El herrero y la bestia
by KatnissSakura
Summary: Inspirado en el clásico la bella y la bestia. Una maldición cayó sobre una joven haciéndola una horrible y gruñona bestia, el romper la maldición será su desafío así como mantener a salvo a ciertas criaturas, ¿cómo cumplir con su deber cuando un curioso aventurero llegue a su isla para cambiar su perspectiva y la de todos? crossover con personajes de trolls y mucho más. TERMINADO
1. El origen de la bestia Pt I

**Disclaimer: HTTYD no me pertenece sólo es para fines de diversión.**

 **EL HERRERO Y LA BESTIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Había una vez_ …

En una solitaria isla sin nombre habitaban varias criaturas de diferentes especies que coexistían en armonía con la naturaleza.

Entre estos, se encontraban los Dragones; quienes de variados tamaños, colores y habilidades, eran los que más predominaban y que cubrían gran parte de la tierra así como las aguas de los alrededores, solían ser pasivos y tranquilos, aunque nunca faltaba un desenfrenado dragón que buscara problemas al igual que otras de las criaturas habitantes de la isla; tales como hadas y trolles que vivían en los árboles más altos y extensos jardines de flores, osos de las praderas, los lobos de las zonas rocosas, así como pequeños animales como conejos, liebres entre otros; siendo las más extrañas los fantasmas y espíritus de la naturaleza que merodeaban por doquier.

Todos los habitantes vivían en paz dentro de lo que cabía, como todo en la naturaleza solía haber criaturas territoriales, peligrosas y predadores, sin embargo vivían bajo la ley del equilibrio y el ciclo de la vida.

Esas leyes eran de suma importancia para la mayor parte de las criaturas (en especial para los dragones), ya que esta enseñanza venía por parte de una deidad llamada Amaru, un ser mágico con forma de un dragón serpiente, del cual las leyendas decían era el dios de la naturaleza.

Según las leyendas, Amaru se había sumido en un sueño profundo después de crear la isla, y sólo el clamor de su creación podría volver a despertarlo, mitos que pasaron de generación en generación y que pronto se convirtieron sólo en leyendas.

Los habitantes aun así eran temerosos a lo desconocido por lo que preferían vivir de acuerdo a las leyes de sus antepasados, hasta una nueva era: cuando la mano del hombre alcanzó su hogar.

Un día, toda una embarcación de navíos llegó a la isla, con hombres bárbaros que comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso y quienes acompañados de sus mujeres e hijos, que eran iguales de destructivos, no se contuvieron para matar a cuanta criatura inocente se les cruzara o que inútilmente tratara de lidiar o pelear contra ellos (los dragones).

El líder del grupo, conocido por su apellido "Hofferson" era el más sádico de todos. Se autoproclamó rey de la isla, la cual llamó "Nomen"; y edificó su reinado en el centro donde construyó un gran castillo, sus súbditos, se establecieron en los alrededores, despojando así cientos de criaturas de sus hogares y sus vidas.

Los dragones fueron los más afectados; debido a su gran persistencia y rechazo hacia los humanos, se convirtieron en una especie de obsesión para los bárbaros, quienes al verse desafiados por estos, crearon fiestas y ceremonias que incluían cacerías de dragones, la más importante: la cacería del solsticio de la primavera, que conllevaba a mandar a su gente más joven a iniciarse en el ámbito de la cacería y el asesinato; estas festividades poco a poco obligó a los dragones a esconderse en lo más recóndito de la isla; muchos se fueron y jamás volvieron, otros por orgullosos seguían ahí, y otros no podían ni querían irse, era el único hogar que conocían y lo único que tenían en el mundo, así como las demás criaturas que no tenían escapatoria, y que rogaban día a día por una salvación.

Un clamor que no que no se escuchó hasta 6 generaciones después…

.

.

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El origen de la bestia**

 **Parte I**

 **.**

 **.**

La gente corría acelerada por los largos pasillos de mármol del gran castillo, abriendo cuanta ventanilla hubiera para iluminar el recorrido por donde su rey pasaba en compañía de sus súbditos.

El rey con una expresión molesta en su rostro, caminaba de manera erguida y con los brazos detrás de la espalda, escuchando atentamente los cuchicheos de sus consejeros.

—Ha mostrado gran talento rey Hofferson, creo que está más que lista para la cacería del solsticio de primavera.

—Eso yo lo decidiré. — expresó con molestia.

—Exacto, ya que sus habilidades no le quita el hecho de que sea una mujer. — comentó su vasallo más allegado con malicia, un hombre alto y de cabello llamado Lennart.

El rey gruñó al escucharlo más no lo contradijo, sólo aceleró el paso mientras se tragaba su coraje pues había mucha verdad en su comentario.

De cinco generaciones de varones a él le había tocado tener una primogénita mujer. Y por los dioses, que había querido matar a su hija desde su nacimiento para cubrir tal deshonra, pero su padre, Hofferson IV, había cometido el más grande femicidio jamás visto, al conceder a sus bárbaros el asesinato de las primogénitas mujeres si no les parecía lo que la naturaleza les había regalado; lo cual ocasionó que la población de féminas en el pueblo disminuyera considerablemente, y como hombres que eran, tenían que satisfacer sus necesidades, además de que necesitaban a las mujeres para traer a sus herederos; lamentablemente la que había escogido para tal tarea lo había deshonrado teniendo una niña.

Su hija, una niña que con el paso del tiempo fue adquiriendo la belleza que el pueblo solía decir que era la herencia de los Hofferson; ojos azules como el cielo, cabello dorado, tez aperlada, así como una increíble fuerza y destreza. Una heredera que a sus 8 años se preparaba para honrar a su padre con su primera cacería.

La cacería del solsticio de primavera: el día en que los niños, (generalmente varones de entre 8 a 15 años de edad), se embarcan en una travesía en lo más profundo del bosque para cazar un dragón joven, cortar una extremidad de este (preferentemente la cabeza) y presentarla ante el rey. Entre más grande fuera la extremidad, más joven fuera el cazador y más rápido lo hiciera, era más honor el que llevaba a su familia. Debido a eso el rey se veía obligado a que su hija cumpliera con tal tradición como lo habían hecho sus antepasados a la misma edad, más sin embargo por el hecho de que ella era una niña lo hacía dudar de sobremanera, pero no tenía opción, no tenía más hijos que ella, sólo esperaba que no lo dejara en vergüenza.

—Y hablando de la susodicha… véanla.

El rey despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Lennart, habían llegado al salón de entrenamiento, donde dos chiquillas rubias eran el centro de atención ya que estaban en medio de una batalla de espadas de madera.

—¿Quién es esa? —señaló Hofferson con molestia a la niña que combatía con su hija.

—Es Ruffnut Thorton de 7 años… la hija de los bufones Thorton… esos que tuvieron hijos de manera simultánea. —contestó Spitelout, otro de sus súbditos y quien miraba a su hijo Snotlout de 9 años siendo sólo porrista de las dos niñas junto con el gemelo bufón.

—Me exaspera esa familia. —escupió Lennart a un lado viendo a su hijo Lenny de 12 años que sólo estaba atento a la pelea.

—Son buenas personas. —comentó el vasallo más tranquilo de todos, un hombre enorme y regordete, quien también buscó con la mirada a su hijo Fishlegs de 10 años de edad.

—Y parece ser que esa chiquilla tiene más agallas que el resto de los niños presentes. —se burló Hofferson. — ¿Acaso esos bufones piensan soltar a su copias al bosques para el solsticio del año entrante?

—Por supuesto que no mi rey, el honor de hacerlo a temprana edad sólo se lo dejamos a los Hofferson, por eso le había pedido a mi hijo que esperara al menos a que cumpliera los 12 años. —halagó falsamente Lennart

—O más bien creo que para opacar la cacería de la princesa. —insinuó Spitelout disimuladamente.

El acusado no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita burlona que fue notada por Hofferson; era algo que esperaba el rey, sabía lo ambicioso que era su súbdito.

—No importa si es mayor o no, creo que la princesa como quiera sobresale de todos los demás niños. —comentó Ingerman. —Sólo miren.

Todos prestaron su atención a la batalla de las niñas, Astrid atacaba con ferocidad a la gemela, quien a pesar de ser un año menor era un poco más alta que su contrincante, la desventaja es que ya se estaba cansando, y los golpes que le daba su rival eran certeros.

Con un feroz grito, la hija de Hofferson le dio su golpe final con el que rompió la espada de la niña y la empujó agresivamente al suelo.

— ¡Estás muerta! —sentenció la princesa a la caída gemela.

— ¿Muerta? Eso es genial. —se incorporó la agotada Ruffnut con una sonrisa.

Astrid suavizó su fiera mirada y le sonrió de vuelta, para después tenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Gran pelea, vas mejorando.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias As...

Sin embargo el momento amistoso se acabó debido a los ruidosos carraspeos del rey.

— ¡Su majestad!

Todos los niños presentes se levantaron de sus asientos e inclinaron sus cabezas con respeto, incluida la misma Astrid.

—Veo que entrenas desde temprano. —dijo el mayor de los Hofferson.

Tomando aquello como el inicio de una conversación, Astrid se irguió para ver a los ojos de su progenitor.

—Así es padre, el solsticio se acerca… debo prepararme para traer honor a nuestra familia.

Spitelout e Ingerman sintieron admiración por la valentía de la niña, Lennart la vio con repulsión, mientras que Hofferson permaneció neutral a los esfuerzos de su hija, y procuraba no verla con la misma repulsión que su vasallo.

—¿y crees que pelear con la hija de los bufones te hará una buena cazadora?

Astrid ahogó un grito al igual que los gemelos que seguían inclinados, mientras que Lenny y su padre dejaron escapar una risita.

—Padre…

—Pelea…

—¿Qué?

—¡Lenny!

El burlón niño de cabello de moja rubia se paralizó con el llamado de su rey, pero rápidamente se irguió obediente.

—Quiero que peleen. —ordenó Hofferson.

Boquiabiertos, Spitelout e Ingerman no sabía que pretendía su rey, mientras que Lennart lo tomó como un desafío, así que con un movimiento de cabeza le ordenó mentalmente a su hijo acabar con la pretenciosa princesa.

Astrid no sabía que tramaba su padre, pero obedeció, (como siempre), dejó la espada y cambió su arma por un hacha doble de madera, mientras que Lenny tomó una maza del mismo material.

Los demás niños salieron de la zona de combate, expectantes de la pelea, porque si algo sabían ellos, es que Lenny era más alto y probablemente más fuerte que ella.

— ¡Comiencen! —ordenó el rey.

Lenny no perdió el tiempo y empuñó la maza contra su contrincante que lo repeló tambaleante; esta se zafó con un empuje y fue su turno para atacar, aunque la diferencia de altura hacía que se le dificultara un poco maniobrar.

—Estás tan enana. Eres como un conejito gruñón. —dijo voz lastimera y en lo que repelaba su ataque la empujó oprimiendo su cabeza para tirarla al suelo.

La hija de Hofferson enrojeció del coraje y de vergüenza, no quería ni ver a su padre. Pero le demostraría que podía, así que con gran determinación se levantó para continuar con la pelea.

—Enana no te rindes, creo que más bien eres como esos trolles miedosos del bosque…

— ¡Acaba con ella Leny! —animaba de lejos el emocionado Lennart, mientras que Hofferson se trituraba los dientes del coraje.

— No eres tan fuerte como presumes. —siguió el niño con sus burlas, animado aun más con las porras de su padre.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Pero sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? —detuvo Astrid sus golpes.

— ¿Cómo un metro de altura? ¡Ja!

—¡No!, que yo tengo un cerebro y tú no.

Dicho esto Astrid se lanzó a su atacante, Lenny se preparó para atacarla con un buen golpe más no esperó que Astrid se agachara para esquivarlo, para posteriormente pasar por entre sus abiertas piernas y darle un buen golpe en los bajos.

El salón de entrenamiento se enmudeció, Lennart dejó caer su mandíbula, al mismo tiempo que el enrojecido Lenny dejó caer la maza, para dejarse caer con las manos en sus partecillas que ardían por el tremendo golpazo que le dio su contrincante.

— ¡Perdiste idiota! —se burló ahora Astrid de él; y regresó orgullosa la mirada hacia donde su padre, pero este seguía neutral, como si lo que hiciera no importara.

—He visto suficiente… prepárate para el solsticio. —fue lo único que le dijo antes de darle la espalda y marcharse.

Astrid inclinó su cabeza con respeto, viendo en el último momento que Spitelout e Ingerman se fueron detrás de su padre, mientras que el atónito Lennart acudió a socorrer a su hijo, y los demás chiquillos se acercaban a ella para celebrar su victoria.

.

.

.

— ¡Eso fue tan genial! Cuando lo dijiste: "Yo tengo cerebro y tú no". — imitó Tuffnut con tono de niña.

—Eso le pasa por querer pasarse de listo.

—Da igual el imbécil de Lenny, ¡irás a la cacería! Debes estar emocionada. —opinó Snotlout.

—Sí, ¿qué hay de ustedes? —preguntó Astrid mirando a su amigo y a Fishlegs.

—Mi viejo quiere que vaya hasta los 12 o 13 años. —respondió aburrido Jorgenson.

—Mi padre dice que puedo esperar a los 15 años. —dijo Fishlegs. —Aunque aquí entre "nos" creo que la verdad no quiere que vaya y sinceramente tampoco quiero, me aterra.

— ¡Ustedes que pueden y lo desperdician! —se lamentó Ruffnut.

—Cierto a nosotros nos falta mucho, mamá dice que mínimo hasta los 12 años. —continuó su hermano.

—Bueno ya llegara el momento, por lo pronto ha llegado mi momento, sólo en dos días y por fin enorgulleceré a mi padre. —dijo Astrid ensoñada.

—¿Y ya sabes qué clase de dragón quieres cazar? —preguntó interesado Fishlegs

—Lo primero que se me atraviese, que espero sea un dragón enorme, planeó llevarme su cabeza.

—Sería genial una pesadilla monstruosa. —opinó Snotlout emocionado.

—Bueno, ya lo sabrán… por lo pronto vayan a sus casas, fue un largo día y debo seguir estudiando.

Los niños se despidieron de la princesa y regresaron a sus respectivas casas, mientras que Astrid continuó su entrenamiento estudiando más sobre la guía de los dragones que había hecho su antepasado Hofferson I.

.

.

.

— ¡Ay, me duele, me duele!

—Deja de llorar como una niñita. —reprendió Lennart a su adolorido hijo, quien después de varios minutos seguía retorciéndose de dolor en la cama.

—Me las pagará esa maldita mocosa. —bramó el niño, mordiendo la almohada para aminorar el dolor.

—¡Exacto!

Lennart lo reincorporó con rudeza de la cama.

—Más vale que traigas algo mejor que ella, el rey está expectante de que su pequeña deshonra no le falle, aunque no lo creas su reputación depende mucho de esta cacería y dado que no te concedió la mano de esa mocosa en matrimonio tenemos que desquitarnos y ver la manera de arrebatarles el trono.

—¿Qué dices padre? —murmuró el chiquillo sin entender.

—Que los Hofferson ya reinaron por mucho tiempo y con esa mocosa se acabó su legado, es hora que una nueva dinastía herede esta isla, así que… ¿estás conmigo o no?

El muchacho sonrió de lado.

—Claro que sí padre, haré a esa mocosa morder el polvo. —sonrió el muchacho con malicia.

Continuará.

.

…

 **Espero que le haya gustado este primera capitulo, y sean bienvenidos a este nuevo long fic. Que la verdad apenas voy escribiendo y que consideré que era momento de empezar a publicar para hacerlo sobre la marcha.**

 **Las publicaciones probablemente serán semanales, trataré de que sea así, o al menos cada dos semanas, ténganme paciencia y bueno estoy feliz de volver con una nueva idea.**

 **13 de agosto de 2017**


	2. El origen de la bestia Pt II

**Buenas tardes/noches o donde se encuentren.**

 **Gracias nuevamente por la aceptación a este nuevo fic, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

 **El origen de la bestia**

 **Parte II**

 **Dos días después**.

Faltaban poco para el amanecer; en las afuera del gran pueblo de Nomen aun las calles se encontraban en total silencio, solo una que otra casita ya tenía sus antorchas encendidas, pues algunas familias, padres y madres por igual, se preparaban para mandar a sus hijos a la cacería.

En el gran castillo, Astrid ya se había levantado y vestido con una armadura plateada que había mandado a hacer especialmente para el gran evento; preparó sus provisiones en una maleta que el sirviente le habían llevado desde el día anterior; y a diferencia de todas las familias que ayudaban a sus hijos con aquella labor, ella estaba sola.

Esperaba que al menos su padre acudiera a su morada para desearle buena suerte, motivarla con alguna que otra palabra, que le dijera que estaba orgullosa de ella, pero nada; en lugar de eso sólo mandó a una de sus súbditas

—El rey quiere verla, la espera en el salón de banquetes. —anunció la mujer con una respetuosa reverencia.

—Gracias. — respondió esta cabizbaja.

Salió a paso lento junto con todas sus cosas; en el exterior todo seguía tan oscuro como en el interior; al llegar al salón indicado, abrió la puerta con cuidado, aunque de igual manera rechinó ruidosamente provocando un eco en aquel solitario espacio y en donde sólo esperaba una persona: un sombrío rey sentado en su trono.

—Me mandó a llamar padre. —saludó hincándose sobre una pierna y agachando la cabeza.

—Hoy es el solsticio Astrid, no lo arruines. —habló su progenitor apretando las braceras de su trono.

La niña tragó saliva, sintió nervios y como si un gran peso estuviera sobre sus hombros.

—Por cuatro generaciones los Hofferson nos hemos destacado por ser los mejores cazadores, para ser más exactos, desde que Hofferson II, hijo del rey conquistador, asesinó a su primer dragón a la corta edad de 8 años…

Astrid seguía con la cabeza inclinada mientras escuchaba aquella historia que ya se sabía de memoria. Aquel al que llamaban Hofferson II, con tan sólo 8 años, asesinó sin piedad a un dragón cuando este intentó matarlo mientras se bañaba en un lago cercano. Lo documentado por su familia, contaban que ese temerario cazador había sido un chiquillo alto, fuerte y valeroso; y que había cortado la garganta del dragón y se bañó en su sangre, además que llevó los miembros a su padre, que orgulloso con su hazaña, decidió convertirla en una festividad para traer honor a las familias.

El rey Hofferson I había determinado tal fiesta en el solsticio de la primavera, pues de lo que había estudiado de los dragones sabía que estos ponían huevos en el otoño y que eclosionaban unos días después del solsticio de invierno, y para el solsticio de primavera aquellas crías ya eran los suficientemente grandes como para dar buena batalla. Además que encontró la excusa perfecta para controlar a la población, que por más que querían erradicarla seguían apareciendo más y más.

— ¡¿Has entendido?!

La pequeña se sobresaltó, se había fundido tanto en sus pensamientos que muy apenas había escuchado el discurso de su padre.

—Sí, padre.

—Bien, ahora vete… más vale que caces algo bueno.

Astrid, aun con la cabeza gacha, asintió, se puso de pie sin darle la espalda a su padre, dio unos cuantos pasos antes de hacerlo y salió del salón el cual estaba más claro gracias a la luz del nuevo día.

.

.

En el exterior ya había una gran muchedumbre; los residentes habían salido para despedir a sus hijos, vecinos, familiares y demás participantes, en su mayoría adolescentes, y sólo ella como mujer. La pequeña cazadora sintió nervios ya que los demás muchachos eran altos, fuertes y se veían preparados a diferencia de ella, que quien no la conociera le diría que parecía un temeroso conejito, como lo decía su rival.

Sin embargo, les demostraría lo contrario, dio un respiro profundo para concentrarse; no iba a dejar que las apariencias la intimidaran y preparó su mapa, el cual marcaba un camino rumbo al bosque a una zona específica donde los cazadores expertos habían alertado avistamientos de dragones, información que le fue proporcionada a todos los participantes.

Con andar presuntuoso se alejó de la muchedumbre, sin embargo, un último vistazo a esta la puso nuevamente nostálgica; nadie había ido a despedirla, ni siquiera sus compañeros de batallas, los cuales creyó que se habían quedado dormidos, comprensible para alguien que no participaría, y que tampoco le debía nada, pues no eran más que compañeros.

.

.

.

 **OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**

 **Semanas antes.**

En una zona frondosa y oscura del bosque cerca de un rio de agua brillante, varias criaturas se habían reunido; dragones, osos, lobos, trolles, hadas y más criaturas se habían reunido para hablar, a pesar de ser de diferentes especies y tener diferente maneras de comunicarse se podían entender entre ellos y más cuando se trataba de hablar de una problemática en común:

— _¡Humanos!_ —exclamó un dragón color negro, de tamaño mediano, pero que a pesar de su aspecto se notaba por su forma de expresarse que era el que había tomado el liderato de los dragones presentes en esa reunión. Su raza: un furia nocturna, nombre: Talos.

— _Nos hacen venir del gran cañón sólo para hablar de humanos._ —respingó un lobo de considerable tamaño color negro y el cual iba con su sequito de lobos, era el líder del grupo su nombre: "Take".

— Es un problema que tenemos en común. —dijo el pequeño rey de los trolls: Peppy, el cual iba acompañado también de su colorida comunidad, incluyendo su pequeña hija de 10 años, la princesa Poppy.

— _¡Más bien de los dragones!_ —volvió a interrumpir Take.

— _¡De todos!_ —silenció Talos con un gruñido. — _¿su comunidad no se ha visto desabastecida porque esos barbaros abarcan sus zonas de cacería?_

—Basta, no debemos pelear entre nosotros. —detuvo la resplandeciente reina de las hadas, poniéndose entre ambas bestias gruñonas.

—Sí, se supone que está reunión es para hablar de nuestro problema en común. —dijo el rey troll. —Talos, dinos… ¿qué es lo que planeas?

El furia nocturna se calmó dando un bufido, se colocó al centro de todas las criaturas para expresar su opinión sobre su enemigo.

— _Como decía, por años estos bárbaros han estado hurtado y destruyendo nuestras tierras, han matado desmesuradamente y sin razón alguna, y violando las leyes que nos fueron inculcadas por el dios Amaru_

Take volvió a bufar, sin embargo nadie le prestó atención.

— _Cada año mandan a sus crías a matar a las nuestras ¡sólo por diversión! Y nuevamente ese día está próximo a llegar, nuestras crías corren peligro._

— _Querrán decir sus crías, ¡dragones!_ —interrumpió el irritado Take. _—¿Qué quieres Talos? ¿Quieres que les declaremos la guerra a esos humanos? Si ustedes no pueden, que son más grandes y escupen fuego u otras porquerías, ¿Cómo crees_ que un montón de trolles, hadas y conejos los van a detener?

—Estoy listo para la batalla. —se apuntó el rey Peppy, ajustándose su pequeño pantalón para desafiar al lobo.

— _No me hagas reír._ —lo pateó Take lejos de él y sin dificultad. — _¿Lo ves, Talos?…no cuentes conmigo, me basta con los problemas que tengo para meterme en la de los dragones. Esta reunión ha terminado para mí…_

Dada su palabra final el lobo se retiró con su sequito, y sin tenerlo en consideración, sus palabras habían afectado a la mayor parte de las criaturas que le dieron la razón y decidieron no involucrarse en los asuntos de los dragones, quedando sólo los pequeños trolles, hadas y uno que otro animal pequeño.

El líder dragón había fracasado.

Talos respiraba agitadamente por el intento fallido de unir a todas las criaturas, sólo podía pensar ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora?

Estaba desesperado.

Se giró para ver a quienes quedaban: su grupo de dragones, incluyendo a su juguetón hijo Toothless y a la amiga de este, Stormfly, una nadder mortífero que quedó huérfano gracias a los bárbaros.

Tantos los padres de Stormfly y madre de Toothless habían sido cruelmente asesinados por los cazadores mientras esperaban que los huevos eclosionaran.

Ese fatídico día habían logrado rescatar a varias crías y huevos, incluyendo al de su hijo en ese entonces no nato. La tragedia había puesto a pensar al furia nocturna sobre las acciones a tomar en contra de los humanos, o estos terminarían extinguiendo a los dragones, y él y su hijo eran la prueba viviente de ello, pues eran los únicos de su especie que quedaban en esa isla.

—Esos cobardes, ¡¿qué no saben que la unión hace la fuerza?! —se quejó el rey Peppy pateando una pequeña roca.

—Nadie quiere arriesgar a sus familias. —respondió con lamentación la reina de las hadas.

— _Si tan sólo Amaru escuchara nuestras plegarias._ —gruñó el frustrado Talos.

— _Tal vez lo hace_. —dijo la reina. —Tal vez no de la forma en que queremos.

— ¿Quieres explicarte mujer? —preguntó el escéptico Peppy.

—Bueno, no me hagan mucho caso, pero he visto a través de los años, que hay cada vez menos humanos interesados en estás cacerías.

— _¿Qué tontería dices?_ —gruñó Talos furioso. —Matan a los de mi especie cada vez que puede.

—Tranquilo. No digo que todos… pero no se han puesto a pensar… que… tal vez haya un humano que sea bueno, alguien que pueda ver realmente lo que somos, en especial a ustedes, y los pueda ayudar a detener esta masacre.

Talos escupió.

— _¡estupideces! Todos los humanos son iguales, ¡son nuestros enemigos!_

—¡Y mientras los sigan viendo como tal esos serán! —riñó la reina, acto que sorprendió a los presentes, pues ella era una criatura sumamente tranquila.

— _Ahora veo porque Take se negó a ayudarnos,… parece que ¡todos! Diferimos mucho de opinión_. —concluyó Talos molesto. — _Está bien, no los necesitamos… nosotros los dragones arreglaremos los problemas a nuestra manera. Nos veremos, rey… reina…_

—Talos… no. —trató de detener Peppy.

Sin embargo, el líder de los dragones lo ignoró y con un gruñido, ordenó a todos marcharse del área de reunión, quedaban pocas días para la cacería y tenían que buscar donde esconder a las crías, las cuales serían los principales objetivos de los cazadores jóvenes.

—Supongo que eso significa que no haremos nada. —se lamentó el rey una vez que el dragón se fue. —¡Uf!... bueno, creo que también me prepararé, tengo un pueblo y una hija que proteger y a esos vándalos les gusta aplastarnos sin motivo alguno, lo hicieron el año pasado y cobraron vidas, no lo permitiré ahora. ¡No dejaré a ningún troll atrás!

—Lo mismo, mis hadas y yo nos ocultaremos en lo que acaba la festividad de los humanos. —dijo la reina cabizbaja. —Como lo hemos hechos desde generaciones atrás…

Dadas las despedidas cada criatura que quedaba se fue por su lado.

La reunión había terminado.

.

.

Durante los días previos al solsticio, el líder de los dragones estuvo buscando el refugio perfecto para las crías, resultaba difícil ya que la isla no era muy grande, además que los bárbaros estaban establecidos en el centro y así abarcaban cualquier área. Su única ventaja era que el bosque era frondoso y de tierra dispareja, que cualquier novato que entrara tardaría en salir.

El día de la cacería, dejaron a todos los dragones jóvenes en una zona espesa del bosque, todos dispersados por doquier, ocultos entre la maleza y otros debajo de la tierra, ya que eran demasiado grandes para ocultarse en lo alto de los árboles, además que eran pequeño para poder volver por su propia cuenta.

— _Padre… ¿por qué no puedo acompañarlo?_ —gruñó el infante Toothless.

— _Tus alas aún son muy pequeñas, no puedes volar todavía, además que me estorbarías,_

— _¡Oye! ¿Algo más?_

— _¡Eres chimuelo! Tus dientes retractiles ni siquiera se han asomado, Stormfly tiene más dientes que tú._

— _¡Oye!_ —respingo el pequeño dragón de tres meses de edad, pero que en años dragones equivalían a ser 6 años de edad.

El furia nocturna padre rio, acarició con su cabeza la de su rezongón y único hijo.

— _Necesito que te quedes aquí, cuida a Stormfly._

— _Lo haré padre._ —acarició el pequeño dragón. — _Prométeme que volverás con la victoria._

El padre cerró los ojos, no podía prometer algo de esa magnitud, pero lo hizo, para darle esperanza a su hijo.

.

.

.

 **OOOOOOoooooOOOO**

 **Tiempo actual.**

Los cazadores se habían esparcido por el bosque, por horas estuvieron buscando a un dragón, pero no habían dado con ellos. Debajo de las rocas, entre los árboles y la maleza, se metían para encontrar al menos a un terrible terror, pero en lugar de eso sólo encontraban caracoles y otros insectos rastreros.

— ¡Basura, sólo basura! —se quejó Lenny tomando el caracol que había encontrado para arrojarlo lejos. — ¡¿dónde estarán esos malditos dragones?!

El bribón iba con un grupo de muchachos de edades entre 12 y 15 años, que descasaban perezosamente sobre una roca.

—Yo encontré una iguana. —dijo uno de ellos. —volveré a casa con ella, tengo tanta flojera.

—Vete, da igual, ¿qué tanto honor puede pedir el hijo de la lavandera? — se burló Lenny.

El ofendido muchacho se reincorporó de su lugar, y se aventuró a taclear a tan ofensivo muchacho; empezando una riña de golpes y ruedas sobre la tierra. El niño era de la misma edad, pero Lenny era fuerte y pronto lo aprisionó y molió a golpes.

.

.

Distante a aquella riña, vigilaba el sigiloso Talos, quien bufó al ver que incluso entre los mismos humanos se mataban, pues podía jurar que si el pequeño bribón seguía golpeando al otro lo terminaría matando. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba es que a unos metros de la pelea, estaba el primer refugio, donde se ocultaban unos pequeños gronckles debajo de unas rocas.

— _Ya váyanse malditos mocosos_. —pensaba gruñón el furia nocturna.

.

.

.

Lenny detuvo sus golpes cuando el chiquillo perdió el conocimiento, los demás jóvenes vieron con asco como lo había dejado y se desentendieron del asunto para seguir buscando, al igual que Leny, que una vez que lo dejó ahí tirado y sangrando, se reincorporó, y al hacerlo un ruido en singular llamó su atención; era como una especie de jadeo, el jadeo de un animal, un dragón…

.

.

.

— _No te atrevas mocoso._ —gruñó Talos al ver que el cazador se acercaba a donde se ocultaban esos gronckle.

Quería atacar, pero no podía ser imprudente ya que podía descubrir a otros dragones que se ocultaban de esa zona, pero si ese mocoso seguía acercándose tendría que intervenir.

— _¡Oh no!_

..

.

Lenny bajó por un pequeño pedazo de tierra siguiendo a su instinto del oído que no lo engañó en absoluto, pues habían dado con el escondite de cuatro gronckle bebés.

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? —sacó su maza y le echó la mirada al más grande ellos.

Ante el atentado, los gronckles salieron disparados del escondite.

— ¡Aquí hay dragones! ¡Aquí hay dragones! —gritó llamando la atención de los que se encontraban cerca.

Pronto los demás jóvenes se unieron a la partida y corretearon a los dragones ante la furiosa mirada de Talos, que ya no soportando aquella situación dio la señal de auxilio a los dragones adultos que formaban parte de su parvada para ayudar a los bebés.

—¡Te atrapé pequeño marrano! —festejó Lenny al tomar de las alas al pequeño dragón que trataba de huir a toda costa. —Cierra la boca. —sin contemplación alguna enterró la daga en el cuerpo del dragón una y otra vez.

De repente un sonido espeluznante resonó en el bosque, al buscar el origen vio asustado que se trataba de un dragón negro, y que se veía sumamente furioso, aventó a su presa para correr y ocultarse donde fuera, pues este empezó a disparar contra él causando destrozos por todo el bosque.

Los demás dragones desafiaron a los demás cazadores, que asustados, corrieron de vuelta al pueblo con una gran cantidad de fuego y furia detrás de sus espaldas.

Al llegar a los principios del bosque, los cuidadores que esperaban, vieron el correteo de los demás jovenes y enseguida hicieron sonar las alarmas de emergencia.

Cazadores con catapultas, arpones y demás armas se prepararon para desafiarlos e impedirles la entrada al pueblo

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el castillo:

—Revuelta de dragones, era de esperarse. —susurró el rey al escuchar la alarma.

Todos los años los dragones adultos trataban de contratacarlos, y como siempre ellos vencían matando a unos cuantos.

—Este año no debe ser diferente… ¿no es así? —preguntó enloquecidamente a las pinturas de sus ancestros. —Astrid no tiene que ser la excepción ¿verdad?

Miró la pintura de su hija, una entrega recién hecha por el pintor del pueblo, y que a las propias palabras de este había captado en la obra de arte el encanto y la belleza de la princesa, su virtud y pureza.

—Tonterías. —golpeó el retrató de su hija, pues él hubiera deseado que captara la ferocidad y el poderío que los cuadros de sus demás antepasados y el de él mismo mostraban en sus respectivas pinturas a la misma edad.

.

.

 **Por otra parte, en el bosque…**

La agitación en el bosque y el sonido de la alarma de los humanos,alertó los sentidos de Toothless, quien curioso salió del escondite, ansioso por pelear y preocupado a la vez por su padre.

— _Toothless vuelve_ —Pidió la pequeña nadder.

— _Sólo iré a ver un poco._

— _No es cierto, por favor Tooth…_

— _Ya vuelvo Stormfly… tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que papá me necesita._

—¡ _No Toothless! No me dejes…_

— _Sigue escondida. Ya vuelvo._

Desobediente, el furia nocturna fue a donde escuchaba el ajetreo dejando a su amiga oculta entre unas rocas.

.

.

Cercas de ahí, Astrid escuchó la agitación del bosque y corrió a buscar refugio, fue lo que el instinto le dijo que hiciera primero, debía dejar pasar el ataque antes de contratar; además que no era lo más prudente ya que pronto anochecería y según lo que había estudiado atacar en la oscuridad no era lo más óptimo.

El ataque duró por unos minutos más e incluso había escuchado que hicieron sonar el cuerno del pueblo en señal de ataque de dragones, se asustó por unos breves momentos sin embargo cuando el cuerno dejó de sonar y los ataques cesaron supo que lo que hubiera pasado ya había terminado y confiaba ciegamente que su pueblo había resultado ser el ganador, por lo que reanudó su marcha con más confianza y con la determinación de cazar algo para tener un doble motivo de celebración.

.

.

.

Talos había perseguido al muchacho, que corrió como correcaminos, por una gran extensión del bosque; a pesar de tener la ventaja de la velocidad, el muchacho había sido hábil para esquivarlo por un buen rato ya que se auxiliaba de la tierra y de los arboles, sin embargo la suerte se le terminó cuando llegó a la orilla de un precipicio, donde sólo quedaba una caída de 30 metros.

Con el bravucón entre el precipicio y él se preparó para matarlo, pero antes de eso quería asustarlo, destazarlo como lo habían hecho con su pareja y muchos dragones de su especie, no tendría misericordia de él. Sin embargo el sonido de la alarma de los humanos también lo alertó y le dijo que sus aliados seguían peleando con ellos. Por lo que empezó a juntar energía para acabar con la vida del muchacho con un solo disparo, mientras que el asustado Lenny ya no tenía escapatoria a la furia del llamado furia nocturna.

.

.

.

Toothless corrió sigilosamente por el bosque, o al menos eso trató ya que uno que otro animalillo del boque que lo vio y le pidió que se escondiera para que a ellos tampoco los metiera en problemas, pero este obediente (como siempre), ignoró las advertencias y fue a donde su instinto le dijo que su padre se encontraba.

Justo lo encontró cuando acorraló a un muchacho feo, al cual intimidó antes de prepararse para acabar con él. Vio que estaba acumulando energía, probablemente había gastado sus disparos y le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo normal, por lo que decidió que se uniría a su ataque, aunque su plasma era más bien un gargajo que no mataba ni un mosca, pero la intención era la que contaría, apenas saldría, cuando de repente una sombra sigilosa con espada en mano salió de entre la maleza y saltó encima de líder furia nocturna.

— _¡Padreeeeeee!_

.

.

..

— ¡Padre! —se asustó Lenny al verse salvado por Lennart.

El viejo del muchacho había acertado justo en medio de la espalda del dragón, quien por el dolor, desechó la energía que había juntado. Agitado, Talos intentó quitarse al cazador de encima, pero Lennart no le dio oportunidad y clavó su segunda espada en su cuello.

Talo escupió sangre, aun así extendió sus alas, no dejaría que esos humanos se salieran con las suya, más sin embargo la interrupción de su flujo sanguíneo y heridas sólo le permitieron elevarse unos centímetros y cayó inevitablemente ante la burlona sonrisa del cazador mayor y la atónita mirada de su escondido hijo.

—Eso fue excelente padre. — felicitó Lenny. —Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

—Serás estúpido muchacho. —Resopló con fastidio. — Supuse que tendrías problemas cuando los dragones adultos salieron, además que quería enseñarte como se mata a una de estas bestias, ahora ¡¿qué esperas?!

—¿Eh?

—Llevarás la cabeza de este dragón ante Hofferson, y exigirás la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

—Pero yo no me quiero casar con esa.

—Y no lo harás, sólo será el principio de todo para despojarlos del trono.

—Ohhh, ya entendí. —sonrió con malicia el muchacho,

—Terminaré de matar a este magnificó ejemplar, porque veo que aun estás demasiado verde para esto.

Aquel comentario no le gustó al bravucón, su padre últimamente era insportable, pero aun así obedeció, determinado a algún día mostrarle que él sería mejor él, que Hofferson y todos sus antepasados.

Mientras tanto, Talos aún seguía agonizando y escuchando tonterías de humanos, pero cuando su enemigo alzó la espada sabía que pronto terminaría todo aquel dolor y sufrimiento, con su último aliento observó alrededor, impactándose cuando vio que su pequeño salía de entre la maleza, y con sus últimas fuerzas negó con su cabeza ordenándole así no salir.

Fue el último movimiento que hizo antes de que el cazador desprendiera su cabeza de su cuerpo.

Toothless tuvo que soportar el dolor de ver a su padre ser desmembrado por ese hombre, y que junto con su vástago se llevaran su cabeza, quería salir, vengarse, pero respetaría la última voluntad de su padre; obedeció y permaneció escondido hasta que los cazadores se fueron, los ataques cesaron y el cuerno dejó de escucharse.

Con la luna en lo alto, el pequeño furia nocturna se acercó a los restos de su padre, pronto otros dragones adultos, los que quedaron de la batalla, lo encontraron y bajaron sus cabezas en señal de luto por la muerte de su líder.

..

..

.

De lado contrario, Astrid seguía buscando un dragón a pesar de que ya había anochecido, para no perderse se fue siguiendo la corriente de un rio que una vez que oscurecía brillaba por las algas que crecían en él, era un tip que le había dado Fishlegs durante sus horas de estudio y que le habían sido de mucha ayuda.

Sin darse cuenta, caminó pasando por el refugio de varios de los bebés dragones, iba tan embobada con el luminoso paisaje que pronto se olvidó de su misión y empezó a imaginar cómo sería vivir como una criatura del bosque.

.

.

.

Stormfly seguía escondida bajó unas rocas que formaban una pequeña cueva, Toothless se había ido desde hace mucho y temía que algo le hubiera pasado, cuando la noche la alcanzó, se empezó a impacientar por lo que decidió salir, pero en ese momento escuchó unos sonidos raros, era el andar de una criatura o de un humano.

Se ocultó lo más que pudo entre las rocas y aguantó la respiración para que no la escucharan, cuando aquellos pasos se alejaron exhaló agotada y se asomó por su escondite, viendo a lo lejos que se trataba de un humano, uno muy pequeño y que se había detenido a un costado del rio para ver un papel.

Permaneció oculta pero también curiosa, ya que nunca había visto un humano y menos de ese tamaño, ya que los dragones mayores solían decir que eran altos, musculosos, feos, sin pelos por doquier.

Pero ese humano no era para nada así, hasta "bonito" se le hizo, tenía un cabello de un extraño color dorado y estaba muy delgado. Más no se confió, ya que probablemente así como a los dragones o cualquier criatura viviente crecían, también lo haría ese humano.

— ¿qué es eso? —La escuchó decir.

Stormfly vio que la intrusa se acercó a un árbol cerca del rio, donde se emitía un fulgor y no cualquiera luz era…

— _Casas de hadas_ —se asustó la dragona.

..

Astrid se acercó al árbol donde se emitía una luz en lo alto, pensó que eran luciérnagas, pero eran demasiado luminosas para serlo, le dio curiosidad, había escuchado de hadas y trolles del bosque, pero nunca había visto uno, así que se preparó para trepar el árbol y verlas con sus propios ojos.

Más sin embargo la hadas no eran las únicas presentes en ese lugar.

—¡Papá… no lo hagas!

—Yo le enseñaré.

.

..

—Rey Peppy, Poppy. —reconoció Stormfly desde su escondite a los pequeños trolles, ignoraba que la comunidad de trolles se encontraran cerca de su escondite..

Consideró una imprudencia que el rey saliera a pelear con humano, que aunque no era tan grande, si le ganaba por mucho en estatura a ese troll, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que salir a ayudar.

.

.

.

A Astrid le había parecido escuchar unos ruidos, apenas estaba trepando el árbol cuando le pareció escuchar un "Yo le enseñaré", y después de eso un gruñido de un ¿dragón?

Dejó de sostenerse en el árbol para girarse rápidamente y ver que un pequeño dragón, casi de su tamaño la atacaría. .

..

.

Poppy había logrado arrastrar a su padre con ella para ocultarla con su cabello, lo que no esperó es que un dragón bebé saliera a desafiar al humano.

—¡¿Qué hace?!

—¡La va a matar! —exclamó el rey preocupado.

Stormfly corrió lenta y torpemente hacia su contrincante con la intención de ayudar a los trolles, que por cierto notó que ya por su propia cuenta se habían escondido, y cuando lo hizo, aquella distracción la hizo pisar mal y su pata quedó atorada entre las raíces que sobresalían del árbol y que la dejaron a merced del humano.

..

.

Para Astrid había sido impactante ver todo aquello, pero qué más daba, un dragón prácticamente le había caído del cielo como un regalo, por lo que no perdió el tiempo y desenfundó su hacha para acabar con ella.

.

.

Atrapada, Stormfly se agitó con su cercanía e intentó huir, pero su pata seguía atorada e incluso le sangraba por un desgarre que la misma rama le había provocado.

Mientras que Poppy y Peppy no eran más que testigos que no sabían qué hacer o cómo ayudar a ese dragón.

.

.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña cazadora se lamió los labios, era la primera vez que mataría y eso la tenía ansiosa; sin titubeo alguno, alzó su hacha para cortar la cabeza de la nadder, pero la agitación y el miedo de la nadder la hizo detenerse por unos segundos para reflexionar y para cuestionarse algo que nunca había pasado por su cabeza.

¿Qué había de honor en matar a una criatura indefensa?

Nada. Esa era la respuesta.

—Nada…—susurró viendo a su hacha y con un sentimiento encontrado.

Recordó lo que minutos atrás estaba pensando sobre ser una criatura del bosque y lo que se sentiría. ¿Eso sentían? ¿Lo mismo que la dragona? ¿Miedo a ella?

.

.

A lo lejos, Popy y el rey vieron atónitos y curiosos que esa humana se había detenido, un hecho jamás antes visto por los trolles, pero lo que hizo esta después le resultó algo más inimaginable, observaron que la pequeña cazadora empezó a cortar la ramas que tenían atrapada a la dragona.

.

.

—Tranquila chica, no te haré daño.

Stormfly se sorprendió con el tono de voz de aquella humana, y más se sorprendió cuando esta empezó a cortar con el hacha las raíces del árbol que la aprisionaban. Más no debía fiarse, cuando quedó liberada, se alejó cojeando lo más que pudo de ella.

" _¿Por qué me ayudó?"_

—Tranquila, estás herida… déjame curarte, no te haré nada. —trató de razonar Astrid con ella, cuando el dragón se detuvo a unos metros de ella.

Con caminar lento se empezó a acercar a la asustada nadder, quien se mantuvo en su lugar y aparentemente sin saber qué hacer, pero que se volvió alterar cuando la vio sacar unas de su bolsa de provisiones.

—¡ No, no, no! No te muevas. —pidió amablemente. —sólo es un vendaje. —mostró el pedazo de tela.

La nadder no entendía nada, así que se quedó quieta para determinar lo que quería esa humana con ella, la cual sólo observó que se acercó al rio, llenó una vasija rara con agua, misma que después derramó sobre su herida y la cual cubrió después con ese llamado "vendaje".

— ¿Ves? Ya está. Así ya no sangrará

La dragona olfateó el vendaje, y de algún modo lo sintió reconfortante, al igual que la compañía de esa extraña, que no era para nada como le habían dicho los dragones que eran.

Ella, era diferente.

Astrid se sentó en el pasto y observó con curiosidad al dragón que seguía olfateándose el vendaje, no debía pasar de los 3 meses de edad, de color azul, enormes dientes, pequeñas alas, probablemente aun no sabía volar y cuernos que parecían coronarla como una reina de dragones.

.

.

—Como dijo la reina de las hadas. —siguió observando Poppy con curiosidad a la humana, y le dieron también ganas de acercarse y saber más de ella.

—No Poppy. —advirtió el rey deteniendo a su hija. —Mira…

Ambos trolles observaron que había una sombra sigilosa en el bosque y miraba directamente hacia donde la dragona y la humana seguían conociéndose. Pensaron que saldría atacar, pero ese sólo observó unos momentos dio media vuelta y se fue, justo cuando escucharon que la otra humana se despidió de la nadder.

.

.

.

—Vaya, eres muy lindo…—rio Astrid cuando Stormfly la empezó a olfatear por todos lados, que le ocasionó cosquillas.

Stormfly gruñó con lo de "lindo".

—Oh… linda…—comprendió la cazadora al ver los cuernos de la nadder con mayor detenimiento, la forma en que se distinguían los nadder hembras de los machos. —Más vale que te vayas. —le susurró acariciándole la cabeza. —No te preocupes, yo no te haré daño pero como quieras corres peligro, así que vete lejos.

La nadder aunque no comprendió del todo, por la seriedad de la humana supo que era hora de retirarse, así que más aliviana de su pata se fue corriendo en dirección al otro refugio de dragones bebés.

Mientras que Astrid, resopló desde su lugar, aquello que había experimentado había sido único, misterioso y que aún no terminaba de comprender. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era ¿qué le diría a su padre? Tenía que volver y darle la mala noticia de que "no había podido encontrar un dragón" y culparía al ajetreo del bosque.

Sólo esperaba que le creyera, tampoco quería deshonrarlo, pero si su mente y su corazón no se ponían de acuerdo sobre qué era lo correcto…

 **¿Qué más podía hacer?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unas cuantas aclaraciones que se me pasaron decir el capítulo anterior.**

 **Amaru es una deidad de la cultura incaica y que representa la vida, la sabiduría, además de tener cierta conexión con la naturaleza por lo que me pareció apropiada para este fic.**

 **Otra cosa, aquí los animales tendrán digamos su idioma por eso aquello escrito con cursiva será lo que los humanos no podrán entender, y otras criaturas tales como los trolles o hadas si son capaces de comunicarse con los humanos.**

 **Es la primera vez que les pongo padres a los dragones, Talos es el nombre que le quiero dar a Toothless para mi versión original de LGDLE.**

 **Take: significa niebla.**

 **De los trolles que saldrán sólo serán pocos, al igual que las hadas, pero la reina de las hadas me la imagino como la reina de Tinkerbell XD, raro, pero sí.**

 **El próximo capítulo será el último del origen de la bestia, y para el que sigue después de ese ya saldrá el querido herrero Hiccup :3**

 **Primera sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **CharlieSantaRosa: jajaja esperó ser impredecible en esta XD, espero no decepcionar.**

 **Melanie Villamar: Lennart esta de nuevo en el juego, aunque no por mucho, ya lo verás XD. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: algo así, la toma de decisiones será el factor determinante. Saludos.**

 **Dragonviking: jajaja descuida, pronto llegara la venganza XD. Saludos.**

 **Lilu: y lo que le espera en el próximo, la pasará "algo" mal. Saludos.**

 **Nina: :V, XD. Saludos.**

 **Alba: si quiero, de hecho estoy buscando clases de escritura, porque sé que me falta mejor mucho la redacccion. Gracias por el apoyo, nos estamos leyendo. Saludos.**

 **Sakura Yellow; Pues pudimos ver un poco de Toothless, tampoco empezó bien y la situación será un detonante en la personalidad que va a tener. Saludos.**

 **AnaKaren: pues Hiccup está programado para el cuarto capítulo, es decir el segundo si no vamos a que el Origen de la bestia va a constar de 3 partes, muy pronto lo verán y en una parodia como bella al inicio de la película. XD. Saludos.**

 **Marcy: sí lamentablemente aquí Astrid no será el orgullo de la familia, y de hecho pues la pasará mal en la mayor parte del fic, pero aun así con su típico carácter. Saludos.**

 **Dlydragon: muchas gracias, me alegra estar de vuelta, espero te haya gustado el capítulo :D. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Tormenta y Chimuelo ya tuvieron su aparición y al segundo no le fue bien, pero buena ya verás cómo se va desarrollando su historia, ahora los dragones no pasarán tan desapercibidos. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: en cierto sentido si será diferente pero probablemente también iguales, depende de cómo lo vea cada quien, trataré que sea más diferente, para no caer en los cliches de siempre. Saludos.**

 **PamSg: En realidad lo de la edad le iba agregar dos años más, pero publiqué olvidándome corregir el numero así que así se quedó, pero bueno, al rey le vale esto y más por cómo tratará a Astrid en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Alexandra: gracias y sorry, aquí no habrá lemmon ni tantito, pero espero poder poner algunas situaciones divertidas e incomodas XD, dame chance de pensarlas. Saudos.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos gracias por su aceptación a este nuevo proyecto, espero seguir contando con su presencia a lo largo del fic,**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **20 de agosto de 2017**


	3. El origen de la bestia Pt III

**¿Emocionados por la nueva temporada? Yo sí, e impactada con el final, pero ni modo a esperar por la nuevo y última temporada T-T)**

 **Pero por lo pronto un nuevo capítulo de este fic, que lo disfruten.**

 **El origen de la bestia** ****

 **Parte III**

 **.**

.

.

.

Después del encuentro con la niña humana, la nadder corrió a tientas rumbo a otro escondite donde esperaban una mayor cantidad de dragones bebés. Entre estos unos cuantos conocidos.

— _Stormfly, ¿qué te pasó en la pata?_ —preguntó una regordeta y pequeña gronckle llamada Meatlug.

— _¿Dónde está el tonto de Toothless?_ —preguntó un áspero y pequeño pesadilla monstruosa llamado Hookfang.

— _¿Lo cazaron? ¿Se lo llevaron?_ —preguntó otro dragón de dos cabeza, las cuales cada una se llamaba Barf y Belch.

— _Se fue,… fue a buscar a Talos y esto…_ —miró su vendaje. — _esto es…_

Todos los dragones preguntones junto con los demás que aguardaban en el escondite miraron con curiosidad a la nadder y su vendaje, cuando de repente, los árboles a lo alto empezaron a agitarse; temiendo lo peor, los bebés volvieron al refugio para ocultarse.

Para su buena suerte, los causantes de aquella agitación eran los dragones adultos que aterrizaron justo frente al refugio.

— _¡Vámonos! ¡Nos largamos!_ —ordenó un gran pesadilla monstruosa llamando sólo a sus crías.

Los demás adultos hicieron lo mismo y resguardaron a sus crías subiéndolos a sus lomos.

— _Esperen… ¿qué pasa?_ —Preguntó Stormfly al notar que los adultos dejarían a los huérfanos— _¿Dónde está Talos? ¿Han visto a Toothless?_

— _¡¿Acaso piensan abandonarnos?!_ —reclamó Hookfang yendo directamente al grano.

— _Lo sentimos._ —respondió un nadder cabizbajo. — _Me temo que el líder Talos ha perecido, y su hijo ha enloquecido, pretende hacerles frente a los humanos solo, nosotros hemos visto suficiente, haremos lo que debimos hacer mucho tiempo... lárganos de esta isla._ _  
_  
— _Pero… pero… ¿nos dejarán?_ —preguntó Meatlug asustada.

— _No son nuestra responsabilidad._

Los dragones huérfanos que quedaban gruñeron con angustia con tan fría respuesta.

— _Lo sentimos, pero tenemos que ver por los nuestros, ustedes huérfanos, sólo serían una carga._ —se lamentó un cremallerus.

Dada la explicación, los dragones alzaron el vuelo pese a las suplicas de los dragones bebés que estaban huérfanos y que dejaron a merced del bosque y de los humanos.

— _¿Qué haremos?_ —chilló Meatlug.

— _Tranquila, todo estará_. —consoló la nadder. — _Lo primero que creo que debemos hacer es encontrar a Toothless._ _  
_  
— _¿acaso estás loca Stormfly? ¿No escuchaste lo que esos dragones dijeron de él? Si vamos ¡nos matarán!…_ —regañó Hookfang.

— _sí, porque los humanos son malos…—_ dijo Belch. — _Muy malos_. —Siguió Barf

— _Tenemos que…, comprenda, su padre nos mantuvo a salvo todo este tiempo, nos cuidó, a diferencia de los que nos acaban de abandonar, creo que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él._ —trató de convencer la pequeña nadder. — _Además… no creo que todos los humanos sean malos…—miró de nuevo su vendaje_

— _¿Cómo estás tan segura?_ —preguntó otro de los tantos dragones del montón.

— _Eso no importa ahora, ¡¿iremos por Toothless o no?!_

Todos los dragones dudaron, pues aunque quisieran y apreciaran al furia nocturna, aun no podían hacerle frente a un humano no eran lo suficientemente fuertes; Stormfly sólo esperaba expectante, sabía que pedía demasiado, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, por Talos que la cuidó y por Toothless su mejor amigo.

—¡Cuenten con nosotros!— se escuchó de repente una chillona voz.

Los dragones se sobresaltaron con los recién llegados, Poppy junto con su padre y su comunidad de coloridos trolles se unieron a ellos en la misión de búsqueda. La nadder sintió alivió en su ser al ver que no estaban del todo solos.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un sendero oscuro del bosque, el pequeño furia nocturna hacía honor a su nombre, ya que corría furioso por un sendero que llevaba directo al pueblo.

De tener dientes se los estaría triturando por toda la furia, el dolor y el resentimiento que tenía en ese momento, ya que no sólo habían matado a su padre, los demás dragones adultos, cuando les rogó porque lo ayudaran a vengarse, también lo habían abandonado, igual que su deidad Amaru.

Llegando a la frontera del pueblo con el bosque, se preparó para lanzarse contra un grupo de humanos que custodiaban la entrada. Como un felino rasguñó la tierra y saltaría sobre el primero humano, cuando de pronto unas horribles campanadas, provenientes del castillo y que resonaron por todo el pueblo, lo aturdieron y lo hicieron retroceder de sus intenciones.

— _Malditos…_ —gruñó irritado por el ruido, pues a como golpeaban esa campana y el griterío que se escuchaba parecía que los humanos se preparaban para celebrar y se daba una idea de cuál era el motivo. — _me las pagarán..._

De nuevo se preparó para saltar, volvió a rasguñar la tierra y preparó fuerzas en sus músculos, sin embargo.

 _"Serénate"_ _  
_  
El furia nocturna tropezó cayendo de cabezazo, rápidamente se giró para ver quien lo había sorprendido, pero no había nadie. Pensó que su ansiedad lo estaba haciendo alucinar, por lo que sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse de nuevo en el ataque, pero...

 _"No conseguirás nada así"_

Otro tropezón.

—¿ _Qué, quién dijo eso?_ —se alteró el pequeño girándose de un brinco.

 _"Ten fe"_ —escuchó en un susurró que se desvaneció en el aire.

Extrañamente, Toothless sintió que una brisa cálida lo rodeó, la agitación que tenía se había desvanecido así como la imprudencia, no comprendía que había pasado, sentía como si estuviera protegido por alguna clase de espíritu, y rápidamente pensó en su padre.

—Perdóname padre,… no seré imprudente…tendré fe. —suspiró.

Volvió su mirada al pueblo humano con melancolía, reflexionando que no hubiera podido hacer nada en realidad contra ese montón de humanos. Se sintió patético, pero era la verdad, aquella voz lo había hecho abrir los ojos a tiempo, así que se dispuso a volver con Stormfly, la cual pensó que de seguro estaba muy preocupada.

Retrocedió en el bosque lentamente sin apartar la mirada del pueblo, al hacerlo pisó una rama que tronó a partirse en dos, se paralizó por un fracción de segundos, el ruido de esa rama fue tan ruidoso que pensó que podría hacerle competencia a las campanas, pero para su suerte, ningún humano lo escuchó, siguió retrocediendo en silencio cuando de nuevo escuchó ese torturante crujir, se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan ruidoso, sin embargo, le extrañó que no lo hubiera sentido, eso era porque en realidad no había pisado nada.

— _¿Qué?_

De repente otro crujir entre los arboles lo alteró, Toothless tragó saliva y lentamente miró hacia arriba, para encontrarse lamentablemente que un red caería sobre él.

.

.

—¡Honor y gloria a Nomen!

El escándalo hecho por Lenny recorrió todas las calles del pueblo, en tan sólo pocos minutos el bribón había logrado anunciar su llegada de la cacería del solsticio, las personas, dejaron de hacer sus quehaceres para seguir al chico, el cual llevaba una gran bolsa arrastrando que dejó todo un camino de sangre.

Los guardias del castillo rápidamente tocaron las campanas, como marcaba la tradición, y le concedieron al joven cazador la entrada al gran salón para la presentación de su trofeo. El muchacho escandaloso, entró enaltecido del ego y sonriente de que el plan de su padre hubiera salido a la perfección.

Después de que Lennart le hubiera envuelto la cabeza lo había dejado volver solo al pueblo, en lo que él se encargaba de asegurarse de que la princesa no cazara nada, cosa que poco le importó al muchacho, pues su pequeña rival no había llegado aún al castillo, lo que significaba que había fallado como Hofferson.

—Rey Hofferson, traigo ante usted este magnífico espécimen para brindarles honor a mi familia y al gran pueblo de Nomen. —anuncio con hipócrita reverencia,

El rey, que aguardaba sentado en su trono, apretó las braceras con furia, ya que recibir a Lenny en primer lugar no era lo que realmente deseaba, pero como era la costumbre, tenía que darle el honor que se había ganado.

Se levantó de su asiento para acudir con el muchacho ante la curiosa mirada de todos los presentes; hombre, mujeres y niños por igual, que esperaban ver que había traído el engendro de Lennart, el cual llegó justo a tiempo para acompañar a su hijo, después de su misión secreta.

—Una cabeza de un furia nocturna adulto, que impresionante, no creo que esto supere a lo que pueda traer el resto de los cazadores. . —analizó el rey quietamente el pedazo de carne que llevaba el cazador.

—Oh… ¡ese es mi muchacho! —felicitó Lennart con un falso abrazo.

—Felicidades a ambos, como parte de la tradición, Lenny serás recompensado con el honor de ser parte de los cazadores de la elite del sol, además de que tú y tu padre serán recompensado con 50 lingotes de oro y una tierra que les concederé como nuevos jarls de la región.

—Su majestad es tan generoso, sin embargo, hay algo más que me gustaría pedir. —dijo Lennart interrumpiendo el discurso.

—¡llegaron más cazadores! —anunció un guardia desde la entrada dejando entrar a más chiquillos.

—¿Te importa si lo dejamos para después?… debemos seguir con el festejo.

—Oh… adelante, aunque dudo que su hija se encuentre en el grupo.

El rey se paralizó por un instante, poco perceptible para los presentes, sin embargo aquella mascara le iba a ser difícil de conservar, si efectivamente su hija aún no había vuelto de la cacería.

.

.

.

Astrid había llegado al inicio del bosque, justo cuando las campanas empezaron a sonar, alguien se le había adelantado; temió mucho por lo que fuera a suceder, tanto que temblaba, no sabía cómo abordaría el tema con su padre, como entraría sin nada al gran salón, y sin ninguna idea para mentirle con respecto a lo que le había pasado.

Sin embargo, tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, y después de que se calmó el ajetreo de las campanas, se introdujo al pueblo en dirección al gran salón del castillo siguiendo la marca de sangre que el cazador había dejado en su glorioso recorrido.

.

.

.

Por varios minutos, el rey Hofferson tuvo que fingir y dar hipócritas felicitaciones para los pequeños cazadores, que entre lo que habían cazado no traían más que una pata, un ala, incluso a un niño sumamente golpeado que llevaba una lagartija muerta como presentación.

Cuando terminó de darles sus respectivos honores, ordenó comenzar el banquete del solsticio a pesar de que su hija no había llegado, un hecho que no pasó por desapercibido por todos los vikingos que la esperaban, incluyendo sus amigos.

Y mientras ellos celebraban con comida, música y bufones, el rey le concedió una entrevista al inquieto Lennart.

El hombre una vez que estuvieron solos fue directamente al punto.

—Rey Hofferson quiero pedir la mano de la princesa para mi hijo Lenny, creo que después de lo de hoy es la mejor decisión. ¿No lo cree? Así la "familia" no quedará desprestigiada.

—Astrid no ha vuelto, ¿quién te asegura que no es porque trae una mejor bestia que la de tu hijo? —jugó con astucia Hofferson.

Lennart sólo rio.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Pobre de nuestro rey, que aun aguarda esperanza para su pequeña deshonra.

Hofferson abrió los ojos como platos ante la insinuación de su súbdito.

—Es mi deber informarle de antemano que si su hija vuelve será con las manos vacías.

— ¿cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

—Porque la vi en el bosque y no precisamente cazando.

— ¿Quieres explicarte? —Gruñó Hofferson con fastidio,

—Cuando se dio la alarma de ataque contra dragones, me fui persiguiendo a uno muy escurridizo, que por cierto debo añadir que maté; cuando iba de vuelta al pueblo, una singular y fastidiosa risita llegó a mis oídos… me acerque y a ¿qué no adivina a quién vi? —preguntó con burla.

— ¿Astrid?

—Astrid…—repitió Lennart. —jugando inocentemente con una de esas bestias….Jugando con nuestros enemigos, ¡un dragón!

—Mentira. —negó el rey con la cabeza.

—Como lo escuchas Hofferson, ¡tú hija es una traidora! Así que acepta el trato o tu deshon…

Lennart ya no pudo continuar porque de un segundo a otro su cuello estaba siendo fuertemente oprimido por el rey.

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! A MI NO ME CHANTAJEAS MALDITO IMBECIL… TOMA LO QUE YA TE DI INFELIZ A MENOS QUE LO QUE QUIERAS QUE PRESENTE EN EL SOLSTICIO SEA TU CABEZA CLAVADA EN MI ESPADA. ¿ENTENDIDO?

El rey dejó caer al exhausto Lennart, que se sobaba el cuello mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. El sombrío Hofferson se retiraría de vuelta al banquete, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—¡¿Quién?!

—Perdón su majestad. —entró asustado uno de los sirvientes. — lo que pasa es que… su hija regresó.

Tanto Hofferson como el aturdido Lennart se entumieron con la noticia, el rey salió para recibirla dejando atrás al chantajista que gruñía entre dientes y con un enorme deseo de vengarse.

.

.

Al entrar al gran salón, Astrid se cohibió con la mirada de todos los presentes, incluso la de sus amigos, empezó a sentir un gran bochorno que la hizo enrojecer, sin embargo palideció cuando su padre hizo acto de presencia, y lo primero que hizo es que se hincó rápidamente ante su presencia con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Volviste? —lo escuchó decir.

Tragó saliva, no lo escuchaba nada contento y a ella un no se le ocurría cómo explicar que no llevara nada como ofrenda a él.

—¡¿Y… dónde está lo que cazaste?!

—Lo siento padre…—dijo lo más arrepentida que pudo, la gente ahogó un grito al ver que ella no había logrado cazar nada. —No logré encontrar nada.

Levantó la mirada para ver su reacción, pero como siempre este estaba neutral, pero en su mirada había algo, algo que le dio mucho temor, sin embargo…

—No importa… cámbiate de ropa y únete a la celebración.

Astrid no lo creyó en un principio, pero con el debido permiso de su progenitor, se retiró para obedecerlo; mientras que los espectadores dejaron los cuchicheos, consideraron a su rey un hombre piadoso, y volvieron a concentrarse en la comida, en el baile y en el espectáculo de los bufones.

—¡Astrid! —se acercó rápidamente Ruffnut a su amiga, junto con los demás niños de su grupo.

—¿Cómo es eso que no cazaste nada? —preguntó indiscretamente Snotlout.

—Lenny trajo una cabeza de furia nocturna. —contó Fishlegs

—¿En serio no encontraste nada? —cuestionó Tuffnut.

—Chicos…—suspiró la abrumada niña que lo único que quería era salir de ahí para cambiarse, en especial porque no dejaba de sentir el peso de la mirada de su padre sobre ella. —Luego les cuento… pero me pasó algo que… que…

Los niños miraron lo angustiada que estaba su amiga y lo abrumada que estaba, y no era para tanto si también se dieron cuenta de la penetrante y sombría mirada que tenía su rey.

—Luego les cuento váyanse, por favor.

Los niños asintieron y se fueron con sus respectivos padres.

La fiesta continuó por unas horas más, hasta que el rey dispuso que todos debían retirarse; los invitados, los cazadores festejados y sus respectivos padres se retiraron dejando sólo al rey, a su hija y a la servidumbre en el gran salón. Astrid trató de irse también pero cuando su padre le ordenó quedarse supo que la velada aun no terminaba para ella, y que su padre aún seguía molesto, al juzgar por cómo había corrido a la servidumbre despectivamente para que los dejaran a solas.

—Astrid. —llamó su padre para que se acercara.

La niña obedeció y se acercó quedando a menos de un metro de él, apenas podía mantenerse de pie, las piernas le estaban flaqueando.

—Sólo te había pedido una cosa… ¡UNA!...¿acaso fue tan difícil? ¿O es que eres tonta?

—Padre…yo

Una fuerte cachetada que hizo eco en el salón la silenció.

— ¿Es cierto que en lugar de cazar te pusiste a jugar con dragones?

—¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! —preguntó la adolorida niña, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de su error, se había descubierto sola.

—Pequeña niña idiota. ¡Infeliz traidora!

—Padre… yo… no… ¡permítame explicarle! —se defendió con su mano aun en la mejilla.

Otra cachetada la volvió a silenciar. Astrid cayó al piso con la segunda bofetada.

—Te callas, de aquí en adelante sólo hablaré yo…—amenazó Hofferson desamarrando un látigo que colgaba de su cinturón.

—Padre… ¿qué es lo que hace?

—¡Silencio! —un latigazo en su cabeza fue la respuesta de este. —Te dije que te callaras. Te daré un castigo que nunca olvidaras.

Astrid gritó con cada golpe que su progenitor le proporciona y por cada uno que daba este le pegaba más fuerte.

— ¡Deja de gritar o te daré más fuerte!

La niña apretó los labios para así evitar gritar, algo inútil pues padre continuó dando latigazos donde cayera: su cabeza, sus piernas, en especial su espalda.

—¡Sólo te pedí una cosa! Y haces lo contrario, que imbécil fue al pensar que una mocosa podría seguir con la tradición de los grandiosos Hofferson, ¡debí matarte en cuanto tu madre te parió! No eres más que una basura… ¡una deshonra! ¡Por eso ni tu madre te quiso que prefirió quitarse la vida a soportar la deshonra de haberte tenido!

La pequeña Hofferson tuvo que soportar entre golpes el dolor de saber los verdaderos sentimientos de su padre, así como la verdad de su madre, la cual sólo sabía que había muerto cuando era bebé, pero hasta ese momento desconocía el cómo, ahora ya sabía porque no estaba con ella.

No entendía por qué soportar todo eso, en un instante de segundo el dolor tanto físico como emocional la llevó en un trance que le impidió seguir sintiendo los golpes que su padre le daba; mientras que la ira, el rencor y el odio se empezaron a acumular en su ser, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente porque debía estar soportando aquellas humillaciones cuando no había hecho más que tratar de complacer las exigencias de su padre y de un pueblo al que debía servir por el resto de su vida.

El rey Hofferson detuvo la tortura cuando se dio cuenta que su hija yacía inmóvil en el suelo, se limpió la sangre que le había salpicado en la cara y con su pie la movió para revisar si estaba viva, comprobándolo cuando la escuchó respirar dolosamente.

—Te has ganado otra oportunidad. —concedió limpiando el látigo. —Más vale que ahora lo hagas bien. Mandaré alguien por ti para que te lleve a tus aposentos, cuando te puedas levantar te pondré a prueba de nuevo, de alguna manera mi instinto siempre me dijo que me fallarías por lo que ya tengo algo preparado para ti. Más vale que no te falles.

Y con aquella fría actitud la dejó tirada en el salón.

La ensangrentada niña se arrastró en el suelo apretando los dientes del coraje y sin ninguna lagrima en el rostro, se quería levantar sólo para demostrarle al infeliz de su progenitor de lo que era capaz, lo obligaría a tragarse todas sus palabras y humillaciones, juró para sí misma que jamás permitiría que nadie la volviera a ofender y a lastimar de esa manera. La gentil Astrid se había ido, si su padre quería a una salvaje bestia como hija eso le daría.

—Princesa… princesa…

Escuchó a las mujeres de la servidumbre acercándose, incluida la madre de Snotlout.

— ¡No me toquen estúpidas! —alejó Astrid despectivamente a cada una de ellas.

 **Pero el dolor en su cuerpo terminó venciéndola, por lo que una vez que se quedó quieta y se tragó el orgullo dejó que la servidumbre la llevara a sus aposentos.** ****

 ****

 **.** ****

 **.** ****

 **.** ****

 **OOOOO**

Mientras tanto en el bosque…

—No encontramos a Toothless por ningún lado.

—Ay… ¿a dónde se habrá ido ese pequeño escurridizo? —se quejó Poppy sentándose a un lado de la melancólica Stormfly, —¡Oh vamos! Lo encontraremos, ¿quieres que te cante una canción para animarte?

—No creo que eso funcione.

—Ay… ya estás igual de amargada que Branch.

—Igual que ¿quién?

—Olvídalo linda… por cierto… vi lo que hiciste con esa humana.

Stormfly se agitó y miró su vendaje otra vez.

—¿y…?

—Creo que si la buscamos, tal vez nos pueda ayudar a buscar a Toothless…

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo lo sé todoooo….— Canturreó.

—¿Podrías no cantar?

—No te aseguro nada.

—Pero con respecto al plan cómo le hacemos para buscarla.

—¡Sencillo! —brincoteó Poppy, a Stormfly le parecía una troll demasiado hiperactiva. —¡Vamos a buscarla al pueblo!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Poppy, Nadder venga para acá! —ordenó el rey Peppy.

—Si estás de acuerdo, búscame a media noche. —susurró la troll y se alejó como rayo.

La nadder no sabía que pensar, era obvio un plan alocado, ¿meterse al nido de víboras?, ¿qué tonto haría eso? pensó, pero en cuanto el rey Peppy ordenó que se terminaría la búsqueda dado que Toothless no parecía estar por los alrededores humanos, optó por seguirle la corriente a quien parecía ser su nueva amiga troll.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en una jaula oculta en la prisión del pueblo, un dragón de color negro se removía con insistencia tratando de quitarse las cuerdas que lo ataban. Estaba desesperado, si no lograba zafarse sería su fin, deshonraría a su padre, quien peleó hasta el último momento para que él lograra sobrevivir. ¿y así le pagaría?

 _ **"Ten fe"**_

Recordó aquella voz, que de nuevo logró tranquilizar sus sentidos y no se explicaba el porqué, dejó de agitarse para hacer lo último que le quedaba por hacer.

— _Amaru, ayúdame por favor…_

Con la luna llena en alto sobre el pueblo, la sigilosa Stormfly se introdujo al pueblo humano en compañía de Poppy, la cual creaba camuflajes con su cabello según se requiriera; pasaron por arbustos, rocas, figurillas extrañas, hasta un tapete de dragón, con lo que lograron burlar a los guardias de las fronteras

Como si de maleantes se trataran, se asomaron por las ventanillas de las casita del pueblo en busca de esa niña tan especial, recorriendo cada cuadra, cada colonia, cada ventanilla, hueco o lo que fuera, hasta que sol se levantó de nuevo sobre el pueblo y se resguardaron en escondite debajo de un comedero de yaks.

—¿Dónde estará esa niña? Tampoco hemos visto rastros de Toothless.

—Oh, no te angusties Stormfly ya verás que los encontraremos, ¿es decir cuántas casas pueden haber y con dragones? Además hay muy pocas niñas en este pueblo.

—¡Tienes razón, no hay que desanimarnos! —Stormfly se empezaba a contagiar de su energía y optimismo, y rieron como unas desquiciadas que tenían todo a su favor.

Ambas ignorantes de que la niña que buscaban vivía justo en el centro del pueblo, y ellas iban apenas en la segunda colonia.

.

.

.

 _ **OOOOOOOOO**_

 **Dos días después.** **  
**  
Astrid aun yacía en cama, tenía que dormir boca abajo puesto que la mayor parte de su castigo se la había llevado su espalda, en todo momento se dejó de atender, más fue sólo por conveniencia, pues le apuraba curarse para poder demostrarle "a su majestad" de lo que era capaz. Desde aquel día se había encerrado en una burbuja de odio y rencor que no pasó desapercibido por la servidumbre.

Las mucamas habían conocido a su princesa como alguien que siempre decía _"Gracias"_ o _"Por favor_ ", una niña que era gentil, ahora esa niña sólo se limitaba a decir _"Lárguense",_ _"hagan su trabajo rápido, imbéciles_ ", era completamente otra.

Dado que la Sra. Jorgenson era una de sus cuidadoras, se le ocurrió la idea de que tal vez la compañía de sus amigos la ayudarían a sanar aquel resentimiento, así que pidió a su hijo y al resto de los niños a hacerle una visita.

Los niños aceptaron de inmediato y se arreglaron para ver a su amiga, Fishlegs incluso le llevaba flores.

—Astrid…

La aludida bufó al escuchar esa voz, y lo primero que pensó fue ¿quién había dejado entrar a la hija de los bufones a sus aposentos? Con el cuerpo tembloroso se reincorporó de la cama, viendo con horror que no sólo era Ruffnut la que estaba en su habitación sino que también estaba su molesto hermano, el odioso hijo de los Jorgenson y el miedoso de Fishlegs.

—Astrid. —saludó Snotlout. —Mamá dijo que podíamos venir a verte. —dijo con un sonrojo, ya que su amiga sólo llevaba un vendaje que la cubría del torso y una sábana que la cubría de la cintura hacia abajo.

—Creo que mejor los niños nos retiramos. —dijo Fishlegs igual de enrojecido.

—¿Por qué, no es que sea diferente que Ruffnut? —trató de bromear el gemelo.

—¡No tonto! Esto es diferente… ¡bobo! Todos ustedes salgan. —empujó Ruffnut a su hermano junto con los demás niños.

—¡Mejor por qué no se salen todos y dejan de fastidiarme! —corrió Hofferson despectivamente. —Me fastidian, no son más que unos inútiles…

Aquella actitud desconcertó a los niños, en todos los años que llevaban de conocerse nunca lo había tratado de esa manera.

—Astrid… ¿qué te pasa? Somos tus amigos. —dijo el entristecido Fishlegs.

La princesa bufó.

—¿Amigos? ¡Ustedes no son nada! ¡No les debo nada! ¡Así que lárguense de aquí o no respondo de mis actos!

—¡ay, sí! ¿y qué nos vas a hacer? —retó Ruffnut burlonamente pensando que se trataba de una broma.

La princesa se levantó con fiereza de la cama para enfrentarla, mostrando el pequeño short que mostraba como ropa interior, los sonrojados Snotlout y Fishlegs se dieron media vuelta de inmediato, pero a los gemelos, en especial a Ruffnut le valió verla en paños menores.

—¡¿Te quieres largar ya?! —exigió Astrid nuevamente.

—¡Oblígame!

Un fuerte empujón sobre su pecho fue suficiente para silenciar a la pequeña Ruffnut, había sido tan fuerte que había caído junto con su hermano, Snotlout y Fishlegs que terminó aplastando las flores.

— ¿Astrid, qué tienes? —fue cuando se dio cuenta la gemela que su amiga iba en serio.

Los niños la desconocían, jamás habían visto esa actitud, sabía que era agresiva y tenía su carácter pero la niña que estaba en ese momento frente a ellos no era la que conocían, era sombría, estaba furiosa y muy herida.

—¡Yo soy Astrid Hofferson VI futura reina de Nomen! ¡Se hará mi voluntad les guste o no! Y ahora lo que quiero es que se ¡LARGUEN! ¡VAYANSE, VAYANSE!

Los niños salieron a empujones de la habitación, su amiga parecía poseída por una bestia maligna, y temieron en ese momento por su vida.

Una vez que se fueron Astrid cerró la puerta de golpe, muy en el fondo de ella no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer a sus amigos, sin embargo aquel débil pensamiento fue desechado rápidamente al ver las cicatrices que le habían quedado de la paliza que le había dejado su padre.

— ¿Amigos? —bufó aplastando los restos de las flores. —Basura… no los necesito.

Y viendo que ya podía estar de pie, tomó su armadura y sin solicitarlo fue a donde su padre se encontraba.

.

.

Con fiereza, entró a la sala de juntas donde le habían informado que su padre se encontraba con los demás súbditos; los varones presentes, incluyendo a Lennart, Spitelout e Ingerman padre se asombraron con el atrevimiento de la niña, que desde el umbral de la puerta no parecía nada esa niña entusiasta que habían visto en días anteriores, había algo perturbador en ella.

—Astrid eres una irrespetuosa… ¿cómo te atreves a…

—¡Estoy lista para la maldita prueba! ¿y usted su majestad? —retó con sarcasmo.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, Hofferson quedó impactado con el atrevimiento de su hija, pero le daría lo que quería, y si le fallaba nuevamente, la mataría.

.

.

Aun en cautiverio Toothless seguía aguardando por su destino, las palabras "Ten fe", aun rondaban por su cabeza y era lo que mantenían con fuerza; sin embargo no sabía cuánto aguantaría ya que por otro lado, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

De repente, escuchó que los humanos se habían adentrado a las celdas, para ser exactos los mismos tipos que lo habían atrapado y con la misma rudeza con la que lo habían hecho, se lo llevaron encerrado en una jaula rumbo a lugar desconocido.

.

.

Stormfly y Poppy estaban agotadas, habían recorrido cada casa, cada rincón del pueblo humano y no habían dado con la niña ni con Toothless; y como en los últimos días, trabajan de noche y dormían de día, hasta que un sonido a media día las despertó a ambas.

—Ay ¿qué es ese escándalo? — se talló Poppy los ojos.

—Parece que los humanos se reunirán. —observó Stormfly por un hueco que varias personas caminaban hacia un mismo rumbo.

—Es nuestra oportunidad… ¿qué tal si los seguimos?

—Poppy, son demasiados…

—Descuida… ahora nos disfrazaremos de ¡eso! —señaló efusivamente a una oveja que se encontraba mascando hierba.

—¡Ay, protégenos Amaru! —rezó Stormfly antes de ser cubierta por el cabello de la pequeña troll que se transformó en esponjosa lana.

.

.

Astrid pensó que la prueba la haría sola, pero al parecer su padre pretendía presionarla o humillarla públicamente cuando vio a la gente entrar al salón que usaban para el entrenamiento, no importaba, lo que le tuviera preparado su padre ya estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

Pero mientras esperaba a que la gente se acomodara, miró a su alrededor, curiosa de ver quienes estaban, haciendo una mueca de fastidio cuando vio a Ruffnut y al resto de los niños en otro extremo, por otro lado haciendo una mueca de desagrado cuando vio a Lenny de espectador junto con su padre, y una mujer aun lado de ellos que llamó su atención, pues era la única que vestía de blanco y llevaba una capucha que cubría su rostro.

— ¿Quién será esa tipa?

Más su curiosidad tuvo que aguardar cuando las puertas del salón se cerraron y su padre con un grito llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Estamos aquí todo reunidos, para ver en vivo un espectáculo que sólo un Hofferson puede brindar! Datando de los remotos tiempos de Hofferson I y II recordamos este evento cada año…

.

.

Stormfly y Poppy habían logrado seguir a la multitud con su disfraz de oveja, cuando llegaron al recinto donde todo el humano estaba ingresando, cambiaron de rumbo para buscar un lugar donde pudieran observar.

—Oh, mira ahí, —señaló Poppy una ventanilla en lo alto.

—No la alcanzó.

—No te preocupes yo te llevaré.

La troll deshizo su cabello lana y lo hizo una firme escalera, la cual treparon para poder también ser partícipes del espectáculo.

—Oye, oye… ¿esa no es? —observó con detenimiento Poppy a la niña rubia que esperaba en el centro de ese salón.

—¡Es ella! —exclamó Stormfly.

.

..

—Bla bla bla bla… al demonio los antepasados padre. —murmuraba Astrid, aburrida con escuchar de nuevo la historia de los Hofferson.

—Dado que los tiempos han cambiado, he concedido a mi hija la oportunidad de matar a un dragón justo aquí, en este momento.

—¿Esa es la prueba? —susurró Astrid con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse dándole entrada al par de cazadores que custodiaban una jaula cuyo contenido era un pequeño dragón negro sumamente asustado.

.

.

—¡Toothless! —gritaron Poppy y Stormfly al mismo tiempo.

.

.

Astrid tomó el hacha que colgaba en su espalda y se preparó para combatir al dragón. Ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera el miedo que este mostraba.

Los cazadores con empujones sacaron a Toothless de su jaula, este quiso huir pero los mismos hombres le impidieron el paso, lo tomaron de las alas y lo aventaron justo a los pies de la princesa. Esta alzó el hacha con fiereza y arremetió contra el dragón, que nada lento se salió de la puntería de ella y el hacha terminó estrellándose contra el suelo y se rompió.

—Estúpido dragón, quédate quieto. —bramó Astrid sacando un cuchillo.

.

..

—¡No, ¿qué está haciendo?!—se entristeció Poppy al ver las acciones de esa niña.

—No es como creíamos…—se lamentó Stormfly. —Toothless… ¡sal de ahí!

.

.

.

—Vaya un dragón como el que cazamos papá. —observó Lenny. —Pero es igual de enano que ella, así que chiste.

—Mejor cierra la boca y observa, que Hofferson se crea su propia mentira, su pequeña deshonra siempre será eso, no importa cuántos dragones le traiga para matar.

—Nunca será mejor que nosotros, y después de lo que te hizo padre… juro que algún día me vengaré…

—Más vale que lo hagas, tienes que… ya no aceptaremos más humillaciones de su parte.

.

.

.

Toothless trataba por todo los medios esquivar los ataques de esa niña que catálogo como una loca, y tampoco se la dejaría tan fácil, la embistió fuera de su alcance y trató de lanzarle una de sus plasmas, pero de su boca sólo salió un escupitajo que cayó a unos centímetros de donde estaba su contricante.

—Qué asco… eres un dragón asqueroso. —la escuchó bramar.

— _Menos asquerosa eres tú, bestia infeliz._

El furia nocturna se lanzó de a ella para morderla, o intentarlo, aun no tenía dientes pero su mandíbula era fuerte. Con un hábil movimiento, logró prensarse de su brazo, sin embargo su táctica no funcionó pues en cuanto le prensó uno de sus brazos, esta le dio un codazo con el otro brazo, justo en medio de su cabeza.

El golpe había sido tan fuerte que la soltó de inmediato, el furia nocturna dudó que tanta fuerza proviniera de tan pequeña criatura, que desde su perspectiva parecía una bestia terrorífica.

— _Amaru… por favor ¡ayúdame!_ —rogó de nuevo al cielo cubierto en ese momento por el techo del salón.

— ¡Guarda silencio dragón! —bramó Astrid cuando lo escuchó llorar y de forma amenazadora se empezó a acercar a su contrincante para acabar de una vez con él.

El furia nocturna se inmovilizó al ver que no importaba lo que hiciera, estaba todo perdido, así que sólo bajó la cabeza esperando lo que le deparaba el destino.

.

.

La sombría Astrid notó cuando la criatura se rindió, era su oportunidad para demostrarle a su padre y a todos los presentes que era tan buena cazadora como lo habían sido sus antepasados; que no le importaba la tristeza, el miedo y desesperanza de ese dragón, el cual moriría a favor de ella para hacerla recobrar su honor.

Lo sacrificaría para encontrarle por fin significado a esa palabra, para que las dudas del día de la cacería por fin se aclararan.

—¡MUEREEEE!

.

.

Stormfly y Poppy cerraron los ojos para no ver el desenlace del pobre furia nocturna. Lo mismo pasando con los gemelos, Snotlout y Fishlegs quienes no iban a soportar ver a un ser viviente morir en manos de su amiga, un acto al cual ya no le encontraron algún chiste ni significado.

.

.

Toothless esperó el golpe con los ojos cerrados, sintió la ligera ráfaga que la espada emitió más no sintió golpe alguno, al abrir los ojos, vio que la pequeña fiera gruñía pues al parecer su espada se había atascado con algo en el aire, algo invisible lo había detenido.

El público, incluyendo el rey, se desconcertaron al ver a Astrid aparentemente peleando con el aire, pues aunque está se apoyara del suelo y del mango de la espada esta no caían en el dragón furia nocturna.

.

.

Astrid no entendía que pasaba, era como si una fuerza sobrenatural estuviera impidiendo el ataque, pero no iba a permitirle que le arruinara su momento y peleó contra esa fuerza ante la atónita mirada del pequeño.

 _ **"¿Crees que haces bien haciendo esto?"**_

—¿Qué? ¡¿Quién dijo eso?! —gritó molesta al escuchar la sutil voz de una mujer, y de repente a su alrededor sólo quedaron ella, el dragón y aquella misteriosa mujer de blanco.

.

.

—Se volvió loca. —escupió Lennart al verla hablando sola.

Hofferson no entendía qué pasaba con su hija, pero empezaba a irritarle.

—¡Astrid, acaba con él!

.

.

En aquella gris habitación, los gritos de Hofferson hicieron eco alrededor e irritaron a Astrid, que un estando en ese lugar, creyó que todo era parte de su imaginación.

 _ **"No ganarás nada haciendo esto, ni con todos tus esfuerzos lograrás que te amen, ni que te respeten y muchas cosas más…"**_ dijo la dama de blanco.

—¡Cierra la boca! ¿Tú qué sabes? ¡Yo haré lo que quiera! Soy Hofferson VI, la sexta heredera de una dinastía de grandes guerreros y una estúpida mujer en mi imaginación no me hará cambiar de opinión,

Intentó de nuevo acabar con el pequeño furia nocturna que no era más que espectador de ese milagro que estaba presenciando, pues en cuanto la pequeña bribona ignoró las recomendaciones de aquella dama, esta resplandeció y se convirtió en un enorme dragón con forma de serpiente.

— _Amaru…—_ susurró fascinado.

.

..

El salón de entrenamiento empezó a temblar inexplicablemente, los presentes trataban de mantenerse en pie, hasta que una cegadora luz se expandió como con una gran fuerza que hizo volar todos los presentes, Astrid fue la primera en salir disparada con aquella fuerza, cayó de espaldas lastimándose las heridas que no hicieron más que recordarle todo el rencor y la ira que sentía y lo que se había propuesto para remediarlo, pero ese ente misterioso sólo lo estaba complicando todo.

 _ **"Pensé que eras diferente,.. Pensé que contigo las cosas cambiarían, veo que tu corazón está cegado por el odio y la tristeza, te comportas como una bestia"**_

—¡Cierra la boca…no me importa lo que pienses!

 _ **"Y dado que pareces eso, es en lo que te convertirás…"**_

Astrid no entendía que pasaba, se levantó con la única intención de matar a ese dragón parlanchín, más sus intenciones se aplacaron cuando empezó a sentir un ardor en todo su ser.

 _ **"Sabrás lo que es vivir con miedo, desahuciada, lo que se siente ser un animal… "**_

Conforme Amaru seguía hablando más dolor sentía Astrid, la cual empezó a sufrir un reacción en cadena; empezando por su piel la cual se tornó en un color azul y escamoso, luego su cabeza donde dolorosas protuberancias salieron disparadas de entre su cabello, para después pasar a su boca, donde su dientes se empezaban a deformar y sus colmillos empezaron a sobresalir por su boca a doler luego un dolor en su espalda baja donde sintió que algo emergería, con horror vio que estaba convirtiendo en una bestia, en un demonio.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —se echó al suelo y rogó por el perdón, pues el dolor que estaba experimentando era mucho peor a los golpes que le había dado su padre.

 _ **"¡Demasiado tarde!, vivirás como una bestia hasta que aprendas el verdadero significado del sacrificio y del amor, y este te sea reciproco, tu penitencia será que cuidarás a todos los dragones que tu gente ha dejado huérfanos, en especial a este furia nocturna…"**_

—¿Qué? —exclamó Toothless sin entender, mientras veía como aquella niña se retorcía del dolor con la transformación que estaba experimentado.

Los demás espectadores no hacían más que ver incrédulos lo que pasaba con esa niña y ese extraño dragón. Cuando el dolor de esta terminó vieron con horror en lo que se habían transformado.

.

.

Al ya no sentir dolor, Astrid se levantó con pesadez notando que ya no llevaba prenda alguna, además de los resultados de toda aquel dolor que había sufrido, en especial algo que le había salido en la espalda baja.

—¿Una cola? —vio horrorizada que tenía una cola escamosa con una terminación en punta. —¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

—¡¿Qué significa eso?!

El grito de su padre la volvió a la realidad donde aún seguía en el salón de entrenamiento junto con el pueblo presentes, quienes la observaban con desconcierto al igual que su padre.

 _ **"Ahora sabrás lo que siente vivir como un animal"**_

—¡Maten a esa bestia y a esa otra también! —ordenó el rey señalando tanto a Astrid como Amaru.

La primera se asustó al ver que su padre ya ni siquiera la reconocía y que Lennart fue el primero sacar la lanza para desafiarla.

 _ **"¿ves ahora lo que los dragones sentían?"**_

— ¡Muere bestia!

Antes de que el cazador se acercara a Astrid, Amaru intervino en el ataque de Lennart lazándole un destello de luz, que dejó pulverizado al hombre en menos de un segundo.

Tanto Lenny, (el más impactado de todos) como la gente ahogó un grito al ver hecho cenizas al hombre.

De inmediato todos los presentes quisieron huir y entre empujones se adelantaron a la salida, a excepción del rey que desenfundó su espada para desafiar el dios dragón pero antes de que siquiera pudiera acercársele Amaru atacó de la misma manera y desapareció al rey justo frente a Astrid, dejando que la cenizas de este cayeran sobre la niña bestia.

—¡Astrid!

La niña se asustó al escuchar la voz de aquellos que había rechazado como amigos, y quienes a pesar de sus ofensas iban con sus pequeñas espadas para defenderla.

—¡no, no se acerquen!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Amaru lanzó un potente rayo de luz sobre los cuatro niños; Astrid chilló al ver el ataque y que sus amigos quedaron atrapados en esa luz que poco a poco los convirtió en piedras.

El dios dragón empezó a lanzar el mismo ataque sobre todos los presentes y todos lo que habían intentado huir, Lenny cayó de entre la multitud e inútilmente trató de evadir el ataque con sus manos, pero al contacto con la luz también quedó convertido en piedra.

Spitelout, Ingerman padre, la sra. Jorgenson, gente buena que Astrid había conocido quedó hecha piedra o fue reducida en cenizas frente a sus ojos.

Tanto Toothless como Poppy y Stormfly, que aún seguían en la ventanilla, estaban de igual manera viendo en todo lo que se estaba convirtiendo el pueblo de los humanos, y con un último destello de luz lanzado por el dios inundo no sólo el pueblo sino toda la isla que se agitó ante su poder.

Cuando la luz se empezó a disipar, lo mismo pasó con el dios dragón que lentamente empezó a desvanecerse.

—¡Espera! ¿qué les has hecho?! —reclamó Astrid

"Aquellos que desvanecieron como polvo… no eran dignos de seguir en esta tierra…, lo que se convirtieron en piedra…es porque aún hay una posibilidad de que guarden bondad en su corazón… o que nunca mataron han cometido un acto considerado impuro… es mi garantía para… que hagas lo… correcto…"

—¿Qué quieres decir?

" _ **Te daré hasta tu vigésima primera primavera, sí fallas en el propósito que tengo para ti… no sólo tendrás la apariencia de una bestia… sino que te convertirás en ello…y tu gente nunca volverá a… despertar… vivirán, crecerán y morirán como… piedras…"**_

—No, no, no… no puedes hacer esto… ¡¿por qué yo?!

Sin embargo Amaru se desvaneció con la brisa del viento, susurrando algo que sólo Toothless fue capaz de percibir.

 _ **"Vi algo especial en ti, permíteme volverlo a ver."**_

— _¿Qué quiso decir?_ —no entendió nada el dragón,

Sin embargo despertó de sus pensamientos con los quejidos de la bestia humana. Astrid se había dejado caer de rodillas y golpeó con impotencia el suelo, emitiendo horribles gruñidos.

Toothless se asustó y salió despavorido del recinto esquivando todas estatuas de humanos que habían quedado. Ni loco se iba a dejar cuidar por ella como había dicho Amaru, esa niña seguía y seguiría siendo su enemiga.

Mientras que a Astrid, poco le importó que el dragón saliera huyendo, cuando dejó el berrinche de lado se levantó para ver con tristeza las consecuencias de sus actos y decisiones; por su imprudencia y soberbia, gente inocente había pagado el precio, y si antes creía que estaba sola, ahora en realidad lo estaba.

Continuará.

 **Próximo capítulo, "El herrero" XD, adivinen quién saldrá.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Lilu: bueno supongo que podemos descansar de Lenny y Lennart por una buena temporada XD. Espero te haya gustado.**

 **Charlie Santa: pues sí pasó XD, ya está maldita. Saludos.**

 **Melanie: Pues el viejo no reaccionó bien, y ya tuvo su merecido pero quien pagará los platos rotos será Astrid.**

 **Violeta: Recomendada la de trolls, en especial para que veas la impectiva actitud de Poppy y conozcas a Branch, su pareja en la película, y el cual tendrá un papel similar en este fic. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Así es , fue Lennart quien la vio, y pues fue con el chisme y Astrid se delató también sola, las cosas no pintaron bien. Saludos.**

 **Evir: Bueno aquí Toothless contarás los años, en años dragón en teoría será más viejo que Hiccup y Astrid cuando todos se encuentren, aunque en actitud dejará mucho que desear XD. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: bueno Hiccup será de otro lugar, y para hacerte spoiler digamos que actuara como mediador una vez que llegue a la isla donde están todos. Saludos.**

 **Ana Karen: espero tener el próximo capítulo la semana siguiente. Saludos.**

 **Alba; Gracias, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos.**

 **Guest; XD, y maté a unos cuantos más en este, creo que por el momento pararé, aunque ya sé quién es el siguiente en morir también. Saludos.**

 **Risu: Yeii, gracias por leer y sí el lemmon no será necesario aquí, dado que Astrid será sumamente inocente en muchas cosas y Hiccup demasiado tímido también, aparte que ese problema estético puede causar algo de problema XD. Saludos.**

 **MArcy: pues se contuvo Toothles por el momento, pero que le hará la vida imposible a Astrid así lo hará. Saludos.**

 **Alexandra: jajaja lo siento de nuevo, espero te haya gustado este capí .**

 **MeimiCaro: El complejo fue lo que la terminó hundiendo, ahora el problema es que tendrá que seguir peleando con ese completo y la culpa que le cargaron sólo a ella, por los pecados de otros. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: ya lo maté no te preocupes, así que cero Lenny y Lennart por ahora. Saludos.**

 **Ritorudeito: jajaja algo así será, utilizará la frase "Quiero más que está vida provincial" o algo así, nunca vi la película en español XD. Saludos.**

 _ **A los favoritos, lectores anónimos y seguidores, nos leemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**_

 _ **27 de agosto de 2017**_


	4. El herrero

**nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

 **:D**

 **Capítulo 4**

.

" **El herrero"**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Esto es Berk, el mejor secreto guardado de… ¡de todas partes!, ¿qué hace más especial a este montículo de piedras mojadas a otro montículo de piedras mojadas? Es lo que quisiera saber…"_

 _._

 _._

— ¡Hiccup!

Un soñador muchacho de cabello castaño se sobresaltó de su lugar con el grito de un hombre robusto de cabello y bigote rubio al cual le faltaba algunos miembros de su cuerpo, al igual que a él.

—¿Otra vez hablando solo?

—Se le llama "pensar" Gobber, algo que sé que no se da mucho por aquí.

Explicó el llamado Hiccup corriendo por toda la forja con un pedido de espadas que se supone debería de estar afilando.

—Pues deberías de pensar en cómo acabar ese pedido ¿por qué adivina quién llegó?

Acto seguido, el llamado Gobber abrió las ventanas de madera mostrando a unos fieros vikingos que esperaban por sus armas.

—¡Dioses Gobber cierra eso!

—Demasiado tarde pescadito. —rio el burlón herrero maestro, cuando toda su clientela se adelantó a la ventanilla como una manada de yaks hambrientos.

Fue una mala tarde para el joven herrero.

Después de afilar, dar miles de explicaciones, recibir amenazas de muerte de todas las formas posibles y contentar a la clientela con descuentos, el herrero se permitió descansar de todo ese ajetreado trabajo.

—Por los dioses, ¿por qué los soldados y cazadores no podrán mantener sus espadas y hachas afiladas al menos una semana? —se quejó dándose un masaje en los hombros.

—Son soldados, tú lo has dicho. —respondió su maestro pasándole un tarro con hidromiel. —Destruir está en su naturaleza

—Debería haber más que eso, debería haber algo más para…

—¿Ti? Pudiste ser parte de su grupo.

— ¿Con esto? —mostró Hiccup la prótesis en su pierna izquierda.

Su maestro se contuvo de opinar, pues él estaba en la misma situación, cuando fue catalogado como loco después de que contó que por causa de un monstruo extraño había perdido sus extremidades cuando había ido a pescar.

—Deberías estar alegre de que al menos el jefe Drago nos concedió esta forja para ganarnos la vida. Pensé que después de la muerte de tu padre se la daría a alguien más.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero está vida! Y tampoco ser una soldado o cazador… quiero… quiero…más que está vida provincial.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Gobber tomando su bebida, su alumno parecía tan inspirado que incluso pensó que podría convertir el momento en una especie de musical, pero en lugar de eso el muchacho sólo dio una largo suspiro.

—No sé, salir de aquí… ver qué hay en el más allá.

—Interesante muchacho, pero mejor guárdate tus ideas para ti mismo, ya sabes qué aquí somos muy "provincianos". Tómame a mí como ejemplo.

—Yo si te creo en lo que te pasó y en lo que viste…—dijo disimuladamente.

—Deliré Hiccup… nada de eso fue verdad, por tú bien ¡no hagas locuras!

Lo tomaré en cuenta—dijo el herrero cohibido por la actitud tan seria de su maestro. —Bueno…. Creo que iré a caminar un momento por los alrededores antes de la cena. ¿Le avisas a mamá?

—Seguro, tengo mucha hambre que me comería cualquier cosa que ella cocine.

Ambos herreros se levantaron de su asientos, se estiraron y tronaron unos cuantos huesos, al salir de la forja cada quien tomó un rumbo distinto.

Hiccup Haddock III, de 21 años de edad, uno de los dos herreros de la única forja de Berk, caminaba por el pueblo ensimismado en sus pensamientos, la gente solía verlo raro, ya que desde pequeño mostró una complexión poco característica a comparación de todos los guerreros que solían habitar esa isla, además de tener una forma de pensar distinta.

Porque en Berk, donde quiera que uno volteara a ver siempre había un cazador o soldado; todo un grupo de hombres a cargo del "supremo jefe": Drago, como lo veneraban ellos, este jefe que aunque tenía un carácter de los mil demonios mantenía al pueblo bajo estricta vigilancia y por eso cualquier enemigo que se atreviera a atacarlos acababa mal, era un hombre que gozaba de una buena fortuna gracias a los pobladores que daban sus respetos a él, y con el cual apoyaba a los desdichados como Hiccup y Gobber.

Generalmente a los varones de la isla, el jefe le imponía su profesión, en su mayoría todos terminaban siendo cazadores o soldados, (los puestos de máximo rango) pero también había pescadores, taladores, mineros, y como en el caso de Hiccup: herrero; mientras que a las mujeres siempre y cuando tuvieran un rango inferior al del varón podían seleccionar la profesión de su elección, siendo el más alto rango el de una guerrera valkiria, como las llamaban, o lo más respetado, una sacerdotisa o "Seid" seguido de las curanderas.

Y dado a cómo funcionaban las cosas en Berk, Hiccup Haddock no estaba satisfecho con su estilo de vida.

—Debe haber más que esta vida provincial. —resopló con fastidio y tan ido estaba en sus pensamientos cuando chocó inevitablemente con otro habitante de la isla.

Hiccup ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver con quién había chocado, pues fue bruscamente empujado contra el suelo.

—Pero que tenemos aquí… Hiccup Haddock "una pierna" III. —se burló el mejor cazador y soldado de la zona: Viggo Grimborn. —Lamento haberte empujado, pero creía que era un mosquito fastidioso el que se me había acercado.

—Descuida, seguro que fue eso. —respondió Haddock con sarcasmo sacudiéndose la tierra del pantalón. —Me voy. —dijo sin más y pasó de lado.

—¡Espera! Nuestra contienda no acaba quiero la revancha en mazas y garras.

El herrero resopló con fastidio, desde un inocente juego de mesa, en el que él resultó ser el ganador, no había podido quitarse al cazador de encima, pues Viggo Grimborn, hasta su llegada, era conocido como el mejor jugador y estratega del famoso juego.

—Me encantaría Viggo, pero ¿sabes? Tengo otras cosas que hacer… así que…

—¡Mi hermano te pidió la revancha! —intervino el enorme hermano mayor de este, tomando al muchacho por la camisa.

—¡Por los dioses quieren dejarlo en paz! —una voz femenina se hizo escuchar.

Al girarse Hiccup se dio cuenta que se trataba de sus mejores amigas, Camicazi y Heather, ambas miembros de las guerreras valkirias, y quienes se encargaban en parte de ver que todo estuviera bien por los alrededores.

—Por dios Ryker, las señoritas tiene razón, suelta al muchacho. —ordenó Viggo con la hipócrita amabilidad con la que se caracterizaba.

El hermano mayor de este dejó caer a Hiccup, quien de nuevo cayó de sentón en el suelo, su trasero empezaba a resentirlo.

—Pero piénsalo Hiccup, si aceptas darme la revancha pues no sé… tal vez pueda interceder ante Drago por ti, para que te deje ir a las exploraciones que yo y el resto de los cazadores hacemos.

Aquella propuesta hizo tic en los oídos de herrero, que estaba siendo ayudado a levantarse por las chicas.

—¿Qué dices?

—Una apuesta mi estimado Hiccup, gáname y te dejaré subir a mi navío para que salgas de esta isla.

—¿Y si yo pierdo?

—Yo ganaré la satisfacción de ser el mejor en mazas y garras…—lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. —Y tú… pues más patético no podrás ser, ya vives en la humillación, así que supongo que dará lo mismo para ti.

El herrero tronó los dientes, generalmente la gente del pueblo se atribuía el derecho de insultarlo sólo por la posición que Drago le había dado.

—Hiccup basta, no tienes por qué aceptar. —intervino Heather.

—El que no puede con la humillación es otro. —escupió Camicazi con rencor.

—Señoritas, les pido por favor no intervenir esto es sólo cosa de hombres ¿no, Hiccup?

El muchacho sonrió de lado.

—Por supuesto, y acerca de tu propuesta ¿Podría pensarlo?

Viggo frunció el ceño, su contrincante de juegos parecía tener algo en mente, pero el cómo rival honorable (que pretendía ser) le concedió aquella petición.

—Te doy hasta mañana, a medio día… si la respuesta es un "sí" habrá un tablero listo para nuestro encuentro y si no aceptas….

—Lo sé, lo sé, soy un cobarde bla bla, fue sólo suerte la otra vez, bla bla bla, ya me sé todo lo que has dicho sobre mi Viggo, así que descuida.

Dejando ya las cartas sobre la mesa, los hermanos cazadores se alejaron de la escena, dejando al herrero con las dos chicas.

—Hiccup, ¿estás loco? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Nunca quitártelo de encima? —preguntó Heather.

—Porque ya sabemos que le vas a ganar, y él se va a obsesionar aún más. —concordó Camicazi.

—Descuiden, no será por mucho tiempo. —siguió el herrero con su caminata.

Las dos guerreras lo siguieron, conocían a ese chico desde niños, pues tenían la misma edad, y sabían lo ingenioso e imprudente que podía ser.

—Hiccup, ¿podrías decirnos qué es lo que te pasa? —trató de detenerlo Heather.

—Sí, últimamente estás en las nubes… ¿acaso estás así porqué hoy se cumple un año de…?—miró Camicazi su pierna.

—No, claro que no…—detuvo Hiccup su andanza para también mirar a ese pedazo de hierro que ahora formaba parte de su cuerpo. —Es sólo que estoy tan fastidiado, es decir "Berk"… —resopló. —¿en serio no hay más que esto? —preguntó viendo al cielo.

Tomó asiento en un tronco que los vikingos usaban como banca sin dejar de suspirar y mirar al cielo.

—Ay Hiccup, en serio a veces no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, eres tan raro —opinó Camicazi sentándose a un lado de él.

—Lo mismo pienso. —dijo Heather tomando asiento a su otro extremo. — Tal vez te sientes así porque el jefe Drago te dio ese puesto y tú esperabas ser algo más como…

Y de repente como si un destello de luz se atravesara frente a ellos, pasó el más galante, fiel y mejor soldado de Berk.

—Eeeeeeret. —suspiraron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo con los ojos brillantes, mientras enmarcaban el perfecto rostro del soldado en un marco lleno de flores.

Hiccup se asqueó con ambas chicas o más bien con el varonil hombre que tenía embobadas a sus amigas.

—Chicas… quisieran concentrarse.

—Oh, es tan perfecto…—suspiró Heather sin quitarle la vista de encima—Y sólo es cuatro años mayor que nosotros.

—Hoy ayudó a una ancianita para bajar a su gato de un árbol, fue tan lindo. —contó Camicazi ensoñada.

—Eh… chicas… ¿creía me aconsejaban?

—Hiccup cállate… sólo falta unos momentos para que se pierda de nuestra vista. —pidió Heather dándole manotazos.

—Si es que no me voy y lo persigo. —planeó Camicazi con una sonrisita malvada.

—¡No te atreverías! —exclamó Heather para retar a su amiga y rival de amores.

—¡Pues sí lo haría!

—¡Chicas, por favor! —intervino Hiccup haciendo réferi entre ellas

Pero de repente su propio rayo de luz lo deslumbró tal como había pasado con sus amigas, pues a unos metros de donde se encontraba el galán de sus amigas se acercaba la chica catalogada como la más hermosa mujer de Berk.

—Liris….—suspiró embobado.

Fue el turno de Camicazi y Heather en tratar de despertar a su amigo, pues este parecía que se había ido a otro mundo, y como no, cuando vieron quien se acercaba, la nombrada Liris, de estatura promedio, cuerpo delgado, hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cabello castaño claro, conocida por ser la que tenía encantando a la mayor parte de los varones de Berk por su belleza, delicadeza y por ser muy misteriosa.

—¡Ay, ni está tan bonita! —se quejó Camicazi cuando vio a su rayo de luz conversando con la chica.

—Y es muy rara. —opinó Heather también viéndola con recelo, pues Eret y ella se llevaban muy bien.

—Quieren callarse. —dijo Hiccup aun embobado con ella.

—Oye Hiccup si tanto te gusta, porque no eres más como….ahhh Eret. —aconsejó Camicazi. —Así ella te hará caso, y a mí me quitas a una rival de encima.

— ¡¿Disculpa?! —exclamó Heather ofendida. —Es: "nos quita".

—Uy… lo siento, pero ¿qué dices Hiccup?

—Ja ¿ser como Eret? Ni quien quiera… para andar se bonito por todos lados y hablar raro, no gracias.

Ambas chicas gruñeron, aunque fueran amigos, no podían permitir que Hiccup se burlara de su hombre soñado; sin embargo se abstuvieron de darle una paliza, pues el rayo de luz de su amigo ya había terminado de hablar con Eret y ahora iba en dirección a donde ellos estaban.

— ¡Ándale, habla con ella! —empujó Heather. —Confiésale lo que sientes.

—Nosotras no iremos—susurró Camicazi nada discreta, pues corrió como correcaminos llevándose de un estirón a Heather, para ocultarse detrás de una de las cabañas.

—Hola Hiccup. —saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

—Eh…ah… eh… hola Liris, hola, hola. —saludó este torpemente.

—Justo te estaba buscando.

—A…a….¿a mi? —dijo balbuceando.

Camicazi y Heather estaban que se destrozaban la cabeza contra la cabaña al ver a su amigo tan torpe.

—Sí, a ti. —rio. —quería saber si le podías dar filo a mi cuchillo de cocina… ya no corta como antes. —explicó mientras le mostraba el utensilio el cual estaba envuelto en un pañuelo.

—Ah… déjame ver. —Hiccup sintió un extraño alivio y una oportunidad de conversar con su dama soñada. —Vaya, si está muy desgastada, eh… si tienes tiempo puedo abrir la forja y afilarla.

—¡Oh no!, sé que ya está cerrado, no alcancé temprano, vi que había mucha gente, sólo te la quería dejar de encargo, puedo pasar mañana temprano sin problemas.

—No es para nada molestia, anda vamos…—invitó Hiccup.

Liris aceptó con una sonrisa y se dejó guiar por el herrero rumbo a la forja, mientras que Camicazi y Heather brincaban emocionadas detrás de la cabaña al ver que su amigo había tenido éxito con la chica.

.

.

.

Una vez en la forja, Hiccup invitó a sentarse a la chica en un banco (que limpió previamente) mientras él sacaba una piedra para afilar el cuchillo.

—Este lugar es interesante. —observó Liris a su alrededor. —Es muy cálido.

—Demasiado para mi parecer, es el resultado de que el horno este encendido casi todo el día.

—Debe ser agradable como quiera trabajar aquí, es decir, durante el invierno debe tener sus ventajas… eso creo.

—En eso no te equivocas. —sonrió Hiccup aun su labor de afilar el cuchillo. —Aunque…

—¿Aunque?

—Bueno… es que me gustaría hacer algo más que esto, es decir, ya lo hacía desde niño desde que mi padre murió, luego el accidente de mi pierna.

—Comprendo…—interrumpió Liris. — Debe ser difícil que el jefe Drago te haya impuesto este trabajo, sólo por tu condición.

—Sí, pero ya que, aunque no me guste creo que aún hay razones por las que me gusta Berk, es decir tiene sus cosas buenas…—dijo viéndola con timidez. — ¡Listo! Ya quedó.

—Perfecto. —admiró la chica el filo en su cuchillo. — ¿cuánto te debo?

—Ammm, nada… en agradecimiento por haberme escuchado.

Liris sonrió con gentiliza.

—Entonces supongo que aún no he terminado de pagarte, ¿quisieras salir a caminar? Me da la impresión de que quieres seguir conversando.

—Eh…em… claro… si tienes tiempo. —respondió Hiccup sonrojado.

—Sí, además que hay algo que quiero decirte también. ¿Podemos caminar en el bosque?

Hiccup asintió rápidamente y ese comentario de: _"Yo también quiero decirte algo"_ lo hizo fantasear con cierto amor que podía ser correspondido.

Con el plan hecho, ambos salieron de la forja en dirección al bosque, que inicialmente era marcado por un sendero, que terminaba después en una profundidad absoluta de belleza natural.  
Durante todo el camino por el sendero, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no fue hasta que tuvieron más dificultad con el camino que empezaron a conversar.

—Supe que Viggo te retó a un juego de mazas y garras. —comentó Liris mientras era ayudada por el herrero para bajar unas rocas.

—Pfff… ya me lo esperaba, ese hombre no es más que un busca problemas.

— ¿Aceptarás?

— ¿Debería?

—Bueno, lo que apostó es bueno, pero lo que tú tienes en mente es mejor… así que sí deberías de aceptar.

— ¿Qué? —El comentario descolocó a Hiccup, pues Liris parecía estar enterada del plan que no le había dicho a nadie más.

— ¡Esto es precioso!

Y sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la orilla del bosque y de la isla, donde el sol estaba a punto de perderse en el horizonte. El más allá, como lo llamaba el herrero. Hiccup se perdió en el hermoso atardecer al igual que su compañera, a la cual reconsideró, ya que ahí, en ese lugar, no parecía haber un lugar más perfecto para una declaración.

—Liris. —tragó saliva.

La chica dejó de observar el atardecer para observar al herrero; Hiccup cabizbajo comenzó a balbucear cosas, las palabras no salían, pero cuando levantó la vista para ver a su dulce compañera tomó el valor suficiente para expresar sus sentimientos.

—¡Liris, tú me gustas mucho!

Hiccup estaba totalmente enrojecido, y con el corazón alborotado, sólo esperaba que la respuesta de la chica fuera positiva, sí era así, no le importaría vivir en la inmundicia de Berk, siempre y cuando ella estuviera con él.

Sin embargo su compañera sólo sonrió levemente, alzó su mano para alcanzar su mejilla.

—Lo sé Hiccup. —confesó apenada. —Pero, lo siento, yo…

No fue necesario que terminara, Hiccup sintió el corazón desecho con ese "lo siento".

—No te preocupes…—trató de no verse destrozado. —La chica más hermosa de Berk de seguro ya tiene alguien más. —dijo rendido.

Sin embargo Liris lo negó y siguió acariciando su mejilla.

—De hecho era precisamente lo que quería decirte… lo que decidí más bien.

El chico alzó una ceja en señal de confusión.

—Hiccup ¿Sabías que no he escogido mi profesión? —preguntó rascando su cabello con nerviosismo.

—Pensé que eras como una vikinga cocinera… digo por tu cuchillo. —respondió con una risita.

—No, y de hecho esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, quería que fueras el primero en enterarse…

—¿Eh, de qué?

—De lo que decidí…

Liris se acercó a Hiccup, se puso de puntitas para contarle un secreto en el oído, Hiccup tuvo que agacharse para escucharla, y cuando esta le confesó su secreto comprendió porque no podía corresponderle.

—Oh.., Wow… ¡vaya! Es decir… wow… ¿una seid?

Liris asintió tímidamente.

—Vaya, eso sí que es una ¡gran sorpresa!

—¿Dedicar una vida a los dioses? —preguntó

—No sé, es extraño… pero si a ti te gusta… es decir, es lo que sientes que debes de hacer, ¡adelante!

—No esperaba menos de ti Hiccup. —sonrió Liris. —Por eso que quise contártelo primero a ti, ¿sabes?, nací con un don que nadie más tiene y que no puede caer en malas manos, al igual que tú…

—¿Qué?

Otra vez la conversación se tornó extraña para el herrero pues Liris no dejaba de verlo como si pudiera ver más allá de su mente.

—Puedo ver en partes tu futuro… y tú futuro no está aquí…—explicó esta tratando de divisar dentro de él. —Debes irte para que puedas desarrollar ese don tan especial que tienes también.

—Espera, me estás diciendo que ¿puedes ver el futuro? ¿y de qué don hablas?

—Algo así, la verdad no sabría explicarte bien, pero de algo estoy segura tú lugar no es aquí, por lo que debes de aceptar el desafío de Viggo y poner tu plan en marcha.

—Wow, ¿sabes lo que planeo?

—Sí, y sé que ganarás… y te irás…

—Vaya, esto es tan raro… te hubiera dejado hablar primero antes de mi vergonzosa declaración.

—Bueno, es que quería que lo hicieras… —contestó Liris con una risita. —Al menos para saber que se sentía.

—¿Y cuál es el veredicto?

—Se siente bonito, pero sólo hasta ahí, yo sé lo que quiero y para ti…—sonrió. —sólo te puedo decir que algo mejor te espera allá afuera,…una mujer mucho más hermosa.

Aquello dejó intrigado a Hiccup, saber mucho de su futuro lo empezaba a inquietar, algo que notó la misma Liris, ya que sus visiones no eran del todo claras.

—Me tengo que ir. —dijo una vez que la noche los alcanzó.

Liris caminó en dirección al bosque oscuro, seguida por Hiccup, ambos guardaron silencio durante el transcurso de regreso al pueblo. La primera preocupada de haber hablado de más y afectar el futuro del muchacho, el segundo decidido a aceptar el reto de Viggo.

.

.

Al día siguiente, no fue necesario abrir la forja, para la noche anterior todos, incluyendo el mismo Drago, estaban enterados del desafío del mejor cazador de Berk contra el escuálido herrero. El jefe Drago había prestado las instalaciones del gran salón, pues no había nada más que disfrutara que un buen juego de mazas y garras, si es que este se llevaba a cabo, pues todavía faltaba que el herrero aceptara el desafío.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron a la par mostrando a Hiccup con su respectiva compañía: Su madre Valka, la cual se veía desgastada por el trabajo de lavandería que tenía, Gobber su maestro y mejor amigo, Camicazi y Heather sus amigas y defensoras.

Sólo ellos faltaban, tuvieron que hacer una vergonzosa entrada frente a todo el pueblo, los soldados y cazadores; Hiccup observó de reojo a la multitud viendo que también estaba Liris, esta asintió a su cabeza dándole a entender de qué aceptara, pero no quería dejarle todo al destino, ya que este podría ser incierto.

—Bienvenido muchacho. —Saludó Drago desde su trono.

—Jefe Drago. —saludó Hiccup y compañía con una reverencia.

—Nos enteramos de este interesante desafío, esperamos que lo acepte.

—Aceptaré Jefe, más desconozco si sabe los términos con los que se fijó este reto.

Drago frunció el ceño, alguien al parecer le había omitido esa parte, rápidamente Viggo intervino.

—Jefe Drago, le ofrecí al muchacho que podía acompañar a los cazadores a las islas vecinas, claro, sí ganaba.

—Bueno, sí es eso entonces…

—Debo replicar. —interrumpió Hiccup. —quiero doblar la apuesta…

—¿Qué? —gruñeron Viggo y Drago al mismo tiempo.

—Sí yo gano jefe Drago, quisiera que Viggo me concediera uno de sus navíos para viajar solo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritoneó el cazador.

—A mí no me interesa las actividades de un cazador, a mí me gustaría ser más bien un explorador.

—¿Te quejas de tu actual actividad? —gruñó Drago al verse desafiado.

Valka rápidamente tomó el brazo de su hijo para que dejara de hablar tonterías, ni ella estaba enterada de lo que pretendía, y algo le decía que no debían desafiar al jefe.

—No, y le estoy muy agradecido jefe Drago, sin embargo creo que puedo hacer más que eso… descubrir nuevo lugares es lo que quiero hacer.

—Eso ya lo hacemos los cazadores. —opinó Viggo.

—Claro, y en la mayoría de sus incursiones no logran encontrar nada importante, salvo lo que destruyeron.

—Que muchachito tan pretencioso. —dijo Drago rascándose la barbilla. — ¿insinúas que puedes encontrar mejores cosas que mis cazadores?

—Con toda sinceridad jefe Drago, así es, no me importaría viajar más allá del horizonte para demostrárselo.

La gente dio un grito ahogado pues esos territorios nunca habían sido explorados pues creían que los barcos llegarían al fin del mundo y caerían en un abismo eterno.

—Hiccup basta… me dijiste que sólo sería un desafío, que era sólo una pequeña apuesta. —le susurró su madre al oído.

—Mamá, tranquila, luego te explico…entonces ¿aceptan el pago o no?

—Acepto. —dijo el sonriente Drago. — Es más, si ganas, yo mismo te daré uno de mis navíos, pero obviamente primero tienes que vencer a Viggo.

El mencionado cazador se tronó los huesos del cuello, como un guerrero que se preparaba para la batalla, donde el campo era un gran tablero de oro y sus soldados las piezas del juego, y así como en todas las batallas y guerras sólo podía haber un ganador.

.

.

.

— ¡Nooooo! —bramó Viggo arrojando su última pieza del juego.

Después de un extenuante juego de casi tres horas, el rey vikingo había sido el ganador.

El incrédulo Hiccup, aun con la pieza del rey en su mano, no lo creía, había ganado y con todo a su favor había encontrado una manera de huir de Berk, y ver por fin el mundo.

Mientras tanto el jefe Drago gruñó con la perdida, pero después sonrió para sus adentros, ya que a su parecer ese muchacho podía localizar lo que sus cazadores hasta el momento no habían podido encontrar; y tampoco significaría demasiada perdida en caso de que fallara.

.

.

.

Días después, en el muelle de Berk.

—Hijo, cuídate mucho. —apretó Valka a su "bebé" con fuerza.

—Madre, estaré bien… ya tengo trazada toda una ruta, si mis estudios de las estrellas no fallan no habrá que temer.

—Tengo miedo de perderte a ti también. —dijo con nostalgia, algo en esa mujer se había quebrado desde la muerte su esposo Stoick Haddock.

—Vaya, me parece increíble que realmente te vayas a ir, y en eso…—observó Gobber no muy convencido al navío que Drago le había dado, ya que este era muy pequeño a comparación de otros que el jefe tenía.

—A mi parece bien, es decir… sólo estaré yo…

—No tardes en volver…—deseó Heather angustiada.

—Espero que encuentres muchos tesoros. —animó Camicazi.

—Gracias a ustedes y buena suerte con el "guapetón" —se burló tratando de imitar el rostro presumido de Eret.

—¡Oye! —gruñeron ambas chicas.

—Creo que es hora pescado, el tiempo es ideal para salir a navegar. — se despidió Gobber dándole su mano al muchacho. —Sólo espero que no…

—No te preocupes Gobber estaré bien, y cuida a mi mamá…Camicazi, Heather también se las encargo.

—Sin problemas jefe. —bromeó Camicazi saludando como soldado.

Con una sonrisa Hiccup se subió al bote que ya estaba lleno de provisiones, desató el barco del muelle y elevó las velas para comenzar su travesía. Su familia y amigos siguieron despidiéndolo en cada momento, Hiccup casi los perdía de vista conforme más se alejaba, y en el último instante vio que Liris también había estado cerca del muelle, cubierta con una capucha y sutilmente se despidió de él con aquel misticismo que la caracterizaba.

Una vez sólo en el mar, Hiccup extendió un mapa que tenía apuntes de la información que le había sacado a algunos cazadores con el pasar de los años, y un punto en específico era su destino, uno que marcaba a un monstruo en el mar, el punto exacto donde Gobber había contado que había sido atacado por algo que sólo conocían en los historias de fantasías de Berk, algo a lo que llamaban: **dragones**.

.

.

.

 **Nomen.**

 **12 años después.**

Un feroz rugido resonó dentro entre las paredes de un desgastado y viejo castillo. Los rugidos iban acompañados por el sonido de varios cosas rompiéndose, golpeteos en la madera, rasguños en la pared, gritos y más gritos.

— _¿Ahora qué tiene BestiAstrid?_ —dijo un cansado furia nocturna de 12 años humanos, pero en años dragones un equivalente a 288 años.

— _No lo sé, hace mucho que no hacía rabietas de ese tipo_. —respondió una nadder de color celeste de la misma edad.

— _Esperemos que se calle pronto, no deja dormir_. —comentó Hookfang con fastidio, y otros dragones que también intentaban dormir opinaron lo mismo.

—Tal vez está así porque la invité al doceavo aniversario de liberación de humanos. —contó la animada Poppy de 22 años con una invitación que ella misma había hecho y que decía. " _Ven a la fiesta aniversario de liberación de humanos",_ con todo y musiquita

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —regañó Stormfly

—Que la invitó a la fiesta de aniversario de..

—Si escuche Cupper. —interrumpió la nadder al troll que desde, después de la liberación de humanos, se había apegado a la princesa.

—Ahhh yo pensé que se animaría, después de años de estar conviviendo. —justificó la princesa troll

— _Esa hasta con el viento que sopla se enoja…ya déjenla hacer su berrinche._ —dijo Toothless tratando de encontrar un posición cómoda en donde lo berridos de cierta bestia no lo molestaran, y los molestos cantos de los trolls.

—¿ **Hice mal?** —siguió preguntando Poppy. — _cada año los trolls hacemos esa fiesta_.

—Y nos expones. —interrumpió otro pequeño troll de color opaco y mirada amargada. —No porque hayan pactado paz con la bestia nos deja exentos de su ira.

—Branch… también estás invitado, y por supuesto no conoces a Astrid, sólo intentamos ayudarla a romper la maldición, creí que con esto podría relajarse y ser más parte de nosotros….

—Tienes tan poca visión Poppy… pero allá tú, yo sí me alejaré, no quiero estar en el momento en el que esa bestia loca los mate a todos. —se despidió el sombrío troll rumbo al escondite en el que se metía cada vez que escuchaba a la bestia rugir.

— _Me agrada el amargado ese_. —rio Toothless aun batallando encontrar una posición cómoda.

—Pero que necios son todos, ¿Astrid nunca nos hará daño? Así lo pactamos ¿no? Ya que nosotros le ayudaremos a romper la maldición ¿verdad?. —dijo mirando a Stormfly.

— _Eh…escucha Poppy, eres tan inocente y positiva que quizás ya olvidaste que a partir de que sea tu fiesta sólo quedará un año para romper la maldición, y creo que Astrid…_

—Ay no…está perdiendo la esperanza.

La troll comprendió el porqué de la furia de la bestia, y quizás sí lo había echado a perder un poco (para no decir que mucho) miró con nostalgia hacia la torre más alta, donde ella se ocultaba y se escuchaba todo aquel ruido.

— _Pero no hay que perder la esperanza… romperemos la maldición._ —trató de animar Stormfly, una actitud que se le había contagiado de tanta convivencia con la troll.

Poppy asintió, y siguió repartiendo las invitaciones a la fiesta, le cambiaría el nombre a sólo _"Celebración de la vida_ ", para ver de esa manera si podía contentar a la gruñona bestia.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, después de haber liberado la tensión y haber destazado por milésima vez unos muebles ya rotos, la nombrada bestia salió de esa habitación para ir camino a otra habitación.

El paso de los años y los aspectos de su cuerpo la hicieron sumamente ágil que podía saltar distancias enormes, impulsarse y colgarse de cola como fuera una cuerda, trepar paredes gracias a sus garras, lo que la ayudaba en el cumplimiento del propósito que le habían encomendado a la fuerza.

Llegó a la habitación que aunque quisiera tampoco podía dejar de vigilar, una que procuraba visitar al menos una vez cada seis meses, y que le recordaba una y otra vez los hechos del pasado y su forzado propósito de la vida.

La habitación estaba llena de estatuas, unas más viejas que otras, otras hechas trizas por el paso del tiempo, los de la gente más vieja; con tristeza vio que había perdido algunas, de ancianos que probablemente ya habían muerto como piedras. Mientras que la de los niños, ya eran unas estatuas adultas como ella lo era.

—Lo siento, pero creo que no lo lograré. —susurró con frivolidad. —Y sinceramente no son mi responsabilidad.

Y con aquella actitud pesimista cerró las puertas de esa habitación olvidada en el tiempo.

 **Continuará.**

.

.

 **.  
Y bien, espero que les haya gustado la introducción de Hiccup, y el nuevo OC, que como dije era chica y que sería el amor platónico de Hiccup su nombre viene de Lis; que significa la flor más bella e Iris que significa "Esperanza", ambos dos tipos de flores. **

**Y aEret me lo imagino como calamardo Guapo para que se den una idea de cómo lo ven Camicazi y Heather. ¿raro,no? En fin muchos cambios, espero que sigan leyéndola.**

 **Y ñaca ñanca el cazador será Viggo en su rol como Gastón, está igual de obsesionado con Hiccup XD.**

 **Seccion de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexandra: así es, está inspirado en la historia :v.**

 **Vivi: jajajaa el próximo capitulo supongo será el primer encuentro, y como hubo un salto del tiempo también se darán posteriormente las explicaciones.**

 **Lilu: pues ya están muertos, pero Astrid sigue batallando, poco a poco se revelará como es que ahora todos conviven.**

 **Dragon viking: por ahí habrá otros muertos, no sé cuántos pero si lo habrá. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: sí, así me los imagino y sí ve la de trolls para que veas la desesperante actitud que va a tomar Poppy, la princesa troll, tienes que verla!**

 **Alba: Espero que te haya gustado la introducción saludos.**

 **Mud chan: Wow fueron dos grandes reviews y los contestaré no te preocupes; iniciando primeramente por lo primero, si no hubieran pasado las cosas pues no hay historia, segundo: la verdad es que quería profundizar en el hecho de que el carácter se forja cuando niños, la actitud de Astrid la tome en base a experiencia propia, no es que me golpearan o algo por el estilo, sino que digamos que en base a ciertas experiencias que viví opté por tomar ciertas decisiones, (desde niña) algunas han ayudado en cierta forma positiva, otras no tanto, era lo que más que nada quería demostrar en el episodio, en cuanto a la edad, debo decir que fue un error técnico, inicialmente la haría al menos dos o cuatro años más grande, pero olvidé editarlo y pues así se quedó XD, sorry, además en cuestión a la edad también es porque después de haber visto a la bella y la bestia, creo que el narrador dice ("creo" porque nunca la he visto en español) que pasaron varios años, y se supone que la maldición terminaba a los 21 años, lo que me hace suponer que también la bruja esta lo juzgó siendo un niño y también la incoherencia de la historia, dicen que el príncipe (la bestia) la juzgó por su apariencia pero en la vida real, ¡dioses! si fuera un niño que fregados debe de andarle abriendo las puertas a un extraño, pero bueno como dijimos sino no habría historia, y no te creas en cuanto a la deidad créeme que ya no la verán igual, no por nada hablan del mentado pacto las criaturas, sólo habrá un reacio que ya sabemos quién será, o me imagino que sabes quién será, y también cuando hablo de los dioses trato de enfocarme un poco en mis creencias, es decir he leído el génesis y pues en la historia sabemos que hasta Dios ha tenidos sus equivocaciones, así al menos lo leo en cuanto al historia del arca de Noé, en el cual después de que Dios hace su desmadre con el diluvio aparentemente ve que está mal y promete ya no volver a hacer, digamos que es la misma situación aquí. En fin he ahí mis explicaciones por las que tomé las decisiones de la historia, espero que la sigas disfrutando. Saludos.**

 **MeimiCaro: así hubo decepción y pues se la cobró con Astrid, malo o bueno? Pues como quiera iba a suceder. Saludos.**

 **CharlieSantaRosa: Gastón igual a Viggo, sólo eso. Saludos.**

 **Ashoffer: es más bien digamos un dragón humano, hibrido. Saludos.**

 **Sebas: No sé todavía qué tan larga será, pero tendrá las mismas pautas que la bella y la bestia. Saludos, es bueno leerte todavía por aquí.**

 **Alexa: jajaja gracias, cuando consigamos los derechos la animamos XD. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: es bueno leerte por aquí otra vez, espero que te esté gustando. Saludos.**

 **Sakura: buen en cuanto al paso del tiempo, aquí erraste, generalmente las tramas en cuanto a las personas que se convierten piedra así se quedan, pero aquí no, realmente las piedras están cambiando y como dijo Amaru morirán, quien sabe si se dejó entendido bien, pero en sí, las piedras están envejeciendo al compás del tiempo.**

 **Evir: pues prácticamente lo pasa, es que siguen siendo piedra y viven siendo como tal, si son consientes… tal vez te enteres conforme pasen los capítulo. Saludos.**

 **LadyAira: jajajaaj cómo hubiera sido otra forma, no se me ocurre nada XD Saludos.**

 **Dly dragon: pues sí verdad, la culpa no lo tuvo del todo Astrid pero a toda acción corresponde una acción en sentido contrario, en cuanto a Hiccup espero te haya gustado su introducción. Saludos.**

 **DarkHime: jajaja tranquila, ya con Hiccup todo será más relax, es bueno leerte en el panel otra vez, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Lady Berserk: jajaja espero te haya gustado el intro de Hiccup, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí.**

 _ **A los favoritos, seguidores, lectores anónimos hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **03 de septiembre de 2017**_


	5. Distintos puntos de vista

Nuevo capítulo.

Disculpen la tardanza.

Que lo disfruten.

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **.**

 **Distintos puntos de vista.**

.

.

.

.

En la inmensa soledad del océano, un barco yacía varado meciéndose con lentitud de un lado a otro, después de haber tenido una buena semana de favorables vientos, estos se detuvieron dejando al herrero prácticamente en medio de la nada.

Aun así, Hiccup no eran de los que se aburrieran tan fácilmente, aun en esa quietud encontró algo que hacer, desde lavar su ropa hasta ver el prototipo de un especie de cañón/boleadora; un arma portátil que lo ayudarían en caso de que se encontrara con la bestia que había atacado a su amigo Gobber tiempo atrás.

Lo recordaba aun a la perfección, él tenía sólo 10 años de edad, a Gobber sólo lo conocía de vista pues era amigo de su padre Stoick, aunque antes eran de distinta profesión, mientras que su padre era el herrero, Gobber era un pescador más del montón.

Un día, este había decidido pescar en el "más allá" como lo llamaban los aldeanos, y no volvió en días, en aquel entonces, Drago mandó a buscarlo, no tanto para dar con su paradero sino para localizar el navío que el pescador se había tomado la atribución de tomar prestado, en pocas palabras, se había llevado el navío sin permiso.

El grupo de cazadores se embarcó al océano para buscar al navío perdido, bastaron pocos días para que regresaran con este muy destrozado, y claro, con Gobber en el mismo estado. A este ya le faltaba su pierna derecha por un accidente que había tenido en su antigua profesión de talador, y ahora como pescador había perdido la mano izquierda. Un hombre desafortunado, lo catalogaron. Y fue sorprendente para los pobladores que aún ese estado el hombre sobreviviera con un solo torniquete; sin embargo lo más increíble fue la historia detrás del accidente.

— " _¡Una bestia voladora! ¡Fue una bestia voladora! "_

Contó en aquella ocasión, una vez que se recuperó.

— " _Una bestia cubierta de huesos por todos lados, quiso arrancarme la otra mano… de seguro porque estaba delicioso, pero fue esa cosa lo que me atacó y destruyó el navío"_

Los pobladores de clase más alta pronto se echaron a reír en conjunto cuando escucharon el relato, incluyendo el mismo Drago.

— " _¡Es cierto, no miento! ¡Hay monstruos allá afuera! ¡Corrección! ¡DRAGONES!¡ERA UN DRAGÓN COMO LOS DE LOS CUENTOS VIKINGOS! ¡EXISTEN DE VERDAD!"_

Los cazadores y soldados no paraban de reír, y la burla se intensificaba más conforme Gobber trataba de convencerlos de su historia.

—" _Pobre hombre, pasó tanto tiempo agonizando que alucinó este cuento alucinante. No quiero locos en mi pueblo, así que mándelo a encerrar, se puede convertir en un peligro para nuestras sociedad"_

Había dictaminado Drago.

— _No, no…_

Aun podía recordar con claridad el rostro de Gobber cuando los soldados empezaron a rodearlo.

— _¡Espere!_

Sin embargo; una voz entre la burlona multitud se escuchó, fue su padre Stoick Haddock, el herrero del pueblo, y el hombre, en ese momento, que se había atrevido a contradecir al gran jefe.

— _¡¿cómo te atreves?!_

— _Señor, no fue mi intención objetar su decisión… pero dele otra oportunidad a mi amigo…_

—" _Stoick, ¿Tú me crees; verdad?"_

Gobber se acercó rápidamente a él para zarandearlo y convencerlo de su versión; y siendo su padre su amigo, lo apoyó.

— _Sí amigo, pero sígueme la corriente, por favor_. — le había susurrado. — _Mi familia y yo nos haremos cargo de él_.

Drago sólo se había limitado a rascarse la barbilla, después de unos minutos de pensarlo, dio una nueva orden.

— _Está bien. Será junto contigo el otro herrero del pueblo._

— _Gracias jefe Drago._

— _¡Sin embargo herrero… que sea la última vez…_

Tanto para Hiccup como para su padre en ese momento esas palabras tan amargas habían sonado como una represalia en su contra; lo bueno, es que nada pasó y pudieron llevarse a Gobber a salvo a casa.

A partir de ese momento, Gobber fue recibido como un nuevo miembro de la familia y por supuesto también creyó en su versión al igual que su madre Valka, que era una especie de fanática de los cuentos vikingos, pues estos siempre tenían criaturas asombrosas en sus relatos, y ese mismo gusto le fue heredado a él.

Hiccup dejó su invento de lado para acostarse en la cubierta del barco y pensar ahora en ella: su madre; un alma que en años anteriores tenía el espíritu libre y tan vivo que irradiaba en el círculo familiar, pero que se apagó 6 años atrás después de la muerte de su padre y su accidente; a raíz de aquel suceso su vivaz madre se convirtió en una callada mujer la cual siempre temía lo peor, como deseaba que ella volviera a ser la de antes.

Era debido a eso que también quería explorar; si lograba encontrar un lugar mucho mejor que Berk se la llevaría y también a Gobber; Heather, Camicazi, Liris, todo aquel que quisiera irse de la controlada jefatura de Drago, que aunque era bueno para proteger al pueblo, no dejaba se der un régimen opresivo.

Y con aquel sueño de encontrar la tierra prometida; Hiccup cerró los ojos para tomar una siesta bajo la gran sombra que se formaba con la vela.

.

.

.

 **Nomen**.

Los días seguían pasando, así como el tiempo para que la maldición se terminara.

Astrid escuchaba desde una gran ventana de la parte más alta del castillo el escándalo de los trolles que seguían con la preparación de la fiesta de Poppy, el cual le informaron que había tenido un cambio de tema por el de "Celebración de la vida", y a la cual fue nuevamente invitada.

A veces le daban ganas de asfixiar a esa pequeña rosada, pero ella junto con Stormfly eran las que la habían ayudado a superar ciertas dificultades que tuvo recién fue convertida por Amaru, y que a diferencia de Toothless y los demás, aparentemente tenían una real preocupación por ella.

— _Mhmm… ¿Astrid?_

— ¿Qué pasa Stormfly? —preguntó sin dirigirle la vista.

— _Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, hace días que no te veía y…_

—Estoy bien. —interrumpió cortantemente. —Vigilar desde aquí es más fácil; con el escándalo que hacen esos trolles no dudo que un oso de las praderas venga y se los intente comer.

Stormfly rio.

— _Sí, pero para eso estamos… o más bien estás tú, tú… nos has cuidado a todos_. —dijo con timidez.

Astrid resopló, se levantó de su lugar para acudir con la nadder, alzó su escamosa mano azul para acariciar la cabeza de la dragona.

—Has crecido mucho… ya puedes defenderte sola… en realidad no me necesitan. —dijo con amargura.

— _Astrid._

—Falta poco para mi veintiunava primavera. —dejó de darle caricias para darle la espalda. —Sólo Amaru sabe en qué tipo de bestia me convertiré en cuanto pierda mi capacidad de pensar…

— _No… no digas eso… romperemos la maldición, verás…_

— ¡Basta Stormfly! Más vale que se hagan a la idea, y se busquen otro lugar en donde refugiarse, ¡no pueden hacer nada por mí! ¡Vete de aquí!

La nadder se cohibió con el grito de la bestia salió dando pequeños pasos en reversa, para después descender volando en picada.

Astrid odiaba todo en ese momento, gruñó y se estiró el cabello con frustración, viendo atentamente su destrozado retrato, la única imagen que tenía de cuando era un ser humano.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Stormfly salió cabizbaja del castillo, siempre que creía que tenía una pizca de amabilidad de su cuidadora algo resultaba mal y terminaba temiéndole y huyendo lejos.

—¡ _Stormfly!, ¿qué te pasó? Escuché a esa bestia gruñona gritar…_

— _Intente hablar con ella y…_

— _Fue inútil._ —terminó Toothless por ella. — _No entiendo Stormfly, ¿por qué te empeñas en ayudar a esa bestiAstrid? Vámonos de aquí, ya somos lo suficientemente grandes y podemos volar por nuestra cuenta._

— _Sabes que no podemos… ¡en especial tú!_

— _¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué así lo dijo Amaru? No es mi responsabilidad… tampoco lo quise y no la tolero._

— _Sabes que si te pasa algo, ella irá perdiendo a gente de su pueblo… pensé que ya lo habías entendido._

— _Lo sé, y ¿sabes? Siempre me ha tenido sin cuidado porque ¡no me importa! ¡Son humanos! Los mismos que mataron a mis padres y a los tuyos._

— _Pero ella no fue_. —trató de justificar Stormfly. — _Ella no pudo siquiera matarme a mí._

— _Pero a mi bien que me quiso destrozar, sabes que desde hace mucho quise pagarle con la misma moneda, pero ¡por ti!, no lo hice._ —gruñó el furia nocturna.

Toothless recordó como el hechizo lo tenía unido a la denominada bestiAstrid, ya que después de que esta fue convertida y pasaron algunos eventos, se dieron cuenta que si él se lastimaba o le ocurría una desgracia lo pagaba una de las rocas humanas que la bestia tenía almacenadas en aquel salón.

Después de haberse dado cuenta de ese gran detalle, el furia nocturna se esforzó para hacerle la vida imposible a la bestia, y se ponía en gran peligro para que esas rocas de una a una se empezaran a destruir, aunque la bestia rápidamente intervenía y lo salvaba de mala gana, y hubiera seguido con ese plan si Stormfly, los trolles y los dragones bebés llorones no hubieran intervenido, diciéndole cosas como que él no era así, que no debía buscar la venganza de esa manera, y lo convencieron con la idea de que ella los protegería de ahora en adelante, pero la bestia no seguía siendo más que eso, un amargado ser que se creía con la jurisdicción para gritarle a él o a sus amigos, y ya no la soportaba.

— _Toothless, por favor una oportunidad más._ —pidió la entristecida nadder.

— _No te aseguro nada Stormfly y menos si te vuelve a gritar o a tratar mal…_

La nadder asintió rendida, se sentía en medio de dos bandos muy diferentes y muy pronto llegaría el momento en el que tendría que decidir a cuál seguir.

.

.

.

 **Zonas rocosas de Nomen.**

Lejos del centro de la isla, en una zona llena de rocas; el viejo líder de los lobos Take, descansaba apaciblemente en una de estas mientras bronceaba su oscuro pelaje con los ardientes rayos del sol; sin embargo su baño de sol se vio de repente interrumpida por una gran sombra que se puso justo frente a su cabeza.

El lobo se levantó en un sobresalto viendo que no era más uno de sus tantos hijos adoptivos Kiba, el único lobo blanco de la camada.

— _Padre…_

— _¿Qué pasa Kiba?_ —preguntó bostezando y estirándose con pereza.

— _Nada, te vi y pensé que podrías necesitar algo...¿No te cansas de estar debajo del sol?_

— _No, me es muy relajante… ¿a ti no te gusta?_

— _Para nada, me gustaría más bien estar… no sé, en una parte más central y fresca de la isla…_

— _¿Y tener que lidiar con esos dragones? claro que no, estamos mejor aquí créeme…—_ se echó de nuevo en la tierra.

— _Es un pensamiento algo derrotista ¿no, padre? ¿Siempre le has tenido miedo a los dragones?_

Take se levantó de golpe para gruñirle con rudeza al lobo blanco, quien se echó hacia atrás al detectar peligro.

—¡ _No digas tonterías! Jamás vuelvas a ofenderme ¡entendido! No muerdas la pata que ha alimentado todos estos años._

— _Una disculpa padre._ —agachó Kiba la cabeza. — _Es sólo que ansío el día de ser como tú, un gran líder de lobos._

— _Y algún día lo serás… serás un buen vasallo de mi único hijo legitimo Kaiser, no lo olvides._ —advirtió el lobo negro echándose de nuevo en la tierra.

— _Claro que no… padre._ —gruñó entre dientes.

— _Y hablando de este, más vale que lo busques… me enterado que no ha ido a las cacerías de comida, y es su obligación como futuro líder proveer a los demás. ¡Anda, ve a buscarlo, que te acompañe!_

El lobo blanco gruñó con molestia; para su suerte, su padre adoptivo le daba la espalda y no se dio cuenta, se retiró lentamente, por lo pronto le haría caso pero llegaría el día en que las cosas cambiarían, y ahora sí haría su voluntad y se iría a donde quisiera, al lugar donde creía que pertenecía realmente el lobo alfa de la camada.

.

.

Lejos de ahí, donde apenas comenzaban el bosque un lobo oscuro de enormes ojos cafés miraba con curiosidad hacia lo alto de un árbol, exactamente donde un pequeño pichón estaba a punto de abandonar el nido, estaba ansioso por ver como esa avecilla extendería sus pequeñas alas para alzar el vuelo.

En lo alto, el pequeño y regordete pichón salió con absoluta confianza, y se posicionó en la orilla donde agitó sus alas para elevarse unos centímetros de su base; con la certeza de que podría seguir con el vuelo se alejó de la base tambaleante, pero en cuanto se cansó de agitar las alas cayó irremediablemente; Kaiser al verlo, saltó en su auxilio y se preparó para atraparlo con su hocico ante la asustada mirada de la avecilla que lo último que vio fue una gran lengua, dientes afilados y finalmente oscuridad con olor a frutillas.

Mientras que en el exterior, el lobo se alegró de haberlo salvado, pese al revoleteo que sentía dentro de su boca; pobre, pensó que la avecilla probablemente creía que se lo iba a comer pero más equivocado no podría estar y apenas la liberaría cuando...

—¡ _Kaiser!_

Del susto casi se pasa a la avecilla por la garganta, ese llamado le erizo los pelos del lomo pues se trataba de Kiba el mejor lobo de la camada, según su padre.

— _¿Qué haces?_

No podía hablar, ya que probablemente vería raro que no se estuviera comiendo al ave.

— _¡Disfrutando de un bocadillo_? —dedujo Kiba al ver una plumillas que se habían quedado en el hocico del lobo negro

Rápidamente Kaiser asintió, tratando de que el ave no se viera revoloteando dentro de su boca.

—Si tienes hambre más vale que me acompañes, nuestro grupo irá a cazar algunas truchas, tú padre quiere vengas con nosotros.

El lobo asintió nuevamente y rogaba porque Kiba se fuera lo más pronto posible.

— _Te espero allá._

Sintió alivió cuando este por fin se dio media vuelta y se retiró, espero hasta perderlo de vista y cuando lo hizo trepó con gran agilidad el árbol/hogar de la avecilla. Abrió el hocico donde estaba su nido y el ave salió despavorida y asustada, más al tener aún al curioso lobo cerca de él.

— _Sigue esforzándote._ —deseó quietamente. — _Tú que puedes volar…_

Y con impulso saltó hábilmente para caer a tierra en sus cuatro patas, mientras que la avecilla aún seguía traumada por todo lo que había visto y cayó desmayada patas arriba en el nido.

Entre tanto, Kaiser de mala se preparó para volver a casa, no sin antes acudir a su escondite, un pozo cerca de un árbol en donde guardaba su alimento: unas manzanas.

Algo no muy pelicular en un lobo.

—Ay… todo lo que me pasa por ser vegetariano —se lamentó Kaiser comiéndose una de las frutas.

.

.

.

.

 **Centro de Nomen.**

—Luego Lady Brillantina se descubrió por quien realmente era: Bridget, la lavaplatos.

" _ **¡Dah! No es alguien como yo a quién estás buscando"**_

" _ **Eres exactamente lo que buscaba".**_

—Le dijo el príncipe Grisel con devoción y le dio un beso de amor verdadero y Bridget se convirtió en una hermosa princesa y ambos _"bertenos"_ vivieron felices para siempre. Y ¡tarán! Es cuento se ha acabado.

Poppy cerró el libro de cuentos de trolles dando un largo suspiro, sus oyentes, suspiraron de la misma manera viendo soñadoramente a su princesa.

—Eso fue muy romántico. —dijo una pequeña troll.

— _Fue muy aburrido_. —escucharon detrás de ellos.

— _¡Toothless!_ — Regañó la nadder.

Ambos dragones habían llegado con la princesa troll justo cuando la trama de su cuento estaba en su punto final y el furia nocturna no había parado de bosteza hasta el final.

—Déjalo Stormfly… es obvio que no sabe nada del amor. — dijo la princesa.

— _Así es, y ya que al parecer se van a poner cursis con esos cuentos raros mejor me voy._

—Que amargado es ese Toothless, dale más amor Stormfly. —se quejó Poppy.

— _¡¿Qué cosas dices?!_ —exclamó esta con las puntas de su cola erizada, por suerte Toothless ya se había ido.

—Ay que tímida eres, pero en fin… ¿qué te pareció el cuento?

— _Raro… ¿por qué todos tus cuentos terminan con esos famosos "besos"?_

— _¡_ Porque es la mayor expresión de amor que hay! Hasta los dragones lo hacen… de lengüita o con sus caricias en la cabecita, pero lo hacen. —saltó con hiperactividad. —Deberías intentarlo con cofcofToothlesscofcof

— _Ay… que cosas dices, ni siquiera somos de la misma especie y…_

La nadder bajó la cabeza con melancolía, recordó la pequeña disputa que tuvieron por cierta bestia.

—¿Qué pasa? —se acercó Poppy preocupada.

— _Astrid… sigue encerrada en la torre, amargándose más cada día._

—Oh…ya veo, ¡es que a ella también le falta amor! : __ _"vivirá como una bestia hasta que aprenda el verdadero significado del sacrificio y del amor, y este le sea reciproco"_ ¿Recuerdas? ¿La maldición de Amaru?...¡oh, por el D-IO-S! ¡ESO ES! ¡Ahí tenemos la respuesta! ¡Siempre tuvimos la respuesta frente a nuestras narices.

— _¿Quieres explicarte?_ —cuestionó la dragona confundida,

—Ella un humano… y en su época fue la princesa de los humanos… entonces… ¡ ¡ ¡DEBEMOS CONSEGUIRLE UN PRINCIPE A ASTRID! ! ! —saltó la troll con una enorme sonrisa.

— _¡¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿Un príncipe? ¿Un humano?_

—Pues sí… qué más… detrás de todas aquellas escamas y color azulado ella sigue siendo un humano ¿no? ¿Y qué tal si uno le da un beso y con eso rompe la maldición?

— _¿Cómo en los cuentos?_

—¡exacto! ¿No crees que es una gran idea?

— _Ahmmm puede ser que tengas razón… pero Poppy… todos los humanos a excepción de ella se convirtieron en piedra._

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡lo había olvidado!

Stormfly volvió a lamentarse la idea la troll había sido buena, hasta donde duró, porque a pesar de que no le pareciera, ella también creía en los cuentos que Poppy leía, y le gustaban sus "finales felices".

.

.

 **En el océano.**

Habían pasado más días, el océano seguía tan quieto que Hiccup apenas se había movido un poco de su ruta. Empezaba a fastidiarle hacer las mismas cosas, por lo que sus siestas duraban más tiempo y cada vez eran más profundas, la insolación las provocaba; y cierto día que ya no pudo más, sólo se dejó caer.

Horas después el sonido de las velas agitándose y el sentir el navío balanceándose lo hicieron removerse de su ensoñación, más el sueño era pesado que no podía abrir los ojos, no fue hasta que sintió que una gota de agua fresca cayó sobre su mejilla que se levantó de golpe, y cuando lo hizo el ambiente no tenía una pinta muy favorable. Todo se había ennegrecido.

—Por los dioses. —se levantó a tropezones para mover las velas en la dirección correcta, pero el viento soplando con fiereza no ayudó.

Y su insistencia por acomodarla en la posición correcta hizo que la vela terminara arrancada por el viento.

— ¡Por Thor, ¿por qué no me partes con un rayo?!

Un gran trueno se escuchó y el oscuro cielo se iluminó por un relámpago segundos después, Hiccup se encogió de hombros y pidió perdón, los dioses solían reprenderlo a menudo.

Sin vela alguna en su pequeño navío, a Hiccup no le quedó más ponerse a disposición de lo que la fiera tormenta le tuviera preparado. Fue tan prevenido que tomó un bolso donde metió lo más esencial, agua, algo de comida, herramientas y por supuesto el cañón en el que había estado trabajando, aunque siendo realista tampoco veía una isla donde pudiera encallar, más no perdía la esperanza en que Thor fuera benévolo con él y lo llevara a salvo a una isla paradisiaca.

Cuando la tormenta con todo y lluvia comenzó, el barco se sacudió con violencia de un lado a otro que Hiccup muy apenas podía mantenerse en pie; las olas eran feroces y empezaban a inundar la cubierta del barco, algo que intentó prevenir el herrero con la ayuda de un solo bote, algo inútil pues por una cubeta llena de agua que lanzaba al mar, el océano le regresaba esa agua multiplicada por diez.

De repente, el navío chocó con una gran ola que provocó que el muchacho saliera disparado junto con su cubeta, Hiccup se golpeó la cabeza con el mástil y cayó en la piscina que ahora era la cubierta.

Aturdido por el golpe y por el rayo de los truenos, se levantó a tientas para intentar sostenerse al mástil; sin embargo un extraño sonido y otra violenta sacudida lo hicieron tropezar y caer de espaldas de nuevo.

" _Hay que sacar la basura del mar"_

¿Quién había dicho eso?

Hiccup trataba de recuperar sus sentidos en medio de toda esa oscuridad iluminada sólo por los relámpagos.

"Saquemos la basura, saquemos la basura"

 _¿Qué era ese extraño canturreo?_

Fue en ese momento que alzó su vista y lo vio, una enorme bestia alada estaba sobrevolando su navío: un dragón, y era el que decía aparentemente todas esas cosas extrañas.

Su primera reacción fue la de asustarse como un ratoncito acechado por un gato y entre las sacudidas del barco se aferró a lo primero que encontró: la orilla del navío que lo recibió con un chorro de agua en la cara, gracias a esto, recobró más de su vista para observar la oscura silueta que aún sobrevolaba su navío y no sólo eso, un extraño color brillante que empezó a colorear el agua de un azul intenso, en donde se observaban más siluetas, unas bestias marítimas con alas en lugar de aletas.

" _Saquen la basura, saquen la basura"._ Eran estos los que canturreaban.

—Más dragones. —susurró para sí mismo, antes de que una ola con ese color brillante lo golpeara y lo dejara inconsciente.

.

.

Los rayos y el calor del sol se posicionaron sobre el rostro del desmayado herrero que al sentir la quemazón en su piel lo hicieron levantarse agitadamente.

Con la ropa arrugada y medio empapada, el cabello levantado y enmarañado y el rostro golpeado, Hiccup observó confundido a su alrededor; delante de él observaba árboles, un bosque para ser más exacto, mientras que por detrás se podía ver el mar, mientras que en la parte de arriba podía observar el cielo azul y su mástil destrozado como si hubiera sido mordido por un gran animal.

Se levantó sintiendo todo el cuerpo entumido y a tientas se asomó por la cubierta del barco para ver que había abajo.

Arena.

Había encallado en una isla.

—Ay por Thor… ¡gracias! —festejó viendo al cielo, antes de caer nuevamente desmayado, aunque rápidamente recobró la conciencia.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse todo lo que traía encima, sus provisiones y arma, para después bajar a la playa en donde se quitó toda la ropa para que se secara y comió las frutillas que había guardado así como el agua, que la bebió de un solo sorbo. Volvió al barco para ver que tanto podía salvar, encontrándose con más herramientas de la forja, una perchera de cuero así como unas hombreras y más ropa que estaba empapada. Lo que si estaba en muy mal estado era su barco, probablemente le tomaría mucho tiempo repararlo.

Pensó en un plan de acción. Lo primero que debía hacer era averiguar si más personas vivían en ese lugar, si así era, solicitaría su ayuda para reparar el bote. Y en el caso de no contar con tanta suerte, tendría que ingeniárselas para vivir por su cuenta.

Después de que su ropa se secó, tomó todos los utensilios que pudo salvar y junto con su arma, que sólo contaba con un disparo se internó en el inmenso bosque, para buscar ayuda o al menos un poco de agua y comida.

.

.

.

Era día de fiesta para los trolls, por suerte había dejado de llover y nada de los preparativos se había arruinado.

Poppy salió a las afueras del destrozado castillo para gritar a los cuatro vientos que habría fiesta _"La mejor fiesta del año"_ , como generalmente siempre la promocionaba.

Los coloridos trolles se pusieron sus mejores ropas, entre estos Cooper, el extraño troll de cuatro patas y dientes salidos, quien estrenaría su boina nueva para la ocasión. Diamantino, el troll de brillitos que con un pedito podía hacer brillar todo el ambiente. Chiquilina, las gemelas Satín y Seda entre otros más, y en un rincón en lo oscurito estaba el amargado de Branch, juntando ramitas de madera para su fortaleza.

—Esa Poppy no entiende. —dijo para sí mismo recogiendo otra ramita. —Hasta que no le den un buen susto ella…

—¡BU!

—Ahhhhh…—el oscuro troll soltó todo lo que había recolectado, y alterado se giró lentamente para ver quien lo había asustado.

—Te atrape. —dijo Toothless poniéndose a su altura. — ¿Qué haces aquí Amargado? ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta con los demás ruidosos?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Para qué? Para que luego salga esa bestia loca y los silencie como en todos los años y probablemente no se contenga y nos devore a todos está vez. —explicó temor

—Tienes mucha imaginación. —Toothless se echó panza arriba. —¿BestiAstrid comer trolls? Primero se come a un dragón…

—¡Ah! Es bueno saberlo… entonces ¡ahí nos vemos!…porque de ti especialmente es de quien me debo alejar—se despidió con sarcasmo del furia nocturna.

—¿No quieres acompañarme? —preguntó este de repente.

—¿Eh? ¿a dónde?

—Lejos… no quiero estar aquí… ustedes celebran cada doceava luna llena que los humanos desparecieron, yo sólo recuerdo como en esas mismas fechas mi padre fue asesinado frente a mis ojos.

Branch bajó la cabeza con nostalgia, él también vivido una experiencia similar sabía lo que se sentía.

—Así que… ¿quieres acompañarme o encerrarte?

—Bueno, aunque suene tentador… sabemos que sigues ligado a esa bestia y si sabe que te escapaste…

—Lo que haga ella me tiene sin cuidado, en otras doce lunas yo ya no tendré que soportarla… así que…¿qué dices?

—Yo digo que paso. —decidió Branch tomando sus ramitas.

— ¡Vamos, no seas cobarde! Acepta, y no le diré a nadie dónde está tu fortaleza secreta y… te salvaré de esa acosadora troll rosada. —señaló a la efusiva Poppy que se acercaba a ellos con adornos de fiesta.

Al ver que lo que traía la troll eran mascaras de diamantina, probablemente echo con ciertos pedos, y que su reloj de abrazos se había activado, lo único que quiso fue huir lo más rápido de ahí.

— Está bien, está bien…—aceptó presuroso.

Toothless sólo mostró los dientes satisfecho, se agachó de manera que Branch (muy de mala gana) se pudiera subir a su cabeza para huir de la fastidiosa fiesta.

Lo último que escucharon antes de alzar el vuelo fue el grito de la princesa Troll que preguntó ruidosamente "¿A dónde van? La fiesta ya va a comenzar"

—¿Y a dónde vamos a ir? —preguntó el Troll mientras sobrevolaban el rio luminoso.

—No sé, por ahí… escuché decir a unas avecillas, que unos Scaldaron y el Robahuesos trajeron más basura del mar y lo dejaron en la playa. ¿No quieres ir?

—Por supuesto que no, pero supongo que mi opinión no cuenta porque de cualquier manera ¡irás!

—Así es pequeño, sujeta bien tus greñas que ¡volaré más rápido! —advirtió con burla.

El grito de terror que emitió el pequeño troll y el rugido osado del furia nocturna fue tan fuerte que llegó a oídos de ciertas criaturas, de entre estos un explorador que se había perdido en el bosque, y de un lobo color blanco, cuyo pelaje se había tornado rojo sangre que pertenecían a un viejo lobo que yacía muerto debajo de sus matas.

— ¿Talos? —reconoció Kiba a lo lejos.

O al menos así recordaba que su padre le había contado que se llamaba el antiguo líder de los dragones: el famoso dragón furia nocturna.

—No te preocupes padre. —pisó el cadáver de su antiguo protector. —Yo no me dejaré intimidar por un reptil volador.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en las ruinas del castillo, todo parecía estar listo para la fiesta, había comida, música de trolls, luces, brillo y ruido por todos lados.

—¡Ya empezaré Stormfly,! ¡Tienes que cantar ahora conmigo! He recibido muchas negativa todos estos años, esta vez no aceptaré un ¡no!

— _Poppy, lo siento… pero busco a Toothless, sé qué no le gustan esas fiestas pero quería ver que estuviera bien, además porque debo hablar con Astrid, trataré de convencerla de que baje a la fiesta… ya que no podemos conseguir a un príncipe, es lo menos que podemos hacer._

—Ah… si buscas a ese amargado, se fue con el otro amargado.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¡A qué Toothless se fue y se llevó a Branch con él! ¡Justo a la hora de los abrazos!

— _Ay no…—_ Stormfly empezó a sentir un mal presentimiento, el mismo que tenía cada vez que Toothless se ponía en riesgo a propósito.

.

.

.

En la torre más alta del castillo, Astrid se encontraba sentada viendo desde su lugar las luces y escuchando el ruido de la fiesta, ese año no tenía ganas de intervenir, porque probablemente era el último año que reconocería una melodía como música, la alegría y el ruido de los demás como una fiesta. Además que por más que quería no podía dejar su encomienda de lado, vigilaba cuidadosamente que los dragones que Amaru le exigió cuidar de pequeños se encontraran ahí. Generalmente de día los dejaba andar donde quisieran, pero en cuanto el sol se empezara a ocultar quería verlos a todos en el castillo, y precisamente se encontraba tomando lista mental de todos estos.

Había varios, de algunos no se acordaba de sus nombres pero los reconocía por su especie, en los años pasados muchos se le habían escapado en cuanto aprendieron a volar otros se quedaron ahí porque prácticamente era un comedero gratuito, y otros porque eran fieles amigos de la nadder y el furia nocturna: Barf/Belch, Hookfang, Meatlug, Windshear, Garf, Smidvarg, Cloudjumper, Grump, Skullcrusher todos estaban ahí, incluida Stormfly que vio que se metió a la torre donde ella estaba, y ya se imaginaba para qué asunto pues de su lista sólo faltaba un dragón.

—Toothless. —gruñó con fastidio.

—Eh… Astrid…

— ¡Se fue! ¿Verdad? —se levantó furiosa.

—Sí, pero… no te preocupes… volverá. —titubeó la nadder.

—Sé que ha de estar muy ansioso porque pronto se deshará de mí… pero hasta que eso pase ¡está a mi cuidado! Si lo que quiere es destruir las piedras de los habitantes de Nomen ¡adelante! Le abriré las puertas para que lo haga… Pero no necesito que se exponga y te preocupe por ¡nada!

Rugiendo y resoplando furiosamente, la bestia se lanzó al centro interior de la torre sosteniéndose entre las enredaderas que colgaban desde varias extremidades de la vieja edificación

Stormfly muy apenas pudo reaccionar, todo había pasado tan rápido, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que Astrid muy en el fondo se preocupaba por ella y los demás dragones.

.

.

Por otro lado, en las orillas de la playa.

Después de haber estado merodeando por los alrededores, Toothless y Branch dieron con la basura de la que habían escuchado hablar.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el dragón viendo con curiosidad aquel pedazo destrozado de madera.

—Se… se… se… pa-pa-pare-ce a—Branch había reconocido el objeto y temió.

—¿Puedes hablar bien? —pidió con fastidio

—¡Un barco humano! —gritó espantado. —¡Toothless, tenemos que irnos, nos van a invadir otra vez, nos van a pisar a ti te cortarán la cabeza!

—Creo que hay investigar. —objetó bajando a donde yacía varado el navío, pese a las suplicas de Branch. —¡Está vacío ya no temas! Lo destruiré.

El furia nocturna lanzó su potente plasma que atravesó el barco y cuyas chispas al contacto con la madera empezaron a arder convirtiéndose en un fuego intenso.

—¿Ves? No había nadie…

—¡¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me dices de eso? —señaló el troll las huellas en la arena

—Pero ¿qué es eso…?—miró Toothless con curiosidad. —Pero no puede ser humano… mira la forma de las huellas, son diferentes… ¡¿Y si se trata de una nueva especie de habitante?!

—Madre de todos los trolls. —rezongó Branch con fastidio. —tenemos que ocultarnos en la fortaleza. ¡Avisar a los demás!

—Y yo creo que ¡debemos seguir las huellas!

—No, Toothless… ¡no!

El furia nocturna ignoró las advertencias del troll y se aventuró a entrar al bosque para seguir aquellas extrañas huellas, curioso por averiguar quién era o más bien qué era el nuevo habitante de la isla.

 **Continuará.**

 **Ya sé que parece que va rápido, algunas cosas se explicarán conforme avance la trama ya que serán muchas historias las que serán contadas. Como ya vieron se dio la introducción de Kaiser que vuelve con su mismo sueño guajiro de poder volar y con un toque inspirado del tiburón de la película el "el atrapador de tiburones". Y también del villano, supongo quedó claro quién será**

 **¿Ya reconocieron cuál será la habilidad de Hiccup? XD**

 **Y Astrid tiene su lado humano muy en el fondo todavía.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Charlie: jajaa si haré un meme y calamardo guapo XD, no sé porque tengo esa visión de ellos dos XD. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Sí es lo segundo, ya todo será en tiempo actual, según yo XD. Y pues Viggo por una parte será Gastón en cuanto a su obsesión a Hicccup y pues Drago no se quedará atrás, por que hay gato encerrado. Saludos.**

 **Chase: Sorry por lo del comentario, como siempre filtro por el capitulo actual no me salió en los reviews del capitulo 4, y si es raro viendo a los villanos como aldeanos de Berk, ¿y realmente Drago te dio esa impresión? Bueno a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. Villanos siempre serán villanos hasta que las películas y series demuestren lo contrario XD Ejemplo Alvin y Dagur.**

 **Melanie: pues si ya no ve oportunidad para ella tampoco el de proteger las rocas, luego se sabrá porque no le interesa ya cuidarlas. Al final XD. Saludos.**

 **Lilu: Pues no es que Astrid sea mala, más bien ya se rindió pero cierto herrero le cambiará la vida XD.**

 **Lady Aira: Sí se que pasó demasiado rápido y diré mis motivos: 1, luego se explicarán las cosas. 2. He leído comentarios, en mis fics en otros y en FB que se brincan las partes de descripciones o cosas así, así que pienso que para que perder el tiempo en algo que no van a leer, no digo que todos sean así, pero me fastidia ver que hay muchas que sí lo hacen. Por eso me estoy enfocando en lo que relevante e ir directamente al grano con una historia de la cual ya saben más o menos cuál será la trama. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: XD sí, fue una decisión difícil al inicio iba a ser Valka pero después no tendría tanto impacto por lo que acontecerá después. Y en cuanto a Liris si tiene sus misticismo pero diferente a Amaru. Saludos.**

 **Nina: Gracias :D**

 **Alba: De nada, gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **MeimiCaro: jajajaj sí la obsecion de Viggo es competitiva, XD ya sabes cosas de machos XD. Saludos.**

 **Alexa gray: pues digamos que el herrero la atrapará (censurado) y así se enojaran, eso en cuanto a la escena de la bella y la bestia cuando bella sale huyendo y es atacado por los lobos. Saludos.**

 **AnaKaren: Pues en el próximo sabrás porque Hiccup se tiene que quedar, además de que Toothless destruyó su barco XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragonviking: ja sí, de hecho me equivoqué deben ser 294, considerando los 6 años que ya tenían encima. Lo cambiaré. Saludos.**

 **ReinaDRagón: en el próximo capítulo XD. Saludos.**

 **Drako: Gracias, espero te guste. Saludos.**

 **Alexandxra: quién es Draco? XD, y con respecto a esos villano no lo creo, 1. Porque son muchos personajes y 2. Porque está historia ya la tenía pensada antes de la traición de Johan XD. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **17 de septiembre de 2017**_


	6. Un extraño en Nomen

**Hola queridos lectores, espero que se encuentren bien después de tanto desastre natural de las últimas semanas que ha golpeado a muchos países, incluyendo a México.**

 **Espero que les guste. :D**

 **Capítulo 6**

" **Un extraño en Nomen"**

.

.

.

 **Previamente…**

 **Zonas rocosas de Nomen.**

— ¡Sólo te pedí una cosa y no la hiciste!

El grito enfadado del viejo lobo alfa de la manada fue tan fuerte que los presentes agacharon sus orejas con temor, en especial el lobo regañado. En medio de un circulo de lobos negros y uno blanco, el líder de la manada regañaba al hijo que se suponía debía ser el segundo al mando.

—Padre realmente lo intente…—se disculpó Kaiser cabizbajo.

El motivo de la discusión era debido a que el grupo que había ido a cazar había traído la porción de comida que le correspondía, a excepción del "segundo al mando".

—Cazar es lo más fácil que puede haber ¡y en especial si se trata de truchas! Me contaron que ni siquiera podías tomarlas.

El lobo blanco de la manada se irguió cuando escuchó la acusación, pensó que su padre adoptivo lo delataría como el chismoso, pero no sucedió, este estaba tan ocupado regañando a su rival que ni lo tomó en cuenta.

— ¡Que era como si se te resbalaran entre los dientes!— siguió regañando Take. — ¡que ni siquiera lo intentabas! ¿Sabes para qué son todos esos colmillo, o no?

Kaiser sólo asentía y aceptaba el regaño con dignidad, algo que sabía podría ahorrarse si dijera la verdad, pero aún no estaba listo para hacerlo.

—Pfff…¿qué haré contigo hijo mío? No me hagas querer tomar decisiones que no quiero para el futuro de esta manada.

—No padre, confíe en mi… trataré de mejorar. —se lamentó el lobo haciendo una reverencia.

—Está bien, vete… ¡el espectáculo se terminó! —gritó a todos los presentes.

Lentamente Kaiser se alejó de su padre, para después salir corriendo hacía su escondite de comida, los demás lobos hicieron lo mismo y se prepararon para el festín de truchas que el grupo había cazado, a excepción del lobo blanco de la manada, quien se acercó al abrumado y avergonzado Take.

—Padre.

—Ahora no Kiba… ¿no ves que no estoy de humor? —refunfuñó.

—Lo sé, sin embargo hay algo que quería mostrarle... algo que encontré.

— ¿Mhm? ¿A mí? ¿Qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Sólo sígame. —invitó el intrigante Kiba, quien le hizo una seña con su cabeza para que lo siguiera.

El tono intrigante de su hijo prodigo intrigó al lobo alfa, y para quitarse el mal humor que tenía accedió a acompañarlo a donde fuera. Lobo blanco y negro dejaron a la manada atrás, así como las zonas rocosas y se internaron en el bosque que Take muy poco frecuentaba.

El lobo líder perdió la cuenta de cuan tanto habían caminando cuando la coloración del cielo se empezó a opacar, y empezó a ser iluminada tanto por las plantas y el rio luminoso que se encontraba cerca y que daba hacia un lugar en específico, un lugar que pensó que nunca volvería a ver y que estaba más deteriorado desde la última vez que lo había visto, se trataba de un viejo castillo que estaba cubierto de plantas, la única estructura que había sobrevivido después de aquel terremoto que toda la isla sintió alrededor de 12 años atrás, y lo que había ocasionado la desaparición de los humanos.

—¡¿Por qué me traes aquí? —gruñó mostrando los dientes.

—¿Escucha eso? —preguntó murmurante Kiba para que prestara atención,

Take afinó el oído, podía escucharlo, gruñidos de dragones y fastidiosos abucheos de trolls.

—¿Así que después de tanto tiempo siguen aquí…?—murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿No cree que este lugar es en donde realmente pertenece los lobos? —Preguntó el ambicioso Kiba— ¡¿ El lugar que pertenece al lobo alfa de la manada?!

Take bufó, recordó cuando toda la isla se había sacudido; escucharon rumores que había sido por obra y gracia del dios Amaru, él no lo creyó, pero cuando la isla entera gritó que los humanos se habían marchado, tuvo que verlo con sus propios así que volvió al centro de la isla.

La soledad del pueblo humano hablaba por sí sola, no había una sola alma que la habitara, donde antes había habido hogares había ahora unos peñascos, de variados tamaños y un gran lago se había formado alrededor de la construcción más grande los humanos, al ver ese castillo fue para el lobo como una invitación para habitarlo, para erguir su dominio de los lobos como un alfa lo debía hacer.

Lo malo, es que no fue el único que tuvo esa idea, pronto otros animales y criaturas quisieron también tomar lo que pensaron que por derecho les pertenecía; pero él se adelantó, junto con sus lobos se organizaron para tomar aquella estructura; sin embargo al hacerlo se encontraron con una sorpresa no grata: unos bebés dragones, trolles y una horrible y rara bestia.

Una bestia que parecía humano y dragón a la vez, que tenía la fuerza de un oso y el gruñido tan feroz de un lobo, esa criatura había sido la encargada de echarlo a él y a sus lobos; y junto los dragones y trolles se hicieron del castillo, y por lo que veía hasta la época actual esa propiedad seguía siendo suya.

—Padre… ¡Padre!

Take reaccionó de su viaje al pasado, sacudió la cabeza y gruñó molesto por recordar los viejos tiempos.

—¿Qué ganas al traerme aquí? —reclamó a su hijo.

—Quería tratar de convencerlo nuevamente de hacernos del castillo, como me contaron los lobos de la manada que alguna vez quiso hacerlo.

El lobo líder escupió.

—¡Basura! No me interesa… tal vez tú no lo sabes porque te encontramos después… ¡pero ahí! —apuntó con su hocico al castillo. —Vive un bestia con una fuerza descomunal y que es tan calculadora y fría como lo fueron esos humanos, además que esos dragones que estaban con ella de seguro ya no son unos bebés y fácilmente nos pueden dar una paliza… ¡si no me interesó lidiar con ellos en el pasado, menos quiero hacerlo ahora que ya estoy viejo y que…que… que

—Y que tienes un hijo cobarde. —terminó Kiba con desprecio.

Take gruñó entre dientes, amaba a su hijo Kaiser, pero esa parte tan rara de él la odiaba; sin embargo no dijo nada más, dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse a su zona de confort. Kiba lo siguió de igual manera; sin embargo una vez que se alejaron del castillo y se perdieron en una oscura parte del bosque escupió todo su veneno.

—¡Usted "padre" al igual que su hijo son unos cobardes!

Las orejas de Take tintinearon como pequeñas campanas, no dijo nada, silenciosamente se giró para verle la cara a su hijo, quien a su parecer estaba a punto de traicionarlo.

—Vuelve a repetir aquello. —pidió desafiante.

Kiba sólo se burló, y empezó a rodearlo; sin embargo Take no se dejó envolver y caminó en círculos igual que él.

—Que no es más que un cobarde, y no dejaré que su miedo interfiera con mis planes.

—¿Planes? ¿Acaso lo que te he dado se te ha hecho poco?

—¡Por supuesto! —gruñó el lobo blanco. —Yo quiero más… ¡lo que me pertenece!

Take no entendió, probablemente se trataba de un secreto de su otra familia, algo que Kiba no recordaba, pues era un lobo muy joven cuando lo encontró, semanas después de haberse enfrentando a la bestia.

—No hagas nada de lo que te puedes arrepentir Kiba ¡soy tu padre!

—No, no lo es… ¡Y JAMÁS LO FUE!

Dicho esto el lobo blanco se abalanzó contra el viejo lobo que repeló su ataque empezando un forcejeo en la tierra, más no suficiente, la juventud contra la vejez fue un determinante y Kiba fue frio y calculador con sus movimientos que cuando tuvo la menor oportunidad lo tomó del cuello y lo apretó con todas las fuerzas que su mandíbulas le daban.

—K-Kiba…—rogó el líder con el pescuezo entre los dientes del lobo que alguna vez había considerado hijo y que ignoró sus suplicas, cuando este lo alzó con una fuerza impresionante y le rompió el cuello.

Bañando en la sangre del lobo, Kiba soltó violentamente el cuerpo de su moribundo padre que agonizaba y daba sus últimos suspiros de vida.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras preferido a mí en lugar de a tu raro hijo Kaiser y me hubieras hecho caso, pero no te preocupes, él pronto de acompañará y haré lo que tú nunca pudiste hacer.

Unas lagrimillas se asomaron de los ojos del gran lobo líder, algo que Kiba interpretó como dolor, pero que le dio igual cuando para acabar con ese sufrimiento aplastó con sus patas el cuello de su padre para darle fin a su agonía.

Rio cínicamente ante lo que acababa de hacer más esa risita se calmó con el ruido o más bien rugido de un dragón. Alzó la vista viendo entre las ramas de los arboles una figura extraña, un dragón.

— ¿Talos?

O al menos así recordaba que su padre le había contado que se llamaba el antiguo líder de los dragones: el famoso dragón furia nocturna.

—No te preocupes padre. —pisó el cadáver de su antiguo protector. —Yo no me dejaré intimidar por un reptil volador.

Dejando el cadáver por un lado el lobo corrió en dirección a donde ese dragón había volado, era hora de mostrarse a sí mismo que contaba con la suficiente fuerza para matar a un dragón.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba un explorador caminando entre los matorrales del bosque, no teniendo una clara idea del suelo a su alrededor a Hiccup le costaba moverse, y tropezaba a cada rato ya que su prótesis de metal se atoraba por todos lados, y en una de esas se quedó tan atorada que se le desprendió de la pierna.

—Aouu… que fastidió. —se quejó tomando con rudeza su pierna falsa. —Creo que está isla está desierta.

Miró al cielo, o lo que podía ver de él cuando de repente una silueta junto con un extraño rugido hizo eco en el bosque.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Mejor de voy de aquí, debo buscar un refugio… y definitivamente debo de dejar de estar hablando solo.

Se puso rápidamente su prótesis y tomó la primera vara que se encontró para utilizarla como antorcha ya que muy pronto oscurecería.

Conforme más caminaba más temor le daba, ya que el paisaje se empezó a visualizar más tétrico, además que juraba que empezaba a volverse loco ya que empezó a escuchar vocecillas.

" _¿Qué es eso?"_

Era la pregunta que más escuchaba y raramente era lo mismo que él se preguntaba, ¿qué eran esas voces que escuchaba?; sin embargo siguió andando sin notar que detrás de él unas presencias se aparecieron y desaparecieron misteriosamente.

.

.

Por otro lado, Toothless y Branch seguía buscando el rastro de la "cosa rara" como lo nombró Toothless, que al perder la pista de la huellas con el inicio del bosque hizo uso de los ecos de sus ondas sónicas y de su olfato.

—Toothless… y si mejor regresamos… ¿la fiesta de seguro ya se puso buena? —fingió Branch bailar.

— _Creí que no querías ir_. —siguió el dragón olfateando.

—Bueno no es que no quiera, es sólo que…

— _Creo que si tienes ganas de ir, pero eres tan amargado como para aceptarlo y prefieres encerrarte en tu refugio escuchando todas esas invitaciones con musiquita que la princesa te da_ — se burló Toothless.

—¡¿Quién te dijo eso?! Quiero decir ¿Qué dices?

— _Vamos no finjas, he escuchado cuando se te caen y hacen todo ese ruido y luego todos esos golpes que se escuchan después supongo que es porque tratas de apagarlas…_

Branch quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Y tú qué? —reclamó. —¿Qué no tienes algo más importante que escuchar lo que hago? —reclamó pateándole una pata que fue como una cosquilla para el dragón.

— _Uy que miedo._ —siguió burlándose el furia nocturna; sin embargo dejó de hacerlo al detectar algo a lo lejos. — _Oye ¿qué es eso?_

El troll no alcanzaba a ver así que se trepó a la cabeza del dragón, y se asustó al ver una flama moviéndose entre la oscuridad.

—¡¿se-será un espíritu del bosque?! —preguntó con nervios.

— _¿Y si es la cosa rara? Sigo detectando ese olor raro en esa dirección._

—Toothless insisto, vámonos.

— _No, estamos por descubrirlo… ¿no quieres verlo?_

—Te dejaré interpretar mi silencio. —se negó el troll a responder pues de igual manera sería ignorado, y así fue, cuando Toothless corrió en dirección a donde se veía la flama andante.

.

.

.

Kiba no le había perdido rastro al dragón, lo había estado espiando desde que andaba husmeando en la playa justo cuando veían una estructura rara incendiándose, después los siguió sigilosamente durante todo el trayecto, tratando también de averiguar lo que buscaban.

Cuando hicieron una pausa para observar algo a lo lejos, de igual manera se sorprendió ya que no sabía qué hacía ese fuego andando por el bosque, y fuera lo que fuera se encargaría de robársela al furia nocturna una vez que terminara con él.

.

.

.

Hiccup sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, de repente se empezó a sentir acechado, las voces se habían apagado desde tiempo atrás, por lo que sólo se quedó con el tenebroso crujir de las ramas de los árboles y el viento helado que se paseaba por alrededor de ellos.

Su antorcha empezó a resentir los estragos del viento, y amenazaba con apagarse; Hiccup rogó porque no sucediera; pero, como siempre, no fue escuchado y el fuego se apagó dejándolo sumido en una oscuridad, pensó que sería su fin; sin embargo el bosque se empezó a iluminar gracias a algunas plantas que resplandecieron como si de lámparas se tratara.

Eso sorprendió al herrero, pero aún se sentía en peligro, empezó a dar pasos pequeños entre la maleza para evitar hacer el menor ruido posible, pero no lo lograba, pues en cada pisar una rama se unía a la sinfonía de ese extraño bosque; hasta que de repente…

" _¡¿ES UN HUMANO?!_

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

El herrero se giró alterado al escuchar una voz tras su espalda, pero detrás de él no había nadie.

.

.

—Cállate. —Branch silenció al furia nocturna con su pelo y lo obligó a agacharse para ocultarse entre los arbustos cuando ese extraño se giró.

— _¿Es eso un humano? ¿Verdad?_ —susurró Toothless una vez que se liberó del cabello de su acompañante.

—Te lo dije… te lo dije. —susurró el asustado Branch.

— _No lo creo… ellos…ellos se convirtieron en piedras… BestiAstrid es la única que queda_.

Toothless de nuevo se asomó para poder observar a la cosa rara, y para nada le parecía un humano como los que había visto alguna vez, este era flaco y tenía una pierna de metal.

— _No creo que es un humano… es decir… mira como tiene la pierna, un humano no es así…_

—Toothless no seas tonto ¡claro que es un humano!

" _¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO?"_

Tanto dragón como troll cerraron la boca, cuando aquella cosa rara gritó.

— _Debemos investigarlo de cualquier manera, o deshacernos de él… será lo mejor_. —determinó Toothless cuando aquel extraño siguió su andar. — _Yo acabaré con él._

Salió del escondite sigilosamente dejando al nervioso Branch, quien se mordía las uñas con ansiedad, al ver que Toothless se acercaba a aquel extraño, trató de ver la manera de ayudar también y miró a su alrededor, notando de repente algo extraño en el otro extremo de la maleza, una silueta de una criatura del bosque.

.

.

Hiccup seguía caminando entre aquella luminosidad que se seguía encendiendo a lo largo del bosque; aquella voces las había dejado de escuchar; o eso creyó cuando…

" _Acabaré contigo"_

Sudó en frío, lo primero que se imaginó fue a una especie de cazador que ya lo estaba apuntando con una lanza, sin embargo al girarse sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver que tan errado estaba.

— " _Humano…¿qué haces aquí?"_ —gruñó Toothless de forma amenazante, aunque sabía que por parte de un humano ordinario no podría obtener respuesta.

—¿Ha-ha-hablaste?

— _¿Eh?_

El furia nocturna dejó su amenazante actitud, aquel humano "cosa rara" que estaba paralizado del miedo ¿lo había escuchado?

— _¿Acaso entendiste lo que dije?_

—Ay dioses, sí puedes hablar…

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué?...entonces no eres un humano… ¿Qué eres?_

—Dioses, no dejas de hablar…¿E-eres un dragón?

El furia nocturna bufó, la cosa rara parecía que carecía de un vocabulario extenso.

— _Por supuesto que soy un dragón ¿y tú eres un humano, sí o no?_

—¿Lo que conteste determinara si me dejas con vida o no? —devolvió Hiccup con las manos en alto como todo un acusado.

— _tal vez… sí eres un humano… me encargaré de acabar contigo._ —amenazó con sus dientes.

—Entonces no soy humano. —respondió el herrero inteligentemente.

— _Entonces creo que no tengo motivos para matarte ¿verdad?_ —preguntó burlonamente y se sentó frente al muchacho.

Hiccup balbuceó, se había quedado sin palabras, aun no salía de la sorpresa de que estaba hablando con un dragón y tener que lidiar con él era otro desafío.

—Escucha no quiero lastimar a nadie, sólo buscaba ayuda…

Toothless se sacudió, todo aquello le parecía tan extraño, ese humano que no era un humano, seguía siendo una cosa rara, los humano no tenían capacidad de entenderlos, y en el caso de BestiAstrid los entendía debido a la misma maldición.

— _creo que te haré mi mascota._ —determinó burlonamente.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Qué? —exclamó confundido el herrero.

— _¿O prefieres que te mate?_

—Ah… bueno yo…—se rascó el cabello; sin embargo dejó de hacerlo cuando vio a otro recién llegado detrás de él. — ¿Quién es ese?

.

.

—¿Quién es ese? —se preguntó lo mismo Branch, cuando el lobo blanco salió de su escondite.

Ya no había visto a los lobos desde que la bestia los había ahuyentado y menos de ese color. Pensó que Toothless podría manejar la situación al ver que tanto él como la "cosa rara", que ya no creyó que era humano dado a que podía entenderlo, estarían bien hasta la llegada de ese lobo, quien después de cruzar algunas palabras con el furia nocturna comenzó una pelea.

—¡NOS ATACAN AAHHHHHHH! —gritó paranoicamente por el bosque en busca de ayuda. .

.

.

— _¿Y tú quién eres?_ —preguntó Toothless al recién llegado, que no tenía una buena pinta debido a la sangre que tenía en el pelaje.

— _¿tú eres Talos?_

Toothless se agitó al escuchar el nombre de su padre, y se giró en dirección al lobo ante la atónita mirada de Hiccup, quien escuchaba al lobo hablar a la perfección.

— _Talos era mi padre, yo soy Toothless… ¡¿tú quién eres?!_

— _Kiba…¡el lobo alfa que terminará contigo y con los de tu especie!_

El lobo se lanzó al confundido furia nocturna que no alcanzó a alzar el vuelo y terminó aplastado por este; el lobo trató de morder su cuello, pero el dragón disparó su plasma contra la tierra para así poder quitárselo de encima.

Entre tanto, Hiccup estaba boquiabierto al ver que una pelea acababa de comenzar, quiso huir pero las piernas no le reaccionaron.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto por otro extremo del bosque Astrid seguía buscando a Toothless, estaba furiosa, el dragón ahora si estaba en graves problemas dado a que nunca se alejaba tanto y pese a que no quería reconocerlo no quería que se lastimara por Stormfly y por las piedras que aguardaban en ese salón. Un hecho que la tenía realmente confundida pues una parte de ella quería que se destruyeran y otra no, estaba tan harta de tener los sentimientos tan divididos cuando sabían que ya no había esperanza para ella y para el pueblo.

—Arggggg… Toothless ¡¿dónde te metiste?! —gruñó al cielo y siguió corriendo por el bosque.

Conforme empezó a anochecer las plantas empezaron a iluminar el bosque, algo que la ayudó mucho con la búsqueda; sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos posteriores, el chillido de un dragón alteró sus sentidos.

Detuvo su andar al reconocer que el chillido del dragón correspondía al del furia nocturna, sin embargo había sido tan rápido y había hecho eco por todo el lugar que apenas había podido reconocer de dónde provenía.

—¡¿En dónde demonios te metiste?!

Gruñó viendo por todos lados; sin tener una idea por donde seguir buscando; sin embargo detuvo la mirada del lado derecho al percibir que algo empezaba a mostrarse a unos metros de ella.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia aquella extraña esencia, que no era más que eso un espíritu del bosque, era la primera vez que veía una tan cerca y más le sorprendió cuando a aquella esencia que parecía como una nube o pedazo de niebla andante le aparecieron un ojos y una línea por debajo que parecía una boca

Astrid abrió los ojos como platos, aquella cosa la estaba viendo, pero al parecer no podía hablar pues aquella esencia sólo formó un pequeño brazo con su nuboso cuerpo y señaló hacía un punto del bosque.

—¿él está allá? —preguntó intrigada.

La esencia asintió rodando los ojos hacia abajo y desapareció para después mostrarse a uno metros lejos de ella y apuntando a la misma dirección. Astrid confió en aquel pequeño fantasma y corrió en dirección a donde le había indicado.

Al principio no estuvo muy segura, más le creyó del todo cuando en el camino vio que Branch corría de lado contrario por otro extremo gritando como loco:

" _¡AYUDA NOS ATACAN!"_

Dado a que vio que el troll estaba bien, no se detuvo y prefirió seguir su camino ya que al parecer Toothless era el que tenía problemas.

.

.

.

Toothless estaba en desventaja, nunca había pelado, ni siquiera cazaba porque de eso se encargaba BestiAstrid, y a pesar de que podía volar y huir de ahí no quiso hacerlo, por su orgullo que estaba siendo en ese mismo pisoteado por el gran lobo blanco.

—¡ _jajaja!… no puedo creer que esto sea a lo que tanto miedo le tenía mi padre Take… siempre decía: "hijo el gran líder Talos fue el más valiente de todos los dragones" , parece que sólo eran mentiras y tú… sólo su vergüenza._

—¡ _Cierra la boca y deja de hablar de mi padre!_ —gruñó Toothless con molestia y lanzó sus plasmas hacia el lobo que las esquivaba con facilidad.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, y se quedó sin tiros, y ninguno había acertado. Kiba comenzó a jugar con él y comenzó a correr por su alrededor y el de él de Hiccup.

Toothless furioso, intentaba preparar otra de sus plasmas pero le estaba tomando tiempo, mientras que el herrero estaba tan cohibido que apenas reaccionó y recordó que tenía un arma con la cual podía ayudar al orgulloso dragón; sin embargo tenía que esperar el momento perfecto para disparar.

Kiba al detectar que el dragón no podía siquiera seguir su andar, detuvo su jugueteo y se lanzó a él para consolidar un ataque que iba en dirección al cuello del dragón; como novato que era a Toothless, lo tomó desprevenido y lanzó lo que había acumulado de energía pero el lobo lo esquivó de nuevo; al dragón no le quedaba de otra más que huir, y alzó el vuelo antes de que el lobo lograra atraparlo, pero Kiba saltó y con una mordida se aferró a la aleta de su cola y lo devolvió a tierra en donde terminó de arrancársela.

El furia nocturna jamás había sentido tal dolor tanto en su cuerpo como en su orgullo, ahora por sus tonterías perdería la vida, y no le resultó tan satisfactorio como pensó que sería si de molestar a Astrid se tratara.

Kiba se echó sobre su cuerpo para aplastarlo y morderle el cuello con libertad; cuando de repente…

—¡Hey tú!

Tanto Toothless y Kiba prestaron atención al tercer presente que habían ignorado hasta ese momento y que apuntaba amenazadora con un arma al lobo.

— _¿Humano?_ —se lamió Kiba el hocico. _—Tú serás el siguiente_

Más no le dio tiempo de reaccionar pues Hiccup disparó sin tomar en cuenta sus amenazas; del arma, una boleadora con tres enormes rocas salió a gran velocidad en dirección al lobo que al percatarse del peligro se retiró del cuerpo del Toothless, quien confundido se levantó cuando ya no lo sintió encima de él.

— ¡No, no te levantes!

Demasiado tarde, el furia nocturna quedó atrapado en la trampa del herrero.

Hiccup se cohibió al ver que su único tiro había fallado, pero que al menos había servido para apartar al lobo del dragón, y quien se mantuvo al margen después de aquel disparo, lo que le hizo creer rápidamente que el lobo pensaba que lanzaría otro ataque.

Y si sus suposiciones no fallaban apuntó en dirección a este, viendo como Kiba retrocedió dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

El lobo no supo cómo combatir esa amenaza, que si bien podía repelarla arriesgaba mucho su pellejo, pero tenía que terminar con lo que había empezado y rascó la tierra con sus patas para lanzarse contra el herrero, más sus intenciones de atacarlo se vieron rápidamente opacadas por una sigilosa figura que salió por su extremo y lo golpeó con fuerza tremenda en las costillas que salió disparado en dirección hacia la parte oscura del bosque.

Frente a los ojos de Hiccup todo aquello había pasado demasiado rápido. ¿Qué había sido aquello que pasó a gran velocidad frente a sus ojos y que ahora se escuchaba que golpeaba al lobo sin cesar al juzgar por como este lloraba a lo lejos? Sin embargo aquella duda la dejó de lado al ver que el dragón seguía atrapado en su trampa.

—¡Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención! —se disculpó una vez que llegó con él con una navaja para quitarle las atadura.

— _¡sí serás imbécil!_ —gruñó Toothless molesto y herido en su orgullo.

—No debiste levantarte. —riñó el herrero cortando la última cuerda.

Sin embargo el comentario no le gustó al furia nocturna, lo enfureció tanto que cuando terminó de desatarlo lo empujó al suelo para acorralarlo con su pata.

— _Nadie te dijo que intervinieras._ —chilló. — _Nunca te pedí tu ayuda ¡humano!¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

—Porque eres diferente a él. —respondió Hiccup sin ninguna pizca de temor, no creía que el dragón pudiera cometer un crimen de esa índole.

Toothless no comprendió, ese humano tampoco resultaba ser igual a los que había conocido cuando era pequeño, tampoco era igual a Astrid, no dejaba de portarse como una "cosa rara".

Lo liberó de su agarre bufando, no podía hacerle daño después de que él lo había intentado salvar. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Agradecimiento?

— _Lo…lo… sie-ntoooo_. —dijo con dificultad.

—No hay de que…—sonrió el herrero. —Por cierto… ¿esa cosa que ahuyentó al lobo…

— _¡ay no!._ —Toothless se asustó; y de repente sintió que estaba siendo observado.

Alzó su vista con temor viendo como BestiAstrid bufaba desde lo alto del árbol; Hiccup al ver el cambio de expresión en el dragón volteó en la misma dirección encontrándose con otra criatura extraña.

Esta criatura bajó de un salto a la tierra agitando la cola con tal fuerza que denotaba de esa manera que tan furiosa estaba.

—Eh…eh… tú…—balbuceó Hiccup.

No sabía que estaba viendo, parecía una mujer, o al menos eso dedujo; pues la forma de su cuerpo le decía que era eso debido a su resaltado busto desnudo, la forma de su cintura, su cadera y su forma de caminar; pero era de color azul, cubierta de escamas y sólo una pequeña tela que parecía una falda de donde sobresalía aquella cola , además esos cuernos en su cabeza y los colmillo blancos que sobresalían de su boca, y sus ojos se mostraban afilados como los de un dragón. Era una bestia.

— _¡BestiAstrid, espera!_

—¡Tú lastimaste al dragón! —gruñó Astrid empujando al extraño hacia un árbol.

— _No…¡bestia!_

Más Astrid no escuchó los gritos de Toothless y corrió hacía al aturdido herrero que apenas se recuperaba del golpe y a quien tomó del cuello para ahorcarlo. Hiccup trató de zafarse del agarre de esa cosa, pero era demasiado fuerte además que le estaba cortando el flujo del aire.

— _¡BestiAstrid no le hagas daño! ¡¿No ves que es un humano como tú?!_

Sin embargo esta no reaccionaba y apretó con más fuerza el cuello del herrero.

— _Sueltalo…. ¡QUE LO SUELTES!_

La bestia parpadeó un par de veces, y aquella afilada mirada se borró de sus ojos para mostrar unos más humanos como la de la persona que se encontraba frente a ella. Un humano.

Se echó para atrás al verlo con detenimiento, un varón humano que en ese momento tosía frenéticamente después del tremendo sofocón que le había dado.

— _No le hagas nada._ —la despertó Toothless de sus pensamientos cuando se interpuso entre ella y el herrero.

—Ese te ¡LASTIMÓ! —gruñó recuperando de nuevo la cordura.

— _No, de hecho me salvó de ese lobo, y por ende a tus preciadas rocas, y ¿sabes?… lo tomaré como mascota._

—¡¿Qué estupideces dices?! ¡Es un humano!

—¿Y? ¿No eres tú la mascota de Stormfly y de esos trolles? —dijo con burla.

Astrid apretó lo puños, le daría una paliza al furia nocturna que no olvidaría tal como lo había hecho con el lobo. Toothless al detectar sus intenciones pretendió huir como siempre lo hacía cuando la ponía de mal humor, más su plan se vio opacada cuando al tratar de alzar el vuelo cayó de cabeza al suelo.

— _No… no puede ser._ —observó su lastimada cola.

Tanto Astrid como el ignorado Hiccup fruncieron el entrecejo al ver lo que sucedía con el dragón.

—¿No puedes volar? —dijo el herrero.

La bestia se giró molesta hacía a él, frente a frente veía que él era más alto que ella, pero menos fuerte y lo empujó con molestia.

—¡Tú eres el causante de todo esto extraño!

—¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué?

—Porque si este ¡estúpido dragón! no se hubiera puesto a perseguirte, como de seguro lo hizo, ese lobo no lo hubiera atacado.

Hiccup negaba con la cabeza, negaba todo lo que estaba viviendo, que estuviera hablando con criaturas extrañas, que casi era asesinado por un sádico lobo, y que una extraña bestia con forma femenina le estuviera reclamando y golpeando. No era el recibimiento que esperaba de una población.

—Creo que te mataré… no eres más que un peligro. —determinó Astrid apuntándolo con el filo de su cola.

—¡No espera! Eh…¿BestiAstrid?

—¡ME LLAMO ASTRID, IMBECIL!

—Ay, ya veo de donde aprendió ese vocabulario. —masculló Hiccup entre dientes. —Mira, hagamos un trato… creo que puedo ayudar a tu amigo. —señaló al cohibido Toothless que reaccionó al escuchar aquella oferta.

— _¿cómo?_ —preguntó el afectado interesado.

—Aún no lo sé, pero p-por l-la forma de tu cola.

—¡Habla rápido! —exigió Astrid picando el cuello del herrero con la punta de su cola.

—¡que por la forma de su cola creo que hay una manera de hacerle una prótesis! —gritó de corrido.

— _¿prótesis?_

—Sí, así como la mía. —señaló el metal que hacía de su pierna. —Denme la oportunidad.

Toothless por tal de volar le daría cuantas oportunidades quisiera, sin embargo Astrid lo estaba pensando.

—Por favor. —rogó Hiccup viendo a aquella bestia.

Astrid miró con molestia al herrero, no le agradaba en absoluto, y menos si pretendía quedarse en la isla con ellos; sin embargo parecía ser la única esperanza de Toothless, al que le daba igual que le pasara, a excepción de Stormfly que de seguro se afligiría por él..

—¡Bien! —refunfuñó entre diente. — si tú…—no supo como llamarlo.

—Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, herrero de Berk. —se presentó el muchacho tragando saliva.

—Sí, tú… Hiccup no sé qué tanto más… no restauras la cola de ese dragón te mataré, si lastimas a cualquier criatura que esté a mi cuidado te mataré, si intentas huir…

—Déjame adivinar ¿Me matarás? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Astrid bufó no le agradaba el nuevo inquilino, pero a Toothless le fascinó más al ver cómo la había dejado callada.

—Es tarde. —gruñó con fastidio y le dio la espalda al herrero. —Más vale que volvamos, no sabemos si ese lobo loco volverá con su manada por nuestras cabezas.

—Espera ¿hay más lobos enormes como ese? —detuvo Hiccup sorprendido.

— _Sí, y más dragones, trolles, hadas..._

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto conforme el furia nocturna continuaba con el listado de las criaturas raras que habitaban en esa isla.

— _Bienvenido a Nomen, cosa rara._

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en una fiesta ruidosa que se daba en el castillo.

Las luces, los cantos, los fuegos artificiales, eran los factores principales así como su princesa y primera cantante.

—¡Esta fiesta está buenísima! —gritó Cooper bailando al ritmo de la música.

— _¡¿Qué? no te escucho_ —gritó Stormfly abrumada con tanto ruido.

—¡Dije que la fiesta…

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un grito enloquecido y fuera de tono resonó en la fiesta, y había sido más fuerte que la misma que Poppy y su banda detuvieron los cantos al ver al recién llegado.

—¿Qué pasa Branch? —preguntó el rey Peppy al agitado troll.

—¡Toothless fue atacado por un lobo! Y ¡hay un humano! ¡UN HOMBRE! ¡ahhhhhh!

Branch tiró el pastel de la fiesta, como solía hacerlo cuando advertía alguna situación y corrió despavorido a su refugio.

Trolles y dragones se silenciaron con aquellas noticias; Poppy y Stormfly fueran las principales impactadas, ambas preocupadas por el dragón e intrigadas por aquel humano varón.

¿Acaso el príncipe del cuento había llegado para romper la maldición de la bestia?

 **Continuará.**

 **Unas cuantas aclaraciones del capítulo:**

 **Toothless no sabe pelear, aprenderá conforme avance el fic.**

 **Astrid no tiene fuerza sobrehumana, pero sí más del normal, y así lo perciben las demás criaturas.**

 **El fantasma que ayudó a Astrid me lo imagino como a Calcifer, de la película el castillo vagabundo pero de color blanco y mudo.**

 **Son todas las que me acuerdo por el momento.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexandra: XD como sea, espera que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: jajaja más o menos, y la actitud de Astrid al principio será también más o menos al de la película, ya verás porque. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: la escena de los lobos atacando a Bella, si aparecerá en el fic y efectivamente serán atacados por esa manada, pero ya verás como se darán esa escena. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: Sí, hazte una cuenta, fue un gusto leerte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Saludos.**

 **MeimiCaro: sí, aunque ya llegó quien le quitará la depresión. Saludos.**

 **DarkHime: pues lo que pasó con Tootless es que no va a considerar a Hiccup como un humano tal cual, será su cosa rara y mascota, y al final comprenderá una que otra cosa. Saludos.**

 **Chase: jajaja lo sé, los villanos no cambian, y bueno espero que ye haya gustado el primer encuentro. Saludos.**

 **Dly: así es, por el momento Kiba será el enemigo mortal tanto de Toothless, Hiccup, Astrid y Kaiser, estará en problemas con medio mundo. Y por fin llegó el príncipe, XD en el próximo capítulo la opinión de Poppy acerca de este. Saludos.**

 **Anakaren: sí, será un crossover y tendrá referencias y personajes de ambas películas. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: bueno, no hubo Hiccup colgado del bote porque no tenía traje de vuelo, el barco ya no tenía vela, y estaba en medio de una tormenta XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragonviking: jajajaj pobre Chimuelo, la pasó mal en este capítulo, pero tiene un nuevo amigo. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Melanie: jajajaj es la mala suerte, aunque no tan mala xD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Charlie: Sí, se van dando detalles en cada capítulo, y al final habrá una explicación de todo aquello. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Evir: la cosa rara XD, Toothless tiene una mascota, y Astrid un prisionero, esos dos tendrá su forma diferente de ver al herrero. Saludos,**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **24 de septiembre de 2017**_


	7. ¡Bienvenido!¿Príncipe?

**Un poco tarde, pero aquí están.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 7.**

 **.**

.

 **¡Bienvenido!... ¿príncipe?**

.

.

.

 **Berk**.

Valka tallaba con esfuerzo en el lavadero de piedra las prendas de la vieja cocinera de Berk, como esta solía cocinar para casi todo el ejército o para eventos importantes su atuendo terminaba siendo un asco, y ella como lavandera tenía la tarea de dejarlo impecable; lo bueno es que tenía sus trucos, su hijo Hiccup, con lo inventivo que era le había hecho una mezcla que había llamado "vinagre blanco" y el cual le ayudaba a blanquear la ropa.

Su querido hijo, de tanto pensar en él talló y talló sin reparar que de un momento a otro había terminado con su pesada carga de trabajo. Suspiró con alivio al ver todo su encargo ya limpió, ahora seguía la tediosa tarea de transportar las canastillas a donde podía tenderlas al aire libre.

Cada canasto de ropa pesaba al menos unos 20 kilos, ese día había recibido una solicitud de 3 cargas de ropa, por lo que tenía que ir y llevar alrededor de 60 kilos, si no es que eran más. Sin embargo solo podía llevar un canasto a la vez, trató de levantar el primer canasto, pero la espalda le dolía, "no estaba en sus buenos años", siempre se eso decía a sí misma a pesar de tener 45 años.

—Señora Valka. —escuchó de repente mientras flexionaba su espalda.

— ¡Oh, niñas! —saludó cansada.

Camicazi y Heather se encontraban vigilando de cerca, cuando vieron a la dama en problemas, y como era la madre de su mejor amigo no dudaron ni un segundo para acudir con ella.

— ¡Permítanos ayudarla! —se ofrecieron de inmediato.

—No quisiera ser una molestia.

Sin embargo Valka fue ignorada, pues cada chica tomó un cesto sin dificultad alguna y se lo llevaron hacia donde tenían unos tendederos. Sonrió aliviada ya que así solo le quedaba un cesto que llevar cuando…

— ¿Puedo ayudarla con el otro?

Aquella sutil voz, Valka se irguió para ver a la otra voluntaria, la chica que le contó su hijo que lo había rechazado gentilmente: Liris.

—Oh, no Liris… debes estar muy ocupada.

Trato de evitarla, no tanto por lo sucedido con su hijo, sino porque la chica vestía elegantemente unas prendas para una ceremonia en especial. Era el día en que el sabio del pueblo la iba a tomar de aprendiz de seid.

Un hecho que le sorprendió cuando Liris lo anunció al pueblo, al igual que a los demás habitantes donde más de un hombre lloró su infortunio al saber que la chica haría votos de castidad y se entregaría por completo al servicio de los dioses.

—No es molestia. —dijo Liris ignorándola de igual manera que las otras chicas cuando tomó el cesto, aunque con más dificultad a diferencia de las guerreras valkirias.

Valka reprimió una pequeña risita al ver que tan diferente era de Camicazi y Heather, y ofreció a Liris llevar el canasto entre las dos.

—Muchas gracias, generalmente eran Hiccup y Gobber quienes me ayudaban cuando tenía dificultades, pero ahora que él se fue Gobber tiene mucho trabajo, como para poder ayudarme.

—Lo entiendo y… ¿no ha sabido nada de Hiccup? —preguntó como no queriendo.

—No, y no creo que pueda saber, sabes que la correspondencia aquí es sólo para uso del ejército.

—Sí, lo siento… lo olvidé. —dijo la tímida chica.

—¡oh, no, no te preocupes!...Por cierto… te ves muy linda ¿ya estás lista para tu iniciación?

Liris asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Me siento muy emocionada, espero poder ser de gran utilidad en un futuro…para las demás personas.

—Claro que lo serás, por eso mi hijo te admiraba. —confesó Valka con una sonrisa.

Liris enrojeció, ya que a pesar de haber quedado en buenos términos con Hiccup se le hacía vergonzoso platicar con la madre de su ex pretendiente que sabía que estaba más que enterada de cómo había rechazado a su hijo.

—Señora Valka… yo…

— ¡Hey ustedes!

Valka y Liris escucharon el ruidoso grito de Camicazi que esperaba en donde se tendía la ropa, junto con Heather quien como la chica hacendosa que era había empezado a tender las prendas.

—Iré a ayudarlas. —aviso Camicazi al determinar que la débil de Liris había tenido que ser ayudada por la exhausta Valka.

Sin embargo al dar un paso.

—¡Liris!

El corazón de Camicazi y Heather, que dejó caer una prenda en el canasto, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su hombre soñado. A lo lejos Eret, alias "el guapetón", se acercaba gritando el nombre de la próxima seid.

—¡Ereeeet! —suspiraron Camicazi y Heather al mismo tiempo.

—¡Eret! —repitió la sorprendida Liris. —¿Qué pasa?

—El jefe Drago me mandó a buscarte, el sacerdote y todos los demás invitados te están esperando.

—Oh… pero…—miró el canasto de ropa, quería ayudar a la madre de su amigo con esa tarea.

—No te preocupes linda, yo me haré cargo.

—¿No irá usted madame? —preguntó Eret con respeto.

Valka resopló.

—Tengo mucho trabajo. —dijo mirando todas sus cestas, y no podía requerir la ayuda de las otras chicas ya que en sí todo el pueblo había sido invitado a la ceremonia.

—Oh… entiendo… y permítame ayudarla con esto.

El galante hombre se percató del cesto que cargaban las mujeres y rápidamente lo tomó para al menos ayudar a acercarlo a los tendederos.

Heather y Camicazi gritaron como dos fans enloquecidas al ver a esos tremendos músculos trabajar, y con los que soñaban que las rodeaba.

—¡Eret, déjame ayudarte! —ofreció Camicazi rápidamente.

—Oh no, a mí. —pidió la emocionada Heather.

—N-no se preocupen chicas. —respondió este sintiéndose ligeramente acosado.

—Ay dioses míos que fuerte. —no dejaba Camicazi de observar como los músculos de Eret resaltaban debido al peso que estaba cargando.

—Mejor quédate así…—pidió la embobada Heather, usando ahora a su hombre soñado como una mesa, pues empezó a tomar la ropa desde su altura para extenderla sobre los tendederos.

Eret balbuceó avergonzado, no reaccionó pues pronto la rubia valkiria imitó a su amiga y le pidió que no se moviera para que les evitara la fatiga de estarse agachando por la ropa, además para seguir apreciando aquellos bíceps resaltados.

Lejos de aquella escena, Valka rio al ver al par de enamoradas, mientras que Liris trataba de cifrar el destino que aguardaba para cada uno de ellos, en especial en aquellas dos chicas, cuya amistad estaba de por medio.

—Creo que así terminaré más rápido. —habló Valka despertándola de sus pensamientos. — si tengo oportunidad iré a verte en la ceremonia.

—Oh…claro…Me sería un gran placer señora. —agradeció dando una pequeña reverencia. —Y…

Valka alzó una ceja, pues de un momento a otro Liris se empezó a mostrar nerviosa, como si quisiera decir algo y a la vez no; y era exactamente lo que pasaba con la seid, que después de meditarlo, tomó la decisión.

—¡No se preocupe! —dijo de repente y sonrió. —Sé que Hiccup está bien.

La viuda de Stoick dio un grito ahogado, pues Liris sonaba muy segura de lo que decía.

—¿Cómo…

—No puedo decirle, sólo le puedo decir que su hijo ya llegó a un lugar mucho mejor y… que estará bien…mmm me tengo que ir.

—¡Espera!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la futura seid se había marchado. En su carrera, Liris esperaba haber confortado a Valka con eso, y aunque sus visiones no eran muy claras su corazón le decía que su amigo había llegado al lugar de su destino, en donde encontraría lo que siempre había estado buscando.

.

.

.

.

 **Nomen.**

Hiccup no se sentía precisamente en el paraíso en ese momento, desde el encuentro con el dragón llamado "Toohthles" y la cosa rara con forma femenina llamada Astrid, los había estado siguiendo muy a su pesar por un tétrico bosque que se iluminaba al ritmo de su andar y que parecía hablar en cada uno de sus rincones.

" _¿Qué es eso?"_

— ¿Quién dijo eso?

— _Ah son unos conejos…—_ respondió Toothless con paciencia.

" _Miren… eso muy raro"_

—¡¿Y ahora que fue eso?! —el herrero se sentía a punto de enloquecer con tantas voces que escuchaba.

— _Ah… eso creo que eran unos terribles terrores… ¿te quieres calmar chico?_

—Oh… es que…—de repente se detuvo en seco cuando una extraña cosa se puso frente a él, parecía una flama o una nube blanca con ojos y una boca en forma de línea, pero a diferencia de las demás criaturas no la escuchaba hablar.

—¿Y y… eso?

— _Ah… un fantasma del bosque… creo_. —respondió el dragón simpleza

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

—¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE?! —gritó Astrid alterada, no había dicho nada desde que empezaron la caminata pero las preguntas del muchacho y sus conversaciones con Toothless la estaban fastidiando. —Oh… eres tú…—dijo al percatarse de la pequeña esencia.

Esta sólo asintió como lo había hecho anteriormente y desapareció.

—¡Ah…ah…. Desa-desa-¡desapareció!

La bestia gruñó de nuevo al escuchar los berridos.

—¡Si no te callas pondré a una de esas curiosas ardillas en tu boca! ¡¿Entendiste?!

Hiccup se silenció de inmediato, tragó saliva, no quería desafiarla.

—¡Y caminas muy lento, así nunca llegaremos!

— _En eso estoy de acuerdo._ —admitió Toothless.

—Ya que tú te llevas tan bien con él ¿por qué no lo llevas en tu lomo? ¡Reptil inservible!

—¡¿ _Disculpa BestiAstrid?_! —gritoneó ofendido el furia nocturna. — _Pero si no te cargo a ti ¿por qué lo haría con una cosa rara como él?_

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Enseguida bestia y dragón se pusieron frente a frente en un duelo de miradas donde el primero que parpadeara perdería.

—Eh… disculpen… —llamó el ignorado Hiccup.

—¡Que te calles! —silenció Astrid estresada.

—Uhmm sí, lo siento yo…

—ArrhhhUsshhh. —gruñó la impaciente Astrid, quien después de pensarlo trepó a un árbol cuyas hojas descendían como enredaderas.

—¿Qué está…

Hiccup dejó de hablar al instante que vio que su captora preparaba un par de sogas y un montón de ramas que se seguro quería meter en su boca, así que guardó silencio y se prometió así mismo no decir ninguna palabra.

—¡Tus manos imbécil! —gritoneó Astrid.

Trató evitar el contacto visual con aquella cosa y sólo obedeció, enseguida sintió como Astrid lo ataba de las manos, y como si fuera un perro con correa lo jaloneó para obligarlo a ir más rápido. Mientras que Toothless rio, al verse vencedor sobre quién debía cargar con el extraño.

Siguieron su camino, por el largo bosque, Hiccup seguía intrigado con todas vocecillas curiosas que se escuchaban por todo el lugar, en más de una ocasión logró divisar su origen, encontrándose con criaturas que nunca había visto, y esos extraños espíritus del bosque.

Trató no prestarles atención, así que enfocó su vista en su captora, que en ese momento le daba la espalda; observó aquellos cuernos que parecían ser como una especie de huesos que sobresalían de su cabeza, aunque lo que llamó la atención fue el cabello rubio, se veía como el de un humano, parecido al de su amiga Camicazi, sólo que el de la bestia estaba menos alborotado y más largo, y le llegaba hasta la espalda baja justo donde sobresalía esa cola y…

Enrojeció, a pesar de que esa criatura era rara, su cuerpo era como el de una mujer cualquiera y prácticamente estaba desnuda, pues la pequeña prendita que llevaba soló le cubría la parte de enfrente, su parte trasera estaba totalmente expuesta, pudo ver en su plenitud lo glúteos de aquella bestia.

— _¿Qué tanto le ves?_ —lo atrapó Toothless en el fisgoneo.

—Shhhh…shhh. —trató de silenciarlo Hiccup, pues de inmediato la bestia se volteó para mirarlo con recelo.

Se limitó a sonreírle con nervios y a cerrar la boca como se había prometido hacerlo. Astrid sólo volvió a estirarlo, si volvía a escuchar algún ruidito de su parte agarraría a la primera ardilla que viera y se lo metería en la boca.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del castillo, la angustiada Stormfly esperaba con los trolles la llegada de Toothless y Astrid; habían tenido que sacar a Branch de su escondite para que les contara lo sucedido, cuando supo la magnitud del ataque quiso acudir a ayudar, algo que evitó el rey Peppy que hiciera dado que podría molestar a la bestia.

—Ay, la fiesta se arruinó. —se lamentó Poppy para hacerle platica a la preocupada nadder.

—Apenas iba a cantar. —secundó Cooper, pero a ninguno de los dos la dragona les prestó atención.

—Estarán bien Stormfly, ya lo verás…

—Eso espero. —contestó con angustia.

Sin embargo, más horas pasaron, los dragones y trolles que habían aguardado a la llegada de los demás poco a poco empezaron a retirarse a su lugar de descanso.

Poppy y Stormfly estaban que cabeceaban, cuando unos ruidos en la entrada del castillo las hicieron despertar de golpe, los ojos de la nadder brillaron con emoción al ver que se trataba de su amigo y protectora, quería acudir con ellos y asegurarse que estuvieran bien pero se abstuvo al ver a un tercero.

Todos los trolles y dragones que se despertaron con su llegada miraron de manera extraña al muchacho de una pierna.

— ¿Es eso un príncipe? —preguntó confundida Poppy al ver al mugroso chico que venía atado.

— _Está muy feo…—_ opinó Cooper al ver ese cabello enmarañado—Y muy flaco.

—Y está todo sucio. —observó sus ropajes y la suciedad de su cara.—Y huele mal. —exageró tapando su nariz.

— _No se parecen a los de tus historias Poppy._ —opinó también Stormfly, ya que ella se imaginaba algo parecido al príncipe Grisel.

— ¡¿qué tonterías dicen?! Es un humano, nos va a matar. —opinó Branch metiéndose paranoicamente en la conversación.

Y mientras ellos opinaban sobre las fachas del muchacho, Astrid y su prisionero pasaron de lado en silencio, dejando sólo que Toothless se reuniera con los demás.

— _¡Toothless!_ —corrió Stormfly a su encuentro. _—¡Qué bueno que estás bien!_ —acarició su cabeza con la de él, pero no fue correspondida. _—¿Qué pasa?_

El furia nocturna, a pesar de la actitud arrogante que había tenido con el recién llegado y la bestia durante el trayecto de regreso, al ver a su amiga no pudo negar el sentir que tenía después de aquella pelea con el lobo. Con vergüenza mostró a la nadder su magullada cola.

— _Ya no puedo volar_. —gruñó con dolor y muy enfadado consigo mismo.

Stormfly dio un grito ahogado, y tanto ella como Poppy y Cooper, se acercaron para acompañarlo en su dolor, sólo Branch se lamentó a lo lejos, sin embargo todo aquello había sido por la irresponsabilidad del furia nocturna.

— _¿Fue ese humano quien lo hizo?_ —preguntó Stormfly con angustia.

Toothless negó con la cabeza.

— _Él… trató de salvarme_. —recordó aun confundido. — _Y la razón por la que está aquí es porque dijo que podía ayudarme a volar otra vez._

—Oh… un humano inteligente… esto empieza a gustarme… ¡cuéntanos más! —pidió Poppy empezando a hacer anotaciones.

— _Es todo._ —Terminó el furia nocturna. — _De hecho, debo verlo… la gruñona de BestiAstrid casi no lo dejó hablar, pero quiero hablar con él y saber cómo me hará volar otra vez._

Dicho esto Toothless siguió el rastro por donde la cosa rara había sido llevada por Astrid, no le permitiría a la bestia entrometerse en la ayuda que le brindaría aquel extraño.

— _¡Espera Toothless!_ —lo siguió Stormfly para evitar algún enfrentamiento.

—Y la trama empieza a ponerse buena, el príncipe no sólo tiene la misión de romper la maldición de la princesa sino que también debe enfrentarse al desafío de hacer volar al furia nocturna. —relató Poppy como si de un cuento se tratara y puso a Cooper de su secretario para que tomara más apuntes.

—¿Qué cosas dices? —irrumpió Branch en la imaginación de la troll.

—Como escuchaste mi amigo, haremos que ese chico bese a Astrid para que rompa la maldición.

—¿Un beso? ¡Qué tontería! Eso sólo se ven en los cursis cuentos que lees.

—Ay mi estimado amigo Branch, se ve que no sabes nada del amor.

—Sé más del amor de lo que tú sabes. —replicó el troll muy seguro. —Y no todos son hadas, abrazos, besos y felicidad ¡¿cuándo lo entenderás?!

Branch se retiró molesto a su refugio, dejando sin palabras a la princesa Poppy, quien confiaba plenamente en lo que creía, y si un beso era lo que Astrid necesitaba para ser liberada ella se encargaría que ese chico recién llegado, aunque estuviera feo, se lo diera.

— ¡Vamos Cooper tenemos trabajo qué hacer!

— ¡Como digas _mademoiselle!_ —exclamó Cooper como un soldado que se prepara para la batalla, y no sólo él se unió a la nueva travesía de la princesa, sus otros amigos trolles se unieron para darle la bienvenida al príncipe.

.

.

Hiccup ya no aguantaba, estaba demasiado cansado y a cada rato tropezaba, la bestia lo había guiado por el interior del castillo hacía una pasillos con una gran cantidad de escaleras, y lo malo es que no podía replicar porque de inmediato ella se enfadaba.

—Durante el día te dejaré libre con el único propósito de que trabajes en lo que prometiste, de noche tendrás que regresar a tu lugar, queda estrictamente prohibido que te salgas de este castillo, podrás lavarte en la cascada que cae en la parte trasera y tienes estrictamente prohibido ir en dirección al rio resplandeciente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay ahí?

— ¡Está prohibido!

Encogido de hombros, Hiccup se auto regañó por haber hablado, sin embargo su curiosidad emanaba de la nada.

— ¡Aquí te quedarás!

El herrero observó su lugar de descanso el cual se trataba de una vieja celda, obligado por la bestia, entró cansadamente cayendo sobre un montón de paja que le serviría como cama, mientras que Astrid se aseguró de cerrar muy bien la celda con un candado oxidado.

— ¿Por qué me encierras? —replicó Hiccup al recibir todo ese mal trato.

—Me aseguro que no lastimes a los demás.

—Pero… pero… ¡mírame! ¿Qué tanto daño podría hacer?

—Lo mismo pensé alguna vez. —respondió Astrid dándole la espalda, se iba a ir pero algo en ella la detuvo, fue la compasión por alguien que era semejante a ella. —Si te portas bien podemos tratar para que te quedes en otro lugar, pero hasta entonces este será tu lugar.

Astrid se retiró sin más dejando al cabizbajo Hiccup encerrado, al verse solo no le quedó de otra más que abrazarse a sus piernas, y escuchar el rugir de su estómago, pues se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Y mientras que la bestia bajaba la interminable cantidad de escaleras, se encontró con otros visitantes subiéndola, Toothless y Stormfly detuvieron su marcha en el estrecho pasillo al toparse con ella, ni Astrid ni el furia nocturna cruzaron palabras, solo una mirada retadora que se dio cuando ambos dragones le abrieron el paso para que siguiera bajando.

Astrid no tenía el humor para seguir peleando con el furia nocturna, aparte que este parecía que había aprendido la lección con todo lo que le había pasado, sólo esperaba que ahora sí la obedeciera para que la dejara hacer su encomienda como era debido; sin embargo durante el trayecto largo de bajar escaleras se encontró con otros visitantes.

— ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

Reprendió con un grito a Poppy y compañía, que cayeron unas escaleras debido al regaño.

—Ay, venimos a ver al extraño... —respondió Poppy sobando su cabeza.

—¡No se acerquen a él, está prohibido!

—¡¿qué?! ¡noooo! ¿Por qué? —chilló la rosada troll, Astrid odiaba que usara ese tonito tan fastidioso.

—¿Piensan desobedecer? —preguntó la bestia tomando a Poppy entre su puño.

Esta nada asustada asintió con tranquilidad, Astrid se contuvo de apretarla entre su mano.

—Pretendemos ayudar... ¡romper tu maldición! —exclamó la troll a la gruñona bestia.

— ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¿Cómo?

—Ese muchacho que llegó… ¡creo que es la solución! Si él se enamora de ti y te da un beso, la maldición se romperá…

—¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! —apretó Astrid su puño.

—Ay… ay… me lastimas. —dramatizó la troll, en realidad no sentía que quisiera hacerle daño, pero Astrid sólo la soltó y la dejó caer, para después pasar de lado y dejar a la rosada hacer lo que se le diera la gana.

La troll meditó lo que acababa de hacer no le pareció bueno haberle contado su plan, ya que como la bestia gruñona que era Astrid de seguro se alejaría, por lo que decidió no involucrarla más en el plan, haría que el príncipe hiciera todo el trabajo.

.

.

.

De regreso a las celdas, debido a lo cansado que estaba, Hiccup empezó a cabecear, más su intento de descansar se vio interrumpido al escuchar unos ruidos en las escaleras.

—Hey… eres tú. —observó somnoliento al furia nocturna que se asomaba con recelo. —Anda puedes acércate.

— _Ni quien te tenga miedo_. —respondió este arrogantemente

Hiccup rodó lo ojos, algo le agradaba de ese dragón refunfuñón; sin embargo vio que no estaba solo, ya que otro dragón azul se asomó también con timidez.

— ¿Quién es?

— _Ah… ¿ella?, mi amiga Stormfly._

—Stormfly…—repitió Hiccup.

— _¿Puede entendernos?_ —se asomó la nadder al notar esa peculiaridad.

— _Así como lo ves linda, ¿no crees que es una cosa extraña?_

—Me llamo Hiccup. —recordó el muchacho para evitar se llamado _cosa rara_.

— _Bueno Hiccup, yo vine a…_

Y de repente un gruñido del lado del herrero.

— _¡¿Qué fue eso?!_ —exclamó Stormfly asustada.

— _Mi estómago… muero de hambre._ —respondió Hiccup casi desfalleciendo.

— _Oh…pobrecito… creo debemos alimentarlo ¡ya sé! Yo traje algo._

Enseguida la nadder empezó a hacer unos ruidos raros con su garganta, Hiccup se asqueó pues parecía que echaría un gargajo, y así fue sólo que a diferencia de los que solía escupir él o lo asquerosos soldados de Berk, este traía algo más incluido.

— _¡Anda come!_ —ofreció la nadder amablemente un pescado regurgitado que estaba sazonado por una saliva espesa.

Hiccup casi vomitaba.

—No gracias.

— _Ay… como eres… si esto es delicioso._ —reprendió Toothless mostrándole como se debía comer.

Hiccup quiso vomitar otra vez al observar como el furia nocturna había "absorbido" "su comida".

—Ay que asco, eso no comen los humanos.

De repente otras vocecillas se escucharon detrás de los dragones, Poppy y compañía habían llegado para salvar el día.

— ¡¿Qué son esos?!

— ¿Cómo que qué son esos? Amigos esos tienen nombre, somos trolles y yo soy Poppy, princesa de los trolls.

— ¡¿Trolls?! —repitió Hiccup con fascinación. — ¿Los que se roban los calcetines?

— ¿Y por qué haríamos eso? —respondió la troll confundida.

El herrero se quedó sin palabras, había escuchado de los trolls de los relatos que le había contado Gobber, y este siempre le había asegurado que se robaban los calcetines. Sin embargo aquellos recuerdos quedaron reprimidos con otro rugir de su estómago.

— ¿Pastelito? —ofreció Poppy en una pequeña charola.

Lo que le ofrecía parecía ser un postre diminuto casi del tamaño de un chícharo y que definitivamente se veía más apetitoso que aquel pescado regurgitado, sin embargo como no había otra cosa, lo tomó con cuidado y lo comió de un bocado.

Lo que alcanzó a captar de su sabor le fue agradable.

—Vaya era bueno.

— ¿Quieres más? —preguntó Poppy entusiasmada.

—No me desagradaría, y si estuviera más grande mejor.

—¡Ya escuchaste Cooper! —gritó Poppy de repente.

Hiccup vio al nombrado Cooper, un extraño troll que andaba en cuatro patas, apretar los ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo, no sabía que lo que pasaba, sin embargo lo supo cuando del trasero del pequeño salió un pastel de un tamaño un poco más grande que un chícharo y ahora sí vomito.

— ¡Que ascooooooo!

.

.

Trolls y dragones vieron que en tan solo un minuto casi mataban al humano, quien después de vomitarse y asquearse se encontraba decaído en su celda, y quien repetía como un vagabundo moribundo que le dolía el estómago.

— _¡debemos sacarlo de aquí! O se morirá antes de que pueda ayudarme_. —determinó Toothless y lanzó una plasma al candado que estalló en mil pedazos.

Y pese a lo que había dicho en el bosque, pidió a los trolles que lo pusieran en su lomo para que pudiera llevarlo a refrescarse.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación del castillo, Astrid había acudido a ver las piedras, pensó que debido a lo que le había pasado a Toothless encontraría alguna destruida, sin embargo todo estaba tal y como lo había visto semanas atrás, se acercó a las rocas de sus antiguos amigos, la únicas que se atrevía a visitar, sin darse cuenta que un espíritu sigiloso aparecía y desaparecía con frecuencia por su alrededor.

Sin notar aquel detalle, Astrid observó a las rocas de Fishlehs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut y Snotlout, los cuatro habían crecido en esas rocas, y los detalles en sus facciones adultas estaban bien cinceladas. Sin embargo; la bestia notó algo que no había visto anteriormente, unas grietas empezaban a mostrarse en el rostro de sus amigos, pronto fue revisar las demás piedras, incluida la de Leny y todas mostraban esa fractura, parecía que llegaría el momento en que todas esas rocas estallarían, y todo por su culpa.

Astrid trató de alejar esos pensamientos de responsabilidad, y se repetía a si misma que ese asunto ya no le concernía.

—Lo siento, lo siento… pero no son mis responsabilidad… no lo son…

De repente, un estallido en la torre de su prisionero la puso en alerta, tuvo que dejar de lado sus afligidos sentimientos para ver qué pasaba ahora con ese extraño muchacho, dejando a sus rocas bien asegurada detrás de la puerta del gran salón corrió en dirección a la torres donde lo había dejado y de donde observó que Toothless y los demás lo habían sacado.

Los siguió sigilosamente mientras escuchaba los gritoneos de Poppy, quien pedía que no debían dejarlo morir, y cuando por fin llegaron al lago, subió a un árbol para que ver lo que acontecería; algo que la dejó boquiabierta: Toothless arrojando al humano al lago.

—Tonto… ¿acaso piensa matarlo? —gruñó y se preparó para salvarlo cuando el muchacho de repente salió del agua dando un gran respiro.

.

.

— ¡Hey… lo salvaste! —festejó ruidosamente Poppy.

— ¿Pero qué? —Hiccup se encontraba confundido, ya que no entendía cómo es que había pasado de la celda a una refrescante cascada.

— ¡Tu calmado chico!, Anda date un baño porque apestas. —sugirió Poppy. —Te traeremos ropa seca.

Los trolles se organizaron, pues en lo que eran buenos y rápidos era en hacer ropa, aunque por el tamaño del herrero decidieron ir a la ruinas de los humanos para que podían encontrar.

—Y _nosotros iremos a buscarte comida de humanos_. —avisó Toothless como buen anfitrión.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido ahora por tanta amabilidad.

— _Porque eres nuestro invitado_. —contestó Stormfly con expresión que Hiccup consideró como una sonrisa dragoniana.

El herrero no lo creía, pero se sintió bien recibido con todas aquellas atenciones, y una vez que lo dejaron solo se sacó la ropa por dentro del lago para lavarse como debía.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el árbol, Astrid gruñía al ver tanta amabilidad por parte de los trolles y de los dragones, en especial del egoísta de Toothless. ¿Por qué a ese chico lo trataba de manera diferente? Y siguió observando hasta donde pudo, pues cuando el muchacho se empezó a sacar la ropa, provocó que se abochornara y se pusiera más azulada de lo que ya estaba. Era la primera vez que le pasaba, y se preguntó:

¿Qué había sido esa sensación? ¿Vergüenza?

Gruñó molesta, no quería y no estaba interesada en averiguarlo, pero se mantuvo en el árbol para vigilarlo, guiándose sólo por el sentido del oído, que reaccionó minutos más tarde cuando los trolles y dragones llegaron con presentes para el recién llegado.

.

..

.

—¡WoooaaaW. —

Stormfly y Poppy quedaron boquiabiertas al ver al muchacho que se encontraba aun en el lago, ya con una presentación más limpia, y que parecía modelar en el agua sus manos, su cabello, su boca con una expresión placentera que notaba en el reflejo de sus intensos ojos verdes.

—Oye… pues no esta tan mal ya limpio. —opinó Poppy.

— _Digo lo mismo… es perfecto para Astrid._

—¿ _Qué cosas dicen?_ —rodó Toothless los ojos. _—¡Hey muchacho, ven aquí!_

Hiccup dejó de nadar y de "modelar" para acercarse a sus nuevos amigos.

— _Aquí hay comida. Come para que no te mueras._ —ofreció el furia nocturna un par de manzanas que le había robado del almacen a BestiAstrid.

—Y aquí hay ropa… digna de un príncipe que salvará a su princesa con un beso. —mostró Poppy la ropa.

— ¿Cuál príncipe? ¿Cuál princesa? —preguntó Hiccup confundido, y sin saber dónde cambiarse sin tantas criaturas que lo observaran.

—¿Cómo que cuál príncipe? Tú, tontito. —respondió la troll con una sonrisita.

— _Y la princesa… pues es Astrid._ —dijo Stormfly como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¡¿qué? ¿Qué?!...

— _¡Ay ya no las escuches… están locas!_ —rodó Toothless sus ojos. — _Tú sólo enfócate en ayudarme._

—Toothless no seas egoísta… pero anda… ¿nos ayudarás con Astrid? —pidió la troll esperanzada.

—Me gustaría cambiarme primero. —dijo el sonrojado herrero.

— _Pues sal del lago._ —dijo Toothless pensando que el muchacho tal vez estaba un poco tonto.

—¿Podría hacerlo en privado? —pidió este aun más sonrojado. —por favor. —rogó al ver que ello no pretendían moverse.

—¡Ay está bien! —refunfuñaron todos y le dieron "privacidad"

.

.

En el árbol, Astrid ya no escuchó a los dragones y trolles en lago, rápidamente supuso que se habían movido de lugar y se giró para ver en qué dirección se dirigían ahora, sin embargo lo que se encontró es que otra vez el muchacho estaba solo y este aprovechó la soledad del lugar para salir del lago y ponerse las prendas que le habían dado.

— ¡¿Quéee?!

Sintió otra vez ese horrible bochorno, y el tono azul de todo su cuerpo se tornó en uno más oscuro, no lo soportaba, se fue avergonzada de ese lugar después de haberlo visto en paños menores.

.

.

Hiccup se puso rápidamente las prendas, pues con tantas vocecillas a su alrededor no sentía tanta privacidad. Las prendas que le habían dado eran completamente negras, para su buena suerte, aunque parecían tener alguno que otro brillito extraño, sin embargo no le dio importancia y se agachó para acomodar el lado del pantalón donde iba su prótesis.

— _¡¿Ya terminaste con la privacidad?!_ —escuchó a Toothless gritar.

— ¡Seguro! —respondió Hiccup haciéndole un dobladillo al pantalón.

Y antes de que alguien se las quitara, tomó dos manzanas que le habían llevado y las guardó en los bolsillos, y tomó otra para comérsela con avidez.

— ¿Cómo se siente el príncipe ahora? —preguntó Poppy al verlo mejor que en la celda.

Hiccup tragó con dificultad la fruta, necesitaba hacer y pedir algunas aclaraciones.

—Creo que se han equivocado…—dijo temeroso de la reacción.

— _¿En qué_? —preguntó Stormfly confundida.

—Bueno antes de eso, esa… Astrid… ¿qué se supone que es eso/ella?

—Bueno, ella es una princesa… para ser exacto la princesa de los humanos… así como tú. —explicó Poppy con delicadeza.

—¿Un humano?

— _Historia larga y aburrida…_ —trató Toothless de evitar que le quitaran a quien lo ayudaría a volar. — _Vamos, tenemos que ver la manera en que trabajarás._

— _¡Espera Toothless, esto también es importante!_ —replicó Stormfly evitando que se lo llevara.

—Sí, ¿qué no ves que él es el príncipe que Astrid necesita para romper la maldición?

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál maldición? Y haber… haber… creo que aclararé primero… Poppy y Stormfly. —se dirigió a cada una de ellas. —No soy un príncipe… soy sólo un herrero.

—¡¿Quééééééééé´?!—gritonearon ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces… entonces….¡Entonces no nos sirves! —despreció Poppy dramáticamente yéndose junto con su sequito. —¡Tan apuesto y no sirves, me siento estafada! —gritó por última vez a lo lejos.

—Es muy graciosa. —rio Hiccup al verla irse.

— _A mí me desespera_. —admitió el furia nocturna. — _Y ya nos quitaron mucho tiempo, te llevaré a tu lugar de descanso, para que mañana empieces a trabajar_.

— _No tienes por qué recordármelo, sé lo que debo hacer._

Ambos pretendieron irse, sin embargo Stormfly seguía ahí con ellos, ya no había dicho nada desde que Poppy se fue.

—¿Tú no vienes con nosotros? —invitó Hiccup.

Sin embargo, la nadder bajó la cabeza con decepción, después de tener la ilusión de ayudar a quien la había cuidado por años, otra vez esa esperanza se había desecho por la falta de requisitos del muchacho y su carencia de interés en Astrid, y que aparte acapara toda la atención de Toothless la empezó a molestar, pero no dijo más solo alzó sus alas para volar en dirección contraria.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

— _No, déjala… se le pasará._

Toothless lamentaba que su amiga no pudiera ayudar a la bestiAstrid, pero su idea y la de la trolls era más que absurda y fantasiosa, y si el herrero ni siquiera sabía cómo lo ayudaría a volar dudaba que menos supiera cómo romper la maldición de la bestia.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Nomen, al día siguiente…

Un hada exploradora se encontraba volando por el bosque de los gnomos, como lo tenía descrito en su mapa, esta era tan pequeña como un troll, pero con la apariencia casi de un humano, a excepción de sus alas y sus orejas puntiagudas, era de cabello rubio oscuro, y vestía con un pequeño vestido y pantaloncillos color marrón, su cabello estaba atado a una coleta baja y llevaba un sombrero como la de un marinero.

Estaba sola, había dejado la comunidad de las alas para buscar algo de suma importancia y que por el momento no había logrado encontrar, principalmente porque no sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando.

Y como todos los días, desde que se había ido siguió su andar por el bosque, cuando de repente se escuchó un ajetreo entre la maleza y de entre esta varios gnomos salieron despavoridos y huyendo aparentemente de algo.

—¡Esperen! ¿Qué pasa?

Nadie le respondió, en lugar de eso sólo sintió que una mano dura como una roca la tomó de su brazo para arrastrarla con ella.

—¡Hey ¿qué te pasa?!

—¡Lobo! —advirtió el gnomo asustado.

Este parecía una figurilla de barro color café, de donde salían una que otra plantita, mucho más en su cabello que estaba conformado por un césped verde.

La hada igual de asustada, fue ahora quién arrastró al gnomo con ella hacía un refugio, dejando al grupo del segundo atrás; encontraron un lugar en el hueco de un árbol, en el que aguardaron en lo que pasaba el peligro.

—¡¿Ese lobo los atacó? ¿Les hizo algo? ¿Te hizo algo? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Ah… no precisamente, pero los gnomos nos asustamos por cualquier cosa. —contó el pequeño ser de barro.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —gruñó el hada restregando los dientes. —Me hiciste volar por el bosque como una desquiciada y ni siquiera sabías si ese lobo atacaría.

El gnomo se encogió de hombros con una risita, misma que se le borró al escuchar un gruñido cerca de ellos.

—Ay no, ahí viene. —se aferró el de barro al árbol, mientras que el hada estaba expectante de lo que pasaría cuando…

—" _A-yúden-me"._

¿Qué había sido ese ruego?

El hada salió de su escondite para buscar a lo que asustaba al gnomo pese a los ruegos de este para que permanecieran escondidos.

Sin hacerle caso, la pequeña criatura buscó el origen del sonido que se había reducido a cansados jadeos y buscó y buscó entre la hierba, cuando por fin lo encontró:

Un enorme y herido lobo color negro que se encontrado tendido entre la maleza.

 **Continuará**.

 **Trivia.**

 **¿Quién quiere ponerles nombres a los nuevos personajes?**

 **Por el momento serán estos nuevos tres:**

 **A) El fantasma que anda merodeando por donde quiera.**

 **B) La hada exploradora.**

 **C)Y el gnomo de barro asustadizo (inspiración de oh de home XD).**

 **Pueden dejar sus sugerencias en los cometarios o por Facebook, y decidiré de acuerdo a lo llamativo, lo fácil que sea leerlo y el significado del nombre. Así que todos son bienvenidos, si no hay participaciones, pues ni modo tendré que buscarles unos, pero espero que lo hagan.**

 **Por cierto, aclaraciones, Astrid no será la única que estará molesta con Hiccup. ¿Ya notaron quién será el otro personaje XD?**

 **Les debo la sección de comentario y dudas como se debe pero agradezco sus reviews a:**

 **Risu chan, Dragon viking, Violeta, Vyreco, MeimiCaro, Melanie Villamar, Jessi, DlyDragón, Alexa, Nina, Lady Aira RitoruDeito**

 **Y contesto algunas preguntas que hicieron:**

 **Dlydragón: en el sentido en que lo expones no sucederá así, porque lo que pasará más bien serán esos celos como los que Astrid muestra en HTTYD cuando Hiccup la supera.**

 **Alexa; esa frase de ¿Me matarás? Está inspirado de cómo Mala lo amenazó en la segunda parte del capítulo de defensores del ala.**

 **LadyAira: La verdad ya ni cómo agradar a los lectores, he recibido comentarios también de porque tanta sangre, violencia y todo eso, pero pues en mi defensa yo digo que sigo escribiendo como siempre, con respecto a tu pregunta si habrá otra escena de los lobos, justo que es cuando la bestia corre a bella del castillo, algo así pasará.**

 **Ritorudeito: sólo puedo decir que acertaste con la reacción de Poppy y Stormfly XD.**

 _ **A los lectores, seguidores y favoritos, hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **01 de octubre de 2017**_


	8. Nuevos amigos

**Perdón por los retrasos.**

 **Espero lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 8.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nuevos amigos"**

.

.

.

" _¡Y MÁS VALE QUE NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR!"_

El lobo blanco sacudió su cabeza con violencia, aun no sabía cómo había conseguido que sus patas corrieran a tal velocidad después de la paliza que esa extraña bestia le había dado sin olvidarse del tremendo dolor que sentía en las costillas. Se sentía derrotado, furioso; humillado era poco para lo que su ser sentía, quería venganza y la conseguiría de una forma u otra, pero primero tendría que arreglar unos cuantos asuntitos, para ser más exactos con la manada de lobos que servirían a partir de ahora en sus propósitos, y que en ese momento se encontraban en grupo en la zonas rocosas.

—¡ _Kiba! ¿Qué te pasó?_ —preguntó uno de los lobos de la manada al verlo llegar.

Para ninguno de los presentes pasó desapercibido las fachas en las que iba el único lobo blanco de la manada: cansado, sucio y lleno de sangre.

— _Kiba, ¿has visto al jefe Take?_ —preguntó otro de los caninos pensando lo peor.

El lobo sólo río para sus adentros.

— _Murió… ¡YO LO MATÉ! ¡Y AHORA TODOS USTEDES DEBEN DE OBEDECERME_! —exigió amenazadoramente.

El lobo que había preguntado se echó para atrás temeroso de la reacción de su antiguo camarada, mientras que los demás estaban atónitos y sólo podían alcanzar a preguntar el _¿Por qué?_

— _Por años hemos vivido en la vil miseria mientras que las demás criaturas gozan de las bondades del bosque… ¿Por qué debemos vivir en el suelo árido de esta zona cuando podríamos tener el centro… o mejor aún ¡TODA LA ISLA A NUESTRA DISPOSICIÓN!?_ —empezó a cuestionar el nuevo alfa caminando alrededor de toda la manada.

— _Kiba… lo que dices ¡son locuras! Siempre hemos vivido aquí, pertenecemos a este lugar_ —opinó un lobo negro con blanco dando un paso al frente. — _¡Estás loco y…_

El lobo bicolor ya no pudo seguir pues Kiba se lanzó a él y aprisionó su cuello contra su hocico, todo los demás lobos se entumieron ante su fuerza y velocidad ya que muy apenas habían podido predecir el ataque, mientras que el replicador, luchaba y pataleaba contra su agarre, pero entre más lo hacía más lo apretaba Kiba.

" _¡Suéltalo, suéltalo!"_ rogaron los demás.

Un minuto interminable fue lo duró la tortura del lobo hocicón, cuando Kiba se apiadó de él y lo soltó para someterlo entre sus patas.

— _Por esa pésima actitud es que viven así…_ —miró a todos los presentes. — _Take… ese lobo que se hacía llamar su líder y alfa, no hizo más confundirlos con sus propios temores, ÉL era el que temía a lo que estaba en el centro de la isla, le temía a los dragones y probablemente a los conejos que se comía…¡pero eso se acabó!… vengan conmigo y les demostraré lo que es la verdadera fuerza y de ¡LO QUE SOMOS CAPACES LOS LOBOS SI COMO HERMANOS NOS UNIMOS!_

Un discurso motivador. El viento empezó soplar con fuerza alrededor de ese rocoso paisaje que hacía parecer que el lobo alfa podía controlar el aire así como lo que se le diera la gana, este dejó de pisotear a su víctima para mostrarle su lealtad y se inclinó hacia él para demostrarle que no los abandonaría.

— _Vengan conmigo… y les prometo una mejor vida._

Con aquella piedad dada, el lobo bicolor se levantó y dio sus respetos a su nuevo alfa bajando la cabeza en señal de reverencia, pronto los demás lo imitaron, y aunque hubiera algunos que no estaban del todo de acuerdo tenían que acceder pues un lobo solo, era un lobo muerto, ya que la base de su existencia era su misma manada.

Kiba rio para sus adentros al ver que ya tenía a la manada a su merced y ordenes; sin embargo…

— _¿Y… que hay de Kaiser?_ —se atrevió a preguntar una loba de tonalidades grises con café.

— _¡¿Qué hay de qué?!_ —gruñó molesto el nuevo alfa.

— _Bueno… creíamos que a falta del jefe Take… él…sería…—_ respondió otro con nervios.

— _¡¿Su nuevo alfa?!_ —se adelantó el burlón Kiba. — _No me hagan reír._

— _Creo que lo menos que pudiera hacer nuestro nuevo alfa es desafiar al heredero para demostrar que realmente tiene la capacidad de ser nuestro nuevo líder_. —opinó el lobo pisoteado.

Kiba siguió riéndose para sus adentros, la manada volvió a desconfiar de que ese lobo los llevara a la tierra prometida, si como un vil traidor se había llevado al jefe anterior para asesinarlo.

— _¿Son sus condiciones?_ —preguntó a los presentes que respondieron sólo con silencio. — _Está bien; yo con mucho gusto aceptaré el reto… ¿pero y él?_

— _¿Y él?_ —se preguntaron los demás.

— _¿Acaso saben dónde está?_

Todos los lobos empezaron a buscar alrededor de ellos y cayeron en cuenta que Kaiser no se encontraba por ningún lado.

— _No se preocupen… yo sé dónde está y los llevaré… para que terminen de desilusionarse de aquellos a quienes consideraban sus jefes, ya que el hijo salió peor que el padre._

Ninguno de los lobos entendió a qué se refería, pero siguieron a Kiba, quien silencioso, fue en dirección al bosque donde sabía con certeza se encontraba el heredero de la manada.

.

.

Kaiser había tenido una mala mañana, después del regañadiza que se llevó por parte de su padre, se fue a perder en el bosque para buscar más alimento, para su suerte había podido encontrar unas mazorcas que ahora devoraba en la profundidad de aquel luminoso bosque. Estaba tan entretenido mordisqueando hasta el último grano de uno de los maíces que no se dio cuenta de que varios visitantes inesperados empezaron a rodearlo.

— _Pero que tenemos aquí…_

Los granos se le salieron de la boca al escuchar aquella voz, y al alzar la vista, Kaiser se entumió al ver que todos los de la manada lo habían descubierto y lo veían con decepción.

— _¿No se los dije hermanos? ¡UN COME VEGETALES!_

El lobo negro se sintió juzgado y traicionado por su propio hermano adoptivo y buscó desesperado a su padre entre la multitud, quería explicarle todo, pero para su buena suerte él no estaba ahí.

— _Kiba… amigos… no le digan a papá, por favor, déjenme que yo le explique._ —rogó a la multitud.

— _oh… pobrecito cachorrito… claro que no lo haremos._ —prometió el compasivo e hipócrita Kiba. — _No le podemos decir….porque ¿adivina qué?... está muerto…_

La noticia cayó como una cascada helada encima de Kaiser, quien de pronto ya no se sintió seguro con todos alrededor o al menos con la mitad de ellos, ya que unos parecían mostrarse obligados a cumplir con lealtad al nuevo alfa, y era obvio que no era él.

— _Pelea conmigo_. —retó Kiba lamiéndose el hocico el cual distinguió estaba sucio de sangre, la sangre de su padre.

 _Con todas las probabilidades en su contra, Kaiser quiso retractarse del duelo, pero de acuerdo a sus leyes no podía hacerlo, por lo que se posicionó torpemente para dar pelear, al menos como su padre hubiera querido que lo hiciera…_

.

.

.

.

— _Me mordió, me aplastó, me humilló ¡casi me mata! Hui a tientas, si no es porque me caí por un declive y aterricé en la aldea de los gnomos ahorita no estaría contándoles esto_. —narró el herido Kaiser mientras se dejaba vendar por el hada que había improvisado con unas plantas.

—Pues buen susto que nos diste… más cuando caíste sobre la casa de ese anciano gruñón, y luego cuando empezaste a pisar las casas ¡de los demás!

—¡ _Estaba buscando ayuda!… y estaba tan herido que ni siquiera me daba cuenta por donde caminaba, lo siento…_

— ¡OH POBRECITO PEQUEÑO! —chilló dramáticamente el hada abrazándose a su hocico. —Pero descuida… te cuidaremos, te llevaremos a un lugar seguro lejos de ese salvaje.

— ¿Te cuidaremos? Me suena a manada. —opinó el nervioso gnomo

—Claro, porque un lobo siempre anda en manada. —explicó el hada como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Oye… oye… oye…¡un momento! Si muy apenas nos conocemos… ¡es cierto! ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?! —señaló al hada.

— _Creo que opino lo mismo que él._ —Dijo Kaiser viendo a la pequeña que se había posicionado en su cabeza.

—Pues yo soy Lavander. —se presentó el hada bajando a la altura del gnomo de barro. — Mucho gusto… ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó extendiendo su mano al desconfiado gnomo.

—Yo… soy…B-o. —se presentó con timidez.

—Bo…¿qué?

—¡Bo! Y ya nada más

—Boyyanadamás que raro nombre.

—¡no! Es nada más Bo.

—Nadamásbo, es igual de raro. —pensó el hada en voz alta.

El gnomo empezaba a estresarse con esa pequeña criatura

— _Creo que lo que quiere decir es que su nombre es "Bo"._ —explicó el lobo con más paciencia.

—¡Ah…Bo! ¿Porque no lo dijiste y ya? —se rio Lavander con simpatía.

—Ay dios de la naturaleza, protégeme de esta criatura. —rezó para sus adentros Bo.

—¿Y tú pequeño? ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó gentilmente el hada al enorme y vendado lobo.

— _Me llamo Kaiser._

—Kaiser… que bonito, y bueno ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres que te ayudemos…

—"Ayude" —interrumpió en un carraspeo el gnomo.

— ¿A-Y-U-D-E-M-O-S? —aclaró lentamente Lavander.

— _Ah, no sé… no quisiera meterlos en problemas…Kiba está loco y probablemente me vaya a buscar para terminar de matarme_.

—Por nosotros no hay problema, te ayudaremos a buscar un lugar seguro.

—Habla por ti L-A-V-A-N-D-E-R, ¡YO tengo familia que me espera!

—Oh…

— _¿Lo ves?_ —reflexionó Kaiser. — _Si vas….tu familia te extrañará_

—Yo ya no estoy con mi familia. —contó el hadita. —Estoy como tú, sola…solitario, en soledad,… en busca de algo…

— ¿Y eso es…?—preguntó curioso el gnomo.

Lavander voló unos centímetros lejos de sus nuevos "amigos" para ver hacia lo más lejos que su vista alcanzara y pensando profundamente en aquello que la había hecho emprender su viaje buscando un…

—No lo sé….

— ¡Ay!¡¿Entonces para que viajas!? —gritoneo el estresado Bo.

—Es que sólo lo siento…—respondió Lavander sin dejar de ver hacia la dirección que conducía al centro de la isla. — Siento como si algo me faltara… y ese algo es lo que estoy buscando.

Ni Kaiser ni Bo entendieron que quiso decir pero creyeron que debía de tratarse de algo muy importante debido a la seriedad que mostraba, por parte de Kaiser no había problema en que lo ayudara a buscar un lugar mejor, mientras que el gnomo lo pensó, pensó, pensó y pensó más y conforme pensaba más, más curiosidad le daba.

¿Qué había más allá? Ya que como gnomo, sólo sabía esconderse entre la tierra y huir de los peligros, y no quería eso para él, quería hacer más.

—¿Y qué dices? ¿Nos acompañarás? —volvió a invitar Lavander.

—Urgggg… argggg… mmmmm—gruñó entre dientes esa bonita hadita podía ser muy persuasiva y no sólo ella lo que había más allá de su hogar que le daba tanta curiosidad. —¡Está bien! ¡me convenciste! ¡Pero debo pedir permiso a mis padres…

.

.

.

—Pero hijito te puedes romper allá afuera. —lloró una gnomo adulta y rechoncha de barro, en cuya cabeza había tres flores de amapola

—¿Seguro que ese lobo no te quiere comer? —preguntó un gnomo adulto, en aspecto similar a su esposa a diferencia que en su cabeza tenía una flor de lirio azul.

—O esa hada tal vez te coma. —opinó una pequeña gnomo, en cuya cabeza yacía un gran girasol.

—No lo creo… ya me hubieran comido. —dijo Bo sin prestarles mucha atención más que a su pequeño equipaje que iba en un morralito. —de repente sentí que también debo hacer esto…

— ¿Pero por qué? —replicó su madre intentando detenerlo.

—Quiero… ser…más…valiente. —susurró con timidez.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron los presentes, parando oído cerca de su hijo y hermano.

—¡Ay que quiero ser más valiente!

—¡Y ASÍ LO SERÁS! ¡NO SE PREOCUPEN, NOSOTROS LO CUIDAREMOS! —irrumpió la ruidosa Lavander en la casa de barro de los gnomos.

— _Yo también lo cuidaré…_ —dijo Kaiser metiendo su hocico en la casa, lo que ocasionó que la familia de Bo se pusiera paranoica.

.

.

Para el final de la mañana y después de pasado los sustos, gnomo, hada y lobo emprendieron su viaje siendo despedidos por la familia del primero.

—Oye…

— ¿Qué?

—Que gracioso que tu familia tenga flores en la cabeza y tú sólo zacate. —señaló Lavander con una risita.

—Ay dios de la naturaleza… protégeme.

.

.

.

 **Centro de la isla.**

Un nuevo día había llegado, Hiccup yacía profundamente dormido sobre la paja que hacía de su cama, el día anterior había sido extremadamente largo y cayó agotado en cuanto Toothless lo liberó de sus deberes a muy altas horas de la noche.

" _Levántense, levántense todos ya es de día… es hoy… es hoy un nuevo día, levantados todos_ _"_

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién canta? —se quejó buscando algo con que cubrir sus oídos.

" _Hoy es un nuevo dííííaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, levantenseeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ _"_

Ya no pudo más, se levantó de golpe con la estrofa final del aquel cantante, quien era peor que Gobber cuando se ponía ebrio. Se empezó a estirar con pereza para quitarse el entumecimiento de su cuerpo; y al girarse en dirección a la salida se asustó pues alguien ya lo estaba esperando.

— _Válgame, hasta que despertaste_. —se quejó Toothless.

—¿Cuánto llevas aquí? —preguntó cohibido.

— _Casi escucho todo el concierto de Nog… el terrible terror._

—¿Un terrible terror?

— _Sí, es un dragón… uno de los más pequeños de nuestra especie… ¿canta muy bien no?_

—¿Eso crees?... no sé porque pensé que eran esos trolls.

— _Oh no, esos sí que no saben cantar…_

—Lo que tú digas. —dijo Hiccup reservándose sus opiniones.

— _Por cierto, traje tu desayuno…_

Enseguida el furia nocturna empezó a gorgotear hasta sacar un pescado verde que recién había conseguido del alimento que la bestia les había dado.

—Eh… yo no quiero. —

— _Como quieras_. —se lo volvió a comer Toothless. — ¡ _Y andando, debes empezar! ¿No_?

—¿Tendrás que recordármelo siempre? —se quejó el herrero ajustándose la prótesis.

— _Si es necesario… mmmm sí… sí así lo haré. Te esperaré abajo… no tardes._

Hiccup resopló con cansancio, ya que el dragón era muy insistente, y a su parecer muy desconfiando, pero que más podía hacer, volvió a mirar a su alrededor no creyendo que estuviera atrapado en ese problema, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, algo cubierto por una pequeña tela en la esquina de la celda. Se fue gateando hacía aquello que no había estado el día anterior y al descubrirlo vio que había dos enormes manzanas, junto con un bol con agua, sobre una base de madera.

Se extrañó, se esculcó los bolsillos y aún tenía las que había escondido el día anterior, entonces ¿quién le había dejado esas dos y… el agua?

— ¿Podría ser…?—sus pensamientos lo hicieron recordar cierta bestia azulada. —No… no lo creo…—descartó de inmediato y pensó que probablemente los trolles lo habían llevado.

.

.

Después de desayunar bajó todos esos escalones para dirigirse hacia el patio del castillo; donde se maravilló al ver cuán espectacular era a diferencia de cómo lo había percibido el día anterior.

La luz del día daba la sensación de un ambiente más tranquilo, así como a sus habitantes; los trolles trabajaban cerca de un gran árbol que destacaba por sus adornos de colores entre las ramas, había dragones a la izquierda y a la derecha, por doquier, incluso puso distinguir a los llamados terribles terrores, quienes seguían cantando en la punta de la torre donde él había dormido; y muy apartados de todos ellos, trabajando exhaustivamente se encontraba una bestia azulada, quien echaba peces a una fuente de piedra, que estaba junto a otra donde había agua.

Parecía ser un trabajo cansado, y nadie más la ayudaba, eso lo hizo recordar a su madre quien trabajaba lavando pesadas cargas de ropa, así que se acercó corriendo a donde estaba.

—Mmm… hola… ¿buen día? —saludó torpemente.

Astrid se entumió ante aquel saludo, estaba tan absorta en sus labores cotidianos que no percibió aquella nueva presencia. Se giró para ver al chico que rascaba su cabello con nerviosismo, lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y se giró de nuevo para seguir con trabajando.

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto, la bestia tenía muy malos modales, sin embargo el verla trabajando tanto lo hacía querer también aportar un poco.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —ofreció humildemente.

Un resoplido fue su respuesta.

Astrid tronaba los dientes, había algo en ese muchacho que la molestaba demasiado, ¿y qué era toda esa amabilidad? Más lo hacía desconfiar.

—Bueno… si no quieres…

—¡Haz lo que quieras! —respondió molesta.

—qué mala actitud. —masculló entre dientes.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Nada.

Hiccup volvió a reservarse sus comentarios, vio que la bestia tenía grandes orejas y probablemente un muy buen oído. Se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer o a donde ir, pues Toothless no estaba a los alrededores cuando de repente.

—Usshhh… debes esparcir bien el pescado alrededor, o después se pelearán por el espacio, hay que asegurarse de que no haya ninguna anguila, son dañinas para ellos. —explicó Astrid sin atreverse a verlo.

El herrero sonrió para sus adentros, y acató sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, tomó uno de los enormes baldes que había para comenzar con la labor sin embargo una voz lo interrumpió.

— _¡Hey tú, BestiAstrid…es mi mascota!_

Toothless se acercaba gruñonamente hacia la pareja, donde Hiccup se puso nervioso y a Astrid se le resaltaron las escamas del coraje.

— ¡PUES LLÉVATELO….¿QUIÉN LOS NECESITA? Y PONLE UNA CORREA PARA QUE NO SE TE ESCAPE!

— _¡ Y TÚ NO TE LO LLEVES SIN MI PERMISO!_

—Eh… chicos...no se pe…

—¡Cállate!¡ tú sólo deberías concentrarte en el dragón! —regañó Astrid a Hiccup. —¡AMBOS LARGUENSEN!

—Oye no…

— _¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!—_ llegó Stormfly con Poppy después de escuchar todos esos gritos.

—¡Ay, no es el fraude! —señaló Poppy despectivamente al herrero.

— _¡YA BASTA_! —gritó Toothless abrumado con tanto griterío. — _Mi mascota… corrijo MI AMIGO Hiccup y yo…nos iremos a trabajar en mi problema… ustedes damas pueden acompañarnos…_ —miró a la dragona y troll. — _Y bestiAstrid…_ —miró despectivamente de arriba abajo a la azulada. — _nos vemos…_

Y con caminar presumido Toothless le dio la espalda llevándose a Hiccup, la bestia se reservó su coraje y se volvió a sus labores; sin embargo…

—¡ _Pues yo no voy!_

Tanto Astrid y Toothless tuvieron que retroceder al escuchar la voz de Stormfly.

La nadder caminó imitando al furia nocturna, pero en lugar de ir con él se dirigió hacia la confundida Astrid.

— _Ayudaré a MI AMIGA Astrid con los labores._

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, incluyendo Poppy quien no lo creía hasta que cayó en la caja de peces cuando Stormfly se inclinó con el balde para tomar unos cuantos y dejarlos después en el comedero.

Toothless era el más sorprendido, era la primera vez que su amiga escogía un bando, ya que generalmente siempre quedaba en medio, pero ahora era claro a donde se inclinaba su preferencia, eso lo hizo ponerse celoso y rabioso por lo que se alejó llevándose a Hiccup de por medio.

Y mientras él era ignorado, Stormfly siguió "ayudando" torpemente a la bestia.

—Ya para Stormfly. —pidió Astrid al ver que la nadder había llenado más de su capacidad la fuente, tanto que los peces se había derramado por los lados.

—Ay, Astrid lo siento…

—Ya que, yo los recogeré… puedes irte. —alejó molesta.

—Astrid no te molestes… sólo intentaba ayudar, como todos los demás…—defendió Poppy.

—Si tanto me quieren ayudar, ¡ayúdenme! aprendiendo a atrapar su propia comida. —gruñó la bestia dándoles la espalda. —En un año más tendrán que vérselas por su propia cuenta, y no saben cazar, ni pelear, NI SOBREVIVIR! ¡ESO ES EN LO QUE ME PUEDEN AYUDAR!

Dicho esto se alejó de ellas para encerrarse en su torre y su mal humor, además para pensar en otros problemas que tenía con otro dragón de la manada. Mientras que Stormfly se lamentó, no había querido ocasionar problemas.

—No estés triste Stormfly, anda ¡come un pececito… está muy rico! —ofreció la feliz Poppy.

— _No estoy de humor, lo arruiné todo._

—Ay no, claro que no… aunque no sé exactamente a qué te refieres y eso de hace un rato…

— _Quería poner celoso a Toothless… no soporto a ese humano._

—¿El lindo fraude?... Ay ese muchacho sí que es capaz de hacer una tormenta en un balde de agua. Entonces… ¿estás celosa del fraude?

— _Sí, porque ahora Toothless es sólo: Mi humano me ayudará, mi humano sanará mi cola, mi humano me hará volar_. —imitó con sarcasmo. — _Si no se hubiera ido, nadie tendría que estarle haciendo favores._ —gruñó molesta-

—Bueno es que es la novedad, ¿pero que más podrá hacer ese chico? Ni que fuera el fraude maravilla.

.

.

.

—Bien, como te dije ayer… necesitaré una mesa, un horno, martillo, telas o pieles, cuerdas, algo de metal…

— _hey tranquilo… conseguí el lugar adecuado para que puedes trabajar, lo demás qué pides tal vez puedas encontrarlo en las ruinas de los humanos y sé quién puede ayudarnos para buscarlos._

—¡Espera! ¿Ruinas de los humanos? ¿Hay más…?

" _¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"_

Hiccup tapó sus oídos con semejante ruido y se olvidó de lo que estaban hablando cuando los dragones habitantes se movilizaron para acudir con aquel que había gritado, Toothless también se movió hacia el origen y Hiccup curioso por lo que pasaba no pudo evitar seguirlo.

Los dragones estaban rodeando a un pesadilla monstruosa que temblaba adolorido, lo único que había en la escena del crimen eran unos cuantos enormes pescados.

— _¿Qué le pasó?_ —preguntó Toothless.

— _Lo mismo que hace algunos días, come algo y no puede masticarlo porque algo le duele_ …—explicó Meatlug preocupada.

— _Va a morir…—_ dijo Barf.

— _Predecimos su muerte._ — siguióBelch.

— _¡No me quiero morir!_ —lloró Hookfang.

— _¿Y bestiAstrid sabe de esto?_

— _No lo sé, creo que sólo piensa que Hookfang está chiflado… aparte que él no deja que se le acerque_. —volvió a explicar Meatlug.

Hiccup se había mantenido al margen de la situación, había escuchado todo y conforme escuchaba las dolencias del dragón creía saber cuál era el problema.

— _Ay, pobre Hookfang… te extrañaremos._ —se lamentó Toothless.

— _¡Dejen de decir tonterías y ayúdenme! ¡Tengo mucha hambre y no he podido comer bien!_ —chilló el pesadilla. — _¡Quiero comer sin que me duela!_

Todos los dragones empezaron a verse entre sí, nadie tenía una idea de cómo ayudar al pobre y hambriento Hookfang.

— _Tal vez yo... pueda ayudar._

¿Quién había dicho eso? Los dragones abrieron el círculo para ver a aquel que había hablado.

— _¡Aaaaah, el humano!_ —gritaron Barf y Belch.

— _¡No vas a matar!_ —chilló Meatlug asustadas.

— _Hey no, tranquilos… Hiccup es mi amigo y si dice que va a ayudar supongo que es porque lo hará._

—"¿Supones?" —masculló el nervioso Hiccup entre dientes, aunque se sintió halagado de que Toothless ya no le dijera mascota.

— _Hiccup… ¿puedes ver a mi amigo Hookfang?_ —pidió el furia nocturna.

El muchacho asintió lentamente y caminó cabizbajo entre los desconfiados dragones, hasta donde estaba el llamado Hookfang.

—¡ _No! Aléjalo de mi…—_ gritó este agitado.

—No, no, no ,no… calma… sólo intentó ayudar. —trató de tranquilizar Hiccup y estiró su mano para tratar de tocarlo y demostrarle que no le haría daño.

— _¿Qué?...¿ Acaso él nos entiende?_ —se percató el pesadilla y curioso se acercó al muchacho que seguía con las manos alzadas.

Hiccup se cohibió con su cercanía y sólo alcanzó a desviar su vista para permitirle el primer contacto. Hookfang curioso de aquel movimiento, olfateó la mano del muchacho, no percibió ni mal olor ni intención alguna, así que terminó el contacto juntando su nariz con la palma de su mano.

Para todos los presentes les resultó muy extraño todo aquello, en especial en Toothless que notó un cambió de actitud en el pesadilla en cuanto hizo aquello con aquel humano, ¿qué era lo que cambiado?

Ajeno a los demás y del mismo Toothless, Hiccup estaba fascinado con todo eso que estaba aprendiendo y empezó a acariciar a Hookfang por todo el largo de la cabeza para tratar de descartar que fuera alguna herida exterior, sin embargo desde afuera todo estaba a la perfección.

—Tendré que revisar el interior de tu boca… ¿podrías…?

El pesadilla entendió y abrió su hocico mostrando todos sus dientes, y un penetrante hedor a pescado. Hiccup observó a lo largo, en especial en donde el dragón decía sentir el dolor, y fue cuando lo vio, un hueso probablemente de pescado, atorado entre el orificio de sus colmillos.

—Hay algo atorado, tendré que quitártelo… no me comas la mano por favor.

— _Sólo quítame el dolor._

El herrero respiró hondo y se concentró mentalmente para tomar aquel hueso, contó hasta tres y...metió la mano rápidamente al hocico del dragón y con una fuerza impresionante sacó el hueso de un solo golpe, justo antes de que Hookfang cerrara la boca.

El pesadilla sintió dolor y debido a este encendió su cuerpo, el impactado herrero casi no la contaba a no ser por Toothless que logró tomarlo de la camisa para alejarlo; el dolor de Hookfang sólo duró unos cuantos segundos, para cuando ya no sintió aquella sensación de molestia se tranquilizó y extinguió el fuego.

—Ya no… ya no… ¡YA NO SIENTO DOLOR! —exclamó con alegría. —¡Me has salvado!

Los presentes se alegraron y felicitaron ruidosamente al herrero, a quien empezaron a ver como una especie de héroe; y aprovechando que estaba entre ellos comenzaron a contarle sus dolencias para que pudiera ayudarlos.

.

.

.

Después de haberlo pensado detenidamente y haber calmado su coraje, Astrid creyó haber encontrado el cuál era el problema de cierto pesadilla monstruosa que se quejaba desde días atrás, llevaba con ella una caja con unos cuantos ungüentos que lo ayudaría con el tratamiento al que lo sometería, pues creía que se trataba de llagas en la boca.

Sin embargo sus intenciones de curarlo, se vieron abruptamente interrumpidas cuando vio a todos los dragones reunidos con el herrero debajo de un árbol, incluidos Toothless y Hookfang el cual parecía estar perfecto al juzgar por cómo se atragantaba con la comida.

" **Tranquilos, si hay solución… yo los ayudaré"** Escuchó decir al herrero.

— ¿Qué?

Estaba atónita, no podía creer lo que veía ni escuchaba, todos los dragones parecían estar felices con los tratos del herrero, que era un humano al 100%, y que llevaban conociéndolo como ¿una hora?

— ¿Por qué? —gruñó molesta.

Incluso vio que Toothless si podía prestárselos a sus amigos dragones, mientras que a ella ni siquiera lo dejó que la ayudara. ¿Por qué era tanta diferencia?

¿Por qué se comportaban así con él cuando ella llevaba casi toda su vida sirviéndoles y no conseguía de ellos más que su temor y desprecio?

Tiró los ungüentos sintiéndose traicionada e incluso dolida por su preferencia.

Tal vez no tenía las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero les demostraría a todos esos dragones que ella era más útil que herrero, y empezaría al día siguiente, cuando todos esos flojos fueran en busca de su comida, si es que la encontraban.

Se dio media vuelta para volver a la soledad de su torre en donde podría maquilar su plan a la perfección; ignorante de que unos ojos verdes la habían notado a lo lejos y no fueron indiferentes.

.

.

.

Hiccup se sentía abrumado entre tanto dragón y problema, pero le gustaba ayudar, y ahora no sólo tenía la tarea de hacer la cola de Toothless, quien se encontraba hablando maravillas de él con otros dragones, ahora tenía que hacer unos cuantos implantes dentales prótesis y más.

" _¿Pero si podrás?… ¿si podrás?"_

—Tranquilos, si hay solución… yo los ayudaré. —trató de calmar a la multitud cuando de repente se sintió observado.

Vio de reojo que a lo lejos estaba la bestia, y no sabía si ella lo veía a él porque más bien parecía estar congelada, no se movía y no supo porque pero sintió un aire de tristeza a su alrededor, sin embargo ese pensamiento cambió cuando la vio soltar una caja, por un momento pensó que iría a regañarlos, pero fue todo lo contrario, ella sólo se alejó junto con esa aura de melancolía.

Recordó cabizbajo como la princesa de los trolls le había pedido ayuda con su problema, ¿pero cómo? ¿Un beso? Lo descartó por completo, pero si algo había que estuviera dentro de sus manos lo haría, para que así la bestia también dejara de sufrir.

 **Continuará.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado, y que no se aburran con los OC que si tendrán un propósito en la historia. Pero bueno, ¿ya distinguieron las o los lectores que contribuyeron con los nombres? Y falta revelar el nombre del fantasma, pero ese ya sé también cuál utilizaré.**

 **Curiosidades: el trato de Lavander a Kaiser es como la gente reacciona a los perros lindos, bueno a los que les gusta a los perros.**

 **Sección de comentarios.**

 **Violeta: Nunca he visto gravity falls, y como se pronuncia el nombre XD, fue raro y con respecto a tu pregunta, por el momento los lobos si serán los villanos, en especial Kiba. Pero también habrá humanos. Saludos.**

 **Dragonviking: Sr fantasma es exclusivo de Hiccup, es intocable XD, pero gracias por participar. Saludos,**

 **Vivi: perdón, filtro y no me aparecen T-T, pero no me olvidó. Saludos.**

 **Meimicaro: sólo te puedo decir que tomaré al fantasma como varón, me encantaron los nombres y aun estás en la lista para que sean considerados. Saludos.**

 **SakuraYellow: Bueno no tomé los nombres para los tres que había pedido, pero me gustó el de Nog y se lo di al terrible terror cantante XD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **RitoruDeito: jajaja por el momento no considerarán lo de la princesa y el sapo XD, pero es buena idea, pero hay que dejar que batallen y felicidades, me gustó el nombre de lavander para el hadita. Gracias y saludos.**

 **Dark Hime: pobre Astrid, que quiere tratarlo bien y no la dejan y ahora competirá por la atención de los dragones XD. Pero bueno así es ella. Saludos.**

 **Evir: Pues lo llevó de comer, XD y bueno consideró que la seducción de Astrid es por medio de la competencia y eso es precisamente lo que hará XD. Y felicidades también por el nombre de Bo, es sencillo y se puede trabajar con él. Gracias y Saludos.**

 _ **Y bien esto ha sido todo, espero que les siga agradando a todos (favoritos, seguidores y lectores ocultos)**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	9. Aceptación vs Rechazo

**Una disculpa por la tardanza.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo 9.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aceptación vs Rechazo**

.

.

 **Centro de Nomen.**

" _¡ ¡ ¡LEVANTADOS TODOS… YA ES DE DÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, LEVANTADOOOOS ES UN NUEVO DÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! !_

—Ay no, no otra vez. —gruñó Hiccup engarruñado entre la paja. — ¿Siempre será así?

Se revolcó entre la paja, por más que quiso ignorar el horrible canto de Nog, el terrible terror, terminó rendido a sus no armoniosas melodías. Se estiró sobre su paja y rápidamente giró su mirada hacia los barrotes de las celdas para cerciorarse de que cierto furia nocturna no estuviera esperándolo, pero no había nadie, por lo que se permitió estirarse con más tranquilidad y rememorar el arduo día anterior.

.

.

 _Después de haber "rescatado" y haber escuchado las necesidades de los demás dragones, Hiccup y Toothless fueron en dirección a donde el segundo, tenía un conocido que los podría apoyar con la gran cantidad de materiales que ahora necesitaría._

— _**¡Anda Branch sal!**_ _—pedía el furia nocturna a cierta parte de la tierra donde sabía que estaba la fortaleza subterránea del troll._

— _¡No, vete! Y llévate a ese humano…—se escuchó desde el interior._

— _ **Necesitamos tu ayuda, tú sabes dónde se puede recolectar esa basura humana.**_

 _Hiccup no hacía más que escuchar y mirar alrededor del paisaje, Toothless llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos rogándole a ese troll salir, pero este estaba muy convencido en que no saldría, por lo que el dragón tuvo que tomar otras medidas y pedirlo a la mala._

— _ **¡Si no sales destruiré tu fuerte! O ¡Mejor aún! Le diré a esos trolls donde está, para que te puedan acompañar y hagan todas esas sesiones de abrazos.**_

" _Uy, qué malo_ _ **"**_ _pensó el sarcástico herrero; sin embargo no pasó ni un minuto cuando el refunfuñón Branch salió rendido a lo que quisiera el furia nocturna; tuvo que tragarse sus pensamientos al ver que subestimaba a su compañero dragón._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieren?_

— _ **Sólo quiero que nos ayudes.**_ _—aclaró Toothless._

— _Pero no quiero nada que ver con él. —señaló el troll despectivamente al herrero._

— _¡_ _ **Oye!, Hiccup no te hará nada… créeme, es bueno…**_

— _Claro, así como dice Poppy que esa bestia lo es._

— _Oye, no quiero interrumpir. —intervino Hiccup. —No deseo hacer el mal…y creo que entre más rápido termine con lo que tengo que hacer, más rápido podré irme de esta isla._

— _**¿Irte?**_ _—preguntó Toothless, no habían hablado de esa parte del trato._

— _Bueno, porque es obvio que no me quieren aquí… además que tengo una familia que me espera…sólo deseo poder ayudarlos para luego reparar mi barco._

 _Toothless se paralizó al igual que Branch, ambos se vieron discretamente y ninguno mencionó cierto inconveniente con cierto barco que de seguro se había reducido a cenizas._

— _Bueno… si lo que dices es cierto… entonces ayudaré… pero no intentes nada humano o no sabes lo que te espera. —amenazó seriamente el troll._

— _Descuida, y me llamo Hiccup si no te importa._

— _Da igual, ¡vamos! Síganme._

 _Humano y dragón siguieron al troll rumbo la ruinas de lo que alguna vez había sido un pueblo humano. Hiccup no entendía nada de lo que había pasado con ese lugar, pero sentía cierta tristeza a su alrededor ya que sólo había escombros y estructuras dañadas de unas cuantas casas, fuentes, establos abandonados; y de entre estás fue donde pudo adquirir unos cuantos materiales, algunas viejas pieles de yak, algunos cuantos alambres de hierro y cuerdas; sin embargo con todo los dragones que habían pedido de su ayuda necesitaría más._

— _Y es todo lo que puedo mostrarles. —terminó Branch una vez que llegaron al final de donde él conocía._

— _**¿Conseguiste todo lo que necesitabas, Hiccup?**_ _—preguntó Toothless._

— _No, creo que necesitaré más… ¿no hay otros lugares dónde podemos buscar?_

— _Sólo conozco otro más, pero deberás pedirle a la bestia permiso para salir, ya que está muy lejos de aquí. —respondió Branch con el ceño fruncido._

— _ **Qué le vamos a pedir permiso a esa ni que nada… ¿Qué lugar es?**_ _—cuestionó Toothless con ánimos de romper la ley._

— _Pues… es cerca de la playa, por donde encalló este humano. —señaló a Hiccup. —Donde los limpiadores recolectan la basura._

— _ **Ahh ya sé…**_

— _¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —preguntó el herrero sin comprender. — ¿Quiénes son los limpiadores?_

— _Es un grupo de dragones marítimos, un roba huesos, y un troll… de lo más fastidioso. —respondió Branch rodando los ojos._

— _ **Son los encargados de recoger la basura que hay en el mar, si encuentran algo lo traen a tierra, si hay algo que sirva lo conservan en un lugar secreto, si no… lo incineran.**_ —explicó el dragón

— _Ahora que recuerdo… antes de llegar aquí fui arrastrado por unas criaturas extrañas que cantaban, estaban adentro del agua y luego uno más grande se posicionó sobre mi barco._

— _ **Esos, mi amigo, eran los dragones escaldaron, peligrosos y temperamentales y el otro grandote es al que llamamos "Roba huesos", durante las masacres de los humanos había permanecido escondido, pero cuando Amaru nos liberó de ellos, volvió cubierto de una armadura de huesos de los caídos, es por eso que lo apodamos así…**_

— _Y de seguro no lo viste, pero el troll que los acompaña es Arroyin, un troll molesto que sólo habla de la paz mundial, concentrarse en el ki y tonterías que nadie entiende. —siguió contando Branch._

 _Hiccup se había quedado con la boca abierta, en lugar de que se aclararan las dudas, más preguntas surgieron empezando por:_

 _¿Lo habían confundido con basura?_

 _¿Los humanos eran enemigos de los dragones?_

 _¿Había masacres de dragones?_

 _¿Cómo se hace una armadura de huesos?_

 _¿Quién era Amaru?_

 _¿Qué era el ki?_

 _¿Por qué no entendía nada?_

— _ **¿Hiccup?… Hiccup… tierra llamando a Hiccup**_

 _El herrero despertó de un parpadeo, no terminaba de procesar todas sus preguntas; sin embargo Toothless y Branch lo incitaron a continuar la búsqueda entre las ruinas hasta el atardecer, a pesar de que quiso hacer sus preguntas parecía que ninguno de sus dos acompañantes quería recordar el pasado por lo que ni siquiera lo intentó, y después de recolectar algunas otras cosas volvieron al castillo en ruinas, donde fui invitado a cenar un salmón asado junto con todo el grupo de dragones y trolles que tenía curiosidad por el "salvador" de Hookfang, Toothless y demás dragones._

.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí? —seguía preguntándose Hiccup.

Había permanecido recostado sobre la paja con su brazo sobre la cabeza, estaba tan absortó en todos aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos que hasta el concierto de Nog se había perdido. Pero supuso que algún día, tal vez, se aclararían todas sus dudas, y dejándolas por un lado, se reincorporó de su lugar para comenzar con el día, y que mejor manera de empezarlo que desayunando; sin embargo ese plan rápidamente se vio frustrado

—Eh… ¿dónde?... —notó que en el espacio donde había encontrado comida el día anterior ahora estaba vacío, sólo estaba aquella tela que la había cubierto —¿Qué? ¿No hay nada?

Se desilusionó, sin embargo comprendió que probablemente era porque estaba en ese lugar en calidad de esclavo y no de invitado, u otra teoría fue que los trolles se habían olvidado de él.

—¡ ¡ ¡OHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡ NO PUEDE SEEERR! ! !

Múltiples sollozos en el exterior alertaron sus sentidos, rápidamente se puso la prótesis y se asomó por la ventanilla que daba hacia el comedero de los dragones, percibió a esa altura que todos estaban reunidos en aquella fuente donde anteriormente había visto a la bestia trabajando con aquel pescado.

Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a ver con exactitud qué era lo que pasaba por lo que bajó hecho un rayo, para saber si había alguna forma de ayudar.

.

 _._

— _¡Oh, no que vamos hacer!_

— _¡Tengo hambre!_

— _¡¿Qué le pasó a la comida?_

Hiccup se abrió paso entre la multitud de dragones que lagrimeaban alrededor de la fuente, siendo Toothless, Hookfang y Meatlug los primeros en la fila.

—¡Toothless! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó preocupado

El dragón gimoteó dramáticamente antes de responder.

— _No hay…_

—¿No hay qué?

— _¡No hay comida tonto! / ¿Qué no ves?_ —respondieron Barf y Belch al mismo tiempo.

El herrero se quedó sin habla y notó que esa fuente a diferencia del día anterior estaba completamente vacía.

— _¿Dónde estará Astrid?_ —preguntó la angustiada Stormfly, cuyas tripas la delataron al sonar ruidosamente.

—¡ _Sí! ¿Dónde estará esa ¡bestia!?_ —gruñó Toothless molesto.

—Oigan, tranquilos… tal vez demoró y está en camino… parece ser un trabajo pesado después de todo. —trató de justificar Hiccup.

—¡ _Tonto!_ —le gritó la nadder molesta. _—¡Astrid JAMÁS ha fallado ni un solo día con nuestra comida!_

—Te creo… yo sólo decía porque no la veo por aquí…—trató de tranquilizarla.

— _Así es… eso significa sólo una cosa… ¡esa floja!_ —gruñó el furia nocturna sintiendo que era una especie de venganza, además de una horrible hambre.

— _¡Ella no es floja!_ —riñó Stormfly desafiándolo.

—Entonces… ¿dónde está tú A-M-I-G-A? —cuestionó burlón el furia

La nadder gruñó aún más furiosa, pues su amigo utilizaba ese tonito que había usado el día anterior cuando quiso provocarle celos.

—¡ _No te rías de mí!_

— _¡Y tú no me provoques a mí!_

— _¡Pues a mí no me importan ustedes yo sólo quiero comer!_ —lloriqueó Hookfang entrando inesperadamente en la pelea.

Pronto las cosas se empezaron a agitar cuando más dragones empezaron a discutir entre sí.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en lo alto de la torre, la sonriente y relajada Astrid disfrutaba del espectáculo, ese día parecía que sería bueno ya que no había tenido que levantarse tan temprano para conseguir todo ese pescado y alimentar a todos esos flojos, por la única que lo lamentaba era por Stormfly, pero también lo hacía por su bien, quería que se volviera más fuerte y aprendiera a sobrevivir por su cuenta y por lo que veía su nadder preferida empezaba a mostrar los dientes cuando se atrevió a desafiar a Toothless.

—A ver qué hacen sin mí.

Se acostó plácidamente sobre la orilla de aquella enorme ventanilla, y aunque no alcanzaba a escuchar del todo la discusión gozaba con los gruñidos y lloriqueos de los más exagerados, hasta que...

" _¡Hey, chicos tranquilos! Yo los voy a ayudar…"_

—¿Qué cosa?

Se levantó sobresaltada, y observó que ese herrero, el cual pensó estaría también devastado por su comida empezaba a calmar la furia de los dragones, incluyendo la de la misma Stormfly, que se retiró aparentemente rendida.

— ¿Qué haces? —gruñó al ver que los dragones de nuevo se inclinaban hacia él como si de un héroe se tratara.

.

.

.

— _Probablemente Astrid quiere que aprendamos a cazar nuestra comida._ —seguía defendiendo Stormfly, tratando a la vez de contener su ira.

— _¡A mi no me importa!_ ¡ _Yo quiero mi comida aquí!_ —riñó Hookfang como un bebé dragón.

—¡ _Es deber de esa bestia!, ¡Así lo quiso ella!… ¡Ya deja de defenderla! ¡¿Por qué eres tan tonta?!—_ siguió el rencoroso Toothless.

— _Tú… tú… ¡cierra la boca!_ —gritó la nadder molesta. _—¡y no me digas tonta!_

— ¡Hey chicos, tranquilos yo los voy a ayudar… no discutan… son amigos! —trató de calmar Hiccup posicionándose entre ambos dragones.

" _¿Cómo nos ayudarás?"_ empezaron a cuestionar todos los demás dragones desesperados.

—Ah… pues yo…—puso una mano en su barbilla para pensarlo detenidamente. —Ah… ¡ya sé! Vamos todos a pescar.

Todos los dragones se quedaron con una gran incógnita en su cabeza, ¿Pescar? Ellos no pescaban, era trabajo de la BestiAstrid.

—Chicos, Stormfly tiene razón. —continuó el herrero.

— _¿La tengo?_ —se preguntó esta misma sorprendida.

— _¿La tiene?_ —preguntó también el incrédulo Toothless.

—Sí, yo los ayudaré… les enseñaré algunas bases que nosotros los humanos usamos, pero ustedes también deben de aportar, después de todo son ¡dragones! —trató de sonar motivador. —Las más increíbles criaturas de las que jamás escuché hablar.

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_ —preguntó la nadder confundida.

—Mis padres y un buen amigo solían contarme cuentos en donde ustedes eran los principales protagonistas, en nuestras historias ustedes son magníficos, ¡fuertes!, ¡incomparables! Por eso creo que ustedes pueden lograr cualquier cosa… ¿Pescar? —bufó como si de un chiste se tratara. —Debe ser pan comido para ustedes.

Todos los dragones reflexionaron, ¿realmente eran así? Empezaron a maravillarse de sí mismos y de lo que eran capaces de hacer.

—Así qué… ¿qué dicen? —invitó Hiccup al grupo. — ¿Toothless?

— _¡Vamos a pescar!_ —respondió este animado.

—¿Stormfly? —invitó ahora para tratar de que esos dos hicieran las paces.

— _Yo paso._ —respondió esta molesta, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Hiccup decepcionado de lograr su cometido, y dejando a Toothless melancólico por todo lo sucedido.

Sin embargo no se podían detener por un dragón, por lo que Hiccup tomó las riendas del grupo y guio a los dragones hacia un lugar donde probablemente podrían pescar, esperando poder ayudarlos para que no molestaran en ese aspecto a cierta bestia azulada.

.

.

.

—¡Argggggggg! —gritó Astrid frustrada al ver que ese humano se había llevado a sus dragones. —¡¿Por qué?! ¡ ¿POR QUÉÉÉ?! !

Aventó las cosas que tenía apiladas en esa habitación, empezando un nuevo escándalo, y frustrada porque el herrero se había salido con la suya, nuevamente.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, la cabizbaja nadder se fue a refugiar a la parte trasera del castillo, ahí se echó gimoteando por su nuevo fracaso, no podía creer que ese humano hubiera convencido a Toothless y a los demás de hacer algo que había sido idea de Astrid desde un inicio; sin embargo admitía que había sido sorprendente la manera en qué le dio la razón, más no por eso tenía que agradarle.

—¡Stormfly, Stormfly! —escuchó aquella singular voz que apresurada corría a donde se encontraba.

— _¿Qué pasa Poppy?_

—¡Qué discusión! ¡Papá hasta temió por nosotros que no me dejo ir a meter mi cuchara en el asunto! —contó la espantada troll.

— _Descuida, ya todo se calmó y todo gracias a ese "fraude maravilla_ " —recordó con sarcasmo a cierto castaño.

—Oh… bueno, es que Astrid creo que ahora sí se pasó… ¿dejarlos sin comer? —opinó la prevenida Poppy.

— _¿Por qué todos juzgan a Astrid?_

— ¡No lo hago! Lo digo porque lo vi…

— _¡¿Qué viste?!_

—Oh… bueno… jajaja

— _¿Poppy?_

—Ay… está bien… ella veía todo desde la torre, no parecía tener ni la más mínima intensión de intervenir y mucho menos de alimentarlos, e incluso parecía que lo disfrutaba, y de hecho ahora se escucha que está haciendo un escándalo en la torre parece que no le gustó que el fraude maravilla se llevara a todos.

Stormfly quedó boquiabierta. ¿Astrid realmente había hecho eso? ¿Con qué intención? ¿Realmente quería que ellos aprendieran por su cuenta o era mera venganza? Pero… ¿causar un conflicto así? En lugar de tratar de arreglarlo como el herrero fastidioso lo hacía, ya no sabía en qué pensar.

—Hey tranquila. —consoló Poppy subiendo a su cabeza.

— _Me cuesta trabajo, porque a veces siento que defiendo lo indefendible._

—Ohmm… es sólo que está molesta, y en cuanto al fraude maravilla… mmm no sé, creo que lo juzgamos demasiado rápido, tal vez y él si pueda ayudarla.

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

—Bueno, ha logrado en dos días lo que Astrid no ha podido en doce años.

— _¿Qué cosa?_

—Ganarse la confianza de los demás. —respondió con sinceridad. — Y es precisamente lo que ella necesita, necesita que la aprecien y sobre todo que la amen.

— _¿Y… tú crees que ese fraude lo puede hacer?_ —preguntó la nadder confundida. _—¿No dijiste que debía ser un príncipe?_

—Bueno, no tenemos muchas opciones. —respondió la troll encogiéndose de hombros.

— _¿Entonces qué debemos hacer…?_

—No intervenir. —escucharon una tercera voz entre ellas.

—Ay Branch, ¡es una charla de chicas! —dijo la avergonzada Poppy.

El amargado Troll, quien estaba en su típica recolección de ramitas se acercó a donde "las chicas" estaban.

—Es difícil hacer este trabajo cuando escucho sus murmureos, y Poppy te lo repito… ¡Deja de meterte en los asuntos de esa BestiaAstrid o alguien saldrá lastimado!

—Ay que lindo por preocuparte. —dijo la sonriente troll.

—No lo digo por eso…

— ¡Pero tienes razón! —interrumpió. —Stormfly… no hay que intervenir por el momento, dejemos que las cosas fluyan, que Astrid juegue a su manera con él, cuando se canse se dejará caer rendida a los brazos de ese fastidioso pero ahhhhh. —suspiró soñadoramente. —… atractivo herrero… ¿Qué piensas?

—Que es el plan más tonto que he escuchado. —respondió Branch por la nadder.

—Ay Branch, muchas gracias por las ideas… ¡déjame darte un caluroso abrazo!

Bastó esa pequeña solicitud para que el troll amargado saliera corriendo despavorido junto con todas sus ramitas.

—Ay… que grosero.

Stormfly había permanecido muda ante toda esa situación, no pudo evitar comparar que la situación de esos trolls era casi similar a la de ella y Toothless, a excepción de que ella no era un ser ultra mega positivo.

—¿Y qué dices? —la despertó Poppy de sus pensamientos.

— _Uff… vamos a dejarlos_ …—suspiró rendida. — _Pero espero que no pase lo que Branch dice, espero que nadie salga lastimado._

—Calmada… ¿qué es lo que puede pasar?

.

.

.

El día pasó sin más; los dragones tuvieron una exitosa pesca gracias a Hiccup y muchos hasta les había agradado tal actividad que lo volverían a intentar por su cuenta cada vez que tuvieran hambre, mientras que otros preferían esperar a ser bien adiestrados por el herrero, algo que parecía ser imposible para él puesto que también tenía que trabajar en la cola de Toothless.

.

.

Llegando la noche, el herrero fue nuevamente el centro de atención, ahora con más confianza, dragones y trolles se unieron en la cena, alrededor de una fogata, para escuchar a Hiccup contar todo aquello que sabía de los dragones e incluso de los trolles, mientras que por un lado más solitario se encontraba la nostálgica y hambrienta nadder.

Se había limitado a ver todo desde lejos y dormiría con el estómago vacío, pues era muy tarde para que saliera a cazar y durante la tarde había estado tan ansiosa por los problemas que hasta el hambre se le había quitado, pero ahora, su cuerpo le exigía por comida que no le daría hasta que amaneciera.

— _Toma…_

Escuchó de repente y vio un enorme pez frente a sus patas y unos pasos más atrás a su cabizbajo amigo Toothless.

— _Lo siento mucho… por todo._ —dijo avergonzado, y empujó al pez para acercarlo más a ella.

— _Yo también._ —aceptó la nadder el regalo y lo comió de un bocado. — _Perdóname por molestarme._

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

— _Es que… desde que…¡ese! —_ señaló con su hocico al herrero que estaba a lo lejos. —… _llegó, siento que ya no somos tan amigos como antes._ —explicó avergonzada.

— _Oh…Stormfly…eres mi mejor amiga… eso nadie te lo quitará_. —aclaró el furia nocturna también avergonzado. — _Y con lo que respecta a Hiccup… atrévete a conocerlo, es extraño y diferente a todos los humanos que nos hicieron daño._

— _Lo mismo te pido para Astrid,… ella está sola… y creo que lo necesita también a él…—_ pidió con angustia, recordando lo que Poppy le había dicho.

— _Esa "BestiAstrid"_ —gruñó evitando ver a su nostálgica amiga.

— _¿Cuándo la perdonarás Toothless?_

El furia nocturna cerró y apretó sus ojos con fuerza, y miles de imágenes vinieron a su mente: la muerte de su padre, aquella niña rubia atacándolo con fiereza, una testaruda y amargada bestia azulada. ¿Perdonar? Nunca lo haría.

— _Buenas noches Stormfly._ —se despidió amargamente de su amiga, quien de nueva cuenta quedaba atrapada entre los dos bandos.

.

.

.

Después del festín con los dragones Hiccup se fue rumbo a su celda/habitación, había sido otro día agotador, y eso que ni siquiera empezaba a trabajar en lo que le habían encomendado, pensando en esto tenía que ver que todo estuviera adecuado para el día siguiente, así que antes de volver a su celda pasó a ver lo que sería su área de trabajo, y los materiales que había conseguido.

Le habían otorgado un pequeño espacio con un fogón lo suficientemente grande para lo que pensaba hacer, se encontraba al aire libre, por lo que sólo esperaba que no lloviera tanto para que pudiera terminar rápido, una vez que terminó su inspección se retiró del lugar rumbo a su celda cuando de repente…

—¿Qué es eso?

Vio una extraña cosa azulada flotando por aquel espacio. Se acercó con sigilo para verlo de cerca, aquella esencia no se movió de lugar, parecía estar esperándolo. El herrero tragó saliva, temeroso de que fuera algo malo; sin embargo cuando llegó a la altura de aquella pequeña esencia reconoció que ya lo había visto en alguna parte.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó curioso viéndolo por los lados posibles. — ¿Eres el fantasma de un humano?

Aquel ente respondió con un movimiento de ojos, de izquierda a derecha que repitió tres veces

— ¿Eres un demonio?

Misma respuesta.

—Entonces… ¡¿Eres un espíritu del bosque?! —intentó nuevamente.

La esencia movió su ojos de arriba hacia abajo.

—Wow…—suspiró asombrado. — ¿Hay algo en lo que te pudiera ayudar?

Preguntando esto la pequeña esencia salió disparada rumbo a una parte del castillo, Hiccup curioso como siempre, la persiguió, su instinto le decía que aquella cosa le quería decir algo.

El espíritu lo guío por una parte del castillo por donde no había estado, en realidad no conocía del todo el lugar, pero esa área que estaba recorriendo era totalmente nueva para él.

El espíritu siguió deslizándose entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido un esplendoroso castillo, y al llegar a su destino traspasó una vieja puerta de madera; Hiccup alcanzó a ver justo a tiempo como entraba en aquella habitación, así que lo seguiría, pero se encontró con que esta estaba cerradas, y por más que movió la manija y empujó no pudo entrar.

—¿Qué habrá aquí? —miró a lo largo de enorme puerta, por la estructura dedujo que podría ser un salón de eventos, o gran salón como le decían en Berk.

Se puso a la altura de la rendija para ver si podía observar algo, pero no había más que oscuridad en su interior; no le quedó de otra más que volver; sin embargo aquella puerta misteriosa y ese espíritu lo habían dejado muy intrigado.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, la frustrada Astrid no había salido en todo el día de la habitación, pensaba y pensaba la manera de poder vencer a ese fastidioso herrero pero nada se le ocurría, no había plan tan malvado que probablemente él no pudiera superar con su positivismo y energía; lo odiaba, quería que se fuera, no lo quería más ahí, pero difícilmente esos dragones lo dejarían ir y probablemente le esperaba una larga temporada de soportarlo.

Y no se equivocó del todo cuando los días pasaron a semanas y estas se convirtieron en meses; la primavera estaba acabando y el verano estaba comenzando trayendo muchos cambios, gracias al herrero, cuya popularidad crecía día a día al igual que su impopularidad.

Astrid había hecho de todo para ser igual o incluso mucho mejor que él; volvió alimentar a sus dragones, pero al cabo de unas semanas ya no fue tan necesario ya que Hiccup los había adiestrado en el arte de cómo cazar su propia comida; cuando notó aquel cambió, Astrid intentó imitarlo, mientras el herrero trabajaba en la forja trató de llevar a cazar a algunos dragones, pero aquel intentó resultó un fiasco, al igual que otras y muchas actividades, ya que estos le temían o no le eran de su agrado.

Las dolencias de los dragones que ella tenía que calmar de muy mala gana en el pasado, ahora eran calmadas por Hiccup o por ellos mismos. El dolor de muelas, los rasguños e incluso las canciones de Nog habían cambiado y todo por ese herrero, hasta los trolls empezaban a compartir sus conocimientos e inventos, hacían fiestas en su honor, los tenía encantados a todos y eso que muy apenas empezaba el verano.

Fue cuando comprendió que toda aquella competencia no servía de nada, ese herrero le había ganado y desde hace mucho. Eso la tenía furiosa, tanto que quería que se fuera, no lo quería ver más en su isla, así que le haría un ultimátum, con lo único que realmente lo tenía amarrado y que era lo único que él no había podido hacer todavía.

.

.

Hiccup seguía trabajando arduamente en el prototipo de ala de Toothless; sin embargo con todos los quehaceres que tenía a diario casi no le dejaba tiempo, y Toothless podía llegar a impacientarse aunque comprendía si se daba cuenta que había sido por ayudarlos en otra cosa o a otro dragón.

Jamás un proyecto le había provocado tanto desafío, pero no descansaría hasta lograr hacer volar a ese furia nocturna otra vez; sin embargo había veces que le daban ganas de aventar todo y huir de esa isla para regresar a casa.

Extrañaba a su madre, a Gobber, a sus amigas y a Liris, quienes de seguro también estaban preocupados por su larga ausencia.

Se echó sobre su mesa de trabajo, encima de todos los planos y diseños que tenía, ya no quería hacer nada por ese día, y más porque ya sabía cuál era el principal problema.

El problema con el diseño era la falta de materiales resistentes, cosas que no podía conseguir ahí en el castillo o en las ruinas; por lo que tenía planteado pedirle a Toothless y a Branch ir con los llamados limpiadores, pero sólo los dioses sabían si la bestia les daría su permiso, lo menos que quería era comprometer a Toothless en una discusión con aquella bestia que muy apenas se dejaba ver y con la que a veces se cruzaba.

—¡Oye!

La columna vertebral le dolió al escuchar aquella voz y por haberse reincorporado tan rápido, ya que justo pensando en la reina del lugar, ahí estaba la bestiAstrid con su típico semblante de pocos amigos.

—L-lady Astrid. —saludó torpemente.

— ¿Lady? —se extrañó la azulada con tan respetuoso trato.

— ¿Qué la trae por aquí?...

—Puedes hablarme de tú ¡imbécil!… vine a decirte algo. —dijo de brazos cruzado.

— _Que modales…sólo intentaba ser amable_. —susurró entre dientes el nervioso Hiccup.

—Vengo a ordenarte que ¡vayas! a cenar hoy conmigo. —fue directamente al grano.

— ¿Cenar?

—Sí, tonto… ¿alguna objeción?

— ¿Tendría derecho de réplica? —respondió este con inteligencia.

Astrid apretó puños y dientes, quería controlar sus impulsos de ahorcar a esa "inteligente" persona.

—Ve a las 8 de la noche al interior del castillo, en el viejo comedor, si no vienes me aseguraré que no comas nada aquí. Dejaré que te mueras de hambre.

Hiccup tragó saliva, las amenazas de esa bestia sonaban horrendas, por lo que no le quedó de otra, iría, y esperaba poder congeniar con ella como lo había logrado hacer con las otras criaturas del lugar.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, lejos de aquel escenario, tres pares de ojos curiosos lo habían presenciado todo.

— ¿Lo vieron? —preguntó la emocionada Poppy.

—Fue difícil con todo tu cabello cubriendo todo. —respondió Cooper sacando la cabeza entre el cabello camuflado de su amiga.

— _Es increíble que no nos hayan visto, en especial a mí… sí debí parecer una enorme roca aparecida de la nada entre todo tu cabello_. —dijo Stormfly.

—No me lo agradezcan. —se sacudió la halagada Poppy. —Pero ahora lo importante ¡¿Escucharon y vieron?! ¡Nuestros ruegos han sido escuchados! Astrid empieza a interesarse en ese humano y ¡tendrán una cita! —gritó emocionada.

—A mi… me sonó más como una amenaza. —opinó precavidamente Stormfly. —Por un momento pensé que le arrancaría la cabeza.

—No, yo escuché lo mismo que Poppy… definitivamente será una cita… una cita muy romantica. —contradijo Cooper convencido.

—Y Astrid nos necesita… debemos ponerla bonita para la cena ¡¿Quién se apunta?! —alzó la mano Poppy invitando a los demás a apoyarla.

Cooper la levantó sin duda alguna mientras que Stormfly se abstuvo de opinar, a ella le seguía pareciendo más una amenaza a una cita romántica; sin embargo optó por darle la razón a la troll en ese momento, sólo esperaba que su amiga rosada no empeorara toda esa situación.

 _ **Continuará**_.

 **Espero no haberlo aburrido con este capítulo (pero hay algunas claves escondidas entre algunos párrafos de por ahí), y sí el tiempo pasará volando en el fic, ya que no va a ser muy largo, espero que no haya inconvenientes con esto, ya que lo más importante (creo yo) sucederá durante la estación de invierno y la nueva primavera.**

 **En fin, sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Dragonviking: las cosas se pusieron tensas, pero creo que puede haber un cambio drástico de opiniones para el siguiente capítulo, ya se acercan las escenas chidas del fic. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: XD ya sé pobre Hiccup, pero bueno digamos que Kaiser se verá atrapado en toda la pelea, ahora no salió pero ya se sabrá de él en el próximo capítulo, al igual que los demás.**

 **Violeta: jajaja, gracioso que digas que Brutilda se parece a Poppy, de hecho pienso que Cooper, el que hace caca/pastelitos se parece a Brutacio XD, y bueno pronto llegarán más a meter su cuchara en el asunto Hiccstrid XD, toda una legión para que ellos se unan, y Basalto y Kai, no saldrán en este fic. Saludos.**

 **Evrl: bueno a raíz de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo y los demás es cuándo empezará a concientizar lo que está pasando con ella, en este momento sólo quiere ganar, mientras que Hiccup en ayudar, cuando logre diferenciar que es lo que está mal empezará a cambiar, junto con los sentimientos, que más que nada serán inocentes, pues nunca ha pasado por una situación similar y se confundirá mucho, pero para eso tendrá muchas alocadas hadas/trolles/dragones madrinas que la ayudarán XD. Saludos.**

 **Sakura Yellow: Para que se crucen con Kaiser como dos capítulo más, eso creo, en cuanto a lo otro, a partir del siguiente habrá más interacciones y lo que desencadene los principios del Hiccstrid. Saludos.**

 **Ritorudeito:jajajaj, creo que Astrid caerá primero ante el lindo fraude y Stormfly la apoyará XD, algo así pasará, Stormfly es una dragona muy fiel. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, lectores anónimos y favoritos, hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **29 de octubre de 2017**_


	10. ¿Compasión?

**Arrepentida de publicar después de semanas, pero espero comenzarlos con este capítulo largo.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Compasión?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nomen**.

Astrid no dejaba de dar vueltas en la habitación de la torre, no sabía si podría controlar sus impulsos y furia contra cierto herrero que vería por la noche, pero deseaba dejarle las cosas en claro, para demostrarle quién mandaba en ese montículo de piedra apestosa llamada Nomen.

Estaba a punto de gritar con una nueva rabieta cuando de repente…

—Astrid… Astriiiiid. —escuchó un fastidioso canturreo de cierta troll rosada.

— ¡¿Qué quieren?! —gritó molesta cuando visitantes inesperados se asomaron por la puerta.

Stormfly dio unos pasos hacia atrás atemorizada al igual que Cooper, pero a Poppy poco le importaron sus quejidos y se acercó entre brinco y brinco para ayudarla.

— ¡Salgan de aquí! —quiso patearla Astrid, pero la troll se aferró a su pierna con la ayuda de su cabello, y ahí se estancó como una babosa.

— ¡No, te ayudaremos!

— ¿Ayudarme? ¿De qué rayos hablan?

—De tu cita, la de esta noche. —explicó Cooper y más confianzudo entró a la habitación brincando igual que lo había hecho Poppy.

— ¿Cita? ¡¿Qué es una cita?! ¿Cuál cita?

—Ay… sabía que era mala idea. —chilló Stormfly temerosa a ver que su amiga se estaba estresando.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes que es una cita? Y ¡Pues con quien más! Con ese herrero… ya te vimos picarona. — se burló Poppy aun amarrada a su pierna.

— ¿Qué?...¡¿PERO QUE TONTERÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

La torre misma pareció temblar con tremendo grito; mientras que los que estaban dentro lo resintieron en sus oídos.

—No seas tímida, sólo te diremos cómo vestir, peinarte… oye un vestidito no te haría mal… ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué te vea desnuda como siempre? No te quiere ver bonita para él… además, ¿qué le darás de comer?—insistió Poppy aferrada a ella.

— ¡No se metan en mis COSAS! —respondió Astrid furiosa, tomó a la troll entre su mano al igual que a Cooper y lo lanzó fuera de su espacio, Stormfly tuvo que correr por ellos para que no cayeran al fondo, mientras que la bestia sólo cerró la puerta en la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

Por suerte la dragona había alcanzado a ambos trolles, los cuales atrapó en su boca y los puso a salvo en el suelo.

— ¡Hagámoslo otra vez! —pidió el entusiasmado Cooper, encaminándose de nuevo al lugar de la bestia, pero Stormfly lo detuvo antes de que hiciera otra locura.

—Esa Astrid se pasa de divertida, espero no le haga lo mismo al herrero, creo que a él si lo mataría del susto. —dijo la positiva y alegre Poppy.

—Chicos, yo pienso que debemos dejarla en paz, más bien debemos planear algo para cuidarlo a él, no me cae bien, pero tampoco deseo que Astrid lo arroje desde la torre. —opinó la exhausta Stormfly. —Por favor, ya no la molesten.

—Ok, ok…lo cuidaremos a él… —dijo la troll aburrida. —Pero no perderé la oportunidad de hacer un musical si se presenta la oportunidad de…

—BESARRRRR. —paró Cooper las trompas imaginando aquel momento entre el herrero y la bestia.

—BESARRRRRRRRR. —canturreó Poppy y sus demás trolles amigos salieron de la nada, para cantar una canción que hablaba sólo de besitos.

—Ay Dios Amaru ampáranos. —rogó Stormfly porque esos trolles no molestaran a la pareja con un escandaloso musical.

.

.

Mientras tanto en lo alto; Astrid esperó con oídos tapados el momento en que esos trolles cerraran la boca, cuando por fin su musiquita fastidiosa se disipó, se permitió gruñir con más "tranquilidad", mientras trataba de deducir de dónde se le salían decir tantas tonterías a esos trolles.

Se puso de pie para asomarse por la ventana, en el exterior todo parecía ir como siempre, nadie causaba problemas; entonces retrocedió lentamente y de reversa hasta que chocó con una mesa que tenía muchas reliquias que guardaba ahí como una acumuladora descuidada, empezó a levantar de una por una; cuando de repente alzó un recipiente metálico donde fue capaz de ver su azulado reflejo.

¿Hace cuánto que no se veía a si misma? El recipiente era tan pequeño que muy apenas alcanzaba a ver lo largo de sus orejas, cuernos y los dientes que sobresalían por su boca; entonces empezó a reparar de cuanto había crecido, eso la inquietó y empezó a buscar entre su basura algo que le sirviera como espejo.

Después de aventar algunas cosas (hasta un ruidoso felino) encontró un escudo de buen tamaño y que estaba hecho completamente de metal. Lo colgó en la pared, a un lado de donde se encontraba su destrozado retrato, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para poder así poder contemplar todo su cuerpo.

Era alta, aunque no tanto como él, y sí, era demasiado azul; pero algo más la tenía inquieta; se tocó su descubierto y crecido busto, en todos su años no les había prestado demasiado atención, no más de la necesaria, la última vez que lo había hecho fue cuando sufrió un inconveniente a los 14 años, algo muy íntimo que ni los trolls pudieron explicar y cuyas respuestas sólo encontró en un viejo libro de su pueblo, pero había aprendido a lidiar con ese problema que sólo llegaba cada cierto tiempo.

" _¡¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te vea desnuda como siempre?!"_

— ¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso? —preguntó ensimismada, y cierto recuerdo llegó a su mente, el día en que el herrero llegó y se duchó en el lago. — ¡¿Pero qué cosas?! —se puso más azul de lo que estaba y se cubrió el busto en un acto involuntario, fue entonces cuando recordó otra cosa.

" _Las niñas siempre deben de vestir apropiadamente"_

Un recuerdo muy lúcido que hizo que se alterara, ya que recordó a una mucama, para ser más exacto la mamá de Snotlout, la cual la ayudaba a vestirse junto con otras mujeres de la servidumbre y quienes siempre le aconsejaban sobre los buenos modales.

" _¡¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te vea desnuda como siempre?!"_

De nuevo el comentario de la troll se hizo presentes.

" _Las niñas siempre deben de vestir apropiadamente"_

Regresó su mirada aquel escudo, y observó de nuevo su reflejo, y lo consideró muy lentamente; era una bestia pero también era una mujer, y el herrero era un varón y ella siempre se mostraba ante él en paños menores.

Con tal descubrimiento, su piel se azuló en un tono azul rey, quería gritar de la vergüenza, no podía creer que en todos aquellos años anduviera en esas fachas, y daba igual con los dragones, pero ahora había humanos también, o más bien uno sólo, y no podía dejarse ver así de fácil, por lo que presurosa buscó de nuevo entre toda su basura algo que pudiera usar como ropa.

.

.

.

Ajeno del todo el ajetreo, descubrimientos y agitaciones del resto de los habitantes del castillo, Hiccup se concentró en terminar el modelo que había pensado como prótesis para Toothless. Había estado tan nervioso por la invitación de la bestia; que para dejar el estrés, trabajó arduamente sin poner atención de lo que había en su alrededor, para antes de que atardeciera, dejó su trabajo de lado para ponerse presentable, pues a pesar de que no era nada formal, no podía ir mugriento a ver a la supuesta "reina" del lugar.

— _Hey Hiccup, mi amigo… ¿cómo va todo?_ —saludó el animado Toothless, quien regresaba de un largo día de no hacer nada.

—Bien, eso creo… dejaré todo por el día de hoy iré a refrescarme.

— _Bah, no te preocupes, a los demás dragones no les disgusta tu olor. ¡¿Adivina qué cenaremos hoy?!_

— ¿Pescado? —contestó Hiccup con sarcasmo pues era lo que se comía en ese lugar todos los días.

— _¡Exacto! Pero ahora lo haremos a la cremallerus, ya sabes… ya hemos probado a la furia nocturna, a la Gronckle…_

—Sí, y todos lo demás amigo, lo sé… sin embargo paso por esta noche, tengo una… una…—pensó sin saber realmente como se le podía decir a donde iba. —Astrid… me invitó a cenar con ella.

— _¡¿Qué cosa?! ¿Y le dijiste que no? ¿Verdad?_

—Por supuesto que no.

— _¡¿Qué?!_

— ¡Oye! Es la reina del lugar, y sí, quisiera hacer las paces con ella, además que ella nos puede autorizar o ayudar a buscar los materiales que necesitamos para tu ala.

— _¡Ya te lo había dicho! No me importa lo que piense esa BestiAstrid, sólo necesitamos al gruñón de Branch para encontrar a esos limpiadores._

—No quiero causarte problemas, y no quiero tampoco problemas con ella, así que no insistas Toothless, iré con ella, no creo que sea tan mala como todos ustedes creen que es.

— _Pues si es lo que piensas_. —se giró Toothless molesto y se retiró ofendido.

—¡Me alegro que lo comprendas! —gritó Hiccup antes de verlo irse.

— _Sí… sí…_ —balbuceó el dragón. — _Tonto._

Hiccup rio para sus adentros, ese dragón a veces podía ser peor que una novia celosa, en los meses que habían pasado había hecho una buena amistad con él, a pesar de lo huraño que podía ser el dragón de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando el tema era la nombrada "BestiAstrid", tema que seguía carcomiendo a Hiccup de la curiosidad ya que se preguntaba constantemente ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos como para que se odiaran tanto?

Tal vez si lograba congeniar con la bestia se lo diría, puesto que Toothless era muy reservado en ese aspecto.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros del castillo en ruinas; un fugitivo lobo, un hada exploradora y un temeroso gnomo, seguían recorriendo los sitios más recónditos de la isla en busca de un refugio para Kaiser así como lo que buscaba la única chica del grupo.

Lavander era insistente cuando de su búsqueda se trataba, puesto que llegó a llevar a Kaiser y Bo hasta la playa, pues el hada creía que ver el mar era lo que buscaba, más cuando estuvo frente al inmenso azul que se expandía al horizonte, sólo acrecentó ese sentir de soledad que tenía en su corazón; y había envuelto a los otros tanto en su expedición, que el lobo olvidó por un momento lo del refugio para poder ayudarla.

—Lavander, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el preocupado Bo.

Desde que se habían retirado de la playa, el hada se había quedado callada, algo muy anormal para sus acompañantes.

—Estoy bien. —respondió pensativa.

—Si te sientes cansada puedes descansar en mi cabeza. —ofreció Kaiser.

Con tal oferta el hada no lo desaprovechó y fue a sentarse en la afelpada cabeza del lobo donde se recostó, abriendo piernas y brazos para hacer un ángel en el pelaje.

—No te preocupes, encontraremos lo que estás buscando. —animó Kaiser.

—Sí, aunque no sepamos qué es. —animó a su manera Bo.

—Muchas gracias, amigos… pero ahora lo que quisiera buscar es comida.

Tres armoniosos gruñidos estomacales se escucharon después de la idea del hada.

—¡Oh, sí! —saltó Bo ilusionado. —Quisiera un poco de gusanos del campo.

—¡Unas fresas! —opinó la entusiasmada Lavander.

—¡Quisiera manzanas! —deseó el hambriento Kaiser.

Con algo más especificó que buscar, el grupo se internó en las profundidades del bosque en busca de alimento.

.

.

.

Por otra parte, también a unos cuantos kilómetros del castillo, una manada de lobos se encontraban en formación, frente a su líder, un lobo blanco que había tomado las riendas desde meses atrás después de matar al anterior alfa.

Después de haber exiliado al heredero; Kiba se concentró en entrenar a su grupo de lobos para dar una batalla contra los residentes del castillo; habían abandonado las zonas rocosas y se establecieron en el bosque cerca de unos territorios de conejos y liebres con los que se alimentaban regularmente y a sus anchas.

Se fortalecieron en el ámbito de la pelea y estudiaron los movimientos de sus enemigos con sigilo. Kiba descubrió de aquel espionaje, que los dragones eran perezosos y llorones; que muy apenas y con dificultad atrapaban su comida, que no hacían más que dormir en el exterior del destruido castillo, y que como ellos, siempre iban acompañados. Pero lo más interesante era que Toothless era el rebelde del grupo.

A sus lobos y a él le habían tocado que este salía con frecuencia del castillo, acompañado siempre del humano extraño y un gruñón troll, los habían visto recoger basura de las antiguas casas en ruinas y luego regresaban, y cada vez que pasaba lo podían escuchar quejándose de la guardiana a la que llamaba BestiAstrid y persuadía a su equipo de ir con unos llamados "limpiadores".

Entonces, era lo que estaba esperando para poder tomar el castillo; lo primero que tenía que hacer era deshacerse de la guardiana, ya que Kiba reconocía que era el verdadero desafío, y el cómo lo harían dependería de las tonterías que hicieran Toothless o algún miembro de su equipo, en especial el extraño humano. Cuando alguno de estos cometiera algún error, sería el momento, emboscarían a la bestia y entre todos sus lobos se desharían de ella; y los dragones tendrían que rendirse a sus órdenes.

.

.

.

El atardecer había llegado, el sol estaba a minutos de perderse en el horizonte, al igual que el herrero que se sentía perdido y sin saber cómo actuar.

Se había duchado rápidamente, y se puso una de las tantas prendas que los trolles le habían dado recién llegó ahí, y todo era tan simple, que no sabía si era lo suficientemente apropiado.

—Creo que así estaré bien. —se miró a sí mismo para observar el pantalón color café, con un camisa roja de manga larga que había elegido.— Sí, no creo que se vea tan informal.

—¡¿OTRA VEZ HABLANDO SÓLO?!

—¡POR THOR!

Hiccup brincó desde su lugar al ver que no estaba del todo solo, los trolles, teniendo de líder a Poppy, parecían disfrutar de su monologo, y sólo los dioses sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí.

—¿Les… puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó nerviosamente.

—Yo debería preguntar lo mismo mi amigo… ¿no quieres que le demos más brillo a tu atuendo?

—No gracias. —respondió con seguridad, sabía de donde venía todo aquel brillo y definitivamente no lo quería en su ropa, o en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—Que aguafiestas…—se quejó la aburrida troll.

—Eh… princesa Poppy, chicos… si no les importa… tengo algo qué…

—Ah, lo sabemos. —interrumpió Cooper. —Por eso estamos aquí…

— ¿Qué, qué saben…? ¿Cómo?

—Así es sabemos todo y Astrid ya te está esperando. —anunció la animada Poppy.

—Oh… ¿mandó a buscarme? —preguntó Hiccup nervioso.

— ¿Mandó a buscarte? Bah… ¡No!, pero vimos que se asomó furiosa desde el castillo, suponemos que es porque aún no has llegado. —explicó la princesa trolll.

—Ay no… entonces debo irme.

Hiccup corrió a tientas mientras se ajustaba su única bota, había perdido mucho el tiempo buscando su atuendo que se le hizo tarde, sólo esperaba que la bestia no lo tomara como ofensa.

.

.

.

—Llegaste tarde.

Hiccup apenas había llegado al umbral de la entrada al castillo, cuando su anfitriona apareció de brazos cruzados frente a él. Como un hombre arrepentido bajó la cabeza, aunque se encontró algo curioso, ¿La bestia estaba vistiendo pantaloncillos?, dejando el arrepentimiento por un lado fue alzando su vista poco a poco.

Pies desnudos, piernas cubiertas por pantaloncillos y por encima más arriba una extraña falda, que terminaba a la cintura, después de ahí una blusa tan azul como la piel de la bestia que no hacía gran diferencia, y más arriba el molesto rostro de alguien a quien se le dejó esperando por mucho tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué tanto me ves?! —gritoneó Astrid "azulándose" de la vergüenza.

— ¡Ah… nada, nada!

—Andando… que ya me hiciste esperar demasiado.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —balbuceó Hiccup agachando y bajando la cabeza una y otra vez mientras seguía a su furiosa anfitriona.

—Sí, sí ya entendí… es obvio que no tienes sentido del tiempo.

Hiccup tragó saliva, esa bestia parecía querer buscarle riña, pero no caería en su juego, y si nunca nadie la había tratado como una dama, él lo haría.

—Discúlpeme mi lady, realmente no tengo palabras para tal falta de respeto.

Astrid se paró en seco

— " _¿Mi lady? ¿Qué demonios fue eso?"_ —Pensó.—¡No juegues conmigo! —gruñó molesta.

— ¿Disculpa?... —dijo el confundido Hiccup, esa bestia era realmente extraña.

Astrid no se atrevió a verlo, muy dentro de ella quería reclamarle el que fuera tan amable con ella, ¿por qué tenía que comportarse así? Si se supone que le debía temer, debía aborrecerla o algo por el estilo, ¿pero la cortesía? Ni con Poppy y su poca perspectiva de la vida se sentía tan inferior a comparación que con él.

—Astrid… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hiccup con precaución por estarla tuteando.

— ¡Ve al comedor! —gritó aun sin atreverse a verlo. —Iré por algo que olvidé.

Salió huyendo pasando por un lado de él, dejando al herrero más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

—Pero ¿qué?... —susurró Hiccup rascando su cabello viendo en dirección hacia donde la bestia se había marchado, cuando de repente una pequeña esencia hizo acto de presencia a un lado de él. — ¡Ay, dioses! Eres tú

El herrero reconoció a esa pequeña presencia que de vez en cuando lo hacía perseguirlo, siempre llevándolo hacía una habitación oculta, de la que nadie le quería hablar, y no creía que ese día pudiera ser la excepción así que…

— ¿Sabes dónde está el comedor?

La esencia asintió, y lo guio a donde la bestia había dejado preparado el festín.

.

.

Mientras tanto la presurosa Astrid corrió a su torre; antes de seguir con la reunión tenía que verse de nuevo en el escudo/espejo, pues creía que la ropa que se había puesto la hacía verse inferior al herrero, y por eso el sentir de todo aquello; sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar escuchó murmureos ¿en la habitación de la torre?

— _Toothless vámonos… no está aquí…_

— _No, al parecer esa ya se fue…_

¿Toothless y Stormfly? ¿Por qué estaban en su lugar de vigilancia?

— _Anda Toothless, si Astrid se llega a enterar que estuvimos aquí sin su permiso…_

—¡¿Qué?! —cuestionó acorralando a ambos dragones.

Stormfly de inmediato se asustó al ver que habían sido descubiertos por la bestia, pero Toothless sólo bufó y la miró con indiferencia hasta que notó una pequeña peculiaridad.

— ¡ _JA! ¿Qué traes puesto?_ —se burló.

Astrid gruñó entre dientes al comprobar que la ropa la hacía verse tan inferior, tan normal como un humano.

— _Astrid… te ves… bien_. —halagó Stormfly, aunque no convenció del todo a la bestia.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —ignoró esta, y de brazos cruzados esperó la explicación de ambos.

— _Ah… nosotros…_

—¡ _¿Qué parece?!_ —desafío Toothless. — _Vine a buscarte… Stormfly no tiene nada que ver…_

—¡No tenían por qué entrar aquí!

— _Ni quien esté interesado en toda tu basura, bestia mugrosa._

Aquel insultó hizo gruñir a la azulada, quien estaba a punto de estallar en un grito para echarlo de su lugar; sin embargo…

— _Sólo vine a advertirte que si le haces algo a mi amigo Hiccup ¡te las verás conmigo!…—_ amenazó el furia nocturna desafiándola.

— ¿Ese herrero? —gruñó Astrid. —¡No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que hablaré con él!

— _No me importa, ¡estás advertida!_ —pasó Toothless de lado para evadirla, y Stormfly se fue detrás de él, rezando por que no empezara otra riña.

—¡Un momento! —trató de detener la bestia, sin embargo estaba tan furiosa y dolida que de su boca no salió palabra alguna.

— _¿Qué?_ —miró Toothless con indiferencia, y al ver que a su enemiga/protectora se le dificultaba hablar, seguiría con todo ese resentimiento que tenía acumulado. _—¡Que fea estás!_

No pareció ser el mejor de los insultos, pero con esas tres simples palabras, Astrid quedó enmudecida.

— _Toothless…—_ susurró temerosa Stormfly, pues su amigo parecía estar dominado por el monstruo del resentimiento y la venganza.

Pero el furia nocturna no la escuchó y siguió.

—¡ _Sé lo que esos trolles planean! ¿Qué él te ayudé a romper tu maldición?_ —caminó desafiante hacia la enmudecida bestia. _—¿Así como te ves? ¿Quién podría amar a una bestia tan fea como tú?... aunque la bestia se vista de seda, ¡BESTIA SE QUEDA! ¿Sabes? Hiccup me ha hablado de su tierra natal… de las hembras que hay en ese lugar… de lo hermosas que son… tal vez no entienda mucho de la belleza humana, ¡pero apuesto a que están mejores que TÚ!_

—¡ _TOOTHLESS BASTA!_ —regañó Stormfly. Toothless había cruzado un nuevo límite.

—¡Sí es lo que piensas! —escuchó decir a la bestia. —¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Largo de aquí!

Toothless se burló internamente al haber logrado su cometido, y se fue, estaba satisfecho y nada arrepentido; Stormfly se fue detrás de él y lo iba sermoneando, pero poco le importaba había tenido su desquite.

Mientras tanto, la furiosa Astrid dejó sus tontos y confundidos sentimientos existenciales por un lado, dejándose aun la ropa que llevaba, se regresó a donde el herrero, para hacer con él unas cuantas aclaraciones.

.

.

.

En un comedor, que no se veía tan descuidado como el resto del castillo y que estaba iluminado por una cálida chimenea, Hiccup seguía esperando junto con la esencia, mientras la anfitriona llegaba, se dedicó a mirar y a tratar de adivinar qué era la comida que había en la mesa y la cual tenía un horrible aspecto.

El fantasma había sido testigo de cómo la bestia había preparado todo, así que cuando Hiccup se empezó a preguntar qué era, comenzó con un juego de adivinanzas.

—Entonces… llevamos agua, almejas…lo siguiente es… ¿hierba buena?

El fantasma lo negó y con su cuerpo formó algo que a simple vista parecía ser una hierba, la pregunta de Hiccup era ¿cuál?

—Es… ¿alfalfa?

Una respuesta afirmativa, Hiccup se sintió como todo un ganador al atinar otro ingrediente, aunque todavía le faltaba adivinar el resto, así que se preparó para adivinar el siguiente elemento extraño del platillo, cuando de repente, las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar una corriente de aire que casi apaga la chimenea.

El fantasma huyó despavorido de la escena y Hiccup casi se ocultaba debajo de la mesa, sin embargo cualquier cosa mala que pensó que podría ser aquello se mitigó cuando vio que sólo se trataba de su anfitriona, quien volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí para luego dirigirse a su lugar en el otro extremo de la mesa, tomó asiento como si nada y tomó su cuchara para comenzar con el festín.

—Adelante…—concedió al invitado.

—Eh… tú primero… —concedió Hiccup nervioso, realmente no le daba confianza el aspecto de aquel platillo.

—Como quieras…

La indiferente bestia tomo el bol con la extraña sopa y le dio una gran probada, eso le dio más confianza a Hiccup y tomó su cucharon para probar de aquel menjurje cuando de repente la escuchó escupir.

—¡Maldita sea, sabe horrible! —gruñó Astrid tratándose de quitar el mal sabor de boca.

Por parte de Hiccup dejó el bol por un lado, así como el resto de la comida, y sólo tomó una fruta. Astrid lo imitó, la idea de cocinar, así como el resto de sus ideas habían salido mal, así que teniendo de cena un coctel de frutas pasó la velada de los únicos humanos de la isla.

—Eh… estuvo deli-cioso…—halagó Hiccup sin saber qué decir una vez se terminó la cena.

—Cierra la boca.

El herrero se irguió desde su asiento, la bestia no parecía nada contenta, sin embargo no se dejaría intimidar, y trataría de congeniar con ella. Mientras que Astrid, se levantó de su asiento para posicionarse a un lado de la chimenea, donde fue espectadora del cálido fuego.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes aquí?... —preguntó de la nada.

—¿Eh?

—Muchos, a mi parecer…—se respondió a si misma. — ¿Para cuándo tendrás el ala de ese estúpido dragón?

—Ah… es difícil decirlo… no hay suficiente material, debo hacer pruebas, además los demás dragones…

—Yo nunca te ordene que los ayudaras. —se volvió Astrid hacia él, Hiccup tragó saliva. —Tú único trabajo aquí era ayudar al imbécil de Toothless… y luego… te marcharías de aquí…¿No lo recuerdas? Ese fue el trato.

—No creí que eso importara yo…

—¡Pues sí importa! ¡Me has desafiado! —gritoneó golpeando la mesa.

—¿Qué? —Hiccup se levantó de su asiento con tal acusación. —¡Yo sólo traté de ayudar!

—¿Ahora me desafías?

—Eh… ¡no! —Volvió a tomar asiento. —Astrid… como te dije…yo sólo quiero ayudar, ¡ayudarte!

—No has sido más que una gran molestia… —acechó la bestia de cerca. —No te quiero aquí… no te quiero ver… así que más vale que termines la prótesis de ese maldito dragón para que te largues, tienes una semana…

—¿O si no? —preguntó Hiccup con el ceño fruncido, la amenaza de la bestia no sonaba como las anteriores, esta era llena de frialdad.

—Créeme, no quieres saberlo…—insinuó mientras el filo de su cola se movía como una acechadora serpiente. —Se terminó la cena herrero… ¡Lárgate!

Hiccup se levantó de su asiento sin decir nada más, al salir al exterior del castillo fue directamente hacia su lugar de trabajo, una vez ahí, sintió un gran peso caer sobre sus hombros, una gran encomienda, así como una gran frustración al no poder tratar con tan terca bestia.

—Tranquilo Hiccup, es sólo una chica de color azul que está muy enojada con el mundo. —trató de comprender. — ¡Una muy terca! ¡Arggggg otra vez estoy hablando solo! Tranquilo, tranquilo…—suspiró. — A las niñas siempre les debe respetar… siempre se les debe de tratar como a un hermoso pétalo de rosa…¿no es así,… papá?

.

.

.

— _Tranquilo… tranquilo… —consolaba Stoick a su llorón hijo de 7 años._

— _¡Pero… pero Camicazi me pegó…!—chilló el pequeño sobándose la cabeza donde sobresalía un chichón._

— _Bueno, es que si no te hubieras reído de su nuevo corte de cabello…_

— _Fue sin querer,… Heather también se rio y a ella no le pegó._

— _Pero tú eres un varoncito, y recuerda Hiccup, a las niñas siempre hay que respetarlas y tratarlas como un hermoso pétalo de rosa_

— _Pero el jefe Drago hace que corten esos pétalos para que los pueda pisar después de ganar una batalla. —dijo el confundido Hiccup._

— _Hiccup… es una metáfora…—trató de explicar Stoick._

— _¿Qué es una metáfora?_

— _Ay… ahí vamos de nuevo. —suspiró el hombre. —Escucha hijo, piensa en una niña, ya sea Heather, Camicazi o incluso la pequeña Liris como una florecita._

 _Stoick buscó entre las hierbas de su casa para dar el ejemplo; sin embargo no encontró algo parecido más que plantas con espinas._

— _Bueno, usa tu imaginación—se rindió y siguió con su explicación—… las niñas son complicadas, y tratar de comprenderlas podría tomarnos milenios, ¡muchas vidas pienso yo!, y no importa que tan gruñonas u hostiles sean, siempre hay que tratarlas con respeto y delicadeza, no digo que te dejes golpear por ellas, ¡no señor!, respeto ante todo; por tu parte siempre has que tu trato sea el mejor posible, porque ellas son como rosas, cuyos tallos están cubiertos por espinas, pero que una vez que te deshaces de ellas te encuentras con la más hermosa, suave y aromática flor que jamás puedas encontrar._

— _¿Ósea que Camicazi es una flor… y le debo quitar las espinas para que me deje de golpear?…_

 _Stoick rio._

— _A lo que me refiero hijo, es que independientemente de que lo hiciste sin querer, heriste sus sentimientos, ella se defendió con sus espinas, y para deshacerte de ellas tienes que pedirle una disculpa._

— _¡Oh… ya veo! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Lo haré! ¡Gracias papá!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Más tarde ese día…_

— _Discúlpame por haberme reído de tu cabello. —se disculpó el arrepentido Hiccup._

— _Discúlpame por haberte golpeado. —repitió la llorosa y pequeña Camicazi, y se abrazó a su amiguito._

.

.

.

—No importa cuántas espinas tenga, tengo que buscar la manera de deshacerme de ellas, ¿no, papá?

Hiccup estaba dispuesto a no rendirse, volvería al castillo para hablar seriamente con la bestia, ya la había escuchado, ahora ella tendría que escucharlo; sin embargo su idea de plática a la luz de la chimenea dio un giro inesperado cuando la vio salir del castillo.

—¿A dónde irá? —se preguntó, ya que la bestia, siendo plena noche salió más allá del castillo siguiendo el flujo del rio resplandeciente, aquel que una vez le dijo que estaba prohibido seguir.

Esperaría a que llegara para no romper las reglas; sin embargo no podía contener todo lo que tenía que decir por lo que olvidándose de lo que una vez le advirtió se fue siguiéndola sigilosamente, y a él lo siguió el sigiloso fantasma.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en los alrededores del bosque los lobos seguían acechando. Organizados en varios grupos que cubrían alrededor de la zona, para atacar cuando se diera la oportunidad.

— _Jefe Kiba._ —llegó un lobo vigilante a donde el lobo blanco reposaba cerca del lado oeste del castillo.

— _¿Qué quieres? ¿Encontraste algo?_

— _El grupo 6 encontró actividad de forasteros a unos cuantos kilómetros del rio resplandeciente… uno de ellos… Kaiser._

— _¿Kaiser?_ —se levantó Kiba de lugar. _—¿Ese maldito perrito come pasto sigue con vida?_

— _¿Quiere que nos deshagamos de él…?—_ preguntó otro lobo.

— _Estoy aburrido, y sería estúpido perder esta oportunidad… así que anda…_

 _._

" _¡ ¡ ¡ ¡LARGATEEEEEE,LARGATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ! ! ! !"_

 _._

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ —se preguntó el aturdido Kiba, pues un estruendoso grito se escuchó por toda la zona que agitó todo el bosque.

De repente una agitada loba salió por el otro extremo, trayendo consigo interesantes noticias.

— _¡Jefe, jefe! el grupo 2 detectó movimiento en el lago resplandeciente, informaron que el humano huyó de la bestia al interior de bosque._

— _¡Lo que esperábamos!_ —sonrió Kiba para sus adentros. — _¡Lobos prepárense para la cacería! ¡Esta noche mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro!_

Los lobos motivados por su jefe aullaron como si fuera un grito de batalla y corrieron en dirección hacia donde sus presas estaban.

.

.

.

 **Minutos antes…**

Hiccup no sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero todo el camino del rio conducía a un paisaje hermoso; había estado siguiendo a la bestia sin que esta se diera cuenta, deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo cada vez que veía algo curioso que le exigía ser investigado, cuando de repente una de estas cosas llamó su especial atención.

Un extraño arbusto que parecía estar compuesto de cabello, y tocándolo se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era cabello; pero no cualquier cabello…

—¡BUUUUU!

—¡Ahhhh….!

—¡Ja-ja-ja! Debiste ver tu cara hermano…

—¿Qué haces aquí Cooper? —susurró el asustado Hiccup.

—Suelo venir aquí para encontrar a mi yo interno...tú sabes.

—En realidad no, ¿está… Poppy aquí? —preguntó como no queriendo.

—No… quedó decepcionada con su cena romántica que fue a componer música a su casa.

—Oh… ¿tuvo una cita?

—No chico, ¡la tuya con la bestia! ¿Agradable chica, no?

—¿Estaban espiándonos? —cuestionó sonrojado.

—No, claro que no… éramos el entretenimiento secreto… teníamos todo un repertorio de canciones para que bailaran…

—¡Ay por Thor! —se sobó la sien Hiccup. —Está bien, hablaremos de esto después… debo… ya sabes… seguir mi camino…

—¿Ir hacia lo prohibido? Tengo gustan las emociones fuertes hermano… —canturreó el hippie troll. —Igual que al fantasmita sin nombre que te sigue.

—¿Qué? —Hiccup no supo a qué se refería el troll, hasta que miró hacia su lado derecho donde aguardaba la pequeña presencia. —¡Ay, dioses! Amigos… quédense aquí…—pidió a ambos.

—Como tú digas hermano.

El herrero se retiró rápidamente, dejando a ambas criaturas que aguardaron como se los había pedido.

—¿Crees que se meta en problemas? —preguntó Cooper.

El fantasma asintió.

—¿Quieres verlo? —

El fantasma negó.

—¡Yo sí! ¡Así que vamos!

El fantasma rodó los ojos y siguiendo la voluntad del troll se fueron a espiar al herrero.

.

.

Hiccup corrió siguiendo a la corriente, habían pasado algunos minutos desde que se había detenido y considerando lo rápido que caminaba la bestia, aceleró el paso para no perderla; sin embargo, el recorrido terminó con los últimos arboles del bosque que dio paso a espacio abierto de césped donde había un gran lago resplandeciente. Se maravilló y a la vez sintió escalofríos pues llegando a ese lugar, todo ruido de la naturaleza se apagó, era como estar en otro mundo, donde sólo estaba él y la bestia que miraba su reflejo en el lago; y con la que acudió para poder hablar.

.

.

.

A pesar de la actitud que había tomado, Astrid se encontraba devastada, frustrada por no poder ganar contra el herrero, contra los dragones, la maldición, al igual que todos sus nuevos descubrimientos, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Toothless, ni tampoco el herrero sobre ayudarla.

—¿Por qué soy tan terca? —empezó a preguntarse. —¿Y si realmente si quiere ayudar?

" _vivirás como una bestia hasta que aprendas el verdadero significado del sacrificio y del amor, y este sea reciproco"_

Recordaba la voz de Amaru a la perfección así como su maldición.

—Pero…

" _Estás tan fea. ¿Quién podría amar a una bestia tan fea como tú?... aunque la bestia se vista de seda, ¡BESTIA SE QUEDA! ¿Sabes? Hiccup me ha hablado de su tierra natal… de las hembras que hay en ese lugar… de lo hermosas que son… tal vez no entienda mucho de la belleza humana, ¡pero apuesto a que están mejores que TÚ!_ "

Gruñó al recordar nuevamente las palabras del dragón; no podía con todo esos sentimientos, que para tranquilizarse fue a su lugar secreto: el lago resplandeciente, ese lugar que ninguna criatura visitaba por temor, pues al llegar todo ruido dejaba de escucharse, y las aguas del lago ocultaban algunos cuantos secretos, entre uno de estos, mostrarte lo que querías ver.

Apenada, Astrid pidió al lago lo que quería.

—Muéstrame… cómo sería…—y se asomó en el lago para poder verlo.

.

.

Hiccup se paralizó, estando a un paso de llegar con la bestia; se quedó sin palabras pues el lago entre sus ondeante movimiento, mostraba al reflejo de la bestia como a una mujer realmente hermosa.

Y no supo que era, pero enrojeció, y sintió de repente que invadía algo muy personal y dio un paso hacia atrás para no invadir la privacidad de aquella mujer, pero al hacerlo sintió que su prótesis piso algo duro, y se paralizó por completo al ver que accidentalmente había pisado la cola de la bestia.

.

.

Astrid miró atentamente el reflejo que se tocaba la mejilla al compás de ella, era un simple ilusión, pero le dio un poco de la autoestima que tanto necesitaba; una fortaleza para lo débil que se sentía en ese momento; sin embargo su privada terapia se desvaneció cuando sintió un pisotón en su cola; al girarse se encontró con los ojos del paralizado herrero.

—¡¿ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO?! —gritó con tal fuerza que sólo retumbó en los oídos del herrero, y quiso llorar, pero del coraje que sentía al dejarse ver tan débil.

—Lo siento… no fue… no fue mi intención…—trató Hiccup de disculparse como alguna vez lo había hecho con su amiga Camicazi.

—¡Imbeci!...Vete…—gruñó la bestia entre dientes y la esclera de sus ojos se empezaron a tornar rojizos del coraje.

—Astrid… déjame explicarte….

—¡QUÉ TE VAYAS O JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!

—Astrid…

— " _¡ ¡ ¡LARGATEEEEEE,LARGATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ! ! !"_

Un rugido tan feroz que fue capaz de romper el silencio de aquel lugar considerado como sagrado.

Fue con tal potencial que Hiccup temió por su vida, pues la bestia de ahora ojos rojos empezó a expulsar humo de sus fosas nasales y boca; corrió por su vida y quedó convencido de que ella ya no era un ser humano sino una muy bestia peligrosa.

A lo lejos, Cooper y el fantasma fueron espectadores de lo ocurrido, cuando el herrero huyó en otra dirección diferente a la corriente del rio, y al ver a la furiosa chica ellos hicieron lo mismo para alertar a todos que la bestia de la que tanto se habían estado cuidando estaba emergiendo.

.

.

Por todos los alrededores del castillo se había podido escuchar el estruendoso grito de la bestia; entre los oyentes estaban Stormfly y Toothless, este último que siguió siendo regañado hasta que escucharon tremendo grito.

— _¡¿Qué fue eso?!_ —preguntó la asustada Stormfly

— _No sé, pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con Hiccup y esa bestiAstrid._ —dijo Toothless. _—¡Vamos!_

Ambos dragones se guiaron por el origen del sonido que conducía al lago resplandeciente; guiados por el inicial rio, Toothless corría gruñendo entre dientes, rezando por que la bestia no hubiera hecho o alguna tontería.

— _¡Mira Toothless!_ —lo despertó Stormfly de sus pensamientos al ver a los agistados Cooper y al fantasma corriendo en dirección opuesta al de ellos.

— _¡¿Troll qué pasó?!_ —fue directamente al grano el furia nocturna.

—Ella estaba ahí tranquila y sin hacer nada malo, él se acercó sin hacer nada malo, le dije que no lo hiciera, pero lo hizo, luego ella lo vio, le grito, se puso como FUAAAAAAAA, y …ya sabes… el resto es historia.

— _¿Qué cosa?_ —preguntó la confundida dragona.

— _¡¿Dónde está Hiccup?!_

—Ahhh… huyó del otro lado. —señaló Cooper como si nada en dirección al lago resplandeciente

— _¡Esa bestia babosa! ¡Ahora me conocerá!_

—¡ _Toothless no! Debemos saber bien lo que pasó_. —trató de detener la nadder.

— _¡NOOO! ¡Ya me cansé de esa maldita bestia! ¡Esto se termina aquí! ¡No intervengan!_

— _Toothless qué piensas…_

— _¡Quédense aquí!_ —ordenó el furia nocturna y les lanzó una plasma. — _No se atrevan siquiera a seguirme o se arrepentirán…_

Stormfly quedó estática, nunca su amigo, en lo que llevaba de vida, se había mostrado tan amenazante y peligroso; y al igual que él, ya no podía protegerlo más ni a Astrid, así que lo dejó irse, aunque eso significara que perdiera a uno de ellos esa noche.

.

.

.

Astrid había tardado en recuperarse de aquella conmoción que había sufrido, estaba arrepentida por cómo había echado al herrero cuando este se había disculpado con sinceridad; sin embargo ese sentir de que una bestia dentro de ella quería salir le era difícil de contener, ¿acaso ese era su verdadero yo? ¿Era la bestia en la que Amaru le dijo se convertiría si no rompía la maldición? Tenía que saberlo, se volvió al lago para ver su reflejo, y temerosa preguntó:

—Muéstrame cómo realmente soy…

El lago obedeció su petición, y su azulado reflejo se empezó a tornar turbio para mostrar a una horrible bestia deforme y de peor apariencia a la que ya tenía.

—No…—apretó el césped entre sus manos y dejó caer unas lágrimas, al ver que cómo sería su apariencia cuando se convirtiera en una verdadera bestia, en un monstruo.

—¡ _BestiAstrid!_

Su corazón se paralizó por un segundo al escuchar la furiosa voz de Toothless detrás de ella, y dejando en el agua su horrible reflejo se puso de pie, y se giró a ver a su enemigo/protegido el cual tenía una expresión que nunca le había visto.

— _¡¿dónde está Hiccup?!_

—Él…huyó… en esa dirección…—apuntó arrepentida hacia su lado izquierdo.

— _¡Bestia torpe! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!_ —provocó el furia nocturna.

—Yo… lo asusté…no quise hacerlo…

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Toothless se confundió la criatura frente a ella no parecía ser la BestiAstrid que conocía.

— _Si le hiciste algo juro que…que…_

Toothless ya no supo que decir, por el rostro que tenía la bestia parecía que ya se había castigado por su propia cuenta.

La dejó con su remordimiento y corrió en dirección hacia donde le dijo que había huido Hiccup, sin embargo en el mismo furia nocturna empezaba a surgir un nuevo sentir ¿acaso era compasión? Si así era, le gustó que saliera en el momento oportuno, pues si tenía que pelear con la bestia, tenía que hacerlo con ella al 100% en sus cabales.

.

.

.

—¡Idiota, idiota!

Después de haber corrido todo un maratón, y de haber pensado lo suficiente, Hiccup se detuvo a respirar, había sido algo idiota ir al lugar que ella le marcó prohibido, pero más idiota se sintió al temerle y pensar que ella era una bestia cuando segundos atrás había logrado ver su verdadero reflejo.

—Por qué si lo era, ¿verdad? —se preguntó a sí mismo, al considerar que esa hermosa mujer era el verdadero reflejo de la bestia.

—¿Si era verdad qué? —escuchó de repente.

—¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

Asustado se giró en dirección a donde había sonado aquella voz infantil y de mujer, que espera que fuera alguna clase de predadora; sin embargo sintió alivio al encontrarse con una simpática hada que reposaba en una de las hojas que resplandecían levemente en el bosque.

—Oh… ¿eres una hada?

—Sí…¡Oh!… ¿eres un humano? —preguntó con su mismo tono.

—Sí…

—¡Aahhhhhhh humano! —lo señaló asustada.

—Tonto humano, tonto humano…

Hiccup vio de repente que por debajo del arbusto salió un gnomo de barro que le dio unas cuantas patadas a su bota y se regresó asustado al arbusto.

—¡No!… yo soy amigo… no lastimaría a nadie. —trató de tranquilizar el herrero.

—Díselos a nuestros antepasados. —dijo la sonriente hada. —En especial a los de mi amigo Kaiser…

—¿Kaiser?

De repente de entre el arbusto, un amenazante lobo emergió por debajo de ella mostrando sus filosos dientes.

—Lindo lobito. —trató de calmar Hiccup.

— _¿Así estoy bien?_ —preguntó Kaiser entre sus gruñidos.

—¿Eh?…

—Sí, espectacular… lo tienes muerto de miedo. —Le susurró Lavander.

— ¡Un momento! ¿Estás fingiendo? —acusó Hiccup al lobo.

— _Eh… ¿qué? No, claro que no… es decir…Grrrrrr humano témeme_. —siguió gruñendo el lobo ignorante de que el herrero podía entenderlo.

—Sí humano,… teme por tu vida…—ayudó Lavander tratando de asustarlo.

—Témenos mucho. —salió Bo de entre los arbustos y se volvió a ocultar.

—Ya paren su teatro, ¿saben?… puedo entender lo que dice este lobo y sé está fingiendo.

— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_ —paró Kaiser su actuación.

—Aun no lo sé, pero te acabo de entender exactamente.

—Oh… que interesante humano. —voló el hada para estar a la altura de su rostro. —Y estás muy lindo…

—Oye… oye… distancia. —pidió Bo al ver la peligrosa cercanía del humano con el hada.

—¡Ven Bo!… no te va a morder…—animó al pequeño miedoso que volvió a ocultarse entre las patas de Kaiser. —Y dime lindo humano… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me llamo Hiccup, y vengo del castillo ese que está en ruinas en una parte de aquí…

—¡No! ¿Apoco? —exclamó Lavander interesada.

— _¿Y qué haces aquí….?—_ volvió a cuestionar Kaiser.

—Yo hui… de alguien…

— ¿De quién Hipocate? —preguntó Bo saliendo del escondite.

—Es Hiccup, y hui de… una… una chica

—¿Te acosaba? —preguntó el hada intrigada.

—Eh… no, más bien yo la hice enfadar… y quiero volver al castillo para disculparme.

—Oh… que encanto de humano… descuida, te ayudaremos a volver.

— ¿Lo haremos? —replicó Bo desconfiando.

—Claro…¿Nos permites un segundito? —pidió el hada al herrero. —¡JUNTA!

Y las tres criaturas se reunieron en circulo para debatir sobre el recién conocido.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo Lavander? —preguntó Bo

—Es muy lindo, pero lo más interesante ¡es que dijo que venía del castillo! ¡Ahí podemos ocultar a Kaiser!

— _¿En el lugar de los dragones y la bestia rara que mi padre me dijo que vivía ahí?… ¿no crees que sea peligroso?_ —preguntó Kaiser.

—No creo que sea tan malo si alguien como él vive ahí. —señaló a Hiccup que era oyente de todos cuchicheos nada discretos.

— _Bueno… no parece ser tan malo…_

—No lo es… ¿entonces es un sí?

— _Sí._ —aceptó Kaiser

—No. —Respondió Bo

—¡Excelente! Todos de acuerdo, llevaremos a ese chico de vuelta al castillo. —animó Lavander.

Las criaturas terminaron su junta, y como si Hiccup no hubiera estado ahí todo ese tiempo le comunicaron en grupo la decisión, que se resumió en un "Te ayudaremos".

—Así que andado, o pronto oscurecerá…—ordenó Lavander tomando el liderazgo del grupo.

—Pero ya es de noche…—recordó Hiccup.

—Humano "Hipocate" se ve que no sabes nada… las plantas se apagan una vez que la luna llega a su punto más alto. —señaló Bo al cielo, donde la luna era clara y se encontraba a nada de llegar a tal punto.

El herrero comprendió que aún le faltaba mucho que aprender de ese lugar, y se apresuró para seguir al más grande de la manada, sin embargo…

—Oh, oh… tenemos problemas. —escuchó decir a Lavander, pues alrededor de ellos aparecieron varios y enormes lobos.

—¡Ay, no… otra vez!...¡Debemos huir, sube Bo, sube muchacho! —alertó Kaiser.

Se agachó rápidamente para que Hiccup pudiera montarlo, este nada lento se trepó y ayudó al gnomo a hacerlo; y huyeron por un costado desatando una persecución peligrosa de caninos, que aullaron a la luz de la luna para dar comienzo con su cacería.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí, Toothless seguía buscando a Hiccup, cuando escuchó los aullidos de los lobos, supo de inmediato que este estaba en peligro y guiándose por el sonido de los caninos corrió a donde detectó el peligro.

.

.

.

En el lago resplandeciente, Astrid seguía arrepentida de lo que había hecho con el herrero y en general con toda su vida que se resumían a una llena de amargura y soledad, más sus problemas se hicieron mínimos, cuando se escucharon unos aullidos de lobos tanto cerca, como lejos de ella.

—Hiccup… Toothless…—fueron los primeros que se le vinieron en la mente cuando escuchó los aullidos.

— _¡Astrid, Astrid!_

La acongojada bestia vio que Stormfly acompañado del troll y el fantasma se acercaban presurosos a ella.

— _¿Qué pasó?_ —preguntó la nadder. — _¿Dónde está Toothless y ese muchacho?_

—No hay tiempo Stormfly… llévate a Cooper de vuelta al castillo, que ningún dragón salga, hasta que yo llegue.

— _Pero… pero…_

—¡Sólo obedece! —gritó asustando a la nadder, sin embargo se serenó de inmediato—Haz caso Stormfly, iré por Toothless y… Hiccup. ¿Me guiarías? —pidió al fantasma que se asintió de inmediato mostrando sus ojos como un valeroso espíritu.

Con él fue con el único que se retiró dejando a la dragona y al troll, preocupados, en especial a la nadder que podía percibir a la perfección todos los aullidos de los lobos que se acrecentaron a lo lejos.

.

.

Kaiser era un lobo veloz, sin embargo sus iguales estaban a la par de él, Hiccup se encontraba preocupado, le daba vistazos a la luna y su posición; esperando que pudieran perder a todos esos salvajes lobos antes de que la poca luz que había se apagara; sin embargo una embestida al costado del lobo negro acabó con tal deseo y más cuando todos cayeron al suelo.

—¡Lavander, Lavander…!—escuchó al gnomo llorar por la inconsciente hada que estaba en el suelo.

A tientas, el adolorido Hiccup rápidamente se reincorporó y fue por ambos para tratar de protegerlos, así como Kaiser que se levantó pesadamente para recibir al recién llegado, su ex hermano adoptado.

— _Kiba…—_ gruñó con rencor.

— _¿Lo conoces?..._ preguntó Hiccup ya con Bo y Lavander entre sus brazos.

— _Sí…era mi hermano_.

— _Adoptado_. —aclaró Kiba. — _Vaya Kaiser… no esperaba encontrar por aquí…_

— _Los asuntos que quieras arreglar conmigo Kiba adelante, a ellos, déjalos huir…_ —desafío el negro sin titubeo alguno, más que nada por la pequeña hada que estaba desmayada.

— _Muy valeroso de tu parte Kaiser… ¿pero quién dijo que te quería a ti_? —insinuó el lobo viendo a Hiccup.

—¿A mí? —preguntó este confundido.

— _No seas tonto… claro que no es a ti…_

Dicho esto el lobo saltó de su lugar pues un pelicular sonido de entre la maleza se hizo notar con una explosión de plasma que cayó en el lugar donde había estado.

—¿Toothless? —se asustó Hiccup al ver a su amigo llegando a lugar del enfrentamiento.

El dragón negro de manera amenazante se puso a la par de los buenos.

— _Querido Toothless, te estábamos esperando…_

— _Ha llegado el momento lobo, saldaremos las cuentas pendientes_. —gruñó el furia nocturna y lanzó una plasma a su contrincante que con gran habilidad volvió a esquivarlo, para después lanzarse ferozmente hacia él.

— ¡Toothless! —exclamó el preocupado Hiccup, levantando con su quejidos a la atolondrada hada.

—¡Ay, miren es un dragón! —se recuperó espantada.

—¡Debemos ayudarlo! —dijo Hiccup sin saber qué hacer, mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que usar como arma.

Kaiser fue el que intervino para ayudarlo, pero sus intenciones fueron desechas cuando un lobo bicolor le hizo frente y lo atacó al igual que el alfa. Ahora eran dos animales a los cuales ayudar y la lista se incrementaría cuando vio que tanto él como el hada y el gnomo comenzaron a ser acechados por el resto de la manada presente.

No muy lejos de ellos, Kiba tenía al furia nocturna contra la tierra y trataba de morderle el cuello, el furia se había estado defendiendo lanzando sus plasmas al azar y sin lograr ningún tiro, hasta que se quedó sin municiones.

— _Tonto Toothless… ¿para qué enfrentarme si ni siquiera sabes pelear? Reconócelo… nunca serás como tu padre, con él si me hubiera gustado pelear…y por supuesto matarlo…_

— _Cállate…—_ gruñó este tratando de zafarse de todo su peso y sintiendo una gran vergüenza.

— _Pero ¿sabes?_ —detuvo el lobo de repente su forcejeo. — _Tú tampoco eras al que esperaba… no eres rival para mi…_

— _¿qué…?_

El atónito furia nocturna se quedó estático sintiendo de repente que lobo se quitó de encima de él, al compás de que un gruñido femenino se hacía presente en el campo de batalla el cual fue acompañado de una embestida que empujó alejó al lobo blanco como la vez anterior.

Kiba resistió su golpe, pues era algo que esperaba y tan pronto llegó la bestia azulada los lobos se formaron detrás de él para comenzar la verdadera batalla, dejando a Hiccup y a los demás en paz.

— ¿Astrid…?—balbuceó Hiccup al comprender que no era Kaiser, ni Toothless, ni él lo que estaba esperando Kiba y el resto de los lobos.

— ¡Huye herrero! ¡Llévate a todos! —pidió la bestia a los que estaban de su lado, incluyendo al pasmado Toothless.

No les dio tiempo de replicar aquella orden, cuando el deshonroso Kiba se lanzó hacia la bestia para atacarla, y a pesar de que parecía que ella podía contener su poder, pronto los demás los lobos lo siguieron para atacarla por todos lados.

Astrid trataba de contener a todos al mismo tiempo, pateaba, abofeteaba, y acuchillaba con su cola a quien se metiera, pero eran demasiados, pronto empezó a sentir como aquella ropa que recién se había encontrado empezó a ser desgarrada por los lobos hambrientos de venganza.

— ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! —Se frustró el herrero al ver como a pesar de las habilidades de la bestia estaba siendo derrotada.

— _Creo que debemos de huir como ella dijo_. —opinó el devastado Toothless al ver qué tan inútil era que ni siquiera era digno combatiente del lobo.

—Pero la van a matar. —Chilló Lavander, a pesar de que no conocía a la recién llegada se sintió impotente al verla atacada por tanto lobo.

— _Si no pude con uno, no creo que pueda con todos ellos… lo siento, soy un cobarde._ —Se lamentó Kaiser.

—¡Pero ¿qué cosas dicen?! —Exclamó Hiccup al ver al quebrantado equipo.

Siendo el único al que le quedaba con algo de atrevimiento, tomó la roca más grande que encontró y corrió para tratar de salvarla.

— _¡Hiccup!_ —gritó Toothless más no fue detrás de él, y tampoco el herrero fue necesario cuando de entre los lobos se escuchó un pesado rugido, que causó escalofríos a los caninos.

.

La atacada Astrid, al sentir que ya no podía, y frustrada con aquello, sintió de nuevo aquel revuelo que odiaba y que salió expulsado con un gran rugido, de entre los ataques de los lobos, sintió una renovada y salvaje fuerza que aventó a unos cuantos caninos se le puso enfrente y que terminaron estrellados en un árbol, y el cual asustó a unos cuantos de la manada.

— _¿Qué?_ —se extrañó Kiba, quien vio otra fiera mirada en su enemiga y que atacó con salvajismo a otro lobo que la enfrentó y que terminó incrustado en su filosa cola, justo cuando la luces se apagaron donde sólo destellaron unos tenebrosos ojos rojizos.

Fue entonces que fue suficiente para Kiba para retractarse del plan ya que aquello con lo que se estaban enfrentando no era una bestia ordinaria sino un monstruo. Aulló en señal de huida y sus lobos huyeron despavoridos de la salvaje bestia.

Hiccup se quedó a medio camino con la roca en su mano, así como con sus intenciones de ayudar; las luces se habían apagado y los lobos se habían retirado; de la poca luz que se les ofrecía la luna sólo alcanzó a ver la silueta de su salvadora, que seguía emitiendo un pesado y agitado respirar.

—Astrid…—llamó con precaución al sentirla intranquila.

La escuchó gruñir como a un animal herido y vio cómo su silueta se alejó temerosa de él.

— Calma… tranquila _. ¿Por qué no puedo entenderte?_ —se extrañó de no entender aquellos extraños gruñidos que emitía. —Todo está bien…ya se fueron

Se siguió acercando a ella pero entre más lo hacía, ella se alejaba cojeando asustada y gruñendo con dolor.

—Tranquila… no te haré daño. —alzó Hiccup su mano para alcanzarla.

Mientras tanto, los demás muy apenas podía ver lo que pasaba entre tanta oscuridad, hasta que una luz se encendió gracias al pequeño espíritu, que había estado presente en toda la batalla, y que acrecentó su esencia para iluminar todo alrededor.

Justo en el momento en que el herrero tenía alzada la mano hacia la temerosa bestia, que lucía tal cual Toothless y Hiccup la conocían, con la diferencia de que su ropaje estaba desagarrado y estaba cubierta de sangre por todos lados, y quien se dejó caer al ya no poder con todas sus heridas.

—¡Astrid! —La tomó Hiccup entre sus brazos.

Pronto Lavander, Bo y Kaiser se apresuraron a acudir con ellos dejando a Toothless más confundido de lo que estaba, pues un pensamiento extraño surgió dentro de él cuando la vio caer: "Su bestiAstrid" estaba muy mal herida.

— ¡Toothless! —lo despertó Hiccup de sus pensamientos. — ¡Ayúdame a llevarla al castillo! ¡Está muy mal herida!

¿Qué debía hacer? El furia nocturna no supo cómo abordar tal petición que siguió paralizado en su lugar.

—Toothless. —susurró Hiccup al ver que su amigo también estaba herido, pero más que nada en espíritu.

—Yo la llevaré…—se ofreció Kaiser agachándose para que Hiccup pudiera ponerla en su lomo, donde Lavander y Bo se aseguraron que estaría estable.

—Adelántense. Guíalos, por favor. —pidió Hiccup al pequeño fantasma que iluminaría todo su camino.

Estos obedecieron y se fueron llevándose la luz con ellos, Hiccup se regresó a donde estaba el perturbado Toothless, que seguía con su mirada en el suelo.

—Ella estará bien, amigo. —trató de comprender el triste herrero. —Andando… vámonos.

El furia nocturna asintió sin decir ninguna palabra, reprimiendo todos esos nuevos sentimientos que sentía hacía su protectora, los cuales se resumían en una palabra: compasión.

 **Continuará.**

 **A partir creo que empezará lo bueno (eso creo) Espero les haya gustado, una disculpa por la tardanza,**

 **Una aclaración; Astrid no se sonroja, en lugar de eso se "azula" o se pone más oscura, algo que de ahora en adelante se verá que hará mucho XD:**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Vivi: Bueno fue la última pelea por el momento, empezará digamos una serie de renconciliaciones de ahora en adelante, gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: Pues no la empeoraron lo bueno, aun no, XD, aunque no lo creo, pero ya se reunirá todo el equipo de hadas madrinas. XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: Por suerte no lo fastidiaron, pero si le metieron muchas ideas a Astrid, y pronto meterán más en su cabecita XD. Saludos.**

 **Evir: Pues habrá algunos cambios a partir de este momento en especial en Astrid y Toothless, quienes son los más lastimados psicológicamente, pero todo irá por un camino de bien.**

 **Zel Ol.- me emocioné cuando vi tu review ya que fue como que ohhhh, una escritora que admiro leyó mi historia XD, gracias, y espero que te siga gustando ya que me quiero enfocar en algo más que va más allá de la belleza interna y externa como te lo pinta la historia de la bella y la bestia. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí, pronto me pondré al leer el último capítulo que subiste. Saludos.**

 _ **A los lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **19 de noviembre de 2017**_


	11. Abriendo el corazón Pt 1

**Un poco tarde y tuve que dividirlo**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 11.**

 **Abriendo el corazón**

 **Parte 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sus quejidos llorosos eran lo único que hacía eco en aquella desolada habitación rodeada de estatuas de piedra; todo había pasado en sólo un instante, tan rápido que era imposible poder procesarlo. La pequeña niña, que ahora lucía como una bestia azulada, no captaba de toda la realidad y menos lo que creía haber perdido por causa de un ser divino; y no había más vida en ese lugar más que ella pues el dragón de color negro se había marchado en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad._

 _El shock seguía en ella que muy apenas podía moverse, sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado como para hacerlo; sólo alcanzó a ver sus nuevas manos y brazos cubiertos por escamas y adornadas por una garras en lugar de uñas. Gimoteó una y otra vez al verse maldita y al ver a su alrededor cayó en cuenta que no sólo era ella, sino todos los que habían estado en aquella habitación, incluyendo a cuatro niños que tuvieron la intención de ayudarla y a los cuales había rechazado cruelmente horas atrás._

— _Ruffnut…Tuff…Snotlout… Fishlegs…_

 _De uno a uno empezó a nombrar a todas las personas que conocía, incluyendo a Leny, cuyo cuerpo había quedado petrificando en plena huida._

" _Tenía que hacer algo", "tenía que buscar ayuda": fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente, y pese a que no quería moverse con ese cuerpo lo hizo; caminó de lento a rápidamente entre la pila de estatuas rumbo a la salida del gran salón gritando y suplicando por ayuda, pero en el exterior la realidad fue peor, su pueblo, el cual destacaba por estar siempre en orden y con casas perfectamente construidas ahora era lo opuesto, parecía como si un terremoto hubiera sacudido al pueblo y no sólo eso, las personas que no habían acudido a la ceremonia también se habían convertido en piedra, los animales de granja se habían escapado y deambulaban en el pueblo fantasmas a sus anchas, y no sólo ellos, también algunos cuantos animales pequeños y salvajes que sin humanos se atrevieron a dar un vistazo al pueblo y a las personas convertidas en estatuas._

— _¡NO TE LE ACERQUES! —gritó encolerizada a un pequeño conejo que se había atrevido a olfatear a una anciana pueblerina que quedó petrificada en el pequeño pórtico de su casa. —¡LARGATE!_

—" _¡_ _ **No me mates**_ _!" —escuchó decir al esponjoso animal._

— _¿Qué? —se cohibió al darse cuenta que podía entender el idioma de aquel conejo._

 _El pequeño animalillo aprovechó su aturdimiento para salir corriendo no sin antes referirse a Astrid como una "bestia loca"._

 _Una vez que se fue, Astrid recobró la conciencia y notó algo de particularidad en su maldición: podía entender el habla de los animales._

 _Ilusamente pensó que si podía entenderlos estos animales podrían ayudarla; sin embargo aquel plan no funcionó tal como quería, ya que toda criatura que encontró curioseando o inclusive los animales de granja, salieron huyendo temerosos no porque fuera un humano, sino porque era una bestia desconocida. Fue entonces que concluyó que con ese aspecto ni los humanos de estar vivos se le acercarían, tal como había pasado con su padre cuando quiso matarla (por segunda ocasión)._

 _Cuando Astrid se vio de nuevo en la soledad absoluta se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró en silencio al considerar que no había nada qué hacer; era una bestia, estaba sola y atrapada en una isla._

.

.

.

La comunidad de dragones y trolles que vivían en el castillo ahogaron un grito y gruñeron asombrados al ver a Toothless, Hiccup y al fantasma llegar con la bestia herida encima de un enorme lobo y que era sostenida por una pequeña hada y un gnomo.

 _¿Qué le pasó?_

 _¿Se murió?_

 _¿Se pondrá bien?_

Estás y más preguntas fueron las que se hicieron los habitantes, en especial los dragones, al observar el desfile de los silenciosos recién llegados.

Hiccup, en compañía del cabizbajo Toothless, guio a Kaiser y a los demás hacía la entrada de la construcción; una vez allí el lobo se inclinó para que el herrero pudiera tomar a la herida bestia, a quien cargó en brazos con una gran delicadeza para no herirla más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Un momento ¡alto ahí!….¿Qué le pasó?!

Gritaron al unísono Stormfly y Poppy quienes alcanzaron al grupo después de haber salido del shock inicial que había provocado su llegada.

—¿No me digas qué…?—susurró la espantada nadder y fijó sus ojos en el furia nocturna quien al sentir el peso de su mirada se encogió más de lo que ya estaba.

—Es una larga historia…—respondió Hiccup suspirando. — ahora lo importante es atender a Astrid… ¿saben si habrá un lugar en este castillo donde pueda hacerlo?

—¡Yo sé de uno! —se apresuró a contestar la angustiada Poppy y corrió al interior del castillo, siendo seguida por Hiccup y el fantasma que seguía iluminando su camino.

—Creo que ya no hay nada más qué hacer aquí… —opinó Kaiser para sí mismo al sentir muy incómodo el ambiente con tantos dragones en los alrededores. —Lavander, Bo… debemos irnos.

El gnomo e increíblemente el hada estuvieron de acuerdo y se prepararon para dar vuelta atrás y montaron al lobo que empezó a retroceder lentamente, ante la mirada curiosa de los dragones que se habían acercado.

—¡No! —detuvo el cabizbajo Toothless. —No se vayan… pueden quedarse. —concedió tratando de mirar a otro lado para evitar ver a cualquiera de los presentes.

—Oh… bueno… entonces… creo que entonces iremos ¡por ahí! ¡Gracias! —exclamó el lobo aun retrocediendo lentamente y con vista la puesta en un rinconcito de ese enorme patio del castillo.

—Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar…—dijo el hada

—Pídanselo a Lavander…—ofreció "gentilmente" el gnomo.

—¡Bo!

—Bueno, está bien… a mí también. —ofreció rezongando.

—Y a mí. — también ofreció Kaiser con más amabilidad. —Nos vemos.

Despidiéndose así, los tres forasteros se retiraron para arrinconarse debajo de un árbol. Mientras que Toothless aún no podía quitarse la mirada de encima de Stormfly.

—¡Toothless!, ¿ya me dirás qué es lo que pasó?! ¿Por fin cobraste tu venganza?—preguntó con severidad.

Pero del dragón no salió palabra alguna, sólo unos gruñidos angustiantes que en su lenguaje se podrían traducir en gimoteos de tristeza.

—Toothless…—susurró Stormfly al notar que algo raro pasaba con su amigo, no parecía ser el mismo, daba la impresión de que el fondo se encontraba librando una batalla interna.

.

.

.

.

— _Oh… pobrecita niña. —Susurró Poppy, quien estaba escondida con Stormfly viendo con tristeza como aquella niña azulada lloraba en medio de lo que había sido alguna vez una plaza transitada._

— _Aun no puedo creer todo lo que pasó… —dijo Stormfly sintiendo también pena por la niña. —Pero Poppy,… después de todo lo que vimos y por cómo es, no creo que debamos estar aquí._

— _Lamentablemente coincido contigo. —consideró la troll al recordar como momentos atrás esa niña azulada había querido matar a un dragón sólo por entretenimiento._

— _Debemos encontrar a Toothless._

— _Vayamos con papá… ¡él nos ayudará!_

— _No será necesario…—escucharon decir detrás de ellas._

— _¡Toothless! ¡Estás bien! —Stormfly fue la primera en emocionarse, y acudió con él para restregar cariñosamente su cabeza con de él._

— _Sí… casi no la cuento. —explicó este nada negado a las caricias, sin embargo su ánimo cambió al ver a la niña azulada chillando a unos metros de donde se encontraban. — ¡Será mejor irnos de aquí! No sabemos de lo es capaz "esa" si nos encuentra._

 _Estando de acuerdo todo él, las tres criaturas volvieron a la profundidad del bosque donde los demás dragones bebés y la comunidad de trolles se encontraba escondida._

.

.

— _¡POPPY ESTÁS CASTIGADA… POR… MEDIA HORA! —gritó el rey Peppy sin saber realmente que correctivo poner._

 _Al llegar con el resto de la tribu troll, tanto Poppy como Stormfly fueron "severamente" regañadas por haberse escapado para ir a la comunidad de humanos; sin embargo cuando estas contaron lo sucedido; el rey consideró que entonces la isla ya no sería un lugar tan peligroso si los humanos habían desaparecido._

— _Me alegra entonces, por fin estamos a salvo de esos humanos, entonces trolls míos debemos irnos a donde pertenecemos. —dictaminó el rey empezando un plan para volver a su antiguo hogar._

— _¡Un momento papá! ¿Qué hay de los dragones? —señaló Poppy a todos los bebés que no se habían separado de ellos._

— _Sin humanos estarán bien, deben aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta._

" _¿Qué? ¿Nos abandonarán? ¿Qué comeremos?"_

 _Los chillidos de los dragones no se hicieron esperar, sólo Toothless y Stormfly permanecieron incrédulos de que quedarían a merced de la naturaleza._

— _Rey Peppy por favor, no nos abandone…—rogó la angustiada nadder._

— _Sí papá, no podemos dejarlos… se los pueden comer los osos. —opinó Poppy aferrándose a su amiga._

— _Pero…—el rey suspiró pesadamente, los dragones eran de temperamento variado y sin dudas 1000 veces más grandes que ellos, criarlos era una enorme responsabilidad, pero por lo que veía su hija insistiría ya que se había aferrado a la cabeza de la nadder. —Uff… está bien…— dijo rendido._

 _A partir de ese momento dragones y trolles comenzaron a vivir en conjunto, más sólo bastaron unos días para que el rey concluyera que había sido una pésima idea, porque para empezar eran demasiados bebés, la comida que ellos requería era muy difícil de obtenerla y además que comían demasiado y por último, no cabían en sus casas, necesitaban un lugar más amplio y fuera de peligro, pues los predadores sin los humanos a los alrededores estaban a la orden del día._

 _._

— _Tu papá nos echará… lo presiento, hemos sido una gran molestia. —se lamentó Stormfly echada en la tierra._

— _Tal vez… pero y si… no sé… hubiera un lugar… algo así como una fortaleza de piedra… que imponga… que, no sé… se parezca al castillo de los humanos… creo que ese lugar sería ideal para ustedes… ahí podrían estar a salvo_

— _¡Oh, no! Poppy… ¿no me digas que está planeando volver a la comunidad de humanos?_

— _Corrección mi amiga… ¡iremos ambas! —exclamó señalando a la dirección a donde quedaba el castillo._

— _Ay amaru…—chilló la nadder._

— _¡Andado, luego lloras… tenemos que inspeccionar ese lugar! —ordenó la rosada montando su cabeza._

 _La nadder con la poca voluntad que tenía cuando se trataba de una idea de Poppy, le siguió la corriente y se escabulló con ella en dirección a la comunidad de humanos; sin darse cuenta que un pequeño y amargado troll que recogía basura de madera de los alrededores lo había presenciado todo._

.

.

..

—¡Wow! Está habitación luce impecable. —suspiró el herrero al ver la hermosa habitación a la que la había conducido la troll rosada, quien junto con el fantasma se encargó de darle luz y calor encendiendo una chimenea que no se usaba desde años atrás; mientras que los demás trolls de su equipo se dieron a la tarea de conseguir agua y vendajes para la bestia.

—Supongo que era de ella… le molestaba que curioseáramos en el castillo, pero enfureció más cuando nos encontró limpiando esta habitación. —contó Poppy.

—Entonces ¿cómo sabes que era de ella? —preguntó Hiccup dejando a la durmiente bestia encima de la cama.

—Mis amigos y yo encontramos prendas de niña en el viejo armario… y siendo ella la princesa de este lugar…es lo que concluimos. Nos prohibió entrar, pero a veces los chicos y yo entramos para limpiarla y también las otras habitaciones y más ahora que pensamos que te ofrecería una.

—Eso no pasó. —rio el herrero viendo nostálgicamente a la gruñona bestia.

—Yo sé que ella no es tan mala como todos creen que lo es… pero lamentablemente es algo que sólo Stormfly y yo creemos. —Se lamentó la troll.

—Descuida… yo tampoco creo que sea así de mala. —opinó Hiccup quitando un mechón del flequillo de la bestia. —Y quisiera comprenderla más pero necesito saber…

— ¡Aquí está lo que pidieron!

La conversación se vio abruptamente interrumpida por Cooper y los demás trolles que habían llegado con los vendajes y un balde de agua que cargaban en una pequeña carreta de juguete; Hiccup agradeció la pronta atención y puso manos a la obra para curar a la inconsciente bestia.

.

.

.

— _¡Te lo dije!, creo que este lugar sería increíble para establecernos. —Observó la emocionada Poppy el pueblo fantasma._

 _Después de días de la desaparición de los humanos, comenzaba a verse en esa zona que las plantas volvían apropiarse de lo que les correspondía y le había sido arrebatado imprudentemente generaciones atrás._

— _¿Me pregunto si ella seguirá por aquí? —observó la curiosa Stormfly su alrededor, en especial aquella plaza donde por última vez había visto a esa niña._

— _Pues si no nos movemos nunca lo sabremos. ¡Andado! ¡Busquemos!_ — _alentó Poppy a que continuaran inspeccionando el lugar._

 _._

 _._

 _Mientras tanto, en la comunidad de trolles…_

— _¡Las vi! ¡Esa Poppy hará que nos maten a todos! —contaba el nervioso y pequeño Branch a los demás trolles y curiosos dragones, incluyendo a Toothless, cuya preocupación se enfocó más en Stormfly que en la troll rosada. —¡¿Dónde está el rey Peppy?! ¡Alguien debe parar a esa…INCONSIENTE!_

— _Relájate niño… ya no hay humanos. —contestó el "brillante" Brillantina. —Mejor sigamos cantando en lo que llega la próxima hora de abrazados. —ofreció de brazos abiertos al igual que los otros trolles seguidores de Poppy que pretendían rodearlo en un fuerte y amoroso abrazo._

— _¡Ay no que asco! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE! —exclamó Branch espantado y a punto de "morir" asfixiado._

— _Oigan, déjenlo en paz. —detuvo Toothless a estos antes de que terminaran el contacto. —Estoy de acuerdo con él… debemos traerlas de vuelta. ¡Vamos! —ofreció al pequeño amargado._

— _No gracias, no estoy loco. —se opuso este de inmediato. —Consideren suerte que les dije lo que hicieron esas dos, pero no me arriesgaré, ni por Poppy ni menos por esa dragona…_

— _¡Oye!... Esa dragona es mi amiga. —le gruñó Toothless de cerca._

— _¡No te me acerques dragón! —amenazó el tembloroso troll al considerar amenaza su cercanía._

— _¡Basta, basta! ¿Qué sucede aquí? —llegó el oportuno rey Peppy abriéndose paso entre la multitud de trolles y dragones bebés._

— _¡Pasa que ahora este dragón me quiere comer por causa de Poppy y su amiguita que se escaparon en dirección al pueblo de los humanos! —explicó el acelerado Branch aun con la nariz de Toothless amenazándolo de cerca._

— _Ay, esta niña mía. —se lamentó el cansado rey._

— _¡Yo voy por ellas y asunto acabado! —ofreció el molesto Toothless separándose del asustado y berrinchudo troll._

— _Alto mi pequeño dragón… tengo malas noticias._

— _¿Qué pasa rey Peppy? —se empezaron a preguntar todos los troll al ver seriedad en el rey._

— _Las hadas me informaron que hay una gran movilización de manadas de osos de las pradera, lobos de las zonas rocosas y otros animales predadores; van en dirección al castillo de los humanos, aparentemente para reclamarlo… tenemos que movernos… pues dicen que están desenfrenados tanto como los humanos lo estuvieron alguna vez, no se apiadaran de nosotros y menos de los dragones a quienes también consideran una amenaza._

— _¡Pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada! —exclamó la pequeña Meatllug._

— _Lo sé, sin embargo es arriesgado… y lo siento pequeñines… pero cada vez se me dificulta más cuidarlos._

— _Entonces… nos…_

 _Toothless apenas iba a reclamar que de nuevo los quisieran abandonar, cuando de repente la tierra a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, los árboles se empezaron a estrujar de un lado a otro y el viento comenzó a soplar con tal fiereza que parecía que toda vida allí se extinguiría._

— _¡SE ESTA ACABANDO EL MUNDO! —gritó el dramático Branch empezando a correr de un lado a otro._

— _¡No perdamos entonces más el tiempo, debemos buscar a Stormfly y a esa troll! —opinó Toothless tomando al rey Peppy y al desesperado Branch con su hocico para aventarlos a su lomo. —¡Ustedes dragones, ayuden al resto de los trolles!_

 _Los demás dragones obedecieron al furia nocturna y ayudaron a los trolles a ponerse a salvo, y una vez listos, Toothless los guio en dirección hacia el pueblo fantasma para buscar a quienes faltaban._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mientras que en el centro de la isla, la dragona y la troll seguían curioseando por las solitarias calles del pueblo fantasma._

— _Esto está más vacío que mi estómago. —opinó Stormfly sintiendo como su estómago ya le exigía algo de comida._

— _¿Se habrá ido esa niña? —se preguntó Poppy tratando de localizar algo vivo que anduviera por ahí._

— _¿A dónde?_

— _Pues no sé ,o que tal ¿sí…? ¡oh, no! ¿Y sí pasó a mejor vida?_

— _Eh… no lo creo… mmm por cierto…¿no crees que hace falta algo por aquí?_

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _No sé si soy yo… ¿pero no había más estatuas de humanos en las calles? —observó inteligentemente la nadder._

— _Oh… es cierto._

 _Mientras ambas trataban de descifrar aquel misterio, eran inconscientes de que alguien las acechaba desde las azoteas de las casas, y se movía tan sigilosamente como un minino, que cuando saltó para quedar detrás de ellas, estas ni se dieron cuenta._

— _En fin… ¿crees qué…?_

— _¿Qué quieren aquí? —escucharon de repente en un resoplido molesto._

 _Tanto Stormfly como Poppy quedaron congeladas al escuchar esa escalofriante voz; tragando saliva se giraron lentamente para ver a quien las acechaba, nada más ni nada menos que el tema de su conversación con una expresión molesta en su rostro_

— _¿Hola? —saludó Stormfly torpemente._

— _¿Hola? Ah… ¿Tú eres?_

 _El rostro de Astrid se suavizó al reconocer a aquella nadder que había dejado escapar, y la que en teoría le había causado todo el conflicto, además del otro dragón color negro._

 _Stormfly se sorprendió al notar que ella podía entenderla y al ver su cambio de expresión facial dejó de temblar y dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante para tratar de dialogar._

— _¿Me recuerdas? Tú curaste mi patita._

 _Astrid observó disimuladamente hacia su pata en donde ahora sólo había una cicatriz; le alegró verla sana; sin embargo rápidamente sacudió esa idea al reconsiderar que por causa de su especie ahora ella estaba hechizada; bufó de sólo recordarlo, y al hacerlo Stormfly retrocedió un paso._

— _No vuelvas, no vuelvan aquí. —advirtió melancólicamente tanto a ella como a la troll rosada que estaba atónita encima de su cabeza._

 _Terminó su conversación ahí, y sin decir más, se giró y dio un gran salto para llegar a la azotea de una de las casas, donde caminó por la orilla como un felino._

— _¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! —exclamó Poppy liberando posteriormente un gran bocanada de aire. —Fue tan extremo y ¡hey! Creo que tú le agradas. —felicitó a la atónita nadder._

— _¿Yo? —dijo esta incrédula._

— _¡Sííí! Y como no quererte si eres tan adorable. —acarició Poppy. —¡Hay que seguirla!_

— _Pero nos dijo que nos fuéramos._

— _Amiguita, no hay que dejarla ir… ¡Algo dentro de mí me dice que no debemos hacerlo!_

— _Siempre hay muchas cosas que te dicen dentro de ti, ¿no?_

— _Así es… ¡andado! —ordenó la troll sosteniéndose de uno de sus cuernos, y Stormfly como siempre obedeció y corrió detrás de la bestia que se había alejado saltando de tejado en tejado._

 _No tardaron mucho en encontrarla, y cuando lo hicieron, otra de las preguntas que se habían hecho fue contestada._

 _¿Dónde habían quedado las estatuas?_

 _Por lo que veían la bestia se había estado llevando a cada una de estas rumbo al interior del castillo, pues tenía a varias estatuas acostadas frente a la entrada principal de los jardines, más no parecía ser una tarea sencilla pues Astrid sólo se apoyaba de una pequeña carreta donde muy apenas cabían dos personas de tamaño mediano; lo difícil realmente era con la gente que la superaba en estatura y peso._

 _Astrid trataba de levantar al viejo panadero, un hombre que había conocido por cocinar el más exquisito pan del reino; pero que debido a su oficio estaba un poquito pasado de peso. Al igual que a este y otros hombres fornidos tenía que llevarlos a rastras ya que conllevaba un gran esfuerzo subirlos y bajarlos de la carreta. En momentos así, era cuando perdía más la esperanza, más de lo que ya había perdido, pues consideraba al menos poner las estatuas a salvo para que no estuvieran expuestos al aire libre; sin embargo ya no podía más._

 _Como en los últimos días, se puso a llorar su mala suerte, la diferencia ahora es que no se encontraba del todo sola. Tanto Stormfly como Poppy se compadecieron de ella y admiraron su esfuerzo que fue imposible ignorarlo, y así como a la troll le había pasado, algo muy por dentro de su ser le dijo a la nadder que debían de ayudarla._

— _Debemos…_

— _¡Ayudarla! —se apresuró la nadder a ir con ella._

 _La bestia dejó de gimotear en cuando escuchó aquel grito, a unos metros de ella vio que ese dragón en compañía del troll, corrían presurosas a donde estaba. Dejó los lloriqueos de lado y rodó los ojos con fastidio tratando de pensar en una táctica amable para ahuyentarla._

— _¡Te dije que te fueras! —fue lo único que se le ocurrió cuando la dragona llegó con ella._

 _Con tremendo regaño, Stormfly frenó su correteo abruptamente y se encogió dejándose ver vulnerable, aunque por dentro con la convicción de no retractarse._

— _¡Déjanos ayudarte! —exclamó Poppy yendo directo al grano._

— _¿Qué? —suspiró esta confundida._

— _Sí… déjanos… —pidió humildemente Stormfly. —Tú fuiste amable conmigo, lo sigues siendo…_

— _Pero…—Astrid apretó los puños al recordar lo que había hecho en los días pasado._

— _¡Vimos lo que te hizo Amaru! —confesó Poppy._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Y escuchamos la maldición. —siguió Stormfly._

— _Y si nos permites, te podemos ayudar…_

— _¿Cómo? —preguntó Astrid sintiendo una ligera esperanza._

— _No estamos seguras. —admitió Poppy con sinceridad. —Pero creo que podemos empezar con ayudarnos el uno al otro ¡oh! ¿Amaru no dijo eso también? Tal vez cuidarnos, o más bien a los dragones es lo que te puede salvar._

— _¿Cuidar a los dragones? —repitieron Stormfly y Astrid al mismo tiempo y se miraron entre ambas al considerarlo; sin embargo…_

— _¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?... —evadió Astrid sintiendo que querían utilizarla. —¡¿Qué ganaría yo a cambio?!_

— _¿Además de romper con tu maldición? —respondió Poppy con obviedad. — Te podemos ayudar a mover a la gente del pueblo a donde sea que lo estés moviendo._

 _La bestia abrió los ojos como platos; y muy dentro de ella admitió que si necesitaba ayuda ese otro problema._

— _¿Entonces…? —preguntó Stormfly._

 _Astrid regresó su mirada a ambas, quienes esperaban expectantes por la respuesta, y aunque no estaba del todo convencida, sabía que no podía hacerlo sola y depositó su esperanza en ellas para que pudieran ayudarla._

— _Está bien._

— _¡Sííí! ¡Seremos las mejores amigas! —dictaminó Poppy queriendo abrazarla; sin embargo Astrid la detuvo enrollándola con su cola antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. — ¡Vaya que divertida eres! ¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Astrid…—contestó confundida con tan alegre actitud._

— _Mucho gusto Astrid, yo soy Poppy princesa de los trolls…_

— _Y yo me llamo Stormfly…—se presentó tímidamente la nadder._

 _Astrid trató de sonreírles a sus nuevas conocidas aunque ya ni recordaba cómo hacerlo; sin embargo antes de que pudiera recordarlo la tierra empezó a temblar bruscamente, en especial en los límites del pueblo, donde las construcciones y todo lo que se encontraba ahí empezó a caerse por el tremendo movimiento; lo único que parecía estar estable en ese momento era el enorme castillo que estaba en el centro._

— _¡Poppy, Stormfly… vayan al castillo! —ordenó Astrid tratando de arrastrar a la estatua del panadero al interior del castillo._

 _Sin embargo tanto la troll como la nadder quedaron estáticas ante el tremendo fenómeno natural, viendo en especial hacia los límites del pueblo._

— _Papá y los demás están afuera. —susurró la preocupada troll._

— _Toothless…Meatlug ¡todos! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! —exclamó Stormfly._

— _¡Vamos! —coincidió Poppy y se aferró al cuerno de la nadder la cual no tardó en correr rumbo a donde todo comenzaba a desmoronarse._

— _¡¿A dónde van?! —les gritó Astrid al verse de nuevo sola con sus estatuas. — Ay no…¿Qué hago?_

 _Estaba divida, no podía pensar con claridad y para rematar la tierra no dejaba de temblar y aun le quedaban muchas personas petrificadas que llevar, pero sus nuevas amigas, compañeras o lo que sea fueran también le preocuparon cuando las perdió en la polvareda; tuvo que elegir con frialdad, considerando que era más importante salvar a quienes aún eran conscientes de sus acciones y tenían más oportunidad de vivir._

— _Lo siento. —dijo a las estatuas, y corrió rumbo a donde se habían ido Poppy y Stormfly._

 _Solo esperaba que nadie saliera perjudicado con todo ese desastre_

 _._

 _._

 _En el bosque, dragones y trolles trataban de vencer a la furia de la naturaleza que deterioraba la tierra creando nuevos barrancos y nuevos destinos para los ríos y lagos._

— _¡STORMFLY! —gritaba el desesperado Toothless._

— _¡POPPY! —gritaban el rey y Branch quienes optaron por sujetarse al dragón por las escamas de su cabeza._

— _Ay no, moriremos muy pronto, sé que lo haremos. —chilló Branch rindiéndose a su inminente final._

— _Ya cállate amargado… no podemos rendirnos… ¡no ahora! —regañó Toothless con unas inmensas ganas de morderlo._

— _¡Cuidado, un barranco! —advirtió el rey Peppy antes de que el furia nocturna avanzara hacía una peligrosa caída._

— _¡ALTO TODOS! —ordenó Toothless antes de que los demás dieran un paso en falso._

 _Ya no había escapatoria, cuando el temblor se redujo a ligeras vibraciones, la tierra parecía haberse partido en dos y lo único que lo que los separaba de ese otro lado eran al menos una distancia de 6 metros y una caída de 20 metros hacía una nuevo rio viviente._

— _¿Qué haremos? —chilló Hookfang al ver que ya no había manera de cruzar._

— _Debe haber un lugar… si tan sólo pudiéramos volar. —se lamentó el furia nocturna, queriendo llorar su mala suerte; cuando de repente…_

— _¡TOOTHLESS!_

— _¡PAPÁÁÁ!_

— _Stormfly…—susurró nostálgico al ver a su angustiada amiga del otro lado del barranco; sin embargo pronto empezó a temer debido a la delgada y pequeña silueta que se aproximaba detrás de ella. —¡cuidado Stormfly, detrás de ti! —advirtió espantando al ver la bestia azulada llegar con ella._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¿Son sus amigos? —susurró Astrid viendo a los pequeños dragones y trolles que aguardaban del otro lado, en especial al dragón negro con el que se enfrentó el día de la ceremonia._

— _Sí, mi papá está ahí… mis amigos, nuestra familia. —contestó Poppy preocupada._

— _¿Cómo llegaremos a ellos? —se preguntó Stormfly. —¡Poppy! ¿Y si usan sus cabellos?_

— _Los trolles podrían, pero los dragones son muy pesados… no aguantaríamos._

 _Mientras Stormfly y Poppy trataban de idear un plan, Astrid vio a su alrededor tratando de buscar otra opción; más lo único que se le ocurrió fue saltar del otro lado, esa especial habilidad que adquirió cuando se convirtió en bestia._

— _Háganse a un lado. —pidió a la dragona y troll._

 _Tomó distancia unos metros atrás para después correr a gran velocidad y dar un gran salto que la llevó en menos de un segundo al otro extremo._

 _._

 _._

 _Los dragones y trolles no entendía que era lo que sucedía, sólo se limitaron a quitarse del alcance del aterrizaje de la bestia, quien descendió cayendo sobre sus cuatro extremidades tal cual un lobo de las zonas rocosas._

 _Estaban asustados, jamás habían visto a una criatura como ella, que no era un humano, pero tampoco les daba la suficiente confianza._

— _¡Andando! Los llevaré. —ordenó a todos los incrédulos presentes._

— _¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! —Hookfang fue el primero en temer por su vida._

— _Aunque no lo crean…¡Es un humano, la que me quiso matar! —acusó Toothless. —Ni loco iré contigo._

— _Los voy a poner a salvo. —gruñó Astrid tratando de convencerlo y a los demás._

— _¡Por favor! ¡Confíen en ella! —gritonearon Stormfly y Poppy del otro lado._

 _Y mientras ellos debatían, pronto se empezaron los resultados del terremoto, la tierra con sólo las ligeras vibraciones estaba haciendo que parte de la tierra en donde se encontraba la mayoría se empezara a hundir. Al ver lo que acontecía, la bestia tomó medidas precipitadas._

— _¡Argggg, no tengo tiempo para esto! —bufó molesta, y en contra de su voluntad, tomó a Hookfang, le apretó con rudeza las alas para que no se moviera y a los trolles no le quedó de otra más que aferrarse a ellos pues la bestia tomó nuevamente distancia para saltar al otro lado donde los puso a salvo._

 _El pesadilla monstruosa terminó casi desmayado pero a salvo; Astrid se vio en la necesidad de seguir utilizando la misma táctica de "a la fuerza" y comenzó a ir de uno por uno hasta que llevó a todos del otro lado; quedando por último Toothless, quien la había estado evadiendo aun llevando al Branch y al rey con él._

— _¡Anda! —ordenó la frustrada Astrid pues Toothless no se dejaba agarrar._

— _¡No! ¡No me iré!_

— _¡Entonces te dejaré morir aquí! ¡Dragón tonto!_

— _¡Adelante, prefiero eso a ir contigo!¡Bestia tonta!_

— _¡TOOTHLESS POR FAVOR! —rogó Stormfly a su orgulloso amigo._

— _¡Anda dragón, es nuestra única oportunidad! —trató de convencer el rey Poppy, mientras que Branch estaba al colapso de los nervios._

— _Es que…—el furia nocturna trató de buscar otra solución mirando a su alrededor, más no le dio tiempo pues en su distracción Astrid lo tomó con brusquedad y saltó en la primera oportunidad._

— _¡DEJAME EN PAZ! —Se quejó Toothless mordiendo su brazo con los dientes que muy apenas se le asomaban_

 _Como consecuencia, Astrid lo aventó con brusquedad contra la tierra junto con el rey y Branch que temió por su vida al ver a la bestia rabiosa con el furia nocturna._

— _¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —amenazó Astrid entre dientes!_

— _¡O si no qué!_ —desafió este con un odio en su mirar.

— _¡Toothless!_

 _Sin embargo, el duelo de miradas escalofriantes se vio interrumpido por la alegre Stormfly que se interpuso entre los dos._

— _Qué bueno que estás a salvo._

— _¿Qué haces con esa… "bestia"? —reclamó este mirando despreciativamente a la niña azulada._

— _¡Ella nos ayudará! O más bien a ustedes —explicó Poppy._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¡Así es! —gritoneó Astrid sobándose en donde la había mordido. —¡Así que si ya terminaron de hacerme perder el tiempo, más vale que vayamos al castillo que aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer!_

— _¡Bestia tonta! Tú no nos ordenas. —desafió Toothless apartando a Stormfly._

— _Me llamo Astrid, "imbécil", y en lo que a mi concierne no les queda de otra. Me da igual lo que quieran hacer… yo tengo cosas qué hacer, pueden morir aquí si quieren—se despidió dándoles la espalda._

— _¡No te vayas! —pidió Stormfly angustiada de perder a tan buena protectora, luego se volvió al furia nocturna. —Por favor Toothless, vamos, estaremos a salvo… confía en mí._

— _Pero… ella…_

— _Por favor, no es cómo crees._

 _Al furia nocturna se le hizo imposible decir no a ese ruego; y fastidiado aceptó sólo por su amiga, más eso no significaba que no buscaría el modo de vengarse de tan pretenciosa bestia; como decían por ahí; mantendría a sus amigos cercas y a sus enemigos aún más._

— _¡Astrid, espera! —detuvo Stormfly una vez que su amigo quedó "convencido". —Iremos contigo._

— _Bien, entonces ¡andando! ¿Ya no falta nadie más?_

 _Tanto trolles y dragones se vieron entre ellos; y a su parecer no hacía falta nadie más; sin embargo…_

— _¡Ay, no Windshear! —exclamó Stormfly._

 _Los dragones volvieron a echar un vistazo a su grupo, en especial Toothless que creía ser el líder de ellos; uno muy pésimo si se le había olvidado un miembro de su grupo, el más vulnerable bebé._

— _¡Oh, no! Debió quedarse atrás…—susurró para sí mismo._

— _¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Astrid a la preocupada nadder._

— _Es un dragón bebé como nosotros, muy apenas puede ver porque nacen ciegos… debió quedarse atrás… ¿y sí…? ¡ay, no!_

 _Astrid pudo apreciar una real preocupación por la nombrada "Windshear" que sólo Amaru debía saber dónde se encontraba; miró en dirección hacia el destruido bosque y pese a que no quería hacerlo sintió que debía hacerlo, por Stormfly._

— _Vuelvan al castillo…—ordenó a todos. —Yo lo buscaré._

 _Los trolles y dragones a pesar de no conocerla optaron por ir, pues en medio de toda la devastación, el castillo parecía ser el lugar más seguro de toda la isla, sólo Toothless se quejó pero en cuanto la bestia lo ignoró saltando del otro lado, supo que no había más que hacer más que espera que apareciera con su pequeña amiga Windshear._

 _._

 _._

 _Ese mismo día, justo al atardecer._

— _¡Lo lograste! —festejó Stormfly viendo a su heroína quien traía en brazos al aturdido dragón plateado que parecía no captar del todo su alrededor._

 _Todos los dragones fueron a recibirla, a excepción de Toothless quien se quedó esperando en la entrada a los jardines del castillo, donde Astrid había dejado sus estatuas antes del terremoto._

— _¡Muchas gracias Astrid! —agradeció Stormfly._

— _También encontré a otro de sus amigos. —se dirigió Astrid a los trolls, quienes se miraron confundidos, pues ellos con su lema "ningún troll atrás" estaban 100% seguros de que nadie faltaba._

—¿Quién? —curioseó Poppy

 _Astrid se desenredó de la cintura una bolsa que hizo con hojas, y al abrirla reveló a un extraño troll de cuatro patas y que tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza._

— _Oh… ¿Quién eres tu amiguito? —trató de reanimar Poppy dándole unas cachetaditas._

— _¡Qué manera de despertarlo Poppy! —regañó el curioso Branch, el cual pensó que la bestia le había hecho algo._

 _Sin embargo antes de que alguien más se quejaran, los golpecitos surtieron efectos y el pequeño troll despertó en dando un gran bostezo._

— _¡Qué onda hermana! —saludó cansado a la troll rosada._

— _¿Quién eres tú?..._

— _¿Yo?... ¿Yo quién soy?..mmmm … no sé…—canturreó confundido._

— _Oh… creo que perdió la memoria. —opinó el rey Peppy al considerar el chichón del tamaño de un limón que tenía en su cabeza._

— _Ay.., pobrecito, pero descuida ¡de ahora en adelante nosotros de cuidaremos!_

— _Eso suena genial —se terminó de despertar el troll con gran ánimo._

— _¿Te gusta cantar?_

— _¡Me encanta…!_

— _¡A mí también! —saltó la rosada. —Soy Poppy, creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien._

— _Oh que bien y yo soy… ¿quién rayos soy? —preguntó confundido._

— _Mmm es cierto debemos ponerte un nombre… ¡Ah, ya sé! Te llamarás Cooper!_

— _¡Cooper! ¡Me agrada! —saltó este con la misma animosidad que Poppy_

 _La fastidiosa conversación se extendió unos minutos más, y por lo que vio Astrid, consideró que ese par se llevaría bien._

 _No teniendo más pendientes con ellos creyó que su misión había terminado por ese día, se volvió a la entrada del castillo para terminar su trabajo; sin embargo algo llamó su especial atención y era algo que estaba a un lado del único dragón que no se había acercado para agradecer que sus amigos estuvieran con vida._

 _Se levantó y corrió hacia él precipitadamente, algo que espantó tanto a trolls dragones que captaban todo tipo de reacciones y emociones._

— _¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —reclamó furiosa a este cuando vio la estatua del panadero rota frente a sus patas._

— _¡¿De qué me acusas bestia tonta?! —se defendió este sin saber a lo que se refería._

— _¡Tú lo rompiste!_ —señaló esta con tristeza los pedazos de lo que alguna vez había sido un hombre trabajador.

— _¡No Astrid! —intervino rápidamente Stormfly —La estatua de ese hombre ya estaba así cuando llegamos… debió romperse con el temblor, lo sentimos mucho._

— _Así fue, pero yo no lo siento. —bufó Toothless golpeando con su cola lo que alguna vez había sido la mano del hombre._

 _Astrid quiso golpearlo y lo hubiera hecho de no sentir que si lo hacía de nuevo se vería enredada en problemas como en el que ya estaba; no reclamó nada más, sólo se limitó a ignorar a sus nuevos inquilinos dejándolos atrás._

 _Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo y de algunos otros sucesos para que comprendiera que no estaba del todo equivocada; para su mala suerte, su maldición estaba ligada al furia nocturna y si algo malo le pasaba a este aunque fuera insignificante, sus estatuas lo pagarían._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Habían pasado días desde el enfrentamiento con los lobos. Toothless seguía decaído y se pasaba solo pues Stormfly le había dado su espacio y Hiccup ocupaba todo su tiempo en cuidar a la bestia. Su BestiAstrid, la bestia al que consideraba su enemiga, pero que los últimos días la consideraba su protectora.

En sus años de molestarla jamás la había considerado ni le había preocupado lo que le pasara, si se enfermaba o estaba herida, pues a simple vista parecía ser una bestia invencible que podía hacer todo por su cuenta, pero desde que Hiccup llegó a la vida de todos, algo en ellos estaba cambiando, él estaba cambiando y ella también.

—Toothless…—interrumpió Stormfly sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con melancolía.

—Despertó…—anunció esta aliviada.

Aquella noticia removió todo los sentimientos del dragón y presuroso invitó a su amiga a hacerle una visita a la bestia.

.

.

El despertar de Astrid no fue nada placentero, ya que para empezar estaba en una habitación que le traía malos recuerdos, en segundo, pese a que las escamas y el color azul se podía considerar una forma de vestimenta no llevaba nada encima salvo un pequeña prenda inferior y otra sobre su pecho, además de las vendas y la colcha que la cobijaba, y en tercer lugar porque el herrero al parecer había estado con ella día y noche cuidándola de cerca.

—¿Qué haces aquí?¿qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Y ¿qué me pasó…? —estaba muy confundida y el cuerpo le dolía demasiado.

—Tranquila, has dormido unos días…

—¿Días? —resopló atontada.

—Sí…,no sabes qué alegría me da que hayas despertado. —suspiró el alegre Hiccup.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Astrid con ironía, todo le parecía una mala broma, y más por la tierna sonrisa que ese herrero le daba.

—Es la verdad, y si me permites tengo que hacerte la segunda curación del día.

—¿Curación?

—Sí, tu brazo. —señaló Hiccup al que tenía vendado.

Astrid le dio un vistazo rápido a este, e inconscientemente dejó que el herrero hiciera su "curación", mientras ella trataba de recordar lo sucedido; aunque era algo imposible de hacer por la poca delicadeza que el herrero tenía con ella.

—¡Arggg, con cuidado!

—Exagerada, sólo te quité el vendaje. —reclamó Hiccup apretando el húmedo trapo contra su piel ya que Astrid comenzaba a moverse demasiado. —Quédate quieta.

—¡ME DUELE! —gritó con tanta fuerza que los cabellos del muchacho volaron hacia atrás. — Ya recordé… ¡Por tú culpa estoy así!

—Que oportuna… ¡Pues si no me hubieras ¡gritado! como una loca desquiciada no hubiera salido corriendo! —se defendió Hiccup poniéndose al tú por tú con ella.

—¡Pues si no me hubieras espiado en el lago, ¡al que por cierto de prohibí ir! No me hubiera ALTERADO!.

—Lo sé y me disculpo por ello, pero si tú también controlaras un poco tu carácter nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Jaque mate.

Astrid se quedó boquiabierta al ya no encontrar defensa contra esa acusación y problema que ella definitivamente tenía. Hiccup esperó de brazos cruzados el contra ataque, pero cuando vio a esta reflexiva e incluso rendida optó por parar su pequeña guerra para continuar la curación.

—Ahora si permite mi lady, me gustaría terminar la curación. —pidió permiso con caballerosidad.

La bestia resopló, giró su rostro al otro lado de la habitación y lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera, ya no tenía armas y tampoco quería atacarlo más, deseaba llevar la fiesta en paz.

—Por cierto…

Regresó su mirada hacia él, viendo que tan concentrado estaba en limpiar su piel, moviendo la tela de una manera tan delicada que ya no dolía. Y pronto se encontró admirándolo como toda una tonta, y cuando el herrero levantó su verde mirar no pudo evitar ponerse azulada de la vergüenza.

—Gracias. —susurró sólo para ella. —Gracias por salvar mi vida y la de los demás.

—Oh…—el corazón le retumbó de repente, tan fuerte que le dio comezón en el exterior. —De nada…—respondió avergonzada y cediendo a todas sus atenciones.

.

.

—Oh, dios… esto se está poniendo bueno. —dijo la emocionada Poppy mientras veía al par de tortolitos hablando civilizadamente.

—¿Crees que sea hora de intervenir con una canción? —animó Cooper también muy al pendiente del chisme al igual que el resto del sequito de Poppy.

—¡Hey ustedes que hacen! —exclamó Toothless atrapándolos en pleno espionaje.

—Shuuuuuu. —silenciaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que ya se están enamorando. —contó la emocionada Poppy.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó la emocionada Stormfly apresurándose también para ver por el pequeño hueco.

—Porque Hiccup, ya no lo considero fraude, es tan lindo que nadie se le resistiría y Astrid… bueno… ella… es ella…—dijo Poppy.

Toothless rodó los ojos y se apresuró también para ver por aquel hueco, su amigo y protectora parecían tener una agradable conversación o al menos eso parecía por cómo le sonreía Hiccup; era tan raro, sacudió su cabeza confundido, pronto no se le hizo bien estar espiándolos.

—Creo que mejor debemos irnos.

—¿No querías hablar con Astrid? —preguntó Stormfly aún pendiente de la pareja.

—-ehh no, lo haré después… no parece estar muy dispuesta.

—Bueno entonces vete. —dijo Poppy sin perder ningún detalle. —nosotros seguiremos al pendiente.

—Nos vamos todos o juro que derribaré esa puerta con mi plasma y destruiré el momento que esos dos tienen. ¿Les gustaría eso? —amenazó seriamente el furia nocturna.

—Usted es malvado, señor. —acusó la dramática y ofendida Poppy

—A la una…

— ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Stormfly no creyendo que "su" Toothless les quisiera dar su espacio a esos dos.

—A las dos…—Empezó el dragón a preparar la plasma.

—Ok, ok, nos vamos…—se rindió la fastidiada Poppy, llevándose a su grupito incluida la sorprendida Stormfly.

Toothless se quedó hasta asegurarse que no volvieran, una vez que escuchó que bajaron al primer nivel del castillo, le dio un último vistazo a la puerta que lo separaba de su amigo y de su protectora, y creyendo que por el momento no tenía nada que hacer ahí, se retiró dignamente con la cabeza en alto.

.

.

—¿Ya ves?… no fue tan doloroso ¿verdad? —preguntó Hiccup una vez que terminó con las curaciones.

—No, tienes un toque muy delicado. —admitió Astrid azulándose de inmediato.

—Gracias. —sonrió Hiccup complacido.

—Eh… ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tome que sane por completo? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—No estoy seguro, las heridas que me preocupan son la de tu pierna y tu brazo derecho.

—Oh… ya veo, es que me preocupa que con ese lobo loco suelto por ahí no pueda protegerlos adecuadamente.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes de eso por ahora, eres mi paciente y yo voy a cuidar de ti.

Otra vez esa amabilidad, Astrid no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara involuntariamente con cada cosa que salía de la boca del herrero.

—Te voy a conquistar a como dé lugar. —dijo Hiccup con una galante sonrisa, o así le parecía a Astrid

—¿Qué? —susurró sin poder contener más temperatura corporal.

—Ah… me refiero… haré que seamos amigos. —explicó el herrero rápidamente.

—Oh, ya veo. —susurró Astrid sintiendo como su temperatura regresaba a la normalidad.

—Y ya tengo el primer paso para llegar a tu corazón.

Su temperatura normal no duró mucho cuando Hiccup volvió a abrir su boca.

—¿Podrías cerrar ya la boca? —pidió con toda la amabilidad posible.

—Claro mi Lady, te dejaré un momento. —respondió poniéndose de pie. —Te traeré algo de comer.

—Gracias. —respondió Astrid aliviada de ya no escuchar sus encantadores comentarios.

Hiccup se marchó no sin antes sonreír como si tuviera algo entre manos. Cuando este fue, Astrid se permitió respirar ruidosamente y se echó sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué me está pasando? —preguntó bocabajo de la almohada. — ¿Por qué me parece que es increíblemente molesto?

De tratar de encontrar una explicación lógica a sus extraños estados de ánimo, Astrid se quedó dormida; sin embargo su dulce sueño empezó a ser interrumpido por un extraño y delicado aroma que llegó a sus fosales.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó levantándose de golpe.

—Oh, ya me iba a regresar… si quieres puedes dormir más. —dijo el recién llegado Hiccup quien llevaba un bol humeante sobre una bandeja de plata.

—No, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Astrid curiosa con ese aroma.

—Te preparé un caldito de verduras con especias. ¿Quieres?

—¿Para mí? —preguntó asombrada, en lo que llevaba de bestia nadie había hecho eso por ella.

—Sí, para ti. —se acercó Hiccup con la comida. —Sé que eres una pésima cocinera.

Astrid gruñó con tal atrevimiento, aunque de nuevo lo consideró, el herrero no mentía del todo.

—Y yo tampoco soy un experto, pero espero este te guste. —ofreció poniendo la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

Astrid se deleitó con el aroma y vio con emoción la consistencia de aquel insignificante caldito, pero que en ese momento podría ser lo más sabroso que pudiera comer, tomó el bol entre sus manos, pese a que Hiccup le había dejado una cuchara y lo devoró casi en un solo sorbo y había sido…

— ¡DELICIOSO! —dijo con los ojos brillosos. —Gracias…—susurró con sinceridad al complacido Hiccup, quien estratégicamente había aplicado otro consejo que su padre le dio:

" **Al corazón de una persona, se le llega por el estómago"**

Su padre era todo un experto.

—Entonces qué dices…¿somos amigos ya? —ofreció Hiccup su mano en son de paz.

Astrid ahogó un grito sintiendo otra vez su cuerpo extraño, sin embargo de ver tendida aquella mano que hacía milagros, no lo dudó ni un momento.

—Amigos. —concedió estrechando su escamosa mano con la de él.

—Gracias. —exhaló Hiccup sintiendo que había ganado todo un reto; pero había algo más que tenía qué hacer, si es que quería ayudarla y a cierto dragón que andaba deambulando por ahí.

Se rascó el cabello con nerviosismo, tratando de encontrar la manera correcta de preguntar y abordar un tema del que nadie le había querido contar.

— ¿pasa algo malo? —preguntó Astrid retirando su mano de la de él.

—Bueno, es que ahora que somos amigos, quisiera preguntarte algo, espero no te incomodes.

Astrid tragó saliva, y asintió dándole a entender que podía hacer su pregunta, o sus preguntas.

— ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así?...

 **Continuará.**

 **Tuve que pararle ahí o si no, no iba a terminar nunca, espero que les haya gustado,**

 **Les debo la sección de comentarios y dudas (T-T)**

 **Pero agradezco a quienes se han tomado un momento de su tiempo para dejar un bonito comentario:**

 **SakuraYellow, Reina Dragón, Dark Heart Knight, Lady Berserk, Vivi, Zel Ol, Dragon Viking, V1oleta, DlyDragon, Kuronojinsei, Amai do.**

 **También a los nuevos seguidores, favoritos y por supuesto lectores anónimos.**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **04 de diciembre de 2017**


	12. Abriendo el corazón Pt 2

**Ahora tempranito, espero lo disfruten.**

 **:D.**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Abriendo el corazón.**

 **Parte 2.**

.

.

—Mhmmm… lo siento, no quise ser imprudente. —Se disculpó Hiccup de inmediato.

Después de haber soltado aquella pregunta, toda la habitación se silenció y el semblante de la bestia cambió a uno nostálgico y cabizbajo.

—Si quieres que me vaya… yo comprenderé.

—No. —susurró Astrid aun cabizbaja. —Te contaré…

El herrero tragó saliva discretamente, y se puso cómodo en la silla para escuchar su historia.

—No es algo que me guste recordar. —empezó ella. —Aunque quisiera contarte también sobre el origen de este pueblo, es decir cuando los humanos pisaron estás tierras, para que así puedas comprender más…

—Claro, no hay problema… te escucharé. —aceptó Hiccup sonriéndole comprensivamente.

Astrid se azuló nuevamente ante aquel nuevo comentario y reacción de su invitado; por lo que para evitar esas extrañas reacciones enfocó su vista a la interesante sabana que la abrigaba.

—Todo empezó cuando mi tatarabuelo llegó a este lugar, alguien a quien todos conocieron como Hofferson I…

El relato se alargó como era de esperado, Astrid le contó a Hiccup lo que cada uno de sus antepasados hicieron al reino de Nomen, desde Hofferson I, el desterrador de bestias y criaturas del bosque, Hofferson II, el fundador de la cacería de dragones, Hofferson III el clasificador de dragones y sus métodos de matanza, su abuelo loco el rey Hofferson IV el autor intelectual del más grande femicidio de su pueblo; por último de Hofferson V, su no tan estimado padre.

Conforme Hiccup escuchaba le era imposible creer que esa chica viniera de una familia de despiadados asesinos, que habían hecho atrocidades difíciles de perdonar, y ella, había tenido la mala fortuna de haber nacido en esa familia de locos, porque de lo poco que la conocía sabía a ciencia cierta que no era para nada parecido a ellos.

Coraje, fue el sentimiento que tuvo cuando Astrid llegó a la parte donde aquel que se hacía llamar su padre la golpeó al grado de casi de matarla y la envenenó con su maldad para que fuera tal como lo había sido él y sus generaciones pasadas; y por otra parte también comprendió porque Toothless no podía verla, ahora ya sabía que había pasado entre esos dos para que se odiaran tanto; para después pasar a esa parte en donde un ser divino la maldijo por aquella acción y la condenó a tener esa apariencia y cuidar de unos dragones que tampoco eran culpables de nada; llegar a esa parte de la historia hizo que Astrid se quebrara ante él.

—¡Yo no quise hacerlo! —chilló ante él totalmente arrepentida. —Pero estaba tan ¡molesta! —gruñó apretando las sabanas. —¡Sigo molesta! Odiaba a todos… yo… yo…sólo quería desquitarme con alguien.

—Tranquila. —Consoló Hiccup levantándose de su asiento para acudir con ella.—¡No fue tu culpa del todo! —exclamó poniendo una de sus manos contra la suya. —Hiciste mal, lo sé, pero también eras una pequeña niña, estabas confundida, hiciste lo que creíste era correcto para ti, no tenías que ser juzgada tan duramente… y…y… estoy seguro de que si no te hubieras sentido presionada por ese hombre al llamabas padre ¡nada! de esto hubiera pasado.

Astrid cesó el llanto al escucharlo, bajó de nuevo su mirada a las sabanas que apretaba y vio la mano del herrero sobre la suya, y sintió otra vez ese toque delicado que él tenía.

—No es necesario que me justifiques. —dijo más tranquila y retiró su mano de la ella, empezaba a sentir una horrible incomodidad en su estómago. —Estaba 100% consiente de lo que hacía…

—Me niego a creerlo. —replicó el herrero volviendo a su asiento.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sé qué debajo de esa coraza que te hiciste, de esa piel azulada, hay una hermosa y gentil chica…—explicó con una leve sonrisa.

" _¿Hermosa?"._

— ¿Q-qué cosas dices? —volvió su vista a la sabana sintiendo esa horrible incomodidad en el estómago.

—Esto no eres tú Astrid…—señaló Hiccup por completo, ignorando que sus comentarios hacían estragos en el estómago de ella. —Y sé que encontraremos la manera de romper el hechizo para que tú y tu pueblo vuelvan a ser los que eran.

La bestia ya no respondió, esa promesa se la habían hecho Stormfly y Poppy y ninguna de ellas había podido hacer algo al respecto, dudó que Hiccup y sus buenas intenciones pudieran hacer algo por ella, pero para guardar las apariencias sólo estuvo de acuerdo con él; ya que lo único que no le contó fue que no le quedaba mucho y que también terminaría siendo una peor bestia a la que ya era, tal como el lago resplandeciente se lo había mostrado.

—Por cierto… otra cosa que… quería preguntarte…—dijo el nervioso Hiccup rascando su cabello.

—Dime.

—Bueno yo… bueno quisiera saber…

—¡Habla rápido! —exigió desesperada con tanto titubeo y también porque le resultaba tiernamente e irritablemente molesto que se tardara tanto en hablar.

—Quería saber… ese día en el lago…

Astrid se cohibió pues el muchacho parecía pensar en lo mismo que ella.

—La chica que aparecía en el reflejo…

—La alcanzaste a ver… ¿verdad? —interrumpió Astrid seriamente; Hiccup asintió tímidamente. —No era yo. —aclaró de inmediato.

—¿Qué?

—La mujer que viste… ¿no tenía el cabello más castaño?

Hiccup puso su mano en la barbilla tratando de recordar; cuando lo logró hacer, efectivamente concordó con la bestia con respecto a ese color de cabello.

—Sí… ahora que lo pienso

—No era yo. Era sólo un reflejo de mi madre. —explicó Astrid. —Siempre que le pido al lago que me ayude a mostrarme como sería, la muestra a ella.

—Oh… ya veo…debes extrañarla mucho. —trató de comprender Hiccup.

—Te equivocas. —aclaró de inmediato. —No puedo extrañar a quien nunca me amó. —explicó con frialdad.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sólo lo sé, ¡no más preguntas! —trató Astrid de silenciarlo, empezaba a irritarse.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intensión…—se disculpó Hiccup avergonzado mientras rascaba su cabello.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos, se sentía molesta, más no quería enfadarse, no con él, respiró y contó hasta 10 y regresó su vista a él.

—Para ser sincera… no me importa ella, ni mi padre…—dijo con una leve sonrisa. —Es más, si nada de esto hubiera pasado, si hubiera podido matar a Toothless para conseguir el "perdón" y el supuesto "honor" de Hofferson V, créeme que lo hubiera hecho pagar, lo hubiera matado para quitarle este reino.

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto con aquella confesión pues Astrid sonaba tan seria que sí creía en cada una de sus palabras; sin embargo; para la suerte de todos, ese "hubiera" no existía, ella merecía una mejor vida a la que llevaba o la que hubiese tenido de haberse salido con la suya.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya cambiaste de opinión? —preguntó Astrid al verlo ensimismado. — ¿Aun sigues pensando que soy una buena persona?

—Claro que lo creo. —respondió rápidamente.

Astrid alzó una ceja en señal de total confusión, el herrero era demasiado raro y estaba provocando demasiadas reacciones en ella que aún no terminaba de comprender. ¿Qué era todo eso que estaba sintiendo?

—Hola… ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó ahora él al verla ensimismada.

De inmediato la bestia sacudió su cabeza para despertar de esa extraña ensoñación y asintió.

—Tal vez estás cansada, te dejaré para que duermas un poco más. —Hiccup se puso de pie dispuesto a dejarla; sin embargo…

—¡Espera, no te vayas! —detuvo ella exclamando casi en un ruego. — ¿Me ayudarías con algo? —pidió tímidamente.

Hiccup se extrañó de aquella petición, que había sonado tan gentil que le fue imposible negarse.

.

.

.

De un momento a otro bestia y herrero se encontraban subiendo el montón de escalones para llegar al punto más alto de la torre de vigilancia; Hiccup le ayudaba de sostén a Astrid, ya que está aún no podía caminar del todo por su cuenta debido a la herida de su pierna.

A pesar de que a Hiccup no le pareció buena idea que hiciera tal esfuerzo, debido a la insistencia de ella le ayudó a ir a su torre. Una vez que llegaron, quedó boquiabierto al ver el interior, el cual era un verdadero desastre, había demasiada basura y estaba todo desordenado, era como si aquel lugar hubiera siempre estado en total abandono, ya que incluso desde el marco de la única ventana del lugar sobresalían ramas donde crecían rosas silvestres.

—Perdón el desorden. —susurró la bestia al ver que tan horrorizado estaba su invitado con su lugar de vigilancia.

—Ah… no, eh… bueno si está un poquito desordenado. —opinó Hiccup con nerviosismo.

—Supongo que es porque no tengo a nada más que aferrarme más que a mi propia basura o porque me siento basura. —Astrid se zafó de su agarre, y cojeando, caminó en dirección a la ventana.

—No digas eso. —siguió viendo él el desorden alrededor y algo en especial captó su atención.

Era un retrato rasgado justo por donde debía estar el rostro de la persona.

—Esa solía ser yo… cuando era niña.—interrumpió Astrid su fisgoneo.

Hiccup se sobresaltó del susto, el corazón casi se le salía al pensar que de nuevo había errado al ver algo prohibido; sin embargo Astrid no le dio importancia y volvió a atender el asunto que tenía pendiente en la torre.

Pese a la curiosidad del herrero para tratar de armar el rompecabezas de cómo sería el rostro de la bestia como una persona normal; optó por dejar de mirar la destruida pintura para alcanzar a su anfitriona al borde de la ventana, donde se mostraba un mundo más allá de las paredes del castillo. Cuando llegó con ella, se maravilló al instante, pues desde aquella altura se podía apreciar todo un paraíso que le recordó a dos lugares.

—Esto es hermoso—susurró en un suspiro. —Me recuerda tanto a Berk.

—¿Berk?... ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Astrid sin comprender.

—Oh… así se llama el lugar donde vivo… vivía…—respondió Hiccup sin quitar sus ojos del paisaje.

—Oh, ya veo… ¿lo extrañas? —preguntó como no queriendo.

—Sí, extraño mucho a mi familia.

—¿Tu… familia? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—Sí, a mi madre… y a Gobber, que es como mi padre, mi verdadero padre murió durante un ataque a nuestra isla hace unos años…

—Oh… lo siento. —dijo Astrid sin saber qué más decir. —Y… ¿sólo a ellos?... ¿no tienes… amigos…a-mi-gas? —titubeó, pues recordó cierto comentario que le había hecho el furia nocturna.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Hiccup aún pendiente del paisaje. —Heather y Camicazi, ellas son mis mejores amigas, te agradarían, igual que a Liris…

—¿Liris? —repitió Astrid sintiendo otra vez ese dolor estomacal que ahora resultaba ser más molesto a los anteriores.

—Sí, una chica muy hermosa, tranquila, sabia… todo un misterio. —contaba animadamente Hiccup, ignorante de las emociones de su acompañante.

—Mmmh… ya veo…

—También…

Astrid gruñó para sus adentros pues no sabía si su dolor estomacal le daría la suficiente fuerza como para seguir escuchando sobre las virtudes de la tal Liris o las otras dos tipas que había mencionado.

—Este lugar también me recuerda a un lugar que escuché en unos relatos de Berk…—continuó Hiccup.

Para suerte de Astrid el tema había sido cambiado; por lo que le permitió a su estómago y temperatura corporal relajarse.

— ¿Qué relato?

—Uno que habla de una tierra de fantasía llamada Vanaheim, tierra de dragones y demás criaturas y que los humanos siempre tratan de encontrar para conquistar…—explicó rodando los ojos pues perturbar un santuario como el de aquel relato no se le hacía correcto. —Este lugar es como si alguien hubiera podido ver esta isla y se hubiera inspirado para hacer esos relatos.

—Ya veo…—susurró Astrid fijando su vista al vacío donde los dragones y trolles seguían con sus actividades diarias. —Ellos tuvieron la desdicha de que mi tatarabuelo los hubiera encontrado. —suspiró con tristeza.

—Pero ahora tú estás con ellos. —trató de confortar Hiccup.

—Hubiera sido preferible que se encontraran con personas como tú, tu habilidad para entenderlos y hacerlos cambiar de opinión… es sorprendente.

Hiccup no se esperaba que recibiera esa clase de halago y enrojeció como un tomatillo; sin embargo carraspeó rápidamente para culpar a la tos de su sonrojo.

—Sin embargo; necesitamos más… Hiccup… quiero pedirte tu ayuda para algo.

—Claro, ¿en qué puedo ayudar? —se apuntó de inmediato este al detectar la preocupación de la bestia.

—Ese lobo loco sigue por ahí…—explicó Astrid viendo de nuevo al paisaje. —Ellos no saben pelear, no saben defenderse, han dependido mucho de mí, necesitan entrenar; prepararse para lo que sea que pueda pasar, no siempre estaré ahí para ayudarlos.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes… ayudaré en lo que sea necesario.

Astrid trató de sonreír al sentirse apoyada, aunque evitó hacerlo ya que sus colmillos solían a asustar a todos; además de que empezó a sentirse muy cansada y la herida en la pierna empezaba a palpitarle dolorosamente; de repente empezó a decaer en contra de su voluntad; pero gracias a Hiccup, que notó rápidamente que caía, la ayudó a sostenerse.

—Muy bien, fue mucho por hoy… debes descansar.

Astrid ya no puso peros; asintió obediente y dejó que Hiccup la llevara en su espalda en donde se quedó dormida antes de llegar a la habitación. El herrero dejó descansando a su nueva amiga a quien atendió y abrigó debidamente antes de marcharse de la habitación; para buscar y tratar enmendar la otra parte del problema.

.

.

.

Toothless seguía cabizbajo; después de haber echado a todos los trolles y Stormfly del castillo se había ido a caminar solo por ahí, hasta que se detuvo en la orilla de los comienzos del rio resplandeciente; donde se puso a recordar y reflexionar todo lo que había sido su vida: su padre, el cómo había muerto, su captura, la pelea con BestiAstrid, el cómo esta empezó a cuidarlos y todo lo que le había hecho para fastidiarla, hasta llegar al tiempo actual en donde ella casi muere por cuidarlos a todos.

—Hey… por fin te encontré. —escuchó de repente.

Sus orejas se batieron con aquel llamado y se giró para ver que se trataba de su amigo.

—Hey… si, aquí estoy. —saludó tratando de sonar animado.

—¿Te puedo acompañar? —preguntó Hiccup señalando su lado izquierdo.

—Es una isla libre ¿no?

El herrero supuso que eso era un sí, y se sentó a un lado del cabizbajo dragón que fijó su mirar en el fluir del rio resplandeciente.

—¿C-cómo está? —preguntó como no queriendo.

—Bien, mejor… creo que pronto sanará…

—Ya veo. —suspiró sintiendo alivio.

—Me contó lo que pasó. —soltó Hiccup. —Y lo que te hizo…

—¿Ee-h? —titubeó el dragón abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Ahora si no te molesta mi estimado amigo, me gustaría escucharte a ti.

El corazón del dragón se oprimió con aquella petición, tardó en responder, pero después de unos minutos asintió temblorosamente pues tal vez también lo necesitaba; necesitaba desahogar lo que por años había reprimido en su corazón.

.

.

No muy lejos de ellos, se encontraba Branch haciendo su recoleta diaria de ramitas por los alrededores cuando se percató de la presencia de aquellos dos; curioso, se mantuvo oculto entre las hierbas; pues escuchar el pesar del dragón lo hizo recordar sus propias malas experiencias con los humanos.

.

.

Toothless no escatimó en detalles; le contó con mucho dolor lo mucho que había amado y admirado a su padre, el como un hombre sin alma se lo había arrebatado junto con su malcriado hijo, como a él lo encerraron para ser su entretenimiento en el combate con Astrid, a quien odió desde ese momento, y que después de que los acogió siguió odiando al grado de que ponía su propia vida en riesgo para que las estatuas que ella custodiaba se hicieran pedazos y le provocaran dolor.

—¡Yo sé que tampoco soy así! —chilló desconsoladamente. —¡Pero la odiaba… la odiaba por ser igual a aquellos que mataron a mi padre! ¡Pero luego ya no! Porque ahora me doy cuenta que aunque le hice la vida imposible, ella siguió cuidando de mí, de todos mis amigos!

Hiccup se abrazó al cuello del dragón pues el dolor de este lo comparó con el suyo propio cuando unos bárbaros asesinaron a su padre, quien por proteger a su familia dio su propia vida. Entendía a la perfección a Toothless; y a pesar de que se hubiera comportado como un malcriado toda su vida, sabía que había coherencia en él y que era capaz de empatizar con la bestia.

—¡Extrañó mucho a mi papá! —terminó desahogándose Toothless.

—Lo sé amigo, te comprendo a la perfección. —respondió Hiccup separándose de él y mostrándole que al igual que él había llorado también. —Ya que el mío también murió por protegerme, entiendo cómo te sientes.

Al escucharlo, Toothless se calmó y asintió empatizándose con él.

—Tuvimos suerte de tener muy buenos padres, ¿no? —preguntó el herrero viendo al cielo.

El furia nocturna imitó su gesto y asintió.

—Es lo que debemos valorar, a nuestros padres, a quien siempre debemos llevar en nuestros corazones y sentirnos afortunados por haber sido criados y amados por ellos; ya que muchos no corren la misma suerte…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Astrid…—susurró Hiccup bajando su mirada. —Su padre casi la mató a golpes por no haber sido capaz de matar a un dragón.

—¡¿Stormfly?! —exclamó Toothless sorprendido, esa parte de la historia la desconocía.

Hiccup asintió.

—Ese suceso le envenenó el alma, por eso tú la conociste de una forma diferente a la de Stormfly.

El dragón quedó boquiabierto; ahora empezaba a comprender muchas cosas.

—Por eso Toothless, si no es mucho pedirte… ¿podrías hacer las paces con ella?

—¡¿Eh?!

—No te digo que la perdones de inmediato, bueno me gustaría que lo hicieras, pero cuando te sientas listo; sin embargo; ahora más que nunca necesitamos estar juntos ¡todos nosotros! Para poder enfrentar todos los peligros del exterior, en especial de ese lobo loco.

—Ah… bueno yo…—Balbuceó el dragón sin saber qué decir; sin embargo aquella respuesta quedaría pendiente pues de repente en entre los arbustos se escuchó un:

 _¡ ¡ ¡¿BRANCH… QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! ! !_

.

.

.

Detrás de los arbustos Branch estuvo atenta a toda la plática, no sabía cuánto dolor se había reservado el dragón, y cuando este explotó en lágrimas él lo hizo también; y sobre todo estuvo de acuerdo con todo lo que el herrero dijo sobre los padres, que él de cierta manera también familiarizó con un ser querido al que había perdido.

También quedó sorprendido al escuchar parte de la historia de la bestia y su mala fortuna con la familia, y cuando el herrero propuso aquel acuerdo de paz; más expectante estuvo de lo que fuera a responder el furia nocturna.

¿Podría este perdonar a la bestia? ¿El podría o más bien a su raza? Ya que ahora considerándolo esa niña nunca les había hecho nada; sin embargo, probablemente esas preguntas no le iban a ser resueltas debido a que otra se interpuso entre estas:

—¡¿Branch… qué haces ahí?!

—Shuuuuu…—silenció de inmediato a quien había osado interrumpir su espionaje.

Tapó rápidamente la boca de Poppy, quien estaba dando su paseo cuando lo encontró curioseando.

—¡Hey!… ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Tembló al momento de verse descubierto por Toothless y el herrero.

Poppy se quitó de encima su mano y respondió al furia nocturna.

—No sé, yo iba caminando por ahí tranquilamente y lo encontré aquí… sólo quería saludar.

—¡Ok, ok! Lo admito… los estaba espiando. —admitió Branch rendido. —Escuché todo de lo que hablaron.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Hiccup nervioso.

—Y quiero que sepan… que ahora te comprendo más Toothless. —sonrió levemente al dragón. —Y a la bestiAstrid por supuesto.

—Branch... —reprendió Poppy.

—¡Está bien! A ella ¡Astrid! —corrigió rodando los ojos. —Y también quiero decirles que… los comprendo,… a los tres. —terminó abochornado.

—Gracias amiguito. —dijo Hiccup. —¿Quisieras contarnos también tu historia?, ayuda aliviar las penas del alma.

—Eh… tal vez después, aun no me siento listo.

—¿Alguien quiere explicarme de qué están hablando? —preguntó Poppy sin comprender.

—A nada Poppy, ¿no deberías volver con los demás? Ya mero es la hora de los cuentos. —trató Branch de alejar.

—¡Es cierto, y debo organizar una junta urgente! ¡NOS VEMOS! —gritó la rosada antes de salir corriendo como correcaminos.

—Esa Poppy no cambia. —suspiró Branch. —Yo también me iré… aún no he terminado la recolecta. —señaló sus ramitas.

Hiccup se despidió amablemente de él; sin embargo Toothless se quedó en silencio viendo como aquel pequeñín se alejaba solitariamente a su fuerte. Pronto un sentimiento de querer ayudarlo como Hiccup lo había hecho llegó a él; y pronto ideó algo alocado, incluso para él mismo; pues este implicaba algo que jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer por Astrid Hofferson.

—Bueno amigo, yo también me retiraré, me gustaría ver a Astrid antes de ir a dormir. —se despidió Hiccup. —Piensa en lo que te dije…

—Lo haré. —respondió este. —A más tardar mañana a medio día te daré la respuesta.

El herrero estuvo de acuerdo con eso; se volvió a despedir y se alejó en dirección a su destino; Toothless esperó a perderlo de vista para correr en dirección a donde el amargado troll se había ido; para su suerte este no se había alejado y seguía recolectando ramas que no sabía ni para qué eran.

—¡BRAAAAAANCH! —sorprendió con un gran grito.

Del susto, el troll tiró todo lo recolectado y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo pensando dramáticamente que era su fin; pero cuando vio que era Toothless…

—Ah… eres tú… ¡ya dije que lo siento!

—Olvida eso, quisiera pedirte un favor...

El troll se extrañó pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que el dragón pudiera querer de él.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en los jardines del castillo; donde la comunidad troll se asentaba, muchos de estos estaban atentos al cuento del día de la princesa; de otras especies, quienes también estaban presentes, estaba la ensoñada Stormfly; el curioso de Kaiser, la emocionada Lavander, el apático de Bo, y el silencioso fantasmita.

Cuando la princesa terminó el relato, los trolles y demás espectadores aplaudieron ante aquel nuevo relato donde el bien y el amor triunfo sobre el odio y la maldad. Poco a poco los trolles se fueron retirando a sus respectivas casas, hasta que solo quedaron Poppy, su sequito, Stormfly, los forasteros y el fantasma.

—Creo que es hora de dormir. —bostezó Kaiser cansado.

—Lo mismo pienso. —bostezo de igual manera Bo.

—Yo tam…

— ¡Hey, espera! —detuvo Poppy el bostezo de la hada.

— ¿Me hablas a mí? —se apuntó esta inocentemente.

—Sí, a ti. —respondió la emocionada Poppy. —Quisiéramos invitarte a la junta que mis amigos y yo tendremos.

— ¡¿Y cómo para qué?! —intervino Bo poniéndose al frente del hada.

—Ay, tú también puedes venir… ¡entre más mejor!

— ¿Yo también puedo ir? —preguntó Kaiser poniéndose a la altura de todos los pequeños.

—Claro que sí. —animó Poppy. — ¡Síganme!

— ¿A dónde? ¿a un lugar interesante? —preguntó el hada empezando a emocionarse.

—Ah, no… vamos sólo a la esquinita de allá. —señaló Poppy un rincón donde había un tronco como asiento.

Una vez que llegaron a su área de reunión; Poppy abrió formalmente la sesión.

—Amigos míos saludemos a los nuevos miembros de nuestra comunidad; Lavander, Bo y Kaiser.

—¡HOLA LAVANDER, HOLA BO, HOLA KAISER! —saludaron Stormfly y los demás en coro.

—Ay me siento tan popular. —se emocionó el hada.

—Ay…ya díganos ¿por qué estamos aquí? —intervino Bo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues más que nada el motivo de esta junta es para saber si se quieren unir a la "operación conquista".

—¡Ohhhhh, ¿y qué es eso?! —preguntó la curiosa Lavander.

—Verán, nuestra amiga Astrid…—empezó Poppy.

—¿La cosa azul? —interrumpió Bo.

—Sí, esa mera… ella en realidad no es una bestia, es un ser humano…

—¡¿No?! —exclamó Lavander más intrigada que nunca.

—Y su única manera de volver a la normalidad es que alguien la ame… y para eso tenemos a…

—¡No me digas, no me digas! Quiero adivinar. —interrumpió nuevamente el hada.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Sí, juguemos! —propuso Cooper al hada. —Yo te daré una pista y tratas de animar.

—¡Está bien!...¡Estoy lista!

— ¡Cabello castaño! —fue la pista del troll.

— ¡Un Yak! —trató de adivinar el hada.

— ¡Ay, no sean tontos! —interrumpió el fastidiado Bo. —Se trata del Hipocate ¿verdad?

—Exacto… ¡punto para el gruñón! —animó Poppy aquel juego. —¿Quién sigue?

—No perderemos para la próxima. —alentó Cooper a su nueva aliada Lavander.

—No claro que no. —dijo esta chocando sus puños.

—Eh… amigos… al punto. —trató de retomar Stormfly el motivo de aquella junta.

— ¡ah, sí! Como decía. —carraspeó la seria Poppy. —Tenemos la teoría de que si nuestro herrero…ahhhh—suspiró. —…. besa a nuestra Astrid, eso romperá el hechizo.

—Que tonto plan. —seguía replicando Bo.

— ¡Maravillosa idea! —opinó Lavander.

—Eh… yo no entiendo nada, pero me apunto. —dijo Kaiser.

—Excelente que contemos con todos, en especial tú. —señaló Poppy al hada.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, porque…—Poppy no podía contener la emoción que se acrecentaba en ella. —¡TENEMOS AL HADA MADRINA QUE CUMPLIRÁ EL DESEO DE ASTRID!

Todo el mundo se silenció ante aquella ocurrente idea, sólo fue perceptible el canto pausado de pequeño grillito a lo lejos.

—Eh… pues verás… soy una hada, pero dudo que sea del tipo que dices, y tampoco puedo cumplir deseos, pero para lo que sea que estén planeando ¡CUENTEN CONMIGO! Después de todo esa chica me ayudó a mí y a mis amigos con esos lobos.

Kaiser asintió en total acuerdo y Bo admitió que eso era cierto y le debían a la bestia su vida.

—¡EXCELENTE! Entonces ya tenemos a todo el ¡EQUIPO CONQUISTA!... —exclamó Poppy dramatizando de repente unas presentaciones en vivo. —Tenemos a Stormfly, la dragona más linda de este lugar, ¡tenemos a Lavander, la hada que no es madrina pero que mientras ponga la parte del hada todos juntos pondremos lo de madrina, ¡tenemos a Kaiser… el primer lobo vegetariano, tenemos a Bo...

El gnomo esperó a que le dijera algo heroico de él; pero Poppy no mencionó más y pasó a presentar al resto de su equipo, hasta Cooper se había llevado el título del mejor cantante.

—Y TODOS SOMOS ¡EL EQUIPO CONQUISTA!

Pequeños fuegos artificiales encendidos por Cooper y brillantes aportados por Brillantina salieron disparados al aire como todo buen espectáculo.

—¡¿oigan, y que hay de él? —interrumpió Lavander para señalar a un miembro que apenas era perceptible para los demás.

El fantasma como siempre silencioso se mantuvo flotante frente a ellos, no parecía comprender lo que pasaba y a la vez parecía comprenderlo todo, era extraño. El hada voló a su altura para encararlo pues estaba curiosa de ver como era de cerca.

—Y tú amiguito, ¿cómo te llamas?

El fantasma sólo respondió con un movimiento de ojos de izquierda a derecha.

—Oh… ¿no tienes nombre?

La respuesta fue la misma.

—Mmmm… pues entonces creo que te llamaré… Mmmmm ¿qué te parece…¡Sir… Allard de Olmona! —propuso animadamente. — ¿Te gusta?

Ante el nombramiento del hada, el fantasma de repente cambió de color a un rojo vivo, y su respuesta fue un movimiento de ojos de arriba hacia abajo.

—Oh… creo que con él completamos al equipo. —suspiró Poppy al ver la buena acción de esa hada, que le recordó que ella había hecho lo mismo años atrás con su amigo Cooper. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos y presentar al que parecía ser el último miembro del equipo.

" _Presento a Sir Allard de Olmona, el fantasma que guiara con su luz nuestro camino"_

 _._

 _._

Al día siguiente; después de despertarse y alistarse; Hiccup salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Astrid pues le tocaba hacerle la primera curación del día; sin embargo al llegar a la puerta de aquella recamara encontró que alguien se encontraba custodiándola.

—Toothless…—suspiró sorprendido.

—Vengo a verla…

Hiccup se reservó el preguntar si había considerado su propuesta pues pronto lo sabría. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y después entró con cuidado encontrándose con que Astrid ya estaba despierta y aparentemente revisando el daño en su pierna.

—Buenos días…

Astrid ni siquiera había notado que habían tocado la puerta y menos que alguien hubiera entrado, así que cuando Hiccup la saludó se sobresaltó, muy graciosamente, desde la perspectiva de Toothless.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó nerviosa, aunque pronto aquellos nervios se disiparon al ver que el herrero no estaba del todo solo.

—Alguien viene a verte. —trató de animar Hiccup el ambiente.

Pero tanto dragón como bestia guardaron silencio, a Toothless incluso le costaba mantener la cabeza en alto; pero si quería realmente hacer las paces tenía que dar ese gran paso.

— ¿C-cómo estás? —preguntó tímidamente.

—B-bien. —titubeó Astrid al responder.

Hiccup sólo estaba expectante de lo que fuera a pasar, esperaba que esos dos ya se perdonaran y trabajaran juntos.

—eh…nos debemos permitir que esto vuelva a pasar. —empezó Toothless a hablar. —Creo… creo que es mejor dejar las diferencia de lado, si… si es que queremos proteger a los demás de esos lobos locos.

—E-estoy de acuerdo. —volvió a responder Astrid entre titubeos. — ¿Tregua? —ofreció azulándose por completo.

Toothless respiró hondo antes de responder, luego, asintió.

—Tregua…

Hiccup esperaba un poco más por parte de ambos; aunque el gran paso que habían dado parecía ser suficiente por el momento; más no perdía la esperanza de que pronto esos dos terminaran de limar asperezas para que por fin pudieran vivir con tranquilidad.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo.

El equipo Conquista, después de una insufrible búsqueda de toda la mañana, encontraron una base operaciones, en donde formularían las más maquiavélicas ideas para unir a la denominada pareja "Hiccstrid."

El lugar se trataba de un viejo cuarto de armas a un lado del salón donde reposaban las estatuas humanas, y que según Poppy, nadie encontraría, o eso pensaron pues en medio de la reunión de repente las puertas se abrieron de golpe mostrando a dos seres que no esperaban encontrarse ahí, ni aunque estuvieran muertos.

—¿Toothless…?—susurró la sorprendida Stormfly al ver a su amigo aparentemente recuperado.

—¿Branch? — reconoció la desconcertada Poppy al ver a su pequeño amigo gruñón a un lado del dragón, y que por su semblante no se veía muy convencido de querer estar ahí.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?...

—Cambié de opinión Stormfly…—respondió Toothless entrando poco a poco en el recinto. —Más bien cambiamos de opinión. —señaló también a Branch que asintió como no queriendo. —Y queremos pedirle…. O más bien decirles que…¡QUEREMOS UNIRNOS A SU EQUIPO!

 **Continuará…**

 **Por fin lo terminé, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Y por fin el fantasma tiene nombre gracias a MeimiCaro por el nombre, me resulto realmente curioso y adecuado a él.**

 **Nota: la ventana de la torre de Astrid se supone que es la de la imagen de la portada del fic :D**

 **Espero ya no tardarme tanto, aunque es imposible con tanto trabajo, por el momento este sería una especie de regalo de Navidad, aunque como spoiler debo decir que habrá en este fic un capítulo más o menos relacionado con la navidad.**

 **Que pasen felices fiestas!**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Zel Ol: Astrid está cayendo por Hiccup aunque a como creció no sabrá muy sobre sus propias reacciones pero para eso estará el equipo conquista XD. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: poco a poco irán cambiando, al menos ya dieron un gran paso para empezar a trabajar juntos. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **ZDark: Muchas gracias, espero sigas disfrutando del fic :D. Saludos.**

 **Kuronojinsei:jajaja pobre Astrid, no te preocupes pronto le explicarán que son esas emociones XD, quedará sorprendida. Saludos.**

 **Ritoru Deito: ajajja eso de la comida es como el meme de los tacos, si te invitan enamoran XD. Saludos.**

 **Reina Dragón: No se enojó, triunfó el bien XD. Saludos.**

 **Fanatica Loca: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo; y con respecto a tu pregunta yo misma hago los dibujos o las ediciones en Photoshop, y sólo uso la aplicación de Covers que ofrece Wattpad para ajustarlo al tamaño y ponerle las letras.**

 **Guest: lo siento, este fic prácticamente lo escribo dormida (no es mentira :v) por eso que a veces de esos errores. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: Flashback de los gemelos, no lo creo por el momento, pero como spoiler te digo que llegará el momento en que Astrid le muestre las estatuas a todos y puede que de ahí comenten algo de ellos. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, espero les haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **¡Feliz navidad!**_

 **23 de diciembre de 2017**


	13. Algo ahí

**Hola a todos.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya vuelvo de mis prolongadas vacaciones de no escribir.**

 **Este capítulo está inspirado de la canción "Something There" de la bella y la bestia.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo anterior:**

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?...

—Cambié de opinión Stormfly…—respondió Toothless entrando poco a poco en el recinto. —Más bien cambiamos de opinión. —señaló también a Branch que asintió como no queriendo. —Y queremos pedirle…. O más bien decirles que… ¡QUEREMOS UNIRNOS A SU EQUIPO!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13.**

 **Algo ahí.**

.

.

— _¡¿Qué tú qué?! —exclamó el amargado troll sorprendido._

— _Que quiero que Hiccup y bestiAstrid estén juntos. —repitió el dragón convencido._

— _pero… pero.. pero… ¡¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?!_

— _Porque acabo de comprender muchas cosas; la culpa no fue del todo de la bestiAstrid, Hiccup así me lo hizo ver, y si él pudo hacerme cambiar de opinión estoy seguro que a ella la puede hacer cambiar de forma. ¡él es la clave para romper el hechizo!_

— _¿Te das cuenta de lo que me dices? —preguntó el incrédulo Branch. —Si el hechizo se rompe ¡todos esos humanos! volverán a ser normales._

— _Es probable. —reflexionó Toothless. —Pero prefiero no pensar en ellos; sólo en la bestia amargada que tenemos como guardiana._

— _increíble… ¡increíble!_

 _Branch de la ansiedad empezó a morderse las uñas, en su imaginación veía al herrero besándose con una sombra negra (ya que no podía imaginarse como sería ella en humana) y los humanos vivos detrás de ellos._

— _Y tú me ayudarás. —despertó el furia nocturna de su ensoñación._

— _Ok, ok… ¿Y eso como por qué? —replicó el troll con el ceño fruncido._

— _Tú dijiste que sabías más del amor que cualquiera de los que vivimos aquí ¿no es así?_

— _No me gusta alardear… ¡¿Pero qué?! —exclamó saltando. —Sé lo necesario y lo más realista, no como esa Poppy y sus cuentos de hadas._

— _¡Exacto!_

— _¡¿Qué?!_

— _No podemos dejar todo en manos de esa pesada y de Stormfly… lo arruinarán de un modo u otro, estoy seguro._

— _Ok, voy entendiendo el punto. —reflexionó el pequeño. —Entonces dices… ¿quieres trabajar aparte con esos dos?_

— _No, al contrario, quiero que seamos infiltrados y detener cualquier tontería que tengan preparada._

 _El pequeño troll entrecerró los ojos, la idea del dragón era malévola pero a la vez concisa, sabía que tenía razón y que no debía dejar todo en manos de Poppy y su alocado grupo._

— _¿Entonces qué dices? —insistió Toothless poniendo su mejor cara y ojitos de gatito rogando, una mirada llena de ternura a la que no se le podía decir que no._

— _Grrrrr…. Está bien. —resopló cansado. —Te ayudaré._

.

.

.

—¡ESO ES EXCELENTE! —saltó la troll rosada de la alegría.

Esa había sido la primera reacción pues lo demás, en especial Stormfly, se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

—Bien, esto se pone bueno… entonces ¡Toothless tú serás el que…

—¡Un momento! —detuvo el dragón antes de que la troll dijera alguna tontería. —Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer… es guiarnos por el plan de Branch. —señaló a su compañero.

El troll amargado empezando ya con su papel se cruzó de brazos y miró de manera retadora a la princesa de los trolls.

—¿Branch? —repitieron Poppy y Stormfly al mismo tiempo.

—Así es mí estimada Poppy… como te dije ¡YO! soy un experto en el amor…

—¡¿Ah, sí?! Eso suena emocionante. —se aceleró el hada a conocer al recién llegado. —Hola… por cierto soy Lavander…dicen que sabes mucho del amor. —susurró como si fuera un secreto.

—Será porque lo acabo de decir… ¡Ushkala! —la espantó para que se alejara.

—Uy qué carácter… me agrada.

Branch sólo rodó los ojos al ver que habían reclutado a alguien tan desesperante como Poppy y el resto del equipo; más lo dejó de lado, como todo un experto carraspeó para continuar.

—Cómo decía, esto del amor no es sólo besos, abrazos y arcoíris, es algo más complejo es algo del corazón, no se da en un solo día…

—Pues parece que si sabe de lo que habla. —comentó Bo en susurros indirectamente haciendo que Poppy se sintiera desconfiada con respecto a sus ideas y conceptos que tenía.

—Por ejemplo… ¿Qué es lo que tenían planeado?

El que se apresuró a responder fue el recién nombrado Sir Allard de Olmona, nombre corto, Sir Allard, quien desde que obtuvo su nombre empezó a tomar tonalidades de colores diferentes. Para explicar la idea que ya habían planeado con la princesa troll, se hizo color azul rojo, rosa, verde, muchos colores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y explotó al final mostrando más brillitos, una vez dicho el plan volvió a regenerarse.

—Traducción: —pidió la palabra el hada. — haremos un gran fiesta y…

—No me digan… ¿muchas luces y brillantes? —preguntó Branch con sarcasmo.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —exclamó Toothless sorprendido y alegre de haber intervenido a tiempo.

—Sí, pensamos que sería lo mejor. —dijo tímidamente Stormfly…—Poppy dijo que…

—¡Funcionará! —se adelantó la troll a contestar. —Porque lo que necesita Astrid es felicidad, eso es el herrero y nosotros le daremos la pizca de príncipe con…

—¿Brillantes? —interrumpió Branch nuevamente con aquel tono de sarcasmo.

—¡Así es! Necesitamos expresar la felicidad en su máximo potencial y…

—¡NOOOOOO! ¡LO QUE ESOS DOS NECESITAN ES CONOCERSE Y PASAR TIEMPO JUNTOS! —silenció Branch con un gran grito.

Todos, en especial la princesa, quedaron sorprendidos por tremendo grito que pareció más un regaño en conjunto con un plan muy raro.

—¿Ese es el plan? No sé… suena algo aburrido. —murmuró Lavander lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos la escucharan.

—Pero es lo más sensato. —concordó Toothless apoyando al pequeño irritado.

—Pues yo estoy con el dragón y ese amargado. —respondió Bo cohibido.

—¡Traidor! —acusó Lavander con el dedo índice.

—No te preocupes chica… yo sigo de tu lado. —defendió Cooper posicionándose a su costado.

Sir Arllard de Olmona a pesar de no poder hablar por la expresión en sus nítidos ojos para darle preferencia al hada se puso también de su lado.

—¡Ay, por favor! —se quejó el pequeño gnomo.

—No, no, no… nada de divisiones. —trató de calmar Poppy la disputa. —Branch, Toothless si quieren estar en el equipo ustedes deben…

—No va a entender ¿verdad? —preguntó el furia nocturna a su pequeño cómplice.

—Ay, no se peleen. —pidió la angustiada Stormfly.

—Nadie se va a pelear, pero quisiera que Poppy me acompañara a ver algo. —dijo Branch invitando a la rosada a seguirlo.

—¿A dónde?

—Sólo ven…Toothless guíanos.

El furia nocturna asintió y dejando a los demás en la nada discreta guarida, encaminaron a la princesa de los trolls rumbo al castillo en donde actualmente se encontraba reposando su guardiana, antes de llegar a la habitación de esta le pidieron guardar silencio y que sólo observara lo que acontecía adentro de ese recinto.

Cuidadosamente, Toothless abrió un pequeño espacio lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera observar él y los pequeños; y lo que observaron fue a un muchacho joven y apuesto conversando amenamente con una extraña bestia azul; entre los dos no parecía haber diferencias ni hechizos que pusiera obstáculos entre ellos, era como ver a dos personal iguales antes sus ojos teniendo una conversación como cualquier ser vivo ordinario.

Poppy vio extraño aquello ya que en sus cuentos todo solía ser muy rápido: chica (princesa) conocía al chico (príncipe) en una fiesta, ambos se enamoraban ese mismo día, al día siguiente algo pasaba que ameritaba que el príncipe rescatara a la princesa y para el tercer día (a más tardar) todo se había resuelto, se casaban y vivían felices por siempre.

¿Y si Branch tenía razón? Estaba a punto de convencerse de que su amigo troll tenía razón pero un movimiento de Astrid le hizo creer otra cosa inmediatamente; vio que ella parecía querer arrancarse las escamas del brazo de los nervios y rápidamente pensó que era por la inseguridad de su apariencia. —¡ESO ERA! — pensó precipitadamente en su mente, tenía que hacerla sentir segura de sí misma y por supuesto hacerla lucir bella para que Hiccup se enamorara rápidamente de ella, porque pensándolo bien había una contradicción en el plan de Branch y eso era el tiempo, no tenía tiempo que perder pues a Astrid no le quedaba mucho; sin embargo para ese plan estético dejaría a sus nuevos miembros afuera y solicitaría sólo la ayuda de aquellos que fueran apasionados de verdad.

—¿Ves lo que trato de decirte Poppy? —preguntó Branch retirando su mirada de la pareja de humanos.

—Oh… claro que sí Branch, tienes toda la razón. —respondió esta con una risita mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies hacia atrás y hacia adelante. —Y si es todo lo que querían enseñarme entonces me iré… les diré a los demás que tu plan es excelente y ¡Adiós! —se retiró fugazmente rumbo a la base secreta.

—¿No lo captó del todo , verdad? —preguntó Toothless con una expresión de fastidio.

—No, no te preocupes… la mantendré vigilada.

—Te lo encargo, que triste que tampoco le dijimos que los dragones y bestiAstrid empezaremos a entrenar contra los invasores en cuanto se sienta mejor.

—Será interesante de ver, en especial a la bestia. —sonrió Branch para sus adentros.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron lentamente en la isla de Nomen, pero la recuperación de Astrid iba a paso apresurado, en especial por la herida de su pierna, en cuanto tuvo la fuerza suficiente pudo caminar con la ayuda de un bastón que Hiccup hizo especialmente para ella, y mencionando a este, durante los días de recuperación se había hecho cargo de ella así como de los dragones y trolles que vivían en el castillo, para su buena suerte no habían tenido percances sin embargo el peligro seguía acechándolos por lo que no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Puedes caminar?

—Sí, además ya me cansé de estar todo el tiempo sentada o acostada. —gruñó Astrid levantándose pesadamente de la cama. —Ve con Toothless y prepara a los demás, tengo que hablar con ellos.

—Como usted diga Mi lady. —respondió Hiccup haciendo una reverencia de broma, ignorando que desataban todo dolor estomacal en su anfitriona.

Una vez que el herrero se fue, Astrid trató de relajar sus entrañas, cada día que pasaba estas se ponían peor y la manera de quitarse ese malestar era gruñendo por cualquier cosa que recordara, sólo esperaba que el entrenamiento la tuviera lo suficientemente distraída para olvidar esos recurrentes dolores.

Lentamente caminó hacia la salida de la habitación en dirección a un balcón que daba a los jardines del castillo donde residían todos los dragones y estaba el árbol de los trolles, donde de seguro lo vería a él reuniendo a todos. No se equivocó, en cuanto llegó a la orilla del balcón vio que Hiccup y Toothless estaban reuniendo a todos los dragones y los invitaban a que escuchara lo que ella tuviera que decir, además de estos, estaban el resto de los trolles, y los nuevos inquilinos, el lobo color negro con el que tampoco había tenido oportunidad de hablar.

Tomó su lista mental como solía hacerlo cuando los vigilaba desde su torre, todos estaban ahí, incluida Stormfly, sólo faltaba alguien que siempre estaba con esta. ¿Dónde estaba Poppy?

—¡Astrid! —llamó Hiccup desde su sitio y con una dulce sonrisa levantó su pulgar en señal de que era hora de empezar.

Aquel pequeño gesto hizo que a Astrid de nuevo se alborotaran las entrañas y su piel se azuló más de lo que ya estaba.

—Ese Hiccup es todo un fraude encantador… ¿no lo crees? —escuchó de repente a un lado de ella.

—Por el dios Amaru ¡Poppy! Me asustaste. —gruñó la bestia totalmente azulada.

—No me lo agradezcas…, pero respóndeme… ¿no crees que ese herrero es encantador?

.

.

Corriendo agotadoramente, Branch llegó al balcón, la escurridiza de Poppy se le había escapado y como había estado comportándose sospechosamente en los días anteriores no le quitaba la vista de encima; sin embargo en cuanto Hiccup y Toothless requirieron la presencia de todos, esta se había escabullido con la ayuda de su grupito, pero como no era nada tonto, ya sabía a donde se dirigía su escurridiza amiga rosada.

— _No me lo agradezcas…, pero respóndeme… ¿no crees que ese herrero es encantador?_

—Esa Poppy…—gruñó ajustándose sus mangas imaginarias, era hora de intervenir; sin embargo

— _No sé…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¿Cómo que no sabes? —preguntó la exasperada troll.

—Es… diferente. —suspiro Astrid sin percibir que se estaba abriendo hacia su pequeña e irritable compañera. —Me duele el estómago.

—¿Qué, qué?... ¿Qué comiste?

.

.

Branch se golpeó la cara, definitivamente Poppy no sabía nada de nada.

.

.

—No es por algo que comí, lo provoca él. —señaló la bestia con la mirada al muchacho que hablaba con dragones. —Es irritablemente molesto, no sé qué me pasa. —explicó con angustia. —¿Cómo hago para dejar de sentirlo?

—Un té tal vez. —pensó seriamente Poppy. —Pero entonces ¿él no te gusta?

—¿Eh?

—¡HEY POPPY! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! —intervino Branch rápidamente, con la ayuda de su cabello se subió a la base del balcón para detener la indiscreción de su amiga.

—Branch… ¡¿qué haces aquí?! Estaba por averiguar algo importante…

—Creo que a mí ya me quedó claro con sus dolores estomacales…—le susurró discretamente el troll entre dientes.

Poppy ahogó un grito al considerarlo y enseguida se le ensanchó la sonrisa de oreja a oreja; iba a saltar de la alegría pero el troll amargado le cubrió la boca y la tomó fuertemente de los brazos para que no lo hiciera.

—¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? —preguntó Astrid con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah… eh… lo que mi amiga quiso decir "su majestad", es que esos dolores estomacales no son malos, al contrario.

—¿Estabas escuchándome?

—Una disculpa. —dijo el troll haciendo una nerviosa reverencia. —No pude evitar escucharla… no me mate…

—¿Qué cosa? —rodó la bestia los ojos al ver al pequeño tan nervioso. — ¿Por qué hablas conmigo? —preguntó con molestia, ya que sabía que no era del agrado del troll.

—Eso es… porque me di cuenta de que no es tan mala del todo.

Astrid abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar su respuesta, se apenó y azuló de nuevo, no como lo hacía con Hiccup, era más bien con un sentimiento de incomodidad. Y como no quería que la vieran así, se dedicó a ver a los que esperaban en el jardín, pero ver al herrero hizo que de nuevo su estómago se retorciera con molestia.

Branch, aun con Poppy confinada, al detectar sus emociones se acercó lentamente para dar un simple y eficaz consejo:

—Sólo inhale y exhale profundamente… el dolor se irá y poco a poco comprenderá el porqué de este.

Dicho tal consejo saltó del balcón junto con la atrapada Poppy, dejando a Astrid más confundida de lo que ya estaba, pero que tomando en cuenta el consejo del pequeño inhaló y exhaló como se lo había dicho y sus entrañas se tranquilizaron en menos de lo que cantaba un terrible terror.

.

.

—Astrid ya tardó. —comentó Hiccup al ver que su anfitriona no los alcanzaba, fijó su mirada al balcón en donde estaba; sin embargo ella ya no se encontraba.

—Aquí viene. —señaló Toothless a su guardiana, quien salía del castillo con un nuevo porte.

Ya no se veía como la bestia salvaje que conocía, lo que más destacaba, era que ahora usaba prendas parecidas a las de Hiccup, botas, mallas, un blusón de manga corta que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y se había puesto una capa delgada que la hacía lucir más como la reina de la bestias.

Los dragones se asombraron con su nuevo aspecto, además de la evidente secuela de la herida que la hacía andar con un bastón.

—Toothless… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Meatlug asustada.

Muchos dragones se alteraron con su presencia, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la bestia, estos seguían teniendo una pizca de resentimiento y temor hacia ella.

—Tranquilos, todo estará bien.

Cuando Astrid llegó con ellos, a muchos se les erizaron las escamas, acto que no pasó por desapercibido por la bestia.

—Todos tuyos Astrid. —susurró Hiccup animándola con una sonrisa.

" _Inhala y exhala"_

Astrid asintió a su invitado y caminó unos pasos adelantó para quedar frente a lo comunidad de dragones. Con el permiso de Toothless, quien dio una señal con su cabeza para que comenzara, procedió a decir lo que pensaba hacer.

—¡TODOS USTEDES SON INUTILES E INEPTOS!

 _¡¿Qué? ¿Qué?!_

Hiccup se golpeó el rostro al escuchar el nada alentador discurso; pronto los dragones, en especial los más gruñones se pusieron a la defensiva. Sólo Toothless y Stormfly permanecieron apacibles, a perspectiva del primero, el comienzo del discurso había sido un golpe bajo pero muy realista.

—¡Por años, pese a ustedes, los he cuidado, alimentado y mantenido a salvo! ¡Eso se acabó!

Unos gritos ahogados por parte de los dragones más miedosos se hicieron escuchar.

—Ya no los puedo seguir cuidando como antes, como pueden ver, también soy vulnerable; es hora que cada uno de ustedes aprenda a pelear para que todos podamos defender este hogar que forzadamente nos hicieron crear.

Hiccup dejó el nerviosismo de lado, al detectar que el discurso estaba tomando un mejor rumbo. Mientras que los dragones empezaron a murmurar entre sí

—Admito que parte de que ustedes no puedan ser independientes es mi culpa, los estuve sobreprotegiendo por mis propios intereses, lo siento mucho.

¿La bestia disculpándose? Eso era nuevo para todos, incluso los trolles estaban sorprendidos.

—Entre Hiccup y yo, les enseñaremos a pelear… ¡a defenderse! Ya que detrás de los muros del castillo hay más criaturas que por alguna razón nos odian, ¡los odian! Quieren deshacerse de todos nosotros. Es hora de que vuelvan a ser esas criaturas indomables de las que había escuchado en mi niñez.

—Sí claro, ¡cuando tu pueblo nos cazaba! —replicó Hookfang molesto.

—¡Hookfang! —regañó Toothless.

—Tranquilos chicos. —intervino Hiccup. —Ella no es así, nosotros no somos así. —señaló a Astrid como a si mismo. —Denos la oportunidad de demostrárselo, denle la oportunidad.

—Contigo no tengo problemas. —señaló el rencoroso Hookfang. —Pero ella…

—Te salvó la vida. —le recordó Toothless tratando de razonar con su amigo.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? —reclamó el pesadilla. — ¿Tú la odias más que todos?

—Basta, no se peleen. —Pidió Astrid interviniendo. —No te obligaré a hacerlo si no quieres.

—Sin embargo; sólo inténtalo. —insistió Hiccup. —Déjanos demostrártelo… Astrid…—insinuó con la mirada que hiciera lo que le había aconsejado para conseguir la confianza de los dragones.

La bestia gruñó para sus adentros al entender la señal, lentamente se acercó más al alterado Hookfang que amenazaba con prenderse en llamas; sin embargo antes de que Astrid pudiera hacer contacto con él, esta alzó su mano, desvió su mirada y esperó la respuesta del dragón.

Toothless observó interesado la escena, era la segunda vez que presenciaba algo así, la primera vez cuando Hiccup le había pedido permiso a su amigo para ayudarlo con su problema dental, y como en aquella ocasión, Hookfang se le acercó curioso, olfateó la mano de la bestia y sin quererlo hizo contacto con su palma por una fracción de segundo.

Había sido poco, pero lo suficiente, con aquel roce, el pesadilla así como los demás dragones empezaron a considerar las palabras de aquella bestia que los había cuidado por años.

—No estoy del todo convencido de tu cambio, pero acepto que nos entrenen. —concluyó Hookfang nerviosamente.

—No me importa si no me crees. —respondió Astrid con su típica frialdad. —Pero consideren que esto es para ustedes, y para sus futuras generaciones.

—Así es. —intervino Toothless. —es por nuestra supervivencia… ¡así que andando amigos!

Los dragones estuvieron de acuerdo con el furia nocturna y dispararon sus llamaras en el cielo en señal de aceptar, y a partir de entonces empezó el arduo entrenamiento.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron, así como el entrenamiento, Astrid y Hiccup habían resultado ser unos entrenadores exigentes, en especial la primera, que pronto pudo andar por su cuenta lo que ayudó mucho en los entrenamiento, los dragones aun le temían, pero también la respetaban y la obedecían en cuanta orden les diera, pues eso los había ayudado a aprender a pelear en equilibrio y en equipo.

En el entrenamiento estaba incluido Kaiser, que a pesar de ser un lobo vegetariano y su naturaleza pacifica se tuvo que rendir al estricto entrenamiento de Astrid si lo que pretendía era proteger a sus amigos de su hermano adoptivo Kiba del cual no habían escuchado hablar ni habían visto en las largas semanas. Conociéndolo, advirtió a Hiccup y Astrid no fiarse del todo y los motivó a que continuaran con los entrenamientos y en fortalecer las barreras del castillo.

Mientras que el grupo minoritario se vio claramente opacado por los constantes entrenamientos y las intervenciones de Toothless y Branch con el asunto Hiccstrid.

—Que aburrida es esta operación conquista. —dijo Lavander echada en el piso boca abajo.

—Sí, desde que empezaron los entrenamientos todo se tornó aburrido. —siguió el lamentoso Bo.

—Incluso Stormfly está tan distraída en eso que ya ni viene… ¡grrr! Todo por ese Branch y Toothless que quieren que todo sea lento. —gruñó Poppy con molestia.

—¿Poppy, acaso eso es enojo? —observó Cooper con curiosidad.

—¡Sí!, porque desde los entrenamientos ya ni dan oportunidad para los cuentos ni los cantos…

—Hasta Kaiser y Sir Allard se fueron…—siguió lamentándose Lavander.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde se mete ese fantasma? —preguntó Bo con curiosidad.

—¡Una misión secreta! —se levantó precipitadamente el hada generando gran intriga.

—¿Una misión? —preguntó Poppy igualmente intrigada. — ¿Es referente al Hiccup y Astrid?

—Ne… no lo creo, vi que ese escurridizo entró a aquella habitación donde guardan a los rocas humanas. —contó Cooper.

—¿Las rocas humanas? —repitió el hada. —¡Vamos!

Sintiendo gran curiosidad, el hada voló hacia la habitación prohibida, siendo seguida por lo demás. Al llegar a esta el fantasma no se encontraba porque probablemente se encontraba en el interior.

—¡Sir Allard! Si puedes escucharme ¡di algo!

—Eh… Lavander… te recuerdo que ese fantasma no habla. —recordó el cansado Bo, que llegó exhausto después de la corrediza.

—¡Ay es cierto! ¡Yo también quiero entrar! Quiero ver a esas piedras humanas. ¡Sir Allard ábrenos!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Poppy al ver los esfuerzos del hada por abrir la puerta.

—Pues ¿por qué más? —respondió Copper. —¡Curiosidad! sería como estar en un lugar exótico donde puedes ver animales extraños.

—Chicos, eso no es gracioso… Astrid se molestaría al ver que estamos aquí. —dijo sorpresivamente la troll rosada.

—¿Tú has entrado Poppy? —preguntó Lavander yendo con ella. —¿Cómo son? ¿Están feos? ¿Son grandes?...

—Nunca entre del todo en esta habitación, pero vi cuando sucedió, cuando el dios Amaru hechizó a todos… y es… triste…—respondió con seriedad.

—Entonces ¿Por qué Sir Allard vendría aquí? —preguntó Bo empezando a analizar la puerta que los detenía.

— Tal vez porque se siente relajado ahí, es como yo en mi lugar donde puedo encontrar lo que sea…

—¿Lo que sea? ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó el hada ahora interesada en lo que decía el troll que andaba en cuatro patas.

—Bueno la otra vez perdí mi gorra, cuando fui a ese lugar para recordar donde la había dejado, sorpresivamente recordé que la tenía puesta ¡¿no es increíble?!

—Ay dioses. —se lamentó Bo al ver la torpeza del troll.

—¡¿Oye me llevarías a ese lugar?! Yo estoy también buscando algo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ Lavander le crees?!

—Claro _mademoiselle,_ acompáñeme. —ignoró Cooper y se llevó galantemente al hada a su lugar secreto.

—Ay no puedo creerlo. —suspiró el incrédulo Bo al ver que esos dos se iban al "misterioso" lugar.

—Es un jardín camino al lago resplandeciente. —comentó Poppy por si el gnomo quería alcanzarlos. —¿Qué es lo que perdió Lavander?

—Ni ella lo sabe. —contó Bo viendo como aquellos dos se alejaban. —pensé que estar entretenida aquí había hecho que se olvidara de eso.

—Oh… ya veo, creo que todos los que vivimos aquí estamos buscando algo ¿no crees?… ¿Tú qué buscas?

—Mmmm… yo no busco nada, sé exactamente quién soy, que quiero y lo que quiero es…

—¿Sí? —incitó Poppy a que continuara, el gnomo empezaba tornarse interesante.

—Solo… solo quiero ser valiente. —dijo con timidez. —y ayudar a mi amigos.

—Oooohhh… eso es tierno. —suspiró Poppy ensoñada. —Lo lograrás, sé que lo harás, y cuando lo hagas pondré una corona de flores sobre tu cabeza, le hace falta color a todo ese verde.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Bo molesto y recordó a su familia y a su comunidad, quien siempre notaban esa peculiaridad en él.

—Bueno, yo me iré… veré si puedo hacer una intervención Hiccstrid, si es que estos no están "entrenando" —dijo Poppy con fastidio. —¡Adiós! —se despidió animosamente.

—Adiós. —susurró el gnomo rascando su cabello césped, quedándose en completa soledad frente a aquella puerta que le causó intriga y curiosidad.

.

.

.

Conforme el verano finalizaba el ambiente se empezaba a tornar más fresco; un clima muy agradable para Hiccup que solía vivir en un lugar muy insípido y frio. Berk, ese lugar que con frecuencia recordaba con nostalgia al igual que a sus habitantes.

—Van mejorando mucho ¿no crees?

Hiccup despertó de su ensoñación para enfocar su realidad, ahora Toothless, Branch y él, observaban desde el balcón el entrenamiento de tácticas de vuelo que Astrid ofrecía a los dragones.

— Sí. —suspiro el sonriente Hiccup.

Para Branch y Toothless no pasó desapercibido aquel gesto, y como eran machos (unos muy alfas, según el dragón) procedieron a evaluar el estado actual del llamado "Hiccstrid".

—¿Cómo ves a nuestra BestiAstrid herrero? —preguntó el dragón

—"Nuestra" —sonrió Hiccup sin perder detalle de los movimientos de su anfitriona.

Buena señal. Evaluaron Toothless y Branch.

—Sí… es diferente ahora… ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, definitivamente. —suspiró el herrero al decirlo. — _Hay algo tierno… muy amable; es increíble que cuando la conocí era muy ruda y descuidada._ Pero ahora es muy linda… aunque algo insegura. —rio al ver como trataba de interactuar con unos terribles terrores con la técnica de la mano. —¡Con sutileza Astrid! —aconsejó desde el balcón.

.

.

Trabajar con los terribles terrores era totalmente diferente que con los dragones más, claramente por el tamaño de estos y porque eran muy escurridizos.

—Vamos, sólo te quiero decir cómo te debes posicionar para que tu ataque aéreo sea más certero. —trataba de convencer al pequeño verdoso.

Pero este estaba reacio a ser tocado, por lo que aplicaría la técnica de la mano, algo que no había funcionado a la primera con los otros dragones de su misma especie ya que casi llegaron a morderla.

—¡Con sutileza Astrid!

El corazón le bombeó a mil por hora al escuchar esa voz.

" _Inhala, exhala_ " Se aconsejó a sí misma, desde que se lo había dicho Branch lo aplicaba prácticamente todos los días, sin embargo a diferencia de cuando iniciaron los dolores, estos ya no le molestaban, era todo lo opuesto le daba una sensación de confort y de felicidad.

—Vaya… ese herrero te sonríe mucho, eso me pareció ver. —escuchó de repente.

—¡Poppy que gusto! —saludó Stormfly, quien también estaba cerca observando el entrenamiento.

—Sí amiga, yo si me acuerdo de ustedes. —señaló la troll a ambas con fingida indignación. —Pero Astrid… ¿no crees que Hiccup te ve de manera diferente?

—¿A- a que te refieres?

—Poppy no. —pidió Stormfly.

—No sé tú, ¿por qué no nos cuentas? ¿Cómo sigue tu estomago? —ignoró la troll

—Mejor…gracias.

—Ay no puedo creerlo… ¡estás completamente ena…

—¡POPPY! Que gusto que pudiera venir… ¿quieres unirte al entrenamiento? —intervino rápidamente Toothless, que al ver a la troll, no dudó en saltar del balcón.

—Ay como aburren con su entrenamiento, está mejor esto, Astrid es muy tierna aún no se da cuenta de que...

—¡De que Toothless no puede hacer el entrenamiento de vuelo! —interrumpió Branch llegando a tiempo, mientras que el retrasado Hiccup salía apenas del castillo para alcanzarlos.

—Oh… eso. —Miró Astrid la cola del furia nocturna, con tantos dragones que entrenar Hiccup no se había podido dar a la tarea de seguir con la construcción del protésico.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hiccup al llegar con ellos.

—Pasa que no puedo entrenar tácticas de vuelo, porque no puedo volar. —contó Toothless tratando de cambiar el tema completamente.

—No creas que me he olvidado de eso amigo, sólo que no he podido encontrar los materiales adecuados en el castillo.

—No me lo habían dicho. —dijo Astrid cruzándose de brazos.

—Es que fue hace tiempo, y luego con lo que pasó con los lobos no lo consideré prudente el plan de Hiccup.

—¿Cuál plan Toothless?

—Amm Astrid, yo quería ir con esos a los llaman limpiadores, para saber si ellos nos podían ayudar con el material e incluso pensaba ir a mi barco donde dejé algunas cosas. —se adelantó Hiccup a responder.

Al mencionar el navío Toothless y Branch se miraron discretamente, aun no le decían al herrero lo que había pasado con su barco.

—¡Esperen! ¿Con los limpiadores? —gritó la emocionada Poppy. —¡Yo quiero ir!, eso significaría ver a…—suspiró. —Arroyin

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Branch. —¿Aun te acuerda de ese?

—Por supuesto como olvidar al troll más gentil, amable, bondadoso, tierno y más sinónimos, que existe sobre Nomen.

—Y que está en la costa. —interrumpió Astrid los sueños de la troll. —Es peligroso, incluso volando lo sería.

—Lo sé, pero necesito encontrar material más resistente si no, no podré ayudar a Toothless. No tenemos que ir todos, basta con que vayamos Toothless, Branch, Stormfly y tú… si quieres acompañarme… ¡acompañarnos! —corrigió enrojecido. —Por favor…

"Te ve de manera diferente" Recordó Astrid de repente al ver los suplicantes ojos del herrero.

—Yo…

—¡Vayan! No se preocupen por el castillo…—interrumpió Hookfang. —con el entrenamiento ya somos unos feroces dragones, quemaremos a cualquier intruso que se atreva a entrar. —presumió encendiendo su cuerpo.

—Pero…

—Vamos Astrid, confía en el equipo. —persuadió Stormfly también animada con la idea de salir.

La bestia suspiró por sus adentros y evitó sonreír para no asustarlos.

—Está bien. —aceptó rendida. —La costa no está muy lejos, debemos hacer el viaje en un solo día ¿de acuerdo? Hiccup, prepara una lista de lo que necesitarás.

—Como órdenes. —dijo este apresurado y corrió hacia la habitación que le habían otorgado para una cómoda estadía.

Una vez ahí, tomó carboncillo y papel para escribir; sin embargo sus pensamientos no estaban del todo en la lista, si no en algo, dentro de él, que sucedió cuando invitó a la bestia a unirse a su travesía por los materiales.

Algo ahí que no había estado antes. Un extraño y alarmante sentimiento, muy diferente al que tenía por las personas de Berk, uno completamente diferente al que sentía por ella: Liris.

Y pensando en esta se preguntó. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en Berk? ¿Qué sucedía en Berk en estos momentos?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Berk.**

 _Casas incendiándose, gente corriendo por doquier, extraños con armas atacando al pueblo, peleas con hachas y espadas, destrucción…_

Liris no dejaba de revolverse en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño sin que esas imágenes, que había tenido desde días atrás en un sueño, se hicieran presentes. En toda su vida no había tenido un sueño así, y eso que vivía en lugar donde el pueblo era atacado con frecuencia, por lo que no quería que fuera alguna especie de predicción.

Se levantó agitada de la cama viendo que ya era un nuevo día, y como tal, se levantó y preparó para ir a donde se encontraba el gran sacerdote, su maestro. Caminando acongojada hacia la cabaña de este, iba tan ensimismada que muy apenas podía escuchar los buenos días de los pueblerinos, a excepción de una sola persona cuya voz era demasiado gentil como para ignorarla.

— ¿Liris?

Levantó la vista y vio a Valka, acompañada de Heather y Camicazi, quienes desde que su actividad de ayudar a la lavandera había rendido frutos con cierto soldado, la ayudaban diario.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Camicazi al verla demasiado pálida.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos con Gothi? —ofreció Heather gentilmente.

La aprendiz de seid trató de evitar sus miradas preocupadas, y al hacerlo otra vez esas imágenes perturbadoras llegaron a su cabeza; estresada llevó sus manos a estas para tratar de evitarlas.

—Hey tranquila. —Valka dejó su cesto de ropa de lado para sostenerla ya pensó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

—Lo siento, ya… me siento mejor. —susurró la intranquila chica una vez que se quitó aquellas imágenes de su mente.

Sin embargo ni Valka ni las dos chicas quedaron convencidas.

—Estoy bien. —repitió con voz más convincente. —Tengo que ir con el gran sacerdote.

— ¿Estás segura? —cuestionó la madre de Hiccup.

—Segura. —con sutileza se separó de ella y caminó unos cuantos pasos sin decir nada más, sin embargo podía sentir el peso de esas preocupadas miradas aun encima de ella, por lo que se giró un poco para despedirse más de su boca sólo pudo salir una frase. —"Cuídense mucho".

Más el tono de su voz había sonado como una advertencia a una despedida que dejó más confundida al trio de mujeres. Al ver que no había logrado del todo su cometido de tranquilizarlas, la seid se volvió a girar para evitar más cuestionamientos y salió corriendo hasta que por fin llegó a la vieja cabaña de su maestro, donde se adentró presurosamente.

—Muchacha… ¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó el sacerdote pausadamente sin dejar su asiento cuando la vio llegar.

Liris se acercó al hombre, quien vivía en la penumbra de aquella cabaña cubierto por una gran capucha de donde sólo sobresalía su enorme nariz; de lo que llevaba de vida y de seid, Liris jamás le había visto el rostro; su jefe Drago solía decir que el sacerdote debía permanecer así, ya que era como si fuera una deidad viviente ya que al igual que ella podía predecir algunas cosas, en especial los ataques de los enemigos; lo que lo hacía la persona perfecta para contarle sus inquietudes

—Gran sacerdote. —saludó haciendo una reverencia hincada en el suelo. —He estado inquieta estos últimos días, quisiera me aconsejara.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte mi querida niña? —invitó el hombre a que tomara asiento en un pequeño cojín que había frente a él.

—Tuve un sueño perturbador… que no ha dejado de molestarme…

— Mmmmm… ¿Un sueño? —repitió interesado. — ¿Con qué frecuencia?

—Ah… sólo una vez…

— ¿Y…habías tenido está clase de sueños anteriormente?

—Ah… no. —respondió insegura de contarle de que ella también tenía su misma habilidad. —Es sólo que no he dejado de recordarlo, ¿quisiera que le contara de lo que se trata? —preguntó para que se cambiara el tema.

—Adelante…

La seid respiró profundamente.

—En mi sueño veo que los enemigos nos atacan, hay fuego y destrucción por doquier, la gente sufre…muere.

—Mmmm interesante….bueno, pero es sólo un sueño… los sueños no pueden lastimar a nadie. ¿No lo crees?

—Uh… eso creo… sin embargo, ¿qué cree que signifique? —preguntó la inquieta Liris, notaba en su maestro que no le estaba dando la importancia que ella sí.

—Oh, mi niña. —se levantó el hombre para tomarla de la barbilla. —¡Nada! —contestó secamente. —No significa absolutamente nada. ¿Entendido?

Liris sintió escalofríos con aquel contacto; que asintió obediente, y ya no cuestionó más su "sabiduría".

—Muy bien querida niña, es un nuevo día, ve a decir tus plegarias y ayuda a tu prójimo, vuelve a medio día para el culto a nuestros dioses.

—Maestro... —se alejó la chica cabizbaja, y sin darle la espalda salió de la cabaña.

Una vez que se fue, el hombre quedó pensativo; no lo había mostrado superficialmente pero realmente se había quedado inquieto con aquel sueño de su aprendiz, por lo que tenía que infórmalo de inmediato. Se levantó perezosamente de tan incómoda postura y envolviéndose entre sus pieles, cubierto de pies a cabeza, fue en dirección al gran salón donde el jefe Drago atendía los asuntos del pueblo, ahí, exigió una audiencia con él y sus comandantes; por tratarse del "sacerdote" del pueblo, la demás gente que no era de importancia salió del gran salón para que los "importantes" tuvieran su reunión.

Una vez solos, uno de los hombres de Drago; Krogan, abrió un compartimiento secreto que estaba detrás del gran salón donde el jefe, el sacerdote y los fieles súbditos, entre estos Viggo y Ryker, entraron para tener una plática más privada en una estancia que más bien parecía una sala de planificación y estrategias.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, ¡Johann!? —masculló Drago echándose en el trono que tenía en ese lugar.

El llamado gran sacerdote se empezó a deshacer del exceso de ropa, revelando a un escuálido hombrecillo que a simple vista no parecía gran cosa, pero que por su expresión denotaba un inmenso fastidio.

— ¿Vas a querer quejarte de nuevo por la forma tan absurda en la que hablas? —se burló Krogan.

—Pero ¿qué más quieres? eso te buscaste por ser el ladrón más traicionero del archipiélago, da gracias que aquí te dimos una nueva oportunidad. —opinó el calmado Viggo.

— ¡No es nada de eso! —vociferó este molesto azotando las pieles en el suelo. —¡Sólo quiero saber si acaso me están ocultando algo! ¡No permitiré que me destituyan de mi puesto así de fácil! —amenazó el hombrecillo a ambos súbditos.

— ¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices?! —preguntó Drago confundido.

—¡De Liris! Mi aprendiz… sé que tus súbditos andan como perros detrás de ella por lo que no me extrañaría que quisieran reemplazarme, así ella podría ser la zorra de todos.

—¿Liris? —se carcajeó Drago. —¿Esa diminuta chica a la cuál le falta mucho para ser una mujer? ¡Que tonterías!

Johann se frustró al ver que tan ignorado era por ese supuesto jefe "defensor de los débiles"; sin embargo Drago al notar su molestia contra él, se abalanzó para atraparlo por el cuello.

—¡Ahora! ¿Vas a dejar de decir tonterías y decirme lo que te inquieta? —lo soltó dejándolo caer en el suelo.

Johann sofocado, se reincorporó a tientas para explicar lo sucedido.

—Liris… me dijo que tuvo un sueño donde atacaban a Berk… ¡necesito saberlo ya! ¿Tiene planeado un nuevo ataque?

Tanto el jefe como sus súbditos quedaron desconcertados.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —se le salió decir a Ryker.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —cuestionó atónito Johann.

Drago gruñó desde su asiento.

— ¡Así es! Pero aún estamos preparándolo… no se dará de un día para otro, por eso no te habíamos informado, sabes que siempre te informamos con anticipación para que siembres la incertidumbre en el pueblo con tus falsas "premoniciones".

—Oh… ya veo. Pensé que me estaban reemplazando con Liris, que ella empezaría a generar el pánico con los pueblerinos y que estaba practicando conmigo—suspiró más calmado el falso sacerdote.

—¡Qué tonterías! —se carcajeó el jefe. —Recuerda que todas esas seid sólo deben servir para atenderte y ayudarte con los deberes que muy apenas haces…

—Sí lo sé…pero… cambiando de tema ¿entonces… qué es lo que les falta para este nuevo ataque?

—No tanto, sólo saber de qué escoria nos tenemos que deshacer ahora… de nuevo hay más quejumbrosos que complacidos, y no hay nada mejor que un ataque para que se den cuenta de que tan efectivo es su jefe para protegerlos. —dijo Drago como si de un juego se tratara.

—Así es, además de planear el cómo lo haremos, ya que lamentablemente están surgiendo ciertas escorias entre nosotros mismos. —explicó Viggo, quien era el encargado principal del plan. —Muchos de nuestros soldados tendrá que partir lamentablemente al Valhalla en el siguiente ataque. —dijo con falsa lamentación.

Le entregó una lista Johann donde había varios nombres de las personas que tenían que matar necesariamente ese día.

—¿Eret Eretson? —preguntó dudoso al ver a unos de los mejores solados de Berk en la lista.

—Así es, es demasiado blando para nuestros propósitos… ¡no cuestiones nuestra lista! Sólo queremos saber tú opinión si alguien más nos falta. —gruñó Drago.

El falso sacerdote siguió leyendo, sólo había en la lista nombres de personas sin importancia, débiles y que definitivamente nadie extrañaría, aunque un nombre en particular volvió a generar ciertas dudas.

— ¿Hiccup Haddock?

—Viggo insistió en ponerlo en la lista, en caso de que a ese herrero mugroso se le ocurra regresar, no lo dejará escapar como el año pasado. —explicó Ryker

—¿Ese cojo? ¡Ja! Yo no creo que vuelva, no con el barco que le di —opinó Drago cínicamente. —Sin embargo si el cojo regresa, Berk será el último lugar que pisará con esa estúpida prótesis.

Johann se abstuvo de opinar al respecto sabía sobre la riña que tenía Drago con la familia de los Haddock; por lo que sólo analizó una vez más la lista y la entregó, a su parecer no hacían falta más personas.

—Lamento haberme enfurecido, ahora que todo está aclarado volveré a mis deberes. —dijo Johann envolviéndose de nuevo entre todas las pieles para retirarse.

— ¡No tan rápido! —detuvo Drago. —Te tengo una encomienda… quiero que investigues más a esa muchacha, averigua si hay algún soplón que le esté diciendo que decir o si efectivamente puede predecir el futuro, sí es así, podemos estar en presencia de una verdadera seid, será nuestro pequeño amuleto y probablemente tendremos la oportunidad de encontrar con ella lo que siempre hemos buscado.

—No creo que sea para tanto jefe, sin embargo haré lo que me pide… averiguaré si esa niña posee algún poder extrasensorial o sólo es una charlatana—se despidió el falso sabio sacerdote una reverencia.

—Jefe Drago, denos la oportunidad, no necesitará bruja alguna para que encontremos lo que usted quiere, de eso me encargaré yo. —prometió vanidosamente Viggo, y también se retiró con una reverencia, junto con su hermano, Korgan y demás súbditos.

Mientras que Drago, se quedó pensativo en su asiento, por más promesas que le hicieran nadie podía encontrar lo que él quería y eso era un lugar que en sus cuentos llamaban Vanaheim, tierra de dragones y demás criaturas.

¿Y cómo sabía que existía?

Por su tatarabuelo, quien le contó que antes de su conquista en Berk, habían visto a una parvada de magnificas criaturas volando hacia la luz de la luna en el horizonte; y que al tratar de seguirlos, terminaron encallando en el viejo pueblo de Berk que fue fácil de conquistar.

Desde ese entonces se obsesionó en encontrar el origen de esas bestias, incluso había retratado lo visto esa noche y por el dibujo no cabía duda alguna que era similar al de los cuentos, los cuales también suponía venían de inspiración de algún lugar; sin embargo con el paso del tiempo esa obsesión fue quedando en secreto, pues el error que cometió su tatarabuelo y sus antepasados, que estaban igual de obsesionados, fue haber descuidado al pueblo quienes pensaban que su obsesión eran puras fantasías, algo que él ahora mantenía en secreto sólo con algunos seguidores y que intentaba equilibrar por medio de los falsos ataques.

Quería a esos dragones, pues siempre pensó que para conquistar a las personas estos serían más efectivos, y así el mundo caería rendido a sus pies.

 **Continuará.**

 **Espero que no tardar demasiado, y tampoco espero hacer el fic tan largo, por lo que algunas cosas pasarán volando, pero espero que les guste.**

 **Como spoiler del siguiente capítulo: este estará inspirado en la canción "Be our guest" o en español "Nuestro huésped sea usted"**

 **Sección de comentarios.**

 **Anakaren Zavala: empieza pasos lentos, espero te guste. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: ¿crees que va a pasos agigantados? Lo siento lento XD, pero supongo que ahora equilibrado. Saludos.**

 **Sakura Yellow: entonces tienes la teoría de lo que pienso a hacer, porque sabes que yo sé que lo que tu sabes XD, es broma, veremos si aciertas al final, aunque algunas cosas creo que son evidentes. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: El que Astrid ignoré esos sentimientos la hacen tierna, pero humana, pronto alguien le soltará la sopa y le dirá el significado de sus "malestares" XD. Saludos.**

 **Kuronojisei: Creo que fue de relleno al igual que este, supongo que el siguiente traerá algunas nuevas cosas, o la verdad ni sé, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Dark Hime: Espero que la veas, la Poppy de mi versión es algo ignorante, pero es por un propósito que tengo para ella, ya se verá, pero si te la recomiendo ya que cierta escena de esa película estará en el fic. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: Así es, todos empezando a ver las cosas con otros ojos, espero estés bien. Saludos.**

 **MeimiCaro: Sí, me encantó el nombre y lo guardé especialmente para este. Espero te haya gustado saludos.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima.**

 **Saludos.**

 **21 de enero de 2018**


	14. Lo que busca el corazón

**No estoy muerta, sigo aquí… espero también ustedes.**

 **Miles de disculpas por los retrasos, espero ya no sean tan recurrentes.**

 **Y ya no los fastidio, que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo que busca el corazón.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ummm…. Has este ruidito para encontrar a tu yo interior. Ummmmm

En un hermoso jardín rodeado de flores, a un lado del rio resplandeciente, un troll y un hada se encontraban sentados en posición de flor de loto, con los ojos cerrados. Ese lugar era el "jardín de la concentración", como lo había nombrado Cooper, el cual creía que ese lugar ayudaba a cualquier criatura a encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Ummmm… yo interior hazte presente ummmm. —canturreó Lavander con el mismo tono que había usado Cooper para concentrarse. —Muéstrame qué es lo que estoy buscando ummmmm,

Siguiendo con aquel ejercicio, la sesión de "Ummmm" y "Ommms" se extendió durante varios minutos, y a pesar de que el hada hacía su mejor esfuerzo para concentrarse no conseguía nada más que le diera sueño.

— ¡IMPOSIBLE!

—¡¿Qué?, ¿qué?! —exclamó su compañero en un sobresalto que ocasionó que la burbuja de moco que tenía en la nariz le estallará en la cara.

—¡¿Te quedaste dormido?! —reclamó la frustrada hada.

—Eh… no, no… bueno sí. —admitió el troll con una risita.

Lavander suspiró.

—Descuida… hasta yo me estaba quedando dormida. —Confesó avergonzada—Pensé que si me concentraba lo suficiente podría encontrar lo que estoy buscando; pero en lugar de eso me dio mucho sueño, no cabe duda… soy una torpe.

El troll de cuatro patas se entristeció al verla tan derrotada y se abstuvo de comentar alguna tontería, sólo se sentó a un lado de ella y la acompañó en su lamentación.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí, un gnomo y un lobo también se encontraban paseando por los alrededores, o específicamente buscando a alguien importante.

—Gracias por acompañarme a buscar a Lavander y a ese loco. —dijo el Bo el cual iba cómodamente montado en la cabeza de Kaiser.

—No tienes que, ustedes son mis amigos y me preocupa que esos dos estén afuera con este clima. —respondió el lobo alzando su vista al cielo el cual poco a poco se empezaba a tornar en un color grisáceo.

—Debí ir con ellos desde al inicio, pero esa Lavander a veces me saca de quicio a veces.

—Lo sé, pero creo que se ha visto más animada desde que llegamos al castillo de la reina ¿no lo crees?

—Eso que ni que… hasta yo me siento mejor, como si fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. —contó el gnomo con tono inspirador.

—Entonces creo que tú también encontraste tu lugar. —concluyó Kaiser feliz por su amigo.

—Eso parece, pero Lavander…

— _ **¡ ¡ ¡ ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ! ! !**_

Tanto el gnomo como el lobo se silenciaron y pararon la caminata al reconocer aquella chillona voz, era su amiga hada no les quedó duda, y porque se escuchaban que esta se quejaba supusieron que algo andaba mal; así que sigilosamente acudieron a donde se escuchaba su voz internándose entre los arbustos de una gran matorral para poder espiar con más libertad.

.

.

— ¡Estoy tan cansada! —gritó el hada enrojecida. — ¿Por qué no soy un hada normal? —se reprochó rodando los ojos.

—Tal vez porque sería muy aburrido. —trató de ayudar Cooper.

—Ja que gracioso…eso es lo que mamá solía decirme…

— ¿Tu mamá? —preguntó curioso el troll.

—Sí… mi mamá, se llama Kalindi… es la reina de las hadas.

— _¡ ¡ ¡ ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ?! ! ! !_ —saltaron Cooper y los arbustos detrás de él por la impresión.

—ay… ¡¿qué fue eso?!

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —gritó Lavander posicionándose enfrente de Cooper para protegerlo.

Los arbustos siguieron temblando, cuando de repente, de entre las hierbas salió el exaltado Bo, y la cabeza del Kaiser, el cual había quedado enredado entre el matorral.

—Ah… son ustedes. —suspiró el hada más tranquila.

—Pero que dices hada….¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan serena?!¡¿CÓMO QUE ERES HIJA DE LA REINA DE LAS HADAS?! —exclamó el gnomo con la boca tan abierta que Lavander calculó mentalmente los pocos centímetros que le faltaban para que esta llegara al suelo.

—Sí, ¿no se los había dicho? ….Ah no,… nunca se los dije, porque nunca preguntaron.

— ¡Es impactante, eres la princesa de las hadas! —exclamó Kaiser aun atrapado entre los arbustos.

— ¡ay! ¿Qué tiene de impresionante? —respondió el hadita restándole importancia. — Si creen que soy heredera o algo por el estilo, no es así, no soy la única, primero van mis otras dos hermanas.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE HERMANAS?! —siguió gritando el impactado Bo.

—Sí, ¿no se los dije tampoco? Ah… no, pero sí, tengo dos hermanas, mi hermana mayor Mala, líder de la guardia de los defensores del ala, y mi hermana Atali líder de las hadas de las alas plateadas; y yo soy la menor: Lavander, el hada que no sabe ni qué rayos quiere. —contó con sarcasmo.

—Pero aun así no dejas de ser una princesa, así como Poppy. —comentó el sorprendido Cooper.

—¡Ah! eso, un "pormenor"… la verdad es como les digo, no me sentía del todo completa con mi familia, por eso mamá, muy a su pesar y el de mis hermanas, me dejaron ir para que pudiera encontrar lo que estoy buscando, pero estoy segura que si pudieran verme estarían defraudadas de mí. —concluyó cabizbaja.

—No digas eso. —pidió Kaiser, pue era el que más comprendía cómo era ese sentimiento y le compartiría su opinión al respecto; sin embargo un trueno en lo más alto del cielo lo alertó así como a los más pequeños.

—Ay, creo que ya va a llover. —dijo Bo viendo que el cielo se tornó de un gris más oscuro.

Sin embargo entre aquel sombrío tono de cielo, algo de repente llamó su atención: un destello. Un destello de luz parecido al de una estrella fugaz que iba directamente hacía ellos.

—¡AY, ¿QUÉ ES ESO?! —gritó alterado y en total pánico.

Los demás se sobresaltaron con el grito del pequeño de barro y al igual que él se vieron amenazados por aquel destello; sin embargo antes de que este pudiera impactarlos, la luz se tornó más pequeña y en cuanto alcanzó un tamaño menos amenazante se tornó en un amiguito conocido:

—¡Sir Allard! —reconoció Lavander al pequeño fantasma. —Que susto nos diste…

—Sí, casi me matas del susto… fantasma metiche. —refunfuñó Bo, con su mano en su pecho para calmar la taquicardia. — ¿Fantasma, también viniste a buscar a Lavander?

El fantasma asintió y los rodeó a todos tornándose de color azul parecido al de la bestia.

—A todos…—interpretó Lavander. — Y también… ¿La reina Astrid está ordenando a todos volver?

El fantasma volvió a asentir.

— ¿Cómo le entiendes? —preguntó Kaiser impresionado.

—Dah… lenguaje de señas. —contestó esta como si de una experta se tratara. —Pero luego les enseño, tenemos que irnos.

Viendo que el panorama empeoraría en unos minutos más, los demás presentes concordaron con el hada; los más pequeños montaron al lobo quien junto con el fantasma los llevaron de vuelta al castillo donde los demás habitantes se preparaban para sobrellevar la tormenta que se aproximaba.

.

.

La lluvia empezó a caer con ligereza sobre todo el castillo y los alrededores de la isla de Nomen; entre Astrid y Toothless apresuraron tanto a dragones como a trolles para que se resguardaran en un refugio cálido que utilizaban para tales ocasiones.

— ¿Dónde están Kaiser, esa hada y el gnomo? —preguntó Astrid notando que eran los que faltaban.

—Y también falta Cooper. —avisó la preocupada Poppy quien llegaba con Stormfly de buscar a su amiga perdido.

— ¿dónde se habrán metido? —musitó Toothless mirando a su alrededor, más no vio al lobo vegetariano en el rincón donde solía descansar.

—¡Usssh!… iré a buscarlos. —bufó Astrid irritada. —Quédense aquí.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el exterior, la entrada al castillo se iluminó con un destello blanco.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Poppy.

—Creo que son ellos—distinguió Stormfly muy apenas.

Y no se equivocó, pues cuando aquel destello se fue haciendo más pequeño, se reveló que se trataba del inquieto fantasma, que en compañía con el lobo, escoltaban a los más pequeños.

—¡¿En dónde estaban?! —se apresuró a regañar Astrid en cuanto las criaturas los alcanzaron en el refugio.

—Lo siento reina, no fue nuestra intención llegar tarde. —se disculpó Kaiser por todos agachando la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

—¡Relájese reina! —exclamó el relajado Cooper, quien aprovechando la postura del lobo se deslizó por su cabeza para bajar. —Fuimos al jardín de la concentración a buscar lo que no podemos encontrar.

—Sí claro, y lo único que descubrimos es que Lavander es la princesa de las hadas. —narró Bo con sarcasmo.

—¡¿ _QUÉ TÚ QUÉ_?! —gritaron Poppy y Stormfly al mismo tiempo, viendo impresionadas al hada.

—Sí. —asintió la nerviosa Lavander entre dientes. —Pero así es… y es una historia aburrida… no quiero contarla.

—No te preocupes… no queremos escucharla. —dijo Astrid, la única que le restó importancia, muy a diferencia de la boquiabierta Poppy que si estaba muy interesada en saber el chisme completo. — Lo bueno es que ya están todos aquí… así que descansen… creo que está tormenta durará toda la noche.

Las criaturas asintieron obedientes y se disponían a retirarse; sin embargo…

— Oigan….¿No creen que falte alguien? —preguntó Stormfly viendo alrededor y sintiendo que hacía falta otro ser que solía hablar mucho también.

—Sí, Hiccup. —contestó Toothless como si fuera obvio. —Ya no lo vi desde que se decidió que iríamos a ver a los limpiadores.

—Es cierto, no ha salido de su habitación desde que le pedí que preparara todo lo que necesitaría. —comentó la bestia pensante.

Para Poppy y Toothless no pasó por desapercibido aquel comentario, más que nada por el tono preocupante que la bestia había utilizado; y rápidamente sus mentecillas idearon algo que podría ayudarla.

—¡¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?! —Sugirieron dragón y troll mismo tiempo.

Al ver que ambos habían tenido la misma idea se gruñeron rencorosos al no saber cuáles eran las intenciones del otro.

—¡¿Qué, yo… y yo por qué?! —se exaltó Astrid ignorando la pelea mental del troll y del hada, pues tenía su propio conflicto con sus tripas que se sobresaltaron al escuchar tal sugerencia.

—Eh… ¿cómo que para qué?...para qué tú…—balbuceó el dragón sin considerar esa pregunta en su plan, daba por hecho que ella, como un humano normal, obedecería e iría a buscarlo

—Pues ¿por qué más?… —rio la animosa Poppy, ella si tenía el plan detallado tanto en su mente como en su libro de recortes. — _para que así le puedas dar toda tu ternu_ ….

Sin embargo aquello tonada de esa cursi canción no sería completada, ya que un cabello negro envolvió la boca de la troll y la selló; Branch había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar la situación.

—Para que le prepare la cena. —sugirió Branch con nerviosismo.

De repente un gruñido en el estómago de Astrid se hizo escuchar, esta apenada y refunfuñona, posicionó su mano en su estómago delatador, quien de nada más de acordarse de la comida que le preparaba su invitado saltaba de la felicidad, maldecía la hora en que Hiccup Haddock le había dado aquella deliciosa sopa, ahora no podía vivir sin su comida.

—Usssh… ¡está bien! —exclamó más azulada de lo normal. —Iré a buscarlo… ¡tengo mucha hambre!

Y dando pisotones se fue del refugio en dirección al lugar de las habitaciones de los invitados; al verla irse; Poppy y se zafó del cabello de Branch y trató de alcanzarla, pero fue raptada nuevamente por el sedoso cabello de aquel troll que se estaba convirtiendo en su tormento.

—¡Ya Branch… yo sólo quiero observar, y quiero sugerirle a Astrid que mejor ella cocine algo para él!

—Si ella cocina lo matará antes de que pueda romper el hechizo. ¡Apégate al plan Poppy! —regañó el troll gruñón y la soltó una vez que Astrid se perdió de su vista.

—Es que su método es muy lento. —refutó Poppy como niña chiquita.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo. —rodó Toothless los ojos al escuchar a la princesa.

—Ustedes ya verán… mi método será más efectivo. —amenazó la rosada a ambos y molesta se volvió al refugio ante la mirada preocupada de todos sus cómplices.

Toothless resopló con tan persistente cómplice.

—Stormfly por favor… ayúdame a evitar que haga una tontería.

—No sé si podré. — se lamentó la dragona. —Poppy es muy sagaz… pero no te preocupes haré lo que pueda.

—Gracias. —suspiró Toothless con una sonrisa dragoniana.

Quedando ese acuerdo de por medio, ambos dragones se quedaron viendo fijamente, ojos amarillos sobre ojos verdes; una acción que desde hace mucho no hacían y en la cual en ese momento le encontraron cierta clase de júbilo. ¿Qué era eso? Probablemente lo sabían más no se atrevían a decirlo, debido a la gran diferencia de especies que había entre ellos, pero si aquello era más fuerte que su naturaleza, ¿qué se supone que deberían de hacer?

—Cof..cof ¡Oigan pichones con escamas…!—interrumpió el amargado Branch con un molesto carraspeo. — ¿Les parece si ya podemos descansar? —preguntó señalando a donde el resto de dragones y trolles estaban acomodados en el refugio.

—¿Vamos? —invitó Toothless tímidamente.

La nadder asintió de la misma forma, y se preparó para buscar un lugarcito junto con su mejor amigo, mientras se imaginaba muy por dentro de ella que aquel día sería muy bueno, hasta que de repente, una abrupta luz luminosa pasó por en medio de ellos y rompió su momento.

— ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Es Sir Allard! —respondió el hada pasando también por en medio de ellos. — ¡Espérame yo también quiero ir! —gritó ruidosamente al fantasma.

— ¡Hey espera, no te vayas!—trató de detener el furia nocturna.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Lavander había salido del refugio, y detrás de ella, salió Bo, y detrás de este Kaiser, y detrás de este salió Cooper, cada uno gritando el nombre del que seguía, a excepción del despistado troll que sólo buscaba fiesta.

— ¡No se vayan! —siguió insistiendo el dragón a cada uno de ellos, pero cuando una troll rosada le pasó entre las patas supo que no habría poder dragoniano que detuviera a todos esos locos.

—Ay Amaru… ¿Por qué no sólo haces que uno de ellos me dé un tiro con una ballesta? —resopló el cansado e ignorado dragón. —Ni modo, vamos por ellos.

—¿Vamos? Me suena a manada —protestó Branch. —Yo no tengo ninguna intención de seguir a ese montón de locos, me refugiaré con todos los demás, así que Toothless, nadder… buena suerte con ellos.

—¡Eso sí que no! —respondió el dragón negro empujándolo con su hocico para que subiera a su cabeza. — Si esa loca de Poppy intenta algo, tú eres el principal que debe detenerla.

—Así es… sólo espero que no nos metan en problemas… a Astrid no le gusta que salgamos cuando llueve. —apresuró Stormfly saliendo del refugio.

.

.

Mientras tanto, dentro del castillo.

Por alguna extraña razón Astrid no sabía con qué excusa entrar a la habitación de Hiccup, porque entraría eso era seguro, era la reina después de todo y no tenía por qué tocar, según ella.

— _Hiccup… prepárame la cena… ¡tengo hambre!_ —practicó frente a la puerta. —No, no… nunca le he ordenado… él sólo lo hace. —suspiró sintiendo esa nueva molestia estomacal. _—¡Hey Hiccup… ya hace hambre!..._ mmmm no… que estúpido suena eso… además pensará que quiero que me haga de comer, bueno es lo que quiero, pero luego pensará que soy una floja que no sabe cocinarse por sí sola y es verdad, pero no soy floja, pero… ¡argggg!…me siento tonta hablando conmigo misma.

Cansada de no saber con qué pretexto entrar a esa habitación, se recargó sobre la puerta sin percatarse que esta no estaba del todo cerrada y en cuanto apoyó su peso esta se abrió casi al mismo tiempo que ella se caía de espaldas, aunque gracias a su cola, recuperó pronto el equilibrio; más eso no la salvaba de que ahora se encontrara dentro de la habitación del herrero.

Se preparó rápidamente para la excusa que daría por irrumpir de esa manera, sin embargo pese a lo que pensó que pasaría, su herrero no la había visto en tan vergonzosa postura; así que se reincorporó rápidamente y se internó más en la habitación para buscarlo; no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, pues Hiccup, el causante de sus dolores, estaba dormido tranquilamente sobre la mesa que usaba de escritorio, parecía que se había quedado dormido mientras hacía la lista de lo que necesitaría.

Lenta y silenciosamente se empezó a acercar hacia donde estaba, y cuando llegó a su altura se inclinó de manera que lo pudiera observar con más detalle; y todo lo que él era le resultaba muy extraño, precisamente en ese momento no sabía exactamente como describirlo, a su parecer, Hiccup lucía tranquilo, en paz consigo mismo y otra palabra que no sabía exactamente cómo utilizar.

—¿Lindo? —susurró despacito. Sin embargo negó con la cabeza, esa no era la palabra, era algo más para mayores, lo que los hacía sentir "atraído" hacia algo. — ¿Atractivo?

Una palabra que no escuchaba de su boca ni de nadie en años, y que al susurrarla más que revolverle el estómago le aceleró el corazón.

—Ay ¿qué me pasa? —se alejó avergonzada del durmiente herrero para que no la escuchara. —Hiccup me parece atractivo— susurró empezando a sentir un aumento en su temperatura—… ¡está bien! **¡ ¡ ¡ ¡¿PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO! ! ! !** —gritó frustrada al techo.

—¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué?¡ ¡¿Qué?! —se levantó el herrero asustado con tremendo grito, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a su anfitriona dándole la espalda en medio de su habitación.

La temperatura y el color de Astrid cambiaron a casi un tono morado al ver lo que su gritona frustración había provocado, con movimiento casi robótico se giró un poco para dirigirse al herrero.

—Hola. —saludó torpemente.

— ¿Hola?... ¿pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Los demás están bien? —cuestionó rápidamente él poniéndose de pie.

—Eh… no, yo sólo venía a…. _piensa Astrid..._ — y rápidamente enfocó su vista en un nuevo punto, la ventana en donde era visible la suave llovizna. —A… decirte que está lloviendo… si la lluvia continúa para mañana no podremos ir con esos limpiadores.

—Oh…—Hiccup miró hacia la ventana confirmando así lo dicho por la bestia. —Ya veo, espero que pronto se aplaque…

—Eh… sí, y bueno sólo quería decirte eso, sigue con lo tuyo.

Trató de despedirse para salir huyendo lo más rápido que pudiera; sin embargo…

—¡Espera!

Se detuvo sin atreverse a verlo.

—Te acompaño, prepararé la cena. —lo escuchó decir.

El que le dijera eso hizo que sus entrañas se revolvieran una y otra vez, y a pesar de estar respirando como le había aconsejado Branch, estás seguían y seguían revolviéndose, pero lo extraño, es que ya no le resultaron irritantes, al contrario le gustaba la sensación. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

—¿Y que se te antoja? —preguntó el herrero inocente de lo que le pasaba.

—Mmmm… no lo sé. —respondió esta apenada. —Lo que tú quieras.

Una respuesta muy sorpresiva para Hiccup, ya que generalmente ella hacía la solicitud y él sólo la ejecutaba; sonrió por sus adentros al sentir que su amistad con la bestia seguía mejorando día a día.

—Entonces Mi lady… le prepararé algo especial. —ccomentó como si de un chef profesional se tratara..

Más entrañas alborotadas; Astrid evitó reír ya que no le gustaba ni su sonrisa ni su risa; pero aceptó con alegría los términos y no cabía duda que sería un gran día para ella pues tendría buena compañía.

O al menos eso pensó.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a la vieja cocina, de repente tanto ella como Hiccup fueron testigos de cómo una fulminante luz destelló por uno de los pasillos cercanos; y detrás de esta luz muchas de las criaturas, que se suponen debían estar descansando en la calidez del refugio, la seguían.

—Es Toothless y Stormfly. —distinguió Hiccup a los últimos en pasar. — ¿habrá pasado algo?

—No lo sé… pero voy a averiguarlo. —resopló Astrid al ver que su día no sería como lo esperado.

La bestia y el herrero se apresuraron a seguirlos; pronto, ambos se vieron recorrieron los largos pasillos del viejo castillo hasta una puerta que daba a otro camino de piedras en el exterior y que este conducía a otro área del castillo, hacía un salón en particular que removió otro tipo de sentimiento en Astrid.

Hiccup siguió corriendo a la par de la reina hasta que esta se detuvo abruptamente a unos metros de donde se estaban todas las curiosas criaturas, las cuales aguardaban frente a una gran puerta de madera que era tocada con insistencia por el hada, la única que estaba haciendo escándalo.

—Pero qué…—refunfuñó Astrid molesta porque estuvieran irrumpiendo en ese santuario olvidado y a la vez sintiendo una culpa que desde meses atrás no sentía.

—Astrid… tranquila, debe haber una explicación. —trató de detener el herrero al detectar la incomodidad y molestia en ella.

Pero ella no hizo caso a su petición, y con un porte realmente serio y muy molesto se dirigió hacia las criaturas que al notar su presencia se irguieron nerviosos ante ella, a excepción de Lavander, que seguía esperanzada porque el fantasma le abriera.

—¡¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?! —gruñó con molestia.

—¡Fue Lavander! —acusó de inmediato el miedoso de Bo cubriendo sus ojos.

—No está permitido estar aquí… ¡LO SABEN! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Todas las criaturas, a excepción de Toothless y la insistente hada, temieron por las represalias que la bestia pudiera tomar contra ellos.

—Lo siento reina. Pero yo quiero entrar como Sir Allard. —refutó Lavander poniéndose su altura.

—¿Sir Allard? ¿Quién es ese y como te atreves a desafiarme? —cuestionó Astrid irritada.

—Bájale a tu humor bestiAstrid, ella se refiere al fantasma, así le puso. —respondió Toothless con cierta molestia en su voz, ya que para nada le gustaba estar frente a esa habitación.

En cuanto Astrid lo escuchó refunfuñar, no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos ya que después de todo, y a pesar de la tregua que tenía con este, aún existía ese amargo pasado entre ambos.

— No entiendo nada, ¿Qué hay ahí?... ¿Acaso ahí están...? —trató de comprender Hiccup.

—Así es. —interrumpió la bestia cabizbaja. — Ahí están las personas malditas de Nomen.

Hiccup tragó saliva, y así como los demás también le dio curiosidad por lo que había detrás de la puerta; más no estaba seguro si era buena idea de que cualquiera entrara.

—Por favor reina, quiero entrar sólo para ver qué hace Sir Allard. Para saber si me puede dar una pista de lo que estoy buscando, no sé porque, pero creo que la respuesta está ahí.

—Lavander, mejor ya no la hagas enojar. —masculló Bo entre dientes.

—Si no la abre, créame que encontraré una manera de entrar. —declaró Lavander con los brazos cruzados.

—¿No te rendirás verdad? —cuestionó Astrid sintiéndose retada por la pequeña.

—Así es.

La respuesta tan directa del hada, hizo que la temperatura de Astrid aumentara, pero respiró, una y otra vez hasta que esta se normalizó y le permitió pensar con más claridad.

—Está bien. —aceptó resoplando.

La respuesta de la bestia sorprendió a todos los presentes, en especial a Toothless y Stormfly que conociéndola de años, era la primera vez que le abriría la puerta a extraños.

—¡Yuju, se lo agradezco reina!

—Pero en cuanto sacies tu curiosidad no quiero que ¡TÚ! ni nadie más entre de nuevo, incluyendo a ese fantasma que veré la forma de que no entre si no tienen nada que hacer ahí.

—Astrid no es necesario que hagas esto. —trato de detener Hiccup, pero la bestia rechazó nuevamente sus recomendaciones.

—Silencio tú, lindo herrero. — detuvo Lavander. —Y reina Astrid, acepto los términos.

Quedando aquel acuerdo entre mujeres, Astrid caminó refunfuñando a una parte de la pared en donde había un bloque falso, el cual al removerlo se descubrió que ahí ocultaba la llave.

—Ahhh… con que ahí la ocultaba. —observó Lavander curiosa todos sus movimientos.

—No te aproveches, la ocultaré en nuevo lugar en cuanto termine esta estupidez.

Dando su comentario final, la bestia abrió las pesadas puertas del recinto, revelando un viejo y descuidado lugar carcomido por la naturaleza y el tiempo.

—Uhhhhhh…—festejó Lavander como si fuera un espectáculo, mientras que los demás no se atrevieron a entrar por miedo a la bestia.

— ¡Anden!… el zoológico de humanos está abierto. —invitó Astrid a los demás a que se regocijaran con el dolor ajeno.

—Astrid no te molestes; tal vez la que necesita entrar a esa habitación eres tú. —dijo Hiccup cuidadosamente.

Viniendo ese comentario de la boca de él, Astrid sintió un malestar en su estómago que dolió.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó con la voz entrecortada y con la mirada en el suelo.

—Porque es tu pueblo, y es normal que te preocupes por ellos…hace mucho que no los ves ¿verdad?

La bestia oprimió sus labios, y se sintió una desconsideraba por descuidar tanto a las personas que estaban así por su culpa.

—Yo te acompañaré, esta vez no estás sola. —ofreció Hiccup gentilmente su mano, ya que creía que su amiga necesitaba eso para poderse abrir aún más con él, con los dragones y trolles; para que juntos pudieran enfrentar aquella injusta maldición.

El corazón de Astrid ahora fue el que se sobresaltó _, "ahora no estás sola_ ", fue lo más se le había quedado. ¿Eso era cierto?

—Cierto reina, yo estoy aquí también. —dijo Kaiser tratando de ser empático.

—Y yo Astrid, lo sabes. —dijo Stormfly también demostrándole su apoyo.

—Y por supuesto que yo también. —dijo Poppy saltando desde la cabeza de la nadder.

—Y yo. —saltó igualmente Cooper.

—Y creo que yo también. —dijo Bo tratando de no verse muy falso.

Astrid trató de ocultar la emoción que las palabras de todos ellos le hicieron sentir, se sintió "feliz" pues después de años, por fin había criaturas que no le temían, y que sobre todo la apoyaban; sin embargo aún faltaban dos criaturas más.

—¿T-Toothless? —llamó Hiccup precavidamente. — ¿Branch?

—Lo siento, yo me tengo que ir. —se despidió el furia nocturna lo más gentil que pudo, al igual que Branch que no estaba interesado en tratar con las rocas humanos, le bastaba con el trabajo que actualmente tenía.

—Toothless. —susurró Stormfly para retenerlo; sin embargo este no hizo caso y se fue a paso lento por el pasillo, solamente con la compañía de Branch.

Hiccup se preocupó de que la reacción del dragón fuera afectar la tregua que había de por medio con la bestia y trató de pensar como disculparse con Astrid en su nombre; sin embargo…

—No te preocupes Hiccup. — la escuchó decir. —Es normal que no me perdone, ni a mi pueblo, está en su derecho y no esperaba menos, y es un dragón honorable, no romperá nuestra tregua por esta tontería, puedes sentirte tranquilo.

—Oh no, no, … yo….entiendo. —respondió este rascando su cabello. — ¿Estás lista para entrar? —señaló a la puerta.

Astrid respiró hondamente y asintió muy apenas; una vez lista se internó junto con Hiccup en aquella habitación maldita, seguida de las demás criaturas que con mucho respeto la acompañarían.

.

.

En cuanto Lavander entró a la habitación, más que nostalgia sintió emoción, estar en lugares prohibidos le causaba cierta euforia y esa habitación no sería la excepción.

—¡ ¡ ¡Sir Allard, ¿dónde estás?! ! ! —empezó a llamar como una loca. —¡Sir Allard, SIR ALLAAAAARD CONTESTAAAA!

Ante aquel exigente llamado, un pequeño destello de luz se hizo notar por encima de un viejo pedestal donde había una pequeña escultura de la cabeza de un hombre bárbaro.

—¡Sir Allard! —acudió la feliz hada con él. — ¡mírame, por fin entré! Por favor, sé que tú puedes decirme… ¿es aquí donde está lo que estoy buscando? —preguntó esperanzada.

Sin embargo el ente parecía estar en una especie de letargo y no respondió a su pregunta.

—¡Sir Allard, DESPIERTA! —exigió irritada. — ¿Acaso cuando vienes aquí es lo único que haces?

El fantasma abrió lentamente sus redondos ojos solo para asentir, y después se volvió a sumir en su letargo.

—Ussshh…creo que después de todo si fue una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí. — se lamentó la cansada hada, viendo desde aquel lugar que los demás junto con la reina parecía estar en un tour por toda la habitación.

Viendo que el fantasma no la ayudaría, mejor se regresó para merodear el lugar junto con los demás y ver si podría sacar algo de provecho a la vista de la habitación prohibida.

.

.

.

—Todas estas personas… ¿estaban aquí? —observó Hiccup con nostalgia.

—No todas, como te había contado yo tuve que mover muchas que estaban en el exterior para resguardarlas aquí.

—Cierto que tonto, lo siento.

Astrid negó aquello con la cabeza.

—Cada vez son menos, con el paso del tiempo muchos se han deshecho, se han hecho polvo. —siguió narrando la bestia poniéndose de cuclillas para tomar un poco de la tierra que había esparcido por el salón. —Murieron siendo piedras.

—No pensé que fuera así de grave. —dijo Hiccup poniéndose también de cuclillas. — ¿Eso quiere decir que estás personas siguen viviendo encerrados en estas piedras verdad?

—Así es…

.

Stormfly, Poppy y las demás criaturas seguían merodeando por los alrededores, sólo Lavander en cuanto terminó sus asuntos con el fantasma, siguió el recorrido de la bestia y el herrero con mucho sigilo y escuchó atentamente todo lo que platicaban.

.

.

—Por ejemplo, él... —señaló la bestia a una estatua que había caído en plena huida. —Se llamaba Lenny, y era un niño demasiado prepotente, era un desgraciado, aunque obviamente nunca le hubiera deseado este mal.

— ¿Un niño dices? —cuestionó incrédulo Hiccup, pues la estatua que veía era la de un hombre adulto, bastante fornido, pero que en esa posición se veía aterrorizado.

—Sí, se supone que tenía 12 años cuando Amaru lanzó su maldición.

—Vaya, realmente esta creciendo dentro de esta roca.

—Sí…—susurró la nostálgica bestia. —Y por aquí… están ellos…

— ¿Ellos? —repitió Hiccup sin saber exactamente a quienes se refería.

Astrid sólo asintió y lo guio hacia otro extremo, casi a la mitad del salón donde se detuvo frente a las estatuas de cuatro jóvenes, tres chicos y una chica.

— ¿Tus amigos? —se impactó Hiccup recordando lo que Astrid le había contado de cuatro niños que habían intentado salvarla.

Cuando hizo aquella pregunta notó que la bestia apretó sus puños, y aunque le diera la espalda sabía que le causaba dolor ver a esas personas hechas piedra.

—Sí. —respondió muy apenas. —Te presento…Snotlout. —señaló a la piedra de un joven chaparrito pero muy fornido. —Él tendía a hablar de más en ocasiones, y era un cabeza de carnero, pero era mi amigo cabeza de carnero. —Sonrió por la veces en que su amigo le sacaba canas verdes.—Luego Fishlegs. —presentó a la otra roca. —Era muy inteligente y también era un gran hablador, aunque claro de cosas más inteligentes que Snotlout, siempre fue muy tímido y hasta un poco cobarde con lo de las peleas, pero ese día…

Astrid ahogó un grito al recordar como aquel niño regordete se había lanzado con valentía para ayudarla,

—Hey tranquila. —dijo Hiccup poniendo su mano sobre su hombro para apoyarla.

Astrid asintió y siguió con las presentaciones.

—Ellos son Tuffnut y Ruffnut, hermanos gemelos como se puede apreciar… eran bastante locos, y podían hacer reír a cualquiera, eran muy bromistas e inteligentes a su manera.

—Ya veo. —dijo Hiccup sin saber que más decir. —Realmente fueron valientes.

La bestia trató de reprimir su dolor, pero era casi imposible.

—Y por mi culpa están así.

.

.

Lavander seguía espiando a la bestia y al herrero de cerca, y cuando estos pretendieron acudir con las otras estatuas jóvenes, les ganó carrera y se escondió detrás de la estatua de Ruffnut para seguir escuchando las anécdotas de la reina.

Desde su posición, apreció y escuchó que tan doloroso era para la reina ver a sus seres queridos ahí, se sintió tonta por haberla chantajeado para que la dejara entrar, cuando en ese recinto no había más que dolor.

— _y por mi culpa están así._

.

.

—No Astrid. —trató de tranquilizar Hiccup. — ¡Nada de esto fue tu culpa!

La exclamación del herrero llamó la atención de las demás criaturas, quienes preocupadas se acercaron a ver qué pasaba; encontrándose con una escena muy lamentable para la bestia, la cual no quiso escuchar excusas y se volvió hacia las estatuas de sus amigos.

—Y yo que los traté muy mal. —dijo con dolor. —Destruí las flores que Fishlegs me había llevado, los empujé… les dije inútiles…yo sólo… perdónenme, por favor. —susurró con dolor tocando la mejilla de la estatua de la joven Ruffnut.

" _Te perdono"_ Escuchó decir de repente a la estatua.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Astrid se echó para atrás totalmente espantada, y no sólo ella, Hiccup y los demás que habían escuchado a la estatua de Ruffnut hablar.

¿Acaso era posible? ¿Ruffnut estaba volviendo?, pensó rápidamente Astrid cuyo corazón empezó a bombear del regocijo de aquel milagro; sin embargo...

— " _Te perdono, no te preocupes, eres mi amiga"…_ Creo que es lo que ella diría —dijo la sonriente Lavander revelando que ella era la que había hablado por la estatua.

Astrid no podía siquiera articular palabra alguna pues realmente había creído que su amiga había vuelto; sin embargo aquel infortunio había sido como si alguien la hubiera llevado al cielo sólo para dejarla caer en el momento menos pensado.

—Reina Astrid yo creo…

— ¡Cállate! —silenció esta despectivamente. — ¿Te divertiste? —reprochó con los ojos enrojecidos.

Lavander se entumió al verla, más no se dejó mostrar débil ya que creyó que eso la haría enfurecer más.

—Astrid…tranquila. —intervino Hiccup temiendo que ella tuviera una reacción como la del pasado.

Al escucharlo, la bestia sólo reprimió su furia y dolor, les dio la espalda a todos y se retiró furiosa no sin antes advertirles que en cuantos terminaran de divertirse se largaran de ahí.

—Bien hecho Lavander. —reprochó Bo casi infartado.

—Ahora si te pasaste. —regañó Kaiser, Lavander se encogió de hombros ya que no esperaba eso del lobo.

—¡Calma todos!, no fue culpa de nadie…—resopló Hiccup cansado. —intentaré calmar un poco las cosas, por lo pronto todos salgan de aquí.

Dada la orden, el herrero salió corriendo para buscar la bestia.

—Anda Lavander, ya escuchaste al Hipocate ¡vámonos de aquí!. —ordenó Bo para que acudiera con él.

Sin embargo; la silenciosa hada no mencionó palabra alguna y tampoco podía moverse, ya que por muy dentro de su corazón algo empezó a nacer, un extraño seguimiento el cual le decía que no debía hacerle caso al gnomo gruñón; sino hacer todo lo contrario.

— ¿Qué es esto? —susurró tocándose el pecho.

Entonces Sir Allard despertó de su letargo con todo su esplendor sólo para acudir con ella.

—Sir Allard… ¿esto es lo que querías mostrarme?

El fantasma rodó los ojos haciéndose el desentendido, luego se giró hacia las estatuas donde estaban los amigos de la bestia, Lavander también los observó y aquel sentimiento pronto se convirtió en la respuesta de lo que siempre estuvo buscando.

—¿Alguien quiere decirme qué pasa? —preguntó Poppy al ver al hada y al fantasma ensimismados.

—Chicos, ¿están bien? —preguntó también Stormfly.

Sin embargo, la única respuesta que recibieron del hada es que salió disparada hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde vas? —gritoneó Bo.

—A hacer correcto, ¡Creo que por fin encontré lo que buscaba! —gritoneó esta en la salida de aquel santuario y cuya voz hizo eco en todo el pasillo.

.

.

.

Hiccup seguía buscando a la bestia por los alrededores; al no dar con ella, rápidamente pensó que esta se iría a refugiar en su torre, así que corrió lo más rápido que le daban las piernas hacia aquel lugar; sin embargo al pasar por uno de los tantos pasillos externo del castillo detuvo su correteo pues encontró a quien buscaba, posicionada en el jardín justo debajo de la lluvia.

—Astrid. —susurró preocupado al verla en tan lamentable escena.

Acudiría con ella para tratar de convencerla de que volviera y se cubriera de la lluvia; sin embargo…

— ¡Espera lindo herrero!

— ¡¿Lavander, qué haces aquí?! —exclamó este espantado.

—Por favor, déjame ir con ella. —pidió la pequeña hada. —Por favor, tengo que decirle algo.

—Eh… no sé, tal vez no sea buena idea.

—¡Por favor! —insistió Lavander con firmeza. —Tengo que decirle lo que encontré…

El herrero no comprendió que quiso decir, pero viendo que ella parecía tener la solución a la depresión de la bestia accedió a su petición y esperó bajo el techo de aquel pasillo exterior.

Con la misma osadía con la que se había enfrentado al humano y a la bestia; el hada se expuso a la lluvia; por lo pequeña que era le era muy pesado volar en esas condiciones; sin embargo no se rindió y siguió su camino hacia donde aguardaba la melancólica bestia, la cual estaba cabizbaja con su cabello mojado cubriendo su rostro.

—Reina Astrid. —llamó una vez que llegó con ella.

—Te dije que te fueras de aquí. —balbuceó esta lentamente entre dientes.

—No me iré de aquí. —desafió el hada a pesar de que sus alas empezaban a sentir el peso del agua. —Aquí me quedaré hasta que me escuche.

—¿No fue suficiente? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

—Decirle que lo siento…y ¡ay!. —dijo el hada decayendo por el cansancio.

A pesar del enojo, Astrid al verla en problemas no pudo ignorarla y extendió rápidamente su palma para sostenerla.

—Gracias, no cabe duda que la reina es una buena persona. —suspiró aliviada Lavander.

—¿Qué cosa? —balbuceó Astrid empezando a sentir sus emociones revueltas.

—Es la verdad, me disculpo sinceramente por lo pasó allá en esa habitación; no lo hice con mala intención y realmente creo que su amiga no le guarda ningún rencor.

Astrid no supo que decir, tenía un nudo en la garganta que la estaban haciendo soltar unas lagrimitas que se camuflaban con las gotas de la lluvia.

—También quiero decirle que ya encontré lo que buscaba. —siguió el hada poniéndose de pie en su palma.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? ¿Y qué es eso? —preguntó Astrid en un susurró, por una extraña razón ahora sí sintió gran curiosidad por tal enigma.

—A ti. —confesó la sonriente hada. —encontré mi lugar aquí contigo Astrid—dijo con confianza. —Quisiera ayudarte a proteger a tu pueblo, es lo que dice mi corazón que debe hacer.

— ¿Qué tú qué? —cuestionó esta incrédula.

—Que quiero ser la guardiana de tus estatuas… ¿puedo? Prometo mantenerlas a salvo.

Astrid soltó una risita con tal ocurrencia, pero aquella desafiante actitud, el valor y la perseverancia del hada la hicieron aceptar sin siquiera que lo pensara, sin cuestionar nada; por una extraña razón confiaba en que esa hadita podría mantener en mejores condiciones a su pueblo que ella.

—Entonces… ¿Es un trato? —extendió Lavander su pequeña mano.

Astrid sonrió mostrando todos esos horribles dientes y colmillos que tenía, y extendió su largo dedo índice para estrecharla con la mano del hada.

—Trato hecho.

Cerrado aquel nuevo trato, la lluvia dejó de caer incesantemente para pasar a una llovizna más ligera que probablemente se terminaría en cuestión de minutos.

—Entonces creo que empezaré mañana. —susurró el hada viendo al cielo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la lluvia se había acabado, el cielo había amanecido despejado mostrando al sol con todo su esplendor; y en el castillo y sus habitantes estaban más activos que nunca.

—Y ya saben, si vienen intrusos utilicen sus técnicas desde las barreras del castillo, no permitan que nadie extraño entre hasta que lleguemos. Hookfang, eres el encargado de la división de fuego, Meatlug tú…

—Sí Astrid, ya no los dijiste tres veces. No te preocupes, todo se hará como se diga. —intervino Lavander salvando a los dragones de recibir nuevamente todas esas instrucciones.

—Ah… sí, claro, y te encargo mucho ese lugar.

— ¡Claro!... no te preocupes, con el equipo Kaiser, Bo y Sir Allard nadie entrará a esa habitación. —dijo la animada hada abrazándose al fastidiado Bo.

—Sí, viva…—festejó falsamente el gnomo.

—Se los encargo mucho, mucho…—siguió pidiendo la bestia al hada y en general a todos los dragones y trolles que se quedarían.

—Sí Astrid… anda, debemos irnos. —apuró Hiccup tomándola del brazo o si no esta nunca se iría. .

— ¡Se los encargo! —gritó Astrid una vez más mientras era arrastrada por Hiccup.

Hiccup la llevó al punto de reunión, donde espera ya el equipo el cual sólo se conformaría por Toothless, Branch, Stormfly, Hiccup y Astrid; o al menos eso creían ya que…

—¡Esperen, nosotros también vamos! —gritó Poppy quien presurosa se acercaba con Cooper.

—Ay, ¿y a esta quien la invitó?! —refunfuñó Branch, quien ya iba muy cómodo en la cabeza de Toothless.

—Lo siento, se acabó el espacio en este viaje. —se alejó Toothless de ellos antes de que estos se subieran en él.

—Poppy regresa, no es un paseo de placer. —advirtió Astrid "gentilmente" para que se fuera.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo perder la oportunidad de ver a Arroyin.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Hiccup.

Branch sólo resopló con fastidio.

—Es el troll que le gusta a Poppy… no le digan a nadie. —susurró el indiscreto de Cooper.

—Oh… bueno, no le veo nada de malo que vengan. —opinó el sonrojado Hiccup dirigiéndose hacia a Astrid.

—¡¿Qué?¡No que no vengan. —replicó tanto el furia nocturna como el amargado troll, pero ambos fueron ignorados.

—Silencio ustedes, por favor, por favor. —siguió rogando Poppy con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Astrid refunfuñó para sus adentros, de escuchar sus ruegos y lo que quejidos de los otros dos se le hacía imposible tomar na decisión; sin embargo al ver la suplicante mirada de Hiccup se le hizo imposible rechazarlo.

—Argggg, ¡está bien! —exclamó fastidiada. —¡Sólo no causen problemas!… Stormfly que vayan contigo, no los pierdas de vista o los amarraré con su cabello. —ordenó fastidiada.

—A la orden Astrid. —dijo la dragona e invitó a su amigos a montarla.

—Ay no que fastidio… si "sus majestades" están listas ¿ya podemos irnos? —resopló Toothless tomado la delantera junto con Branch: el guía.

—Arrrgg… ¿qué me está pasando? —refunfuñó Astrid para si misma mientras se sobaba la sienes.

—Que linda eres Astrid. —dijo de repente el sonriente Hiccup, quien estaba muy agradecido por ayudar a la troll amante del amor.

Y sin saber que efecto tenían sus palabras, Astrid se azuló nuevamente con las entrañas alborotadas y lo único que alcanzó a responder fue un:

—Sí, ¡como sea… ¿no vamos?!

Sólo esperaba que sus entrañas no se desataran más de lo que ya estaba, así como esperaba encontrar con los limpiadores algún remedio para tal malestar; tal vez una medicina especial o por lo menos alguna explicación.

 **Continuará.**

 **Perdonen mucho por los retrasos, me cuesta un poco con este fic escribirlo, además por los tiempos, el trabajo y eso, pero espero les esté gustando. Ahora sí el próximo capítulo será basado en la canción "Be our guest".**

 **Como spoiler, Astrid descubrirá el porqué de sus dolorcitos.**

 **¿Scaldarones cantando?**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas**

 **Sakura Yellow: a ver que teorías se aciertan al final, espero te haya gustado, sorry por el retraso. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: pues de que Hiccup volverá es un hecho, tal como lo marca la historia, aunque le pondré algo de mi toque xD. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **AgHnA: el misterio de Drago se resolverá también, ya lo verás ;), gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Ok, está bien. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: Sorry por la tardanza, es bueno leerte por aquí, espero te esté gustando. Saludos.**

 **Amaido; y lo que hará la mendiga de Poppy XD en el próximo capítulo, aunque también no todo será color rosa para ella. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: Entiendo, últimamente todo esta más pesado para mi, con respecto a lo de Liris, es digamos algo más cercano a lo que todavía depara en el futuro, lo de la estrategia de Drago, es lo que aplicaban algunos reyes (que existieron) para mantener a sus reinos bajo su control. Con respecto a lo del estrés, muy apenas puedo lidiar con el mio, empecé hacer terapia de rompecabezas y mandalas para distraerme un poco de mis problemas** **, si lo llegas a considerar espero te ayude. Saludos.**

 **A los nuevos seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

 **04 de marzo de 2018**


	15. Los limpiadores

**¿Sigue ahí? Espero que sí.**

 **Sorry por la demora, espero que les guste :c**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 _._

 **Los limpiadores.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Para encontrar a los limpiadores, el grupo de viajeros tenía que dirigirse a la costa, esta se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros del centro de Nomen y del castillo en sí, y no era un recorrido largo; sin embargo, si a cierta caminata se le agregaba un factor desesperante el viaje de unos cuantos kilómetros se podía convertir en un recorrido que podía parecer que duraba toda una eternidad…

—10 dragones se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña… como veían que resistía mandaron a llamar ¡¿a quién?!

—¡A otro dragón!

—¡11 dragones se columpiaban…

—¡YA CALLENSE! —Gritó el frustrado Toothless al par de trolles cantores.

—¡Por eso no quería que vinieran! —secundó Branch harto de las cancioncitas.

—Aww… ¿quieres que cambiemos de canción Branch? —preguntó la comprensiva Poppy.

—Lo que quiero es que tú y Copper cierren la boca… de preferencia hasta que termine este viaje y me encuentre lejos de ustedes.

—Awwww… Branch, ¿qué pasa con esos ánimos? ¿Por qué mejor no cantas con nosotros? ¿Eh?

El troll, que iba montando en la cabeza del gruñón de Toothless, prefirió darle la espalda, pues hablar con la princesa de los trolls era como hablar con la pared.

—Stormfly… acércate más a ellos. —pidió la rosada a la dragona que hasta ese momento solo se había dedicado a caminar al compás de los demás.

—Creo que es mejor dejarlos en paz.

—No, que bah… ¡anda! Tengo una idea. —pidió entre risitas.

Con la poca voluntad que tenía para esas cosas, la nadder hizo caso y se acercó a su amigo dragón, al hacerlo, Poppy de un salto llegó a la cabeza de Toothless.

—Hey troll… ¡distancia! —Pidió este de inmediato, no dejaba que cualquiera lo montara.

—Solo un momento Toothless… Branch…—llamó al amargado troll que mantuvo su postura de ignorarla lo más que pudiera. —Todos somos un equipo, y nosotros como trolls, siempre nos damos ánimos cantando, ya sea cuando estés triste, feliz o simplemente para relajarnos.

—Yo no canto Poppy, prefiero el sonido del silencio. —dijo el troll evadiéndola lo más que podía.

Sin embargo, el repentino sonido de las notas de una guitarra lo hicieron volverse hacia la princesa; Poppy, tocaba lentamente el instrumento, que de seguro sacó de entre su cabello, y con una expresión sutil en su mirada lo invitaba a escuchar.

— _Hola vieja amiga oscuridad, vengo hablarte otra vez, porque tengo visiones que suavemente me arrastran dejando semillas mientras duermo, y esas semillas fueron implantados en mi mente que aun permanecen en el sonido del silencio…_

Una canción que llegó al corazón. Todos los viajeros, incluidos Astrid y Hiccup que habían permanecido lejos de su discusión quedaron en silencio con tan dramático desenlace. ¿pero que había de Branch? Era la opinión que más le interesaba a Poppy.

El troll amargado, con una expresión más suavizada a la normal se puso de pie y lentamente se acercó a la troll rosada para después extender sus brazos hacia ella.

—¿Puedo? —pidió la guitarra con suma sutileza.

—Por supuesto. —Entregó Poppy ilusionada por haber llegado al frio corazón del troll.

Aunque dicha emoción no duró mucho cuando este arrojó la guitarra lejos de su alcance y Toothless aprovechó para quemarla con una de sus plasmas.

—Bien hecho, amargado. Rosadita… a tu lugar. —Pidió el furia nocturna.

—Exacto, y en silencio. —terminó Branch tomando asiento de nuevo.

Poppy quedó boquiabierta con tal acción y derrotada regresó a donde la nadder y el silencioso Copper esperaban.

—Eso fue cruel chicos. —dijo Hiccup llegando con Toothless y Branch.

—Pero se lo merecía. —replicó Toothless. —Debe aprender a que cuando alguien dice que no, es un no.

—En eso le doy la razón. —opinó Astrid discretamente. —Aunque creo que hay otras maneras para hacerlo.

—Pues perdonen por tratar de hacer la vida de otros más felices. —dijo la ofendida troll.

—Bien, silencio todos… ¡no más canciones, ni peleas! ¿Entendido? —ordenó la bestia.

—Sí, sí… —respondieron desganados todos.

—Con este equipo es obvio porque no hemos podido romper la maldición. —siguió Poppy murmurando. —¡pero tengo una idea!

—¿qué dices? —preguntó Copper al ver a su princesa balbuceando cosas.

—Eh… nada, nada… Copper, si no podemos cantar… ¡tarareemos!

—¡Ay, no! —gritaron el furia y el troll amargado.

—Creo que es imposible con ella. —rio Hiccup para sus adentros.

—Era algo que ya me esperaba. —concordó Astrid sobando sus sienes. —Pero prefiero que haga eso a que siga con esa fastidiosa cancioncita.

—Ja… si es mejor, por cierto… ¿cuánto crees que hemos avanzado?

—Un par de kilómetros… creo.

—Mmmm….ya veo. —susurró pensativo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—eh… nada, lo que pasa es que… ya sé que no está dentro de nuestros planes, pero yo quería saber… sí…

—¡Ve al grano! —pidió Astrid azulándose al verlo tan torpe.

—¿Crees que podamos pasar a donde quedó mi barco varado?

En ese momento, la bestia detuvo su caminata, Hiccup lo hizo también, mientras que los demás ajenos a ellos siguieron adelantándose.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella desconcertada. —¿Necesitas algo de ahí?

—Ahmmm, quería ver si podía aprovechar material de lo que hubiera ahí… sin embargo lo que realmente quiero ver es en qué condiciones se encuentra para poder repararlo.

—¿Te… quieres ir? —preguntó Astrid con un nudo en el estómago.

—Ahmm no en este momento, es decir, sé que debo cumplir con lo que prometí. —respondió Hiccup señalando al furia nocturna que seguía quejándose por los cantos de la troll. —Pero también tengo una familia que espera por mí.

—¿Tu mamá?

—Sí, y Goober… y bueno mis amigos, ¡amigas!

—Oh…entiendo. —siguió Astrid caminando.

El herrero la siguió, aunque no estaba muy seguro si la bestia había accedido a su petición.

—Hiccup…—llamó esta de repente que casi se cae.

—Sí…

—¿Puedes decirme cómo es tu mamá, es decir… físicamente?

—¿Mamá? Ella es muy hermosa… sus ojos son muy parecidos a los míos, tiene una mirada muy cariñosa, su cabello es también castaño, es alta… me rebasa por un poco y… y no se que más quieras que te diga.

—¿Y tus… amigas? —preguntó azulándose más de lo normal.

—Bueno ellas, Heather por ejemplo, ella tiene un cabello negro muy hermoso y es muy largo, su piel es blanca como la nieve y sus ojos son tan verdes como los míos, de hecho quien no nos conoce cree que somos hermanos, y su hermano Dagur siempre solía decirme así, así que eso nos consideramos.

—¿Su hermano?

—Sí, lamentablemente murió en batalla, por eso Heather y yo procuramos cuidarnos el uno al otro.

—Oh… ya veo… ¿Y la otra chica? Una que dijiste que tenía mi mismo color de cabello.

—¡Camicazi! ¡Ella es tremenda! es muy viva… su piel es aperlada y sus ojos son azules, es un poco más bajita que tú, pero eso no le quita que sea una fierecilla con lo que quiere.

—Mmmm…¿y la otra?…—preguntó Astrid tragando saliva.

—Liris…—suspiró Hiccup al decirlo, mientras que Astrid sintió un retorcijón no en su estomago si no en su corazón.

—Tiene el cabello castaño claro que se ve tan suave cuando el viento la envuelve, sus ojos verdes son como dos esmeraldas, pero más hermosos, es un poco más alta que Camicazi, y su cuerpo es esbelto, justo del tamaño perfecto, su piel es un poco más tenue, como un término medio entre el de Camicazi y el de Heather. Es… realmente hermosa.

—Oh… bueno, entonces… vamos a donde se encuentra tú barco. —concedió Astrid cambiando el tema repentinamente.

—¿Eh?.. ¿ah, sí… Te… ¿te lo agradezco? —respondió Hiccup confundido.

La bestia sólo lo vio de reojo y se abstuvo de comentar algo más, y pasó a adelantarse con los demás para decirle que cambiarían de dirección un poco.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Toothless.

—Iremos a donde quedó varado el barco de Hiccup, para ver qué tan dañado está.

—¿Qué? —sudaron tanto el furia como el troll.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Astrid de brazos cruzados.

Sin embargo, ambos lo negaron, sólo esperaban que nadie se diera cuenta de su pequeño secreto.

.

.

.

Unos kilómetros, minutos y tarareos después, en la costa…

—Ah… mi… mi barco… —balbuceó Hiccup al ver que sólo quedaban algunas piezas quemadas de madera.

—Por Amaru… ¿qué habrá pasado aquí? —preguntó Toothless inocentemente.

—Tal vez le cayó un rayo…—secundó Branch nervioso.

—Lo que sea que haya sido dejó mi barco inservible. — se lamentó el herrero. —¿Ahora qué haré?

—Lo siento mucho Hiccup. —dijo Astrid al verlo tan decaído.

—No importa, creo.. veré que haré…qué más da… ya no perdamos más el tiempo, mejor busquemos a esos limpiadores…

 _ **¡ ¡ ¡ ¿ALGUIEN DIJO LOS LIMPIADORES? ! ! !**_

Se escuchó de repente.

Una voz que se podía clasificar como la de un ente celestial se escuchó por encima del grupo de viajeros, sin embargo, antes de que estos pudieran siquiera buscar la fuente, un fuerte viento arrasador los hizo cubrir sus rostros por toda la arena que levantó a su alrededor, mientras que una enorme sombra se posicionaba por encima de ellos.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —gritó Astrid incapaz de ver aquello que los rodeaba.

—Eso es… eso.. —trató de ver Poppy, cuando de repente la agitación de la arena se calmó y del cielo resplandeciente un celestial troll bajaba ayudado de su largo cabello. —¡Arroyin!

—¡¿Arroyin?! —exclamó Branch, una vez que fue capaz de ver, no esperaba que él los encontrara a ellos.

El dichoso Arroyin bajaba con los ojos cerrados, como un ángel que en lugar de alas usaba su cabello, que bien era sostenido por un enorme dragón que lo sostenía con su hocico y que era causante del viento arrasador.

—¡¿Y el Roba huesos? —exclamó Toothless reconociéndolo.

—Mis queridos viajeros… ¿qué los trae a mis territorios? —preguntó el troll con formalidad sin abrir sus ojos.

—¡Arroyin, soy yo! ¡Poppy. —saltó la troll entusiasmada.

—Oh… pero si es la princesa de los trolls…—reconoció al abrir los ojos. — ¿en qué le podría ayudar a su majestad? —preguntó con galantería una vez que bajó al piso.

—Vinimos a pedir tu ayuda… para él. —respondió Poppy señalando a Hiccup.

Cuando este miró a Hiccup, su delicado rostro palideció, así como sus ojos que casi se tornaron en un blanco.

— ¡Ahhhhh….un humano! ¡AYUDAAAA! —gritó enloquecido.

—¡Espera, no te hará daño! —entró Astrid en su defensa.

—¡Ahhh… la humana/bestia maldita! ¡AYUDAAAAAAAA! —

—Bájale a tu escandalo chiquitín. —calmó el furia nocturna. —Nadie te hará DAÑO.

—Ah… el dragón que destruyó mi mercancía—reconoció el troll cambiando su expresión a una de molestia.

—Eh… ¿qué? —sudó Toothless al momento que el troll señalaba el barco destrozado de Hiccup. —No sé de qué hablas.

—Disculpen. —interrumpió Hiccup ajeno a esa pequeña disputa. —como dice Toothless, nadie de aquí le hará daño. ¿nos podría ayudar?

—Sí Arroyin, son buenos… no desconfíes. —intercedió la princesa con una de sus mejores y cautivadoras sonrisas.

El troll no lo pensó mucho y volvió a su postura de siempre. Formal y tranquilo.

—Bueno, si la princesa Poppy confía en ustedes no creo que haya problemas… ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes niños?

—Buscamos material para fabricar unas cosas… —respondió Hiccup.

—¿Nada más?

—Y yo un…—balbuceó Astrid penosa de decir que quería un remedio para su dolor estomacal. —Olvídelo… sólo queremos el material.

El troll pensó nuevamente, no confiaba del todo en el par de humanos y menos para enseñarles su tesoro

—Anda Arroyín…—persuadió Poppy. —Yo también te quiero pedir algo. —le susurró al oído y se lo llevó lejos del alcance de los oyentes.

Branch frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada eso, por lo que debía estar prevenido.

—¿Ves a mi amiga la bestia azulada? —susurró. —Ella está ….

Murmureos y murmureos que pusieron al troll Arroyin rojito, pero a la vez emocionado, pues como troll criado en la comunidad de Poppy, hasta la edad adulta, también disfrutaba de cada una de esas cosas.

—¿Entonces me ayudarás?

—O mi querida princesa. —besó el troll su mano. —Sus deseos son órdenes.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Branch enrojecido.

—Síganme los buenos. —animó Arroyin al grupo que caminara. —¡Huesitos guíanos a nuestro tesoro!

El Roba huesos, que había estado sobrevolando alrededor, asintió animado y voló por encima de ellos en dirección a donde el troll contó que tenía toda la mercancía reunida.

—Oye disculpa, ese dragón… —preguntó Hiccup interesado.

—¡oh… él! Se llamaba Huesitos, me ha acompañado desde antes de la desaparición de los humanos.

—Ya veo, una duda… de casualidad… en uno de sus viajes…¿se han encontrado con más humanos?

—¿A parte de ti?... Mmmmm sólo una vez… Huesitos trató de ayudarlo pese a como son ustedes, pero creo que terminó lastimándolo, aun lo recuerdo… era un hombre gordo, grotesco y que por su apariencia se ve que olía feo.

—Gobber. —susurró el sonriente Hiccup para sí mismo. —Entonces todo lo que dijo era cierto.

—¿Qué balbuceas muchacho?

—Eh… nada.

—¿Entonces si hay más humanos que alguna vez estuvieron rondando en las cercanías?… por años pensé que mi pueblo era el único que había dado con este lugar y Hiccup por supuesto. —dijo Astrid.

—Querida niña… hay más cosas, digo…, humanos como ustedes, bueno no como tú,… allá afuera… sólo que las corrientes marítimas impiden que lleguen aquí, sólo quienes han sabido estudiarlas y navegarlas dan con el pasaje a este paraíso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Alrededor de toda esta isla existen diferentes corrientes que hacen que los barcos anden sólo en círculos, unos más peligrosos que otros, pero entre todas estas hay estrechos por el que uno puede pasar sin problemas, ¿de dónde crees que llegaron todos esos bárbaros?

Astrid se encogió de hombros con tales términos, pues se trataba de sus antepasados.

—¿En serio? Si cruzara por uno de esos estrechos, ¿en cuántos días podría llegar a la isla más cercana? —preguntó Hiccup interesado.

—En cuestión de días, dependiendo de los vientos. Pero si es volando en tan solo unas horas.

—¡Increíble!

—Sí, generalmente nosotros obtenemos nuestros recursos de los barcos náufragos que pasa por el "Mar de la desolación", el más peligroso de todos, y el cual supongo te trajo aquí dado a la posición de donde quedó chamuscado "tú" y "mi" barco, que por cierto no fue un rayo lo que destruyó sino un…

—¿Ya mero llegamos? —preguntó Toothless interrumpiendo nerviosamente.

—Muy pronto mis queridos compradores, muy pronto…

Y con la conversación interrumpida del barco de Hiccup. El grupo continuó siguiendo los pasos de Arroyin, así como otra presencia oculta entre las sombras que se mantenía escondida a lo lejos.

.

.

Después de unos minutos de caminata dentro de la inmensidad de un bosque desconocido por la propia Astrid, el líder de los limpiadores se detuvo frente a un muro hecho de piedra que por encima estaba cubierto de plantas y flores que lo camuflaban, mientras que la parte trasera colindaba con un rio fluido que desembocaba en un pequeño lago el cual brillaba por su claridad.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Hiccup fascinado con el paisaje.

—Esto muchacho, es la guarida de los limpiadores. —presentó Arroyin al muro de piedra.

—Wow… que cool, ¿no se les pudo ocurrir un nombre menos común? —refunfuñó el troll amargado nada impresionado.

—Pues a mí me encanta… ¿ya podemos entrar? —preguntó Poppy emocionada.

—Antes de eso mi querida princesa, quiero advertir que los ayudaré con lo que requieran, pero a cambio quiero un pago por parte de cada uno de ustedes.

—¡¿Por qué no nos dices que ¡sí! nos vas a cobrar por el material y asunto acabado? —refunfuñó Branch, bajando de la cabeza de Toothless para enfrentar a ese troll, que a su perspectiva era un hipócrita.

—No es eso mi estimado amigo, pero no puedes dar nada sin que te den algo a cambio.

—¡Claro que se puede!

—Como sea, no es mucho lo que les voy a pedir… por ejemplo de ti, sólo quiero una sonrisa. —pidió Arroyin dando como ejemplo como quería su sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?!

Poppy, Copper y hasta Toothless se echaron a reír con la solicitud.

—Anda, una sonrisita… ¿sí? O si no, no los dejaré entrar y se quedarán sin lo que necesitan.

—¡Anda Branch… tú puedes! —animó Poppy manipulando su boca para que lo hiciera.

—¡No lo haré, déjenme en paz!

—Branch, hazlo o si no, no tendré mi ala nueva, y si no la tengo te fastidiaré por el resto de tu vida. —amenazó seriamente Toothless.

El troll gruñó de sólo imaginarse estar en tal situación. Y pese a él, con mucho esfuerzo y apatía su rostro y boca trató de hacer una sonrisa, pero a cambio de eso sólo salió una expresión que asustó a Arroyín.

—Creo que lo tomaré… por Amaru, tendré pesadillas. —resopló Arroyin espantado. —Poppy, tu ya me has pagado, tú sola presencia es como un regalo.

—Awwww…—se sonrojo la rosada halagada.

—Trollcito, tú el de las cuatro patas… ¿qué tal tu gorrita?

—Muy bien, y la tuya…ah… no tienes—Dijo Copper despistadamente.

—No, me refiero a que quiero tu gorra a cambio de la entrada…

—Ahhh bueno…—dijo este aun sin entender, pero se la entregó y de inmediato la reemplazó por otra que tenía oculta entre su cabello.

—Dragón negro y dragón celeste.

—Soy Toothless y ella Stormfly…—refunfuñó el "dragón negro".

—Como sea. De ustedes quiero unas escamas…

—Gracias a Amaru no me pidió sonrisas ni canciones. —suspiró Toothless aliviado y le entregó unas cuantas escamas que estaban a punto de caérseles.

Lo mismo hizo Stormfly que incluso le dio una de sus espinas.

Luego Arroyin se volvió hacia el herrero y la bestia, que se irguieron nerviosamente al no saber que les iba solicitar.

—Muchacho flaco… quiero tu pierna de metal…—señaló el troll interesado la pierna falsa del herrero.

—Pero… pero… la necesito para caminar…

—No te preocupes, te puedo dar una temporal que tengo entre lo recaudado, pero quiero que esa me la entregues a cambio.

—Ahh bueno, si no hay de otra. —suspiró este rendido.

—No lo hay. Por último, la bestia…

El troll lo pensó, pues viéndola no había dada que pudiera obtener de ella, sonrisas y presencia, seguro sería más espantosa que Branch, tampoco tenía algo novedoso como el herrero, pero su piel era parecida a la de los dragones, por lo que no había de otra.

—También quiero que me des de tus escamas.

—¡¿Eh qué?!

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

—Es que… —Astrid se encogió de hombros, rozando su mano derecha contra el brazo izquierdo, en donde podía sentir todas esas desagradables escamas.

—increíble… se sienten de otra forma. —Escuchó de repente, y cuando menos se lo esperaba estaba siendo examinada por Arroyin que igualmente restregaba sus pequeñas manos sobre su azulada piel.

—¡Déjame en paz!

—¡Son tan suaves, definitivamente no son como las de un dragón! ¡anda solo dame una! —insistió el troll.

Astrid resopló, y procedió con pena a quitarse las que sentía que estaban a punto de caérseles, evitando al mismo tiempo que Hiccup la viera, pues eso era lo que realmente le daba vergüenza.

Arroyin tomó su pago emocionado, y con justa razón, ahora abriría las puertas de su guarida, además de ayudar a la princesa con su petición.

—Bien. Gracias por su pago, a partir de ahora son mis clientes. —proclamó haciendo una reverencia, y el tono de su voz sugería que algo sumamente fastidioso estaba a punto de empezar…

—No me digas que va…—balbuceó Toothless

—Va a cantar. — terminó Branch asustado.

—¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Sí! ! ! ! —exclamó la emocionada Poppy al mismo tiempo que Huesitos abría la puerta que conducía al tesoro de los limpiadores.

— _Mes chers invités, con gran felicidad y profunda sinceridad les doy la bienvenida esta tarde a este lugar, y ahora los invito a pasar y a mi tesoro admirar, con su anfitrión Arroyin que les mostrará… lo que pueden comprar…_

Para cuando menos lo esperaban, el grupo había sido empujado por el Roba huesos, al compás de los sonidos de instrumentos musicales que se escuchaban dentro de esa cueva oscura, y que al momento que el dragón selló la entrada se encendió mostrando una infinidad de cosas humanas apiladas en varias montañas, así como unos Escaldarones y trolles, que tocaban los instrumentos musicales.

Y dentro de toda aquella pila de cosas, justo en la más grande que se encontraba en el centro, Arroyin salió vestido con un peculiar atuendo y una gorra que lo hacía ver como un vendedor formal.

— _Nues-tros… clientes sean ustedes, agarren un carrito de compras y busquen lo que quieran por doquier…_

En ese momento el roba huesos le pasó a Hiccup una carreta, y lo empujó tanto a él como a Toothless y a Branch para que se fueran en una dirección, mientras que Stormfly y Copper fueron arrastrados por los escaldarones en otra dirección, y Astrid y Poppy por otro.

— _Les puedo sugerir algunas cosas, qué tal cuero, vidrio, tela… y hierro de un dragón que no recuerdo. Compren también bebida de moras, no es por nada, pero es deliciosa, si no me creen… pregunten a los escaldarones._

Y con tantas cosas que les estaban mostrado, tanto Hiccup como sus acompañantes se sintieron abrumados, al igual que Astrid, Stormfly y Copper que muy apenas podían ver, pues sus vendedores eran muy apresurados.

— _Mis queridos escaldarones, que pueden cantar y bailar y por supuesto pescar y muchos tesoros encontrar, si no, no habría nada en este lugar…_ _Así que muchacho no lo pienses mucho y llévate esto, y esto también y esto también…._

Los limpiadores empezaron a echar a las "carretas de compras" cosas al azar mientras que Hiccup también intentaba ver que tanto le podía sacar de provecho, mientras que Toothless y Branch batallaban por no caer abrumados ante tal musical, pero este solo empeoraba.

— _Pruébate esto, ponte esto, para que no te veas como un tonto, una capa para que te veas como el alma de la fiesta, como un rey, como un super héroe,… imagínate que estas solo y asustado en el bosque, pero con un hacha todo sería diferente, nadie se atrevería atacarte si llevas este mazo/hacha/espada, o que tal una red, o un libro con los mejores chistes, los trolles caerían muertos, pero de la risa._

 _¡Y LAS DAMAS HERMOSAS TE AMARÍAN!_

—¡¿Los escaldarones están cantando? ¿Qué les hizo este troll?! —exclamó Toothless espantado.

— _Tu también dragoncito, por qué no te pones este listoncito y sé nuestro cliente, deja de estresarte, acompáñanos y canta con nosotros, nuestro cliente sea usted ¡nuestro cliente sea usted!_

—¡NOOOOOO!

De repente las luces se apagaron. Todos se quedaron en su sitio expectantes de lo que seguiría, cuando de repente una luz azulada se filtró en el centro de compras, donde el dramático Arroyin ahora se encontraba envuelto en una sabana blanca.

— _La vida es injusta, para un vendedor que no vende, no se puede vivir sin una profesión, ahhh como extraño esos días, cuando éramos los mejores vendedores del pueblo troll. Esos días si que eran buenos. Por años teníamos la mejor mercancía, vivíamos en el centro de la isla, hasta que esos bárbaros llegaron y de una patada nos echaron._

Astrid se entristeció al escuchar la historia, y Poppy al verla, pidió con señas a Arroyin cortar esa parte de la historia.

— _Pero seguimos trabajando a los alrededores y encontramos mejor profesión ¡convirtiéndonos en los limpiadores!_ —cambió Arroyin su historia y le cedió la siguiente parte a su cómplice.

— _Nuestro cliente sea usted, Astrid eres su cliente_ … —empezó a cantar Poppy— _Disfrutemos de las compras y encontremos algo que te pueda quedar, que tal vestidos?, unas faldas y esta cosa que parece armadura, los trolles nos encargaremos de tu cabello y una trenza te haremos._

Todo se empezó a descontrolar en cuanto Poppy tomó el control de la canción, más escaldarones salieron del agua que se filtraba por dentro de la cueva, coreando y bailando como un nado sincronizado.

— _Algo sexy pero no atrevido, distinguido, pero no aburrido lo importante es que te haga lucir muuuuuy bien, tenemos mucho que hacer, se acaba el tiempo y tu príncipe ya espera por ti._

—Espera… ¿a qué te refieres? —preguntó Astrid confundida.

.

.

—¡Oh no! Detecto problemas. —distinguió Branch a lo lejos.

Sin embargo, el clímax de aquel espectáculo llegó en todo su esplendor y le impidió moverse, así como el distraído de Toothless que estaba más que mareado con tanto baile y la canción.

.

.

Poppy no respondió a Astrid, no era el momento, pero pronto lo sería primero tenía que asegurarse que Branch y Toothless no intervinieran.

— _Nuestros clientes sean, ustedes, nuestros clientes sean ustedes, sus requerimientos serán atendidos, no hay nada que aquí ¡no puedan encontrar!..._

Los escaladarones comenzaron a cantar y todo aquel que estuviera en tierra fue elevado hacia el punto más alto de la cueva. Hiccup, Stormfly, Copper, Branch y el mareado Toothless se encontraron siendo arrojados por los dragones como si estuvieran en una cama elástica que los hacían ir de arriba hacia abajo.

— _Con su pago, presencia, satisfacción… esteremos…. Satisfechos…_

.

Había llegado el momento de acuerdo con el plan, Poppy aprovechó que todos habían sido llevados por los escaldarones, y que las luces del lugar se apagaban y prendían al compás de la canción, para ir con Astrid, ayudada por su cabello subió a su hombro para poder esclarecer algunos hechos que ella ignoraba.

—¡Poppy hay que ayudarlos! —exclamó Astrid preocupada al ver como los escaldarones "bailaban" con los demás.

—Estarán bien, Astrid no tengo mucho tiempo vengo a decirte algo… algo de suma importancia.

—¿Qué?

Y mientras la música continuaba en lo alto, Poppy se acercó a su oído.

—El remedio a tus dolores…—susurró despacito. —No tienen cura.

Astrid se asustó, sintiendo un vuelco en su corazón.

—Porque no es una enfermedad. —aclaró para calmarla.

—¿Entonces qué es? —preguntó confundida.

—Astrid,…es amor,… estás enamorada de…Hiccup …—reveló Poppy con emoción, esperando que su amiga igualmente se emocionara, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario.

Otra punzada en el corazón, y más dolorosa que la anterior, así lo sintió Astrid, que quedó impactada por aquella revelación tan sorprendente que sus sentidos se apagaron e ignoraron que la música seguía y la luz iba y venía en parpadeos.

¿Enamorada? ¿Entonces eso era? Pensó. ¿Era capaz de sentir amor? ¿Estaba enamorada? ¿Así era como se sentía? Y…¿Ahora qué debía hacer?

" _NUESTRO CLIENTE SEA USTED, NUESTRO CLIENTE SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA USTED_ "

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Escuché como tres horas la canción de Be our guest para acomodarla a la situación, (Que por cierto me enamoré de la nueva versión)espero haya sido de su agrado, y con este capítulo retomo este fic :D**

 **Sección de comentarios:**

 **Vivi: puede ser, por ahí hay alguien oculto, xD, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **: pues ya se enteró, pero fue bueno o malo, precipitado, sabremos su reacción en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: en este fic no hay Hiccstrid,(tono del peluche de Toy Story) pero la verdad es que pues es como en la película XD, espero te haya .**

 **ZEL ol: jajaja tan despistado Hiccup que le habla de otras sin saber que Astrid se pone nerviosa, y pues Astrid ya sabe que su dolor estomacal se llama amor XD, pero cómo lo tomará. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: Escuché las canciones, me gustó la de Wish you where here, que a descargue, gracias por la recomendación, creo que es la que se apega más a la situación. Saludos.**

 **Aglae: gracias por leer y por los tips, sé que tengo esa falla, y todo por andar con las prisas y estar media ciega, con respecto a los personajes, también Kaiser es de mis favoritos, y en cuanto a Poppy así es en la primera película, más que nada en lo insistente, pero en la serie me sorprende que puede llegar a ser buena líder XD. Espero que te haya gustado, espero terminarla antes del 2050. No creo que llegue hasta ese año- Saludos.**

 **Amai do: XD y lo que le espera al museo, jajajaj risa malvada, espero te haya gustado, la canción salió muy apenas XD, pero hasta ahí dieron mis neuronas. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y anonimos, si siguen ahí, espero que les haya gustado, y nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**_

 _ **13 de mayo 2018**_


	16. Problemas, amenazas y enemigos

**Hola buenas noches. Aquí traigo este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, para hacer un aviso: para los que no saben estoy editando el fic de** _ **la guerra de los elementos**_ **, en donde se están corrigiendo algunos errores en la historia, se cambiaron unos cuantos nombres y se están agregando nuevas escenas, actualmente sólo se está subiendo en wattpad (donde por cierto alguien la plagió y no la han borrado) en fin sólo quería saber si quieren que la edición se ponga en fanfiction? Y también para invitarlos a leer "cuentos de Himmelen" que es prácticamente de los OC del mismo fic y sólo está en wattpad por obvias razones.**

 **Sería todo. Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 16.**

 **.**

 **Problemas, amenazas y enemigos.**

 **Berk.**

Un cielo color cenizo reposaba por encima del gran pueblo de Berk, las casas habían terminado de ser apagadas del gran incendio que los había amenazado horas atrás, ahora la gente se encontraba tratando de recuperar lo que fuera que pudiera de sus destruidas casas mientras que otros se dedicaban a cuidar a sus heridos y otros de enterrar a sus muertos.

¿Pero qué había pasado? ¿cómo es que todo había acabado así?

Liris caminaba ausente de la realidad llevando consigo vendajes y menjurjes para curar a cierto amigo herido mientras recapitulaba lo que el pueblo había vivido apenas unos días atrás.

Las predicciones que tanto había tenido y temido desde hace meses se habían hecho realidad cuando en la madrugada de apenas dos noches pasadas, el pueblo había sufrido el ataque de un misterioso enemigo; nadie sabía cómo habían llegado pues así como habían aparecido así desaparecieron cuando el ejercito de Berk los empezó a confrontar.

Ella lo había presentido, lo había visto en sueños, más nunca supo cuando se llevaría a cabo, y el gran sacerdote lo había visto después de ella una semana antes del ataque y advirtió como solía hacerlo al pueblo, más no había sido suficiente, y ahora se culpaba, pues creyó que si ella en conjunto con el sacerdote hubieran usado sus habilidades podrían haber salvado a más personas; pero no lo había hecho, sólo había alcanzado a advertir a unas cuantas y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de ello.

—¡Liris!

El grito de aquella gentil mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos, tan pronto como se dio cuenta que ella corría a su encuentro, dejó sus pensamientos culposos para reunirse con ella.

—¿Pudiste conseguir lo que te pedí? —preguntó Valka agitada.

—Sí, no se preocupe, tenemos lo suficiente.

—Gracias a los dioses, entonces no perdamos el tiempo. ¡andando! Heather y Camicazi esperan impacientes.

La chica asintió y se dejó guiar por la madre de su amigo Hiccup, esta la llevó a su pequeña casa en donde dos jóvenes velaban nostálgicamente al soldado que se encontraba postrado en la cama.

—¿Cómo sigue? —preguntó precavidamente a la chica de cabello negro que secaba el sudor de la frente del soldado.

—La fiebre va bajando, aun así, está en estado delicado —respondió Heather agotada.

—Todo es mi culpa. —Se reprochó Camicazi, que sólo se encontraba del otro lado de la cama rezando por Eret.

El soldado se encontraba en cama con un vendaje alrededor de todo su abdomen y otros en los brazos, había recibido un certero golpe con un espada a lo largo de todo su costado y era realmente profunda, las curanderas lo habían alcanzado a atender a tiempo y habían hecho lo más humano que pudieron hacer por él ya el resto dependía de los dioses.

—Ya deja de culparte muchacha, estas cosas no se pueden evitar. —consoló Gobber, quien llegaba con un par de troncos de madera para avivar el fuego que los calentaba.

—No, es mi culpa… Liris, Liris… tu me advertiste que me alejara de él, ¡y yo no te hice caso! —exclamó la rubia desconsolada.

—Ah… bueno yo…

—¿Cómo está eso? —preguntó Heather recelosa.

De repente todo el grupo enfocó su vista a la nerviosa seid.

—A mi también me dijiste algo parecido. —recordó Heather con el ceño fruncido. —Días antes del ataque. ¿Acaso tú sabías que esto pasaría? ¡¿El sacerdote te lo dijo?!

—Yo… yo…

—¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó ahora Camicazi con cierto reproche en su voz.

—Basta chicas. —detuvo Valka. —No creo que en este momento importe eso, lo que importa es que Eret sane, que el pueblo sane y se recupere de este ataque, aquí los únicos culpables son esos bandidos asesinos, que sólo los dioses saben de donde salieron.

Las chicas resoplaron para tranquilizarse y asintieron estando de acuerdo con las palabras de la madre de su amigo.

—Sí muchachitas… no pierdan la esperanza, este muchachote se pondrá bien. —tranquilizó Gobber señalando al inconsciente Eret.

Camicazi volvió a asentir, y rápidamente se puso a organizar todo lo que pudiera necesitar su amado imposible; más Heather no se quedó del todo conforme, pero prefirió darle su atención a Eret no sin antes mirar de manera sospechosa a la seid que se encogió de hombros totalmente intimidada.

—Yo me… tengo que ir. —balbuceó Liris tratando de huir lo más rápido que pudiera, no podía con la culpa. —¡Adiós!

—¡Espera! —trató de detener Valka, pero había sido demasiado tarde la seid se había ido. —Iré a buscarla.

—Adelante, no te preocupes. —dijo Gobber, mientras que Heather y Camicazi se abstuvieron de comentar algo, sólo se concentrarían en el herido soldado.

Valka le sonrió a su viejo amigo y se apresuró a seguir a la otra chica que bien sabía ocultaba algo y eso la hacía sentir incomoda e incluso culpable; por suerte Liris no se había alejado demasiado, sin embargo, seguía corriendo tomando dirección al bosque que su hijo solía visitar en sus ratos libres.

—¡Liris, detente! —llamaba una y otra vez, pero ella no hacía caso.

La seid por más que quería perder a la madre de Hiccup no podía, culpaba su poca capacidad física para hacerlo pues no era buena para correr, ni para los "deportes" de Berk, ni para las peleas, no era buena en absolutamente nada, es por eso que la gente sufría, se auto regañó mentalmente, y tan pronto lo hizo una nueva visión apareció frente a sus ojos.

—No, no… ¡deténganse! —gritó a la oleada de imágenes sin sentido que la abrumaron y la hicieron caer de su correteada.

—Liris. —llegó Valka justo a tiempo para sostenerla.

—perdóneme señora Valka. —sollozó está sosteniendo sus sienes para tratar de calmarse.

—¿Por qué Liris? Tu no tuviste la culpa. —consoló la mujer maternalmente.

—¡Sí la tengo!… yo… yo ¡tengo el poder de ver lo que pasará!

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Valka asustándose un poco.

—O eso creo… no sé, nunca es claro… pero yo sabía que esto pasaría, sabía que Eret saldría herido si Camicazi y Heather no se alejaban de él, tuve el presentimiento de que ciertas personas saldrían heridas y traté de advertirles, ¡pero no pude!

—Ya, ya… tranquila. —la abrazó Valka para arrullarla. —No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

—No lo creo. —susurró la chica rememorando las vagas imágenes que recién había visto. —Señora Valka, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que yo fuera una persona común y corrientes, así no causaría problemas, así hubiera podido aceptar a Hiccup para estar con él, en lugar de está vida que pensé que sería más benéfica para los demás.

—¿Qué dices? —sonrió Valka apretándola con más fuerzas, no podía evitarlo estimaba mucho a esa chica y la idea de que ella fuera su nuera le agradaba demasiado. —Liris… ¿estás enamorada de Hiccup?

A la seid casi se le detiene el corazón con la pregunta, ¿enamorada de Hiccup? ¡no! Exclamó dentro de ella, pero qué tan cierto era su respuesta; ¿Lo estimaba? La respuesta era afirmativa ¿lo extrañaba? Sí, sí lo hacía y mucho, pero se suponía que ella tenía claro lo que sentía y lo que quería, ¿eso era?, pronto sus recuerdos la llevaron a aquel acantilado donde Hiccup le había confesado sus sentimientos, en donde ella le había dicho que no lo quería de esa forma, pero que esperaba se lo dijera para saber qué era lo que sentía que alguien le confesara su amor, y la agradable sensación que sintió cuando eso pasó, pero ella siendo tan ciega y tan benévola con lo que pensaba sería lo correcto, lo dejó ir, lo dejó ir con la otra persona que había visto vagamente en otra de sus visiones y que pareció verle nuevamente en su reciente alucinación.

—Liris… —volvió a llamar Valka apartándola un poco de ella. —¿Estás enamorada de Hiccup?

Las mejillas de la seid enrojecieron y su corazón se aceleró, no podía evitarlo, pero ¿por qué? Acaso eso era… ¿amor?

—No tienes que responderme, me queda claro. —sonrió Valka con la mudez de la chica.

—Señora Valka…

—No te preocupes, no es a mi a quien debes decirle. —tomó la mujer sus manos. —Y con respecto a tu habilidad, descuida, mantendré tu secreto si así lo quieres, un don como el tuyo no debe caer en malas manos, te comprendo por ello y no debes culparte tampoco.

Liris sonrió.

—Así que… ¿qué te parece si volvemos a casa? —invitó Valka a que la siguiera.

—Gracias, pero creo que debo ir primero a donde el gran sacerdote… ¿puedo ir más tarde?

—Claro, siempre serás bienvenida, entonces allá te espero.

Valka se despidió con una sonrisa y lentamente se alejó de ese lugar escondido en el bosque, ahí, Liris trató de despejar su mente ante su nuevo descubrimiento, ella estaba enamorada de Hiccup y creyó que siempre lo estuvo, pero la visión de la otra mujer probablemente la había hecho renunciar a él, y pensando ahora en esa mujer ¿qué era lo que pasaría? ¿qué le depararía? Y ¿qué era lo otro que había visto? Sólo destellos y a otras dos personas que parecían…

—Liris…

La chica tragó en seco ante aquel escalofriante llamado que salió por detrás de unos árboles, pensó que se trataba de un bandido que se había escondido, pero al parecer era alguien conocido puesto que la había llamado por su nombre, y sin siquiera esperárselo, aquel que la había llamado salió por detrás de un árbol revelando que era el gran sacerdote, lo que le permitió a la chica dar un suspiro de alivio.

—Gran sacerdote… me asustó.

—Ah… mi pequeña niña y tu me sorprendes más, me es grato saber que hay una real sied entre nosotros.

—¿qué?...¿Escuchó lo que hablaba con la señora Valka? —preguntó tragando saliva.

—Cada palabra… y ahora tú me servirás y a los propósitos de nuestro amo.

El sacerdote se descubrió ante Liris, que quedó atónita con su verdadera apariencia, pues ese hombre que estaba frente a ella estaba en el listado de los más buscados, poco a poco empezaba a comprender qué era lo que pasaba en Berk.

—¡Usted… usted es un criminal! ¡El criminal Johann! —exclamó asustada, pero a la vez la defensiva.

—Pero que lista, así es mi niña, y ahora me obedecerás en lo que te diga.

—¡¿Qué es lo que le hace creer que accederé?! —desafió Liris con una actitud digna de una vikinga y que ella incluso desconocía.

—Oh, mi niña… tienes mucho que perder si lo haces… —insinuó Johann viendo el camino por el que Valka se había ido.

—Señora Valka. —susurró. —¡No se atreva… maldito malnacido!

Liris sintiendo una rabia que era muy poco característico de ella se lanzó como fiera al hombre para atacarlo, aunque fuera solo con sus manos, pero Johann siendo más fuerte y con mucha más experiencia la sometió tomándola con rudeza de su cabello.

—No me retes niña estúpida, no sabes lo que soy capaz. —susurró en su oído. — Me obedecerás porque si no tu suegrita esa la pagará, tus amiguitas que esperan en aquella casa, el tonto de Eret que se salvó de su destino, el loco de Gobber, tu noviecito Hiccup al que no creo que le guste que a su mujer se la entreguen desflorada… ¿o tú crees que le guste?

—No, por favor…haré lo que quieran.

Ante la inminente amenaza Liris dejó de pelear y se rindió a los deseos de Johann, quien teniéndola a su merced la llevó rápidamente a la guarida secreta de Drago.

.

.

—¡Habla muchacha!, o si no despídete de este momento de los que quieres y de tu inocencia. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de nosotros? ¿Dime cuál es mi destino? —preguntó agresivamente Drago a la chica a quien tenía sometida contra la pared de su guarida.

—¡No sé! Mi poder no funciona como ustedes creen… sólo tengo visiones. —explicó la llorosa Liris.

—Qué lástima. —suspiró fingidamente Drago soltándola. —Tal vez si uno de mis soldados te atiende pronto hagas funcionar ese don tuyo. —amenazó llamando a uno de los hombres que estaban ahí y que tan pronto se le dio su honor se zafó el cinturón de su pantalón.

—No, no, por favor. —se sacudió Liris asustada. —recientemente tuve una visión. —dijo rápidamente.

Drago se mofó y la volvió a someter contra la pared.

—Te escucho.

—Como le dije, no sé como funciona mi poder… fue una premonición vaga y muy extraña… no siempre son muy acertadas

—¡No me hartes y habla rápido!

—¡Veo una batalla! —gritó. —¡En tierras lejanas… el caballero negro contra el caballero blanco…

Drago y los demás presentes escuchaban sin entender lo que la chica balbuceaba.

—Se disputan en duelo…por el reino de ella… —suspiró la seid al recordar su alucinación en donde una nostálgica mujer estaba aprisionada entre enredaderas llenas de espinas.

—¡¿Quién es ella?! —exigió Drago soltándola.

—La chica del cabello dorado… —susurró cansada. —La reina de… Vanaheim

Dicho esto último Liris cayó desmayada ante la atónita mirada de Drago, pues ese lugar "Vanaheim" confirmaba algo en lo que siempre había creído:la tierra de los dragones ¡existía!, y todo parecía indicar que sería suya, sólo tenía que sacarle más información a la seid así forjaría su propio destino y ningún caballero y ninguna reina lo detendría.

.

.

 **Nomen (Vanaheim)**

—Adiós, adiós…—se despedía Arroyín de su nueva clientela a quienes acompañó hasta donde había quedado varado el barco del herrero para que de ahí ellos se fueran a casa.

En cuantos sus clientes desaparecieron dentro del bosque el pequeño troll sacó una de sus nuevas ganancias, la escama de la reina le parecía realmente hermosa y valiosa, y ahora que era suya la usuaria como si de una capa se tratara.

—Parece feliz amo Arroyin. —dijo Huesitos que sobrevolaba y cuidaba a su "amo" desde las alturas.

—Lo estoy, tengo un gran tesoro, clientes y sirvientes fieles… ¿qué más podría pedir?

—Me alega que se encuentre feliz… ¿gusta volver a su tesoro?

—Me lees la mente Huesito ¡andado!

El troll de lo feliz que iba prefirió andar a pie para ir brincoteando y bailando por la arena, para cuando llegó de nuevo a su guarida se había hecho de noche y el rio y lago luminoso alumbraba los alrededores; Huesitos se había adelantado por mucho por lo que se encontraba solo, apenas pediría el acceso a la entrada de su tesoro cuando unos movimientos entre los arbustos lo pusieron en alerta.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —gritó pensando que se trataban de esos hurones ladrones que solían meterse a su tesoro sin permiso. — ¡Pablito si estás ahí más vale que salgas y te enfrentes a mi como trolles, o más bien como hurón contra troll!

Pero el tal Pablito, líder de los hurones, no salió de su escondite, el arbusto seguía removiéndose de un lado a otro, al igual que otros a su alrededor.

—¿A cuántos más trajiste? —espetó molesto yendo hacia el primer arbusto que había visto moverse. —Recuerda que tengo a mi lado dragones y…

De repente una gran sombra se posó por encima del troll y una pata blanca y peluda lo aplasto.

—¡No eres Pablito! —exclamó el troll asustado al ver que lo que se escondía era un gran lobo blanco.

—No sé quién ese Pablito, tal vez ya me lo comí. —dijo el lobo relamiéndose todo el hocico para asustarlo.

—¡Ay Amaru!…No me comas lobo… lobo lobito. —rogó Arroyín sintiendo miedo.

—Guarda silencio, sólo hablarás cuando yo lo diga. —amenazó Kiba apretándolo más con su pata.

—¡Obedeceré, obedeceré, no diré nada hasta que usted lo diga! —gritoneó el troll sin captar del todo la orden.

Kiba resopló con tan tonto troll, y fue mejor directo al grano.

—Dime…¿A qué vinieron esos sujetos que atendiste por la mañana?

—¿Mis clientes?

—¡¿Quién más tonto?! —gruñó Kiba exasperado cerca de su rostro, asqueando al troll con su olor bucal.

—¡Ellos sólo vinieron por material señor, no sé más! ¡ay por favor no me mate! Soy muy apuesto y joven para morir…

—Cállate maldito cobarde. —silenció el lobo dándole una patada al troll que chocó inevitablemente contra la entrada de su guarida. —Este lugar ahora pertenece a Kiba y su alianza, así que vete de aquí o enfrenta las consecuencias.

Arroyin se levantó a tiendas sobándose la cabeza.

—¿Irme? ¿Y dejar mi tesoro? ¡eso jamás!

—Entonces enfrenta las consecuencias—se preparó el lobo para atacar.

—Y tu prepárate para enfrentar a Huesitos. —amenazó el troll, haciendo de inmediato un llamado que atrajo al roba huesos al campo de enfrentamiento.

El roba huesos salió de la cueva ante el llamado de su amo y de inmediato amenazó al lobo alzando sus alas y rugiendo como ferocidad. Pero en lugar de espantar a su enemigo, Kiba sonrió para sus adentros pues ya había previsto aquel movimiento, dando aun aullido ensordecedor, más lobos salieron de sus escondites, y tres lobos tan grandes como lo era Kiba se lanzaron contra el roba huesos que no esperaba ese movimiento.

—Huesitos. —balbuceó Arroyin al ver a su mejor sirviente aplastado por los lobos.

Y estos no estaban solos, más criaturas del bosque empezaron a emerger entre estos Osos negros, enormes Aves de rapiña, gigantes de barro e incluso zorros y pixies, todos rodeándolo amenazantemente.

—Amo. —Lloriqueó el roba huesos, pues, aunque fuera grande también desconocía el cómo pelear, él y los demás dragones que servían al troll sólo sabían recoger basura.

Arroyín consideró llamar a los demás dragones, pero tan pronto tuvo esa idea, ruidos por dentro de su cueva se empezaron a escuchar, los pixies siendo tan malvados como se les conocía, entraron llevando algo que todo dragón odiaba: anguilas.

Los escaladarones no tardaron en salir asustados de la cueva para huir de tan peligrosas criaturas, pero en el exterior era mucho peor, estaban rodeados.

—Muy bien, muy bien… —aceptó Arroyín. —Pero déjenme sacar mi tesoro. —rogó restándole importancia el bien de sus sirvientes.

—Se irán sin nada… ¡largo! —exigió Kiba exasperado. —¡Los quiero fuera de Nomen!

Aquella exigencia extrañó al troll.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

Más no le dio tiempo de pensar a Arroyin rápidamente se montó en la cabeza del apresado Huesitos, a quien se le liberó para que pudiera irse con su amo, los escaldarones asustados los siguieron dejando atrás a los otros trolles que trabajaban para él a merced de los lobos y compañía.

—Excelente Kiba… con esta zona ya conquistamos todos los alrededores de Vanaheim… ¿qué es lo que sigue? —preguntó uno de los súbditos.

—El centro. —contestó el lobo como si fuera lo más obvio. —Es hora de desterrar a todos los dragones y a esa horrible bestia azul de ese lugar…, el castillo de los humanos pronto me pertenecerá.

.

.

.

 **Días después.**

 **Centro del Nomen (Vanaheim)**

Hiccup seguía trabajando arduamente en las encomiendas que tenía, con todo lo que le había proporcionado el troll vendedor tenía lo suficiente para ayudar a todos los dragones que requerían algo, en especia la cola de Toothless la cual poco a poco estaba tomando forma.

Sólo había algo que le preocupaba: Astrid, desde que habían visto a Arroyin ya no se dejaba ver, cada vez que la invitaba a comer o cenar esta se excusaba diciendo que no podía y él terminaba dejándole la comida enfrente de la puerta de la torre, de donde ahora ella no salía.

¿Habría hecho algo malo? Se preguntaba constantemente, pero también algo le decía que debía dejara tranquila, su padre Stoick decía que las mujeres, así como los hombres necesitaban momentos a solas, pero ella llevaba días aislándose, sólo esperaba que no fuera porque se sentía desesperada por la maldición que no se rompía.

—Hey Hiccup, mi amigo…—llamó el feliz Toothless, el cual se encontraba muy animado con los avances de la prótesis

—Hola amigo. —saludó Hiccup cabizbajo.

—¿Y cómo vamos? —Toothless lo notó decaído.

—Todo marcha a la perfección, ¿quieres verla?

—Me muero de las ganas.

Al ver la ansiedad con la que el dragón agitaba sus patas y escamas, el herrero sonrió y se apresuró a mostrarle su avance que hasta un diseño con un fiero vikingo tenía.

—¡Ta dá! ¿Qué te parece? —mostró extendiendo la nueva ala.

—¡Me fascina! ¿Pero que es esa cosa que tiene dibujada?

—Ah eso… es un vikingo, espero que no te moleste.

—Es horrible, pero estoy tan feliz que ni siquiera me importa… ¿cuándo crees que la pueda probar?

—Pronto amigo, no comas ansias o te hará mal…

—Es que no puedo evitarlo, estoy muy feliz… hace mucho que no me sentía así, y todo es gracias a ti.

Hiccup enrojeció apenado y siguió trabajando.

—Sí, hazte el que no me escuchaste… pero si amigo, es la verdad, todo aquí ha cambiado gracias a ti, Branch, Hookfang, ¡yo! Y hasta la BestiAstrid.

Al escuchar aquel nombre el herrero volvió a ponerse pensativo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es que no he hablado con ella en días. —explicó Hiccup.

—¿No ha querido salir de la torre? —se extrañó el dragón.

El herrero respondió negando con la cabeza.

—Me preocupa… dime Toothless, ¿acaso volvió a pasar algo entre ustedes? ¿Algo que hayas dicho o hecho?

—A mi ni me eches la culpa, soy inocente, pero ahora que lo dices… ella no ha hablado con nadie desde que fuimos a ver a los latosos limpiadores. Es raro, pero ella es rara… tal vez le duele algo y no quiere decirle a nadie.

—Es eso lo que más preocupa, pero siento que si insisto me rechace y se enoje.

—¿Y eso te afectaría mucho? —preguntó el dragón con cierto recelo.

—Por supuesto, ella es mi amiga y no quiero incomodarla.

—Entiendo hombre, no te preocupes, ya saldrá algún día… digo… no se puede quedar ahí toda la vida.

—Espero que tengas razón, por el bien de todos.

Hiccup regresó su atención a la prótesis para continuar trabajando en ella, mientras que Toothless lo acompañaba en silencio e inquieto después de esa conversación, pero lo que tuviera la BestiAstrid era algo que quería investigar con su pequeño cómplice troll, que de seguro en ese momento se encontraba encerrado en su base secreta.

.

.

Por otro lado, en la torre, una insistente troll rosada llamaba a la bestia azulada por detrás de la puerta como solía hacerlo desde que habían vuelto de ver a los limpiadores.

—Anda Astrid, por favor sal. —rogaba Poppy una y otra vez, pero de Astrid sólo recibía silencio.

En todos esos días no se había atrevido a entrar, no sabía que reacción obtendría de ella, y siendo Poppy tan positiva pensó que aquello que tenía su amiga pronto se le pasaría, pero conforme pasaron los días y Astrid no salía, más le preocupó, en especial porque también rechazaba al herrero, algo que no era muy favorecedor para romper la maldición.

Tenía que conseguir ayuda, pero de ¿quién? Si le decía a Stormfly esta le diría a Toothless, y este le diría hasta de lo que se iba a morir si se enteraba; pensó después en el hada pero rápidamente la descartó, pues ella seguía custodiando las rocas con los demás, si intervenían por ella podría arruinar la actual relación que tenían con la bestia, pero si no eran ellos, entonces ¿quién?

Del listado que hizo mentalmente de sus posibles ayudantes, pasó una y otra vez el nombre de alguien que probablemente también le diría cómo moriría, pero en menor escala a la Toothless.

—Branch. —suspiró, después de todo él era experto en el amor.

.

.

El troll amargado se encontraba en su típica recolección de ramitas, el día era bueno para tal actividad y tan pronto terminara se escondería en su base secreta; sin embargo…

—¡Braaaaaaanch!

El mencionado tiró toda su recolección por tremendo susto proveniente de la maestra de los "arruina días"

—¡¿Qué quieres Poppy?! —gritó exaltado.

—Branch…—chilló esta. —¡Hice algo malo!, sé que me matarás, pero antes de lo hagas necesito tu ayuda… necesito corregir el error que cometí.

El troll oscuro calmó su ira al ver a la princesa desesperada, una faceta que nunca había visto de ella, por lo que quedó intrigado.

—Poppy… ¿qué hiciste?

La troll rosada tragó saliva, y a pesar de saber qué¿e le deparaba le explicó lo que ocurría, sólo esperaba que al final su amigo troll la comprendiera y la ayudara.

.

.

—No puedo creer que esté aquí. —refunfuñó el troll una vez que llegaron al frente de la puerta de la torre más alta.

—Y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. —sonrió Poppy aliviada.

—Sólo lo hago para evitar que otra desgracia pase… ¿ahora qué? —señaló viendo la puerta.

—Vamos a entrar.

—¡Wow!, y no saber cómo reaccionará… no gracias.

—Branch, pensé que me ayudaría…

—Trato, pero no quiero ser comido.

—Por favor, Astrid nunca se ha comido un troll

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿que no has escuchado que comer trolles hace feliz a otras criaturas?

—Entonces creo que deberíamos hacernos sopa, así Astrid podría ser feliz.

—Que graciosa, pero ya que… ¿estás lista?

La rosada asintió y entre ambos trolles abrieron la puerta, esta rechinó horriblemente a lo que ambos trolles se abrazaron asustados, pensando que Astrid estaría como un fiero felino esperándolos para comérselos, pero eso no pasó, lo que se encontraron fue con la cabizbaja bestia que se encontraba sentada en una esquina abrazada a sus piernas.

—Astrid. —corrió Poppy a ayudarla, pero esta no se movió de su lugar. —Has estado mucho tiempo aquí… ¿Por qué no sales? Hace un buen día.

—Que manera de abordar el problema. —regañó Branch llegando con ellas. —Reina Astrid, si nos permite preguntar ¿qué es lo que le sucede? ¿Sería tan amable de explicarnos para que podamos ayudarla? Claro si usted, quiere…

Poppy pensó que esa manera de preguntar era más inapropiada, pero para su sorpresa Astrid reaccionó dando un largo suspiro, y desenredó sus brazos de entre sus piernas que se estiraron al verse liberadas.

—Astrid… ¿qué es lo que sucede? —volvió a preguntar Poppy con más amabilidad.

—¿Cómo… cómo dejo de sentir esto? —balbuceó la bestia con un tono de voz muy quedito que apenas se había podido escuchar.

—¿Dejar de sentir qué?

—Esto… esto que siento aquí. —señaló ella su pecho. —Lo que él me hace sentir.

—Oh… Astrid, pero si es muy bonito y Hiccup es un buen…

—Poppy, silencio. —pidió Branch analizando la situación.

—¿Qué? pero ¿Por qué?

—¿Le avergüenza reina? —preguntó el troll ignorando a la rosada.

Astrid se estremeció con la pregunta, tardó en contestar, pero al final asintió cabizbaja.

—Duele… y no quiero que me duela.

—Tranquila reina, es normal… el amor a veces suele ser muy doloroso, pero no por eso deja de ser hermoso. —comprendió el troll acercándose más.

—Pero ¿qué se supone que deba hacer?... ¿qué hago con estos sentimientos? Estoy muy confundida, me da vergüenza nada más de pensar en él, peor si estoy cerca de él.

—Eso también es normal, en realidad reina no hay un manual que te diga qué hacer, el amor es espontáneo y cada ser lo experimenta de forma diferente…

Poppy se sorprendió con todo lo que había dicho Branch, reconsideró todo lo que antes le había dicho, realmente él sabía más que ella en el amor.

—Sin embargo, el remedio más común para enfrentar esos sentimientos es primeramente controlarlos, enfrentarlos para que no duelan, para que pueda vivir día a día con ellos y finalmente poder expresarlos.

—¿Expresarlos?

—Sí reina Astrid, expresarlos…

— ¿Quieres decir que le debo decir a Hiccup que yo…que yo estoy… enamorada… de él? —preguntó Astrid melancólicamente

—Así es, sólo así podrá sentirse liberada de la presión que ahora sus sentimientos tienen sobre usted.

—Pero… pero… ¿y si él no me quiere?

Branch no respondió, ciertamente uno podía amar a alguien, pero que el otro fuera reciproco era algo difícil de saber, no quería decepcionarla, pero tampoco quería engañarla, tenía que pensar muy seriamente qué decir.

—¡por supuesto que si te querrá! —intervino Poppy respondiendo tan efusiva como siempre.

Branch respingó enojado, en ese momento quiso ahorcar a la princesa por su imprudencia.

—No te preocupes Astrid, él te corresponderá, sé que lo hará, eres alguien muy linda, a pesar de como te ves y tu color, yo te ayudaré. —se comprometió la orgullosa Poppy.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la bestia tomándola en su mano, algo que alteró más a Branch, pues en su estado de confusión la bestia quería creer todo lo que le decían.

—Por supuesto, te pondremos muy linda… Branch y yo te ayudaremos ¿verdad?

El troll seguía refunfuñando desde su lugar, realmente quería ahorcar a su amiga, que no estando conforme con todo lo que había provocado ahora lo estaba comprometiendo, se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso del amor.

—No crees que funcione, ¿verdad? —preguntó Astrid hipeando al ver que este no respondía.

—Eh… eh…no, no, no… reina Astrid, ayudaré…—gruñó de mala gana.

La bestia sonrió feliz y tan complacida que tomó a ambos trolls entre sus largas manos y los apretó contra su pecho, una muestra de afecto que jamás había visto los trolles de parte de ella, y que con sinceridad los había dejado sorprendidos.

—¿Y cuándo empezamos? —preguntó Astrid soltándolos a ambos

—Eh…—balbuceó Poppy y miró a su cómplice para que le diera una respuesta.

Branch se entumió sin saber qué hacer o decir, pero para su buena suerte o realmente mala, los dragones en las afueras empezaron a gruñir fuertemente, un llamado de alerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Astrid se levantó de su lugar para asomarse por la gran ventana y…

—¡Astrid! —gritó Stormfly saliendo por el costado exterior de la ventana.

—¡Stormfly me asustaste! —exclamó la bestia espantada. —¿Qué pasa?

—¡Es Kiba! Está con sus lobos y otras criaturas… ¡van a atacar el castillo!

.

.

 **Continuará.**

 **Unas aclaraciones, y tip para el futuro. Las criaturas que viven fuera del castillo saben que se encuentran en Vanaheim, Nomen es el nombre que le dieron los humanos a la isla y la cual significa en mi fic "sin nombre".**

 **V1oleta: XD, de hecho aquí considero a Poppy más bien como a un hada madrina, XD, nada que ver, y Branch efectivamente es como un Ding Dong en esta historia. Pero bueno cuando todo iba bien, Poppy lo vuelve a arruinar, pero en cierta parte ayudará, ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: jajajaja y lo malo es que Astrid ya tiene indirectamente una rival, y pues también lo está pasando mal. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: jajaja yo me lo imagine como los plumeros de la película live action XD. Saludos.**

 **Reina Dragon: sssss y si te dijera que pienso omitir esa canción, es decir habrá un momento parecido, pero con un tono diferente XD. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: Gracias, y pues le di un revés a la historia con lo de Liris, pero pensé en poner un poco de drama por ahí. Saludos.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima.**

 **27 de mayo 2018**


	17. La batalla por el castillo Pt 1

**Es algo pequeño, pero espero lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 17.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La batalla por el castillo.**

 **.**

 **Parte 1**

 **.**

Tan pronto como la nadder avisó lo que acontecía a lo lejos, la bestia salió de la gran ventana de la torre para trepar hacia lo más alto de esta y tener una mejor visión del panorama.

Ahí, vio que los dragones que custodiaban las entradas al castillo gruñían a la maleza que se movía como si hubiera algo enorme caminando entre los árboles.

—Stormfly, debemos organizarnos… ¡llamemos a los demás!

La nadder obedeció y bajó en picada para reunirse con los dragones y demás criaturas que se empezaron a reunir en el comedero. Astrid la siguió dando un gran salto, olvidándose por completo que en la habitación de la torre Poppy y Branch se habían quedado.

—Mmmm… parece que una batalla es lo único que puede hacer que se saque al herrero de la cabeza. —analizó Branch la situación.

—¡Eso es terrible! ¿Qué tienen de emocionante las batallas? ¿Qué hay de "amor y paz hermanos"? —preguntó Poppy exaltada.

—Pues díselo a ese lobo loco, Poppy yo me voy… me voy a bunker, ni loco me quedaré a ver como se matan.

—Qué bunker ni que nada… ¡nosotros también vamos! —dictaminó Poppy con un gran grito, tomó sorpresivamente a Branch de la mano y así como había hecho Astrid se lanzó con él desde la ventana y preparó su cabello rosado para el aterrizaje.

Lo único que fue audible en ese momento fue el grito de batalla de la rosada y el grito de terror de amargado.

.

.

— _¿Qué haremos?_

— _¡Son demasiados!_

— _¿Qué táctica usamos?_

—Tranquilos, todos tranquilos. —trataba de calmar Astrid a la multitud de dragones que a pesar de los entrenamientos y su nueva confianza adquirida aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de aplicar lo aprendido en una batalla real.

—¡Astrid!

Luego esa voz. Astrid trató de no demostrar nerviosismo, no era el momento para eso, así que considerando el consejo que le había dado el troll acerca de controlar sus sentimientos trató de actuar como si nada con él.

—Astrid… ¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Hiccup abriéndose paso entre la multitud junto con Toothless.

—Ahh…—Era difícil. Balbuceó viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, notando que llevaba con él una un artefacto largo y rojo entre sus brazos.

—¡BestiAstrid responde! —llamó Toothless para que se concentrara.

La bestia sacudió la cabeza, inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de responder.

—Invasores, ¡Kiba! —respondió resumidamente. —Los centinelas que custodian dicen que no viene solo con los lobos tiene a otras criaturas de su lado, y es obvio que sus intenciones son las de apoderarse del castillo. ¡No debemos permitirlo!

—¿Cómo los atacamos? —preguntó Lavander chocando sus puños, había llegado a tiempo a la junta con Kaiser, Bo y Sir Allard.

—¡Hay que organizarnos, cuidar las entradas! —explicó Astrid tomando el liderazgo como toda buena líder. —¡Haremos equipos!

—Te escuchamos BestiAstrid. —dijo Toothless ansioso por pelear con Kiba de nuevo y de probar la nueva ala que Hiccup traía con él.

—¡Stormfly y los nadders! —ordenó Astrid primero. —Cuiden el ala oeste… no permitan que nadie entre por ahí.

—¡Entendido Astrid! No dejaremos que nadie pase.—dijo la nadder tomando el liderazgo de su grupo para sorpresa de Toothless y se llevó a los de su especie a donde su protectora le había dicho.

—Hookfang, Barf y Belch, lleven a los Pesadillas espantosas y Cremallerus al ala sur, si alguien intenta entrar hagan un muro de fuego…

—¡¿con todo lo que queramos explotar?! —preguntaron el par de cabezas.

—Con todo lo que tengan. —concedió Astrid con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Sí es así. Lo haremos como ordene. —dijo Hookfang tomando el liderazgo de su grupo, y al igual que los nadders se fueron volando en dirección a ala que les correspondería cuidar.

—¡Meatlug! —llamó Astrid a la siguiente dragona que había destacado en los entrenamientos a pesar de ser muy pacífica. —Tú y los Gronckles cuiden el ala esta, eviten que alguien derribe el muro de contención, apoyen a los demás de ser necesario.

—Como usted diga reina. —dijo la regordeta dragona y salió con su grupo a la dirección indicada

—Hey BestiAstrid, ¿nosotros qué? ¿El norte? —preguntó Toothless apresurado.

La bestia observó a su alrededor para ver quien quedaba, dragones enormes de los cuales apenas había un par: cortatormentas, látigos afilados, cuernatronantes, eructcalido, cantos mortales, y un montón de pesadillas nocturnas y terribles terrores, y por supuesto el furia nocturna. Además de estos también estaban el hada, el lobo, el fantasma, los trolles y claro no podía faltar Hiccup.

—¡Lavander!

—Sí, reina…—se acercó esta rápidamente ante su llamado.

Astrid le extendió su mano para que se posara en ella, pues tenía algo importante que decirle.

—Tu sabes cuál es tu trabajo…—dijo con seriedad.

El hada entendía a la perfección a lo que se refería.

—Que Kaiser vaya contigo y tu equipo, lleven a los terribles terrores y nocturnos con ustedes y protéjanse entre todos.

—Cuenta con ello reina. No dejaremos que nadie se acerque a las estatuas. —Dijo el lobo más que dispuesto a ayudar.

—¿Yo me puedo esconder? —preguntó el miedoso Bo alzando la mano.

—¡Bo! —regañó el hada.

—Ay… está bien, seré valiente. —dijo rendido.

—¿Y nosotros que? —preguntó Toothless aun ansioso.

—Tú y Hiccup vayan al punto más alto de la torre. —respondió Astrid volviendo su vista hacia él, aun llevaba a la pequeña hada en su mano. —Vienen por el lado norte, los demás dragones y yo seremos los primeros en atacar. Toothless, serás el encargado de cuidar nuestras espaldas junto con Hiccup.

—¡Espera, ¿qué?! ¿Quieres que sólo sea francotirador? ¡Yo quiero estar en la batalla! —replicó el furia.

—¡Y lo estarás! Pero en un lugar donde nadie te pueda hacer daño. —riñó Astrid. —¡Sabes lo que puede pasar si te lastimas!

El dragón quedó boquiabierto, había olvidado el detalle de que si algo le pasaba lo pagarían las rocas humanas, sin embargo, a él no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que les pasara, quería protegerá los suyos, quería su venganza, quería estar en esa batalla.

—Te lo pido, ¡déjame ayudar! —suplicó avergonzado y lo más gentil que pudo articular.

—¡No, no insistas! No está en discusión. —dictaminó Astrid dándole la espalda para no escuchar más replicas.

—¡NO ES JUSTO BESTIASTRID! ¡Yo soy el que quiere rendir cuentas con ese lobo! ¡YA ENTRENÉ!¡SÉ QUE PUEDO!

—Toothless ya basta. —trató de calmar Hiccup interponiéndose entre su amigo y amiga.

—¡Pero…!

—Te entiendo amigo… pero no es momento de discutir eso, si queremos ayudar a los demás debemos obedecer.

Toothless bufó tratando de contener la ira, así como las ganas de golpear a la bestia que aún seguía dándole la espalda; mientras que Hiccup intentaba calmarlo con caricias en su cabeza; como si eso pudiera servir, pensó; pero al parecer no había de otra.

—Está bien. —dijo rendido más no convencido.

—Bien, vayan entonces… Hiccup… ¿qué tan buen arquero eres? —preguntó Astrid sin atreverse a verlo.

—Solo he lanzado flechas en funerales vikingos… pero tengo buena puntería. —respondió este confiado.

—Muy bien, ayuda a Toothless con el encargo, toma arcos y flechas de la armería… por favor.

—Como tú órdenes.

Astrid trató de no estremecerse, ya que hasta la voz del herrero se le hacía irresistible, eso de estar enamorada si que tenía sus desventajas en momentos críticos.

—Muy bien, pues entonces nos vamos.

Se preparó para retirarse con su equipo, tenía que hacerlo rápido o si no sus sentimientos acabarían con ella antes de la batalla; sin embargo…

—Cuídate mucho. —pidió Hiccup inconsciente de lo que ella sentía por él y lo que la hacía sentir.

—Sí… igual. —respondió Astrid más azulada de lo normal, amaba escucharlo hablar, pero en ese momento lo que realmente quería era que cerrara la boca.

—Si ganamos, tenemos que celebrar, te invitaré a cenar.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, él y su bocota, pero imaginarse aquella recompensa le dio una extraña motivación que ahora más que nada le decía que debía acabar con ese problema rápido para tener aquel premio.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas? —preguntó Hiccup inocentemente.

Astrid exhaló y asintió aun sin verlo, fue la única respuesta que pudo darle, quedando esa promesa de por medio se preparó para marcharse con los demás dragones cuando…

—¡Hey!... ¿Y nosotros que? —preguntó Poppy, junto con los trolles que se habían sentido más ignorados que el furia nocturna, que también estaba más que sólo rodaba sus ojos con tan cursis escenas.

—¿Eh?...Ustedes váyanse y escóndanse. —ordenó Astrid para la desdicha de la audaz Poppy.

—¡Sí! —el troll amargado celebró para sus adentros, ya que era justo lo que él quería; sin embargo…

—Sé que Branch tiene un bunker. —escuchó decir a la bestia de repente. —¡Ocúltense ahí!

—¡GRACIAS REINA COMO USTED ORDENE! —canturrearon todos los trolles más que dispuestos a obedecer a la bestia al pie de la letra, para la desgracia de cierto troll.

.

.

Minutos después, en el bunker de Branch.

—Ay, no…—se lamentó el amargado troll que ahora estaba siendo invadido por cientos de trolls que no dejaban de abrazarse y cantar como si estuvieran en una fiesta, ya no sabía qué era peor, estar ahí con ellos o afuera en la batalla que se estaba desatando.

¡ACABEN CON ESTO RÁPIDO!

 **Continuará.**

 **Si, lo sé… es pequeño, y les daré mis razones.**

 **Se me acabó la imaginación, sé lo que pasará más no cómo escribirlo**

 **Creo que de saber cómo escribirlo iba a quedar muy largo, espero que no.**

 **Ya había puesto por ahí que prefería poner capítulos pequeños a quedarme semanas sin actualizar.**

 **Pero les daré unos cuantos spoilers.**

 **Habrá algunos enamoramientos durante esta batalla.**

 **Una estatua se romperá.**

 **Gracias por su comprensión.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Vivi: no sólo serán los lobos, habrá más enemigos, pero sí, principalmente serán los lobos y en especial el terco de Kiba.**

 **Sakura Yellow: Te spoilearé el motivo por el cual me ahorré la reunión del ejercito de Kiba, es simple y sencillamente porque estos no serán sus aliados más fuertes, ya lo verás.**

 **Aki Electric: Espero no haberte defraudado con este capítulo tan corto, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para terminarlo rápido.**

 **DlyDragón: De que habrá cuestionamientos por parte de Valka lo habrá, más no como para no respetar las decisiones de su hijo.**

 **Marcy: jajajaja cuando busque referencias de los pixies me aparecieron los padrinos mágicos, así que no fuiste la única XD.**

 **Violeta: jajaj me pareció gracioso darle ese nombre tan "común" y más porque suena tierno para un hurón, no sé, así me lo imaginé. XD.**

 **Dragon Viking: jajaja a mi también me encanta Branch, aunque ahora le fue mal, con respecto al comportamiento de Poppy este irá cambiando también conforme vaya aprendiendo a la mala, bueno en sí sólo tengo algo planeado para ella que si la va a dejar pues digamos en shock XD.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **A los nuevos lectores, favoritos, seguidores y anónimos, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **10 de junio 2018**


	18. Batalla por el castillo Pt 2

**Que lo disfruten :D**

 **Capítulo 18.**

 **Batalla por el castillo. Pt 2**

.

.

Los dragones de cada especie estaban en sus posiciones, sólo esperaban la señal de sus respectivos líderes de equipo para comenzar el ataque; este, oeste y sur estaban expectantes de lo que pudiera atacar, ya que, a diferencia del norte, sus respectivos lados a cuidar parecían estar más tranquilos, o eso es lo que parecía.

—¡Atentos! —advirtió la nadder a su equipo cuando detectó movimiento en el lado oeste.

Los demás nadders, que no pasaban de más de diez dragones, sobrevolaban detrás de ella, en espera de la señal de ataque, cuando de repente, una masa de barro salió disparada hacía una nadder color rosa, cuya ala se vio entorpecida y la hizo perder altura.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —exclamó Stormfly al ver que masas de la misma forma empezaron a ser lanzadas, como si de una lluvia de barro saliera de la tierra. —¡prevenidos, esquiven!

Los nadders empezaron a esquivar a como podían, Stormfly sólo esperaba por poder ver a su enemigo para idear la manera correcta de atacarlos; fue entonces que de la tierra empezaron a emerger estos y tomaron forma en presencia de los atacados.

—Gigantes de barro. —reconoció la nadder a su enemigo.

Estos seres, eran parecidos a los gnomos como Bo, a diferencia que eran más grandes y su consistencia era casi liquida a comparación del gnomo, lo que los hacía ser más escurridizos y difíciles de cazar, se caracterizaban por ser solitarios y vivir en pantanos.

Pero no importaba que fueran, la nadder muy por dentro de ella, se prometió a sí misma proteger ese lado a como fuera lugar.

—¡Nadders, al ataque!

Los demás dragones con la señal dada retomaron su formación y contratacaron bajando en forma de picada hacía donde los enemigos estaban.

.

.

Del lado sur, Hookfang, Barf y Belch, los respectivos lideres de sus equipos, esperaban impacientes a sus atacantes. El cremallerus en especial, ya que después de la bendición de la reina, planeaban hacer el muro de fuego más grande que el mundo hubiera visto jamás; sin embargo, de su lado ni las moscas parecían querer pasar.

—Esto es muy aburrido. —se quejó Barf.

—Muy aburrido. —Le siguió Belch.

—Sí, esperaba algo más emocionante. —bostezó Hookfang.

—Creo que a Stormfly ya la están atacando, debieron darnos ese lado. —comentó Barf con aburrimiento. —¿Y si vamos, Hookfang?

—No le veo nada malo, es mejor que estar aquí—opinó el pesadilla dándole la espalda a su lado a proteger, al igual que el cremallerus.

Pero al hacerlo, de repente sintieron como el viento se agitó detrás de ellos y raramente sintieron que ya no estaban tan solos del todo.

—Eh… amigos. —balbuceó una pesadilla monstruosa de un color rojo tornasol a sus distraídos líderes.

Estos al detectar que ya no estaban tan solos del todo, se giraron nerviosos para ver a sus contrincantes.

—Pájaros —dijo Barf tratando de no mostrarse tan nervioso por lo que veía.

—Muchos pájaros. —observó Belch en el mismo estado.

—Enormes pájaros. —tragó saliva Hookfang. —Adiós al muro de fuego.

.

.

De lado sur, los Gronckles ya se habían ordenado en fila para contratacar, pero al igual que a sus compañeros del sur, daba la apariencia de que nada atacaría su lado.

—Meatlug, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó un gronckle color verde.

—Esperamos. —respondió la regordeta dragona como toda una guerrera.

Los demás gronckles que estaban por detrás de ella se miraron entre sí, a su parecer, nadie la haría cambiar de opinión y siguieron esperando impacientes a que algo apareciera. A lo lejos ya era audible los gruñidos de los ataques en el norte, sur y oeste incluso en el centro, donde pudieron escuchar a Toothless disparar de sus plasmas.

¿El centro? Lo consideró Meatlug ¿Cómo le habían hecho los enemigos para pasar al centro tan rápido?

—¡EH… MEATLUG! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS CUIDANDO?! —escuchó al furia quejarse a lo lejos.

—Pero ¿cómo?

La dragona sin comprender lo que pasaba voló junto con su equipo en dirección al centro, donde vio que pequeños seres emergían de la tierra y pretendían tomar el castillo.

—¡Duendes! —exclamó sorprendida, pues esas escurridizas criaturas les habían tomado la delantera, pero no por mucho, creyó la dragona, cuyo orgullo y reputación estaban en juego. —¡GRONCKLES DISPAREN A LA TIERRA! —ordenó enseguida.

Los dragones acataron las ordenes de su líder y dispararon en dirección hacia donde la tierra parecía tener movimiento propio y de donde salieron disparados, pequeños y horribles duendecillos que se esparcieron como cucarachos por todos los alrededores del castillo.

.

.

En el norte.

Astrid se preparaba para recibir a Kiba y a sus temperamentales lobos, había hecho una formación con los dragones que había elegido, mientras sus oídos estaban pendientes de los demás ruidos; por los rugidos y explosiones que se escucharon tan pronto se habían dispersado supuso que la batalla ya había empezado en los otros puntos.

—Cuidado dragones, Kiba de seguro atacará con las criaturas más grande que tenga…—advirtió a su equipo, sintiendo como el bosque se estremecía con el andar de su enemigo.

Entonces el momento llegó, de entre los arboles del bosque emergió Kiba con todo su sequito de lobos que se había multiplicado desde la última confrontación que habían tenido, pero no estaba solo, otros animales lo acompañaban, entre estos los enormes osos de las praderas que eran tan grandes como los lobos y los dragones en sí.

—¡Kiba, retracte si tú y tus aliados no quieren salir heridos!

El lobo sólo rugió burlonamente ante la amenaza de la bestia.

—¡No lo diré una vez más! ¡LARGO! —advirtió Astrid al sentirse desafiada.

—¡Bestia horrible!… no haré nada de lo que tu dices, este lugar pertenecerá a Kiba el gran lobo alfa, así sea lo último que haga. —gruñó el canino.

—Entonces que así sea. —susurró Astrid perdiendo la paciencia. —¡Dragones ataquen!

Los dragones con la orden dada dispararon de forma uniforme, Kiba y el resto de los animales regresaron unos pasos atrás de acuerdo con el plan, y cuando lo hicieron, los primeros peones en salir a combate hicieron acto de presencia en pequeñas luces fugaces que atacaron directamente a Astrid y a los dragones.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —exclamó Astrid espanta al verse rodeada de aquellas luces que le picaban al contacto al igual que a los dragones.

—¡Son pixies! —respondió Windshear quien se veía poco afectada a los picoteos debido a la dureza de su piel, pero que de igual manera le resultaba molesto tenerlos a todo su alrededor.

Astrid alcanzó a tomar una de esas luces con rudeza en su mano y la apretó para acabar con él, la luz se disipó inminentemente, y al abrir la mano la bestia pudo ver que se trataba de una criatura parecida a un hada en combinación con un zancudo, ya que en lugar de un rostro como el de Lavander este tenía una cara con una boca puntiaguda, y unos enormes ojos como los de una mosca.

Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de apreciarlo demasiado, aun seguía siendo atacada por los demás de esa clase, no encontraba la manera de poder deshacerse de ellos y menos de Kiba, quien en cuanto los vio flageando ordenó al resto de criaturas más grandes entrar con él a los territorios del castillo.

.

.

Antes de subir a la torre, Hiccup había acudido a la vieja armería en donde se apresuró a tomar todas las armas que pudiera.

—¡Anda, date prisa! —apresuró Toothless vigilando el exterior.

—Espera, ya mero. —dijo Hiccup tomando todas las flechas y repuestos de arcos que se encontraba

Aunque su vista rápidamente se detuvo en la pared, en donde vio que había varias espadas, escudos y armaduras, y una de color negro llamó su atención.

—¡Quieres darte prisa! —regañó Toothless nervioso, pues sus sentidos podían captar que una de las zonas ya estaba siendo atacada.

—Claro. —balbuceó Hiccup tomando también aquel atuendo y armas en caso de que fuera necesario.

Teniendo lo que necesitaban, ambos se apresuraron a subir a la gran torre; al llegar a la que era la pequeña habitación de vigilancia de Astrid, Toothless se apresuró a salir por la ventana para trepar al techo, en lo que lo hacía, Hiccup se apresuró a vestirse con el atuendo que algo muy en su interior le decía que lo ayudaría, estando listo y protegido, se apresuró a subir al techo, siendo ayudado por Toothless que utilizó su cola para ayudarlo a escalar.

Ya estando los dos en el punto más alto de la torre, ambos vieron con angustia que el norte, sur y oeste estaban siendo atacados, Toothless estaba especialmente preocupado por Stormfly que peleaba en el sur y Hiccup por Astrid que estaba en el norte.

—¡Esa BestiAstrid! ¿Por qué no me dejó ir? —seguía replicando el dragón la decisión de la reina.

—Calma amigo, la verdad es que no creo que hubiera mucha diferencia si ibas o no.

Toothless negó con la cabeza, no creía eso, pues pensó que estar en cualquiera de los puntos cardinales era mejor que estar en el centro, pensamiento que pronto se disipó cuando detectó unos ruiditos muy cerca de la zona de vigilancia.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó al herrero que aun se ajustaba las ultimas parte de la armadura.

—No… ¿qué? —Hiccup vio como las orejas de Toothless parecían alterarse con alguna clase de ruido.

—¡Ahí!

El furia nocturna se asomó por debajo y notó que de la tierra empezaban a emerger pequeños seres.

—¡¿Qué es eso?!

—Eso amigo mío, son duendes. —despreció Toothless furioso a las pequeñas criaturas. —Creo que BestiAstrid no erraba del todo. ¡Hay que atacar!

Hiccup asintió y preparó el arco y las flechas, al mismo tiempo que Toothless empezaba a disparar las plasmas.

Los duendes tan burlones como se les conocían se dispersaron y otros se quedaron ocultos debajo de la tierra, Toothless trataba de atinar a estos pero eran escurridizos, Hiccup igual lograba darle a uno que otro; sin embargo eran demasiados y dudaba que hubiera suficientes flechas para cada uno de ellos.

—Vienen del este, ¿no se supone que Meatlug cuidaba esa área?

—Creo que ni cuenta se han dado. —gruñó Toothless. —¡EH… MEATLUG! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS CUIDANDO?! —gritó a la Gronckle que podía divisar a lo lejos.

Pronto su llamado fue escuchado y la caballería llegó en forma de los gronckles que empezaron a disparar a la tierra para descubrir a sus contrincantes los cuales se esparcieron por todo el territorio, creando un gran caos por doquier.

.

.

En el santuario de las estatuas.

Lavander y los demás sólo podían alcanzar a escuchar las explosiones que tan cerca estaban de ellos.

—Creo que ahí vienen…—temblaba Bo con miedo.

—Todos en silencio… el principal plan es pasar por desapercibido. —dijo Lavander concentrada en cuidar a las estatuas.

Pero un estruendo que hizo temblar a todo el recinto la alertó, pues hasta las estatuas habían saltado con tanto ajetreo, pero gracias a los terribles nocturnos estas mantuvieron sus posiciones.

—Lavander, lo mejor es que salga, trataré de proteger desde el exterior. —opinó Kaiser dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Nosotros también. —se apuntó Nog así como el resto de los terribles terrores. —Este es nuestro hogar y debemos protegerlo de aquellos que vienen con malas intenciones.

La pequeña hada no sabía que decidir; sin embargo, otra explosión muy cerca de donde se encontraban la ayudó a tomar aquella decisión, con pesar concedió a parte de su equipo abandonar el recinto.

—Bo… ayúdame con la puerta una vez que salgan. —pidió a su pequeño amigo gnomo.

Este tragó saliva, sin embargo, asintió, era su momento de ser valiente y no lo estaba aprovechando; pero aquella pizca de valentía que muy apenas empezaba a salir se vio nuevamente entorpecida cuando alguien en el exterior comenzó a golpear la puerta con excesiva agresividad.

El gnomo palideció tanto que parecía estar hecho de arena blanca, pero no sólo él, Lavander también se puso blanca del miedo pues aquellos golpes que se escuchan eran sin lugar a duda de una criatura enorme.

—Prevenidos, ¡Lavander, detrás de mí! —ordenó Kaiser siendo el único preparado para pelear.

La pequeña hada recobró un poco la compostura y alejó a Bo de Kaiser, quien fue el que se posicionó a unos metros de la puerta para contratacar, seguido de este los terribles terrores, que serían la segunda línea de defensa, dejando al hada, al gnomo, a los terrores nocturnos y al fantasma (que se encontraba en una esquina) como la tercera y última línea de defensa.

La puerta que había estado siendo golpeada con insistencia, pronto perdió su herraje central lo que le permitió al intruso abrirla de un solo golpe mostrando a un enorme oso negro que gruñó ferozmente a los habitantes de la habitación; más no le dio tiempo de entrar ya que Kaiser rápidamente se abalanzó contra él para morderlo y alejarlo de la entrada.

—¡Cierren la puerta! —gritó.

Los terribles terrores se adelantaron para cerrar la puerta y enseguida hicieron un muro con sus propios cuerpos, de donde no se moverían.

Los demás presentes sólo alcanzaban a escuchar los gruñidos y aullidos por parte del lobo y el oso, y cuya peleaba se estaba llevando a escasos centímetros de la puerta que se tambaleaba con el ajetreo y cuyos terribles terrores trataban de mantener quieta.

—¡Bo!… ¡¿qué podemos hacer?! —preguntó la desesperada Lavander. —¿Esto es en realidad lo que buscaba? —empezó a dudar de su deber y la promesa que le había hecho a la reina. —¿Qué tal si fallo, si fallamos?

Al ver su angustia, el gnomo dejó todo su escepticismo y miedo para acudir a consolarla, y no sólo él, el fantasma que se había mantenido al margen de la situación también se acercó.

—Lavander, este no es momento para lamentaciones, debemos ser valientes por aquellos que pelean. —dijo el gnomo tratando de sonar seguro de si mismo. —Le hicimos una promesa a la reina y no podemos fallarle.

El fantasma asintió estando de acuerdo con el pequeño, en seguida se puso de colores y con sus ojos hizo expresiones muy raras.

—¿Y este que dijo?

—Dijo que tiene un plan. —comprendió el hada rápidamente.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el bunker de Branch.

Los trolles seguían cantando como si estuvieran en una fiesta, mientras que Branch cuidaba que nadie destrozara nada de sus cosas, no fue hasta que los estruendos debajo de la tierra calmaron la euforia de los colorines, y los hizo agruparse en bolita.

—Se siente como si estuvieran debajo de la tierra. —susurró Poppy asustada.

—Shhh calma. —silenció Brach, concordaba con la princesa, el movimiento se estaba sintiendo debajo de la tierra, pero dudaba que algo pudiera afectar a su preciado y bien reforzado bunker.

Pero como todos los demás que habían subestimado a su enemigo, el troll también erró pues enseguida de un estallido que supuso era un ataque de un dragón, el techo empezó a flaquear y a desbordar polvo.

—¡Se caerá! ¡Al túnel de salida de emergencia! —advirtió el amargado.

Los trolles, tan organizados como se les conocía, empezaron correr por todos lados; sin saber a dónde dirigirse.

—¡Está para allá! —gritó Branch exasperado con su torpeza, pero estos los ignoraron, y siguieron corriendo enloquecidamente por todo el lugar y tumbando cuanta cosa pudieran.

No fue hasta que un silbido chillante enseguida de un campanazo detuvo la histeria.

—¡Atención, que no cunda el pánico! —gritó Poppy con su campana en alto. —¡Hay que salir del bunker!… ¡Branch sabe por donde ir! ¡Hay que seguirlo!

—Gracias. —Gruñó este sintiéndose ayudado, aunque por dentro muy feliz de que Poppy hubiera intervenido.

—¿Y por donde debemos ir? —preguntó la princesa sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—Eh… ¡Por allá!, si prestaran un poco a las indicaciones sabrían que en los accesos hay letreros indicando las salidas de emergencia.

—Ah…no lo había notado. —curioseó la rosada viendo el porque del problema, si los letreros eran tan poco llamativos, pero después ayudaría a su amigo con la imagen del bunker, lo importante en ese momento era sacar a su pueblo de ahí.

Los trolles comenzaron a correr en dirección a los túneles de salida, una vez se pusieron a salvo en estos, vieron como el techo de la guarida secreta se desplomó debido al peso de las criaturas que los amenazaban: los duendes.

—Creo que hay que correr. —sugirió Branch apresurando a los demás, más al ver que estos no habían caído del todo y estaban recobrando el conocimiento.

.

.

En el norte, la bestia y su equipo seguía teniendo problemas debido a los fastidiosos pixies que no dejaban de picotearlos y aturdirlos con sus vocecillas, pero en cuanto Astrid vio que Kiba había entrado con las demás criaturas a su territorio salió a la defensiva a pesar de tener encima a los pixies.

—¡Dragones, rompan formación! ¡Ataquen a quien puedan! —no le quedó de otra más que pelear con lo que tuvieran.

Velozmente se adelantó para embestir a Kiba que iba campante caminando como si fuera dueño y señor del lugar; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo uno oso la golpeó en un costado y la desafió a un duelo.

El lobo blanco sólo alcanzó a girar un poco su cabeza y reír por sus adentros al tener a la fiera controlada, dejaría que el oso se deshiciera de ella, lo que a él le importaba era dejar su huella como dueño del lugar, y para eso pretendía alcanzar la torre más alta, que era como el símbolo de la bandera de la victoria para todas las criaturas, y en donde daría su aullido como nuevo rey alfa de toda Nomen.

Estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar al pie de la torre, cuando el singular sonido que emitía el furia nocturna llamó su atención, alzó la vista viendo que efectivamente Toothless y el humano estaban ahí, pero ambos había saltado, le causó intriga ya que el muchacho iba colgado en la cola de Toothless y este pudo volar a pesar de que él lo había dejado incapacitado.

—¿Cómo es posible? —susurró, más no le dio la importancia, ya que Toothless había cometido otra imprudencia, había dejado la preciada torre sin vigilancia, lo que era bueno para él ya que así no tendría a nadie que se interpusiera en su camino.

—¡Un momento, ¿a dónde crees que vas?! —escuchó de repente detrás de él.

El lobo bufó con fastidio y se giró hacia aquel que lo estaba desafiando, se trataba de un dragón del que poco había escuchado hablar, un corta-tormentas, si no mal recordaba.

—Te desafío. —gruñó Brincanubes poniéndose en posición para pelear.

El lobo rodó los ojos, pero se puso en posición haría un poco de calentamiento antes de tomar su trono.

.

.

En el oeste, la nadder a pesar de los esfuerzos de ella y su equipo no podían detener al enemigo, que además de atacarlos, destruían todo a su paso; si continuaban así, no quedaría más que escombros del castillo.

Pero ¿cómo derrotarlos? Ni sus espinas, ni su fuego, ni atacarlos directamente servía.

—Stormfly, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó un nadder de un color azul oscuro.

—Seguir, evitar a toda costa que se acerquen al centro…¡pelear! —dijo desesperada.

Su equipo comprendía aquel sentimiento de impotencia, pero aquel enemigo no era para nada como se lo habían imaginado y perecerían si erraban en algún movimiento.

Para el colmo, los gigantes alcanzaron el lago donde generalmente pescaban y se bañaba, ahí, empezaron a absorber el liquido vital, al igual que la tierra, eso los hizo tres veces más grande que un dragón de tamaño promedio y supuso un riesgo más alto para los nadders, que inútilmente ya no podían detener su destructivo paso.

—¡No lo permitiré! —gruñó Stormfly y se lanzó a uno de ellos.

Pero uno de los gigantes con su consistencia semi lodosa golpeó y la estrelló contra la tierra, haciéndola gruñir con dolor.

.

.

.

—¡Stormfly! —detectó Toothless su gruñido y rápidamente se volvió hacia el punto designado a la nadder.

Hiccup y él habían estado atacando desde la torre a todo lo que podían, pero eran tantos enemigos que no se habían dado cuenta del incremento de tamaño de los atacantes del oeste.

—¡¿qué es eso?! —exclamó Hiccup viendo con asombro al enorme ser.

—Gigantes de barro. —susurró Toothless sintiendo que uno de ellos estaba atacando a su amiga. —¡Tengo que ir!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

—¡Tengo que ir a salvar a Stormfly! —repitió el furia nocturna tratando inútilmente de contener la ira.

—Pero ¿cómo? —preguntó Hiccup. —No podemos dejar la torre, Astrid nos dijo…

—Me importa un bledo lo que haya dicho ella ¡Hiccup, es Stormfly! —Rogó Toothless con angustia. —Dame la prótesis, por favor… tengo salvarla.

Hiccup entonces recordó que entre las cosas que había llevado estaba el modelo de la cola de Toothless, más no se le hacía prudente como quiera dejar el sitio, y menos probar algo que un no estaba 100% seguro que funcionaría.

—¡Hiccup, por favor!

—Espera debemos pensar.

—¡No tengo que pensar nada! ¡¿Me ayudas o no?!

—¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES PENSAR! —gritó el herrero tratando de que el pánico no lo dominara.

Hasta Toothless se sorprendió, ya que su amigo no era de los que gritaba, sin embargo, el sonido de los nadders teniendo problemas ante los gigantes nublaba su juicio, y lo incitaba a ir a ayudar a una amiga que era más que una amiga para él.

—Hiccup, por favor…—rogó una vez más al ver que este seguía pensando mientras rascaba su barbilla. —Tengo que salvarla…Stormfly es más que mi amiga, yo… yo la quiero.

El herrero dejó de pensar y suspiró viendo con pena a su amigo.

—Esta bien. —aceptó para felicidad del dragón. —Sin embargo, Toothless, si debemos atacar hay que hacerlo inteligentemente.

—Sí, lo sé… si tienes una idea te escucharé con tal de salvar a Stormfly y a todos. —concordó el apresurado furia nocturna.

—Tal vez no te guste lo que voy a decir. —dijo Hiccup tomando la prótesis para colocársela. —Pero creo que tengo una idea.

—¿Cuál? —cuestionó dejando que Hiccup amarrara el cintillo a su cola.

—Estuve pensando que tal haya una manera de derrotar a todos estos enemigos, pero para eso mi amigo, debemos pensar como humanos.

Toothless no comprendió lo que su amigo quería decir.

—Amigo mío. —Suspiró Hiccup. — Debemos pensar como Hofferson I y sus bárbaros alguna vez lo hicieron.

 **Continuará.**

 **Otro fragmento, espero el último sea el final XD.**

 **Puntos de aclaración.**

 **1\. Gracias a Amai do por la idea de relacionar algunos seres de trolls hunters, el gigante de barro la verdad me lo había imaginado de manera diferente pero luego se me ocurrió ponerlo como una consistencia como el esperpento, al igual que los pixies como las lucesitas blancas, que no me acuerdo si se llaman igual.**

 **2\. ya sé que Toohtless tendrá a su ligth fury en el canon, pero este es será mi penúltimo fic con ToothFly, así que denle chance, por fis.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Aglae Ivanov: jajaja aquí donde vivo se diría: el que se fue a la villa perdió su silla. Me alegra que te esté gustando, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Pues si pasarán unas que otras cosas, pero nada de gravedad, sólo destrucción y eso. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: ya sé, me choca que te dejé a la expectativa si se puso o no, pero gracias, son bien recibidos, y en cuanto a la visión de Liris, eso no lo diré, es para que cada uno se forme ideas, pero como se puede apreciar hay una que otra pista en el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Violeta:jajaja sí, Astrid peca de inocente en ese sentido, y puede errar si se distrae de esa manera, más tener definidos los sentimientos y comportarse como más humana, puede traerle un poco más de problemas. Saludos.**

 **Maylu-liya: ¿jajajaa ahhh recuerdas a Hiccup siendo despistado con el collar? Bueno aquí también será igual de despistado, que lo tiene en la cara y no lo ve, pero ve otra cosa que si le interesa y si lo nota XD. Saludos.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos, lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima.**

 **17 de junio de 2018**


	19. Batalla por el castillo Pt 3

**Que lo disfruten :D**

 **Capítulo 19.**

 **Batalla por el castillo. Pt 3**

 **.**

.

¿Pensar cómo humanos? Para ser precisos ¿Cómo esos bárbaros? La sola idea le causó repugnancia al dragón, y consideró a Hiccup loco por tan sólo haberlo sugerido; sin embargo, los ruidos de la batalla, las explosiones, los gritos de su amiga nadder lo pusieron a reflexionar. ¿Acaso esas criaturas o los mismos dragones eran diferentes de los humanos? Se volvió hacia los diferentes puntos de la batalla para verlo por si mismo: aves, osos, pixies, duendes, lobos, todos atacándose los unos a los otros, haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que le habían contado alguna vez.

Por los cuentos que le había dicho su padre cuando era pequeño, había creído que antes esa isla, "Vanaheim" era la utopía de toda criatura mítica antes de la llegada de los humanos; pero ¿y si no había sido así? ¿Qué tal si esas criaturas siempre habían ocultado su verdadero sentir, forma de ser y ambición? Tal vez los humanos solo habían hecho lo que ellos no se habían atrevido a hacer en esos tiempos; pero ¿qué había con el dios Amaru?, ¿entonces porque lo habría ayudado a él y no a los demás? ¿cuál había sido el propósito de todo el embrollo de la maldición de la bestia? ¿Realmente había sido necesario?

—Toothless…—llamó Hiccup a verlo ensimismado.

El furia nocturna se sacudió saliendo de sus pensamientos y asintió, después de reflexionarlo, se dio cuenta que en ese momento no necesitaba encontrarle sentido a su existencia y a la de los demás, lo más importante era proteger a los suyos, a su familia.

—Está bien amigo. ¿Qué es lo se te ocurre?

—Veamos. —Hiccup lo pensó. —Por loco que te parezca, había escuchado hablar de estás criaturas en los relatos que mi madre y mi amigo Gobber me contaban, y suponiendo que los bárbaros del pasado también habían escuchado hablar de dichas criaturas o encontraron un modo de…

—Muy interesante Hiccup, no quisiera apresurarte… ¡Pero quisieras darte prisa! ¡Se acercan los gigantes de barro y se ven asquerosos! —alertó el dragón la cercanía del enemigo.

—Eso es…—gritó Hiccup. —¡Son de barro no solido! Toothless hay que hacer que sean más sólidos para que no puedan moverse.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices…

—Escúchame, es como cuando nosotros los humanos, hacemos nuestros utensilios de barro, para que no quede muy flácido mezclamos todos los ingredientes hasta que quede una consistencia sólida, ¡lo mismo debemos hacer con esos gigantes!

—Entiendo el punto… pero ¿cómo lo haremos?

—Necesitamos tierra… de preferencia que este muy seca y fuego, mucho fuego para que el agua que haya absorbido se seque más rápido; y sé quienes son los más indicados para ellos.

—Igualmente yo amigo…—sonrió Toothless comprendiendo poco a poco el plan. —¿Qué hay de las aves?

—Así como hacen los cazadores, debo decir lamentablemente que debemos darles con flechas o cosas puntiagudas que las puedan inmovilizar, o las puedan ahuyentar, ya que creo que se están zafando muy bien del fuego. —explicó viendo como a lo lejos las aves esquivaban con gran facilidad los ataques de los cremallerus y pesadillas. —Y creo que lo mismo debemos hacer con los osos y lobos.

—Entiendo y ¿los duendes?

—Gobber una vez me dijo que estos le temen al hierro… bueno, creo es que momento de averiguarlo.

—¡Entendido ¡Eso si es un plan! ¡hay que intentarlo! ¡Iré a avisar a los demás!

El furia nocturna extendió sus alas con la intención de alzar el vuelo, pero al solo agitar las alas y moverse unos centímetros de su lugar cayó torpemente al no encontrar coordinación aun con su prótesis puesta.

—Pero ¡¿Qué?! —se giró hacía su cola viendo que el prototipo se había cerrado con el movimiento.

Hiccup rápidamente acudió con él.

—Ay no, se cerró… debió ser el brusco movimiento. —dijo mientras la volvía a abrir. —¡Inténtalo de nuevo!

Toothless intentó retomar el vuelo, pero casi caía al vacío ya que la prótesis se volvió a cerrar en pleno despegue.

—Hiccup… ¡Esta cosa no funciona!

—Déjame revisarla. —Pidió el herrero poniéndose entre la cola del dragón para tratar de reacomodar la prótesis de manera que no se cerrara.

Pero Toothless estaba perdiendo la paciencia, los gigantes se seguían acercando y podía ver como Stormfly seguía atacando con todo lo que tenía, pero lo que terminó por colmar su paciencia fue cuando uno de estos abofeteó a su amiga y la tomó entre su lodosidad para matarla.

—¡Stormfly!

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, se lanzó de nuevo de la torre, con Hiccup encima que aun no terminaba de hacerle ajustes a la cola.

—¡Ahhh!… ¡¿qué te pasa?! —gritó este aferrándose a la cola y sintiendo un vértigo al sentir como ambos caían.

—No, no, no…—trataba Toothless de aguantar el vuelo. —¡Tengo que salvarla!

Sin embargo, inevitablemente ambos estaban cayendo, Hiccup al darse cuenta de que de nuevo era por causa de la prótesis, se estiró lo más que pudo para alcanzarla; al hacerlo la abrió, e inesperadamente él y su amigo dejaron de perder altura.

—¡Estoy volando! —Escuchó decir a Toothless.

Hiccup sintió un nudo en el estómago, tanto por el susto como por la altura que estaban ahora tomando. ¿él también estaba volando?

—¡Amigo, sujétate bien y mantén esa cosa abierta! —ordenó el dragón yendo en dirección a los gigantes.

El herrero estaba más que fascinado y a pesar de las condiciones tan inseguras en las que se encontraba, se aferró en su labor y ayudó a su amigo dragón a mantener el vuelo.

.

.

Los nadders empezaban a caer como moscas, ninguno podía detener el paso de los gigantes de barro que tomando ventaja del agua que corría por el rio camino al castillo se iba acrecentando más.

La furiosa Stormfly había tratado por todos los medios de detenerlos, y en su ira trató de embestirlos, pero estos sólo abrían huecos entre sus cuerpos por donde ella salía sin que pudiera hacerles algún rasguño; entonces les lanzó todo su potencial de llamaradas, notando en el ataque que el agua absorbida se secaba, sin embargo le estaba costando mucho de su fuego interno, muy apenas había podido secar el dorso de uno de sus enemigos cuando se quedó sin fuego y con ello a la deriva de sus ataques, el gigante al que había atacado la golpeó pero antes de dejarla caer la tomó entre sus lodosa y recuperada mano y la envolvió entre ella con la intención de ahogarla; era el fin, pensó la atrapada nadder.

No podía respirar, muy apenas podía escuchar los ruidos del exterior, como su equipo la llamaba y atacaba a los enemigos para después escuchar algo diferente, ese singular sonido.

—¿Toothless? —susurró a punto de perder el conocimiento.

:

:

—Ya casi…—Calculaba Toothless para disparar al gigante que tenía atrapada a su querida nadder. —¡Ahora!

Disparó, y el fulgor de la plasma salió en dirección al pecho del gigante, pero este, al igual que como había hecho con la dragona, sólo abrió un espacio entre su cuerpo para que el ataque pasara y destruyera lo que había detrás de él.

—¡¿Se pudo?! —preguntó Hiccup tratando de ver lo que pasaba, aunque su respuesta fue respondida al ver a su enemigo intacto.

—Tengo que sacar a Stormfly de ahí. —gruñó el decidido furia. —Hiccup prepárate… haremos algo muy arriesgado.

El herrero tragó saliva, pero asintió de igual forma decidido. En ese momento el furia nocturna aumentó su velocidad, y a pesar de que no tenía mucho equilibrio se dirigió a un punto en especifico: la mano del captor de su amiga. Posicionándose como si de un misil viviente se tratara, voló para estrellarse violentamente con el único punto que sabía estaba solido gracias a la nadder que aguardaba.

Entró en la lodosa mano del gigante, y con la velocidad que llevaba logró sacar de un empujón a Stormfly de entre sus garras, la nadder aguantó el impacto y salió disparada de la trampa de su enemigo, cayendo en dirección al lago.

Hiccup y Toothless también salieron todos enlodados y al ver que Stormfly no reaccionaba y caería en el agua se apresuraron a su rescate.

—¡Sostente Hiccup, tendremos una caída dura! —advirtió la furia nocturna al sentir que de nuevo no tenía el total control de su vuelo, no por la prótesis si no por los desperdicios del gigante que pesaban sobre sus alas.

Hiccup hizo caso, y se sostuvo con fuerza sin dejar la prótesis que estaba toda llena de lodo.

—¡Ya mero llegamos!

Y cuando alcanzaron a la nadder, Toothless extendió sus alas y enrolló como pudo a su amiga con estas, y protegiéndola de esta manera, los tres cayeron al agua.

Por breves segundos, parecía que nada resurgiría de esta, pero pronto el agua se empezó a agitar mostrando a dos revoltosos dragones que apenas se podía equilibrar en medio del agua y recuperaban la respiración.

—Toothless… tú… me salvaste. —dijo la dragona viendo a su salvador frente a ella y sintiendo una intensa atracción hacia él.

—Eh… bueno…—sonrió el fura con su chimuela sonrisa. —Eres mi amiga…

—Oh…—suspiró la nadder sintiendo un poco de decepción.

—Es decir… eres mi amiga… eres… alguien muy importante para mí… eres…

—¡WOW, ESO ESTUVO INCREIBLE! —Resurgió Hiccup del agua, entre ambos dragones.

— _Ahh… Hiccup "arruina momentos"_ —pensó el furia gruñendo, pero feliz de verlo ileso.

—¡Hiccup, tu también me salvaste! —admiró la nadder y restregó su cabeza con él.

—¡¿Qué?! —gruñó Toothless con una vena resaltada.

—Así es, Toothless me lo rogó, porque eres más que su amiga. —cometió Hiccup una pequeña indiscreción mientras la acariciaba.

La nadder se volvió hacia el furia nocturna que en ese momento se hizo el desentendido, lo miró con sospecha, suponiendo de que se trataba y feliz por descubrirlo, pero de cierta manera impaciente por que su "amigo" no se atrevía a decirlo.

Sin embargo, los gruñidos de la batalla a lo lejos alertaron a los tres, ahora hasta a los lobos podían escuchar aullar.

—Astrid aún necesita ayuda. —murmuró Hiccup ahora siendo él el preocupado.

—Pero ¿cómo los detendremos? Muy apenas podemos con los gigantes.

—No te preocupes por eso Stormfly… Hiccup ya lo tiene planeado ¿no es así?. —Dijo Toothless viendo al muchacho con complicidad.

—Sí, para derrotar a todos enemigos, debemos cambiar de estrategia. —dijo el sonriente herrero con su plan en mente.

.

.

Por el lado sur, los pesadillas y cremallerus se enfrentaban a todas las aves de diferentes tipos que los picoteaban y no les permitían volar con libertad; a pesar de que estos atacan con fuego no era suficiente para la increíble coordinación que tenían las aves, que atacaban en conjunto y no de uno en uno; pronto los equipos de ambas especies empezaron a flaquear antes sus ataques.

—¡Ay… que molestos son! —Se quejó el cremallerus intentando atacar, aunque fuera a uno de ellos.

—A este paso nos vencerán y se acercarán al castillo. —Dijo Hookfang viendo que poco a poco las aves los iban arrastrando al centro.

—¡Oigan ustedes! —escucharon ambos de repente.

Los dragones apenas pudieron voltear cuando varias espinas de nadder pasaron a sus extremos en dirección a las aves que no anticiparon ese ataque y se dispersaron mientras que las heridas caían.

—¡Stormfly, ¿qué haces aquí?! —exclamó Hookfang por la intervención inesperada de su amiga que venía con los otros nadders.

—Cambio de planes y papeles, ustedes vayan con los gigantes y hagan su muro de fuego. —ordenó la dragona posicionándose junto con su equipo a las aves que también se preparaban para el contrataque —Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos.

Tanto Hookfang, como Barch y Belch no supieron como reaccionar ante aquello, pero cuando la nadder les gritó que se fueran a donde les había dicho, ordenaron a su equipo volver con ellos para ir en dirección a los gigantes.

Sin embargo, los enemigos no se lo iban a dejar tan fácil, antes de que pudieran todos irse de ese campo de batalla atacaron por la espalda a una pesadilla que iba en la última línea de la formación.

—¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?! —gruñó Hookfang al ver a un miembro de su equipo atacado, se prendió fuego y se lanzó al ave de rapiña que no soltaba el ala de la pesadilla. —¡Déjala en paz! —exigió empujando al ave que volvió a su formación. —¿Estás bien?

La pesadilla de colores rojizos tornasoles, aunque estaba cansada y herida, recuperó su vuelo y volvió su vista a su salvador, notando y sintiendo algo dentro de ella que jamás había sentido por otro dragón. Pasando lo mismo con Hookfang, que al principio se sintió algo extraño, pero que definitivamente le estaba gustando.

.

.

Una vez que los cremallerus y pesadillas se fueron a nueva posición, Stormfly se pusieron en formación para atacar a las aves con la misma coordinación, tal como se lo había explicado Hiccup, jugarían su propio juego empezando por llevárselos lejos del castillo, dejaron que las aves las persiguieran, pero en la persecución los iban alejando; las aves dándose cuenta de las intenciones de estas comenzaron a rodearlas en una gran circulo.

La nadder sonrió para sus adentros, pues era justo con lo que esperaba.

—¡Nadder a sus posiciones!

Con la orden dada, los dragones hicieron una fila vertical, con la cabeza en la punta de la cola del que le seguía; las aves al no saber que pretendía se lanzaron al ataque.

—¡Tornado de espinas! —gritó la nadder una vez que los vio cerca.

A gran velocidad, todos los nadders empezaron a girar expulsando sus espinas cubriendo de esa manera cada punto de ataque de las aves que no pudieron salvarse ni tenían por donde ir, ya que ahora eran estos los acorralados. Antes el insistente ataque de los nadders que siguieron con la misma coordinación, las aves que no habían caído optaron por irse lejos de ahí. Se habían rendido.

:

:

Volviendo con el equipo de cremallerus y pesadillas, estos se encontraron con Hiccup y Toothless y estos les dieron las instrucciones debidas, primero desviar la corriente del rio y por supuesto provocar el enemigo (su especialidad)

Para esto se dividieron en grupos, unos se encargaron de desviar la corriente y otros de detener el paso de los gigantes.

—Nuestro momento ha llegado. —Pensaron Barf y Belch, cuando los encargados del rio, cortaron el suministro de los gigantes. —¡Ahora!

Un grupo de cremallerus ayudados por los pesadillas cavaron unos pozos en la tierra, cuando los grupo de gigantes se acercó y cayeron en los pozos lanzaron el polvo sobrante sobre sus patas de manera que quedaron estancados.

Al estar atrapados, todas las cabezas de gas de cremallerus, extendieron sus gases tanto por atrás como delante de estos gigantes, que al verse amenazados intentaban golpearlos, pero el gas se volvió sumamente denso que muy apenas se podían ver los dragones entre sí, y cuando los menos lo esperaron toda esa zona explotó y se volvió no sólo un muro de fuego si no dos y entre estos estaban los gigantes incendiándose. Los pesadillas cooperaron e incrementaron la temperatura con su fuego. El tiempo de cocción que le dedicaron a los gigantes fueron por un par de minutos, cuando Hookfang, Barf y Belch los consideraron prudente, cesaron el fuego y admiraron asombrados el resultado de su trabajo en equipo.

Los gigantes habían quedado en un estado sólido, tal como dijo Hiccup que pasaría.

—¡Increíble! —Exclamaron ambas cabezas del cremallerus.

—¿Se murieron? —preguntó Hookfang volando muy cerca de uno de ellos, y al hacerlo golpeó levemente a uno con su ala, lo que provocó que este cayera y se llevara a los demás gigantes que estaban delante de ellos, quedando todos destrozados en tierra.

—Creo que sí. —Dijo Belch, viendo todo el destrozo que Hoofang había provocado.

Sin embargo, algo en particular llamó su atención, pequeños y flacuchos seres salieron de entre los escombros de los gigantes; gritando con un tono de ardilla "¡Nos las van a pagar!"

—¿Qué son esas porquerías? —preguntó Hookfang bajando junto el cremallerus.

—¿No nos digan que ustedes son…? —quiso reír Barf.

—¿Los gigantes? —completó Belch estallando en carcajadas.

—¡Sí, y no se saldrán con la suya! —amenazó uno de los pequeños seres.

—Vamos a darles entonces a esos enanos. —amenazó Hookfang prendiéndose así mismo fuego.

Los pequeños seres se asustaron, y no sólo por el pesadilla, sino por todos los dragones que los empezaron a rodear.

—¡Huyamos! —chilló uno corriendo de forma disparada.

—¡Sí, acabo que no queríamos vivir aquí! —se escuchó decir a otro.

—¡huyamos, huyamos! —gritaron los demás.

Los dragones les abrieron paso, no tomarían ventaja de su pequeño enemigo, pero definitivamente les habían dado una lección que nunca olvidarían.

Una vez que se fueron los pequeños, todos los dragones se empezaron a felicitar por su gran hazaña, Barf felicitó a su otra mitad, enrollándola con su cuello, cuando sintió que era diferente a como generalmente era.

—Mmmm oye…

Esa no era la voz de su compañero de cuerpo, ¿entonces a quién había abrazado? se separó y vio que se trataba de otra cabeza de un cremallerus azulado, se sintió raro, pues era la cabeza de una dragona que también se le quedó viendo extraño, y con tanta rareza mejor optaron por buscar a sus contrapartes del otro lado, encontrándose con que estas también se habían confundido y estaban en medio de un amistoso abrazo.

—Eh… Barf. —carraspeó el apenado Belch a su cabeza/hermano.

Este abrió sus ojos al detectar que al parecer no era su hermano al que estaba abrazando y quedó petrificado al ver a la otra cabeza azulada del cremallerus que de igual manera lucía apenada y le hacía ojitos extraños, pues un sentimiento extraño empezó a surgir entre ellos.

.

.

En el centro del castillo, los planes de Hiccup seguían siendo muy efectivos, pues en cuanto le dijeron su plan a Meatlug y a su equipo, estos empezaron a espantar a los duendes con el hierro que encontraron entre la chatarra de los humanos.

Toothless y Hiccup ayudaron en aquella labor, vistieron a los gronckles con las chatarras como si de adornos se trataran y ellos mismo hicieron los mismo con sus cuerpos, y juntos espantaron a los duendes que parecían tener fobia de sus atuendos; era casi cómico ver como estos se iban despavoridos por sólo ver, oler y sentir el hierro cerca de ellos, el herrero quedó impresionado con todo lo que sucedía pues Gobber siempre había tenido la razón en absolutamente todo; además de que comprendió porque a los bárbaros no se les había dificultado mucho conquistar ese sitio.

—¡Ganamos! —celebró Toothless cuando lograron llevar a todos los duendes a la frontera de lado este.

Todos los gronckles empezaron a celebrar ruidosamente y se felicitaron entre ellos, Hiccup se sintió feliz por cada uno de esos dragones, aunque rápidamente su perspicacia notó algo en particular y el ambiente lo empezó a sentir con una aurora totalmente diferente a la del momento de la batalla.

¿Qué era aquello?

Observó con curiosidad que absolutamente todos los gronckles parecían estar encantados con otro de su misma especie, estos dragones se miraban como si cada uno hubiera encontrado a ese ser especial era como si ¿estuvieran enamorados?, ¿Era eso? Hiccup no comprendía, pero hasta Meatlug parecía haber caído en una especie de trance ya que se le estaba quedando viendo bonito a un Gronckle color verde (Destrozo si bien se acordaba del nombre de ese dragón) que la veía de la misma forma y parecían compenetrarse muy bien con ella.

Era demasiado extraño. Se sacudió tratando de concentrarse y tratar no pensar por el momento en eso pues habían ganado la batalla más no la guerra, aún faltaba el lado difícil: el norte.

—¡Chicos, chicos! —llamó a los dragones enamorados y a Toothless que aún estaba gritándoles groserías a los duendes que ya iban muy lejos. —Todavía nos queda un lugar que proteger, el lado norte aún necesita nuestra ayuda.

El furia nocturna fue el primero en acercarse al preocupado herrero, la euforia por las recientes victorias lo habían hecho olvidarse de aun no terminaban del todo con la batalla.

—Astrid de seguro nos necesita Toothless…—comentó el preocupado Hiccup.

—¡No te equivocas! —Escucharon de repente.

—¿Branch? —reconoció el furia nocturna al pequeño troll que corría cansadamente hacia ellos.

—¡¿Qué pasa Branch? —preguntó Hiccup tomándolo en su mano para ayudarlo. —¿No estaban en el buker?

—Fue destruido, pero no importa eso…¡la reina Astrid, Poppy y los demás están en problemas!

 **Continuará.**

 **Ahhh ya quiero terminar con esta parte, pero es seguro que ya la próxima si sea el final, sólo queda un lado que combatir, además de las estatuas. Si se preguntan porque la parte de Meatlug fue corta, debo decir que porque los gronckles me aburren un poquito, y Meatlug creo que siempre tiene más protagonismo que Hookfang y el cremallerus en la serie, y a parte leí por ahí que los duendes le tienen miedo al hierro, era eso o los tréboles de cuatro hojas XD.**

 **Como spoilers les puedo decir que:**

 **Astrid más se enamorará de nuestro querido herrero, y Hiccup notará al menos dos particulares en ella: sus ojos y como su piel se torna más azul de lo normal ¿Pero la causa la sabrá? Lo tendrán que averiguar. XD**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Vivi: pues indirectamente Hiccup aplicó tácticas humanas, no hubo de otra. Saludos.**

 **DragonViking: jaja como quiera toma detalles de la visión de liris; :P. Saludos.**

 **: ya más o menos van acabando con todos, faltan los más grandes. Saludos**

 **Maylu: espero que te haya gustado el inicio prácticamente del Toothfly y prepárate porque habrá mucho más.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos, lectores anonimos hasta la próxima.**

 **24 de junio de 2018**


	20. Batalla por el castillo Pt 4

Este salió largo en compensación a la semana pasada, y porque ya quería terminar el asunto de la batalla, espero les guste.

 **Capítulo 20**

 **.**

 **Batalla por el castillo Pt4**

.

En los interiores de los pasillos que daban a la cámara de las estatuas; Kaiser seguía enfrentándose al oso negro con garras y colmillos; este último era inmenso cuando se ponía en pie y propinaba buenas bofetadas, pero Kaiser no sucumbía a sus ataques y lo atacaba con una ferocidad tan desconocida para él y que nunca había tenido que utilizar cuando aún vivía bajo la protección de su padre, suponía que porque en aquel momento no tenía por quien preocuparse y tampoco una causa por la cual luchar; pero si se sentía un poco arrepentido debido a que le hubiera gustado usar esa misma ferocidad para salvar a su manada de su hermanastro Kiba.

La contienda parecía ir en un empate, el oso había logrado estrellarlo por séptima ocasión contra la pared; pero enseguida que se recuperó, Kaiser lo embistió y lo estrelló en el otro extremo, logrando que el oso se golpeara en la cabeza en el proceso.

—" _Ya desmáyate_ " —pensaba mientras se trituraba los colmillos, no sabía por cuanto tiempo resistiría peleando.

Sin embargo, su plegaria no fue escuchada. El aturdido oso negro se empezó a levantar tambaleantemente, y cuando estuvo de pie de nuevo le gruñó amenazantemente, pero aquella amenaza no duró mucho tiempo pues enseguida cayó derrotado a sus patas.

El lobo negro sintió alivio al verse así mismo como el ganador de la contienda, más la batalla no se había acabado; podía escuchar que más criaturas venían.

—¡Kaiser! —escuchó la dulce vocecilla del hada detrás de él.

—¡Lavander! ¿Qué haces afuera? Ahí vienen más, deben ocultarse. —advirtió a todos ya que el hada iba acompañada del gnomo y del fantasma.

—Y tenemos una idea para enfrentarlos, ¡acompáñanos! —pidió el hada apresuradamente.

" _¿Qué clase de idea?"_

Kaiser apenas iba a preguntar, cuando unas sombras se empezaron a proyectar por los pasillos, símbolo de que más criaturas venían en camino.

—¡Andando! —apresuró llevando a todos de vuelta a la cámara de las estatuas.

Hada, gnomo, lobo, y fantasma se volvieron a encerrar en la cámara, golpeando la puerta al cerrarla lo que ocasionó que los visitantes no deseados quedaran advertidos de su presencia.

Estos eran unos zorros, osos y lobos más pequeños que sigilosos caminaron por el pasillo para hacer de las suyas; recorriendo el pasillo que había sido testigo de la anterior batalla, uno de los pequeños osos que iba al frente se asustó ya que vio desmayado al oso que conocía por ser uno de los líderes de su raza.

— _¿Creen que sea buena idea?_ —preguntó nervioso al verlo totalmente noqueado.

— _Sí, vamos. Escuché ruidos por aquí, sigamos._ —respondió el zorrito líder restándole importancia al desmayado oso.

— _¿Quién habrá hecho esto?_ —se preguntó uno de los lobitos que también iba al frente, ya no le estaba gustando mucho el plan.

Pese a las contrariedades que sentían algunos con el plan; los visitantes siguieron recorriendo el tétrico pasillo hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la cámara de las estatuas, donde se detuvieron por mera curiosidad y también con las ganas de entrar para hacer uno que otro destrozo.

— _¿La empujamos todos al mismo tiempo?_ —sugirió el zorro poniéndose en posición.

Los demás concordaron con la idea, y se pusieron en la misma posición para embestir la gran puerta de madera, casi estaban a punto de hacerlo, cuando de repente, una risa macabra en el interior de la cámara los detuvo de sus intenciones e hizo que los pelos se les pusiera de punta.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó el zorro a la defensiva, ese ruido emitido lo desconocía, no sabía de que animal se podría tratar.

—"¡¿HAN OSADO ENTRAR A MI CASTILLO, BESTIAS PONZOÑOSAS?!" —escucharon decir a alguien detrás de la puerta.

— _Eh… La verdad es que es por orden de nuestros líderes._ —trató de justificar el cohibido osito.

— _Sí… E- ¡El castillo pertenece a Kiba, el lobo alfa!_ —defendió el lobito con su orejitas agachadas y no muy seguro de sus palabras.

—ESTA ES NUESTRA CASA ¡VÁYANSE! —advirtió ahora una macabra voz femenina. —O si no enfrenten ¡las consecuencias!…

— _¿Qué consecuencias?_ — Se empezaron a preguntar todos los pequeños.

Y para responder aquella pregunta, la puerta se empezó a abrir por si sola ante la atónita mirada del montón de pequeñas criaturas que se hicieron bolita y temblaron en conjunto al ver lo que se aproximaba.

Aquella voz amenazante pertenecía a un hombre oscuro e inmenso, un humano, de esos de los que habían escuchado en historias que eran malvados y que cazaban zorros, osos y lobos por su pelaje y carne; y que no estaba solo, detrás de él estaban más humanos, todos con ojos rojos en un entorno que parecía ser el mismísimo infierno debido a las flamas que había en el interior.

—¡LARGO! —demandó el inmenso hombre.

Los pequeños animales estaban tan paralizados del miedo que apenas pudieron moverse, en sus imaginaciones ya podían ver el final de su corta existencia.

—¡HE DICHO QUE SE LARGUEEEN! —volvió a gritar el ser oscuro tan enfurecido que de sus ojos rojos salieron fuego.

Con aquel tremendo grito, los animales reaccionaron y temerosos salieron como almas que llevaba el demonio pues el hombre comenzó a perseguirlos con una enorme espada en mano; los pequeños huyeron hacia la misma dirección en donde el oso mayor apenas empezaba a recuperar la conciencia y quien al ver al amenazante humano quedó por breves segundos inmóvil e impactado, sin embargo cuando sintió la cercanía de aquella antigua amenaza salió huyendo por su vida y gritando a los cuatro vientos que su peor enemigo había vuelto.

Ya con el pasillo en total soledad, el humano oscuro de ojos rojizos se redujo de tamaño revelando que se trataba del fantasma, un par de terribles terrores que habían hecho de sus ojos escupe fuego, y Bo que había prestado su "varonil" voz en la actuación.

—¡Sí, huyan cobardes! —rio el orgulloso gnomo por su hazaña.

—¡Eso estuvo increíble! —salió Lavander y Kaiser a felicitar a todo el equipo, ellos habían hecho su propia actuación con las otras estatuas, al igual que los demás dragones.

—Sí nada mal. Lo que sea por ti mi linda Lavander. —dijo el gnomo haciéndole ojitos.

—Gracias Bo, estuviste muy bien… aunque también deberíamos agradecer a Sir Allard. —reconoció el hada volando hacia el pequeño fantasma que como siempre se mantenía un poco apartado. —Sin tu ayuda, nos hubiera descubierto.

El fantasma con su mirada neutral parecía que no le daba importancia a sus palabras, más el color rosado que tomó después hacía creer que realmente estaba muy halagado.

—Trabajamos muy bien en equipo. —Felicitó Kaiser a todos. —Solo esperemos que se hayan asustado lo suficiente para no atreverse a volver otra vez.

—Sí, aunque me dieron cosita los pequeños. Que bárbaros que los hayan traído, ese hermanastro tuyo no tiene vergüenza. —refunfuñó el hada cruzada de brazos.

Kaiser se abstuvo de comentar y se lamentó cabizbajo, pues era cierto, Kiba estaba manipulando hasta a las más inocentes criaturas para sus propósitos y al parecer no le importaba a quien tuviera que sacrificar para lograrlo.

.

.

 _ **Bunker de Branch.**_

Mientras tanto con los trolls, cuando se deshizo el bunker y quedaron en la mira del enemigo, todos salieron corrieron por los pasillos ocultos de Branch, gracias a que estos parecían un laberinto, lograron perder a los duendes malvados; sin embargo, sin un mapa por cual guiarse hasta el mismísimo amargado desconocía por dónde debían salir.

—Branch… ¿a dónde nos llevas? —preguntó Poppy corriendo a su par.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero todos los laberintos llevan a una salida dentro del territorio del castillo, sólo espero que no sea donde están peor las cosas. —rezó el troll porque así fuera.

Pero con la mala suerte que se podría decir que se cargaba, terminaron en el ala norte, donde las más feroces criaturas se enfrentaban a la reina y a su equipo.

—Ay no, Branch… creo que llegamos al peor lugar. —reconoció Poppy al ver a todos peleando.

—Entonces volvamos, tomemos otro atajo. —se preparó el amargado para regresar.

Pero Poppy no lo siguió, ni el resto de los trolls curiosos; el motivo de que no lo hicieran fue que les resultó devastador el escenario de la pelea: dragones disparando a todos los enemigos, enormes osos, felinos y lobos peleando por la causa de Kiba, quien en ese momento tenía una batalla contra Brinca Nubes, quien a pesar de ser ágil tenía dificultad para el grado de maldad del canino blanco. Mientras que la reina, tenía dificultades en su propia batalla, estaba siendo azotada por el oso y picoteada por los malvados pixies.

—No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. —susurró la princesa troll sin siquiera poder parpadear.

—Poppy, está fuera de nuestro alcance, mejor volvamos. —trató de disuadir Branch, a quien también le resultó devastador toda aquella violencia.

—Nunca lo sabremos si no hacemos nada, ¡hay que intentar! —Propuso Poppy saliendo del hueco. —¡¿Quién está conmigo?!

El único que se apuntó de inmediato fue Copper, que como siempre le seguiría la corriente a su amiga en todo, los demás pese a que también tenían ese sentimiento de impotencia concordaron con el amargado, ellos eran pequeños, todo estaba más que fuera de su alcance.

Poppy sólo alcanzó a sonreír levemente, sabía que pedía demasiado y comprendía a su pueblo; sin embargo, no desistiría de su idea de ayudar a su amiga bestia.

—Está bien, quédense ocultos, nosotros estaremos…

—¡Poppy, cuidado! —interrumpió su exaltado padre quien apuntó asustado a algo que se aproximaba a ella.

La troll rosada se giró por inercia viendo que se trataba de un amenazador pixie que la atacaría.

En ese momento, Copper gritó enloquecidamente sin saber que hacer al igual que la rosada, que se paralizó del miedo y que sólo alcanzó a cubrirse de su atacante, sin embargo, unos largos cabellos negros se interpusieron entre ella y ese golpe que nunca llegó, Branch había llegado al rescate y a latigazos y groserías alejó al pixie de su princesa.

—Branch, gracias…—susurró Poppy con el corazón acelerado por el susto.

—¡Ay!... ¿por qué nunca me haces caso? — se lamentó el amargado, pero después le sonrió levemente. —Anda, ¿qué más da? —comentó con fastidio. — Estamos rodeados de cualquier modo. Ayudemos.

Enseguida, todos los trolls empezaron a emerger del hueco con una nueva motivación de ayudar; tal vez eran pequeños, pero siendo muchos podrían realmente hacer la diferencia, así que gruñendo como valientes guerreros se aventuraron a atacar a lo que se les pusiera enfrente, aunque eso primero fue Astrid, que fue lanzada por el oso en dirección a donde ellos estaban.

—¡Astrid/reina! —acudieron Poppy y Branch con ella.

Esta se levantaba pesadamente después de la golpiza, que muy apenas reparó en la presencia de sus acompañantes.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —se levantó gruñendo viendo rencorosa a su enemigo que se aproximaba a paso lento junto con otros pixies que iban a mayor velocidad. —¡Les dije que se ocultaran en el bunker!

—Ah sí, eso… el bunker se hizo añicos. —contó Poppy riendo.

—Ashh… lo que me faltaba… ¡Váyanse!

—¡No Astrid! ayudaremos en lo que sea…permítenos ayudar.

—¿Por qué nunca hacen caso? —resopló la bestia molesta cubriendo a los trolls con su cuerpo pues los pixies la habían alcanzado y atacarían a todos por igual. — ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Huyan!

Poppy se cohibió de nuevo, todo parecía indicar que ella y sus trolls estaban estorbando más que ayudando, ¿pero que podía hacer si muy apenas se podía mover? No fue hasta que Branch la tomó de la mano y la incitó a huir pues Astrid no se movería de lugar hasta que los viera sanos y salvos.

" _No estorbando sería la mejor ayuda",_ se lamentó Poppy, con el corazón acongojado por dejar a Astrid a merced de todos aquellos malvados.

Todos los trolls comenzaron a correr en dirección a la entrada del laberinto para alivio de Astrid que lo que más le importaba es que estuvieran seguros, sin embargo, los pixies al ver que los coloridos trolls estaban huyendo de ellos, cambiaron de mira y se apresuraron a atacarlos.

—Oh no. ¡Cuidado! —advirtió Astrid con un grito y se puso rápidamente en pie para socorrerlos, pero un golpe en sus piernas la llevó nuevamente al suelo.

El oso había llegado a donde estaba y con clara intención de continuar el combate.

.

.

—¡Ay mamá! Ahí vienen por nosotros. —Gritó la escandalosa Chiquilina.

—¡Sí podemos llegar, sí podemos llegar! —gritaron las trolls gemelas que corrían a su par.

—¡No se rindan amigos! —animó Poppy siendo aún jalada por Branch.

—Sí, esto pronto pasará y mañana nos reiremos jeje. —opinó el siempre feliz Copper.

Todos los trolls empezaron a desbordar sus buenos ánimos, como siempre, ellos le veían el lado positivo a todo.

—Es increíble. —refunfuñó Branch, el único realista del grupo. —Creo que no lo lograremos. —Se lamentó al ver que los pixies los habían alcanzado y no nada más eso, los habían rodeado en un gran circulo.

—Lindos pixies, eh… ¿cómo están? Que lindos y filosos picos tienen—rio Poppy nerviosa.

—Ush…¿en serio? —refunfuñó el amargado.

—¿Qué? ¿Y si somos amables con ellos? Tal vez nos dejen ir en paz.

—Sigue soñando…—comentó el sarcástico Branch, más al ver que los pixies cerraban cada vez más el circulo.

Conforme más lo cerraban, amenazaban a los trolls con sus narices puntiagudas, Chiquilina, las gemelas, Copper, el rey Peppy, todos estaban ya muy propensos a los picotazos; sin embargo, un troll en específico llamó la atención de los pixies por su tono tan brilloso y fastidioso, este era Diamantino, a quien se apresuraron para acabar con él y toda su "brillosidad"

—¡Oh, oh… no te me a-a-acerques! —canturreó el troll como su última plegaria.

E inesperadamente el pixie atacante decayó como si se hubiera debilitado, algo que no pasó desapercibido por los pequeños.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Poppy asombrada.

—No sé… yo…—trató de comprender el brilloso troll; sin embargo. —¡Oh, oh… ahí vienen más! —canturreó señalando a los que se estaban acercando y que al escucharlo se debilitaron.

—¿Podrá ser…? —pensó la princesa asombrada, teniendo una divertida teoría.

—Poppy, concéntrate…—pidió Branch a la ensimismada princesa, pues otros pixies se acercaron para darles revancha.

—¡NOOOOO! —gritó totalmente animada. — _¡Yo creo que puedo hacerlo, hoy debemos enfrentar el bosque y todos sus peligros y evitar que Kiba se salga con la suya! ¡NO ME RENDIRÉ!_

—De nuevo… ¿es en serio? —dijo el sarcástico Branch al ver que efectivamente Poppy iba a cantar.

Más lo que no esperaba era que los pixies cayeron enseguida como si la música fuera una clase de insecticida.

—¡Sí lo es! —comprobó Poppy que era exactamente lo que pasaba.

Los pixies se debilitaban con la música.

—¡Amigos, a hacer lo mejor que sabemos hacer! —ordenó sacando su gran campana, la cual amenazaba con tocar con gran entusiasmo y ritmo.

Pronto los trolls (a excepción de Branch) se posicionaron para el gran espectáculo y los pixies retrocedieran temerosos de lo que iban a hacer.

—1, 2, 3…—cantó y tocó la campana la princesa.

" _Todos juntos, muevan ese cabello ¡Vamos! Oh, oh, oh"_

" _Todos juntos, muevan ese cabello y unámonos, oh, oh, oh ¡sí!"_

Los pixies que iban en la primera línea de defensa comenzaron a decaer con los cantos, los que estaban atrás trataron de huir; sin embargo, los bailarines trolls ahora se encargaron de rodearlos.

" _Todos los pixies están invitados a nuestra celebración, ven acérquense para darles una invitación"_

" _Para que suelten su cabello y bailen conmigo"_

" _No aceptaré un no por respuesta, habrá amor para ustedes y para mí"_

La música pronto empezó a resonar en el campo de batalla para sorpresa de algunos enemigos y aliados, que no creían que los pequeños trolls les estuvieran dando batalla a los pixies con una canción y un baile.

.

.

—¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Peleen, inútiles! —ordenó el furioso Kiba a los asustados pixies que trataban de huir; mientras trataba de quitarse a Brinca nubes de encima.

.

.

Por otro lado, Astrid que ahora peleaba con dos osos, estaba más que asombrada y por primera vez en su vida se alegraba de escuchar a Poppy cantar; sin embargo, también pudo notar que los enemigos no se la dejarían tan fácil.

Los pixies comenzaron a cubrir sus pequeños oídos para evadir la música de esa manera.

—¡Cuidado trolls! No se confíen. —Aconsejó muy apenas mientras golpeaba a uno de los osos.

.

.

—¡QUE MÁS VOCES SE UNAN! —gritó la princesa troll al ver el nuevo movimiento de su enemigo.

Pronto Copper se unió, y con su rapeo logró aturdir a los pixies con sus letras de buenos deseos.

" _Todos juntos, muevan ese cabello ¡Vamos! Oh, oh, oh"_

" _Todos juntos, muevan ese cabello y unámonos, oh, oh, oh ¡sí!"_

 _._

" _NO SE DETENGA, NO DEJEN DE CANTAR, NO SE DETENGA, NADA NOS PUEDE DETENER, NO DEJEN DE CANTAR WOOOO "_

 _._

" _Todos juntos, muevan ese cabello ¡Vamos! Oh, oh, oh"_

" _En este hermoso día todos rían, en este hermoso día todos canten "_

" _Todos juntos, muevan ese cabello y unámonos, oh, oh, oh ¡sí!"_

 _._

Comenzaron a cantar todos los trolls en conjunto, se tomaron de las manos y amenazantes canturrearon a su enemigo que, aunque tuviera sus oídos tapados quería sucumbir a los cantos.

—¡Más fuerte amigos! —ordenó la princesa, admirando a su alrededor como sus trolls derrotaban a los enemigos con una bonita canción.

Sin embargo, un solitario troll alejado de toda aquella animosidad captó su atención.

—Branch… ¿qué haces? ¡Únete! ¡Necesitamos más voces!

—¡Jamás! —respondió este volviendo a la entrada del laberinto.

Poppy comenzaba a frustrarse, acudió con él para pedírselo nuevamente, no era momento para orgullos realmente necesitaban más voces.

—¡¿Por qué Branch?! ¡¿Por qué no cantas?!

—Porque no —respondió este secamente.

—Pero ¡¿Por qué no?!

—¡Porque no!

—¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—¡Ahhhh…Porque cantar mató a mi abuela! —explotó Branch totalmente frustrado. —Déjame en paz.

Después de aquella impactante confesión, el amargado troll se refugió en la orilla de la entrada del laberinto, mientras que Poppy, ella no pudo siquiera reaccionar, siempre había creído que la razón por la cual Branch no cantaba era porque tenía una voz horrible, sin embargo, aquella verdad era mucho peor y ahora comprendía más aspectos que hacía a Branch… pues Branch.

—Perdóname por no ser de utilidad en este momento, pero comprende, no puedo… me basta muy apenas con ayudar a la reina. —susurró el troll encogido en su sitio.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Pero Branch se negó a hablar, Poppy pese a la batalla que había quería saber; sin embargo, los demás trolls la llamaban, había más pixies a quien cantarles, lamentablemente no era el momento.

—No te preocupes, ¡¿Por qué no mejores ayudas trayendo refuerzos, por favor?! —Pidió con su característica amabilidad.

Branch se sorprendió por la compresión, y apenas respondería a Poppy pero esta no se esperó, sólo se dio media vuelta para continuar cantando. El troll amargado se puso de pie de nuevo, tal vez no ayudaría como Poppy realmente quería, pero si podía ayudar con su última petición, para advertir de los peligros era muy bueno.

—¡LOS PIXIES Y LOS LOBOS NOS ATACAN…AHHHHH! —entró al laberinto gritando enloquecido.

Lastima que no había un pastel que arruinar.

OOOOoooooOOOOO

—Andando, rápido… no sé por cuanto tiempo más pondrán seguir cantando y la reina con esos osos, ese lobo, dragones y ahhhh.

—Calma amargado, ya vamos para allá. —dijo Toothless quien corría a la par con Hiccup siendo seguidos por el grupo de enamorados gronckles.

Lamentablemente el furia ya no pudo volar, su protésico se había arruinado en la última batalla.

—Hiccup. ¿Alguna idea de cómo enfrentarlos?

—La verdad no, lo único que se me ocurre es "tirar a matar", como diría un humano. —comentó aferrado al arco que aun llevaba con él.

—Ay, eso no me gusta para nada. — se lamentó Branch, quien iba en la cabeza del herrero y se sostenía de su cabello.

—Como sea, si BestiAstrid no ha acabado con él, déjenme a Kiba, por favor. —Pidió el furia pretendiendo culminar con su venganza.

.

.

 **De vuelta en el ala norte.**

Astrid comenzaba a fatigarse, esos osos eran demasiado violentos a su parecer, sin embargo, no comprendía cómo era posible que Kiba y ellos hubieran llegado a tanto, si en el pasado cuando apenas era una niña había podido enfrentarlos sola, sin ayuda de los dragones.

 _¿Sería porque ahora eran más?_

 _¿Acaso Kiba era más listo que sus anteriores atacantes?_

 _¿La diferencia de criaturas míticas era el motivo?_

 _¿O acaso era porque ella se estaba debilitando?_

Mientras evitaba ser mordida en la cara por el oso, a quien le sostenía la mandíbula, reflexionó muy apenas, que desde que Hiccup llegó, ella se había humanizado más. Si hasta ropa ya usaba, pero sobre todo ya no peleaba como antes, ya no lo hacía como una salvaje, al contrario, pensaba las cosas, medía las consecuencias y riesgos y por supuesto se preocupaba por los demás. Pero en realidad ¿eso era lo que la estaba debilitando? ¿No comportarse como una bestia?

Tener aquel pensamiento, hizo que sus brazos perdieran fuerzas, tanto que el oso tomó ventaja de aquello y se acercó con su hocico tanto que Astrid pudo sentir su aliento apestoso a pescado. Le dio asco ese olor, que desvió su rostro hacia a un lado, mientras sostenía aun con las fuerzas que le quedaba su hocico, al hacerlo pudo observar a Kiba y Brinca Nubes a lo lejos, pese a los esfuerzos del dragón, Kiba logró morderlo en el cuello ocasionándole una herida que tumbó al corta tormentas por completo.

Eso la hizo enfurecer, tanto, que la debilidad de sus brazos pronto se tensó de una nueva forma que sostuvo con más firmeza el hocico del oso, pero aún no podía quitárselo de encima.

— _Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo_. —pensaba mientras se trituraba los dientes.

Quería más fuerza, la necesitaba, sí, la necesitaba para eliminar a todos aquellos que se habían atrevido a molestar, quería matarlos a todos.

Los pensamientos de Astrid comenzaron a aturdirla, sus ojos se empezaron a tornar totalmente en negro, y una extraña fuerza comenzó a invadirla, el único problema era que al obtenerla, estaba perdiendo su capacidad de pensar por sí misma.

—¡Oye tú, déjala en paz! —escuchó de repente en aquel lapsus que deseaba controlarla.

Astrid recuperó la cordura al mismo tiempo que sentía como el oso se le quitaba de encima, mientras gruñía dolorosamente debido a una flecha que se le había encajado en el costado, con el corazón palpitante a gran velocidad, vio a su salvador: un caballero de armadura negra que sostenía heroicamente un arco con otra flecha.

Y no sólo estaba él, estaban Toothless, Branch y los gronckles que pronto comenzaron a ayudar a los suyos.

—¡¿Un humano?! No es posible. —escuchó decir al oso, a leguas se veía que estaba temeroso.

—¡No te detengas! Es sólo un humano…—ordenó Kiba acudiendo a donde estaban. —Deshazte de ella.

Astrid apenas reparó que aun estaba muy cerca del enemigo, cuando sintió como el oso la cargaba para apretarla contra su cuerpo.

—¡No, suéltala! —amenazó Hiccup con disparar.

—Kiba, acabemos tú y yo con esto. —desafió Toothless para que la dejaran en paz.

—No comas ansias Toothless, primero acabaré con ella, luego seguirás tú y el humano ese. —saboreó el lobo sus palabras y otorgó el permiso al oso para que matara a la bestia.

El oso, captando la orden, comenzó a apretar a Astrid con todas sus fuerzas, ante la atónita mirada de Toothless y Hiccup, siendo este último el primero en abalanzarse hacia ellos para salvarla.

—¡Qué la dejes en paz!

Hiccup no pensó siquiera en algún tipo de plan, sólo había corrido y cuando lo consideró prudente, se deslizó sobre la misma tierra para tomar otro ángulo y disparar en un área no cubierta por el oso.

El oso, al sentir el otro pinchazo de la flecha en su cuerpo, zafó el agarre de Astrid, pero no la soltó, sin embargo, al ver que Hiccup se preparaba nuevamente para disparar, la tomó entre su garra y se le aventó por miedo a represalias.

Hiccup rápidamente se preparó para recibir a Astrid, sólo alcanzando a abrir sus brazos donde la recibió para protegerla de la caída y arrastrada que tuvieron en la tierra.

Gracias a que él llevaba esa armadura, no se había lastimado tanto, y había ayudado a Astrid quien ahora estaba a salvo en sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó deshaciendo un poco el abrazo.

Hasta este momento, Astrid había mantenido los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió ya no estaba a merced del oso, ahora estaba bajo la protección de su caballero, el cual aun con su cuerpo la protegía y la hacía sentir muy querida; y no sólo eso, algo dentro de su ser le decía que quería tenerlo más cerca de lo que ya estaban, tan cerca que pareciera que eran uno solo; lo que quería, deseaba y añoraba con todo su ser era un tierno beso de su herrero.

Por el lado de Hiccup, este se encontraba un poco encima de ella, cuando la bestia abrió sus ojos, sintió algo extraño en su ser al percatarse de algo que nunca había visto con tanto detenimiento como en ese momento.

—Wow…—suspiró sorprendido. —Tienes unos ojos impresionantes. —admiró embelesado ese azul mirar.

Astrid se azuló más de la cuenta al escucharlo, y ya no podía evitarlo, tenerlo tan cerca sólo la motivaba a hacer aquello que Poppy le había sugerido que hiciera desde el momento que él llegó, cerró sus ojos y lentamente fue acortando la distancia; sin embargo…

—Ay dioses, creo que no te estoy dejando respirar. —escuchó decir de repente a Hiccup, sintiendo a la vez como su cercanía se terminaba.

—¡¿Qué?! —gruñó para sus adentros.

—Ay que bueno, tu coloración ya volvió a ser normal, debiste decirme rápido que no te dejaba respirar. —suspiró Hiccup aliviado, ya que había pensado que aquel tono azulado de más era porque la estaba ahogando.

Astrid se lamentó, pero a la vez se enterneció, esa distraída, inocente y a la vez tonta actitud de Hiccup era lo que amaba de él.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos, no nos ignoren! —se escuchar resoplar a Kiba.

Este aun se encontraba con el cohibido oso, a quien aparentemente había regañado y no dejaba ir hasta que terminara con el trabajo.

Hiccup se preparó de inmediato con el arco y flecha, pero Toothless, quien había estado a la defensiva de cualquier ataque se adelantó a ponerse delante de él.

—Déjalos en paz, ya te dije Kiba que esto lo acabaremos tú y yo…—amenazó el dragón.

—Lo acabaremos los dos. —se apuntó Astrid en posición de pelea.

—Que sean tres. —dijo Hiccup apuntando de nuevo al oso. —Tiraremos a matar si no se largan de aquí.

— " _Tirar a matar_ " —respingó el oso asustado, había peleado con los humanos antes de la supuesta desaparición y todos decían lo mismo.

—Ay sí, que miedo me dan. —refunfuñó Kiba mostrando todos los colmillos.

—No Kiba, hay que huir… ese humano…—empezó a flaquear el oso.

—Es sólo un humano, ¡YA TE LO DIJE! —gruñó el furioso lobo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, una estampida de pequeños osos, lobos, zorros y un oso mayor, salieron enloquecidos, gritando a todo el mundo que los humanos habían vuelto. Pronto las demás criaturas que aun peleaban con los otros dragones detuvieron su ataque, no lo creían, pero al ver a sus asustados compañeros le sembró cierta incertidumbre.

—¡QUE AQUÍ NO HAY HUMANOS A EXCEPCIÓN DE ESTE! —gritó Kiba furioso señalando con molestia a Hiccup.

Todos sus seguidores vieron al muchacho con armadura y armas en mano, y efectivamente, se trataba de un humano; y aunque Hiccup no se considerara la gran cosa, su presencia en ese lugar asustó a todos los presentes que pronto se dieron media vuelta para seguir a la estampida que ya se había fugado del castillo.

—¡Yo también me voy! —gritó el oso que acompañaba a Kiba dejándolo totalmente expuesto ante todos los habitantes del castillo.

Pronto, todos los dragones que habían estado peleando en los diferentes puntos llegaron al campo de batalla, trolls, humano y bestia se unieron para darle fin a esa batalla.

—Es tu fin Kiba, no queremos hacerte más daño. Más vale que te largues de aquí. —amenazó Astrid.

—¡JAMAS! Este lugar me pertenece, YO SOY EL LOBO ALFA.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó Kaiser, su hermanastro quien había llegado justo a tiempo para el desenlace de la batalla. —Ya detén esta obsesión tuya hermano.

—¡NO SOY TU HERMANO, Y JAMÁS LO FUI! Cuando acabe con todos ellos tú serás el siguiente. —amenazó Kiba enloquecidamente.

—Entonces no nos dejas otra opción si no te vas. —Fue el turno de Hiccup de intimidarlo con el arco y la flecha.

—No te tengo miedo humano estúpido… yo soy mejor que tú, ¡Y te lo demostraré!

El furioso Kiba se lanzó violentamente al ataque teniendo como objetivo a Hiccup, sin embargo, un explosión en su rostro lo hizo caer dolorosamente al suelo.

—Y yo te dije que no me ignoraras. —terminó Toothless con una de sus plasmas.

El herido Kiba, se levantó a tientas, sintiendo como toda el área de su ojo izquierdo ardía por el ataque y no sólo eso, casi no podía ver con ese ojo.

—No lo diré otra vez…¡LARGO! —ultimó Astrid.

El lobo blanco, bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota, y con el orgullo desecho huyó de la propiedad de la bestia y sus dragones, dejando un silencio en el campo de batalla.

—¡¿Ganamos?!... —Stormfly fue la primera en hablar. —¡GANAMOS!

En efecto habían ganado la batalla, pronto todos los dragones comenzaron a festejar ruidosamente aquella victoria, incluso los trolls que no habían cesado de cantar hasta que los pixies se fueron, comenzaron a planear una gran fiesta para celebrar.

Toothless y Stormfly por su parte se felicitaron con caricias en sus cabezas; al igual que los dragones que aún estaba en esa especie de enamoramiento que los embargaba. Astrid notó raro esa actitud, pero en cuanto se dispuso a averiguar lo que pasaba, sintió como alguien la jalaba de la mano para envolverla en un abrazo; Hiccup la había tomado desprevenida.

—Ganamos mi lady, ¿no estás feliz?

—Oh… yo. —Astrid se sintió como en un sueño, y se iba a relajar en el hombro de su herrero, cuando un dragón herido a lo lejos llamó su atención. —Aun no ha terminado.

Lamentablemente se alejó de Hiccup, este sin saber qué pasaba sólo la siguió hasta que el mismo vio el motivo de su preocupación. Los demás dragones también detuvieron sus festejos al ver a uno de los suyos heridos.

Brinca nubes yacía exhausto en suelo y con una herida en el cuello. Astrid rápidamente colocó una mano sobre la herida para detener la hemorragia al igual que Hiccup, mientras los trolls se apresuraban a buscar lo que fuera para curarlo.

—No se preocupe reina, es sólo una herida escandalosa. —Dijo el agotado Brinca Nubes, y era cierto, la herida no había sido tan profunda, pero había sido lo suficiente para que Kiba lo derrotara.

—Lo hiciste muy bien. —felicitó Astrid con una leve y orgullosa mirada.

—Te pondrás bien amigo. —dijo Hiccup acariciándolo.

—Sí, todos te cuidaremos. —prometió Toothless acariciando su cabeza.

—Pero… creo que también necesitaremos trabajar mucho. —Dijo Astrid viendo a su alrededor.

Los demás imitaron su gesto, y vieron que tristemente su hogar había quedado desecho, ya no parecía un lugar muy seguro, los muros que antes los protegían parecían que pronto se caerían, había incendios en algunas secciones, y aunque no lo pareciera había trolls y otros dragones que también necesitaban ser atendidos.

—Lo resolveremos. —consoló Hiccup. —Reconstruiremos todo de nuevo y será mucho mejor.

Astrid quiso sonreír, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo más que nada por la apariencia y pena, pero algo muy dentro de ella sabía que si Hiccup estaba a su lado pronto todo se resolvería; sin embargo…

—¡Reina Astrid!

Esa era la alertada voz del hada, Astrid sintió una punzada en su pecho sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué pasa Lavander? —preguntó Kaiser, se supone que él los había dejado en la cámara en lo que él ahuyentaba a los últimos curiosos.

—Ay… es que no sé cómo decirles esto, pero mejor ¡vengan! —apresuró la pequeña volando de vuelta sin dar más explicaciones.

Astrid y Hiccup dejaron a Brinca Nubes al cuidado de unos trolls y se apresuraron a seguirla, Toothless también los siguió, al igual que la curiosa Stormfly.

Cuando todos llegaron al recinto, vieron como el gnomo, el hada y el fantasma cabizbajos rodeaban a un montículo de piedras.

—¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! —preguntó Astrid rápidamente acudiendo con ellos.

—Le juro que nadie entró, todo estaban bien, pero de repente esta se deshizo. —Trató de explicar Lavander señalando lo que anteriormente había sido la estatua de un humano. —Lo siento mucho.

—Pero ganamos. —susurró Hiccup sin comprender.

Astrid se volvió hacia él con una melancólica mirada, para enseguida ver a Toothless, quien después de lo sucedido, realmente no creyó que se hubiera quedado quieto.

—¡Yo no me lastimé! —se justificó de inmediato este, sintiendo que todo el mundo se echaría en su contra.

—¡Toothless tu pata! —señaló de repente Stormfly su pata derecha.

El furia nocturna tragó saliva en ese momento, se volvió lentamente hacia donde su amiga había señalado viendo que había un enorme raspón, del cual no se había dado siquiera cuenta.

—Ay no. —volvió a tragar saliva, más al sentir la pesada mirada de Astrid en él.—Arggg pero ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! —comenzó a gritar. —Stormfly estaba en peligro… yo… yo…¡no la iba a dejar!

—Calma amigo. —pidió Hiccup temiendo por una nueva pelea entre su amigo y amiga.

—No te preocupes… hiciste lo correcto. —musitó la cabizbaja Astrid volviendo su vista a la estatua para sorpresa del herrero y el furia nocturna. —Lamentablemente no podemos cambiar el pasado ¿verdad?

El furia nocturna se lamentó, ya que era cierto, no podían hacer nada, pero eso tampoco significaba que tuviera que disculparse con ella por algo que hizo por el bien de otro, además de que la estatua que se había roto era de una persona que recordaba muy bien y que no le provocaba el mínimo arrepentimiento, sin embargo, respetó la perdida de la reina y optó por irse del recinto, siendo seguido por Stormfly.

—Lo siento mucho Astrid. —se acercó Hiccup con ella para consolarla.

Astrid tenía el rostro de la estatua entre sus manos y lo veía fijamente, Hiccup lo reconoció como aquel muchacho que ella le había contado era como un rival, y que había sido petrificado en plena huida, era Lenny, si no mal recordaba ese era su nombre.

—Nunca me agradó, más no significa que me alegre que haya terminado así.

—El que no te agradara no te hace mala persona, a veces pasan cosas que no podemos evitar, nos enfrentamos a una gran batalla y lamentablemente siempre hay perdidas.

Astrid asintió estando de acuerdo con aquello, sin embargo, el sentimiento de fallar en su misión era algo difícil de quitar y no podía culpar a Toothless, pues como le había gritado, había sido para salvar a su amiga, y no por egoísmo y maldad como en el pasado lo hacía.

Al verla tan ensimismada, Hiccup la abrazó por los hombros en un intento por consolarla, el hada, el gnomo y el fantasma les dieron su debido espacio pues era un momento que sólo podía tratarse y comprender entre humanos.

—Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

La bestia volvió a asentir y se permitió relajarse en el hombro de su herrero, había tenido una perdida, y probablemente perdería a todas las estatuas si el hechizo no se rompía. La solución para la salvación era ese muchacho que la abrazaba y que sentía sólo tenía sentimientos de fraternidad hacía ella, tenía que enamorarlo, más no quería que fuera forzado, sin embargo ¿Hiccup podría llegar a amar a una bestia tan fea como ella?

El tiempo se le acababa.

.

.

No muy lejos de los territorios del castillo, un solitario lobo blanco caminaba tambaleante siguiendo el rio resplandeciente; yendo en dirección hacía el territorio prohibido.

 **Continuará.**

 **Iba a terminar la última parte del capítulo, pero mejor decidí dejarlo para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones.**

 **Las canciones que canta Poppy son las que canta en la película:**

" _ **Get Back up again" y "Move Your Feet"/ "D.A.N.C.E." / "It's A Sunshine Day"**_

 **La historia de Branch será igual al de la película, a diferencia de que no fue un berteno lo que mató a su abuela.**

 **Hiccup será tan distraído como lo fue en Amore Ala.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Vivi: bueno, espero se haya explicado un poco lo que pasó con los trolls, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **DragonViking: Ya medio le dieron su merecido, pero un no termina, espero te haya .**

 **Sakura Yellow:Tirar a matar, ya con bestias más grandes no hay de otra. Saludos.**

 **Maylu:Ya mero llega el mega momento Toothlfly, creo que si no escribo tanto de lo demás probablemente en dos capítulos. Saludos.**

 **ShanaSakai; gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Aki: más que nada la idea era pensar e intimidar como humanos. Saludos.**

 **PgSanPa: bueno no fue alguien importante, sin embargo, de igual forma provocó algo tanto en Toothess como en Astrid. Espero leerte nuevamente por aquí. Saludos.**

 **AstridJazmin: el menso pensó que la estaba ahogando XD, pero así es de distraído. Saludos.**

 **Violeta:habiendo tantos Gronckles XD, pues se me ocurrió, de hecho me imagino a la compañera de Hookfang como la dragona esa a la que defiende en un capitulo de la serie. Con lo de barf XD es parte de los gemelos, en su ausencia ellos deben cubrir ese hueco, y con lo del beso pues dejaron a Astrid con las ganas, como puse Hiccup será distraído para esas cosas como en Amore Ala.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **08 de julio 2018**_


	21. Ciclo de la vida pt 1

**Capítulo 21.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Ciclo de la vida pt 1"**

 **Día de la batalla.**

El tambaleante lobo Kiba caminaba en dirección a territorio prohibido, estaba furioso, pero más herido en su orgullo. Se preguntaba en cada paso que daba ¿en qué había fallado? Si su plan y sus aliados habían sido los correctos, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no se pudo apoderar del castillo? Y luego otra pregunta que jamás se había hecho. ¿Por qué tanta la necedad de apropiarse de esas tierras? Ciertamente el centro de la isla era la más cómoda y abundante en comida, y el castillo era como una fortaleza perfecta, pero ¿realmente valía la pena?

Su instinto le decía que sí, que era un derecho por nacimiento, pero ¿por qué? Si lo que apenas recordaba era cuando Take lo había encontrado siendo apenas un pequeño cachorro, su padrastro le había contado que probablemente su manada había muerto durante los sismos que ocurrieron después de la desaparición de los humanos, y él se conformó con esa respuesta, pero ahora deseaba saber de sus orígenes.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la orilla de aquella zona prohibida, que se distinguía más que nada por el silencio que habitaba en ese lugar una vez que uno entraba.

Bufó, él sólo veía un pedazo de tierra cubierta por césped y adornada de un lago con algas brillantes, no dejaría que un estúpido pedazo de tierra silencioso le dijera qué hacer, así que con las atribuciones que creía tener como lobo alfa se adentró a ese misterioso lugar, y a diferencia de otras criatura el silencio y el vacío que se sentía ahí no lo perturbó. Caminó a tientas hasta la orilla del lago, donde miró su reflejó, lo que pudo, ya que el ojo que le había lastimado el furia nocturna le había provocado casi la ceguera.

Tenía sed, así que bebería de esa agua, y no era por nada, pero tuvo su momento de titubeo como si algunos de sus seguidores u otras criaturas le dijeran no hacerlo ya que era "sagrado".

" _Sagrado, si como no, yo soy el lobo alfa"._ Metió su lengua para degustar de aquel liquido prohibido, pero tan pronto como lo hizo se retiró de inmediato pues el agua le había quemado la lengua.

Del dolor, Kiba se retorció en el césped tratando de quitarse el ardor, y eso lo hizo sólo enfurecer más, ya que se sintió patético de que la simple agua lo venciera.

—¡Maldito! —bramó a esta, una vez que se recuperó un poco. —¡¿Quién te crees que soy yo?!

Y el agua respondió.

Kiba observó perplejo como el agua comenzaba a agitarse por encima de su reflejo con la respuesta a su pregunta, una respuesta que no esperaba.

—No…—susurró asustado y se echó unos pasos hacía atrás. —¡No es cierto!

Después toda una oleada de recuerdos llegó a él, los recuerdos de su vida antes de haberse encontrado con Take. Pero fue demasiado para él, que salió huyendo de ese lugar sagrado como si su vida peligrara.

—¡Kiba, Kiba!

Escuchó que parte de su manada lo buscaba por fuera de esa tierra extraña, rápidamente acudió con ellos para reagruparse.

—Kiba… ¿qué pasó? —preguntó un lobo bicolor cuando vio llegar a su líder con ellos.

Pero el lobo blanco no respondió, sólo pasó de largo.

—Kiba… ¿qué haremos? ¿Deberíamos volver a las zonas rocosas? —preguntó otro lobo café.

El lobo comenzaba a impacientarse, pues después de esa pregunta otras más se hicieron.

—¡CIERREN LA BOCA, BESTIAS ESTÚPIDAS! —gruñó furioso a su manada.

El grupo de lobos quedó congelado con tremendo grito, pues Kiba ya no escuchaba precisamente como un lobo, tuvieron miedo, tanto, que se alejaron asustados de él.

Quedando solo, el lobo se lamentó por breves segundos, sin embargo, después de considerarlo, creyó que era lo mejor, necesitaba aliados más fuertes que unos patéticos lobos, necesitaba a un antiguo enemigo, necesitaba a los humanos.

.

.

.

Días después de la batalla, los trabajos de reconstrucción empezaron, Astrid y Hiccup junto con los dragones más grandes se encargaban de levantar y reforzar los muros, mientras que los pequeños se dedicaban a los detalles del castillo y a proveer la comida a todos.

Todos trabajan muy bien en equipo, hasta los trolles lo hacían, incluyendo al refunfuñón Branch que se puso a trabajar en un nuevo bunker, uno que fuera más resistente, desde la batalla había optado por alejarse nuevamente de los suyos, sólo ayudando en ciertas ocasiones cuando Poppy amablemente se lo pedía, esta última había querido indagar en la historia de su refunfuñón amigo, pero con tanto que hacer a veces era imposible hablar, necesitaba idear un plan para estar a solas con él y sacarle toda la sopa.

Por otra parte, los únicos que parecían estar felices eran los dragones; hembras y machos a pesar del trabajo se coqueteaban, se hacían ojitos, y se daban muestras de cariño en público, algo que aun seguía intrigando a Astrid, pero con el trabajo que tenía no le había dado oportunidad de averiguar, aunque tampoco sabía por donde empezar y sobre todo cómo preguntar.

—Astrid, ya quedó esta sección.

La bestia se azuló al escuchar aquella voz, dejó de pensar en los dragones para enfocarse en él, su Hiccup, quien lucía exhausto después de haber colocado los últimos detalles de uno de los muros, y bajo la radiante luz del sol, con todo ese sudor a Astrid se le hizo tan apuesto.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Hiccup sin notar como su compañera lo veía toda embobada.

La azulada se sacudió para dejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en evaluar el trabajo de su herrero y demás dragones, y como era de esperarse habían cumplido muy bien la labor.

—Esta excelente, creo que por hoy terminamos.

Hiccup suspiró aliviado y se estiró para quitarse el dolor que sentía en los músculos, mientras que el par de cremallerus que los habían estado ayudando se abrazaron con mucho ¡mucho! cariño.

—" _Otra vez, ¿qué es lo que les pasa?"_

—¿Te parece si vamos a asearnos para después reunirnos con todos para la cena? —sugirió Hiccup viendo también extraño el comportamiento de los dragones.

—Sí, claro…—respondió Astrid aun sintiéndose rara.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos. —se despidió Hiccup pasando de largo.

En ese momento Astrid se quedó solo con los cremallerus, era su oportunidad de preguntar, pero como no supo como formular la pregunta, ambos dragones volaron muy juntitos dejando a la bestia con la palabra en la boca.

— ¡Ay por Amaru! ¿Por qué están tan raros? ¿Estarán enfermos? —gruñó como estos volaban muy juntitos en el cielo.

Se preocupó, pues si los dragones se enfermaban era un grave fallo en su misión, algo que no podía permitir, sin embargo, era algo que ya se había extendido, pues con solo ir de vuelta al castillo pudo notar a más y más dragones que tenían el mismo síntoma.

.

.

El ambiente estaba extraño, Toothless lo sabía y lo sentía incluso con Stormfly; su compañera de labores que desde la batalla ya no podía dejar de admirar, pasando lo mismo con la nadder que siempre al final de cada tarea lo felicitaba con una caricia en la cabeza. Pero él quería más, su instinto de dragón le decía que quería más, pero también lo detenía, no sabía si era correcto pues eran de especie distinta de dragón, y peor ¿cómo se lo podría preguntar? Era la primera vez que le pasaba, y su instinto le decía que el tiempo se le acababa.

—Eh.., disculpa Stormfly…

—Sí.

—¡Stormfly!

Toothless gruñó al ver que otro nadder de color azul oscuro se acercó tímidamente a su amiga.

—¿Sí? —volvió a preguntar la nadder al recién llegado.

—Me preguntaba si tú… ¿quisiera hacerme el honor de acompañarme en la cena? Te conseguiré el mejor pescado.

 _¡¿Qué cosa?!_ —gruñó el furia celoso.

—Eres muy amable, pero ya me invitó él. —lo señaló la nadder.

Era mentira, Toothless ni siquiera lo había mencionado, pero se alegró que Stormfly se lo inventara.

—Pero él es un… furia nocturna. —miró el nadder macho hacia abajo para ver al pequeño dragón.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —retó Toothless afilando sus ojos.

—Sólo lo decía, no eres como nosotros, nunca lo serás. ¿Por qué no te vas a ordenarle cosas a tu humano?

—Oigan ustedes dos ¡basta! —Pidió Stormfly sintiendo el ambiente pesado.

—¡Nadie me dice que hacer! —gruñó Toothless empezando a encender su boca para lanzar una de sus plasma, lo mismo pasando con el nadder que afiló las espinas para atacar.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué pasa?

Intervino Hiccup justo a tiempo, recién llegaba de asearse cuando vio que se estaba desatando aquella riña.

—¿Qué pasa amigos? ¿Por qué pelean?

—Cosas de dragones. —dijo el nadder dándose media vuelta, ya tendría otra oportunidad con la nadder mortífera.

—Ese nadder no es así… ¿pasó algo? —preguntó Hiccup sin comprender.

—Cosas de dragones amigo, no te preocupes. —ignoró Toothless comenzando a caminar donde los dragones se preparaban para comer.

Stormfly lo siguió como siempre, sin embargo, aquella riña había tenido a más de un espectador, trolles que caminaban por el lugar también se habían quedado impresionados por tal actitud, así como Astrid que había presenciado todo desde el balcón.

.

.

Una vez que Astrid había terminado de asearse, se vistió con más prendas de humano que había encontrado, incluyendo una capa; antes de ir al punto de reunión para la cena, fue al balcón que daba vista al patio para ver que todo estuviera en orden, ahí, presenció que Toothless estaban a punto de meterse en una riña, le extrañó aquel comportamiento ya que los dragones eran muy unidos, casi como una hermandad, iba a intervenir para evitar una pelea, pero justo cuando pretendía hacerlo vio que Hiccup había llegado logrando parar la riña. Sin embargo, cuando el nadder y Toothless lo ignoraron, el herrero la observó desde su lugar con una expresión de denotaban que el también ignoraba lo que pasaba, después se apresuró a ir a donde ella estaba, Astrid no se movió, esperó en el mismo lugar a que este llegara para poder hablar sobre el asunto, puesto que cada día se ponía más extraño.

—¿Astrid, viste eso? —preguntó Hiccup cansando después de la correteada.

—Sí, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—" _Cosas de dragón"_ fue lo único que me respondieron ambos. Están muy extraños.

—¿Estarán enfermos? —preguntó Astrid preocupada de que fuera alguna extraña enfermedad que solo afectaba a los dragones.

—Para nada. —escucharon decir entre risitas.

Hiccup y Astrid se giraron al escuchar aquella voz, viendo que se trataba de la animada Poppy quien iba acompañada de su padre.

—¿Cuándo llegaron ustedes ahí? —preguntó acercándose a ellos.

—Hace un minuto reina. —respondió el rey Peppy observando sonrientemente el panorama.

—¿Usted sabe qué es lo que pasa con los dragones? —preguntó Hiccup también acercándose.

—Por supuesto muchacho, llegó la época más esperada por los dragones.

—Y de gran felicidad. —complementó Poppy dando una voltereta.

—¿Podrían explicarnos? —preguntó Astrid aun sin entender.

—Mi reina, después de todo este tiempo a los dragones les ha llegado su momento…

—¿Momento?

—Sí, ha llegado su época de apareamiento.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —enrojeció Hiccup de solo escucharlo.

"¿Época de apareamiento?" —Astrid no entendió, más no preguntó por no verse como toda una ignorante.

—Así es, ¿no es grandioso? Después de todos estos años. —celebró Poppy entusiasmada.

—Así es, ¿no está feliz reina Astrid? —preguntó el rey Peppy, queriendo saber su opinión.

—Eh…¡claro, es genial! _"¿qué rayos será la época de apareamiento?"_ —se seguía preguntando en su mente.

—Entonces ese comportamiento es por eso… unos buscan, otros ya encontraron… ahora comprendo todo. —balbuceaba Hiccup para sí mismo. —¿Pero esto cada cuantos años se dan? Por que al parecer es la primera vez que lo experimentan.

Astrid lo miró con intriga, al parecer Hiccup si sabía de lo que hablaban, pero ella con su temor de ser tachada de ignorante no quería preguntar.

—Bueno muchacho, se supone que debe ser cada año, pero estos dragones crecieron bajo la protección de la reina, realmente mimados, que supongo que ese instinto no despertó hasta que empezaron a hacerse independientes.

" _¿Entonces era su culpa que no haya habido ese tal apareamiento?"_ —se preguntaba Astrid aun sin entender.

—Supongo que la euforia de la batalla despertó más aun su ese instinto. —creyó Hiccup sonriente y aun sin creérselo. —¿Cuál será el siguiente paso, rey Peppy?

—Los dragones se irán. —respondió este como si nada, eso alteró tanto a Astrid como a Hiccup.

—¡¿A dónde?! No pueden irse… ¡es peligroso! —interrumpió la bestia con cierto tono de autoridad.

—Pero Astrid si no se van… ¿cómo van a hacer a sus bebés? —preguntó Poppy con una sonrisita.

—¿be-bebé? —repitió esta incrédula.

—Dah! Sí, ¿no has escuchado nada de lo que hemos estado hablando?

—Ah, no… ¡claro! Los bebés…—rio Astrid nerviosamente, pero por dentro gritaba:

¡LOS DRAGONES TENDRÁN BEBÉS!

—Descuide reina, sólo se van por un par de días, y no creo que alejen mucho, luego tienden a volver a su hogar para poner sus huevos.

—¿Huevos? —Astrid se sentía abochornada, no sabía que pensar.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Hiccup entusiasmado.

—De acuerdo con el ciclo de vida de los dragones, yo pienso que su tiempo de cortejo está a punto de terminar, calculo unos dos días más. —respondió el rey.

En dos días los dragones se irían, pensaba Astrid aun muy confundida, qué se supone que debía hacer, ella tenía una misión, pero si los detenía podía detener esa llamada "época de apareamiento"

—¡Entonces hay que movilizarnos! —escuchó decir a su energético herrero. —¡Astrid, hay que asegurarnos de que todo salga perfecto!

Como respuesta sólo sonrió a su querido herrero, sin embargo, si no lograba entender muy bien las cosas cómo se supone que ayudaría.

.

.

El día siguiente transcurrió normal, si se podía decir eso, puesto que la riña de Toothless contra el nadder se intensificaron, mientras el furia noctuna trataba de impresionar a Stormfly con sus ataques de plasma, el nadder macho lo hacía con su elegante vuelo y baile de espinas, lo que se suponía era realmente el cortejo para los dragones.

Sin quererlo, Stormfly había quedado impresionada por el vuelo de aquel macho nadder, haciendo sentir a Toothless un inútil, pues él no podía volar para hacer su propio baile. El dragón empezaba a frustrarse, el tiempo se le acababa y sólo había alguien que podía ayudarlo.

—¡Hiccup, Hiccup! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! —llegó gritando a donde el herrero trabajaba en algunas cosas para la reconstrucción y secretamente para lo que harían en la época de apareamiento de los dragones.

—¿Qué pasa Toothless? ¿Por qué estás tan agitado?

—Tienes que ayudarme a volar Hiccup, ¡TIENES QUE HACERME VOLAR OTRA VEZ! —suplicó el dragón con los ojos brillosos por la angustia.

—Oh, amigo… con todo lo que ha pasado no me ha dado la oportunidad de trabajar en tu nueva ala.

—Por favor, ¡la necesito! ¡O si no él me ganará!

El herrero tragó saliva, ciertamente no le gustaba ver a su amigo así, pero lo que pedía era imposible de hacer en ese momento.

—Toothless, a lo mucho que podría hacer es el modelo, y la verdad es que dudo que funcione, tú mismo lo experimentaste el día de la batalla.

—Pero podrías hacer algo para que no pase ¿no? —cuestionó esperanzado.

—La verdad es que lo único que se me ha ocurrido hasta el momento, es que alguien manipule por ti aquella prótesis, un… jinete.

—¿Un jinete? —repitió Toothless y bajó la cabeza con decepción.

—Lo siento amigo, te prometo pensar en algo que no amerite de eso. —dijo rápidamente Hiccup, aunque ligeramente decepcionado pues a él le gustaba la idea que ambos pudieran ser compañeros de vuelo como en la batalla.

—Pero es demasiado tarde. —se lamentó el furia con los ojos brillosos.

—Toothless, no necesitas de un vuelo de cortejo, te he visto y a Stormfly y son el uno para el otro.

—Somos amigos. —replicó el furia aun cabizbajo. —¿sabes? Mejor olvídalo, es una tontería, ella es una nadder mortifera y yo un furia nocturna, no creo que funcione.

—Amigo no digas eso…—susurró Hiccup con pena al verlo tan desanimado.

—No importa ya, construye mi prótesis como creas más conveniente, y dile a la BestiAstrid que ayudaré a que nadie interfiera con lo que pasará en unos días.

—Espera Toothless, no te vayas…

Pero el cabizbajo dragón se retiró sin escuchar ni una sola palabra. Hiccup se sintió mal por él, y aunque quisiera ayudarlo ya era demasiado tarde.

.

.

En el último día del cortejo, los dragones estaban aun más cariñosos que nunca, los afortunados habían encontrado a su pareja ideal, y los que no, se quedarían a vigilar. Durante ese día y el anterior, Stormfly ya no había visto a Toothless, y no le dio la oportunidad de buscarlo debido a la insistencia del nadder macho, que aunque la había cautivado con su vuelo, no era lo que ella esperaba, sin embargo debido a que Toothless no se aparecía no le quedó de otra más que hacerle compañía, al menos durante la cena, que era cuando más la atosigaba aquel dragón.

—Stormfly, ¿crees que podamos hablar a solas, quisiera preguntarte algo? —pidió el nadder macho.

—Ah… seguro. —titubeó la dragona yendo con él en dirección al bosque, ignorando que estaba siendo observada por tres amigas, y oculto entre las sombras por un dragón de color negro.

.

.

—Esa Stormfly es toda una rompecorazones. —suspiró Poppy emocionada. —¿Te imaginas Astrid? Nuestra Stormfly tendrá bebés.

—Ah… sí… bebés —suspiró Astrid aun sin entender algunas cuantas cosas, pero se alegró por su amiga, a la cual aun recordaba cuando era tan solo una bebé.

—Es tan romántico…—suspiró Lavander emocionada. —Que bueno que tenemos oportunidad de presenciar esto.

—¿Tampoco lo había visto tú? —cuestionó Poppy al hada.

—No que yo recuerde. Por cierto, cómo van los preparativos de vigilancia… ¿ya están enterados?

—Los dragones saben que no intervendremos en lo que sea que vayan a hacer. —respondió Astrid con titubeo. —Nos permitieron estar cerca del perímetro donde estarán para poder protegerlos de cualquier situación.

—Oh, ya veo… que emocionante será acampar. —dijo el hada emocionada.

—Sí, ya nos hacía falta una salidita. —coincidió Poppy con una risita.

Astrid trató de seguirles la corriente, sin embargo, aún seguía preocupada, de acuerdo a la estimado por el rey Peppy, los dragones estarían abandonando el castillo cuando la luna se encontrara en lo alto.

.

.

El cielo oscuro irradiaba con el esplendor de la luna y las estrellas, el castillo se encontraba en total oscuridad, sin embargo, sus habitantes reptiles miraban fijamente al cielo esperando que llegara su momento; mientras que en el balcón del castillo, los residentes que no eran dragones miraban expectantes lo que estaba por pasar.

Cuando la luna se proyectó por encima de ellos, fue el momento de partir, los machos dragones de cada especie mostraron con sutileza su fuego interno para atraer a sus hembras con ellos, en una especie de ritual romántico de fulgor y fuego que iluminó el cielo estrellado hacia el interior de lo más recóndito del bosque, todo un espectáculo de luces que se disipó conforme se alejaron, algo muy bello para los que serían los chaperones.

—Es nuestro turno. —susurró Astrid una vez que el fuego se disipó, por lo que durara la época del "apareamiento" acamparían en el bosque.

El equipo, ahora estaba conformado de Hiccup, Poppy, Lavander, Bo, Kaiser y Branch, a quien la rosada invitó para que se distrajera un poco, y por último el cabizbajo Toothless, que después de la cena de dragones, ya no volvió a ver a Stormfly, supuso que la nadder había seguido su instinto para procrear con uno de su especie.

Después de una larga caminata en el bosque, el equipo se detuvo en un lugar que parecía estar muy tranquilo, cerca del perímetro de donde se encontraban los dragones, así como cerca de uno de los ríos luminosos.

Encendieron una fogata, y tan pronto se instalaron se pusieron alrededor del fuego para darse calor con este.

—¿Y si contamos algún cuento? —sugirió Poppy al ver a todos tan callados.

—Ay no, por favor no… no acepté esta invitación para esto. —replicó Branch refunfuñón.

—Pero pueden ser de terror…—opinó Lavander iluminándose con el fuego de tal manera que su rostro asustaba. —Yo empezaré…

—Ay no, por favor no… esas me dan miedo. —dijo Bo asustado.

—No seas cobarde, y escuchen… esta historia es real… me la contó el amigo de un amigo…

Los presentes se intrigaron por la seriedad del hada.

—Había una vez, un hada que, en compañía de un lobo, un dragón, un gnomo, dos humanos y dos trolles fueron a acampar a un bosque para cuidar la época de apareamiento de los dragones.

—Oh, igual a nosotros. —susurró Poppy intrigada, acercándose más a Branch por temor.

El troll refunfuñó sólo rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Acamparon en un lugar oscuro en el bosque y encendieron una fogata, y mientras debatían de que temas conversar, unos extraños ruidos en el bosque se empezaron a escuchar…

En ese momento, Toothless, que había estado atento a la narración, empezó a escuchar unos ruidos en el interior del bosque.

—Nadie le tomó la importancia debida, pero cuando los ruidos se fueron acrecentando…

Toothless tragó saliva puesto que los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, eran de pasos de algo grande.

—De repente se vio una silueta… ¡con grandes cuernos! y…

—¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ!? —gritó Toothless alertado por una silueta con cuernos que se apreciaba en la oscuridad.

—¡Ahhh el Chupa Ovejas! —gritó Lavander enseguida de él al notar la silueta.

Hiccup, Astrid y Kaiser pese al susto se pusieron en alerta, a diferencia de Poppy y Bo que casi ahorcaban a Branch del miedo.

—Soy yo…—Luego esa sutil voz.

La silueta salió de entre las sombras revelando que se trataba de alguien conocido.

—Stormfly…—susurró Toothless impactado.

—Stormfly ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Astrid también impresionada.

—Eh… larga historia, ¿Recuerdan al nadder macho?— preguntó tomando asiento a un lado del furia nocturna, pronto todos los demás la imitaron.

—¿Qué pasa con… él? —preguntó Toothless con titubeo.

—Bueno, me propuso pues ya saben… tener bebés juntos, pero le dije que no.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué? —preguntó Poppy boquiabierta.

—Ah… bueno eso es por…—la nadder no pudo evitar ver al furia nocturna que también lucía expectante a su respuesta. —Bueno, en fin… al final me pidió que, si lo podía acompañar, al menos hasta que todos se fueran con sus parejas, le daba un poco de pena ser uno de los dragones que no encontró una.

—¿En dónde se encuentra ahora? —preguntó Astrid preocupada.

—Volvió al castillo, dijo que lo resguardaría junto con los demás.

Todos suspiraron después de escuchar el desenlace del nadder macho, y como la historia de Lavander se arruinó, todos optaron por guardar silencio y observar el fuego, hasta que…

—Oigan dragones… ¿y como se hacen los bebés? —preguntó curiosa el hada.

La pregunta que Astrid no pudo hacer; esta prestó rápidamente atención pues el secreto del apareamiento sería revelado.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? —cuestionó Toothless como si de un experto se tratara. —Pues eso… eso…eso.. Stormfly… ¿cómo se hacen los bebés? —preguntó realmente confundido.

—Eh… pues eso… eso

La dragona balbuceó sin realmente tener una respuesta, después de todo, lo que estaban sintiendo ella y sus compañeros dragones era por mero instinto, sin embargo, esperaba que esa duda se resolviera esa noche, si es que su macho deseado no hubiera desistido.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la fogata Astrid se decepcionó al no tener aun esa respuesta.

—Pues yo sí sé. — presumió Poppy.

La atención ahora se enfocó en la rosada, quien con cierto aire de sabiduría se preparaba para revelar la verdad.

—Si vas a decir que los dragones dibujan los huevos de sus bebés en la tierra hasta que se convierte en un huevo déjame decirte que no es cierto. —interrumpió Branch con su típica amargura.

Todos se decepcionaron nuevamente.

—¿Qué y tú cómo lo sabes? —replicó la rosada a su amigo.

—Es lo que nos dicen en la escuela Poppy, pero un hurón me dijo que no era cierto. —respondió Branch replicando la replica.

—¿Entonces cómo se suponen que se hacen los bebés dragones si no es como Poppy lo dijo? ¿Te lo dijo el hurón? —preguntó Lavander curiosa.

—No, huyó antes de que pudiera decírmelo.

—Pero si no te lo dijo entonces no puedes asegurar que lo que te dijo sea cierto. —replicó nuevamente Poppy.

—Le creo más a ese hurón que a los trolles. —finalizó Branch con su argumento haciendo refunfuñar a Poppy.

—Bueno chicos, ya no peleen, considero que esas son cosas privadas de los dragones, en las que no debemos meternos. —opinó Hiccup para calmar al grupo.

Astrid al escucharlo suspiró, su herrero y su bocota arruinando nuevamente el momento, aunque le parecía muy lindo que siempre pensara en los demás.

—Pues a mi no me da pena decir de donde vienen las hadas. —dijo Lavander.

Pronto la atención se enfocó en ella, y Hiccup se sintió enrojecer, pues trataba de evitar que se hablara más del tema.

—¿Y cómo nacen las hadas? —preguntó Poppy curiosa.

—De la primera risa de un bebé. —reveló esta sonriente.

Todos se quedaron impresionados, pues desconocían ese dato hasta que…

—Ne… no es cierto, eso lo inventó una hada muy loca que usa unos zapatos horrorosos. —terminó Lavander. —Lo cierto es que las hadas nacen de un capullo de una flor, nuestros padres polinizan esa flor utilizando el polvo que desprenden nuestras alas.

—Wow, eso es muy interesante. —comentó Hiccup.

—Pues los gnomos somos moldeados en barro por nuestros padres. —reveló ahora Bo. —Antes de que se seque el molde insertan una semilla de flor que nos da vida, pero debe ser una semilla muy especial.

—¿Es por eso que tienes zacate en la cabeza? —restregó el hada su mano en el "cabello " de Bo.

—Hey cuidado, se supone que de ahí debe crecer una flor, pero nada… no entiendo por qué. — se lamentó este.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues los trolles nacemos de los huevos que da el gran árbol, claro que para llegar ahí nuestros padres dan algo a cambio, como una canción, un abrazo, un beso…

—¿Y sólo eso? Ahora entiendo porque hay tantos. —se burló Toothless.

Todos rieron con el comentario del furia nocturna, sólo Astrid había permanecido en silencio, le resultaba muy extraño el solo tema, y le daba mucha curiosidad la forma en qué se hacían los bebés de las diferentes criaturas.

—Pues es muy curioso, no sabía que había diferente tipo de "reproducción". —Opinó Hiccup con una risita. —Aunque algo aburrido. —susurró para sí mismo.

—El que sigue…—siguió Toothless. —Hiccup, BestiAstrid… ¿cómo se hacen los bebés humanos?

En ese momento Hiccup enrojeció de la vergüenza para nada quería explicarle a un montón de criaturas el método de reproducción humana; mientras que Astrid, se azuló también, pero el motivo era por la vergüenza de no saber cómo se hacían los bebés.

—De prisa… el que sea…—apuró Toothless impaciente por saber la respuesta, al igual que los demás.

—Eh pues… Astrid. —cedió el enrojecido Hiccup a la bestia.

En respuesta esta se encogió de hombros, azulándose casi en un tono azul rey.

—Sí Astrid… ¿cómo se hacen? Ya me dio curiosidad. —preguntó ahora Stormfly.

La pregunta por parte de la nadder hizo que la bestia se sintiera más abrumada, abochornada y humillada, era el fin de todo, ya no podía ocultar más su ignorancia.

—Yo… no sé, nunca lo he sabido. Lo siento. —reveló apenada al grupo.

Las criaturas quedaron decepcionadas por la respuesta, pero Hiccup enrojeció más con tal inocencia pues a pesar de lo ruda que era su amiga, en ese momento parecía la más pura de todas las personas, y en cierta forma le gustaba mucho que fuera así.

—Bueno, entonces que nos diga Hiccup… Hiccup ¿cómo se hacen los bebés? —insistió Toothless.

¡¿Qué cosa?! Hiccup salió de la ensoñación que le causó la pureza de la bestia, para caer en cuenta de que el tema de la creación de los bebés recaía ahora sobre él.

—Eh ¿yo?... —preguntó enrojecido.

—Sí, ¿hay alguien más que se llame Hiccup? —preguntó el dragón con sarcasmo. —Además para que le enseñes a BestiAstrid algo.

El herrero tomó el comentario del furia nocturna en un doble sentido, y no pudo evitar ver de reojo a Astrid que estaba a su lado.

—Bueno, los bebés humanos se hacen…—rio nerviosamente.

Todo estaban expectante, pero en especial Astrid, que era la que más tenía curiosidad.

—Los bebés humanos se hacen…—repitió el herrero sudando en frio. —Los bebés humanos ¡Los trae una cigüeña!

—¡Mentira! —objetó Branch. — Eso es lo que toda criatura le dice a sus hijos, no somos tontos herrero.

—Sí, ¿quién cree el cuento de la cigüeña? —secundó Poppy conociendo muy bien la mentira. —¡Queremos la verdad! ¡Queremos la verdad! —empezó a canturrear.

Hiccup enrojeció aún más.

—Bueno, ahí va… la verdad. —tragó saliva. —Cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren, desean tener un bebé y al cabo de unos meses se les concede. —explicó esperando que se la creyeran.

Y por el gran ¡Ohhhhh! Que emitieron todas las criaturas tal parecía que quedaron conformes con la explicación, sólo Astrid no quedó muy convencida del todo, pues Hiccup se veía muy nervioso, además que había dicho que las personas se debían de querer para tener un bebé y por lo que ella sabía su padre, Hofferson V, nunca había amado a su madre y tampoco había deseado tener una hija.

—Hiccup… lo que dijiste es mentira ¿verdad? —susurró cerca de su oído.

—No, es la verdad Astrid… ¿por qué lo dices? —preguntó este nervioso.

La respuesta hizo que Astrid resoplara, odiaba que la tomaran por tonta.

—Tal vez sea una ignorante en algunos temas, pero no soy tonta. —aclaró levemente molesta. —No me tomes de tonta.

Molesta, se levantó de su lugar con la excusa de que iría por agua al rio, justo en el momento en que Toothless ahora interrogaba a Kaiser sobre cómo se hacían los bebés lobos.

Hiccup, aun nervioso, resopló para sus adentros, no había tenido la intención de hacer sentir mal a Astrid, pero el tema le resultaba de lo más extenso como para explicarlo con unas cuantas palabras, además de que no sentía que fuera la persona correcta para hacerlo.

—Ya vengo chicos, también voy por agua. —avisó al resto del grupo, quien entretenidos escuchaban el cómo se hacen los bebés de Kaiser.

.

.

.

Al llegar al rio, Astrid se lavó la cara, pero como no quería volver con el resto del equipo se quedó ahí sentada; tratando de resolver por ella misma el misterio de la reproducción, ya no tanto de los dragones, sino la humana, en lo que llevaba de vida jamás se lo había cuestionado, pero ahora que había surgido el tema, sentía esa necesidad de saber.

—Eh… Astrid.

Su tono azulado oscuro se hizo presente cuando escuchó aquella voz, no esperaba que él la siguiera.

—Astrid lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal…

Esa boca, como le encantaba escucharlo hablar, y la manera en qué era con ella. ¿cómo no amar a ese muchacho? Se preguntó.

—No, creo que exagero… como siempre.

—No, claro que no. —acudió Hiccup a sentarse a un lado de ella. —Supongo que no sabes nada del tema porque cuando sucedió pues todo esto de la maldición aun eras pequeña ¿o me equivoco?

—No. Tienes razón. —la bestia evitó sonreír. —Además que a mi padre no le importaba en lo más mínimo mi educación.

—Ya veo uff… bien, entonces te explicaré Astrid, te lo diré todo…te diré cómo se hacen los bebés. —prometió Hiccup enrojecido.

 **Continuará.**

 **Le iba a seguir, pero ya es tarde y quiero publicar. Por cierto se avecina el momento Toothless y Stormfly ¿se decidirán a dar el siguiente paso?**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Vivi: con respecto a tu pregunta, se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos en el momento menos esperado. Saludo.**

 **Dreamgirl:muchas gracias por comentar, por el momento Kiba se encontrara en la sombras, más no es todavía su final.**

 **YuujiUchija: muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Aki: te recomiendo la película de trolls, esta muy buena y tiene buena música, además que te encariñas con los personajes. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: XD, sí alguien le entendió o escuchó la canción, gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos nos leemos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **22 de julio de 2018**


	22. Ciclo de la vida pt 2

**Nuevo capítulo.**

 **29 de julio de 2018**

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Ciclo de la vida pt 2**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y es así como se hacen los bebés lobos.

Terminó el feliz Kaiser agitando la cola, que sin censura alguna reveló todos los secretos de la reproducción de los lobos.

Sus oyentes: trolls, gnomo, hada y dragones habían quedado boquiabiertos por igual, pues a diferencia de las criaturas más pequeñas su método parecía ser más "complicado" y muy, muy "intimo".

—Waa… ¿en serio así se hacen? —Lavander aun no se la creía. —Es algo como que guiiiiuuuuu.

—Es divertido, o al menos eso me han contado. —Asintió Kaiser.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú tampoco has procreado alguna vez? —preguntó Bo.

—No, los lobos también tenemos nuestras temporadas, y generalmente las hembras acuden con los lobos más fuertes, en especial el alfa, pero yo como soy débil y vegetariano, pues ni siquiera se me acercaban.

—Lo siento Kaiser… pero ¿en realidad es así? —preguntó nuevamente Stormfly.

—Sí, no les miento… y me atrevo a pensar que así también es con ustedes, los humanos y muchas otras criaturas, la única diferencia con los dragones es que ustedes ponen huevos, nosotros los lobos permanecemos dentro de nuestra mamá.

—Creí que era lo suficientemente mayor para saber de todo, pero creo que no es así. —balbuceó Poppy un poquito traumatizada.

—Con razón el hurón no me quiso decir. —dijo Branch aun ido de su realidad.

—Vamos, no es para tanto, si es diferente a solo pedírselo a un árbol, pero igualmente es bello, eso creo…

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Toothless.

—La verdad es que no creo que los lobos mezclen mucho los sentimientos a la hora de procrear, como les dije las hembras buscan al más fuerte, y el macho sólo busca aumentar la manada no importando con cuantas hembras.

—Eso se escucha muy frio. —opinó Poppy sintiendo un poco de tristeza. —¿Y qué hay de ti?

—La verdad no sé, como le digo… soy raro, pero con el simple hecho de ver a los dragones, trolls, hadas y gnomos me hace pensar de forma diferente.

—Ya veo, bueno, no sé ustedes… pero creo que iré a tomar algo de aire por allá… y procesaré todo lo que acabo de escuchar. —dijo Toothless aun impactado con todo el proceso de la reproducción.

—Yo te acompaño. —se apuntó Stormfly, que estaba de igual manera que él.

—Bien, pues ya que supimos cómo se hacen los bebés, ¡¿quién quiere seguir con las historias de terror?! —preguntó Lavander una vez que los dragones se alejaron.

Toothless y Stormfly sólo alcanzaron a escuchar que Kaiser y Branch aceptaron la sugerencia, Poppy y Bo la rechazaron. Daba igual, ellos después de escuchar toda aquella información querían un momento de paz.

—Que tranquilo es aquí sin esos escandalosos. —apreció Toothless mirando hacia lo alto, donde la luna brilla en todo su esplendor.

—Sí, aunque Hiccup y Astrid se perdieron la explicación de Kaiser.

—Es cierto, ¿dónde estarán esos dos?

—¿Quieres ir a buscarlos? —preguntó la nadder.

—No es que importe que estén haciendo, me causa curiosidad… sólo espero que esa BestiAstrid no se aloque otra vez.

—Toothless, ella ya no es como antes.

—Sí, lo sé… sólo lo decía no está de más… entonces ¿qué? ¿quieres ir a buscarlos?

—¡Vamos!

Ambos dragones caminaron en dirección al rio, disfrutando de la compañía del uno del otro, cada uno aun pensando en cómo Kaiser había sugerido que el método de reproducción de los lobos era similar a los dragones, no se imaginaban haciendo aquello, pero igualmente les daba curiosidad.

Después de caminar por algunos cuantos metros, lograron divisar el resplandor del rio, sigilosamente se fueron acercando, sin embargo, se detuvieron al ver que Hiccup y Astrid se encontraban conversando a la orilla del rio, pusieron atención para saber de lo que hablaban, bastaron sólo algunas palabras claves para que supieran que hablaban de la reproducción humana.

Tanto Stormfly como Toothless se miraron, no sabían si debían salir y unirse a su conversación o solo escuchar algo que les daba mucha curiosidad.

—Mejor nos quedamos aquí. —sugirió Stormfly indirectamente leyendo los pensamientos del furia nocturna.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor. —dijo Toothless agachándose detrás de unos arbustos para camuflarse con estos.

Stormfly lo imitó, aunque con algo de dificultad, sin embargo, gracias a la oscuridad podían pasar por desapercibidos para el par de humanos que conversaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

.

.

—Sigo esperando. —apuró Astrid.

Hiccup le había prometido decirle cómo se hacían los bebés, pero después de hacerlo este se quedó callado, viendo a la nada, luego a sus dedos, luego a su pie/prótesis, se rascó el cabello, suspiraba a cada minuto, luego repetía todo nuevamente.

—Espera, es que no sé cómo empezar exactamente, no es tan fácil. —dijo este con una risita.

—Bien, toma tu tiempo. —desvió la reina su mirada, creyendo que Hiccup se trataba de evadir con excusas.

—No, ya…—resopló el herrero al sentir su molestia. —Bien, primero creo que debes de saber, bueno si es que no sabes que hombres y mujeres somos diferentes en algunos aspectos ¿lo sabías? —preguntó con una risita.

Astrid volvió su vista hacia él y arqueó una ceja, no entendía tanto el balbuceo.

—Verás las chicas suelen por ejemplo a ser más bajitas, no digo que todas, nos les crece vello en la cara como a los hombres. —explicó rascando la poca barbilla que le crecía día con día y que procuraba tener rasurada. —Su cuerpo es, digamos, más delicado y curvilíneo, sus… sus caderas… más anchas… su… su pecho…—trató de explicar con ademanes esa parte.

Enseguida lo hizo, Astrid se azuló y llevó sus manos a busto, que obviamente difería mucho con el de Hiccup.

—Y bueno, no sólo eso… las chicas… la diferencia entre chicos, bueno los chicos somos digamos más "cuadrados", espalda ancha, generalmente más altos, ¿ya mencioné el vello? Y también pues tenemos, tenemos…

Cómo explicar esa partecilla que distinguía a los géneros físicamente.

—¡Ah, ya sé a lo que te refieres! —exclamó Astrid de repente. —¡Por supuesto! —se dio un tope en la cabeza. —La diferencia entre los niños y niñas, lo sé…

—¿Ah, si? —sudó el herrero.

—Sí, recuerdo que una vez de niña, tenía como 5 años, fui a nadar con los demás niños, como hacía calor nos quitamos toda la ropa, ¡y sí! ¡Eran diferentes los niños!

—Ah…¿en serio? —Hiccup ya sabía para donde iba el rumbo de la conversación.

—Sí, los niños tienen algo entre sus piernas ¿no es así? —preguntó curiosidad. —¿Tú también tienes, ¿verdad? —preguntó viendo hacía sus bajos. —¿Todos los hombres la tienen?

Hiccup sintió incomodidad y se cubrió sus partecillas, estaba completamente enrojecido, tanto por la pregunta como por la inocencia de Astrid.

—Eh… sí, todos. —no podía con tanta inocencia. —Y tú, como mujer… pues supongo sabes cómo eres. ¿no es así?

—Sí, yo no tengo uno de esos, recuerdo que ese día mis mucamas me regañaron y me dijeron que la niña siempre debía estar bien vestida, y no debía dejarse mostrar así con los niños.

Astrid resopló, pues ese consejo lo había olvidado hasta el día en que llegó Hiccup, y ella siendo una bestia andaba siempre en paños menores.

—Sí, sí… creo que la mayoría de los casos aplica eso

—¿ah, sí?

—Sí, es decir, una mujer debe darse a respetar, sólo ella debe saber a quién se quiere entregar.

—¿Entregar? ¿Entrega qué?

Hiccup resopló, venía la parte más difícil.

—Verás Astrid, generalmente en la cultura "humana", una mujer suele guardarse para aquel que será su esposo. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—¿El matrimonio? Ósea cuando una mujer y un hombre hacen unos votos, ¿hacen una fiesta grande para celebrarlo?

—Sí, sin embargo, eso es solo lo de afuera y es sólo el comienzo, pero sabes ¿qué más ocurre dentro de este?

Astrid lo negó.

—Supongo que, si acudiste a bodas cuando niña, probablemente esa pareja después tenía hijos.

La bestia lo pensó, de lo que alcanzaba a recordar y los pocos eventos a los que había asistido, sí, generalmente después de un tiempo esas personas ya tenían a un bebé. ¿cómo?

—Es a lo que me refiero. — continuó Hiccup. —El matrimonio no es sólo una fiesta grande, es la unión de dos personas que se aman para juntos mejorar y también, si quieren, formar una familia, y como decía, generalmente una mujer buscar guardarse para entregarse exclusivamente de su marido.

—Perdón. Sigo sin entender eso de "guardarse" y "entregarse". —interrumpió Astrid avergonzada.

Hiccup suspiró, sin embargo, no quería mostrarse inseguro con lo que iba a decir, lo menos que quería era confundirla.

—Me refiero…—respiró. —A cuando una mujer esta sola por primera vez, íntimamente, con un hombre.

Astrid no supo porque, pero empezó a sentir cierto bochorno con sólo escuchar "íntimamente".

—Algunos lo llaman, pureza, otros inocencia, en otros términos pues lo llaman virginidad, un hombre y una mujer son "inocentes" o "vírgenes" hasta que tienen un encuentro íntimo, es raro que el hombre lo sea cuando llega al matrimonio, pero en su mayoría las mujeres, se espera de ellas que lleguen a casarse sin haber intimado con algún hombre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Astrid, aun no entendía muy bien eso de "intimar". Pero le daba curiosidad el porque a las mujeres se les pedía eso.

—No lo sé, cuestión de la cultura, eso creo. En fin…—resopló. —Generalmente cuando uno contrae matrimonio, pues ya tienen la libertad de intimar lo que quieran…

Hiccup se estaba dando de golpes mentalmente por no saber cómo expresarlo.

—Pero… ¿qué es eso de intimar? —preguntó Astrid cubriendo su azulado rostro entre el flequillo.

—Cuando un hombre y una mujer intiman, generalmente uff…—volvió a sudar. —Se quitan todas sus ropas.

Astrid bajó más la cabeza, era una conversación muy "intima", como lo decía Hiccup, pero aun así quería escuchar.

—Se acuestan... pues muy juntos, se besan, se abrazan, se tocan… —siguió Hiccup avergonzado. —Y cuando llega el momento, el hombre… el hombre pues… introduce, eso que tu sabes que diferencia a los chicos de las chicas, dentro de la mujer, en un lugar que tienen en la entrepierna.

Al escucharlo, Astrid reaccionó cubrió sus ojos totalmente avergonzada, ella como mujer conocía su cuerpo, y la verdad no se imaginaba a un hombre haciéndole eso a ella, o no queriendo más bien imaginarse a Hiccup haciendo eso con ella.

—Y bueno, a ese acto se le conoce generalmente como intimar, tener relaciones o hacer el amor, y eso es digamos la parte fundamental para hacer un bebé. —suspiró Hiccup sintiendo cierto alivio, aunque cuando se giró hacia su compañera no esperaba encontrarla con los ojos cerrados. —Astrid ¿estás bien?

La bestia asintió un par de veces, y luego de respirar y bajarle a su bochorno recobró la compostura.

—Entonces… ¿eso tienen que hacer los humanos para tener un bebé?

—Sí. Verás, durante la intimidad, el hombre digamos que deja algo en la mujer, que se une también a una parte que sólo nace en la mujer, al unirse ambas cosas se hace al bebé.

—No entiendo muy bien.

—Mmm… es que como te digo. Piensa que es como los gnomos, como Bo nos explicó, tu eres el barro y yo la semilla.

—¡¿Tú y yo?! —exclamó Astrid azulada.

—¡Digo, no! —corrigió Hiccup enrojecido. —Una mujer el barro y el hombre la semilla.

Ambos dieron un respiro de alivio; Hiccup queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara, y Astrid pensando ahora lo que sería tener un bebé con él.

—¿Y… y sólo eso? —preguntó la bestia abochornada.

—Es sólo el inicio, un bebé tarda nueve meses en nacer.

—¿Tanto? ¿Y dónde se queda en ese tiempo?

—¿Nunca viste a una mujer embarazada? —preguntó Hiccup extrañado.

Astrid trató de recordar, pero su vida como humana generalmente se limitó a estar encerrada estudiando el cómo matar dragones y entrenar para ganarse el amor de su padre, así que negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, después de que el hombre y la mujer intimaron, lo que vienen siendo nuestro barro y semilla, se queda dentro de la mujer, el bebé comienza a crecer dentro de ella, su vientre se empieza a ser más grande conforme pasan los meses, y cuando ya es hora, el bebé sale.

—¿cómo?

Hiccup gruñó avergonzado.

—Por la entrepierna de la mujer. —reveló avergonzado. — la misma parte con la que intimas con el hombre.

Astrid se quedó boquiabierta, otra vez no podía imaginarse estar en una situación así.

—Y tal vez está de más que lo diga, pero si suele doler cuando una mujer tiene un bebé, o al menos eso he escuchado, pero creo que al final es gratificante para ellas, digo no cualquiera tiene la capacidad de tener otra vida dentro de ella.

Astrid sonrió para sus adentros, se había asustado por la parte del dolor, pero suponía que al final todo valía la pena.

—Y creo que también está demás decir, que una mujer y un hombre no intiman nada más tener hijos, es decir, no es como los dragones que tienen sus temporadas, los humanos lo hacen cada vez que quieren, no para tener un bebé, sólo para divertirse, hay muchas excepciones.

—¿Como la que no es necesario que se amen las personas para hacerlo? —preguntó Astrid cabizbaja.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Hiccup sin entender.

—Tu dijiste que intiman cuando se casan y se aman, pero por ejemplo, mi padre nunca amo a mi madre, y él no me quería como hija. —dijo con un semblante triste.

Hiccup jugó con sus dedos sin saber cómo responder.

—Lamentablemente así es, como te dije hay excepciones, no siempre uno lo hace porque esta enamorado o se casa, unos lo hacen antes o después por mera diversión, otros maldad y perversión.

—¿Maldad, perversión?

—Sí, unos se aprovechan de la vulnerabilidad de las mujeres y se aprovechan de ellas en contra de su voluntad, por eso te digo que sólo debes mostrarte con aquel a quien ames, a quien le tengas confianza como para darle no sólo tu cuerpo, sino tu vida.

Astrid jugó su cabello comprendiendo un poco a lo que se refería, y por supuesto nunca se dejaría tocar por nadie, a menos que ese fuera Hiccup.

—¿Y lo de la diversión?

—Ah…—Hiccup volvió a enrojecer. —Bueno, como te decía los hombres generalmente no esperan al matrimonio y buscan mujeres que tampoco les importa esperar e intiman nada más porque quieren, por diversión, algunos se aman otros no, pero el fin de todo siempre es pasarla bien, y como digo "divertirse", es divertido.

—¿Tú te has divertido así? —preguntó Astrid tímidamente, aunque le daba miedo conocer la respuesta.

—Ah…—el herrero se rascó la mejilla. —Una vez…

Astrid sintió que el corazón se le partió con esa revelación, al saber que Hiccup había compartido ya su intimidad con alguien más.

—Recuerdo una vez, una chica de otra aldea quiso intimar conmigo. —siguió contando Hiccup enrojecido. —Pero yo le dije que no…—suspiró avergonzado. —Esa es la única oportunidad que he tenido y la rechacé.

La historia completa renovó nuevamente el corazón de Astrid, quien sintió cierto alivio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó cómo no queriendo.

—Yo amaba a Liris, y quería hacer de todo con ella. —suspiró Hiccup, sin tener en cuenta que de nuevo su bocota lastimaba los sentimientos de Astrid.

—¿Y ya no quieres con ella? —susurró pues como quiera el "amaba" era un tiempo pasado.

—Pues ella es una seid y me rechazó, así que no, de hecho pues creo que ya es más como una amiga. —dijo no muy convencido. —Además, ella me dijo que mi destino era encontrarme con una mujer realmente bella, incluso más que ella… y supongo que me esperaré para cuando la encuentre.

Pese a saber que Hiccup ya no amaba a esa tal Liris, Astrid sintió que aun tenía otra rival, una que no sabía exactamente si existía, pero que definitivamente ya le ganaba por mucho por el simple hecho de ser bella, a diferencia de ella, que era prácticamente una monstruo.

Se miró las manos, de ese color azul que no era nada característico de un humano, llena de escamas, por todos lados, en lugar de tener una piel suave. ¿cómo podría ganarle a una mujer que era más bella que esa tal Liris?

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Hiccup al verla ensimismada.

Astrid negó con la cabeza, y se volvió hacía él. El herrero no pudo evitar ver de nuevo esos resplandecientes ojos azules, que eran tan humanos y destellaban inocencia.

—Wow… que ojos tan impresionantes tienes. —de nuevo ese halago que se salía por sí solo.

La bestia evadió nuevamente su mirada al escucharlo y Hiccup tragó saliva, al no saber si de alguna manera la estaba ofendiendo, era difícil saber con ella.

—Te agradezco que me hayas contado, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, espero seguir aprendiendo más cosas de ti. —agradeció Astrid cabizbaja.

—De nada. —sonrió Hiccup sintiéndose ya más aliviado. —¿Quieres cambiar de tema? —preguntó juguetonamente dándole un golpecito con el brazo.

—Sí. —asintió Astrid más relajada. —Dime… ¿cómo puedo hacer que la sopa de hongos me salga tan bien como la tuya?

—Practica y mucha paciencia mi lady…—rio Hiccup. —El secreto está en…

.

.

Lejos de la pareja de humanos, Stormfly y Toothless aun seguían espiando; y consideraron que Kaiser no se había equivocado del todo, el método de los humanos era igual al de los lobos, aunque en los humanos se mezclaban más los sentimientos como los dragones lo hacían.

—Wow, sin querer escuchamos todo. —se apartó Stormfly, que una vez que Hiccup y Astrid empezaron a hablar de comida, aquello fue un indicio de que era hora de retirarse.

—Sí, y es tan raro. —la siguió Toothless apenado.

—Sí…

—Pero aun así…— balbuceó el furia nocturna. —No me gustaría que fuera de otra forma.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó la nadder sin entender.

—Que tal vez no pueda volar para cortejar contigo, pero te amo Stormfly, eres mi mejor amiga, y a pesar de ser de diferentes razas quiero estar contigo, quisiera tener bebés contigo. —dijo tímidamente bajando la cabeza. —¿Me aceptarías?

Como respuesta la nadder juntó su cabeza con la de él, para juntos acariciarse.

—Esperaba me lo pidieras.

—Entonces hagámoslo, no sabemos si funcionará, pero hay que intentarlo.

Stormfly asintió estando de acuerdo, y en la penumbra de la noche ellos se fueron dejando atrás el campamento.

.

.

En el campamento, como Poppy no quería escuchar más historias de terror se fue con la excusa de que buscaría a los demás, pues ya se habían tardado. Como era de esperarse, todos la ignoraron y dejaron que se fuera, sólo Branch se preocupó pues andar sola en la noche no era para nada seguro, así que sigilosamente la siguió.

Poppy iba rumbo al rio, sin embargo, se paró en seco cuando vio que Stormfly y Toothless se daban muestras de cariño para después alejarse en dirección contraria al campamento. ¿Acaso ellos dos? Quiso gritar de la emoción, pero una mano sobre su boca se lo impidió.

—Ni se te ocurra. —le susurró su captor al oído.

—Ah, Branch…, que susto, pensé que eran de esas bestias Chupaovejas de las que nos había contado Lavander.

—No seas tonta, eso no existe. —se recargó el troll en un tronco.

—Por cierto… ¿crees que ellos? —señaló Poppy en dirección hacia donde los dragones se habían ido.

—Es lo más seguro. —sonrió levemente el troll. — por eso es mejor dejarlos, ya le diremos después a los demás.

—Sí, ay… ¡pero que emoción! Stormfly va a tener bebés! y ese refunfuñón de Toothless también.

—Sí, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

En ese momento, se escucharon unas risitas cerca del lago, tanto Poppy como Branch intrigados se acercaron y vieron que Hiccup y Astrid tenían su propio campamento lejos de ellos. La troll rosada puso especial atención en la bestia, que a su parecer destellaba alegría, mientras que Hiccup parecía disfrutar de su compañía.

—Con todo lo que ha pasado no hemos tenido tiempo de ejecutar nuestra operación de amor. —suspiró cabizbaja.

—Yo pienso que es mejor dejarlos así, que todo fluya con naturalidad, así es el amor. —replicó el troll gruñón.

—Sí Branch, pero quedan solo seis meses, ¿y si la maldición no se rompe?

—Pues será una pena para la princesa. —respondió este sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Aun no te agrada Branch? Pensé que ya lo habías superado…

—Es que no es que ella no me agrade, pero… argg…

—Y no creas que me olvidado de lo que me dijiste durante la batalla, y tampoco no creas que pasé por desapercibido que te volviste a alejar de todos ¿Por qué?

Branch suspiró y le dio la espalda.

—¿Recuerdas que hace poco se rompió una de las estatuas? —preguntó cabizbajo.

—Sí, ¿qué hay con ella?

—Era del tipo que mató a mi abuela.

Poppy ahogó un grito ahogado.

—¿cómo? ¿Tu abuela cantaba y la encontró? Recuerdo que me dijiste que por eso no cantabas.

—No, yo era el que cantaba…

Branch, cerró los ojos rememorando ese día que, sintiéndose todo un gran artista, como cualquier troll, el malvado Lenny lo encontró, lo iba a tomar entre sus manos, pero en lugar de él su abuela se interpuso y fue la que terminó aplastada en la mano de ese muchacho sádico.

—Wow… no lo sabía. —susurró Poppy al conocer la verdad. —Yo pensé que era porque no cantabas bien.

—No, en realidad canto bastante bien, casi como los ángeles. —se aduló este vanidosamente. —o eso es lo que me decía mi abuela, es por eso que me cuesta trabajo congeniar con ella. —apuntó a Astrid. —Con el herrero es diferente, porque él es raro, pero ella, se hace que es tan parecida a ese desgraciado por lo que hizo a Toothless.

—Pero Branch, ella está arrepentida y lo ha demostrado con hechos. ¿No merece otra oportunidad?

El troll se volvió hacía la bestia, que ciertamente en ese momento parecía ser tan inocente, a diferencia de a la bestia gruñona de años anteriores; tal vez Poppy tenía razón y era tiempo de perdonar.

—Ushh… está bien. —rodó los ojos. —Ayudaré, siempre y cuando yo no tenga que cantar o hacer algo absurdo.

—No te obligaré. —se acercó Poppy para abrazarlo.

—Y también podrías omitir esto. —dijo avergonzado.

—Sólo esta vez por favor. —se aferró Poppy a él.

Branch resopló, pero se lo permitió, por esa noche haría lo que ella le pedía.

.

.

.

Muchos días después.

La temporada de apareamiento había terminado un poco antes de lo previsto, ya que en varios puntos de la isla se empezaron a sentir varios temblores que alertaron a los dragones y los hicieron volver al castillo antes de tiempo, sin embargo, lo que había durado no había sido desaprovechado, ahora los dragones machos, junto con los trolls, humanos y demás habitantes trabajaban en el castillo para adecuarlo pues en algunos cuantos meses nuevas vidas llegarían para quedarse.

—Listo dragones, ya pueden pasar. —invitó Astrid a los dragones machos a pasar al espacio que habían adecuado para que las hembras cuidaran a los recién llegados.

Días antes, las hembras habían empezado a padecer contracciones, indicios de que ya pondrían sus huevos, en ese momento las hembras se alejaron de todos, y sólo aceptaron ser visitadas por otras especies femeninas, sin embargo cuando aquel dolor terminó, permitieron entrar a sus parejas para juntos observar el resultado de su época de apareamiento.

Muchos huevos de dragones de varios colores ubicados en distintos puntos y cuidados por sus respectivas madres, los machos acudieron rápidamente con sus hembras para protegerlas, así como a sus crías, y entre estos se encontraba especialmente la "pareja más rara", como les habían puesto, y que aunque habían ido un poco en contra de la naturaleza lo habían logrado.

—Felicidades amigo. —Felicitó Hiccup al anonado Toothless, que observaba a la agotada Stormfly cuidando un pequeño huevo negro con destellos azules, el único que había podido tener a diferencia de los demás dragones que habían tenido hasta cinco huevos.

—Es mío. —balbuceó el furia nocturna aun sin creerlo.

—Créelo. —dijo Astrid quien atendía a Stormfly.

—¡Voy a ser papá! —exclamó emocionado.

—Ay Toothless… ¿no podrías ser más escandaloso? —pidió la agotada pero feliz Stormfly.

—¡Sí! ¡Voy a ser papá! —repitió el dragón con emoción, y vio al cielo rezando porque pudiera ser tan bueno como su padre lo había sido con él.

—¡Vas a ser papá! —se unió Hiccup a su celebración y se arrojó hacía él para abrazarlo.

—Sí, ¿Quién va ser papá? —preguntó juguetonamente.

—¡Tú serás papá! —exclamó Hiccup como todo un crío.

—Astrid… ¿podrías sacarlos, por favor? —bromeó Stormfly haciendo que tanto Hiccup y Toothless pararan su jugueteo y se callaran.

—Creo que ya no será tan necesario, pero si necesitas descansar, ¡Todas! Hicieron buen trabajo.

—Gracias por ayudarnos. —dijo la nadder acurrándose a su huevo, empezaba a tener sueño.

Toothless observó la escena y se acercó a la nadder para acariciarla un poco antes de que se quedara dormida, así como a su huevo, después dejó que Astrid la siguiera atendiendo, ver a la bestia en esa labor, le hacía querer agradecerle, sin embargo aún tenía dificultad para decirlo.

—Es increíble ¿no, amigo? —preguntó Hiccup viendo maravillado aquel milagro.

—Sí, Hiccup… quería decirte algo. —dijo el furia nocturna apartándolo un poco de las hembras.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Recuerdas que te pide que me hicieras volar otra vez?

—Oh, sí, aun no he tenido tiempo para trabajar en ello…

—Sí, lo sé… sé que has estado muy ocupado ayudándonos también con todo esto, pero ahora que Stormfly y yo tenemos un hijo, no hay nada más que quisiera hacer que protegerlos, y sé que sería más fácil si pudiera volar por eso no me importaría si fuera con un jinete.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, y que mejor jinete que tú amigo, hacemos un buen equipo ¿no?

—¿Quieres que yo sea tu jinete? —preguntó Hiccup emocionado.

Toothless asintió.

—oh, amigo… es… es un gran honor… te prometo que ahora sí empezaré con el prototipo y está vez no fallará.

—Confío en ti tonto. —empujó Toothless con su cola.

Astrid, a lo lejos, sólo alcanzaba a ver como esos dos jugaban como dos niños, sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba, miró a su alrededor, y definitivamente tendrían muchos dragones ahora viviendo ahí, y siendo tan pequeños le preocupaba que no hubiera la suficiente vigilancia.

—¡Reina Astrid, reina Astrid! —entró de repente Kaiser haciendo un gran escándalo que alteró a todas las hembras.

—Oye lobito, salte de aquí. —empujó Toothless.

—Espera, es que deben venir… ¡alguien llegó!

.

.

Astrid, Hiccup y Toothless corrían apresurados detrás de el lobo, quien no dio tantos detalles y solo pidió que los siguiera; la bestia conociendo los peligros que había fuera del castillo no esperaba que fueran amigos los que habían llegado; sin embargo, al ver al tumulto de trolls con los recién llegados, así como a Lavander y a Bo lo reconsideró, pues eran nada más y menos que hadas acompañados de gnomos.

 **Continuará.**

 **Espero no haber ofendido a nadie con lo que escribí en este capítulo, no pretendo imponer preferencias e ideas, esto es sólo con mero fines de diversión, y en base a lo que a mi me gusta.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Amai do: espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y la vuelta que le di a la consulta que te hice XD. Saludos,**

 **Vivi: Ya todo pasó, ya Toothless no es un ignorante y tampoco Astrid, sobrevivieron a las explicaciones. Saludos.**

 **Aki: jajaja espero te haya gustado la explicación que no pudo evitar dar XD, y menos con alguien tan insistente como Astrid. Saludos.**

 _ **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima,**_

 _ **29 de julio de 2018**_


	23. Integración, planificación, obligación

**Capítulo 23**

 **.**

 **Integración, planificación, obligación.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó Astrid al ver la familiaridad que tenían el hada y el gnomo para los recién llegados.

—Reina Astrid. —llamó Lavander, la cual ayudaba a una adulta hada que resplandecía por lo grande de sus alas y la corona dorada que posaba en su cabeza, pero cuyo porte en ese momento era de un ser totalmente agotado.

—¿Tu la conoces Lavander? —preguntó Hiccup agachándose a su altura al igual que Astrid.

—Sí, ella es mi madre. —presentó la angustiada hadita. —Y ellas mis hermanas. —Señaló a las otras dos hadas que estaban por detrás de ella, una que relucía en un color plateado y la otra que tenía un porte más de guerrero.

—Y ellos son mis padres. —presentó Bo a los gnomos que se le habían montado encima temerosos por ver a la bestia en persona. —Mi padre Bu, mi madre Ba, y mi hermanita Bi.

—Vaya nombres. —opinó Toothless entre encías.

—Entiendo… pero ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Astrid aun sin comprender.

La reina de las hadas dejó de apoyarse de su hija para poderse presentar formalmente con la famosa bestia del castillo de la que había escuchado hablar, la reina de los humanos desaparecidos.

—Hace tiempo un lobo llamado Kiba nos echó de nuestras tierras junto con otras criaturas, después de buscar por días nos establecimos en otro lugar lejos de ellos y donde creíamos podríamos estar seguros; sin embargo, hace días la tierra tembló y lo poco que habíamos construido se vino abajo. —explicó cabizbaja. —Ya no teníamos a donde ir, entonces escuchamos de la bestia humana y los dragones que habían derrocado a ese lobo, por eso vinimos aquí, para pedir por favor nos deje establecernos aquí, dicen que el centro es el único lugar donde no tiembla además que las criaturas que sólo quieren paz pueden vivir en armonía.

Astrid se sobresaltó, no esperaba que en las afueras del castillo las criaturas pensaran eso de ella y los dragones.

—Reina Astrid, por favor… —pidió Lavander. —¿pueden quedarse aquí en el castillo?

—Por fis, por fis. —rogó Bo junto con su asustada familia.

—Astrid, ¿qué harás? —preguntó Hiccup preocupado.

La bestia lo pensó, ciertamente eran criaturas muy pequeñas que no ocuparían mucho espacio, pero igualmente podrían necesitar de ciertos cuidados, por lo que no era una decisión sencilla.

—Por favor reina. —rogó la líder la hadas.

—Madre no ruegues. —regañó Mala, el hada con porte de guerrero. —Si no quiere, podemos seguir buscando.

—¡Oye, ni siquiera conoces a la reina Astrid! —defendió Lavander.

—Calma Lavander. —Intervino el hada plateada de nombre Atali. —Pero en realidad no queremos causar problemas, de hecho, pensábamos ofrecer nuestros servicios, ya que no planteábamos venir aquí en calidad de refugiados.

El hada plateada, parecía ser la más sensata de las hermanas, ya que hasta su forma de hablar era igual al de la reina.

—No se peleen por favor. —Pidió Astrid. —No tengo problemas…—suspiró. —Pueden quedarse, eso si no les importa convivir con humanos, trolls y dragones, los cuales por cierto están incubando a sus hijos.

—Eso es maravilloso. —voló Atali hacía ella. —A mis hadas plateadas y a mí nos encantan cuidar a los bebés de diferentes criaturas, podrías apoyar en su labor.

—¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó Toothless y Hiccup a Lavander.

La hadita sólo resopló con fastidio, ciertamente Atali era su hermana favorita a diferencia de la gruñona de Mala, pero esta a veces solía ser tan perfecta que la desanimaba.

—Sí, la habilidad de las hadas de alas plateadas es que sus arrullos y polvos de hadas pueden hacer dormir hasta al más fastidioso bebé.

—Eso nos ayudaría mucho con los dragones bebés que pudieran ser muy inquietos. —comentó Astrid levemente emocionada al saber que los recién llegados no serían una carga más.

—Tal vez a mí no me agrade mucho la idea, pero madre piensa que es lo mejor, así que yo si quieren puedo proteger con mis hadas lo que sea… —se ofreció Mala un poco más calmada. —Si hasta las rocas quieren proteger ahí estaremos.

—Oye, no es mala idea… ¡que cuide junto con Lavander las estatuas de Astrid! —opinó Poppy emocionada.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó el hadita.

—¿Pasa algo hija? ¿De qué estatuas hablan?

—Es que yo… madre… encontré lo que estaba buscando. —dijo tímidamente. —Ayudar a la reina a cuidar a las personas de su pueblo que son estatuas por la maldición de Amaru.

—Vaya, me alegro de escucharlo, y creo que a tu hermana Mala le gustará ayudarte en tu misión. —sonrió el hada reina.

—Sí, verás que nada pasará sobre nosotros. —alentó Mala tomándola por el cuello para aplicarle una llave. —¿Verdad Thork?

—Ay no. —se golpeó Lavander la frente al ver al hada guerrero que se acercaba con un porte varonil.

—¿Y ese quién es? —espetó Bo sintiendo celos.

—Hola Thork… Thorki Poo. —saludó Lavander como no queriendo.

—Linda Lavander, nuestros caminos se han vuelto a cruzar, desde que te fuiste siempre estoy pensando en ti.

El llamado Throk tomó la mano del hada para darle un beso, sin embargo, una masa aire se interpuso entre ellos.

—¡Sir Allard! —exclamó

—Fantasma, creo que no hemos sido presentados, yo soy Thork comandante de las hadas guerreros a cargo de la princesa Mala.

El fantasma no expresó nada.

—Ah… Thorki poo, el es Sir Allard, pero ya los presentaré a todos después. Reina Astrid, ¿entonces si se pueden quedar?

—Claro, siempre y cuando no causen problemas.

—Oh, no lo harán reina. —prometió Bo. —Dicen mis padres y los gnomos que su contribución para usted será arreglar los jardines.

—¿Y yo para que quiero eso?

Bo y el resto de los gnomos se asustaron por la respuesta tan seca.

—Ay Astrid, cómo eres… para que todo se vea más bonito. —complementó Poppy.

—Sí, no es mala idea. —sonrió Hiccup. —Los gnomos le pueden dar más vida a este lugar.

¿Más vida? La bestia lo consideró viendo al montón de seres, poco a poco aquel solitario castillo se iba llenando de más criaturas que hacían felices a otras, y todo había empezado gracias a Hiccup, que indirectamente había hecho que todos ellos se conocieran. Suspiró, él había cambiado su vida de muchas formas y lo seguía haciendo.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y el otoño estaba por terminar, con las noticias al aire de que en el castillo se estaban aceptando a criaturas de diferentes especie, pronto otros animales más pequeños y criaturas solicitaron refugio en los alrededores, pese a la gran responsabilidad que conllevaba aceptar a más seres, Astrid aceptó en darles refugio a todos con la condición de que no causaran problemas; conejos, patos, hurones y otros animales pronto se establecieron en diferentes puntos que antes solían pertenecer a los humanos para hacer sus hogares, incluso otra comunidad de trolles llegó para unirse a la del Rey Peppy, que por aprobación de la reina pudieron quedarse en el mismo "gran árbol".

En cuanto a los dragones, estos junto con Hiccup y Astrid aprendieron por las hadas y el rey Peppy, que la incubación de los huevos duraba alrededor de tres meses, por lo que se esperaba que los pequeños llegaran en pleno invierno.

Astrid, así como los habitantes que habían vivido en ese lugar desde siempre sabían lo crudo que podrían ser las heladas, por lo que trabajaron duramente durante el otoño para recaudar todo lo que pudieran necesitar al igual que los bebés.

Hablando de estos, Atali y sus hadas, advirtieron de cómo era el momento en que nacían los bebés dragones así que los machos pusieron en marcha el plan para elaborar estanques en donde pudieran poner a sus explosivos huevos, ya que el plan (por parte de Astrid) era que los pequeños nacieran dentro del refugio que tenían en el interior del castillo. En ese aspecto las hadas de alas plateadas habían sido de mucha ayuda, ya que con su conocimiento también enseñaron a las hembras sobre aspectos esenciales para ser buenas madres.

Por otra parte, Mala había tomado el liderazgo que alguna vez había tenido Lavander en el cuidado de las estatuas, y lo malo, para el hadita, es que su hermana tan buena que apestaba. Mala era organizada, cuidadosa, leal todo lo que ella creía ser cuando estaba al mando. Eso la tenía desanimada.

—Vine a hacer mi guardia, Lavander sabes que no hay necesidad de que estés aquí todos los turnos, puedes irte. —ordenó Mala.

—No quiero hacer mi turno con Throk. —se quejó esta desganada. —Quiero hacer equipo con mis compañeros originales, y tu te quedaste con el más genial. —dijo señalando a Kaiser.

—A mi no me metan. —dijo este ya puesto en su lugar para la vigía.

—Hasta a Sir Allard le pusiste otro turno junto con Bo, y ellos no se llevan.

—¿Cómo saberlo? El fantasma no habla. ¡Y de que te quejas! ¿dejé a ese troll extraño contigo, no? —señaló a Copper que cansado de no hacer nada se iba a retirar, pero que al ver que se aproximaba un riña se quedó para presenciarla.

—Mala, quiero a mi equipo original, tu quédate con Throk y tus hadas…

—No es opcional Lavander, deberías entender que la prioridad es cuidar a estas estatuas. ¿no dijiste que era tu misión? Te estamos ayudando y tu no lo aprovechas, ya madura.

—Pues ya no sé si esto era lo que realmente buscaba. —susurró para sí misma.

Desganada la pequeña hadita voló a la salida, Kaiser se lamentó no poder acudir con ella, pero Mala era tan regañona y gritona que le asustaba. El que si la siguió fue Copper.

—Oye… eso estuvo intenso hermana, esa Mala si que es bien mala. —comentó el troll yendo detrás del hada.

—Copper, vayamos al jardín de la concentración ¿sí? —pidió esta desanimada.

El troll de cuatro patas aceptó su invitación y salieron de los largos corredores, sin percatarse de que Sir Allard también los seguía, puesto que esté siempre permanecía en la habitación, pese a las ordenes de la hermana mayor del hada.

Una vez que salieron del castillo, trataron de pasar por desapercibido de entre todos los dragones, trolls, hadas y gnomos que vivían ahí, pero del que no se pudieron escapar fue de Bo, que ayudaba a sus padres y a sus amigos en ese momento en preparar las protecciones que utilizarían para los jardines y cultivos una vez el invierno llegara, dejando de lado el trabajo se dispuso también en seguirlos.

.

.

Estando en el jardín de la concentración, Copper y Lavander tomaron asiento frente al rio, y sólo eso, ya no hicieron más. Copper trataba de pensar en algo inteligente que decir, pues el hada parecía que no quería decir nada. Mientras que Bo llegó al lugar, pero se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos y sorpresivamente se encontró con que Sir Allard también estaba ahí espiando.

—No vayas a decir nada. —silenció el gnomo al fantasma.

Este en respuesta apagó más su luminosidad para poder observar atentamente al par que estaba frente a ellos.

—Oye, no deberías dejar que tu hermana te afecte, tu sigue con tu misión… ¿no era eso lo que estabas buscando? ¿Ayudar a la reina Astrid?

—El problema es que ya no sé si es eso lo que estaba buscando. —susurró la cabizbaja hada. —Este mismo sentimiento lo tuve cuando no pude hacer nada cuando Kiba nos atacó, y ahora con Mala en el liderazgo ya no sé… creo que me ofrecí solamente para que la reina Astrid no estuviera triste después de la tontería que había hecho.

Bo y Sir Allard se miraron sorprendidos de la confesión del hada.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que buscas? —preguntó Copper.

—Algo que me hace falta…

—Eso es obvio.

—Pero no es todo, es algo que me complementa, algo que me debería hacer ser yo misma, ¿has sentido alguna vez eso?

—Uhhh, con frecuencia… cuando vengo aquí a buscar mi yo interno.

—¿Y ya lo encontraste?

—Siempre me quedo dormido.

Lavander rio.

—Eres muy lindo Copper, siempre me hacer reír, contigo no tengo que fingir. —se recargó el hada con él, para sorpresa de Bo y Sir Allard que se sintieron en desventaja.

—Tú también me agradas… aunque eres muy molesta a veces.

El hada gruñó por su sinceridad.

—¡Pero es lo que te hace única! —salió Bo a la defensiva.

Sir Allard también y se movió de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo.

—Oigan ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Lavander de brazos cruzados.

—Te seguimos ¿qué más? Y quiero decirte Linda Lavander… que yo te apoyo sobre tu gruñona hermana y tu awwww….—suspiró. —Perfecta hermana Atali.

—¿Suspiraste por mi hermana? —gruñó el hada con la vena resaltada.

Sir Allard pareció que le daba un tope el tonto gnomo pues enrojeció, y de inmediatamente se puso delante de ella para ponerse en varios colores que muy apenas se pudieron distinguir.

—¡¿Tu también piensas que mi hermana Atali es sexy?!

Sir Allard se sonrojó; sin embargo, calmadamente volvió a tornarse otros colores que ya no pudo interpretar el hada.

—Wow… ahora no sé que quiso decir.

—¡Yo sí! vi amarillo, luego café, luego verde, luego azul, rosa… y concluí que son colores… —dijo Copper muy asombrado.

Lavander suspiró con fastidio.

—Oh, Sir Allard… ojalá pudieras hablar… así podríamos entendernos mejor.

El hada empezó a acercarse poco a poco al fantasma con su mano alzada, este no se movió de su lugar, esperando a que ella terminara el contacto, pero su mano como con todas las cosas pasó a través de él. Lavander inmediatamente la retiró; sin embargo, vio que la expresión del fantasma cambiaba a una que nunca había visto, y el color azul grisáceo que tomó lo delató, el fantasma se había puesto ¿triste?

—Sir Allard…

Y con la misma expresión, el fantasma poco a poco se empezó a desvanecer frente a ellos.

—¡Espera Sir Allard no te vayas!

Pero había sido demasiado tarde.

—Wow…eso si que fue muy extraño. —comentó Bo también sorprendido. —Pero me imagino que si hablara sería de esos que no se pueden callar.

—Sí, de esos que fastidiarán con sólo decir una palabra. —agregó Copper.

—¿Se pueden callar, por favor? Sir Allard debe sentirse muy solo, es el único fantasma aquí, quien sabe si tenga familia… y yo me quejo cuando mi familia está aquí.

—Eso es cierto. —dijo Bo como no queriendo. —Y creo que debes de seguir haciendo lo que creas que es mejor para ti, y también cumplir tu promesa con la reina.

—Lo haré, y tu ya deberías dejar de espiar es muy incomodo y Copper sigue buscando a tu yo interno, resiste las tentaciones del sueño.

—¡Claro que sí hermana! Pediré a las hadas plateadas de su ayuda, sé que tienen una formula llamada… ¿cómo le decían? ¿Café? Esa Atali si que es un estuche de monerías…—respondió en un suspiro.

—¡Ay Copper, ¿tú también suspiras por Atali?!

.

.

Por otra parte, Hiccup había seguido trabajando en el ala de Toothless, pero después de varias pruebas y fallos en los modelos que creaba agotó los recursos que habían conseguido con el líder de los limpiadores, lo que lo obligó a él y al dragón a ir nuevamente con Arroyin para conseguir más materiales.

Con el permiso de Astrid, se embarcaron a su expedición siendo acompañados por el nadder que había rivalizado con Toohless, Branch y la entusiasta Poppy que se apuntó por si sola.

Conociendo ya el camino que debían seguir, llegaron sanos y salvos hacía el lugar donde sabían estaba el tesoro de los limpiadores, pero cuando llamaron a la puerta con la contraseña nadie salió a atenderlos.

—Es muy raro, ¿se habrán ido? —se preguntó Hiccup apoyado sobre la gran roca de piedra para tratar de escuchar si había algo en el interior.

—¿Y que ese avaricioso dejara su tesoro? Lo dudo mucho. —opinó el escéptico Branch.

—¿Y si Kiba también lo atacó? —creyó Poppy, sin saber que su teoría era la más cercana.

—No creo que ese lobo se hubiera atrevido, digo ¿vieron el tamaño del roba huesos? Además, también estaban los escaldarones con ellos. —dijo Toothless.

—Pues nosotros estábamos con muchos dragones y aun así casi logran someternos. —recordó el herrero. —En fin, busquemos si hay alguna manera en que podamos entrar.

El grupo se separó para explorar los alrededores en busca de alguna alternativa de entrada, el nadder sobrevoló el por lo alto mientras que Hiccup y Poppy iban del lado izquierdo, mientras Branch y Toothless cubrían el lado derecho.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Arroyin está bien. —trató de animar Hiccup a la pensativa troll rosada.

—Espero que así sea, aunque si llegara al castillo a pedir refugio sería genial también.

—Sí, como esa comunidad de trolls, ¿en serio nos los conocían?

—No, la isla es muy grande y quien sabe cuántas comunidades haya por ahí. Pero me alegra entre más seamos mejor serán las fiestas.

¿Fiestas? Rio Hiccup para sus adentros y recordó las tradiciones y festividades que solían hacer en Berk, las pocas que parecía unir a los vikingos más tradicionalistas, como el Snoggletog, aunque Drago pensara que era una tonta festividad pero que festejaba para tener a todos contentos.

—Ahora que lo pienso…—empezó a murmurar para sí mismo.

—¡Hey, ustedes! —llamó Toothless interrumpiéndolo. —¡Encontramos algo!

De inmediatamente Hiccup volvió a realidad y se concentró en seguir junto con Poppy a Toothless y Branch, los cuales encontraron un hueco hecho en la tierra, lo suficientemente grande para que entraran, a excepción del nadder que prefirió quedarse a vigilar.

Siendo iluminados por el fulgor del fuego de Toothless, Hiccup y los trolls se escabulleron por aquel túnel que en sí era demasiado extraño que estuviera ahí, pero que los condujo directamente hacía donde estaba el abandonado tesoro de Arroyin.

—No veo nada. —susurró Hiccup pues el lugar estaba completamente oscuro.

—Denme un momento. —Toothless se retiró del grupo, como él tenia mejor visión nocturna fue hacía donde estaban unos fogones que utilizó para al menos iluminar el área en donde estaban.

—Wow, si está completamente abandonado. —admiró Branch a su alrededor, pues por las telarañas y suciedad parecía que nadie había estado ahí desde semanas.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes se percató que entre las zonas que habían quedado oscuras, unos ojos azules tenebrosos los acechaba.

—Creo que empiezo a pensar que, si es cierto lo que dice la rosadita, probablemente Kiba si ahuyentó a los limpiadores. —opinó Toothless haciendo que Poppy se preocupara.

—Pero probablemente se encuentran bien, chicos lo mejor es buscar lo que necesitamos, si nos encontramos a Arroyin en un futuro le pagaremos lo que hayamos tomado.

—Sí, es mejor hacerlo rápido… como que no me agrada mucho este lugar. —opinó Toothless sintiendo un poco tenso el ambiente. —¿Qué necesitas?

—Engranes, tuercas, tornillos, cuerdas, pieles, tomen todo lo que consideren necesario.

—¡Entendido! —asintieron Toothless y trolls al unísono.

Cada quien por su lado comenzó a buscar lo que ellos consideraban necesario, desde materiales de entretención por parte de Poppy y de seguridad por parte de Branch, Toothless buscaba específicamente lo que había pedido Hiccup, aunque no muy seguro, mientras que el herrero sabía exactamente lo que buscaba y se concentró en ello.

Mientras buscaba, le sorprendía la cantidad de cosas de humanos que había como utensilios de cocina, juguetes, sin embargo, una cosa captó su especial atención; se trataba de una corona de Snoggletog, la cual generalmente se hacía de pequeñas hojas y ramas de plantas y eran adornadas por piñas del bosque o listones, en Berk solía usarlas de adornos en las puertas, y las mujeres también solían adornar sus cabellos con muestras más pequeñas.

Eso lo hizo recordar de nuevo que estaban cerca del Snoggletog y se preguntó cómo era que Astrid y los demás lo celebraban, y en ese momento sólo había un ser que le podría responder.

Fue directamente hacía donde Poppy estaba, la troll se encontraba discutiendo con Branch sobre lo que era realmente importante llevar.

—Eh.. disculpen. —interrumpió a los debatientes trolls

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Poppy con toda la cordialidad y disposición del mundo.

—Es sólo una duda. —rio tímidamente Hiccup. —Pero me gustaría saber ¿cómo celebran el Snoggletog?

—¿El sno qué? —trató de pronunciar Branch.

El que ni pudieran decir la palabra y las expresiones de confusión tanto de Poppy como de Branch hizo suponer a Hiccup que ni siquiera sabían de que hablaba.

—¿La fiesta de Snoggletog? ¿Qué se celebra a unos días del inicio del invierno? —trató de ese modo.

—No la conocemos, y vaya que los trolls tenemos festividades. ¿y que se hace en esta fiesta? —sacó Poppy su libro de recortes para tomar apuntes.

—Bueno, generalmente se celebra con tus seres queridos, hay música, regalos y una gran cena.

Al recordar su tradición, Hiccup también rememoró que le debía una cena a Astrid por haber ganado la batalla contra Kiba, se sintió tonto por haberlo olvidado, pero ahora que había recordado y con el Snoggletog cerca le entusiasmo la idea de compartir una de sus tradiciones, en especial por Astrid que de seguro tampoco sabía que era.

—¡Suena a qué es genial! Nunca hemos hecho algo así.

—Debo decir que igualmente me siento intrigado por tal festividad. —Dijo Branch interesado, especialmente por la parte de los regalos.

—Y supongo que Astrid tampoco sabe qué es, ni Toothless…—susurró Hiccup para que el dragón que aun estaba buscando entre el tesoro no escuchara.

—¿Esos dos? —se carcajeó Poppy. —Esos dos muy apenas nos hablaban antes de que llegaras, menos festejaban, los dragones salvo su apareamiento no tienen más festividades, y Astrid dudo que haya festejado algo con el padre que tenía.

—Entonces me gustaría mostrarles lo qué es el Snoggletog. ¿Me ayudarían? —pidió Hiccup sintiendo entusiasmo con la idea.

—Claro que sí, lindo herrero… todo lo que implique felicidad cuenta conmigo. —se apuntó Poppy dando volteretas.

—Tienes mi atención también chico, te ayudaré. —aceptó Branch con su típica sinceridad.

—Bien, entonces necesitaremos tomar más cosas… este es el plan.

Hiccup y los trolls empezaron a susurrarse en secreto, sin que Toothless lo notara pues estaba muy distraído, sólo aquellos ojos en la oscuridad los siguió observando hasta que estos se fueron del lugar.

.

.

.

 **Berk.**

El que hiciera frio desde el otoño era algo muy típico en Berk, era una temporada de alto trabajo pues como en todo lugar donde había crudos inviernos se debía tener preparado todo para que no sufrieran de escases.

Había pasado semanas desde el ataque, Eret se iba recuperando poco a poco y comenzaba a rehabilitarse, Camicazi y Heather estuvieron con el día a día con él, al igual que Gobber y Valka, a excepción de Liris, la cual se había alejado inesperadamente de todos cuando Drago la nombró como un miembro más de su concejo, la primera mujer que acudía a esas juntas, y lo que la puso en un estatus más alto que todas las mujeres.

Su descarado ascenso (como lo consideraba la mayor parte de las mujeres) poca importancia le dio a Camicazi y a Heather, pero que si preocupó a Valka, ya que desde que sabía del secreto de esa niña temía que algún individuo pudiera hacer mal uso de esa habilidad, pero Liris siempre lo negaba cada vez que ella le preguntaba, algo que le resultaba un poco complicado pues la seid siempre iba vigilada por alguna valkiria.

El grupo de valkirias se turnaban con frecuencia para hacerle de damas de compañía, e inevitablemente un día le tocó a Camicazi hacerla de su guardiana.

—¿Esta cómoda la princesa? —preguntó una vez que terminó sus labores, dejando a la chica en su cabaña, acomodada con el cálido fuego.

—Sí, muy cómoda… si tienes prisa ya puedes irte.

Camicazi gruñó para sus adentros no la soportaba y se lo haría saber.

—Que guardadito te lo tenía Liris, siempre fingiendo ser la tierna niña… ahora eres como una perra desgraciada dándole órdenes a todos, ¿qué le diste al amo Drago para obtener tales privilegios? —insinuó mirándola de abajo hacia arriba.

—Nada de lo que tú le has podido dar gratis a Eret, por cierto ¿cómo se encuentra? Recuerda que debiste hacerme caso. —se mofó Liris con una risita.

—¡Eres una…!—la valkiria sintió deseos de arrojarse a ella y darle de golpes, pero como protegida de Drago eso le costaría caro.

—Camicazi, hablando en serio… a mi me pasan muchas cosas que no te imaginas. —comentó con fastidio. —Me basta escuchar lo que dicen los demás de mí, no quiero soportar también tus reclamos.

—Oh, pues discúlpame princesa… no lo haré más, sólo espero que también estés consiente de que tu forma de ser lastima también a la señora Valka, la única que sigue pensando que eres buena chica, lo bueno es que Hiccup no está aquí o estaría decepcionado de ti.

Y con su último argumento, Camicazi se fue azotando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Liris apretando las braceras de la silla en donde se encontraba; y rechinando los dientes del coraje.

Liris se levantó de su asiento para observar de cerca el fuego, ahí rememoró lo que sucedía con ella, lo que Drago la hacía hacer, el jefe en su afán de encontrar la famosa tierra llamada "Vanaheim" lo tenía dándoles ordenes casi imposibles a sus súbditos, como a ella, que prácticamente la obligaba a tratar de predecir su futuro mediante la lectura de las runas y las premoniciones que poco tenía, y que nunca parecían tratarse de él, sólo de aquella reina, el caballero blanco y el negro, aun no entendía quién era exactamente quién, pero algo le decía que pronto tendría un pista. Y fuera lo que fuera tendría que decirlo, pues su integridad como mujer pendía de un hilo, al igual que la vida de sus seres queridos, y si tenía que ser una perra desalmada como le había dicho Camicazi, así tenía que ser.

.

.

Por otro lado, caminado por la casas de Berk, Camicazi gruñía y se sentía estresada por no haberse podido desquitar como cualquier valkiria lo haría, pero lo que más le había molestado es que Liris le recordara que Eret había sido lastimado por su culpa.

Rememoró ese día, en que se disponía a verlo practicar cuando se topó inesperadamente con la agitada Liris.

.

.

— _Oye ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Camicazi._

 _Liris parecía haber corrido un maratón y casi no podía sostenerse en pie._

— _Rápido, ya vienen… vienen a atacarnos._

— _¿Quién? ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué te pasa?_

— _Por favor, ¡hazme caso! —la estrujo Liris a punto de un colapso, y se alejó de ella para seguir advirtiendo a los demás. —¡Y no te acerque a Eret o lo puedes lamentar!_

— _¡Oye!, ¿quién te crees que eres para pedirme eso?! —espetó Camicazi molesta a la seid que a tientas se había alejado._

 _Creyendo que era porque Liris estaba enamorada de Eret, Camicazi decidió hacer caso omiso a su advertencia y se apresuró a buscarlo a donde él solía entrenar, divisándolo ya a lo lejos, se disponía a acercarse cuando la alarma de ataque comenzó a sonar. Pronto los soldados que estaban entrenando, al igual que Eret, tomaron sus armas para iniciar la formación y atacar lo que fuera que hubiera llegado._

 _Aferrada aun en seguirlo, Camicazi se hizo sólo de una espada, y siguió al montón de soldados, cuando su deber como Valkiria era primeramente poner a salvo a aquellos que no peleaban._

 _Llegando a la zona de la batalla, vio como unos villanos que no reconocía se peleaban a espadazos por los soldados, se ocultó detrás de una carreta esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, pero no pudo evitar ver embobada a Eret que peleaba valientemente contra uno de los atacantes, al cual derrotó sin vacilar._

 _Verlo ganando de una forma varonil hizo que Camicazi saltara de gusto desde su lugar y le aplaudiera ruidosamente a su amado, sin percatarse del enemigo que la acechaba por detrás._

— _Camicazi ¡cuidado!_

 _La valkiria, reparando de las señas que le hacía Eret se giró rápidamente viendo que un hombre estaba a punto de encajarle su espada, la rubia se defendió rápidamente con la suya, pero el hombre puso más fuerza sobre ella al igual que su pie hacerla caer._

— _¡Muere, desgraciada!_

 _Camicazi se cubrió al ver su inminente fin, pero otra espada se interpuso entre ella y la muerte, Eret había llegado justo a tiempo. La cohibida valkiria, vio cómo su amado se enfrentaba a ese hombre al cual después de unos cuantos espadazos terminó con él._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —regañó Eret ofreciéndole su mano._

 _La valkiria apenas la tomaría, cuando otro hombre apareció detrás de él y blandió su espada en el costado de su amor._

— _¡Eret! —Gritó con horror y sostuvo el adolorido cuerpo de su amor platónico, cuya herida comenzó a desangrar rápidamente._

 _Si no hubiera sido por Gobber y otros hombres que interfirieron mientras huían del lugar, ninguno de los dos hubiera vivido para contarlo._

.

.

Recordar aquel día, aun ponía llorosa a Camicazi, pues Liris, que aun no se explicaba cómo lo había hecho, había tenido razón, pero ella no escuchó, no como Heather, quien le contó que Liris le hizo la misma advertencia y ella obedeciendo el día del ataque se concentró en su labor, no como ella.

—¡Oye Camicazi!

Se limpió las lagrimitas al escuchar la voz de su amiga cerca.

—¿Cómo te fue con esa? ¿estás llorando? —preguntó la de cabello negro con cierto desconcierto.

—¿Llorar yo? Ni con las cebollas. —respondió esta recobrando la compostura. —¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué el escándalo?

—Ya llegaron. —rodó Heather sus ojos. —Y el amo Drago quiere que "mademoiselle" Liris esté presente.

—Usshhh, tengo que verle la cara a esa otra vez. —bufó Camicazi. —¿Me acompañas?

—Por supuesto, vamos por la "princesa".

Muy desganas, ambas valkirias acudieron de nuevo al hogar de Liris, la cual parecía ya estar enterada de todo, puesto que vestía apropiadamente para la ocasión.

Drago había pedido que lo alcanzara en el muelle, y así obedeció la seid, aunque los murmullos constantes de sus damas las fastidiaban.

—Que fastidio estar escoltando a esta tan tarde. —se quejó Camicazi.

—Y solo para darle la bienvenida al idiota de Viggo y su montón de salvajes. —refunfuñó Heather.

—Descuiden valkirias, esta es la última vez que tendrán que escoltarme… es decir en dirección al muelle. —comentó Liris sin siquiera verlas. —Las heladas impedirán que los navíos se muevan, Drago se puso furioso, pero cuando no.

Otra vez esa forma de hablar tan rara, Camicazi y Heather detuvieron su paso, creyendo muy por dentro de ellas que probablemente Liris tenía el poder de ver el futuro. Sin embargo, no les dio mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues la seid se iba adelantando.

Estando ya en el muelle, las valkirias dejaron que la seid acompañara a Drago, en lo que los barcos atracaban en el muelle.

—La última vez me dijiste que una vez que volvieran mis hombres de esta expedición traerían consigo buenas noticias ¿Vanaheim, acaso? —murmuró el sombrío jefe a la chica.

—No lo sé. —dijo tronándose Liris los dientes. —Ya le dije que mis visiones no son muy acertadas, sólo le digo lo que veo y como lo interpreto.

—Pues más vales que no equivoques o sino, ya sabes.

—Lo tengo muy presente Amo Drago, no tiene por qué decírmelo.

—Buena chica. ¿algo que tenga que saber?

—¿Además de que las heladas no permitirán a sus navíos moverse? —comentó esta con sarcasmo, ya le había dado la noticia por la mañana.

Drago gruñó molesto, pues su búsqueda a Vanaheim tendría que posponerse casi hasta la primavera, que era cuando el hielo casi desaparecía, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Sus barcos corrían el riesgo de dañarse si no tomaba las medidas necesarias, y por supuesto lo menos importante, los súbditos.

Minutos después los barcos atracaron en el muelle, y los hombros poco a poco comenzaron a bajar con todo el motín que había encontrado y otros robado.

—Viggo, Krogan… más vale que vengan buenas noticias…

—Amo Drago, como siempre es un placer verlo. —reverenció Viggo. —por supuesto traemos algo para usted.

Con una seña el cazador pidió a su hermano presentarle sus respetos al jefe con un regalo.

—Es un regalo que nos dio la tribu de los arboles susurrantes que robamos a cambio de piedad.

Drago rodó los ojos, pero aun así se dispuso a ver su presente ante atenta mirada de Liris, quien no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver que era dicho objeto, ya que se trataba de una…

—Mmmm… una armadura blanca. —apreció Drago con malicia acariciando el buen material del cual estaba hecho, pero en especial porque coincidía con una descripción de cierta premonición.

—Y no sólo eso…—susurró Krogan en secreto. —Cuando acampamos en una isla desierta, nos pareció ver algo…

—¿Qué?

—No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero era enorme, lo sabemos porque dejó unas huellas…

Krogan de inmediato ordenó a sus súbditos mostrar el molde que habían hecho de aquellas huellas, huellas que Drago concluyó que definitivamente correspondían a la de un reptil, y uno muy grande.

—Y esto…—entregó Viggo algo en su mano.

Drago quedó aun más boquiabierto, ya que lo que le había dado Viggo era una fina escama color azul, no cabía más dudas los dragones existían, empezó a reír al empezar a unir los cabos por su propia cuenta y se giró a la seid, que lucía atónita con todos los descubrimientos.

—Mi linda Liris… creo que ya sabemos quién es el caballero blanco; yo, Drago, el próximo amo de los dragones. —mostró con una sonrisa malévola la escama de la reina de Vanaheim.

Continuará.

Un poco tarde, pero aquí esta, ya falta poco para que termine.

 **Reviews OwO**

 **Vivi: Poco a poco se unirán los cabos, y como todos buenos villanos algún día tiene que coincidir. Saludos.**

 **AstridLadybug: muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Aki: Y en el próximo nacerá, sabrá lo que su padre batalló con él. Saludos.**

 **Guest: en sí una escena tal cual no será así, pero Astrid sí le dará un regalo a Hiccup, próximamente.**

 **A los lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos, hasta la próxima.**

 **06 de Agosto 2018.**


	24. Snoggletog

Buenas noches.

 **Capítulo 24.  
.**

 **Snoggletog.**

.

.

Después de haber sido expulsado de la isla, Arroyiin huyó hacía una isla desierta que no era tan reconfortante como lo era Vahaheim, pero que al menos estaba muy lejos del alcance de Kiba.

Los escaldarones lo habían abandonado después de la revuelta, los trolls que trabajan con él no estaba seguro si había sido atrapados o devorados por los enemigos, lo único que tenía era al Roba huesos que seguía sirviéndole fielmente, y como su único tesoro, la escama de la reina que aun llevaba consigo como si de una capa se tratara, con esta se cubría cada noche cuando dormía sobre la áspera arena como todo un vagabundo; sin embargo una noche…

—Amo… ¿escuchó eso? —se levantó agitado Huesitos después de haber escuchado unos ruidos extraños en el otro extremo de la isla.

—Es el viento, vuelve a dormir. —respondió el troll adormilado, y sin prestarle atención se volvió a acurrucar entre su escama.

—No Amo, no es el viento, escucho voces y se ve algo extraño a lo lejos.

Gruñendo para sus adentros, el perezoso troll se levantó de su lugar, viendo como su amigo miraba fijamente algo a lo lejos. Se rascó los ojos para quitarse lo adormilado y cuando pudo despertar por completo notó que aquello que su sirviente veía era fuego, y aquellas voces sólo podían ser de:

—¡Humanos! —gritó alterado.

—¿Qué hacemos amo? —preguntó Huesitos asustado, pues la isla no era muy grande y no había mucha vegetación por lo que pronto darían con ellos.

Arroyin miró hacía sus únicas opciones: una palmera que estaba a un lado de ellos y el cielo nocturno, la palmera no era muy viable por el tamaño de su compañero dragón por lo que, aunque no quisiera tenía nque irse de ahí.

—¡Amo! —despertó el roba huesos con un gran rugido. —¡Ya están más cerca!

" _¿Escuchaste eso?"_

" _Sí, ¿qué será eso?"_

—Y ya los alertaste ¡tonto! ¡Vámonos de aquí! —se montó rápidamente Arroyin, ordenando el inmediato despegue de la isla.

Desde las alturas el pequeño troll sólo alcanzó a ver que efectivamente se trataba de humanos, y con una apariencia muy tosca y violenta que pronto comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar donde se habían quedado.

—Ufff eso estuvo cerca. —sintió alivió al verse a salvo y llevó su mano al cuello para acomodar su capa escama, cuando consideró que no la tenía puesta, se había olvidado tomarla. —¡Mi hermosa escama! —gritó viendo que era demasiado tarde para recuperarla.

—Lo siento mucho amo, sé que era su único tesoro. ¿Ahora a dónde nos dirigiremos?

Arroyin estaba cabizbajo, sentía que había perdido todo, más no lo aceptaba, no estaba dispuesto a perder todo su tesoro por lo que tomó una decisión.

—Volvamos a Vanaheim… y no me importa como le hagas, pero recuperarás mi tesoro. —respondió sombríamente.

El roba huesos sintió cierto temor, pero como fiel súbdito y causante de que perdiera algo valioso asintió a sus deseos y voló toda la noche de regreso a su hogar.

Cuando llegaron a Vanaheim, por órdenes del mismo troll, aterrizaron en un paisaje en total abandono, un lugar que adoptaron como su hogar temporal en lo que Arroyin planificaba una estrategia para deshacerse del lobo y sus secuaces, y que semanas después de considerar que era lo mejor, optó con sólo ir y exigir a la mala que le devolvieran lo que era suyo, puesto que el invierno estaba por llegar y no quería pasársela en ese desértico lugar.

—Es el momento Huesitos, sólo entraremos y exigiremos lo que queremos. —chocó el troll sus puños con rudeza.

Ambos ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del tesoro, y se preparaban para violentarlo.

—Lo que ordene amo, he entrenado muy duro para este día. —se preparó el dragón para disparar contra la entrada.

—Sí, y recuerda… atacar a la yugular que se encuentra…

—En el cuello amo, lo tengo bien definido. —contestaba el dragón como un perro fiel.

—Entonces… ¡ataca!

—¡Arroyin, volviste!

El roba huesos tuvo que escupir su fuego al cielo cuando escuchó a aquella vocecilla.

—¡Pedrito! ¿Estás vivo? —Exclamó el troll viendo al curioso hurón que lo había llamado.

El famoso líder de los hurones "Pedrito" se encontraba frente al troll con una expresión de no saber a qué se refería.

—Por supuesto que estoy vivo ¿Tú dónde te habías metido?

—¡Fui echado por ese lobo feroz! ¿Acaso tú no?

—Ah, Kiba el lobo que se decía el lobo alfa, ese perro malvado fue derrotado hace muchas semanas por los dragones que habitan en el ex fuerte de los humanos.

—¡ ¡ ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?! ! ! —gritó Arroyin con la boca tan abierta que casi alcazaba el suelo.

—Sí, y de hecho esos dragones volvieron hace unos días, junto con un humano y unos trolls, creo que hicieron un agujero por un costado y se llevaron algo.

—¡¿Qué ellos hicieron qué?!

—Sí, y es todo lo que vi, por cierto… dicen que la bestia malvada esa, ya no están malvada, digo hasta la comunidad de la reina de las hadas ya vive ahí.

Era demasiada información para Arroyin, tanta que le faltaba suelo para su mandíbula. Lo primero que le molestó es que su tesoro prácticamente había estado abandonado desde hace mucho y él de tonto creyendo que se encontraba custodiado por lo enemigos, en segundo le molestó que intrusos se hubieran atrevido a hurgar y sobre todo llevarse su tesoro sin dar nada a cambio, eso no lo permitiría y por último, que haya tenido que irse cuando la solución era los dragones del castillo y la reina de escamas hermosas.

—Bueno, me alegro que ese lobo se haya ido, y ya iré a ajustar cuentas con esos dragones y humano. —dijo con una risita. —Gracias Pedrito, como siempre tan metiche.

—Un placer, nos vemos Arroyin. —se despidió el hurón hurgando en la tierra para entrar a un pozo.

—¿No cree que nos pudimos evitar muchas molestias amo?

—Definitivamente, ah… pero que alegría que no "hayamos" tenido que pelear, entremos a nuestro tesoro, espero que esos dragones no se hayan llevado demasiado.

Felices y contentos de la vida, el troll y dragón ingresaron a su antiguo hogar, una vez en el interior vieron que todo estaba en muy malas condiciones y que necesitarían mucho personal para limpiar, además para cubrir el hueco que hicieron los intrusos para entrar.

—¿Por dónde empezamos amo?

—Creo que por la comida Huesitos, porque muero de hambre sugiero que vayas a recolectar y de paso abre la fosa de agua para que estemos provisionados de esta, necesitamos prepáranos para el invierno y tenemos poco tiempo, además tenemos que ver la manera de reunir a todo el equipo.

—Entendido. Como ordene amo. —salió volando el roba huesos del tesoro para conseguir lo solicitado

Mientras él hacía aquellos deberes, Arroyin hizo el recuento de los daños, además que necesitaba hacer un inventario, y tan ocupado estaba en lo material que no se dio cuenta de los amenazantes ojos que lo miraban.

—Ush… se llevaron bastantes cosas. —gruñó molesto al ver que habían tomado mucho material a la vez pasada.

El troll resopló con molestia, más no le quedó de otra más que seguir ordenando y contabilizando, para minimizar el coraje comenzó a silbar una canción; y tan ruidoso era el sonido que hacía eco en toda la cueva que no se percató de los pasos lentos que lo acechaban, hasta que de repente lo sintió con un aliento apestoso detrás de él

—Huesito ¿eres tú? —preguntó con temor.

Se giró lentamente y temeroso esperando ver al roba huesos jugándole alguna clase de broma, pero con lo que se encontró fue con un gran hocico, así como con unos grandes dientes que se precipitaron para atraparlo. Arroyin inesperadamente se vio atrapado en la boca mal oliente y llena de saliva de su captor, y cuando creyó que lo tragaría este lo escupió para después apresarlo contra su pata.

—¡Kiba! —gritó horrorizado al ver de quien se trataba.

—Cierra lo boca o la próxima no dudaré en comerte. —amenazó este entre dientes.

—Te escuchas diferente. —notó este con temor. —¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

El lobo lo liberó con rudeza.

—Quiero tu ayuda.

—¿Mi-mi-mi ayuda? —preguntó el troll incrédulamente mientras se escurría la saliva del cabello.

—Así es, para derrotar de una vez a esa bestia y dragones.

—Pero… pero… ¡¿por qué yo?! ¡¿Y qué te hace pensar qué lo haré?!

—Porque si no, no me iré de este lugar y destruiré todo tú estúpido tesoro.

Esa era una muy buena amenaza, consideró el troll, más no lo suficiente para acceder a sus fechorías, pues la reina no le había desgradado, además de que Poppy vivía con ella.

—Pues no, no te ayudaré…—negó con los brazos cruzados, una respuesta que fastidió a Kiba.

Pero el lobo siendo tan listo, y viendo lo avaro que podía ser el troll sacó otro as debajo de su pata.

—Esa bestia junto con esos trolls y dragones fueron los que robaron tu tesoro, y por cierto, no les importaba en lo más mínimo pagarlo, más bien les alegró que no estuvieras para cobrarles.

—¡¿Qué, qué?! —se descruzó de brazos el troll.

—Así como lo escuchas, y si me ayudas, yo los haré pagar, además que para que confortarte con simples escamas. —dijo viendo la colección que tenía en una esquina. —Si puedes tener toda la piel de esa bestia…

—¿Todas sus escamas? —a Arroyin le brillaron los ojos de sólo contemplarlo. —Pero… pero para eso, ¿ella tendría qué…?

—¡Exactamente! Pero que más da, ella ya lleva gobernando mucho tiempo, lo mismo con esos humanos que nos despojaron de lo nuestro, cuando yo sea el amo de toda Nomen, te prometo que tendrás un lugar especial en el centro del castillo.

—¿por qué le dices a este lugar Nomen? —preguntó extrañado.

—Así escuché que los humanos le decían, ¡no me cambies el tema! ¿qué respondes? ¿Aceptas o no?

—Es que no sé, yo creo que debo de pensarlo, yo…

—Si no accedes te tendré que comer, ya sabes demasiado. —amenazó por último Kiba.

—Está bien lo haré. —dijo rápidamente el troll sin titubeo alguno. —Pero… ¿qué quieres exactamente que haga?

El lobo sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros, y en la soledad de la guarida del tesoro, reveló al troll sus malévolos planes.

.

.

Berk.

Liris se levantó sobresaltada de la cama, desde que Viggo, Krogan y los demás cazadores habían llegado con los obsequios para Drago, no había dejado de soñar con los caballeros de armadura blanca y negra, y lo peor es que no podía aun concebir que Drago fuera el de la armadura blanca, en realidad no podía reconocer a ninguno de los dos caballeros de sus sueños, sólo a la reina de Vanaheim, quien finalmente era la que más sufría atrapada en ese capullo de enredaderas de rosas y espinas.

La mujer ideal para Hiccup, suspiró al recordar que esa mujer supuestamente era la que estaba destinada para su amigo, sin embargo, teniendo a alguien como Hiccup ¿por qué sufría de esa manera? ¿y acaso Hiccup era el otro caballero? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

Se levantó pesadamente para otro día de hipocresía, en especial porque era el Snoggletog y los vikingos harían una gran fiesta en honor más que nada a su vil gobernador, y ella como una toda una "zorra" fiel tenía que ir ahí y darle "bendiciones" a él y a la gente.

La verdad no esperaba mucho del día, ya que su Snoggletog ideal era una noche en familia y amigos queridos, ilusamente se imaginó una escena de una cena servida en una gran mesa, en la cual estaba acompañada de Camicazi y Heather, Eret ya más recuperado, Gobber, la amable Valka y por último su apuesto herrero; sin embargo, nada de eso era posible, ya que el 90% de sus imaginarios invitados la odiaba.

—Creo que este día será muy solitario. —se dijo así misma.

De pronto escuchó que la puerta fue tocada un par de veces, creyó que se trataba de su valkiria cuidadora de turno por lo que se apresuró a vestirse para dejarla pasar, ya que hacía mucho frio afuera, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta quedó boquiabierta al ver que se trataba de Valka.

—Hola Liris. ¿puedo pasar? —pidió amablemente.

—Ah, no creo… voy de salida. —dijo tratando de sonar frívolamente, pero con ella era casi imposible.

—Entiendo, de hecho, no te quitaré mucho tiempo, sólo quería darte un pequeño regalo de Snoggletog.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, de hecho, es por parte de Hiccup, bueno el lo hizo y me lo regaló, pero me gustaría que tu lo tuvieras, porque de hecho yo pensé que sería para ti.

Valka sacó una pequeña cajita, en donde estaba guardado un collar con un dije en forma de un lirio, Liris se emocionó al verlo, y ya veía el porque de su comentario. Hiccup siendo tan él probablemente por timidez nunca se atrevió a dárselo.

—Valka es precioso. —susurró tomando el collar entre sus manos.

La madre de Hiccup sonrió al ver a su pupila tal como la conocía; sin embargo, aquella interacción madre-hija /nuera-suegra, como a veces la veía, no duró mucho tiempo puesto que la valkiria en turno junto con el impostor sacerdote llegaron para escoltarla.

—Liris, es hora de irnos. —demandó Johann ocultó entre el disfraz de sacerdote.

La seid gruñó para sus adentros y pudo percibir la acechadora mirada de Johann a Valka que a la vez leía sus reacciones.

—Muy amable de su parte noble mujer, mis bendiciones para usted y su familia en este día. —se despidió hipócritamente Liris de Valka, para después pasar de lado de ella como si no fuera nada, pero llevándose el collar entre su mano.

—Sí, adiós. —susurró Valka con la ceño fruncido, la actitud de Liris le intrigaba mucho, y averiguaría el porqué.

.

.

—¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con esa mujer? —estrujó Johann una vez estuvieron apartados de todos.

—Lo sé, y la rechacé, no tienes por qué repetírmelo. Y ¿qué más da que hable con ella?

— A Drago le molesta, no quiero verte interactuando con nadie de esa familia.

—¿De esa familia? Si solo está ella, su hijo está de viaje, gracias a los dioses, muy lejos de aquí y su esposo muerto.

—Exactamente. —balbuceó el falso sacerdote de entre todos los harapos.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Que ya te calles! ¡Y que te limites a hacer lo que se te pide! —gritó este exasperado, saliendo de la habitación en donde se encontraba para ir a dar sus falsas bendiciones a la gente.

Liris veía extraña aquella conducta, y sobre todo la saña que Drago y sus sirvientes fieles le profesaba a la familia Haddock, lo que no entendía era el por qué, inesperadamente la incógnita la empezó a intrigar, por lo que se daría otra tarea, averiguaría todo lo que pudiera del pasado del jefe y si encontraba algo bueno sería su turno de chantajear y manipular.

.

.

 **Nomen/Vanaheim.**

A días del Snoggletog.

Astrid notaba extraño a Hiccup, Toothless también. Desde que el herrero había vuelto de la expedición para ir por materiales se comportaba de manera extraña, le había pedido a Astrid una nueva y muy extensa área para trabajar dentro de uno de los salones grandes del castillo, la bestia como difícilmente podía negarse a sus peticiones se lo autorizó, pero tan pronto lo hizo todo comenzó a tornarse extraño. Hiccup seguía conviviendo con todos, sí eso seguía normal, pero también actuaba de forma misteriosa, porque hasta Poppy y trolls parecían más sus mejores amigos que ellos, ya que sólo a ellos les permitía entrar en esa nueva área de trabajo.

La bestia se ponía triste, pues cuando intentaba hacer equipo con él y trabajar en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, Hiccup la rechazaba y le decía que prefería ir con Poppy y los trolls, y deseándole buena suerte prácticamente la mandaba a hacer otros trabajos con los dragones o las hadas en el exterior.

En el caso de Toothless muy apenas podía hablar con él, a veces Hiccup le llamaba a su anterior espacio de trabajo para probar y medir unos extraños artefactos que prácticamente lo rodeaban por sus patas delanteras y cuerpo, pero en cuanto preguntaba qué era o si podía ver los avances de su cola, Hiccup lo echaba de su espacio de trabajo mandándolo con Stormfly, y él se perdía en alguna parte de su nueva área del castillo, y claro él, como un buen futuro padre sólo escuchaba el nombre de "Stormfly" y se iba a visitar a su dragona, pero que Hiccup siempre lo evadiera de la misma forma se le hacía demasiado sospechoso.

.

.

Los días pasaron, y el solsticio de invierno llegó trayendo consigo frio y nieve, de un día para otro, el panorama del castillo, así como de la isla se vio vestida de blanco.

Por primera vez desde que había sido convertida en bestia, Astrid admiró la belleza que la rodeaba, el castillo, más renovado que nunca, parecía el lugar perfecto para dragones y criaturas que quisieran paz; en los material si recorría el interior del castillo ahora todo estaba más limpio, los trolls desde días atrás le habían sugerido limpiar y así lo hizo, y del exterior, agradecía haber escuchados a los gnomos, que aunque ahora los jardines estuvieran cubiertos de nieve, las figuras que habían hecho estos hacía ver a los patios como de fantasía.

Y que presenciara la belleza de todo aquello, era gracias a él, Astrid ya no podía ocultar demasiado sus sentimientos, a veces se le quedaba viendo demasiado a su herrero, que si no llegaba un troll o un hada a molestarla, ella se perdía en el andar de este hasta que lo perdiera de vista, él y sus sospechosa actitud que la intrigaba, ¿ahora que hacía con esos grandes pedazos de madera? Se preguntó cuando lo vio embobada yendo en dirección hacía su nueva área de trabajo, ya lo averiguaría.

—¡Hiccup! —corrió hacía él para confrontarlo.

—¡Astrid!

Por la sorpresa de aquel llamado, el herrero se giró rápidamente dándole un certero a Astrid en la cabeza.

—¡Dioses, lo siento mucho! —exclamó soltando las maderas para socorrer a la reina que había caído aturdida en el piso. —En serio lo siento mucho.

La ayudó a reincorporarse, a Astrid le pareció ver a Lavanders, Atalis y Malas a su alrededor por la confusión, pero cuando se medio recuperó se encontró con los verdes ojos de Hiccups, que, por cierto, la sostenía fuertemente de la mano.

—¿Te sientes bien? En serio perdóname, fue sin querer… ¡que tonto soy!

—Descuida. —se sobó la bestia la cabeza. —Fue un accidente.

Hiccup suspiró aliviado, pero aun preocupado pues Astrid parecía mareada.

—Tal vez debas de recostarte, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?

Astrid sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el aturdimiento.

—No, ya estoy bien… más bien quería pedirte…—empezó a balbucear totalmente azulada.

Hiccup acortó más la distancia y se acercó más a su rostro pues no lograba escuchar con claridad, aquello sólo provocó que la bestia apretara sus puños y su piel se tornara en azul rey.

—Yo quiero…

—¿En serio estás bien? Creo que el golpe te ocasionó algo…—miró Hiccup con rareza el color de la reina que era más perceptible por todo el escenario blanquecino de la nieve en donde se encontraban.

—¡No! —exclamó Astrid con un rugido. —Yo lo que quería decirte, es que si te puedo ayudar con… no sé, lo que sea que hagas. —dijo mostrando todos los colmillos.

—Oh…—Hiccup la soltó y se alejó unos pasos de ella. —Es que… es muy complicado en lo que trabajo, ¿y sabes? Quisiera algo de privacidad.

" _¡Hey herrero, mi amigo ya te tardaste!"_

" _¡Sí, ya ven queremos mostrarte el avance!"_

Se escucharon las ruidosas vocecillas de los trolls que se asomaron desde una ventana en lo alto del castillo. Hiccup sudó en frio, pues claramente ahora Astrid sabía que le mentía.

—¿Pero los trolls si pueden ayudarte? —cuestionó esta con el ceño fruncido.

—Es que…—balbuceó. — tú sabes, trabajo con pequeñas piezas y ellos son pequeños... y…—tomó la madera que se le había caído y poco a poco empezó a retirarse

—Hiccup, ¡exijo que me digas lo que ocurre! —ordenó Astrid tomando nuevamente autoridad sobre su castillo.

—Astrid, no puedo… al menos no ahora. —fue la sorpresiva respuesta de Hiccup, que ignorando sus deseos le dio la espalda y corrió a ocultarse en su área, dejando a la bestia con algo más que la palabra en la boca.

—El maldito desgraciado nos oculta algo. —escuchó detrás de ella.

Toothless había presenciado todo desde que Hiccup golpeó a Astrid por accidente.

—¿A ti también?

—Sí, le pregunto cosas y me evade, ahora esos trolls no lo dejan en paz y él lo acepta… es demasiado sospechoso.

—¿Que puede ser? Digo… no es que me preocupe lo que él haga, me da lo mismo. —fingió la bestia su preocupación

—Sí, claro BestiAstrid ni quien te crea esa, pero dejando tu supuesta torpeza de lado… ¿quisieras espiarlo? —ofreció el furia nocturna con malicia.

—Oh… no, no, no… ¿debería? ¡Digo! ¿Deberíamos?

—¿Por qué no?

—Es que no se me hace correcto.

—Ushh, que aburrida eres. —rodó Toothless los ojos. —Pues yo si voy a averiguar lo que pasa… ¿tú por qué no te buscas otra cosa aburrida qué hacer?

—¡¿Y qué sugieres según tú?! —exclamó esta exasperada con el dragón.

Toothless miró a su alrededor.

—Pues ya está todo muy limpio, me sorprende, creo que sólo falta tu cuchitril en la torre… y si no quieres que Hiccup piense que eres una sucia bestia más te vale limpiar.

—Grrr…¡eres un imbécil! —gruñó Astrid dándole la espalda, agitando la capa que llevaba como toda una soberana molesta.

Toothless se rio para sus adentros, más al ver como la BestiAstrid corría en dirección a la torre, probablemente a limpiar; le sorprendía la relación pasiva agresiva que ahora tenían, sin embargo, cada vez que la consideraba los recuerdos del pasado también se hacían presentes y reafirmaba que no importaba cuanta cordialidad hubiera entre ellos, nunca la podría perdonar.

Dejando sus vagos sentimientos hacía su protectora, se dispuso a entrar con todo y plasmas en la nueva área de Hiccup para descubrir sus secretos; sin embargo…

—¡Toothless, Toothless!

—¡arrgg.., Kaiser! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre gritar histéricamente por todo el lugar?

—¡Eso no importa! —gritó el lobo agitado. —¡Algunos huevos de dragón se han empezado a mover! Incluyendo el tuyo y el de Stormfly.

"Stormfly" "Huevo" de sólo escuchar esas dos palabras hicieron a Toothless retractarse de sus planes para acudir de inmediatamente donde su dragona e hijo esperaban.

.

.

—Oigan chicos, ¿podrían ser más discretos cuando me hablen? —regañó Hiccup al troll Chiiquilina y Cooper, los gritones que le habían llamado desde la ventana.

—Es que tardabas demasiado, y queríamos mostrarte algo… —llegó Poppy dando saltitos. —¡Chicos luces!

Enseguida los secuaces de Poppy se movieron entre una estructura que estaba esquinada en el recinto con forma de pino, posteriormente encendieron varias linternas hechas con frascos de cristal que a la vez estaban envuelto en papel de colores por lo que el efecto al estar encendidas era ver colores rosas, azul, verde, anaranjado y los movimientos tenues de la llamas hacía parecer que parpadeaban.

—Es increíble. —susurró Hiccup maravillado.

—Y no es todo herrero. —escuchó decir a Branch.

Cuando el herrero se volvió a este, el pequeñín con una seña dio la indicación a los demás trolls para que encendieran el resto de las antorchas y linternas, el recinto pronto quedó iluminado inicialmente con los tonos típicos de las flamas, pero cuando estas se acoplaron con otras linternas que estaban alrededor, daba una sensación de calidez, además de los adornos, las coronas de Snoggletog, las flores de invierno, las fuentes donde proveerían a los dragones de comida, las pequeñas sillas y mesitas donde estarían los trolls, hadas y gnomos, y por supuesto el pino donde se pondrían todos los regalos.

—Es excelente chicos, hicieron un increíble trabajo, y ahora queda lo mejor ¡los regalos! —exclamó Poppy emocionada.

—Y la mesa principal para Astrid. —observó Hiccup las maderas con las que le había pegado. —Pero de esa yo me ocuparé.

—Es bueno saberlo, porque tengo que preparar los regalos para todos, ya sabes… Cooper, Chiquilina, mi papá, Satín, Seda, Diamantino, Biggie, Suki…

—Sí, todo el mundo Poppy, ya entendimos. —cortó Branch.

—Y por supuesto para ti, mi amigo. —avisó con una sonrisita. —¿Tú a quién le darás?

—A nadie. —respondió este apáticamente, algo que decepcionó a Poppy y sorprendió a Hiccup.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, el herrero dijo que se les da regalos a tus seres queridos, yo no tengo así que no tengo que regalarle algo a alguien, además estoy muy ocupado organizando todo mi bunker, por lo que, si no me necesitan más, me voy. —se despidió cortantemente el troll sin dar más explicaciones.

—Oh, eso fue demasiado sincero…

—ushh, ese Branch, quisiera que algún día pudiera ser feliz como todos los trolls lo somos. —refunfuñó Poppy.

—Bueno, tal vez necesite de alguien que le enseñe a ser feliz nuevamente. —comentó Hiccup como si nada, colocándose en el suelo para tomar medidas y trazar los cortes de la tabla.

—¿Y tú a quién le regalarás herrero? —preguntó la rosada con curiosidad.

—¡A Toothless, por supuesto! —exclamó Hiccup emocionado. —Creo que por fin lo haré volar.

—oh… eso es bueno, ¿y sólo a él?

Hiccup sonrió para si mismo, y de estar haciendo la mesa que sería para Astrid y para él, recordó que también le haría un regalo a ella, sin embargo, entre trazo y trazo pronto comenzó a trazar más lento hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

—¡El regalo de Astrid! —se levantó precipitadamente del suelo.

—¡Oh, le harás un regalo a Astrid! Eso es muy LINDO… ¿y qué le darás? ¿Se puede saber? ¡Me dirás, me dirás! —cuestionó Poppy tan emocionada que apenas podía ver el dilema de Hiccup.

El herrero no respondió, sólo estaba de pie estirándose los mechones laterales de su cabello, mientras se auto regañaba mentalmente por haber olvidado hacer el regalo de Astrid. Desde que comenzó con los preparativos de la fiesta, se había planteado que quería darle un regalo a la reina del lugar, tan especial que sus ojos deslumbrarían más de lo que ya lo hacían, pero como no se le ocurrió en un inicio que darle lo dejó pasar, ahora solo estaban a unas horas del Snoggletog y no tenía nada, y al día siguiente tampoco podría hacer mucho puesto que lo ocuparía en cocinar y recolectar toda la comida. Tenía que darse prisa.

—¡Oye, hazme caso! —gritó Poppy para despertarlo.

—Poppy… eh mira… hablamos después, tengo que terminar esto primero…—se agachó rápidamente para medir y trazar con rapidez la madera que haría de mesa.

El plan sería primero terminar y arreglar la mesa principal, mientras pensaba que podía ser lo mejor para Astrid.

.

.

A pesar de que Toothless podía ser cruel en sus comentarios, Astrid le había dado la razón en esta ocasión; en cuanto vio su desordenada habitación de la torre concluyó que era momento de arreglarlo, recordó la primera impresión que Hiccup había tenido de este cuando la acompañó la primera vez, y la verdad, es que no quería que él pensará que era una sucia, por lo que alzó, limpió y retiró lo que necesitaba y lo que no, para posteriormente retirar las hierbas secas que poco a poco también se iban haciendo de su torre y que murieron con las heladas, lo único que dejó fue las ramas de rosas que sobresalía por alrededor de la ventana y del techo; pese al frio, las enredaderas de esta especie no se vieron tan afectadas, los capullos de rosas estaban solamente cerrados como si así se estuvieran protegiendo del frio.

Astrid tomó uno de estos entre su mano, nunca le había puesto atención a la planta y florecilla, pero le resultaba fascinantemente extraño, y deseaba que llegara la primavera para ver como todas las rosas florecían; teniendo aquel felizmente deseo en su mente, pronto reconsideró algo que la hizo ensombrecerse. ¿Y si la maldición no se rompía? Soltó el capullo alejándose totalmente cohibida con ese pensamiento.

—¿Y si la maldición no se rompe? —susurró para sí misma.

Ya no sería capaz de ver a las rosas florecer, ni a Hiccup, ni a Stormfly y su bebé, ni a Poppy y los trolls, Toothless y todos aquellos que vivían con ella. Unas lagrimillas se formaron en sus ojos de sólo pensarlo, pero respiró hondo, y trató de pensar positivamente como lo hacía Poppy, diciéndose a sí misma que eso no le pasaría.

—¡Reina Astrid, Reina Astrid! —escuchó de repente en el exterior.

La bestia se limpió los ojos, para luego asomarse por la ventana, la que la llamaba era Lavander quien acompañada de unas hadas plateadas y Kaiser les dieron apenas las nuevas: Todos los huevos comenzaban a moverse.

.

.

Hacer la mesa le había tomado más tiempo del normal, Hiccup había sido el último en salir del salón donde se celebraría el Snoggletog, y tenía demasiadas cosas en mente; la comida, los dragones, las hadas, los gnomos, los trolls pero la que más le preocupaba era el regalo para Astrid, aun no se le ocurría que darle. Por lo que despistadamente le preguntaría que le gustaría tener (ya no tenía más tiempo); así que corrió en dirección a la torre, donde sabía que a esas horas siempre hacía vigilancia.

Llegando todo exhausto, se apresuró a tocar la puerta; sin embargo, esta se abrió por si sola revelando que en el interior no había nadie, además de que lucía muy diferente a la última vez que lo había visto.

Hiccup se adentró a la habitación viendo su alrededor con sorpresa, la habitación estaba reluciente, lo muebles que antes estaban tirados estaban acomodados ordenadamente contra las paredes, la mesita estaba en su lugar y no había basura en el piso o hierbas, si no hubiera sido por cierta pintura rasgada que estaba en uno de los extremos creería que estaba en otra habitación.

Y viendo de nuevo aquella pintura, en donde estaba la actual reina cuando niña, le causó curiosidad, se acercó lentamente a esta y al quedar frente a frente movió el pedazo de lienzo destruido para tratar de reconstruir el rostro de su amiga, sin embargo, el lienzo había sido totalmente destruido por la parte donde debería estar pintada su barbilla, sólo quedaba esos ojos que eran los únicos que no habían cambiado en nada.

—La reina Astrid.

Susurró con orgullo el titulo y nombre de su anfitriona, que de seguro ignoraba la importancia y el gran ejemplo que era, a pesar de su trágico pasado. Ella era una gobernadora digna de admirar.

—¡Eso es! —chocó sus puños teniendo una idea de que podría regalarle.

Se alejó un poco de la pintura para tener una mejor visión de lo que le quedaría mejor, cuando de repente un capucho de rosa le cayó en la cabeza, y después cayó en el suelo. Hiccup la recogió viendo aquella figurilla con singularidad, era una especie de flor que no había en Berk, y que de cierta forma le recordó a la amistad de Astrid en sus inicios, el como aplicando el consejo de su padre había logrado llegar a su corazón hasta formar una bella amistad.

—Creo que ya sé que otra cosa regalarle.

Y teniendo ya sus ideas en orden, Hiccup abandonó la habitación de la torre llevándose consigo el capullo de rosa.

.

.

Al día siguiente, había demasiado movimiento en los criaderos del castillo, los huevos se habían estado moviendo toda la noche, sin embargo, por consejo de Atali solo los movieron hacía los estanques hasta que llegara el momento adecuado.

—Los huevos deben de estar muy calientes para que no tengan problemas para romper el cascaron al momento de nacer. —aconsejó Atali a todas las madres primerizas.

—¿No se ahogarán? —preguntó Stormfly temerosa.

—No, al contrario, ellos saldrán como si nada… me tocó presenciarlo muchas veces en el pasado. Es por instinto.

—Pero ya se tardaron demasiado, ¡ya quiero verlos! —exclamó Lavander, al igual que su grupo y el de Mala que estaban expectantes del gran acontecimiento.

—Calmada hermana, faltan unas horas más para que nazcan. —tranquilizó el hada mayor.

Y mientras los demás cuchicheaban del gran acontecimiento, Astrid se encontraba vigilando a lo lejos, casi no había podido dormir por vigilar que todo estuviera perfecto para los nacimientos, pero no estaba sola, Kaiser la había ayudado, Sir Allard, hasta Bo y por supuesto todos los dragones que serían padres, el único que no se había aparecido por ahí era Hiccup, Poppy y los trolls.

—¡Lamentamos llegar tarde! —y pensando en la princesa de la felicidad, aquella que gritaba era Poppy y algunos trolls que corrían presurosos.

—Pensé que estarían aquí desde ayer…—comentó Astrid con cierta molestia.

—Ah, es que estábamos ocupados con algo ¿no, amigos? —preguntó Poppy despistadamente a sus acompañantes.

—¿Con Hiccup? —insinuó Astrid sin verla.

—Eh… algo…

—Poppy… ¿qué es lo que están haciendo? Pensé que me ayudarías.

—Ay Astrid, no te lo puedo decir… pero ya lo sabrás. —aseguró la rosada con nerviosismo.

—Está bien, no me digas… iré a buscarlo directamente.

—¡NOOOO! —gritaron todos los trolls y le cerraron el paso.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Eh… porque…

Poppy trataba de pensar en algo, puesto que Hiccup ahora estaba cocinando y también afinando los últimos detalles de sus regalos, y no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera.

—¡Oye Reina Astrid! Stormfly te llama a ti y a Poppy. —escucharon decir a Lavander a lo lejos.

Astrid sólo bufó y mejor optó por acudir con su amiga dragona, al igual que la aliviada Poppy.

La nadder mortifero se encontraba cerca de un estanque que había escogido para su huevo, a un lado de él, estaba Toothless y entre los dos su pequeño y no nato hijito, ambos estaban nerviosos por no saber que tipo de dragón había creado.

—Stormfly… estoy aquí ¿qué pasa? —llamó Astrid llegando a donde ambos estaban.

—¡Yo también está aquí! —avisó Poppy ruidosamente.

—Gracias a las dos, la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa y junto Toothless quiero compartir este momento con ustedes, ambas son mis mejores amigas. —agradeció la nadder tímidamente.

—Ay ¡STORMFLY! Eres tan linda. —se abrazó Poppy a su cuerno. —Aun no puedo creer que ya serás mamá.

—Si, me los has dicho muchas veces. —dijo la risueña nadder y luego se volvió a la aturdida bestia. —¿Astrid?

Esta se había quedado boquiabierta, pues no sabían cuan importante era para esa nadder y que a pesar de su rechazo de años atrás, esta realmente la quería.

—¿Astrid, si me acompañarás? —preguntó nuevamente la nadder.

La bestia se sacudió para salir de la ensoñación y se acercó lentamente a la nadder para abrazarla de su cabeza.

—Por supuesto que sí, no me moveré de aquí…

Toothless rodó sus ojos con tan cursis escenas, pero al igual que Stormfly él también necesitaba de sus mejores amigos.

—Hey… ¿dónde está Hiccup y ese amargado?

—Eh… Branch dijo que estaba arreglando su bunker y pidió que no lo molestaran y Hiccup… él, pues él…—respondió Poppy con una risita.

—Se está perdiendo toda la emoción, ¡voy por él!

—No Toothless, Hiccup está muy ocupado con algo muy importante que al parecer no puede atender a nadie. —comentó Astrid molesta.

—Pues no tendrá tiempo para ti, pero para mi sí… así que ahorita vengo BestiAstrid, Stormfly traeré a ese tonto a este gran momento.

—¡No, no vayas! —trató de detener Poppy, pero Toothless con un colazo la alejó de su camino.

—Que nadie intente detenerme o lo quemaré. —amenazó el furia.

—Astrid, ¿ayúdame? —pidió Poppy sobándose la cabeza.

—Tengo que estar con Stormfly…—respondió esta resentida de que Hiccup llegara a preferir la compañía de Toothless y los trolls que la suya.

.

.

—Un poco más, un poco más. —hablaba Hiccup consigo mismo tratando de agregar el último detalle de uno de sus regalos de Snoggletog.

Cuando la última piecita quedó, suspiró aliviado de que todo estuviera a la perfección, ahora si todo estaba listo, la comida, el salón, los obsequios. Solo faltaba llamar a todos a unirse a la gran celebración.

—¡Hey Hiccup!, ¡ ¡ ¿Estás ahí metido?! ! —escuchó el gritoneó del furia nocturna. —¡Voy a tumbar la puerta!

El herrero casi rompe uno de los obsequios con tanto gritoneo, aun no era el momento para dar inicio a la fiesta.

—¡Ya voy, en un momento salgo!

—¡No!, a mi no me vas a dejar con las palabras en la boca como a BestiAstrid, Hiccup eres mi amigo y quiero saber qué te pasa, además que necesito a mi mejor amigo humano conmigo en este momento.

Hiccup corría de un lado a otro del salón tratando de envolver de alguna forma los regalos que serían para Astrid, pero en cuanto escuchó decir aquello al dragón, no pudo evitar detenerse conmovido por sus palabras.

—Así que sales, o te sacaré a la de tres… ¡UNA!

—¡No, espera ya voy!

—¡DOS! —empujó Toothless la puerta, atrapando a Hiccup en plena huida en un salón lleno de adornos que jamás había visto. —Pero ¿qué es esto?

—Ay Toothless, eres tan impaciente ¿no dijiste que a las tres?. —rio el herrero rendido.

—Me conoces… ¿qué es todo esto? —volvió a preguntar el dragón entrando en el recinto.

—Estoy organizando una fiesta de Snoggletog.

—¡¿Snog qué?!

—Exacto, supongo que en su vida nunca habían visto algo así…

—¿No son como las fiestas de Poppy o algo así?

—Sí, podría ser….—respondió este con nerviosismo. —Pero lo importante de esta fiesta mi amigo, es pasarla con tus seres queridos y convivir con tu familia y demostrarse cuanto se quieren…

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Toothless extrañado.

—Por ejemplo, no sabes cuan feliz me hace saber que no soy más como una mascota para ti… más bien que somos mejores amigos.

Toothless agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Y yo en respuesta amigo mío, te tengo esto…

Hiccup acudió a donde estaba el gran pino de madera, dejó los regalos de Astrid en un extremo y tomó unos prototipos extraños que incluían la nueva cola.

—Esto es para ti…

—Es mi… esa cosa ¿mi cola?

—Sí. —asintió el herrero. —Te la quería dar en el mero apogeo de la fiesta, pero como te me adelantaste… ¿qué te parece si la probamos?

—¿Ahora? ¿En serio? ¿Volaré?

—Estoy 99% seguro amigo. —se acercó Hiccup para comenzar a acomodar todas las piezas.

Toothless se dejó acomodar todo, realmente sentía emoción de que por fin haría lo que supone que un dragón debía hacer "volar" y que mejor momento, así podría proteger a todos los que quería.

—Salgamos a probarla…—invitó Hiccup a ir al exterior.

Fuera de aquel salón, no había nadie más que ellos, todos estaban esperando el nacimiento de los huevos por lo que aprovecharon para hacer las pruebas y no hacerse ilusiones precipitadamente. Como lo habían acordado anteriormente, Hiccup sería el jinete de Toothless para maniobrar así que sin replicar algo, el furia noctuna dejó que lo montara.

—Veamos, si hago esto… hace esto. —probaba Hiccup el pedal viendo que tan bien funcionaba.

—¿Qué tanto balbuceas? Es mejor ponerlo en acción. —opinó Toothless ansioso por alzar el vuelo.

—sólo un momento…

El testeo del ala duró unos minutos más, Toothless estaban impaciente pues debía volver con su dragona e hijo, pero quería hacerlo con estilo.

—Y creo que, si hago esto, entonces hará esto. —seguía probando Hiccup mientras anotaba todos los movimientos en su cuaderno.

—¡Y yo creo que, si hacemos esto, será mejor! —gritó el dragón comenzando a correr.

Hiccup casi se cae por el arrebatado movimiento del dragón que corría con animosidad en dirección a uno de los muros del castillo.

—¡Toothless!

—Confía Hiccup, no te dejaré caer si no lo haces.

El herrero tragó saliva y se aferró a la montura nueva de Toothless esperando no estrellarse, el dragón abrió sus alas comenzando el despegue, con la cola semi abierta y manipulada por Hiccup, Toothless se elevó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, pero no tomaba altura. Se estrellarían contra la pared.

—¡Hiccup!

—El herrero sacó sus apuntes rápidamente, pero al ver que no había tiempo de mirarlos decidió actuar por instinto y sólo movió el pedal en dirección donde su cabeza y corazón le decían. E increíblemente sucedió, Toothlsess sobrevoló lo alto del muro sin siquiera tocarlo y se elevó y elevó a metros del suelo.

—¡WOW WOW WOW!? ¡Esto es increíble! —gritó el herrero fascinado con la altura que llevaban.

—¡FUNCIONA, FUNCIONA! —celebró el extasiado Toothless dando piruetas que encantaban al herrero.

—Bien amigo, ¿qué te parece si probamos más movimientos? —propuso el animado herrero.

Toothless aceptó la idea, y ambos continuaron sus pruebas volando en el vasto cielo alrededor de todo el perímetro de la isla.

.

.

La tarde había llegado, y los futuros padres estaban nerviosos, los huevos comenzaron a calentarse poco a poco y sólo esperaban una señal de enrojecimiento para lanzarlos a los estanques.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido ese Toothless? —preguntó Stormfly preocupada.

—Tal vez se encuentra con Hiccup. —trató de animar Poppy.

Aquel comentario incomodó a Astrid puesto que, si esos dos estaban juntos, Toothless había tenido nuevamente la razón y Hiccup lo estimaba más que a ella. Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos fueron aplacados cuando el huevo que estaba entre ellas empezó a enrojecer precipitadamente.

—¡Oh, por los dragones! —se espantaron Poppy y Astrid poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento. —se preparó Stormfly para solitariamente arrojar a su huevo al estanque.

—¡Un momento! No me dejes fuera.

Todos los dragones escucharon aquel escandaloso grito en las alturas, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al furia nocturna volando con majestuosidad alrededor de ellos con Hiccup como su jinete.

—Toothless… ¿estás volando? —admiró Stormfly maravillada.

—¡Increíble, si funcionó! —celebró Poppy pues ella había sido testigo de la entrega del herrero para hacer ese obsequio.

Mientras tanto, Astrid estaba boquiabierta, después de tantos meses Hiccup había cumplido su promesa, había hecho volar nuevamente a Toothless. ¿entonces era libre de irse?

El furia nocturna comenzó a descender junto con Hiccup para encontrarse con su dragona y amigos, al llegar a tierra todos los vitorearon por tan magnifica entrada, sin embargo había otro asunto que atender, el nacimiento de los dragones.

—¿Llegamos a tiempo? —preguntó Hiccup mientras bajaba de Toothless.

—Justo a tiempo, ¡acérquense! —invitó Stormfly y de nuevo se concentró en su huevo.

Toothless se puso entre ella y el huevo, mientras que Hiccup se fue de lado de Astrid, quien prácticamente lo ignoró para concentrase en el pequeñín.

—Oigan… ¿no fueron con Branch? —preguntó Poppy al ver que solo este faltaba.

—Sí, pero dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer, y que nos esperaba en ya sabes dónde. —susurró el herrero en secreto.

El cuchicheó entre Hiccup y Poppy ocasionó que Astrid nuevamente se sintiera excluida del grupo, por lo que sólo se limitó a observar el momento en que Toothless y Stormfly arrojaban al enrojecido huevo al estanque una vez el hada Atali les dio la señal.

De repente, todo pareció convertirse en magia, los huevos que habían sido arrojados al agua salieron disparados de esta como si fuera estrellas fugaces que aterrizaron cómica, pero a la vez violentamente entre sus padres.

Gronckles, Cremallerus, pesadillas, Latigos, y de otras especies pronto comenzaron a despertar al nuevo mundo para reunirse con sus progenitores.

Y para la pareja más peculiar, estos esperaron expectante la salida de su hijo, que salió disparado al cielo como una pequeña roca color negra y que gracias al cabello de Poppy cayó en lugar sedoso y brillante.

—Es…—balbuceó Astrid.

—Su hijo. — terminó Hiccup viendo soñadoramente al pequeño nuevo dragón.

—Es tan lindo. —admiró Poppy. —Pero ¿qué dicen los papis nuevos?

Toothless y Stormfly estaban boquiabiertos, su pequeño hijo era muy pero muy pequeño que creían que podía caber en uno de los bolsillos de Hiccup, casi como los extintos gusanos de fuego, era de color negro, sus alas eran parecidas a las de Toothless, pero sólo contaba con patas trasera y tenía un cuerno frontal en su nariz.

—Es… nuestro…—balbuceó Stormfly.

—Bebé. —terminó Toothless a punto de desmayarse de la emoción y más cuando el pequeño dragón se acercó y se acurrucó entre sus patas.

—Stormfly… eh Toothless… muchas felicidades. —dijo Astrid tímidamente a ambos

—Igualmente amigos. —felicitó Hiccup estrujando a Toothless para que reaccionara. — ¿Cómo lo llamarán?

Ambos dragones lo pensaron.

—Pihc…—sugirió Toothless de la nada.

—¿Pihc?... Me gusta. —asintió Stormfly. —Se llamará Pihc.

—¿Y qué significa Pihc? —preguntó Poppy curiosa.

—¿Qué significa Poppy? —contradijo Toothless con el ceño fruncido.

—Ok, está bien ya entendí… pero qué más da ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

—Sí, creo que es el momento. —concordó Hiccup.

—¿Entonces se los décimos? —secreteó Poppy con él.

Y nuevamente los cuchicheos entre esos dos hicieron que Astrid se sintiera excluida, por lo que lentamente comenzó a alejarse, en lo que ellos festejaba ella haría un apropiado perímetro de defensa para proteger a los recién nacidos, sin embargo, una mano contra la suya la detuvo.

—¡Hey, ¿a dónde vas?!

Astrid se azuló al sentir nuevamente a Hiccup tan cerca de ella.

—Eh… yo vigilaré, en lo que ustedes festejan…

—No, por supuesto que no. —le sonrió. —Si eres la invitada especial…

—¿Perdón? —parpadeó esta confundida.

—Solo sígueme…—el herrero entrelazó sus dedos con los escamosos de ella y la llevó a la entrada de las incubadoras para dar la noticia a los demás.

—¡Amigos míos! —gritó para llamar la atención de todos. —¡Primeramente felicidades a todos! Sé que hoy es un día de gozo para todos ustedes pues lo que por meses habían esperado y cuidado por fin dieron los tan esperados frutos.

Astrid sonrió avergonzada, viendo a todos los bebés que los veían con curiosidad.

—Y que mejor día, que en Snoggletog. —continuó el herrero con su discurso y cuya palabra final todos desconocían.

—¿Snoggle qué? —susurró Astrid confundida.

—Ya me esperaba eso. —sonrió Hiccup para si mismo, luego se volvió hacía su amiga para tomar su otra mano contra la suya. —Es una fiesta que se acostumbra de donde vengo y que es para celebrar con tus seres queridos, y quería compartirlo… bueno ya que tú… o más bien todos ustedes… son mis seres queridos aquí, es lo que te había estado ocultando, no fue mi intención desobedecer y hacerte menos, es sólo que quería que fuera sorpresa… y además… también dado a que como somos los únicos seres humanos… bueno quería preguntar si quería o más bien me harías el honor de ser, bueno… como decirlo, ¿quisieras ser mi acompañante esta noche?

Después de todo aquel tierno balbuceo, Astrid quedó boquiabierta, incapaz de responder coherentemente, así que su única reacción fue asentir estúpidamente y responder con un débil "sí", mientras era asediada por todos los curiosos dragones y demás criaturas.

—Excelente… entonces amigos, ¡vamos todos para el castillo! —invitó Hiccup a todos los demás sin soltar la mano de ella.

—¡Ay, por fin! Pensé que su balbuceo nunca terminaría. —se burló Toothless siguiéndolo, mientras su pequeño y ya curioso hijo reposaba sobre su cabeza y miraba aquella pareja tan singular.

.

.

En todo el camino, Hiccup no soltó a Astrid, pues quería tenerla cerca para ver su reacción en cuanto la sorpresa.

La expresión de Astrid no tuvo precio, lo que Hiccup había estado guardando en secreto era precioso, las luces, los adornos, incluso la comida olía bien, se sintió tonta por haber hecho un juicio incorrecto, cuando no cabía más duda que su herrero era el hombre perfecto para ella.

—¿Te gusta?

Astrid apenas pudo asentir pues estaba realmente fascinada con todo lo que veía, más lo que la trajo nuevamente a tierra fue el sentir como Hiccup colocaba algo sobre su cabeza, una corona de flores.

—Ahora sí, estás lista para la fiesta.

—Hiccup… esto es hermoso… realmente yo… te lo agradezco. —le sonrió tímidamente.

—Y apenas empieza Mi lady… acompáñame, tienes que darme el visto bueno de los platillos y después si quieres bailaremos.

La bestia asintió extasiada con la idea, y mientas ellos hacían sus propios planes, los dragones comenzaron a comer y alimentar a sus crías, al igual que las hadas, trolls y gnomos, hasta Kaiser celebraba.

Toda aquella felicidad era observada a lo lejos por la rosada troll, que no hacía más que decirse mentalmente: misión cumplida.

—Muy buena la fiesta ¿no?

—Branch ¿llegaste? —abrazó la rosada a su amigo.

—Sí, y la verdad preferiría que no hicieras eso…—sonrió el amargado troll.

—Lo que tu digas… ¿qué estabas haciendo? Por que no fuiste al nacimiento.

—Sí estuve, sólo que con tanto dragón no alcancé a llegar con ustedes…

—De lo que te perdiste… lucen felices. ¿no? —observó la troll a su amiga dragona a lo lejos.

—Sí, muy felices…

—¿Y qué opinas de aquellos? —se volvió la rosada hacía donde Hiccup le daba a probar todos los platillos a Astrid.

—Que son muy buenos amigos…—suspiró Branch melancólicamente

—No, yo creo que es amor… Branch es muy obvio Hiccup está enamorado de ella, sólo que es muy tímido.

—O tal vez sólo la vea como su amiga… Poppy ¿no crees que si la amara ya se hubiera roto el hechizo?

—Eso es porque le faltaba besarla…

—Y ahí vamos otra vez… —suspiró Branch. —Los hechizos no se rompen con besos.

—Pues si no lo intentamos no lo sabremos. Tenemos que hacer que se besen.

—¡No! Debes dejar que fluya con naturalidad, ¡sólo míralos! Ni siquiera hemos intervenido y son muy buenos amigos…

—Amigos… tú lo has dicho necesitamos que sean más que eso…

—Ay Poppy, no quiero discutir eso sabes… mejor me voy…

—¡Oye Branch!... Espera….

—¡Oigan! —llegó Cooper gritando de repente enloquecidamente.

—¿Qué pasa Cooper? ¿Por qué el escándalo? —preguntó Poppy.

—Fui a mi casita, a ponerme una gorra para la ocasión, y no van a creerlo… había obsequios en cada uno de nuestros cubículos.

—¿De las hadas también? —preguntó Lavander ilusionada.

—¿Los gnomos? —preguntó Bo alzando la mano.

—¡Todos! Hasta creo que para Kaiser y Sir Allard.

Fantasma y lobo, que también estaban presentes se extrañaron, ¿Un regalo para ellos? ¿Quién podría haber sido?

Rápidamente los más pequeños salieron del recinto hacía sus respectivas cámaras haciendo un gran alboroto, y grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron que efectivamente había regalos por doquier.

—¡Feliz Snoggletog! —leyó Poppy la notita que había en el suyo. —¿quién envió todos estos obsequios?

—No sé, pero que generoso ¿no? —admiró Lavander el suyo.

—"El generoso" —susurró Poppy intrigada, se prometió así misma que daría con aquel misterioso generoso algún día.

Astrid y Hiccup salieron unos minutos después de que los demás, y miraron sonrientes que tan felices eran las criaturas del bosque.

—Este Snoggletog tuyo es mágico…—admiró Astrid el hermoso paisaje que los rodeaba.

—Es de todos, por cierto… en Snoggletog se acostumbra a dar regalos, como se puede apreciar con los trolls.

—¿En serio? —

—Sí. —respondió este rascando su mejilla con una mano, mientras la otra la ocultaba por detrás. —Y de hecho, yo también te tengo un obsequio…

—¿Sí? —Astrid tragó saliva.

—Sí.

El herrero dejó el misterio y reveló lo que ocultaba en su mano, era pequeño pero hecho con mucho cariño, una banda para el cabello con adornos metálicos.

—No es la gran cosa, pero…—se acercó para retirar la corona de flores. —¿Sabes? eres una reina, y como tal creía que debías portar una corona. —explicó mientras le acomodaba la pequeña banda alrededor de su cabeza y se ajustaba de manera que quedaran bien entre su cabello y aquellos cuernos. —Espero te guste…

Astrid apenas había podido verla, pero todo lo que hacía Hiccup simplemente se le hacía hermoso, de ahora en adelante llevaría esa banda siempre con ella como símbolo del afecto de Hiccup.

—Gracias Hiccup…—agradeció azulada tocando con sutileza la banda.

—Y espera, te tengo otro.

—¡¿Otro?!

El herrero asintió y de entre sus bolsillos sacó un pequeño collar, que tenía como dije a un pequeño domo de cristal con una rosa encapsulada en su interior. Astrid al verlo quedó sin palabras pues era realmente bello, y estaba muy bien hecho.

—¿Me permitirías? —pidió Hiccup permiso para colocársela.

Astrid rápidamente asintió, y coquetamente levantó su cabello para darle oportunidad de ponérsela. Hiccup en todo momento sonrió y cuando se la colocó, la hizo girarse hacía él para ver el resultado de su esfuerzo, y quedó embelesado por los ojos de la bestia.

El azul de los ojos de Astrid destellaba como la luna misma y su resplandor se hacía más intenso con la blanca nieve, era preciosos, le encantaban, no había ojos tan hermosos como esos.

Aquel extraño pensamiento, empezó a inquietar a Hiccup.

¿Por qué tenía esa extraña fascinación con los ojos de la bestia? Se empezó a preguntar, y no sólo eso. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en hacerla feliz? ¿sería por ver aquel resplandor en sus ojos? ¿O simplemente porque él era feliz cuando ella lo era? ¿Qué era eso que sentía hacía su amiga? ¿qué era?

.

.

La fiesta de Snoggletog pasó entre risas, comida y baile, al final todos quedaron agotados y se rindieron ante los deseos del dios de los sueños, sin embargo, muy temprano por la mañana estaba despierto un entusiasta madrugador.

Astrid, como solía acostumbrar acudió a realizar el rondín matutino, una vez se cercioró que todo estaba en orden, acudió a su torre de vigilancia para continuar protegiendo desde ahí, sin embargo, estaba más ensoñada que nunca, pues en lugar de vigilar desde la ventana se encontraba tarareando una canción de los trolls, mientras se cepillaba el cabello frente a un espejo que hizo con metal.

La "corona" que le había dado Hiccup la reacomodó de tal manera que luciera a un mejor, y después de muchos años se trenzaba el cabello quería lucir bonita para su herrero, y aun estando azul, empezó a verse así misma hermosa y mucho más si la complementaba con su nuevo collar.

Una vez que terminó de arreglarse, se dispuso a seguir con sus deberes habituales; cuando de repente sintió que algo se le desprendió de brazo derecho y cayó al suelo. Astrid vio que se trataba de una fila de sus escamas, eran al menos unas cinco, se regresó al espejo para ver si ya contaba con nuevas, pero lo que se encontró la dejó boquiabierta.

Donde antes estaban sus escamas se vislumbraba una piel aperlada.

 **Continuará.**

 **Curiosidades.**

 **Pihc: es en honor a un personaje de la bella y la bestia, solo lean el nombre al revés y sabrán que personaje es y eso también determinará el rol de nuevo dragón jijiji.**

" **El generoso": es en base a un capítulo de la serie de trolls donde todos reciben regalos misteriosamente, Poppy esta obsesionada por encontrarlo para darle las gracias.**

 **Otra referencia de la bella y la bestia es la rosa en la capsula, cúpula o lo que sea, pero aquí Hiccup se la da en forma de collar.**

 **Falta una escena de un baile, así como la de la película, para que no se vayan con la idea de que era en esta.**

 **Falta poco para el final de fic XD:**

 **Agradecimientos a los reviews anteriores: Aki elecric, Vivi, Kuronojinsei. Muchas gracias.**

 **A los lectores anonimos, favoritos y seguidores, hasta la próxima.**

 **26 de agosto de 2018**


	25. Aquí estaré

**Que lo disfruten.**

 **Especial el Herrero y la Bestia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí estaré.**

Después de "el mágico Snoggletog" las nevadas llegaron agresivamente sobre toda la isla que cubrieron hasta el más pequeño rincón de nieve, era tanta nieve que era imposible a los habitantes salir de sus hogares, los cuales prevenidos se mantenían en sus comunidades o en otros casos hibernando.

Para los que residían en el castillo, todos se aislaron en uno de los tantos salones donde adaptaron fogones en distintos puntos de manera de que en la gran habitación no faltara el calor. Para los dragones, siendo de sangre fría, les era difícil mantener el calor, pero estar cerca del fuego era su solución, en especial para las crías que apenas tenían unas semanas de nacidas pero que en edad humanos se podrían decir que eran niños de 4 años.

—Mamá ¿por qué no podemos salir?

—Ya te lo dije Pihc, hay demasiada nieve allá afuera.

—Pero si le pedimos permiso a la reina Astrid. ¿Crees que podamos salir al menos al patio?

—A BestiAstrid no tenemos por qué pedirle permiso. —interrumpió Toothless. —En cuanto salga el sol te prometo que saldremos, así que ya deja de molestar a tu madre.

—Entendido papá. —respondió el pequeño e intimidado dragón.

—Ahora ven aquí, si quieres ser grande y tener dientes como tu padre más vale que te cuides.

El pequeño Pihc gruñó felizmente y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para acurrucarse cerca de su padre; mientras que Stormfly observaba feliz a su familia y no podía evitar pensar que a pesar de sus diferencias Toothless y Pihc eran parecidos, a excepción de que Toothless aun no respetaba a Astrid, mientras que su hijo admiraba a la guardiana con devoción al igual que al herrero Hiccup.

—Por cierto ¿dónde estarán esos dos?

La nadder miró todo su alrededor, viendo como los demás dragones descansaban con sus hijos; mientras que trolls y gnomos se entretenían con los cuentos de fantasías que Poppy relataba, a su vez que Kaiser, Sir Allard y las hadas preferían escuchar los cuentos de terror de Branch y Lavander. ¿Pero Hiccup y Astrid? Generalmente solían escuchar intercalados estás historias, pero ahora no estaban. ¿Dónde podrían estar?

.

.

—Vaya, nunca me habías hablado de este lugar. —observó Hiccup maravillado la biblioteca que yacía oculta en uno de los tantos pasadizos del castillo.

—No vengo mucho aquí, desde que bueno… unas cosas que me pasaron. —rio Astrid nerviosamente. —Pensé que te gustaría, no sé… tal vez leer algo diferente a los cuentos de Poppy o Lavander y ese troll amargado.

—Sí, definitivamente… hasta cierto punto ya estaba harto… pero aquí hace algo de frío ¿no crees?

—Oh, sí… pero ¡ah! Mira allá una chimenea…—señaló nerviosa hacia donde estaba un hueco en la pared, con todo y madera lista para ser encendida.

—Y parece que alguien la dejó preparado para nosotros. —observó él esa peculiaridad.

—¡¿Qué?! Bueno, es que pensé… no sé… tal vez sí tratábamos de hacerla funcionar… o si querías leer aquí.

—Gracias, que considerada. —sonrió. —La voy a encender.

—¡Ah, no! Yo la enciendo…

—Insisto Mi lady, tú ya te moléstate en traer la madera. —apartó el herrero con suma delicadeza que dejó a Astrid más que congelada y con una sonrisa estúpida.

Y mientras que Hiccup se ocupaba en la chimenea, Astrid se daba golpes mentales por ser tan obvia y cobarde a la vez, y también le daba unos buenos golpes a su herrero por ser tan tremendamente ingenuo y amable con ella.

De la emoción pasó su mano con insistencia en un apartado de su brazo que había cubierto con una hombrera de metal y una venda la cual cubría su real piel, la única zona donde podía sentir el frío, ya que teniendo en gran parte la piel como de un reptil tenía cierta dificultad para sentirlo, y era peligroso, ya que si tenía una larga exposición al frío sufría de terribles calambres; y aunque llevara ropa esta era inútil para conservar el calor, lo único que la podía ayudar era estar cerca del fuego como los dragones.

Pasando unos minutos, Hiccup logró encender la chimenea y una vez que lo hizo entre ambos encendieron el resto de las antorchas que había alrededor de la biblioteca para iluminarla y para que hubiera más calor.

—Creo que ya está todo listo. —Comentó Hiccup teniendo una mejor perspectiva de su alrededor, la cual era muchos y polvorientos libros. — ¿Y qué me recomendarías leer?

—Eh… no sé, las pocas veces que vine aquí fue para tomar libros de geografía, cartografía, dragones y esas cosas…

—¿Libro de dragones? Eso sería interesante, me gustaría saber cómo tus antecesores los estudiaron…

—Hiccup, no los estudiaron en sí, lo que hicieron fue acecharlos para matarlos. —recordó la bestia avergonzada.

—Cierto, pero, es decir, igual podemos usar ahora su información en su contra y con ello salvar a más dragones. ¿no lo crees?

—Me encanta como le ves todo lo positivo. —suspiró Astrid casi ensoñada, aunque rápidamente se dio vuelta al considerar la tontería que había dicho.

Hiccup muy por dentro de su ser se sobresaltó con aquel sincero halago y se reservó el derecho de decir algo, últimamente le pasaba, de repente se sentía reprimido al momento de hablar.

—¿Te parece si buscamos algo? —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir y señaló a uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca.

Astrid asintió en el mismo estado de ensoñación y acompañó a su herrero a dar una caminata; al final de su recorrido ambos acordaron leer un libro titulado "El manual de dragones".

En este, el tatarabuelo de Astrid había ilustrado las imágenes de los dragones y narró sus características más notorias: estatura y peso aproximado; hábitat, dieta y muy detalladamente el método de matanza; esta parte siendo omitida por ambos lectores a petición de Astrid.

—Odio decirlo, pero tu viejo abuelo era muy listo. —comentó el herrero una vez terminaron el libro.

—Los odio. —refunfuñó la azulada desviando su mirada de aquel libro.

—Calma Astrid, tú no eres como ellos. —trató de consolar tocando su brazo, muy cerca de donde estaba el vendaje.

—¡Ah… creo que deberíamos irnos! ¡TENGO QUE REVISAR A LOS DRAGONES! —exclamó esta exaltada y con la piel de reptil totalmente azulada.

—Eh… sí, está bien.

Hiccup ya no pudo opinar más, pues Astrid salió hecha un rayo de la habitación, un acto que hizo al herrero cuestionarse sí había dicho algo malo o que la hubiera ofendido. Siempre que pasaban cosas así le preocupaba demasiado pues temía perder la amistad de la bestia por una tontería que dijera o hiciera, ya que si eso pasaba no sólo ella sufriría sino él también, no podía imaginarse cómo sería el mundo sin estar con una persona como ella.

—Pero ¿qué estás pensando Hiccup? —Sacudió su cabeza. —¿Por qué siempre tienes que dramatizar con ella? Nada de lo que imaginas pasa. ¿Por qué me tengo que preocupar tanto? ¿Y porqué hablo nuevamente solo? —rodó sus ojos con fastidio.

Puras preguntas sin resolver. Dado a que no tendría respuestas a sus incógnitas recorrió por última vez los pasillos de la biblioteca para tomar unos cuantos libros al azar y que leería en la tranquilidad de su habitación.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Astrid en lugar de ir con los dragones corrió hacía la habitación de la torre la cual estaba más fría que un tempano de hielo, ahí se auto regañó así misma por ser tan cobarde para expresar lo que sentía y a la vez ansiosa por que Hiccup no le dijera nada.

—Por qué él siente algo por mí. ¿No? —se preguntó mientras se deshacía del vendaje que cubría su piel humana.

Sonrió al ver ese pequeño pedazo de piel, pero más lo que creía que significaba. El hechizo se estaba rompiendo y todo gracias a Hiccup. Porque él la amaba ¿no? Cuando se cuestionaba aquello también se ponía a dudar, ya que para ella Hiccup seguía siendo el mismo, salvo por el Snoggletog no había nada raro en él.

No quería crearse falsas expectativas, pero le resultaba difícil si Hiccup era tan encantador con ella y con el resto de los habitantes del castillo. Creyó que si era paciente tal vez cuando menos se lo esperara él se lo confesaría, y si no lo hacía ella tendría que buscar el modo de controlar sus sentimientos para poder decírselo.

—Sé paciente, sólo tienes que ser paciente aún queda tiempo. —se dijo así misma mientras colocaba de nuevo aquel vendaje, ya que su piel expuesta era un secreto solo de ella.

Una vez terminada la meditación, acudió hacia donde estaba la ventana a medio cerrar (esto por los enredaderas de rosas) y la abrió para poderse dar una idea de cómo estaba el panorama. La última vez que había abierto aquella ventana había sido tres días atrás y el cielo estaba nublado, mientras que en la superficie todo estaba cubierto de nieve, ahora cuando la volvió a abrir, el exterior inferior seguía igual, pero en lo alto, el cielo nocturno era visible en todo su esplendor, adornado de estrellas y de una inmensa luna llena.

La nevada había terminado.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

Con la noticia de que la nevada había terminado, los habitantes del castillo que lo desearan fueron libres de salir a pasear en el exterior, aunque fuera por unos momentos, ya que el terreno seguía cubierto de nieve. La mayoría optó por quedarse por mera flojera y frío, sólo una familia dragones se encaminó hacía la salida para disfrutar del helado día.

—¿Ya ves hijo? te prometí que cuando dejara de nevar te llevaría a pasear. —alardeó Toothless a Pihc quien iba montando en su cabeza

—Sí, la reina Astrid fue muy amable al dejarnos salir.

—¿BestiAstrid? Esto lo hacemos los dragones por nuestra cuenta.

—No, ayer mientras dormías escuché que la reina le dijo a Hiccup que ya había dejado de nevar, por lo que no desaproveché y fui con ella para pedirle permiso de salir, ella me dijo que sí, siempre y cuando fuera una vez que amaneciera y aquí estamos.

—Ushh… hijo, eso definitivamente es de Stormfly. —balbuceó Toothless para sus adentros.

—Muy bien hijo, fue lo correcto. —opinó Stormfly feliz por su pequeño.

—Como sea… ¿qué te apetece hacer pequeñín? ¿Tirar plasmas, probar tu fuego interior o…

De repente el viento por encima de ellos se agitó tan violetamente que el pobre Pihc cayó de la cabeza de su padre hocico abajo hundiéndose en la nieve, todo por causa de Hookfang y sus 4 hijitos que empezaban a revolotear, todos rodeados de fuego.

—Y así hijos… es como se vuela. —presumió el pesadilla a sus maravillados críos: Verde, Rojo, Azul y Lila. (sus nombres)

—¿Qué se cree ese? —miró el furia molesto mientras sacaba a su atorado hijo. —¡Oye, ten más cuidado tonto!

—Oh papá, eso estuvo increíble… ¿crees que puedas enseñarme a volar? —preguntó Pihc maravillado agitando sus pequeñas alas.

—Sí, Toothless… muéstrale a tu cosa esa como se vuela. —presumió Hookfang como sus hijos ya podían elevarse unos centímetros en el aire, mientras que Pihc sólo que alcanzaba a impulsarse con un salto.

—Yo te enseñaré. —gruñó el dragón sintiéndose en una especie de reto. —¡Hiccup, ven aquí! —ordenó al herrero que apenas salía con Astrid al exterior.

—Oh, es cierto… tu tienes que llevar al herrero para volar. —se mofó Hookfang para quedar bien delante de sus pequeños que se mofaron también.

—Sí, y me enorgullezco porque con él he roto marcas que tú NUNCA tendrás.

—¡JA! En tú hocico. —le siguió Pihc con burla.

—¡Pihc! —regañó Stormfly temiendo porque aquella "sana" competencia empeorara.

—Oigan, ¿qué pasa? —llegó Hiccup sintiendo un poco pesado el ambiente.

—Pasa que Hookfang cree que puede ser más veloz que nosotros, ¿qué dices amigo? ¿Le demostramos lo contrario?

Hiccup sonrió con la idea, desde que era compañero de Toothless le encantaba volar así como toda la adrenalina que sólo se podía experimentar en lo alto del cielo.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Un momento! ¡¿qué?! —escucharon de repente detrás de ello.

—No te metas BestiAstrid, esto es solo cosa de dragones… y un herrero. —detuvo el furia. —Es sólo una "sana" y nada peligrosa competencia.

—Pero…

—¡Por favor reina Astrid! —rogaron Pihc así como los críos de Hookfang que igualmente respetaban más a la reina que al padre mismo.

Así como le pasaba con Hiccup, a Astrid se le hacía difícil decirles no a esos pequeños, por lo que, rodando los ojos, aceptó de mala gana que los dragones adultos tuvieran su reto, mientras ella se encargaría de la comida.

—Asunto arreglado. Stormfly ¿Harías la cuenta regresiva? —pidió Toothless a su dragona.

—Cuenta con ello. —Aceptó esta volando a lo alto de la torre para dar la señal desde ahí.

—Muy bien Hookfang. Volaremos desde este punto hacia la punta de la torre y después hasta la playa, el que llegue primero gana ¿estás de acuerdo? —condicionó Toothless.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Están listos para perder? —retó el pesadilla prendiendo todo su cuerpo, algo que ganó unos cuantos "ohhhhh" de sus hijos.

—Listos. —respondió Toothless lanzando una plasma que impresionó a su hijo, mientras que Hiccup se preparó ajustando la cola de manera que esta se abriera.

—Comienza la cuenta. —gritó Stormfly desde lo alto de la torre. —En sus marcas, listos… ¡FUERA!

Y como dos asteroides, pesadilla, furia y herrero salieron disparados en dirección al cielo. Sus hijos por la velocidad del vuelo salieron disparados cayendo torpemente sobre la nieve.

Los primeros en salir fueron los pesadillas que derritieron la nieve a su alrededor, el que tuvo problemas fue Pihc, quien quedó nuevamente atascado.

—¡Ay, no puede ser! —escuchó decir a uno de los pequeños, pensó que la carrera ya había terminado por lo que puso más fuerza para salir de la nieve y recibir a su ganador padre.

Pero cuando salió todo el patio estaba vacío, su madre no era visible desde la torre y tampoco había señales de Toothless y de Hookfang.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿A dónde fueron todos? —miró a su alrededor.

—¿Qué no es obvio tonto? —respondió uno de los críos "Verde". —Nuestro papá y tú papá no consideraron que nosotros queríamos ver.

—Yo no pienso esperar a que vuelvan y nos digan quien ganó. —espetó "Rojo". —¿Y si los alcanzamos?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó uno de sus hermanos.

—Fácil… nos vamos en la misma dirección que ellos. —señaló el pequeño hacia donde estaba la salida del castillo.

—¡Buena idea! —concordaron los pequeños.

—Pero… pero… ¿no será peligroso? —dudó Pihc.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, a ti no te invitamos. —comentó bravuconamente el pesadilla rojizo y el cual era el mayor de tamaño de todos. —En segundo lugar, no puedes volar eso nos atrasaría más, y en tercer lugar… —lo pensó. —En fin… quédate aquí.

—Pero… pero… la reina Astrid se va a molestar. —trató de disuadir el pequeño.

El argumentó de Pihc puso a pensar a los pequeños, que de cierta forma le tenían una clase de respeto, admiración y un poco de temor a la guardiana.

—Tienes razón. —meditó Rojo pensativo. —¡Por eso debemos de volver antes de que se entere y tú nos tendrás que acompañar para que no digas nada! Hermanos ¡atrápenlo!

Pihc tragó saliva al verse de repente rodeado por los cuatro pesadillas quien con sus hocicos amenazaban con atraparlo, sin embargo, él era más listo y aplicando una técnica que Hiccup y la reina denominaban como "sorpresa", se escabulló rápidamente entre los puntos no protegidos que habían dejado. Sin embargo, era demasiado pequeño a comparación de sus perseguidores que eran el doble de él por lo que el más grande no tardó en atraparlo en su hocico.

.

.

La carrera hacia la playa había terminado, Hiccup y Toothless celebraban ruidosamente su victoria mientras que Hookfang se lamentaba cabizbajo el haber perdido y el haber sido tan altanero con aquellos que eran sus amigos.

—¿Y ahora dices Hookfang? —presumió el furia nocturna.

—Lo admito, eres más veloz a como eras antes de perder parte de cola. Hiccup y tú hacen gran equipo.

—Gracias Hookfang, creo que si entrenamos un poco podemos mejor tu nivel. — propuso Hiccup.

—Sí, pero creo que por el momento hay que regresar con los mocosos.

—Cierto, y no te preocupes… les diremos a todos que quedamos empatados. —dijo Toothless para animar a su amigo.

El pesadilla acepto gustoso también aquella propuesta y junto con el furia y el herrero volvieron al castillo.

.

.

—Wow… eso fue rápido. —dijo Stormfly cuando vio a su dragón volver con el pesadilla. —¿Quién ganó?

—Digamos que quedó en empate. —se sonrieron los tres cómplices.

—Bien, entonces volvamos con los pequeños.

Los dragones descendieron a la superficie del gran patio, donde notaron que Astrid ya estaba en el exterior y aparentemente buscando algo.

—Hey Astrid, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Hiccup una vez que bajó de Toothless.

—¿Dónde están esos mocosos? —miró Toothless a su alrededor tratando de ubicar a su pequeño hijo al igual que Hookfang.

—No lo sé. Salí para avisar que la comida ya estaba lista y no había nadie. —respondió Astrid. —¿No se los llevaron con ustedes?

—Ay no, esos mocosos. —gruñó Toothless lanzando una onda sónica para tratar de localizar algún ruido que fuera emitido por su hijo, pero no encontró nada. —¡¿Dónde SE METIERON?!

—Oigan, miren. —advirtió Astrid señalando algo en el suelo.

Los presentes bajaron la vista, notando que en la nieve se habían quedado las marcas de las pequeñas patitas de los dragones que se extendían hasta más allá de la salida del castillo.

—Lo que me suponía, esos impacientes mocosos se dieron a la fuga para buscarnos.

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo ¡Sigamos las huellas! —sugirió Hiccup presuroso.

—Yo también voy.

—Y yo.

Se apuntaron Astrid y Stormfly de inmediatamente.

—Y yo, ya que… si no vuelvo con los mocosos mi dragona me matará. —balbuceó Hookfang para sus adentros.

—Pues andando, démonos prisa, porque creo que el clima cambiará otra vez. —dijo Astrid mirando el cielo azul que empezaba a oscurecerse por las nubes grises.

Viendo que el clima les favorecería unas cuantas horas, el equipo se apresuró a salir del castillo, teniendo como única pista las huellas en el camino.

—Sólo espero que no se hayan alejado demasiado. —Se lamentó Stormfly, quien se sentía responsable por no haberlos vigilado bien.

—Calma, son dragones muy pequeños, no creo que se hayan alejado demasiado. —dijo Hiccup para tratar de animarla.

.

.

—¡Wow! ¿Ya lo notaron? Ya no se ve el castillo, creo que ya vamos muy lejos. —admiró el saltarin Verde.

—Sí, muy lejos como para volver por mi cuenta. ¡¿Ya me puedes soltar?! —rezongó Pihc a su captor.

En respuesta Rojo lo soltó como a un escupitajo, algo que provocó que Pihc cayera torpemente sobre la nieve.

—Como eres escandaloso, pero lo bueno es que ya no tendremos más atrasos. ¡hermanos, volemos!

Dada la orden de Rojo, los demás pesadillas agitaron sus alas para levitar unos centímetros en el aire.

—Un momento, ¡No me dejen! —corrió Pihc lo más rápido que podía mientras agitaba las alas.

Pese a lo que parecía, los pesadillas sólo lograron moverse alrededor de unos tres metros y luego descendieron cansados.

—Poco a poco hermanos, vamos rompiendo nuestra marca. —dijo Lila, la única hembra de los hermanos.

—Oigan, ¿Y qué hacemos con él? —señaló Azul al cansado Pihc que después de la carrera los había alcanzado.

—Oye Pihc, sí que eres torpe…—regañó Rojo. —¿Por qué no intentas volar?

—Eso intento… pero no puedo. —respondió el cansado dragón.

—Sí lo haces así, claro que no lo harás… tienes que hacerlo así. —enseñó Lila posicionándose con las alas como un aeroplano y mirando hacia el frente donde el pequeño sendero de nieve terminaba con unos arbustos.

Pihc la imito y se posicionó tal cual ella, extendiendo sus alas y con la mirada firme al frente.

—Te tienes que impulsar primero corriendo, cuando sientas que es el momento saltas y vas a ver que levitarás. ¡Vamos!... a la 1, a las 2, ¡A las 3!

La pesadilla salió corriendo dando el ejemplo, Pihc la siguió sin perder detalle de cómo lo hacía, y conforme corrió cuando sintió que era el momento se impulsó con sus patas y sus alas parecieron accionarse para permitirle impulsarse para pasar sobre los arbustos.

—¡Lo logré! —festejó feliz, sin embargo, sólo pudo mantenerse por breves segundos en el aire, pasado el arbusto descendió nuevamente en el suelo, más no de golpe.

—¡Muy bien hecho! —felicitaron los otros dragones que los alcanzaron.

—Veo que no eres tan tonto Pihc…¿Te parece si nosotros hacemos nuestra propia carrera? —retó Rojo.

Y de tal padre tal astilla, Pihc aceptó el reto gustoso.

.

.

Cuando la densidad de la flora del bosque aumentó el equipo perdió el rastro de las huellas, por lo que optaron por separarse en grupos para buscarlos.

Hookfang tomó el lado este, mientras que Astrid y Stormfly buscaban en el oeste, Toothless y Hiccup siguieron en dirección al norte.

—No comprendo como Stormfly ni yo podemos localizarlos. —gruñó Toothless mientras lanzaba una onda sónica

—Tal vez sea por el clima, pero descuida… los encontraremos, sólo debemos enfocarnos en eso. —trató de calmar Hiccup.

—Ese mocoso se las verá conmigo cuando lo encuentre.

—No seas muy estricto. —rio el herrero. —Stormfly me contó que tus eras igual cuando pequeño.

El furia casi se cae de la impresión, y sí, muy por dentro de él lo admitió que era igual pero, ahora también se ponía en las escamas de su padre y lo mucho que debió de batallar porque él tuvo que cuidarlo solo, mientras que él compartía el trabajo con Stormfly.

—Lo sé amigo, pero, realmente uno cambia cuando se es padre, cuando tengas a tus propias crías lo entenderás.

El siguiente en enrojecer fue Hiccup, pues no esperaba ese comentario por parte de su amigo dragón, y comenzó a pensar. ¿él, cómo sería como padre? ¿Tendría hijos alguna vez? Y tal vez lo más importante. ¿Con quién los tendría?

Mientras él pensaba eso y se enrojecía más, Toothless siguió lanzando ondas sónicas, cuando lanzó una unos cuantos grados al noroeste percibió algo.

—Creo que ya los tengo amigo, ¡Andando!

El enrojecido Hiccup dejó sus fantasías de lado para apresurarse a montar a Toothless.

.

.

—Creo que ya detecté algo. —olfateó Stormfly algo desde su extremo. —¡Andando Astrid!

La nadder no perdió el tiempo y voló hacía donde su olfato le decía, mientras que Astrid trató de alcanzarla corriendo y saltando por los diferentes obstáculos del bosque, sin embargo, que la dejaban muy atrás de la veloz dragona.

Cuando la dragona se percató de aquella peculiaridad y que, por supuesto su amiga iba muy por detrás a pesar de ser ágil, se volvió hacía ella.

—Stormfly ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Andado! —apresuró Astrid a que siguiera volando.

Pero esta no dijo nada, sólo la observó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Si quieres puedes subir en mí para ir más rápido…—invitó tímidamente esta.

Astrid se azuló, le sorprendía pues esas reacciones generalmente sólo Hiccup las provocaba, pero, ¿Subir en Stormfly? ¿Así como Hiccup y Toothless?

—Eh… no…—negó nerviosamente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es que…

¿Por qué no podía aceptar? se preguntó la bestia para sus adentros, y melancólicamente recordó el cómo había tratado a Toothless cuando intentó matarlo, lo mala que había sido con los dragones por muchos años, y lo malvados que fueron sus antepasados.

—Astrid…

—¡Es que!... no… me siento digna…—balbuceó cabizbaja. —No merezco tal honor.

Stormfly se sobresaltó. ¿digna? ¿honor?

—¡Tonterías! ¡Eres la humana más hermosa que jamás haya conocido!

Astrid volvió a azularse de la vergüenza y al saber en qué concepto la tenía su preciada nadder.

—Astrid, yo siempre te he considerado mi amiga, me curaste mi patita, me has cuidado, siempre has estado ahí, por lo que tú eres la que me haría el honor a mí, si pudieras ser como… ¿cómo le dice Toothless a Hiccup? ¡Ah! ¡jinete!

La bestia evitó sonreír, pues no quería asustar a la nadder pero, se acercó a ella para poder acariciar su cabeza y juntarla con la suya.

—Muchas gracias Stormfly.

—Entonces ¿vamos? —invitó la dragona a que la montara.

La reina asintió gustosa, sin embargo, en ese momento unos gritos en el bosque la alertaron tanto a ella como a Stormfly. Alguien estaba en problemas.

.

.

Después de mucha práctica, Pihc había logrado mantener el vuelo tanto como los pesadillas, que sorprendidos lo comenzaron a llamar el nadder furioso, por sus grandes habilidades.

—¿No les parece que ahora sí ya nos alejamos mucho? —observó Azul temeroso cuando llegaron a un punto donde había espacio con una capa blanca que dividía su extremo del otro lado del bosque.

—Creo que sí. —consideró Rojo viendo al cielo el cual se estaba oscureciendo. —¿Les parece una última carrera y volvemos?

Los hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¿Pihc?

—Sí, la última… ¿Hasta dónde? —preguntó este animado.

—Veamos… ¿Les parece desde este punto hasta el centro de esa capa blanca?

Los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo y se posicionaron para volar, Pihc, seguía haciéndolo como Lila le había explicado, aun no podía levitar sin antes impulsarse corriendo, pero de igual manera estaba seguro de que ganaría.

Cuando se dio la señal los dragones volaron velozmente hacia el punto central de la capa blanca. Rojo y Pihc fueron a la delantera, y llegaron empatados al centro de este.

—¡Buena carrera! —se felicitaron entre todos cuando los demás dragones llegaron; sin embargo…

—¡Oigan, ¿están tontos o qué?! —Un grito al otro extremo del bosque los alertó, se trataba de un castor que llevaba madera con él. —El lago no está completamente congelado ¡Se pueden caer!

—¡¿Un lago!? —observaron los pequeños por debajo de sus patas donde muy por detrás de la capa blanca se podía apreciar el fluir del agua y unos pececitos nadando.

Del miedo, los pesadillas involuntariamente encendieron sus cuerpos lo que ocasionó que se fracturara la capa de hielo.

—¡Apaguen ese fuego! —Gritó Pihc asustado.

Los pesadillas no pudieron hacerlo, el instinto les dijo entonces que levitaran y se alejaran volando. Los mismo quiso hacer Pihc pero primero tenía que impulsarse, pero al intentar hacerlo el hielo se fracturó más por debajo de sus patas.

—¡Amigos!

—Está atrapado Rojo, él necesita impulsarse primero. —advirtió Lila.

—Voy por él…—se adelantó el mayor para ir en su rescate.

—No lo hagas. —detuvo Azul. —No, si no te puedes apagar…

Rojo se observó así mismo, y aun seguía rodeado de flamas, y por el miedo le era imposible controlar su sudoración de gel de pesadilla.

—¡Iremos por ayuda! No te muevas.

Los dragones comenzaron a alejarse gritando a todo pulmón que necesitaban ayuda, mientras que a Pihc no le quedó de otra más que evitar moverse demasiado.

.

.

El llamado de auxilio de los dragones a lo lejos no pasó desapercibido por el furia y Hiccup que se apresuraron a ir al lugar.

Toothless incrementó la velocidad sintiendo un mal presentimiento, sin embargo, de repente casi a punto de llegar hacia la fuente de aquellos llamados un enorme dragón se interpuso en su camino,

—¡Hola! ¿cómo están? —saludó Arroyin y el roba huesos que aparecieron de la nada delante de ellos.

Por la velocidad a la que iban Toothless no pudo detenerse y chocó cabeza con cabeza contra el roba huesos; Hiccup y Arroyin salieron disparados de sus compañeros cayendo sobre la nieve mientras que Toothless terminó desmayado y el Roba huesos medio atontado.

Hiccup se levantó pesadamente de la nieve, notando rápidamente cómo había quedado su amigo.

—¡Toothless!

—Pero que manera de saludar. — se quejó Arroyin sobando su cabeza. —¿Cómo estás Huesitos?

—Veo a tres de usted amo. —respondió este mareado y cayó desmayado.

—Oigan, eso no fue nada amable. —reprochó el troll al herrero y desmayado dragón.

—¡¿Están locos?! Se metieron en nuestro camino. ¡ustedes tuvieron la culpa! ¡¿Por qué salieron así de la nada?! —riñó Hiccup tratando de hacer reaccionar a Toothless.

—Oh, calma muchacho… ni que quisiera matarlos.

—Si que le dieron un buen golpe. —bufó Hiccup viendo que su amigo estaba bien pero que no despertaría en unos cuantos minutos.

De repente el llamado de auxilio se hizo más fuerte, el herrero reconsideró su otra misión y se volvió a donde provenían aquellos ruidos, viendo que eran los pesadillas que volaban apresurados hacia ellos.

—¿Pequeños qué pasó?

—Pich, peligro, lago… rápido. —contestaron apresuradamente todos al mismo tiempo.

Dándose una idea de lo que pasaba, Hiccup se apresuró a seguir a los pesadillas dejando encargado a Toothless con Arroyin.

Unos cuantos metros más adelante, el herrero llegó a la orilla del lago congelado donde pudo apreciar al pequeño dragón atrapado.

—Bien, iré por él. —se aventuró a pisar la capa de hielo.

—Ten cuidado. —rezaron los demás pequeños, que un no podían apagarse.

—¡Hiccup, por favor! —rogaba Pihc del otro extremo.

—Calma pequeño, ya voy…—respondió este cuidando cada paso que daba, analizando la manera en que pudiera sacar al pequeño de aquella fina capa de hielo.

Unos cuantos pasos cuidadosos después, logró acercó lo suficiente, sin embargo, estaba de pie sobre una capa muy frágil, por lo que optó por acostarse para continuar a rastras.

—Ven aquí Pihc, salta. —alzó su mano para que el dragón lo alcanzara.

.

.

Por otro lado, Stormfly y Astrid había llegado hacia donde había escuchado los gritos, el lugar donde Toothless estaba desmayado al cuidado de Arroyin.

—¡Toothless! —chilló la nadder al ver su dragón inconsciente.

—¡¿Dónde está Hiccup?! —exigió Astrid respuestas al troll, que no hacía más que reposar en posición de flor de loto en la cabeza de su desmayado dragón.

—Oh, mi reina de escamas hermosas, él se fue siguiendo a unos pequeños en esa dirección. —respondió sin dar tantas explicaciones y sin perder su concentración.

No confiando mucho en desinteresada actitud de aquel troll, Astrid ordenó a Stormfly quedarse con Toothless mientras que ella investigaría que le había pasado a Hiccup y a los demás dragones.

.

.

—Ya está amiguito, todo está bien. —suspiró Hiccup aliviado una vez que Pihc logró saltar y aferrarse a su brazo, ahora sólo tenían que volver a la orilla antes de que el hielo por debajo de ellos se fracturara más.

—¡Hiccup! —escuchó de repente detrás de él.

A como pudo, giró su cabeza viendo que Astrid había llegado y estaba con los asustados pesadillas.

—Tranquila…—susurró como si esta pudiera escucharla. —Ya volvemos. —dijo viendo que el hielo se iba rompiendo cada vez más.

Era ahora o nunca, tendría que moverse rápido si es que quería salvar al hijo de Toothless, por lo que rápidamente se puso en pie, pero con cuidado de no resbalar.

—¡Hiccup! —llamó Astrid asustada adentrándose al hielo para ayudarlo.

—¡NO! Quédate ahí. —ordenó él, incapaz de seguir su plan pues sentía como el hielo se hacía más frágil.

—¡STORMFLY, STORMFLY! —gritó Astrid a la única que podía sacar a su amado herrero y pequeño dragón de ahí.

Pero ella no llegaría a tiempo, pensó Hiccup quien se las jugaría contra el hielo, intrépidamente comenzó a correr, pero un paso en falso hizo que el hielo se terminara de romper.

—¡Hiccup! —corrió Astrid en su auxilio.

—¡Tómalo! —lanzó Hiccup a Pihc antes de hundirse en el agua.

Astrid alcanzó a tomar al dragón entre brazos, pero de Hiccup sólo quedó la imagen de él cayendo en el agua helada.

—¡perdóneme Reina Astrid! ¡Salve a Hiccup! —chilló el dragón al ver lo que había ocasionado.

—Pihc, tranquilo vuelve a la orilla ¡Rápido! —ordenó esta poniéndolo donde el hielo estaba firme.

Una vez que el dragón estuvo a salvo, Astrid se apresuró a ir a donde Hiccup había caído, por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, de que su herrero había sido arrastrado por el agua hacía otro punto cubierto de hielo, pero cuando el agua se agitó por donde había quedado el hueco, su mente dejó de volar, pues su herrero salió a la superficie y luchaba para aferrarse a él, pero cada capa de hielo que tocaba se rompía a la vez que su cuerpo cada vez más se entumía.

—¡Hiccup! —gritó yendo más lentamente cuando alcanzó la zona fracturada.

—¡Astrid no, no te acerques! —advirtió este.

Pero la bestia hizo caso omiso y hábilmente se echó sobre el hielo para deslizarse sobre este hasta llegar a una distancia considerablemente cercana del herrero.

—¡Astrid vete!

—¡Cállate y dame la mano! —estiró esta su brazo para que la alcanzara.

Pero Hiccup se negó, no la quería exponer a ella.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces me meteré al agua y te sacaré a como dé lugar ¡No me importa! —chilló al ver su negación.

—¡No, por favor Astrid! Vete…—riñó el herrero, quien poco a poco sentía que perdía el movimiento de sus músculos.

Viendo que lo perdería si no se movía, Astrid se movió rápidamente pese a los deseos de Hiccup y logró tomarlo del abrigo, era notorio que el hielo no resistiría, pero nada le importó a la bestia en ese momento que estaba más que dispuesta a sufrir el mismo destino que su amado; sin embargo, unos aleteos por encima de ellos dieron marcha atrás a ese destino. Stormfly había llegado y con sus garras tomó a Astrid, que a su vez ya tenía a Hiccup y logró ponerlos a salvo en tierra firme.

.

.

Todos en el castillo quedaron sorprendidos al ver el estado en que había llegado sus amigos, Toothless atontado, los pequeños y Hookfang regañados y Hiccup en un punto de hipotermia.

No perdiendo el tiempo, Astrid llevó a Hiccup a la habitación que correspondía a este, ahí comenzó a quitarle apresuradamente toda la ropa; Hiccup por el frio se sentía un poco mareado; sin embargo, cuando Astrid le quitó la húmeda camisa, sintió de repente como esta pasaba sus rasposas manos sobre su pecho hasta su abdomen, en ese momento su mente volvió a su cuerpo al reconsiderar que ella lo estaba desnudado y tocando de una manera ¿muy atrevida?

Por parte de Astrid, esta estaba tan apresurada en darle calor que no estaba siendo consciente de lo que hacía, pues se reprochaba mentalmente ser de piel tan fría que no pudiera darle calor, sin embargo, dejó de pensar en aquello cuando le quitó la camisa y observó de cerca aquello que no había visto desde que él había llegado a la isla, y que tanta curiosidad le causaba desde que habían tenido la plática de cómo se hacían los bebés; el torso expuesto de su herrero la dejó sin aliento, a su parecer su Hiccup tenía una piel hermosa y muy suave y siguiendo sus instintos quiso sentirla, y así lo hizo, osadamente acarició su pecho hasta su abdomen donde este se contrajo un poco debido tal vez a cierto cosquilleo.

—Eh…

Y de repente, considerando lo que acababa de hacer, Astrid alzó su mirada y se encontró con la del enrojecido Hiccup, quien quedó tan entumido como ella al considerar la posición en la que estaban.

—Ah…¿quieres que te ayude con el pantalón? —reaccionó ella primera, tratando de hacerse la desentendida.

Hiccup enrojeció más.

—Creo que esto yo lo haré solo… ¿te importaría? —preguntó tímidamente, dándole a entender que tenía que salir.

Astrid entendió la indirecta y asintió tontamente y se alejó muy azulada de ahí, necesitaba darse un respiro después de lo que había hecho.

Hiccup pese al frio que tenía pudo sentir muy vivo a su corazón, que no hacía más que decirle que Astrid era demasiado inocente para ser consciente de lo que había hecho. Por qué era eso ¿verdad? Comenzó a cuestionarse.

.

.

—Tonta, tonta… ¿se va a dar cuenta? —se recriminó Astrid apoyada en la puerta. —¿Y si ya lo sabe? —se preguntó nerviosa.

—¡Astrid, Astrid! Trajimos té. —llamó ruidosamente Poppy, quien junto con su sequito cargaban una tetera y una taza.

Astrid aun ida de su realidad, tomó ambas cosas y se sirvió del té que los trolls habían hecho y lo bebió de un sorbo como si de cerveza se tratara.

—Ah, no es para ti… es para Hiccup, nos contaron que cayó en agua helada. —comentó Poppy extrañada.

—Eh, sí… yo se lo daré… por favor vuelvan.

—Pero…

—¡Es una orden!

—Uy que carácter. —se quejó Copper nada discreto.

—En serio chicos, quisiera hablar un momento a solas con él.

—oh… ya entendí, picarona… así se hace. —felicitó Poppy por su osadía.

—No es lo que… ushhh ya váyanse. —ordenó la fastidiada reina.

Poppy entiendo las supuestas indirectas ordenó a todos irse, pero en realidad se quedaron cerca para observar, sin embargo, tomó algo de tiempo ya que Astrid se quedó delante de una puerta por varios minutos. 

Cuando se armó nuevamente de valor, tocó la puerta un par de veces.

—Pueden pasar.

Y con aquel permiso, Astrid se adentró con todo y terera y taza a la habitación.

—Ah… ya te vestiste. —vio disimuladamente a Hiccup quien estaba cubierto y se secaba el cabello.

—Eh… sí. —respondió nerviosamente siguiendo su labor sentado en la cama.

—Los trolls trajeron un poco de té, debemos ponerte en calor otra vez. ¿te sirvo?

—Sí, claro…—agradeció Hiccup viendo cada paso que la bestia daba, hasta que finalmente se acercó para entregarle la pequeña taza.

El herrero dejó la toalla de lado para tomarla, seguía muy frio, por lo que él lo sintió como si hirviera dentro de él, así que bebió más despacio. Mientras tanto, Astrid tomó la toalla que había dejado de lado.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Eh… sí, claro… si no te molesta. —contestó este casi ahogándose con el té.

Hiccup se sostuvo fuertemente a la oreja de la taza cuando Astrid comenzó a masajear su cabello con la toalla, e increíblemente le resultó un tacto muy suave de su parte, lo hacía con mucha delicadeza a diferencia de como él solía hacerlo.

—Ahora tu eres mi paciente, te cuidaré hasta que mejores.

Enrojeció, Hiccup pudo sentir sus mejillas calentarse pese al frio y eso sólo con unas cuantas palabras.

—Te lo agradezco. —balbuceó dándole un sorbo al té.

—Con esto supongo quedamos a mano. —siguió Astrid concentrada en su labor.

—Supongo. —sonrió él considerando aquello muy tierno de su parte.

Cuando termines el té, debes recostarte, prenderé la chimenea para que ayude a que recuperes el calor.

—No te preocupes yo puedo…

—Insisto. —dijo ella tal cual él lo había hecho cuando estuvieron en la biblioteca.

—Está bien. —sonrió para sus adentro y le dio otro sorbo al té.

Cuando terminó, Astrid prácticamente lo obligó a acostarse, y no sólo eso lo envolvió entre cobijas de lana para que se calentara, después encendió la chimenea, y una vez que terminó dijo que le llevaría la cena.

Hiccup se sintió raro con tantas atenciones, generalmente era él el que daba y ayudaba, ahora era todo al revés, y que Astrid fuera la que lo hiciera le agradaba aun más. ¿Por qué? Se seguía preguntando.

Pasado unos minutos, había logrado calentar un poco su cuerpo incluso comenzaba a dormitar, sin embargo, Astrid llegó con una comida que olía muy bien y el apetito pronto le quitó el sueño.

—Wow, ¿Tu cocinaste? —admiró el platillo bien servido que la bestia le había dado.

—Traté, pero me salió horrible, eso lo hicieron las hadas… yo sólo emplaté.

—Pues se ve y sabe muy bien, diles que se los agradezco.

—Claro, lo haré…—sonrió Astrid al verlo muy bien.

—Y por supuesto gracias a ti.

—No, yo no hice nada…

—¿Eso crees? —rio Hiccup. —Estuviste a punto de lanzarte al agua helada solo para rescatarme… ¿Por qué?

El corazón de Astrid bombeó a mil por hora, su secreto amoroso peligraba.

—Ah… yo… bueno.

—Sí…

—Es que… la verdad… ( _díselo, díselo_ ) no me puedo imaginar… cómo sería un mundo sin una persona como tú.

Hiccup se sorprendió, pues aquello era lo mismo que pensaba él de su amiga bestia.

—Y… eres un buen amigo ¡¿sí?! Eso es…

Hiccup sonrió cansadamente para luego dar un gran bostezo.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que duermas un poco. —retiró Astrid los platillos.

—No, aún es demasiado temprano… además acabo de comer.

—Cierto, pero al menos abrígate bien.

—Sí, mi lady… —sonrió él. —Pero te lo juro, ya estoy bien… sólo siénteme.

Hiccup tomó la mano de Astrid, pero la diferencia de sus temperaturas fue evidente pues Hiccup sintió mucho más fría a Astrid.

—¡Estas heladísima! —exclamó espantado. — Creo que también te afectó el frio.

Astrid negó con la cabeza.

—Así es mi piel de reptil…, odioso la verdad.

—Oh, ya veo. —susurró Hiccup acariciando levemente su mano y recordando a la vez cómo ella lo había tocado.

Astrid se sobresaltó con su roce, pero, cuando nuevamente su vista se cruzó con la de Hiccup, este retiró su mano de la de ella.

—Creo que ahora si me recostaré él. —consideró él adentrándose entre las suaves colchas de algodón.

—Claro. —susurró Astrid cabizbaja, aunque de inéditamente ayudó a Hiccup a que quedara bien abrigado.

—puedes irte a descansar si quieres

—Me quedaré hasta que te duermas, claro sí tú quieres…—respondió esta tímidamente.

—No… no hay problema. —tartamudeó por dentro de las cobijas.

—Te haces el difícil. —se burló Astrid para suavizar un poco las cosas.

Pero funcionó ya que Hiccup se desabrigó el rostro.

—Bueno, es que no estoy tan acostumbrado a tantas atenciones, cuando me enfermaba en Berk mi mamá solía dejarme en casa descansado, y me quedaba solo hasta que ella o mi papá regresaban.

—¿Por qué? ¿No les importaba que estuvieras enfermo? —Preguntó la bestia ciertamente molesta.

—No, al contrario, lo hacían para protegerme, en Berk… catalogan a una persona de débil si se enferma con frecuencia, y yo pues lo hacía con mucha frecuencia. Mis padres no querían que sufriera de tal titulo por lo que optaban por ocultarme de mundo cuando enfermaba, mientras que ellos tenían que fingir que seguían en sus labores como si nada.

—Como si las enfermedades se pudieran evitar…—gruñó Astrid no estando muy de acuerdo con lo que él decía.

—Pues en Berk si se evitan, o al menos eso aparentan… creo que en realidad la tasa de mortalidad se da más por ataques de enemigos que por enfermedades.

—¿Tu pueblo sufre de constantes ataques? —preguntó ahora angustiada.

—Como no te imaginas, en uno de esos mi padre perdió la vida…

—¿Cómo?

—Me protegió de unos bandidos que me habían acorralado en el bosque, pero cuando los derrotó apareció otro de la nada y lo apuñaló por la espalda, delante de mis ojos…—recordó con rencor y con los ojos humedecidos. —El bastardo después se fue y yo… fue incapaz de verlo, no pude hacer nada más que ver como mi papá se había ido sin haber tenido la oportunidad siquiera de decirle adiós o lo mucho que lo amaba.

Astrid tomó su mano de manera de que pudiera consolarlo, esa parte de la historia de Hiccup la desconocía.

—Eso es horrible Hiccup, lo siento mucho… pero ¡Debes alegrarte de algo! tu padre debió amarte mucho que dio la vida por ti.

—Como no tienes idea. —se volvió él hacia ella y se sostuvo de su agarre. —Y casi deshonro su esfuerzo, pues hace más de un año otros bandidos casi me matan, pero sólo lograron cortarme la pierna.

—¿y te parece poco? Supongo que estuviste a punto de morir.

—Sí, no lo voy a negar, pero mi mamá y Gobber no me lo permitieron. —recordó con una risita.

—Me alegro, porque sino como te hubiera conocido. —consideró Astrid sonriendo para sus adentros. —Pero eso sí, debo decir que vienes de un pueblo que está tan loco como mis abuelos y padre.

—Cierto, y ¿sabes? Ahora que lo considero… eso bandidos siempre se van contra la gente más pobre y que está más expuesta. ¡que malditos!

—Aniquilación "av de svakeste".

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Significa: aniquilación del más débil, así es como mi tatarabuelo Hofferson I lo nombró en un viejo libro, donde decía que para controlar a la población se debía acabar con la gente más débil y que menos aportaba, y Hofferson IV fue el que se hizo famoso por aplicar dicho método en este reino con la matanza en masa de las hijas primogénitas.

—No sabía que alguien pudiera hacer algo así. —balbuceó Hiccup comenzando a hacerse ideas en su mente, que lo sobresaltaron y lo hicieron levantarse de la cama.

Al hacerlo el sostén que tenía con Astrid se deshizo, esta preocupada intentó acotarlo de nuevo, pero Hiccup esta ido.

—Hiccup, ¿qué tienes?

El herrero no respondió sólo se quedó viendo fijamente hacía la nada, con ideas perturbadoras sobre cierto habitante de su pueblo. ¿Y si Drago aplicaba dicho método también? Sin embargo, se sacudió al considerar que no podía ser así, ya que pese a su carácter él le daba oficio a todo habitante de Berk, unos mejores que otros, pero al fin y al cabo nadie estaba de inútil, su instinto lo tranquilizó diciéndole que el problema era que Drago tenía muchos enemigos.

La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas.

—Hiccup…

El llamado de la bestia lo llevó de nuevo a la tierra, Hiccup se giró hacia a Astrid y con un no te preocupes se echó nuevamente sobre la cama.

—Creo que te tomaré la palabra y dormiré, me siento muy cansado.

—Adelante, yo me voy para que descanses. —se despidió Astrid posando su mano sobre la de él.

Lo que no esperaba es que Hiccup cambiara de posición para tomar su mano.

—No, por favor, sonará tonto, pero ¿No dijiste que estarías hasta que me quedara dormido?

—Oh, sí… Por supuesto, aquí estaré. —se aferró Astrid felizmente a él.

Teniendo agradable compañía, Hiccup cerró los ojos para dormir, dejando que Astrid velara por sus sueños.

Una vez que se quedó dormido, la bestia quiso acariciarle el cabello, pero de la pena no pudo hacerlo, más verlo dormir bastaba para ella, lo quería tanto, que siempre lo quería tener así para ella, para el castillo, que él rompiera la maldición para que, como en los cuentos de Poppy, se casaran después y tuvieran muchos bebés y vivieran felices para siempre.

Pero eso no sucedería si él no se lo confesaba, por lo que no quedaba de otra: ella tendría que decírselo.

¿Pero cómo?

Salió pensativa de la habitación que no despertó hasta que se encontró a varios espías frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Toothless (con un vendaje en su frente) Stormfly, Pihc, Poppy, Branch, Lavander, Sir Allard, Bo, Kaiser todos expectantes y preocupados por lo que le había pasado al herrero.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Toothless rápidamente.

—Se pondrá bien. —respondió Astrid en un suspiro.

Pronto los demás la imitaron sintiendo alivio.

—Quiero entrar a verlo, y cuando despierte darle las gracias por haber salvado a este hijo mío tan travieso. —regañó Toothless con la mirada a su avergonzado hijo. —Más vale que vengas también Pihc, tu principalmente debes agradecerlo.

—Claro que sí papá. —dijo el regañado dragón, subiendo a la cabeza de su padre.

—Sólo no hagan ruido, esperen a que despierte está cansado.

—Claro BestiAstrid, no te preocupes nosotros lo cuidaremos. —entró Toothless a la habitación junto con su familia dejando al resto de los visitantes afuera.

—Oye Astrid, escuchamos sin querer lo que platicaron. —insinuó Poppy.

—Claro, "sin querer", entonces si lo hicieron creo que has de saber lo que quiero hacer.

—¿Se lo dirá reina? —preguntó Branch expectante.

—Eso quiero yo… lo amo. —respondió Astrid con cierta angustia. —Y no sólo eso… quiero invitarlo a que se quede a vivir… por siempre aquí con nosotros.

—Ay Astrid… ¡¿Qué em…

Antes de que Poppy gritara ruidosamente Branch le tapó la boca.

—Recuerde reina, tranquilizarse para controlar sus sentimientos, y en lo que podamos apoyarla no dude en decírnoslo. Aunque lo mejor es que usted confíe en sus instintos y sentimientos.

—Ay que, amargado, yo iba a opinar que…

—Lavander muchas gracias por tu contribución, cierra la boca. —silenció Branch a la hada antes de que la oleada de ideas locas llegara.

—Yo opino lo mismo que el amargado. —concordó Bo.

—Otro amargado. —balbuceó Lavander.

Sir Allard sólo se pudo azul, mientras que Kaiser no sabía mucho de relaciones así que mejor calladito se vio más bonito.

—Silencio chicos, hacen demasiado ruido pueden despertar a Hiccup, es mejor que vuelvan al salón, creo que esto tengo que enfrentarlo sola.

El comentario de la reina extrañó a todos, en especial a Poppy pues meses atrás Astrid casi rogaba y lloraba por su ayuda. ¿qué había cambiado?

—¡¿Qué siguen aquí?! —regañó Astrid a todos al ver que no se movían.

"Uy, ya que mala, que carácter" fueron los balbuceos de todos los metiches que silenciosamente se marcharon a los refugios.

Una vez sola, Astrid miró la puerta que la separaba del herrero con su decisión por fin firme.

Le diría a Hiccup de una vez por todas lo mucho que lo amaba.

 **Continuará.**

 **Ya falta poco para el final, paciencia, paciencia.**

 **Notas curiosas: el titulo del fic es por la canción aquí estaré de Angelica Vale.**

 **Sección de comentarios :D**

 **lilu ghoul** **: se le caerán todas de una vez o se quedarás así, eso solo se puede saber en unos capítulos más. Saludos.**

 **Vivi:Ese Kiba pronto se sabrá que es lo que tramó con Arroyin. Saludos.**

 **Aki: XD sí es lo que se supone que crees, pero… ¿se revertirá a tiempo? Ya lo sabrás.**

 **Dlydragon: a Hiccup le aplicaron su propio método, poco a poco empieza a ser más notorio su interés, aunque sigue algo despistado. Saludos.**

 **Aglae: En realidad como spoiler debo decir que Astrid no es ningún de los caballeros, más bien a persona que queda atrapada entre en las enredaderas de espinas.**

 **Kuronojinsei: XD los planes de Kiba en conjunto con Arroyin pronto saldrán a la luz, por lo pronto a disfrutar como Astrid batalla para confesar sus sentimientos. Saludos.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima.**

 **16 de septiembre de 2018**


	26. Díselo con una canción

**Buenas noches:**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 **Publicado: 23 de septiembre de 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Díselo con una canción.**

 **.**

.

Los días más fríos se fueron alejando con el paso de las semanas, la nieve y el hielo que habían cubierto a las tierras y al agua se fueron derritiendo dándole oportunidad a los ríos fluir y a las plantas despertar al igual que a los animales y demás criaturas que vivían en la isla.

En el castillo, los pequeños dragones poco a poco también se empezaron a acostumbrar a los cambios que había en la naturaleza y con la ayuda de sus padres, las hadas, la reina y demás habitantes comenzaron su aprendizaje de cómo volar y a cómo valerse por sí mismo, aunque fueran muy pequeños.

Por el lado de Hiccup, después de haberse recuperado de la caída en el lago había regresado a sus habituales actividades: recolectar, reconstruir y ayudar en lo que fuera; y por las mañana y tardes salir a volar en Toothless, pues este lo necesitaba ya que decía que si no volaba lo suficiente su cuerpo lo resentía.

Y precisamente eso se encontraban haciendo, Toothless surcaba los cielos en compañía de Hiccup y su colado hijo, volando un poco más allá de los límites de la isla hacía un punto donde solo estaba el mar y el cielo. Ahí presenciaron juntos la puesta de sol.

—¡Es increíble papá! —Exclamó el fascinado Pihc, viendo como el sol se iba ocultando lentamente en el horizonte

—¿Verdad que sí? Te dije que era hermoso. —concordó el feliz Toothless.

—Papá… ¿Me dejarías intentar volar por mi cuenta a esta altura?

—Mmm… no sé, creo que puede ser peligroso hijo, ¿tú qué opinas Hiccup?

Ambos dragones pusieron su atención al herrero que desde el despegue había estado en silencio, y ese momento no era la excepción, Hiccup este estaba ausente viendo aparentemente hacia la puesta de sol, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

— ¿Cómo estará mamá en estos momentos? Ya casi es un año desde que llegué aquí, ¿Estará bien? ¿Gobber seguirá en la herrería? ¿Camicazi o Heather seguirán detrás de Eret? ¿Liris será ya una respetada seid?

Desde que Astrid le había mencionado lo de la aniquilación de av de svakeste, no había dejado de pensar en aquello y una vez que se recuperó investigó en sus ratos libres en la biblioteca, encontrandose con un libro que contenía información acerca de esos métodos de matanza. Escrito por Hofferson I, el desgraciado narraba como se había librado de una flotilla a la que servía para seguir su propio camino, deshaciéndose de los fieles seguidores de su antiguo líder, así como de los débiles e incitando a los fuertes a seguirlo; y una vez que llegó a la isla el cómo ahuyentó, destruyó y aniquiló a muchas familias de dragones, osos, lobos y muchas otras criaturas sin considerar ni un poco el equilibrio de la vida y la naturaleza.

Raramente, leer de Hofferson I hizo que Hiccup se lo imaginara con la apariencia de Drago, ya que como lo había sido ese rey, así podía llegar a ser Drago: avaro, peligroso, orgulloso, insensible; sin embargo, al considerar que este último protegía al pueblo durante los ataques lo hacían dudar. _¿Drago era realmente el enemigo? ¿Y si había algún traidor entre ellos?_ Fuera lo que fuera, lo tenía muy confundido y lo ponía a pensar si era el momento de regresar a donde pertenecía.

—¿Hiccup?

 _—_ _Pero ¿cómo hacerlo?_ _—_ Pensó el herrero cabizbajo, le gustaba mucho vivir ahí, con Astrid, Toothless, todos los dragones, trolls y demás criaturas. Además, que el solo hecho de pensar que no podría jamás poder volar y sentir lo que sentía con los habitantes del castillo hacía que su corazón sintiera tristeza.

 _—¡¿HICCUP, HICCUP, HICCUP?! ¡DESPIERTA!_

El herrero se sobresaltó por tremendos gritos de parte Pihc y Toothless, quienes llevaban algunos minutos llamándolo.

—Ah, lo siento… creo que me dormí con los ojos abiertos ¿me estaban diciendo algo?

—Sí. Le decía a papá que si podía probar mi vuelo desde esta altura.

—Y yo le dije que podía ser peligroso… pero que de igual manera lo podía intentar…si nosotros vigilábamos sus escamas. —contó Toothless pausadamente, tratando de ver de reojo a su distraído amigo.

—Ah, bueno… Pihc, desde esta altura el viento puede lanzarte lejos, pero si quieres intentarlo no hay problema, Toothless y yo te cuidamos.

—¡Que bien! —gritó el dragoncito saltando de la cabeza de su padre, pero en lugar de mantener el vuelo cayó al vacío.

—Lo que me imaginaba que pasaría, vamos por él Hiccup. —se apresuró Toothless a salvarlo.

Hiccup movió el pedal de la prótesis del dragón para mantener su vuelo; y mientras salvaban al pequeño e intrépido Pihc, el herrero volvió a ausentarse de la realidad, al considerar que si se iba Toothless no podría volar, por lo que era mejor que empezara a pensar en una manera de que la prótesis fuera autónoma de él.

.

.

.

Volviendo ya muy tarde al castillo, Toothless y Pihc acudieron con Stormfly en los jardines para la cena y para contarles las novedades de su entrenamiento de vuelo, mientras que Hiccup vería si tendría el placer de tener la compañía de Astrid durante la cena, como acostumbraban a hacerlo. Sin embargo, nuevamente no iba prestando atención y caminaba totalmente ido por los interiores del castillo.

—Llegaron muy tarde ahora. —escuchó decir detrás de él.

El distraído herrero en un sobresaltó se giró viendo que se trataba de Astrid, quien por sus facciones esperaba explicaciones.

—Ah, sí… le dimos unas cuantas lecciones de vuelo a Pihc para que lo pasó en el lago no se repita otra vez.

—Claro, no me molesta… solo si pueden hacerlo más temprano y cerca del área. ¿Se lo podrías decir a Toothless? Porque creo que si se lo digo yo saldrá con una "BestiAstrid es cosa de dragones" o algo así por el estilo. —pidió con una risita nerviosa.

—Claro Astrid, se lo haré saber a Toothless. —prometió Hiccup sin muchos ánimos de reír, al contrario, su preocupación era muy notoria.

—¿Pasa algo?

Desde días atrás, Astrid notaba distraído a su herrero, precisamente desde el incidente en el lago cuando muy atrevidamente ella lo toqueteó para luego cuidarlo, desde ese entonces tenía la sensación de que Hiccup ya sabía lo que ella sentía por él, pero dado a que él no se confesaba, ella había optado por adelantarse, aunque era algo difícil ya que siempre terminaba balbuceando o diciendo una tontería.

—No, ¡nada! no pasa nada… ¿y tú cómo estás? ¿Alguna novedad?

—No, pero… eh… Hiccup, ¿crees que podamos hablar a solas?

—Eh… ¿a solas? Estamos solos. —observó a su alrededor.

—Bueno, más bien… no aquí… ¿podemos… salir… a…caminar? —pidió titubeante.

—Eh… bueno… seguro.

No diciendo nada más, la nerviosa Astrid guio a Hiccup hacía uno de los corredores del pasillo teniendo como espectadores sigilosos a los curiosos trolls, hada y gnomo que no los descuidaban desde que Astrid había tomado su decisión.

.

.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Hiccup una vez que salieron a los pasillos exteriores que llevaban al camino de las estatuas abandonadas.

En el exterior, el lugar estaba casi oscuro salvo por la luna que en pocos días llegaría a ser completamente llena, así como unas antorchas que estaban a lo largo del pasillo.

—Yo…

"Vamos Astrid, díselo, ¡es tu oportunidad!"

—Yo…

—¿Sí?

—Yo quería, yo quiero…

"Anda cobarde"

—Yo quiero…¡argggg ¿POR QUÉ ES TAN DIFÍCIL DECIRLO?! —gruñó frustrada.

—Calma Astrid, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan difícil?

—¡QUIERO DECIRTE QUE…!

.

.

—Vamos Astrid, tú puedes. —alentaba la acechadora Poppy que oculta detrás de unos arbustos con Lavander, Cooper, Bo y los demás trolls veían entretenidos al par de humanos.

—Ya díselo… —rogaba el hada con los puños apretados.

—Shalalala qué pasó… no se atreverá. —empezó a canturrear Cooper.

—Cierra la boca, es un momento muy crítico. —silenció el nervioso Bo.

—No, claro que no… sigue Cooper, esa canción puede llegar a ser un éxito. —motivó Poppy tomando notas.

—¡¿Sí verdad?! Entonces ¡NyaNYANYAAA!

—¡Que cierres la boca! —llegó rápidamente Branch a cerrar su boca.

—Hola amargado. ¿qué haces aquí? —saludó la risueña Lavander.

—Evitando que arruinen las cosas

"¿Escuchaste eso?"

—¿Lo ven? —señaló el troll amargado cuando Hiccup y Astrid empezaron a buscar lo que los había distraído.

.

.

—Tal vez es una rata o una ardilla o algo así. —rio Astrid con nerviosismo, aunque muy por dentro sospechaba quien pudiera ser el que había gritado de esa manera.

—Tal vez… en fin, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—Ah… que yo, yo…quiero decirte que…¡la sopa de hoy estuvo muy buena! ¿qué le echaste?

Astrid se golpeó mentalmente, nuevamente había dicho una tontería.

—¿Qué? Pero yo no cociné, fueron las hadas… ¿Astrid te encuentras bien?

Hiccup notó que su amiga estaba más azul de lo normal un gesto que últimamente notaba en ella y lo confundía; quiso tocar su frente a sabiendas de qué no podría saber si tenía fiebre o no, pero la bestia dio un paso hacia atrás antes de que pudiera tocarla.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Que tonta! Entonces… ¿qué hago aquí preguntándote estas cosas? ¡iré con las hadas! ¡Con permiso!

Se retiró Astrid corriendo, queriéndose dar de golpes contra la pared o deseando que la tierra se la tragara por tanta torpeza.

Mientras que el herrero, nuevamente se quedó atónito con la mano estirada y con sus intenciones de ayudar.

.

.

—Otro intento fallido. —se lamentó Poppy con el desenlace.

Tanto ella como los presentes llevaban la cuenta de los intentos de Astrid por declararse, en total: 20 veces. Y siempre terminaba igual Astrid diciendo una estupidez, Hiccup ni en cuenta y regresando a sus labores.

—Poppy déjala… ya verás que ya lo dirá.

—Pero Branch, creo que es momento de intervenir… ¿no lo crees?

—La reina dijo que no quería ayuda.

—Ella muy apenas sabe lo que quiere, por lo menos debemos ofrecerle nuevamente nuestra ayuda.

—No estaría de más hacerle el ofrecimiento. —opinó Lavander como no queriendo.

El troll amargado negó con la cabeza no opinando lo mismo.

—¡Por favor Branch! hemos seguido tu método, pero falta… ¡oh, por los trolls más felices del mundo! ¡Falta exactamente un mes para que se rompa el plazo de la maldición! —exclamó dramáticamente la rosada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo será eso?! —exclamó Bo tembloroso.

—En el solsticio de primavera… ¡su vigésima primera primavera!

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó el hada curiosa.

—Poppy estuvo ahí cuando el dios Amaru castigó a la reina. —contó Cooper cabizbajo.

Los demás se lamentaron al escucharlo, hasta Branch que aún no se decidía si debía ayudar a la nueva petición de la princesa.

—Sí, queda poco tiempo ¡Por favor Branch!

—Poppy… yo… ¡¿Qué es eso?!

La respuesta de troll quedó de repente pausada ya que un haz de luz salido de la nada cayó como estrella fugaz en los arbustos que hizo que los espías se agitaran por dentro de las ramas.

—¡¿Pero? ¡¿qué es eso?! —trató Poppy ver de entre aquel resplandor.

—¡SIR ALLARD! CÁLMATE. —gruñó la cegada Lavander, la única que podía percibir de quien se trataba.

Al mencionar aquel nombre la luz dejó de se tan fugaz y se concentró en solo la pequeña masa que comprendía al fantasma, que aun alborotado giró sus ojos por todos lados.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese loco? —se peinó Bo, pues casi perdía su zacate/cabello del susto.

Mientras tanto, Lavander trataba de atinar lo que decía el apresurado fantasma.

—Mi hermana Mala… mandó a Sir Allard… ¡emergencia!... ¡Algo raro pasa con las estatuas!

El grupo de agitó con el mensaje del fantasma, Poppy fue la primera en salir del escondite para dirigirse al santuario donde reposaban las estatuas, seguida de Lavander, Sir Allard y el resto.

.

.

—No sabemos qué pasa… ni siquiera los tocamos, pero notamos que la consistencia de su material comenzó a hacerse más arenosa. —relató Mala dándoles un recorrido a los trolls y a su hermana por el santuario.

Lavander acudió a donde estaban las estatuas de los amigos de Astrid, viendo con sus propios ojos lo arenosas que estaban, en especial la estatua de la chica a la que alguna vez le dio voz.

—¿Por qué estará pasando esto? —se preguntó Bo sintiendo miedo.

—¿No es obvio? es una advertencia de que el hechizo esta llegando a su límite. —teorizó Poppy.

—Mala…¿la reina Astrid ya lo sabe? —preguntó Lavander aun analizando las estatuas.

—No, te avisé primero ya que como tú interactúas más con ella consideré que tú debes darle la noticia.

—Como si fuera tan fácil…—resopló el hada.

—¡¿Puedes o NO puedes?! Si no para ir yo en este mismo instante. —cuestionó la mayor con autoridad.

—¡Claro! ¡Válgame Mala… no te agites! Iré en seguida.

Muy a su pesar y bajo la sigilosa y penetrante mirada de su hermana mayor, la cabizbaja hada tuvo que salir del santuario llevando consigo las nuevas malas; los demás la siguieron, pero antes de salir Mala les advirtió no intervenir con la misión del hada menor. Con el temor que le tenían a Mala, los trolls, gnomo y fantasma obedecieron; sin embargo, la única que tenía otros piensos era Poppy, que de ningún modo obedecería tal orden y en cuanto salió del santuario persiguió al hada que por suerte aun no se había alejado demasiado.

—¡Oye LAVANDER espera! —gritó enloquecidamente detrás de ella.

El hada se encontraba volando por uno de los corredores, pensando cómo decírselo a Astrid cuando escuchó aquella vocecilla.

—¿Qué pasa Poppy? ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó desanimada.

Los demás llegaron a donde se encontraban ambas, expectantes de lo que fuera a pasar.

—¿En serio piensas darle esa noticia a Astrid como si nada? —cuestionó Poppy espantada.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer? Si no lo hago Mala lo hará y créeme no tendrá tanto tacto con ella.

—Pero… pero…

—¿Poppy, no me digas que se te está ocurriendo una nueva locura? —intervino Branch al ver el nerviosismo de la rosada.

—Pues la verdad es que sí… Lavander no hay que decirle a Astrid o se sentirá presionada para romper el hechizo. Lo que debemos hacer es apegarnos al plan y ver una forma de ayudarla a confesarle su amor al herrero.

—Pero ¿Y si Mala…?

—Tu dile a tu hermana que lo hiciste y ya… una pequeña mentirilla blanca.

Lavander tragó saliva, su hermana mayor le daba cierto temor y ¿mentirle? Nunca lo había hecho y no estaba segura de atreverse.

—Poppy ¿qué tontería? ¿Escuchas bien lo que dices? —replicó el amargado molesto.

—Branch, por favor una vez más… ¡déjame intentarlo!… ¿Ya viste lo que está pasando? Las estatuas… solo es una advertencia de que algo peor puede pasar.

El amargado troll bajó la cabeza, la noticia de las estatuas ponía todo sobre la cuerda floja, y aunque a una parte de él le daba igual también le causaba cierta nostalgia al imaginarse el cómo reaccionaría la bestia.

—Branch… por favor.

—Ay, está bien. —resopló. — pero iremos solo tú y yo, así evitaremos que haya opiniones de más.

—¡Oye! —refunfuñó Lavander. —Pero está bien, si el experto en el amor ayuda yo… yo le mentiré a Mala. —aceptó rendida.

—¡Gracias! Gracias a todos. —se abrazó Poppy a su amigo troll, el más cercano que tenía en ese momento.

—Ushhh… ¿qué te dije sobre los abrazos?

—Ay vamos, no seas tan amargado. —lo apretó Poppy más, pronto los demás se acurrucaron a ellos.

—Que fastidio. —resopló. —¡Andando!… entre más rápido lo hagamos mejor.

El grupo deshizo el abrazo para permitirle al experto en el amor y a la princesa de los trolls acudir con la frustrada reina.

.

.

.

—Otra vez Astrid, ¡otra vez fallaste!… ¿Por qué no puedes decirlo? si se los dije a los trolls porque con él no puedo…—gruñó echándose en su intento de tocador. —Tal vez si practico me pueda ayudar.

Reincorporándose de su posición, la bestia miró fijamente hacia su escudo/espejo donde su reflejo era claramente visible, sin embargo, gracias a su imaginación no tardó en visualizar la imagen de su querido herrero, quien como siempre esperaba con su radiante sonrisa.

—Hiccup yo…—sonrió Astrid a su imaginación.

Pero pasó lo mismo. A pesar de ser una practica mental Astrid sólo balbuceó, las palabras no salieron, lo único que consiguió fue que su corazón palpitara más de lo normal. Duró largos minutos así, hasta que finalmente quedó agotada y la imagen del herrero se difuminó del espejo.

—Otra vez no pude…—se lamentó con tristeza. —¿Por qué? ¿Será por miedo?

—Es probable. —escuchó de repente cerca de la puerta

Su imaginación fue engañosa, ya que creyó que Hiccup se lo había dicho, pero al volverse a la puerta vio que se trataba de Poppy y su amigo amargado Branch.

—Perdone reina por interrumpir la conversación con usted misma. —dijo el precavido troll.

—¡Astrid, queremos ofrecerte nuestra ayuda! —exclamó Poppy yendo directamente al grano.

—¿Su ayuda? —se azuló la bestia.

—Así es, siento decirle que hemos visto sus intentos inútiles por decirle al herrero lo que siente, por eso es por lo que estamos aquí. —explicó Branch.

—Entiendo… —Astrid bajó la cabeza y se levantó del asiento del tocador para ir hacia la ventana. —Me es muy difícil decirlo, y es muy tonto, y más que nada creo que sigo esperando a que a que él lo diga primero.

—Mmmm… No quiero sonar más amargado de lo normal… pero ¿cómo es que cree que eso pueda pasar?

—Dah… es obvio Branch, porque Hiccup está enamorado de ella. —respondió Poppy como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Te dije que no dijeras eso… aun no lo sabemos con exactitud. —murmuró el troll solo para ella, pero Astrid alcanzó a escuchar.

—Pero lo sé, es decir creo que él me ama… ¡Hay una posibilidad! —se volvió Astrid hacia ellos con esperanza.

—¿Por qué está tan segura?

Astrid resopló con fastidio, era el momento de revelar su secreto, con la confianza que ya depositaba en aquel par, se quitó la venda que tenía en el brazo y les mostró su piel de humana, y con lujo y detalle les contó que todo eso pasó después del mágico Snoggletog.

—¡WOOOOOW, Astriiiiiiiid, que emoción! —exclamó la extasiada Poppy al ver aquella piel.

—Esto creo que cambia todo.

Branch estaba boquiabierto, y por primera vez en su vida creyó que Poppy podía tener la razón, que el hechizo podría incluso romperse con un beso de amor.

—Por eso me decidí a decírselo, pero cada vez que lo intento… bueno… ustedes lo saben…—volvió a lamentarse Astrid.

—Bueno, tal vez solo debamos cambiar el método reina. —pensó Branch con una mano en la barbilla. —Que tal si en lugar de decírselo sólo se lo escribe, tal vez así le resulte más fácil.

—¿Escribir? ¡Esa es buena idea! —felicitó Poppy. —Astrid, anda debes intentarlo… ¡escribe todo lo que sientes por él!

—¿Escribir lo que siento por él?! —lo consideró esta. —Pero luego de eso ¿qué más? Ay no sé, soy tan torpe para estas cosas.

—Tranquila. mmmm… entiendo que quieres decir, todo esto debe ser especial, creo que investigaré un poco de algún lugar o de no sé, algo que podamos hacer para que sea tu momento perfecto y el del herrero. ¡la declaración de amor perfecta! —saltó Poppy con su típico entusiasmo.

—¿Harían eso por mí? —preguntó la bestia enternecida y ofreció las palmas de sus manos a los trolls para que estuvieran en la misma altura.

—Claro, eres nuestra amiga. ¿No Branch?

—Eh… yo…—dudó este tímidamente, pero al ver los esperanzadores ojos de Astrid resopló rendido. —Así es reina.

—No saben cuánto se los agradezco. —quiso esta estrecharlos en sus manos, aunque no lo hizo ya que parecería más que lo quisiera ahorcar. — Tomaré su consejo y escribiré lo que siento.

—Ah… muy bien, si no le importa y no quiero sonar apresurado, pero vendremos nuevamente a ver los avances. ¿si le parece bien? —preguntó precavidamente Branch, pues el asunto de las estatuas no podía esperar demasiado

—Claro. —los bajó Astrid sin tener idea de lo que pasaba en el santuario.

—Bien, entonces nos vamos para que te concentres; recuerda: respira, concéntrate y ¡escríbelo! —salió la apresurada Poppy llevándose a Branch a rastras.

Astrid se despidió sintiendo renovados ánimos y pronto comenzó a buscar un pedazo de papel y tinta donde pudiera plasmar todo lo que sentía.

.

.

.

—Bien, la primera parte creo que ya esta hecha. —dijo el cansado Branch una vez abandonaron la torre. —¿Qué será lo siguiente que debemos hacer?

—Buscar el momento adecuado para la declaración, Pero ¿qué puede ser? —pensó Poppy caminando de un lado a otro, hasta que se detuvo con una idea en mente. —¿Y si hacemos una fiesta?

—¿Una fiesta? ¿Y con qué motivo?

—No sé, pero Astrid dijo que sus escamas se cayeron después del Snoggletog ¿no? Tal vez una fiesta mueva más las emociones de ambos.

—Entiendo, pero repito ¿con qué motivo?

—Me pregunto ¿si el herrero tendrá otro festejo como el Snoggletog?

—No lo sabremos si no se lo preguntamos, déjame ese trabajo a mí, creo que se quién me puede ayudar. —se frotó Branch las manos pensando en cierto dragón.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

—¡¿Qué tú quieres qué?! —exclamó Toothless.

—Quiero que me ayudes a saber si el herrero tendrá otra festividad como el Snoggletog, que gran festividad esa ¿no? —explicó Branch con nerviosismo.

—Bueno sí, fue muy especial, ese día nació mi hijo… y lo que hizo Hiccup en conjunto con ustedes estuvo genial. Pero ¿por qué te interesa saber más?

—Ah… bueno es que…

—Me ocultas algo…—acusó el dragón con sus enormes ojos.

—Eh… bueno cómo te digo…

—¿Es por esa BestiAstrid? O ¿me equivoco?

—Ush… para que te digo que no, sí es así… pero ¿tu dijiste una vez que la ayudarías no? ¿Dónde quedó esa promesa? —regañó el troll.

—Calma pequeñín, sé lo que dije, no me retracto, sólo que me alejé un poco después de mi unión con Stormfly… y pensé que ellos estaban bien. —explicó el dragón más calmado.

—En parte sí, pero a la vez no… ¡es difícil de explicar! En fin… ¿entonces me ayudarías? —exclamó el pequeño sin entrar en mucho en detalles.

Toothless resopló.

—Se lo debo a BestiAstrid por cuidar bien de mis amigos, de mi hijo y dragona… así que…. —admitió como no queriendo. —Lo haré…

—Qué bien, ¿cuándo crees que puedas informarnos?

—Esta misma tarde. —aseguró el dragón.

.

.

Con la nueva misión que tenía encargada, Toothless fue al encuentro con Hiccup, quien como siempre esperaba en el taller para poder colocarle toda la montura que usaban para que pudiera volar.

El dragón era directo, iría al grano y le preguntaría por una festividad que tuvieran los humanos de su pueblo; sin embargo, cuando llegó a la herrería encontró a su amigo como en los días anteriores, ausente, pensativo y nostálgico.

¿Sería por BestiAstrid? ¿O por alguien más? ¿o sólo era que Hiccup pensaba demasiado? Toothless se sentía intrigado y preocupado, el herrero después de todo era su mejor amigo y lo que le pasara le importaba demasiado, incluso más que a Astrid, creyó.

—Hey Hiccup, mi amigo! ¿estás listo para el vuelo? —llamó sutilmente para despertarlo.

—¡Ah, Toothless!... eh… claro que sí. —despertó este en un sobresalto y se bajó de su asiento para recibirlo. —Pero antes quisiera hacer algo, ¿podría?

—Sí, por supuesto…

Toothless se extrañó de aquella petición, pero más cuándo Hiccup empezó a tomar medidas de la aleta de su cola.

—Mmm… ¿qué haces?

Hiccup rio.

—Sólo una idea para una nueva prótesis… ¿te interesaría?

—Sí…claro. ¿qué tendría de diferente con la actual?

—Ya lo verás… si es que logró acabarla.

Hiccup no entró en detalles y siguió tomando medidas y notas. Viendo que podía perderlo en su arduo trabajo Toothless se apresuró con su misión.

—Oye Hiccup… ¿recuerdas la fiesta de Snoggletog que hiciste para nosotros?

—Sí, ¿qué hay con eso? —respondió este concentrado en sus notas y diseños.

—Bueno, me preguntaba si tendrías una festividad igual… es decir, de dónde vienes ¿tienen otras festividades?

—Mmm… no, en realidad no, en muchos sentidos la mayor parte de la gente es muy áspera, el Snoggletog lo celebran muy apenas.

—Entiendo. —resopló Toothless para sus adentros.

—¿Por qué el interés amigo?

—Ah… es que… aquí fue muy especial, es decir… mi hijo nació ese día y ¡hey! En dos días cumplirá dos meses humanos. —recordó con felicidad.

—¡Es cierto! —concordó Hiccup de la misma forma dejando de lado las notas. —¿Cuánto equivaldría en años dragones?

—Mmm… alrededor de cinco años, creo… no estoy seguro.

—Es muy pequeño como quiera. —sonrió Hiccup volviendo a los apuntes. —Yo también en unos días cumpliré años.

—¡Eh…! ¡cumples años! ¿cuántos? —preguntó Toothless sorprendido, no esperaba para nada esa clase de información.

—22 años amigo, y no quiero saber cuánto equivaldrían en años dragones porque de seguro son muchos. —dijo con una risita.

—Oh… y eh... ¿y lo celebran de algún modo eso de los aniversarios de nacimiento en tu pueblo?

—En realidad no, solo les damos las gracias a los dioses que nos hayan permitido "sobrevivir" otro año. —explicó riendo. —¿Y ustedes?

—Eh… como te digo, creo que con los dragones es lo mismo. —admitió el dragón, ya que generalmente los dragones hacían una oración por haber sobrevivido otro año, aunque era más que nada con alegría.

Sin embargo, sabía que los trolls era una cosa diferente, lo sabía por la cantidad de invitaciones rechazadas por parte de Branch: los trolls festejaban de otra manera los aniversarios de vida. Tal vez eso podría ayudar de alguna manera.

—Listo amigo, ya terminé. —avisó Hiccup ocultando sus apuntes. —¿Listo para el vuelo?

—Eh… sí. —asintió este con su sonrisita chimuela, era ahora o nunca. —Hiccup, ¿en cuántos días cumplirás años?

.

.

.

Ese mismo día por la tarde.

—¡Siete días! —exclamaron Poppy y Branch después del informe de Toothless.

—Sí, no le entendí muy bien lo que me explicó de un día que se agrega más al año lunar o algo así, total, su cumpleaños es en siete días.

—¿Un cumpleaños? —suspiró Poppy. —Es excelente y definitivamente le haremos una fiesta al herrero al estilo troll.

—Me lo imaginaba, ustedes locos tiene festividades por todo. —rodó Toothless sus ojos.

—¡Oh vamos! En nuestras fiestas de cumpleaños celebramos la vida de los trolls y damos obsequios al cumpleañero, ¿no te gustaría darle algo a Hiccup? Es tu amigo, ¿no? —insinuó la princesa.

Toothless se sobresaltó pensante, y lo consideró, era cierto, Hiccup desde que había llegado a la isla no había hecho más que ayudar, por lo que creía que se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo y el aprecio de todos.

—Tienes… tienes razón. —admitió con dificultad.

—¡Está excelente! —saltó Poppy. —Está decidido haremos una fiesta de cumpleaños para Hiccup, así Astrid podrá decirle lo siente y de pasó todos lo festejamos. Toothless ¿crees que puedas distraerlo durante estos días? Siete días es muy poco tiempo para una gran fiesta.

—Ush… está bien, pero sólo lo hago por él y a esa BestiAstrid díganle que más vale que no lo arruine, mira que les estamos poniendo todo en bandeja de plata para que salga con sus tontadas.

—Por supuesto, le pasaré el mensaje. —sonrió la cómplice Poppy.

—Entonces hay que avisarle de una buena vez, supongo que como todos va a querer darle un obsequio especial al herrero. —creyó Branch.

—Por supuesto. ¡Gracias Toothless! ¡Andando amigo!

Poppy se fue dando saltitos en compañía de Branch rumbo a la torre del castillo, dejando a Toothless un poco fastidiado, pero también pensativo, era el cumpleaños de Hiccup y los trolls daban regalos. ¿él que clase de regalo le podría dar?

.

.

Al siguiente día, faltando sólo seis días para el cumpleaños de Hiccup. Poppy y Branch se apresuraron a buscar a Astrid, la noche anterior no habían podido comunicarle su idea puesto que la bestia ya se encontraba cenando con el cumpleañero y luego más tarde ya no dieron con ella en la torre por lo que acordaron buscarla al día siguiente.

Siendo el día siguiente, nuevamente Branch y Poppy se encontraban haciendo el maratón hasta la habitación de la torre más alta, pero a diferencia de muchos otros días, Astrid no se encontraba haciendo vigilancia.

—¿Dónde estará esa niña?

—Ay no sé Poppy, pero creo que si vuelvo a subir corriendo todas las escaleras de la torre me va a dar algo. —dijo el cansado Branch.

—Descansa lo que puedas, porque tenemos que seguir buscándola, queda seis días para la fiesta de Hiccup y ella tiene que ayudarnos y también debe pensar en lo que va a decirle y a regalarle.

—¿Pero ¿cómo la encontraremos?

La princesa troll pensó, necesitaría la ayuda de un buen rastreador.

.

.

—¿Qué si he visto a Astrid? —preguntó Stormfly mientras cuidaba junto con otras dragonas las lecciones de nado que estaban teniendo los pequeños.

—Sí, desde ayer en la cena no la vemos, y en estos momentos no se encuentra en la torre.

—Eso es extraño. —miró la nadder hacia la ventana de la torre la cual cada día se envolvía más entre las enredaderas de rosas.

—¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos? Eres una dragona rastreadora, pero si no puedes se lo pediremos a Kaiser.

La dragona miró en ese momento al lobo, quien desde el nacimiento de los pequeños de dragones también fungía como un niñero que gustaba de contar sus anécdotas de lobo vegetariano y sus anhelos de volar a los dragoncitos.

—Creo que puedo acompañarlos, sólo le avisaré a Pihc.

Los trolls festejaron el poder tener la ayuda de la dragona, mientras tanto Stormfly se dirigió al estanque donde su hijo revoleteaba con sus amigos. (los hijos de Hookfang)

—Pihc, mamá tiene que hacer una misión para la reina. ¿Podrías quedarte aquí? Kaiser y las hadas te cuidarán.

—¿Qué clase de misión mamá? —salió el curioso dragón del agua.

—Una importante misión. Algo que ayudará a la reina.

—¿Qué cosa mamá? ¿La reina Astrid tiene algún problema?

—No. Pihc, ya lo sabrás por lo pronto vuelve al agua, tu padre te pondrá a prueba después.

Viendo que no podría sacarle más información a su progenitora el pequeño dragón regresó al estanque, pero una vez que su madre se fue siguió intrigado, ¿qué era eso que ocultaban los mayores?

.

.

Con la ayuda de los dotes rastreadores de la dragona, Branch y Poppy dieron con una ubicación en las afueras del castillo. Algo muy extraño para ellos ya que Astrid generalmente no salía salvo que tuvieran que hacer una expedición, siendo la última cuando fue la época de apareamiento de los dragones.

—Este lugar se me hace conocido. —observó la nadder alrededor del bosque.

—Ya lo creo, aquí es donde acampamos la ultima vez. —observó Poppy las rocas que el herrero había puesto para hacer la fogata. —Pero ¿dónde estará Astrid?

—Creo que saber dónde.

Stormfly se internó al bosque siendo seguida por trolls, la nadder los guio en dirección al rio, aquel lugar donde la dragona en compañía de su dragón escuchó la platica de Hiccup y Astrid acerca de los bebés.

—Oh, miren… ahí está Astrid. —observó Poppy a lo lejos.

La bestia se encontraba exactamente en lugar donde había tenido la charla con el herrero, y tal como esa vez se encontraba sentada abrazando a sus piernas, la diferencia de aquella vez es que ahora su única compañía era una hoja de papel.

—Astrid…—llamó Stormfly saliendo del escondite.

La bestia se sobresaltó y se giró para ver a los recién llegados.

—Stormfly, Poppy, Branch… ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Pues ¿qué parece? Te estamos buscando, hay algo que debemos decirte. —respondió Poppy.

Astrid asintió y se puso de pie para escuchar las nuevas, ocultando por detrás de su mano el pedazo de papel que desde el día anterior llevaba con ella. Quería mostrársela al experto en el amor, pero cuando Poppy le dijo sobre lo del cumpleaños de Hiccup y su idea de hacerle una fiesta y aprovechar la ocasión para la declaración, hizo que Astrid dudara de lo que había escrito en el papel y en sí de toda la idea de declararse.

—Ay no, ¿qué debemos hacer?

—Bueno, ya te dije Astrid… haremos una fiesta. ¿no crees que Hiccup se la merezca? —preguntó Poppy a su aturdida amiga.

—Por supuesto, él se merece toda la felicidad… pero… —vio de forma insegura su papel. —No puedo decírselo, no aun… es que no puedo.

—¡¿Cómo qué no?! —regañó Branch. —Ya le dijimos que si no podía hablar lo escribiera. ¡¿Lo hizo?!

Astrid tragó saliva, era la primera vez que se sentía intimidada por un pequeño troll, pero no podía mostrarle lo que había escrito, era demasiado tonto a su parecer lo que había puesto.

—¿Es ese papel? —insinuó Branch señalando lo que tenía en la mano.

—Ah… yo… bueno.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Es que… está muy feo, no creo que lo que escribí sea suficiente. —respondió esta arrugando el pedazo de papel.

—Ay vamos, Astrid cualquier cosa sería buena en este momento. ¿Déjanos verlo? —pidió Poppy.

La bestia resopló y con pesar entregó el papel mal doblado a los pequeños.

—Esta la letra muy fea, hace mucho que no escribía.

—De eso ya no dimos cuenta. —refunfuñó Branch empezando a leer en silencio con el entrecejo fruncido.

Poppy se le juntó para leer lo que decía el papel, y tanto la expresión de ella, así como el entrecejo de Branch se fue suavizando conforme leían el papel, hasta que sus facciones denotaron demasiado sorpresa.

—¿Está mal? —preguntó Astrid preocupada de que los pequeños no hicieran comentario alguno.

Poppy y Branch terminaron la lectura boquiabiertos, mientras que Stormfly y la bestia esperaban expectantes.

—Bueno, es que cómo decirlo. —rio Poppy con nerviosismo.

—Ay dios, lo sabía… está todo mal, ahora debo hacerlo de nuevo.

—¡No, claro que no! —detuvo rápidamente Branch. —Lo que quiso decir Poppy es que… dios, lo que escribió…

—Son… unos sentimientos muy hermosos. —sinceró Poppy sorprendida. —la verdad no tenía idea de cuánto amabas a Hiccup y lo que sientes por él.

—¿Entonces está bien?

—Astrid, son tus sentimientos, si tú los plasmaste así, nada puede estar mal. —comentó la nadder que, aunque ignoraba lo que decía el papel sabía que debía de tratarse de algo muy especial

—Stormfly tiene razón, y de hecho ¿sabes? —saltó Poppy. —¡Creo que hasta podría ser una canción!

—¡¿una canción?! —exclamaron todos, Astrid en especial que azuló más de pies a cabeza.

—Así es. Ya hasta tengo la melodía en mi mente, ¡anda! ¿qué tal si le cantas esto al herrero como regalo de cumpleaños?!

—Poppy ¿qué no ves que muy apenas lo pudo escribir? ¡¿Y tú quieres que cante?! —refutó el amargado.

—Decir, escribir, cantar… si me lo preguntan lo último es lo más fácil. Lo sé por experiencia.

—Poppy, no gracias… yo no canto. —rechazó Astrid entre dientes.

—Todo el mundo puede y te lo probaré.

La rosa entonces sacó de entre su cabello un libro llamado "Lo grandes éxitos de los trolls", y a un pequeño papelito lo hizo rápidamente un gran papel cuyo contenido era toda la letra de una canción. "Ojos de ángel" se llamaba.

—Ten toma esto, apréndetelo en lo que yo vuelvo.

—¡Espera! ¡¿qué?! —replicó esta.

—Tú sólo léelo. —Pidió la rosada subiendo en Stormfly. —Amiga, vamos por el resto del equipo conquista.

—A la orden. —sonrió la nadder expectante de lo que fuera a pasar, pues en algo concordaba con Poppy, era hora de Astrid saliera de su zona de confort para atreverse a hacer cosas nuevas tal como ella lo había hecho.

—¡Poppy, Stormfly! ¡Esperen! —siguió llamando Astrid, pero fue inútil, estas se fueron dejándola junto con el gruñón de Branch. —¿Ahora qué hacemos?

El troll resopló con cansancio.

—Por lo que sé, Reina Astrid, sólo quedan de dos: la primera, darle la razón a Poppy o dos: demostrarle que se equivoca. Por lo pronto lea la canción, no pasa de que no pueda cantar y ya…—dijo cabizbajo.

Astrid tembló de solo pensarlo, ¿ella cantando? Ni en sus sueños más tenebrosos se veía haciendo eso, pero de seguro Poppy insistiría día y noche y eso no le permitiría concentrarse en lo que de verdad era importante.

.

.

Pasados unos minutos, el revoloteo de las alas de un dragón sacudió el área donde Astrid y Branch esperaban, Stormfly y Poppy habían traído a todo el equipo, donde estaba incluido todo el sequito de trolls, Lavander, Bo y hasta Sir Allard los había acompañado.

—¡Ya nos contaron Astrid! ¿Qué vas a cantarle una canción al lindo herrero? —preguntó la entusiasmada Lavander.

—Aun no es algo viable. —respondió Astrid entre dientes.

—Así es, primero debemos saber si esta señorita es capaz de cantar. —comentó Poppy preparando a toda la banda.

—Créeme que no seré capaz.

—Y yo digo que sí, pero hagamos la prueba, yo junto con Lavander y demás trolls cantaremos.

—¡sí, que sí! —aplaudieron Lavander y Cooper al mismo tiempo.

—¡Oigan! ¿Y nosotros qué? —preguntó Bo, señalándose, así como al fantasma y a Branch.

—Serán los jueces, ¿a menos que Branch también quiera cantar? —insinuó Poppy con una sonrisita.

—Yo pasó, pero seré juez yo les diré si la reina canta horrible o no.

—Lo mismo, tengo buen oído para detectar las horribles voces. —presumió Bo.

Sir Allard asintió aparentemente opinando lo mismo.

Aquellos comentarios ciertamente molestaron a Astrid. ¿Acaso por ser una fea bestia también suponía que debía cantar horrible? Les demostraría a esos tres que se equivocaban, pronto la inocente idea de cantar sus sentimientos se volvió como un reto y con más afán leyó la hoja de Poppy le había dado.

—Astrid… ¿estás bien? —detectó Poppy cierta aura roja alrededor de su amiga.

—Sí, yo se los demostraré. —gruñó furiosa.

—Ay que rara… pero está bien, ya vamos a comenzar, Lavander y yo empezaremos, tu seguirás a partir del segundo coro en adelante, y Astrid, para que esto funcione debes pensar que le cantas esto al herrero, imagínate como si alguien te lo quisiera quitar y tu única forma de retenerlo es cantando.

—¡¿qué dijiste?! —se azuló Astrid olvidándose de su reto personal, pero Poppy ya no la escuchó ya que se puso en posición para cantar.

—en 1, en 2..

Antes de que se terminara la cuenta regresiva, Astrid se volvió hacia el papel con la letra, no sabiendo qué hacer… ¿qué le había dicho Poppy que debía de hacer?

—Descuide reina, aquí estamos para ayudarla. —escuchó decir en la superficie a Cooper, quien junto con los demás trolls corearan con ella. —Y empezamos.

—¡a las tres! —gritó Poppy.

Pronto los trolls alrededor de Astrid comenzaron a cantar.

"Ah, ah, hermosos ojos de ángel, que bonitos"

"ah, ah, no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos"

"ah, hermosos ojos de ángel, ah"

El coro inicial terminó, Astrid estaba más que confundida, hasta que tomó su papel y leyó lo que seguía. era el turno de Poppy y Lavander.

"El otro día, estaba paseando"

"Por alrededor del rio"

"Y lo vi"

"Con una hermosa joven"

"Y la forma en que la miró"

"Me hizo temblar"

"Porque esa era forma en que él me solía ver…"

"Y pensé, tal vez debía acercarme y presentarme"

"ah, ah… arriesgarme a jugar este juego"

La letra de la canción pronto le quitó la ansiedad a Astrid por cometer errores a pasar a un estado de inseguridad; sin querer, recordó a la tal Liris, el antiguo amor de Hiccup, esa chica que él aseguraba ya no amar, pero al imaginar a esa chica que ni siquiera conocía junto con su Hiccup le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero así como decía la canción tenía que arriesgar todo o no sabría lo que le depararía el futuro.

"Ver a esos hermosos ojos de ángel"

"Con una sola mirada te hipnotiza"

"Y él tomará tu corazón y tú deberás pagar el precio"

"Verás esos ojos de ángel, y pensarás que estás en el paraíso"

"No mires tan profundamente en esos ojos de ángel, no, no, no"

Los jueces tanto los que cantaban, quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar el leve canto de la reina, que ida un poco de la realidad parecía susurrarle melódicamente a la nada, pero lo que alcanzaban a escuchar le pareció precioso, Astrid tenía una hermosa voz, como la de un ángel, como solía decir la abuela de Branch.

Pero parecía un canto triste, precisamente lo que buscaba Poppy, sabía que Astrid reaccionaba a esa clase de sentimientos de perdida, era con lo que siempre había vivido su amiga y eso mismo solía motivarla.

—¡Astrid sigue! —alentó cuando terminó el segundo coro.

Y muy por dentro de la imaginación de la bestia, esta se vio interviniendo entre Hiccup y la chica Liris, y la única manera de explicar aquella intervención era mediante el canto, tiró el papel con la letra y se olvidó completamente de todo.

"A veces, cuando me encuentro sola en mi torre"

"Pienso en ti, y en todo lo que podemos ser"

"Y me duele recordar aquellos días cuando pensé que podía vivir sin ti y sin nadie"

"Y pensaba:"

"¿por qué debe ser este modo?""

"En lo más profundo de mi corazón, todo me lastimaba"

"ah ah ahora añoro que seas tú él que me salve"

—Eso no viene en la canción. —leyó Lavander su papel

—Amigos, está improvisando… ¡Hay que ayudarla! —motivó Poppy ante la atónita e incrédula cara de los jueces, cuyos oídos determinaron que la voz de la reina era la más dulce y angelical voz que jamás habían escuchado, pero quedaron aún más sorprendidos cuando esta comenzó a bailar alrededor de todo el espacio.

"Mirar a esos ojos verdes de ángel te hipnotizan"

"Él tomó mi corazón"

"Y con gusto pago el precio"

"Mirar a sus ojos verdes de ángel me hace sentir en el paraíso"

"Me llevan de la tierra al cielo"

"No me importa si veo la profundidad de sus ojos"

"Me vuelve loca tus ojos de ángel"

"Tú tomaste mi corazón y con gusto pago el precio"

"Mirar a esos ojos verdes de ángel te hipnotizan"

"Él tomó mi corazón"

"Y con gusto pago el precio"

"Mirar a sus ojos verdes de ángel me hace sentir en el paraíso"

"Me llevan de la tierra al cielo esos ojos"

"No me importa si veo la profundidad de sus ojos. Oh no, no, no"

"Ah, ah, hermosos ojos de ángel, que bonitos"

"ah, ah, no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos"

"ah, hermosos ojos de ángel, ah"

Y de repente unos aplausos, Astrid abrió sus ojos y la imagen de Hiccup siéndole reciproco y ya sin la compañía de la tal Liris se desvaneció ante sus ojos, se vio en medio del bosque siendo alabada por todas las criaturas que la acompañaban.

De repente se sintió muy avergonzada y su piel se azuló más tanto que ahora casi era como de color negro.

—¡Astrid, eso fue hermoso! Y tienes una hermosa voz. —aclamó Stormfly maravillada.

—La más bella que jamás haya escuchado. —siguió Poppy sin poder dejar de aplaudir.

—Sí, perece que su terrorífica apariencia lo compensa con la voz. —opinó Bo, aunque luego se arrepintió por la mirada de desprecio que le lanzó Lavander. —Lo siento.

—¿En serio?... —respiró la bestia aun sin creer lo que acababa de hacer.

—Ojalá existiera un dispositivo para grabar las voces o las canciones para que te pudieras escuchar hermana. —opinó Cooper dando saltitos.

—Odio admitirlo, pero es la verdad y como diría mi abuela, usted reina canta como los ángeles o las valkirias como ustedes humanos suelen decirles. —juzgó Branch.

Astrid suspiró con las escamas erizadas por lo nervios, sin embargo, al haber cantado parte de sus sentimientos la liberó de cierta presión que recaía sobre ella, tal vez Poppy tenía razón, tal vez en lugar de decirle a Hiccup lo que sentía o escribírselo se lo debía cantar.

—Y bien reina Astrid… ¿en qué piensas? —interrumpió Lavander.

—¡Ya lo decidí! —exclamó con alivio. —Amigos, ¡le cantaré mis sentimientos a Hiccup!

Todos, a excepción, de Branch celebraron la decisión de esta y pronto se reunieron en circulo pues había mucho que hacer; desde poner adecuadamente los sentimientos de Astrid en una melodía, preparar la fiesta de Hiccup y por último librarse de la maldición y vivir felices por siempre.

—Branch… ¿no te unes al equipo? —preguntó Poppy al único que se había mantenido apartado de los alegres planes de los demás.

El troll resopló.

—Felicidades Poppy, volviste a la reina a tu lado feliz y rosado.

—No fue nada. —se auto halagó la princesa.

—Sólo espero que todo salga como tu quieres o será muy doloroso para ella. —señaló a la animada bestia.

—Ay Branch… no seas tan negativo, en este punto ¿qué es lo que podría pasar?

.

.

Mientras tanto, alejado de todos los habitantes del castillo y las conspiraciones de amor, Hiccup se encontraba trabajando arduamente en un nuevo proyecto: un artefacto con la forma de la aleta de Toothless, mientras que en la otra mesa reposaban los planos de un barco.

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas: desde que salió el nuevo Album de Mamma mia ¡Here we go again! Estoy traumada con la canción de angels ayes, así como de otra en la que estará inspirada los sentimientos de Astrid. En sí todo el álbum está genial, la película mmm más o menos, tiene muchos errores argumentales, pero está pasable.**

 **Ojo: "En este punto ¿qué podría pasar?" como Spoiler sólo diré que la confianza de Poppy ,sin saberlo, pende de un hilo XD.**

 **Reviews :D**

 **Aki: queda poquito para que los planes malévolos de todos salgan a la luz, y también pues para que pasen las tragedias que van con la película de la bella y la bestia. Saludos.**

 **Aglae: Leí sobre la hipotermia antes de escribir y si vi algo de eso, pero como no quería extenderlo pensé: neee son nordicos, aguantan un poco más XDD, para que fuera un poco más rápido. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: que Hiccup se vaya es algo inevitable, en ese aspecto si seguiré lo que pasa en la bella y la bestia. Saludos.**

 **Sorakinomoto:muchas gracias, espero te guste la actualización.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos nos seguimos leyendo, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **23 de septiembre de 2018**


	27. Sospechosos preparativos

**Que rápido pasa el tiempo, no puedo creer que casi un mes actualicé esto, pero andaba bloqueada y con miles cosas que hacer, espero ya poder actualizar esta, porque le queda tan poco como para dejarla detenida.**

 **En fin, si alguien sigue vivo por ahí que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 26.**

 **Sospechosos preparativos.**

 **.**

 **Cinco días para la fiesta.**

Un nuevo y fresco día reposaba sobre la mítica isla, a pesar de que ya no nevaba el aire seguía teniendo ese toque invernal que hacía que muchas criaturas optaran por refugiarse en sus escondites o era la excusa para poder tener algunos momentos de pereza; claro está que, para algunos, el dormir todo el día no era un estilo de vida y desde muy tempranas horas estaban listos para lo que pudiera acontecer en el día.

Como todas las mañanas antes del alba Hiccup, Pihc y Toothless salieron a su rutinario vuelo matutino por los alrededores de la isla, primero dando algunas volteretas sin sentido por los alrededores del castillo hasta que sin notarlo poco a poco se alejaron hacia los bordes fronterizos de la isla.

Desde que el furia nocturna había averiguado sobre el aniversario de nacimiento del herrero se la pasaba distraído y pensante, pues aun no tenía fijado qué clase de obsequio le podría dar a su tan especial amigo humano. Tan distraído iba que pronto salió de los bordes de la isla y comenzó a volar hacía el nombrado "más allá".

—Papá… Ya nos alejamos mucho, ¿no crees? —preguntó el pequeño dragón cuando vio que por debajo de ellos no había más que océano. —Hiccup… dile algo.

Pich se volvió hacia el silencioso herrero que hasta ese momento notó que estaba tan pensante como lo estaba su padre, pues la mirada la tenía perdida en algún punto izquierdo del cielo, no comprendió como aquellos dos podían estar coordinando el vuelo si ambos iban distraídos.

—Ay no puede ser ¡HICCUP! ¡Papá, te estoy hablando! ¿Me escuchas? ¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ HAZME CASO!

El tremendo grito del dragoncito hizo que tanto Toothless como Hiccup despertaran de su letargo, y no sólo eso, que se desincronizara el vuelo, tanto, que casi los tripulantes caían al abismo.

—¡Ay Hijo, que susto! ¿Por qué gritas así? —regañó el furia una vez que logró nuevamente el equilibrio.

Pich resopló echando humo por la nariz.

—Porque te estoy hablando, pero ni HICCUP ni TÚ me prestan atención.

—Eh… lo siento Pich. —se rascó el herrero su cabello con vergüenza, pues no se había dado cuenta que nuevamente se había sumido en sus pensamientos. —¿Y qué es lo que se te ofrece? ¿Quieres practicar tu vuelo a esta altura?

—Ush… se ve que ni atención me prestaron. —resopló el dragón tal cual Toothless lo hacía cuando se molestaba. — Le decía a mi papá que ya nos alejamos mucho y la reina Astrid dijo QUE NO DEBÍAMOS HACERLO. ¡¿LO RECUERDAN?!

—Oh… es cierto. —se giró el muchacho para ver que tanto se habían alejado de la isla.

—Ush…a mí me da igual lo que diga esa BestiAstrid, yo voy a donde quiera. —bufó el dragón mayor.

—Toothless no digas eso…—pidió Hiccup. —Astrid muy amablemente me pidió que no nos alejáramos mucho porque se preocupa, no quisiera disgustarla desobedeciendo.

El furia nocturna rodó sus ojos con fastidio, como siempre su amigo defendiendo a la BestiAstrid.

—¿Toothless?

—Está bien. —gruñó. — Si ustedes lo quieren… volvamos antes de que BestiAstrid explote como un volcán.

—Que cosas dices. —rio el herrero fijando su vista al horizonte. —¡Oh, miren! El sol ya se está levantando.

Los dragones se giraron para presenciar tal espectáculo, y como siempre no podían evitar quedar fascinados; en especial Hiccup que muy por dentro de su corazón sentía que muy pronto ya no podría admirarlo, no al menos de esa manera.

—Saben ¿qué? Toothless, Pihc…

—¿Qué? —respondieron ambos dragones al unisonó.

—Creo que ustedes, los dragones, son magníficos…—sonrió sin quitar su vista del ascendente sol. —A veces me gustaría poder ser como un dragón y tener mis propias alas para volar.

—Gracias Hiccup. —se acurrucó Pihc con él. —Y yo creo que tú eres increíble, eres nuestro mejor amigo ¿no, papá?

—Por supuesto. —Asintió Toothless pensante, pues los anhelos y sueños de su amigo pronto le trajeron una idea en mente, aunque para eso necesitaría un poco, o más bien, mucha, mucha ayuda de aquellos dos.

.

.

—¡¿Qué tú quieres qué?! —exclamó la rosada dejando caer algunos adornos unas cosas que llevaba en brazos.

—Que me ayuden a hacer un traje especial para Hiccup, que no sé… ¿lo haga volar? —balbuceó el furia nocturna para evitar que los dragones de alrededor y por supuesto el herrero escucharan.

—¡Un momento, alto ahí dragón! ¿Qué nos viste cara de modistas? —reclamó Branch.

—No, pero es una idea rara que se me vino a la mente.

—¿Qué clase de idea? —comenzó Poppy a tomar apuntes.

—No sé, cuando le pregunté despistadamente a Hiccup si era posible que un humano volara él respondió:

" _Amigo, yo había pensado en hacer un traje de vuelo con alas y toda la cosa, debo estar muy loco no creo que funcione."_

—Pero yo me lo imaginé; no sé… raramente como BestiAstrid, así todo lleno de escamas de color negro por supuesto, pero con unas alas así como las mías. —explicó extendiendo sus alas.

—Oh, sí… podría ser una clase de armadura…—ideó Poppy sin dejar los apuntes.

—Una armadura… ¿estás loca? ¿No escuchaste que, así como BestiAstrid pero con alas? —refutó Toothless.

—¡Sí, precisamente eso! por ejemplo… observa. —Extendió la pequeña sus apuntes dando a mostrar todo un boceto profesional de una armadura color negro con alas y hasta con casco.

—Wow…eres buena, creo que hasta parecería un BestiHiccup.

—¿Verdad que sí? Seda y Satín son buenas maestras, pero en fin… creo que me agrada la idea, en especial porque creo que así Astrid y Hiccup podrían ser… ya sabes, así como iguales… ¡ay Toothless, eres tan lindo!

—Ay, no me digas así, y por supuesto que no lo hago por BestiAstrid, piensa lo que quieras. —pidió con una mueca de repulsión. —Entonces… ¿me ayudarán?

—Claro que sí, ¿Branch?

—¿Un traje de dragón, para un muchacho raro? Creo que es aceptable…

—¡Qué bien! Entonces para darle mis escamas. —empezó a sacudirse Toothless como un perro remojado, dejando caer muchas de sus oscuras escamas.

—Ay, tranquilo muchacho, con calma…—pidió Poppy. —Le pediré ayuda a las gemelas, creo que es trabajo para ellas, y también creo que necesitaremos más escamas. —pensó al ver las pocas escamas que se le habían caído al dragón.

—uh… ya lo resolveré…—dijo este apenado. —Pero entonces ¡ya quedó! Espero a esas gemelas para que me ayuden. —se alejó el furia presuroso a conseguir más escamas.

—Ese Toothless es todo un caso. —susurró Branch pensante.

—Creo que en el fondo quiere mucho a Hiccup y desea a ayudar a Astrid y… ¡AY NO PUEDE SER!

—¡Ay, por los trolls! Poppy ¿ahora porqué gritas así?

—Es que, no lo había pensado… ¿Astrid cómo se vestirá?

.

.

.

—¿Qué qué me pondré? —preguntó Astrid mientras ayudaba con otros ornamentos que junto con los trolls, el hada, el gnomo y fantasma hacían a las orillas del rio donde también practicaban la canción de declaración.

—Sí, ¿ya tienes algo? —preguntó Poppy ansiosa.

La bestia se miró la ropa que en ese momento llevaba, botas de hombre (pues sus pies eran enormes) medias, un trapo alrededor de su cintura para asemejar una falda que llegaba a mitad de sus rodillas con su cola enrollada alrededor de esta, una blusa roja sin magas, sus hombreras viejas de metal y no podía faltar su vieja capa.

—Esto o algo parecido.

—¡NOOOO! En el nombre de la moda ¡noooooooooo! —gritó Copper pendiente de la conversación.

—¡Copper tiene razón! ¿Astrid, acaso estás loca? —exclamó Lavander espantada.

—Pero no tengo nada más…—explicó Astrid asustada con aquellas reacciones.

—Lo que imaginaba. —se sobó Poppy el entrecejo. —No te preocupes Astrid querida, deja ese problema en manos de las gemelas.

—¿Las gemelas?

En ese momento dos saltarinas trolls unidas por el cabello cayeron como bufanda alrededor del cuello de la reina con una cinta de medir.

—¡Uy, la reina tiene muy buenos hombros! —dijo una de estas mientras tomaba apuntes

—¡¿Qué?! —se azuló Astrid de la vergüenza.

—Sí y ¡Pechito resaltado! —admiró la otra igualmente tomando apuntes.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Traserito levantado! —exclamaron las dos bajando hacia la parte trasera.

—¡¿QUÉÉ?!

—Piernas largas y firmes.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!

—Ay, no…Que horribles botas.

—Ouh…

—¡No se preocupe Reina Astrid! —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo. —¡Nosotros, Satin y Seda haremos de usted una verdadera reina!

Las gemelas se zafaron de entre las piernas de la reina de un salto siendo alabadas por la mayor parte de los trolls que los acompañaban; mientras que Astrid se permitía respirar del bochorno interno que estas le habían ocasionado, pero tan pronto pasó, vio que aquellas dos singulares trolls estaban cuchicheando con la entusiasta Poppy, Copper y Lavander.

—Eh… Poppy, chicos… ¿podría saber qué tienen planeado hacer? —preguntó precavidamente.

—Ay no te preocupes Astrid, como dijeron las gemelas te haremos ver como una reina. —guiñó la rosada.

—Pfff… es imposible con ella. ¿no? —se dirigió la bestia hacia el amargado y nadder que estaban también en el lugar.

—Sí. —asintieron Branch y Stormfly al mismo tiempo.

—Pero así siempre ha sido ella. —justificó la nadder.

—Por cierto, Stormfly ¿no deberías ir con Pihc? —preguntó Astrid retomando el trabajo de los adornos. —Por causa de la preparación de la fiesta casi no estás con él.

—No te preocupes, él está bien, disfruta tomar las clases de supervivencia con sus amigos y también sabe que estoy en una misión importante. —respondió la feliz nadder.

.

.

.

—Oye Pihc, tu mamá casi ya no viene a verte mientras entrenamos. —comentó Rojo mientras sus hermanos hacían carreritas junto con todos los demás dragones, parte del entrenamiento de las hadas.

—Dice… que… está… en… una misión ¡importante! —explicó el agitado dragoncito, pues siendo muy pequeño tenía que triplicar esfuerzos para alcanzar a los demás.

—¿Qué clase de misión? —preguntó Verde.

—No… sé… pero me intriga. —respondió deteniéndose. —Dice que es importante lo que está haciendo junto con la reina y que algún día "cuando sea grande" lo entenderé, pero, … no creo poder esperar a que eso suceda. —susurró viendo hacia la salida de la guardería del dragón, como la llamaban, y la cual era custodiada por Kaiser y un par de hadas.

.

.

 **Cuatro días para la fiesta.**

La misma y nada aburrida rutina de todos los días, Hiccup, Pihc y Toothless salieron a su usual vuelo matutino, sin embargo, el furia nocturna ahora lo hizo presurosamente, voló de sur a norte a gran velocidad y en menos de una hora ya estaban de regreso en el castillo.

—Oye… eso fue demasiado rápido. —se extrañó Hiccup bajando de Toothless junto con Pihc.

—Sí, papá ¿qué onda? Casi ni lo disfrutamos.

—Lo siento hijo, Hiccup… tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Pihc ve con tu mamá… Hiccup… tú… ve a ver… ¡si ya puso el gronckle! —ordenó mientras corría a la parte trasera del castillo.

—Eso fue extraño. —se rascó el herrero el cabello.

—Demasiado extraño, ¿qué le pasará?

—¡Oh, Pihc ya volvieron!

El dragoncito y el herrero se giraron hacia aquella que les había hablado, era Stormfly que, junto con Astrid, quien llevaba una enorme caja de madera en brazos, caminaban hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¡Mamá! —corrió el dragoncito con la nadder, que feliz, lo recibió con las alas abiertas.

Sin embargo, Astrid quedó paralizada desde su lugar pues no esperaba el regreso de su querido herrero tan rápido, y menos que la sorprendiera con el contrabando de por medio.

—Astrid, déjame ayudarte con eso. —se acercó rápidamente Hiccup con la intención de ayudarla con la caja que llevaba.

—No. —se apartó esta rápidamente y desvió la caja de su alcance.

Hiccup se detuvo en seco, sintiendo cierto rechazo por parte de ella, y no solo en ese momento, desde días atrás la sentía distante.

—Oh, está bien.

—Dejé el desayuno en el gran comedor, los demás siguen ahí, puedes alcanzarlos. —dijo la azulada bestia sin atreverse a verlo y dispuesta a proteger lo que llevaba en la caja.

—¿Tú… no desayunarás?

—Ya lo hicimos Hiccup, solo que lo hicimos rápido porque tenemos algunas cosas que hacer ¿no es así Astrid? —intervino la nadder astutamente.

—Sí, así es. —respondió esta internamente abrumada.

—Si quieres adelántate Astrid, le daré de comer a Pihc y una vez que lo deje con las hadas te alcanzo.

—Sí, está bien.

Astrid caminó unos pasos, y silenciosamente pasó de lado del herrero, quien confundido aun no entendía porque actuaba tan extraño y lo evadía.

—Eh.. As…

—Pihc y Hiccup a desayunar. —intervino nuevamente la nadder al percatarse de las intenciones del muchacho

—¿Qué? —se extrañó el herrero de que la dragona lo tratara igual que a su bebé.

—Sí, anda… debes desayunar para que crezcas sano y fuerte. —empujó esta con su hocico.

—Ay dioses, esto es demasiado extraño.

—Sí, sí, Hiccup… quéjate todo lo que quieras, pero comiendo.

Y empujones y regañadientes la nadder se llevó a Hiccup y a Pihc, solo que este primero en el último instante alcanzó a ver como Astrid se dirigía aparentemente hacia la salida del castillo.

¿qué era lo que le pasaba?

.

.

Todo era demasiado extraño, desde el distanciamiento con Astrid, así como lo presuroso que estaba Toothless, Hiccup no podía dejar de pensar en sus dos queridos amigos, y hasta culpable se sintió pues admitía que la causa probable de que no entendiera qué pasaba era su misma distracción, pero ya no sería así, abriría muy bien los ojos para averiguar que ocultaban esos dos, y si estaban en problemas ayudarlos en lo que fuera.

Y al primero que abordaría, sería a Toothless, quien extrañamente conversaba con Poppy, no podía creerlo, añadió esa peculiaridad en su lista.

—Hiccup… ¿ya terminaste de desayunar? ¿quieres más?

Otra cosa rara, Hiccup rio con nerviosismo, pues la nadder de un momento a otro parecía su mamá, ya que lo amenazó con no dejarlo ir hasta que no acabara con todos los alimentos. Asustaba.

—Eh…sí, Stormfly… debo ir a la forja… ah… ya tú sabes…

—No lo sé… ¿podrías ser más claro?

—Sí Hiccup, no se te entendió nada. —se burló Pihc.

El herrero hizo un puchero, pero rápidamente encontró una solución a tal extraño comportamiento.

—Es que es una sorpresa, pero ¿les podría confiar el secreto? —murmuró.

—¿Un secreto? —repitieron ambos dragones.

Hiccup se acercó a ambos y con voz quedita les contó sobre su idea para el alfa de esa familia.

—Estoy haciendo una cola para Toothless que le permitirá volar por su cuenta.

—¡¿En serio?! —gritaron Stormfly y Pihc felices de saberlo, aunque con sus gruñidos llamaron la atención de todos, incluido la de Toothless.

—Shuu… no hagan tanto ruido, pero sí… no le vayan a decir. —susurró antes de que el furia nocturna los alcanzara.

—Hey, ¿pasa algo? —saludó Toothless llegando al lugar.

—Nada amigo, aquí que tu dragona no me deja ir…—rio con nerviosismo. —Pero ¿crees que me puedas acompañar a la forja y hacer una que otra cosa?

Stormfly gruñó con molestia, pues el herrero había sido listo en ese aspecto ya que Toothless nada lento aceptó su propuesta.

—De hecho, yo también tenía que pedirte algo. —dijo el dragón entre dientes.

—Ah ¿sí?

Otro golpe desde otro ángulo diferente, los intrigados ya no sabían a qué lado darle, Stormfly pretendía cuidar el secreto de su amiga y todo el asunto de la fiesta de cumpleaños, mientras Toothless quería cuidar el secreto de su regalo, por el lado de Hiccup, él quería averiguar lo que pasaba, y Pihc como siempre quedó en medio sin saber qué era lo que pasaba con esos tres, que después de una larga pausa de silencio comenzaron a reír como unos tontos.

—Y ¿ahora qué? ¿qué hacemos? —rompió Hiccup con la risa mientras las sospechas e intrigas se hacían más grandes.

—¿Por qué no van a la forja? —sugirió la nadder sombríamente. —Yo llevaré a Pihc con las hadas.

—Pero mamá…

—Silencio Pihc… Toothless ¿podrías acompañarme a la salida? Y ahorita regresas con Hiccup.

—Eh… ah… sí claro. —se adelantó el furia a acompañar a la dragona.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup se cruzó de brazos viendo que la familia "nocturna" como la empezó a apodar desde ese momento estaba muy extraña, pero no importaba, una vez que estuviera con Toothless averiguaría qué pasaba.

.

.

.

—Ese Hiccup es bien astuto, creo que empieza a sospechar lo de la fiesta de aniversario de nacimiento. Tienes que evitarlo Toothless, distráelo. —pidió la nadder.

—¿Distraerlo? Stormfly… yo también estoy preparando algo para ese día, y no lo puedo estar vigilando todo el tiempo, necesito ayuda.

—Pues consigue quien, por favor Toothless, si no, no será una fiesta especial.

—¿Una fiesta? ¿cuándo? —preguntó el pequeño Pihc que estaba muy al pendiente de la conversación, pero nuevamente fue ignorado por sus padres.

—Está bien, veré que se me ocurre. —resopló el furia. —Por hoy dalo por hecho, necesito que me ayude en algo.

—Ay, por eso te quiero…— restregó la nadder su cabeza con la de él.

—Mamá, ¿podría yo saber de qué fiesta hablan?

—Pihc, ya lo sabrás… es hora de ir con las hadas. —se apresuró la nadder en tomarlo con el hocico para llevarlo a la guardería dragón.

Toothless, quedando una vez solo, se giró hacia su amigo, que de brazos cruzados y con la mirada llena de sospecha, lo esperaba. Resopló, sólo esperaba que la tensión no lo hiciera divulgar el secreto, tenía que encontrar una manera efectiva de distraerlo y al mismo tiempo le permitiera realizar su proyecto.

.

.

—Ese Toothless, ¿qué cree que podemos hacer con estas miserables 5 escamas? —observó la desilusionada Poppy lo poco que al furia se le había podido caer.

—Creo que tardará meses en poder sacar las escamas necesarias para hacer ese traje. —suspiró Branch ayudándole con una parte de los materiales que necesitaban las gemelas para la vestimenta tanto de Hiccup y Astrid.

—Pues yo le sugerí que buscara a dragones del mismo color y las mezclábamos.

—Pero casi no hay dragones del color de Toothless, ahora que lo pienso… creo que sólo son Toothless y Pihc.

—No preocupéis mi estimado amigo, yo también contemplé eso y le dije que conocía a alguien que podría ayudar. —rio Poppy con una sonrisita cómplice.

—Ah, sí… ¿Poppy, con quién lo mandaste? —gruñó el amargado.

.

.

.

—¿Quieres ir con Arroyin? —repitió Hiccup mientras montaba unos accesorios en la cola de Toothless.

—Sí. ¿qué tiene de raro? Stormfly me pidió algo para Pihc y creo que con él lo puedo conseguir.

—¿De qué se trata? Tal vez yo pueda ayudar. —preguntó el herrero teniendo una doble intención en su ofrecimiento.

—Eh… son… son cosas de dragones, ¡ay, Hiccup! Como eres curioso…

—Mmh… perdón amigo, sólo quería ayudar.

—Ah… no, pero eh… ya bastante haces ayudándome, eh… solo que con esto eh…

—Lo sé, lo sé… —rio Hiccup. —Son cosas de dragones.

—Eh… sí, por cierto ¿qué tanto haces con mi colita? —observó de reojo el montón de dispositivos que tenía alrededor.

—Ah… ya lo verás… yo también tengo secretos amigo. —rio el herrero para sus adentros.

Aquella conducta hizo a Toothless sudar en frio, y presintió que Hiccup sabía absolutamente, pero, ¿cómo confirmarlo?

—En fin, ya terminé con las pruebas, creo que muy pronto lo tendré listo… así que ¿quieres ir de una vez con Arroyin? Porque también quiero buscar unas cosas.

—Eh… claro, vamos…

Hiccup no perdió el tiempo, y rápidamente ajustó la cola prótesis del dragón, quien se abstuvo de comentar algo más, por miedo a que cualquier tema sacara a relucir el tema de la fiesta. Para su suerte, el herrero se limitó en hacer su trabajo, y una vez listos ambos se aventuraron hacia el lugar del proveedor Arroyin.

Teniendo la ventaja de volar, el viajar con aquel troll era cuestión de minutos, por lo que ya no era necesario notificar a la reina, quien por cierto Hiccup notó que no se aparecía desde que la había visto a la hora del desayuno.

—Toothless…

—¿Dime?

—¿Sabes a dónde fue Astrid?

El furia nocturna se alteró con aquella pregunta, y se vio muy reflejada en su alborotado vuelo.

—No, no sé… ¿por qué me preguntas?

—Por nada en especial, es sólo que… no sé, cómo explicarlo. —resopló, sin saber porque explicarse le era tan difícil.

—¿Te preocupa? —ayudó el dragón.

—Eh… sí, bueno… no sé, es que yo…

—¿Por qué balbuceas tanto?

Hiccup se sonrojó, hasta que no lo dijo el dragón, no había notado esa peculiaridad.

—Ah, no, no… simple curiosidad, es que es extraño no verla vigilando por los alrededores ¿no te parece?

—Supongo. —pensó el furia nocturna, quien tampoco por desapercibido el nerviosismo de su amigo. —Hiccup…

—Sí.

—Seré directo. ¿Tú… quieres a…

—¡Toothless, detente, ya llegamos! —interrumpió Hiccup señalando un punto a lo lejos que estaban próximos a alcanzar.

El furia nocturna, casi sufre un vuelco en el corazón, y hasta ese momento no consideró lo que casi estuvo a punto de hacer. ¿Acaso él quería saber si Hiccup amaba a Astrid? Pero ¿para qué?

—Toothless. —llamó Hiccup, pues el dragón se había quedado revoloteando por encima del área donde estaba el tesoro de Arroyin, y que justo en ese momento era custodiado por el Roba huesos.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Ambos comenzaron a descender pausadamente, justo en la misma área donde se apreciaba que el Roba huesos descansaba, cuando este vio que tendrían visitantes se apuró a llamar a su amo, mientras lo recibía.

—Toothless, herrero… hace mucho que no los teníamos de visita. —saludó cordialmente el dragón.

—Sí, ha pasado tiempo… ¿por cierto qué haces aquí afuera? —preguntó Toothless.

—Mi amo Arroyin desde hace tiempo me dijo que hiciera de vigía y para hacer resumen, ahora duermo y como aquí afuera.

Hiccup y Toothless se miraron, y muy internamente no les gustó el trato hacia aquel amable dragón, pero como no conocían del todo la relación de Arroyin con este y demás dragones, se omitieron el derecho de hacer algún juicio.

—¿Y dónde está tu amo?

—Ya lo mandé a llamar y…

—¡Y aquí estoy, mis estimados visitantes! —saludó el troll, cuando la compuerta a la entrada al tesoro se abrió por detrás del Roba huesos.

—Arroyin, un gusto saludarte. —saludó Hiccup.

—Sí, desde aquel trancazo que tú y el Roba huesos me dieron. —recordó Toothless con molestia.

—Ah sí, que bellos tiempos… y mis estimados compradores. ¿en qué podríamos ayudarle?

—Eh… vengo a buscar, unas cosas… ¿crees que podemos entrar para buscar? —respondió el furia con disimulo.

—Y yo también buscó algunas cosas, aunque no estoy muy seguro… quisiera ver qué tienes.

—¿Quieren entrar? —preguntó Arroyin con nerviosismo.

—Sí, ¿por qué? Te pagaremos lo que pidas…

Al escuchar el ofrecimiento del furia nocturna, Arroyin dejó de sonreír con nerviosismo y se enfocó en el negocio, aunque no por mucho, pues recordó rápidamente, que dentro, donde estaba su preciado tesoro, había alguien más.

—¿Si podemos pasar? —preguntó el herrero al no tener respuesta.

—Ah… ¿me pueden permitir un momento nada más? —pidió con una falsa sonrisita. —Es que antes, quisiera ver si eh… el tesoro está listo para recibirlos.

Dicho esto, Arroyin se adentró a la cueva, pidiéndole antes al roba huesos que cerrara la compuerta. Cuando llegó al lugar donde reposaban todas la baratijas del troll, un lugar que se encontraba en total oscuridad, llamó al no deseado inquilino.

—Kiba… Kiba… tenemos un problema… ellos están aquí. ¿Kiba?

El temeroso troll, se movió hacia todos los ángulos de aquella habitación, buscando al sanguinario lobo que lo trataba de sirviente, y cuyos ojos malignos destellaron en la cima de la montaña de baratijas más grande.

—¿Y qué estás esperando? Hazlos pasar… y aprovecha para hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo de pedí.

Arroyin tragó saliva.

—Sí amo. Yo lo haré… pero ¿podría ocultarse?

—¡Sé lo que tengo que hacer tonto? —gruñó el lobo golpeándolo con el hocico. —Tú limítate a hacer lo que te digo.

El troll se cubrió en modo de protección, sin embargo, el lobo lo ignoró, y se retiró hacia uno de los tantos huecos por donde antes solían pasar los Scaladarones, otros dragones a los cuales tampoco ya no se les permitía entrar.

Después del susto, Arroyin se apresuró en encender todo el lugar y seguir con la falsa de ser un excelente vendedor, sin embargo, lo peor de todo era el pago que tenía que pedir a cambio de sus valiosos productos.

.

.

—¿Quieres que te cuente historias de mi pueblo? —preguntó Hiccup extrañado.

—Sí, los humanos ciertamente siempre me han resultado fascinantes, y teniendo uno aquí, que además es del exterior, qué más podría pedir.

—¿Y qué clase de historias? —preguntó Toothless curioso.

—Oh, más que nada, el cómo viven, cómo se mantienen… quién… los gobierna. —respondió pausadamente.

—Pues si eso es lo que quieres no tengo problemas, ¿esto cubriría lo de Toothless y lo mío?

—Por supuesto. —masculló el desilusionado troll. —Así que entren y… uff… tomen todo lo que quieran, pero chico… ¿te importaría si te entrevisto en lo que buscas lo que sea que estés buscando?

—Eh… yo.

—¡Que buena idea! —respondió Toothless.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Hiccup y Arroyin al mismo tiempo, por tan repentino entusiasmo de un dragón que en muchos aspectos era muy amargado.

—Sí, me parece buena idea y ¿Arroyin te puedo decir algo?…—Toothless empujó al troll vendedor hacia donde Hiccup no pudiera escucharlo.

—¿Qué pasa dragón? —preguntó el troll con temor.

—Verás, en unos días será el cumpleaños de Hiccup y le haremos una fiesta, y yo quiero hacerle un regalo de un traje de escamas, que, por cierto, es lo que buscaré aquí, ¿te importaría si lo puedes distraer con tu entrevista el resto de estos días?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el troll, aunque rápidamente se silenció debido a la fulminadora mirada del furia. —eh… está bien.

—Bien, entonces es un trato…—se adentró el feliz Toothless hacia la cueva del tesoro.

Arroyin, refunfuñó por sus adentros al sentirse manipulado por todas esas criaturas, pero se tranquilizó rápidamente, pues pensar en el final de ese dragón y de su recompensa hacía valer todo lo que estaba sacrificando.

—Está bien dragón, toma las escamas que quieras, al final me quedaré con las de tu guardiana y con suerte también con las tuyas. —sonrió maliciosamente.

—Arroyin. ¿está todo bien? —preguntó Hiccup adentrándose a la cueva.

—Todo bien herrero. ¿listo para la entrevista?

Hiccup ignorante de los malvados planes del troll y su cómplice, asintió y acompañó al troll al interior de la cueva.

 **Tres días para la fiesta.**

Pihc ya no soportaba tanto misterio, ya que, empezando por el inicio, ahora el vuelo matutino sólo había durado un par de minutos, después todos regresaron a desayunar y fue lo mismo: su padre, su madre, Hiccup y hasta la reina Astrid distraídos y cada uno estaba en sus propios asuntos y a la vez tratando de inmiscuirse en la de los demás, sin éxito alguno, debía agregar.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, todos se dispersaron, su mamá lo llevó a la guardería dragón, mientras que su padre se iba a perder por ahí con Hiccup; su padre sólo le había comentado que ahora tenía que llevar al herrero con un troll vendedor, pues este ayudaba a ser una "distracción". ¿Distracción para qué? ¿sería aquella fiesta de la que había escuchado hablar? No tenía idea, y la curiosidad lo carcomía. Pero ¿cómo podría investigar por su cuenta?

—¿Te pasa algo Pihc? —preguntó Rojo, notando a su amigo distraído.

—Rojo, tengo tantas dudas y no me puedo concentrar. —respondió este pensante.

Ambos dragones, junto con los demás hermanos del pesadilla, se encontraban nuevamente en una clase de nado, donde más que nada tenía que revolotear por encima de unos estanques.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lila.

—¿Por qué? Es precisamente lo que no entiendo. Quiero saber qué hace mamá, papá, Hiccup y la reina. ¡argg! Estando aquí no puedo.

—Pues entonces ve. —sugirió Verde. —Ve a investigar…. Nosotros te cubrimos.

Los hermanos del pesadilla rápidamente asintieron en complicidad.

—¿En serio? ¿qué harán?

—Sólo observa. —dijo Rojo encendiendo todo su cuerpo.

Rápidamente sus hermanos lo imitaron, y tan pronto estuvieron en iguales condiciones comenzaron a revolotear por todo alrededor. La madre de estos rápidamente los persiguió, pero estos siendo pequeños rápidamente la esquivaron, Pihc, observó con fascinación el alboroto que estaban causando, tanto, que Kaiser y las hadas vigías abandonaron sus puestos para perseguirlos.

Era ahora o nunca, pensó el dragón, yendo sigilosamente hacía la salida, tenía que huir antes de que las hadas aplicaran su técnica de los polvos de los sueños que generalmente hacía dormir a los bebés. Con gran agilidad pasó por debajo de el alboroto de todos, y una vez con una pata fuera de la guardería, agradeció a sus amigos por su sacrificio, no quedaba más que retribuirles investigando aquello que le causaba mucha curiosidad.

.

.

.

Gracias a la recomendación de Poppy, Toothless había logrado conseguir todas las escamas necesarias para el traje de Hiccup, mismas que entregó a las gemelas trolls, que ya tenían el molde de la que sería la armadura.

Depositando su fe en aquel par, el dragón se permitió relajarse en lo que salía otro detalle con la fiesta o el regalo; mientras tanto cumplía con su parte de distraer a Hiccup, al cual no le quedó de otra más que quedarse con Arroyin para conversar, algo ventajoso para el furia nocturna, que sólo lo dejaba ahí con la promesa de esperarlo en lo que terminaban de conversar.

Y como sus actividades se iban a limitar solo a esas, se echó junto con el Roba huesos, que sorprendentemente custodiaba ese lugar a cada hora. Sin embargo, cuando su garganta clamó por agua, se levantó para acudir a la laguna que estaba cerca de ahí.

Bebió pausadamente el agua, totalmente relajado y disfrutando de los sonidos de la naturaleza, cuando de repente:

—Canta muy bien, ¿no lo crees?

Unos cuchicheos a lo lejos, Toothless vio que habían emergido unos scaldarones a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban.

—Sí, una voz realmente hermosa… ¿me pregunto si le dedicará la canción a alguien?

El furia hizo una mueca de asco, pues esos scaldarones se expresaban como los trolls.

—¿Quién diría que la reina bestia/humana tuviera ese don?

—¡¿Qué?! —el furia nocturna paró oreja cuando escuchó hablar de su guardiana.

—Sí, más al rato creo que volverá a cantar… ¿quisieras ir?

BestiAstrid cantando, eso no se lo podía creer Toothless, y por más raro que pareciera quería presenciarlo.

—¡Oigan ustedes! —llamó a los scaldarones chismosos que hasta ese momento repararon en su presencia.

—¡sí, estimado cliente! —saludaron respetuosamente.

—Sólo una cosa dragones, ¿dónde está esa BestiAstrid cantando?

.

.

Siendo mitad furia y mitad nadder, Pihc heredó la habilidad de rastreo de su madre; tan pronto detectó el aroma de su progenitora se aventuró a seguirlo, sin embargo, cuando aquel aroma se extendió hacia más allá de los limites del castillo, lo pensó. El dragón se vio entre la espada y la pared, no sabía si salir e investigar lo que le daba curiosidad o volver y se probablemente reprendido por las hadas, Kaiser y hasta por sus amigos por haber desertado.

Cualquier cosa que eligiera daba lo mismo, con un "si lo hago" o "no lo hago" cada uno del lado izquierdo y derecho respectivamente, el dragón jugó a la suerte para decidirse, contó mentalmente hasta 10 y en donde detuviera su cabeza, eso es lo que haría.

—1,2,3,4,5

Derecho, izquierdo, derecho izquierdo

Pihc continuó así hasta que llegó al número 10 cuyo resultado fue:

—Sí lo hago…

Y tomando de esa manera la decisión, el pequeño dragón salió del castillo en busca de su madre.

.

.

—Anda Astrid, termina eso rápido tenemos que ensayar otra vez…—apresuró Poppy.

—Espera Poppy… es que, esta parte no me convence mucho…

—¿Te das cuenta de que modificaste todo?

—Ya Poppy, relájate… después de todo, es la canción de la reina y sus sentimientos. —intervino Branch. —Si cree que le falta o le sobra algo… déjala que lo acomode.

—Está bien, pero debe ser rápido… porque falta pocos días para la fiesta, y la canción ya debería estar completa.

—Sólo dame unos momentos, necesito que quedé bien de manera a que quedé con ese tono que… Ushhh tú lo sabes.

—Bien, bien… tómate tu tiempo. —tranquilizó la troll.

Sin embargo, ese "tómate tu tiempo" se extendió por muchos y largos minutos, de la desesperación, Astrid tuvo que retirarse del grupo para concentrarse en sus sentimientos y para que estos concordaran con la bella melodía que los trolls ya tenían, su único anhelo era que la letra fuera tan especial, tan única, que a Hiccup no le quedaría ninguna duda de cuanto ella lo amaba. Ansiaba ya hacérselo saber, que él le fuera reciproco y que juntos rompieran la maldición para tener el tan famoso "vivieron felices para siempre" del que Poppy tanto hablaba, además de ese momento, el beso de amor verdadero, que la troll le mencionó que se debía dar con su herrero para que el efecto se multiplicara, no lo entendía muy bien, pero sólo de pensar en aquel beso la hacía azularse y hacer caras raras en medio de la nada.

—Creo que ya está lista. —sonrió la bestia al tener ya definido lo que cantaría, así como sus sentimientos.

Astrid volvió a donde los demás los esperaba, y gracia le dio al verlos dormidos sobre los adornos, tendría que disculparse por haberlos hecho esperar demasiado.

—Poppy, Stormfly… Branch. —llamó sutilmente a cada uno de los presentes.

Estos se levantaron somnolientos, pero al ver que se trataba de Astrid rápidamente recobraron la compostura.

—Astrid, ¿qué pasa? Ya la tienes. —preguntó la rosada.

La bestia asintió con timidez.

—Me gustaría cantarla.

—Y nosotros por supuesto escucharla. ¡¿Listos chicos?!

Los trolls músicos se prepararon con sus respectivos instrumentos para comenzar con aquella melodía.

.

.

— _Y nosotros por supuesto escucharla. ¡¿Listos chicos?!_

—¡Esa es Poppy! —reconoció Pihc las vocecillas por detrás de unos árboles.

El dragón se asomó por el lado de uno de estos y gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que después de horas de estar buscando, por fin había dado a donde su madre y la reina estaban. Pero más impactado quedó al escuchar la armoniosa voz de la llamada "BestiAstrid".

.

.

Siguiendo el camino que los scaldarones le dijeron, Toothless se alejó del tesoro de Arroyin en busca de respuestas. Aun no creía que su guardiana:BesiAstrid se hubiera rebajado al nivel de los trolls, y pensó sarcásticamente que cantar sería algo de mal gusto para la fiesta, sin embargo curioseando en medio de la nada del bosque, una sutil melodía captó la atención de sus orejas, y después de eso una voz… una canción.

.

.

La melodía empezaba tranquilamente y así era el resto de la canción, Astrid cerró los ojos para concentrar todo su potencial y por supuesto todo su amor; el escenario donde abundaban los trolls, una dragona, un hada, un gnomo y un fantasma pronto se desvaneció para darle paso al escenario perfecto: Hiccup y ella, juntos en la habitación de la torre más alta del castillo en una noche de luna llena, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, y de por medio una bella canción:

 _Yo, yo nunca había sentido el amor._

 _Pensé que eso no existía._

 _Y que sólo eran fantasías._

 _Todavía… me resulta extraño_

 _Es muy nuevo para mi_

 _Este sentimiento._

 _._

 _._

—Está enamorada. —comprendió Pihc al ver a su preciada guardiana cantando desde el fondo de su corazón.

No necesitaba ser grande para comprender aquel sentimiento, si día a día lo veía con los dragones, gnomos, hada y trolls; y a pesar de lo pequeño que era, Pihc se enterneció con la reina bestia, y de corazón deseó también ayudar a que ella fuera feliz con el dueño de aquella canción y sentimientos.

.

.

 _No… no sé qué me hiciste_

 _Quien pensaría que tú… cambiarías mi vida para siempre._

 _Yo… yo te quiero siempre cerca de mí._

 _No me dejes cariño… yo nunca lo haré…_

 _Tú me animas, me iluminas, me complaces, me haces feliz_

 _Eres alguien de quien he aprendido mucho_

 _Te amo, te adoro_

 _Mi vida no era nada antes de ti._

 _Y cada día te amo más y más._

 _._

 _._

Toothless, quien después de unos segundos dio con ese lugar oculto, quedó boquiabierto al escuchar tan dulce melodía y canción, y por primera vez en su vida apreció aquel don que sólo creía tenían los trolls.

Pero dejando aquello de un lado, la canción de Astrid le removió las entrañas, ¿ese era el sentir de la bestia? Eran sentimientos demasiado hermosos, que parecía increíble que salieran de ella, pero no cabía duda, BestiAstrid amaba genuinamente a su amigo, sin embargo, pronto algo le empezó a preocupar.

¿Hiccup la amaría?

Sintió tristeza de sólo pensarlo, no sabía por qué, pero una parte de él, sentía nostalgia de sólo pensar que Hiccup no podría serle reciproco a su guardiana. ¿Qué pasaría si eso ocurría? ¿De qué lado se pondría?

.

.

 _Y finalmente parecen que mis solitarios días quedaron atrás_

 _Siempre te estuve esperando._

 **Continuará.**

 **Si se lo preguntan la letra es una versión media modificada de la canción I've been wainting for you del soundrtrack de mamma mia, here w ego again.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Vivi, Aki Electric y Astrid fangirl, a todos los lectores ocultos seguidores y favoritos.**

 **28 de octubre de 2018**


	28. El herrero y la bestia

**Ahora tempranito.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo: 27**

 **El herrero y la bestia.**

.

.

 **Un día para la fiesta.**

Ya era muy tarde en la isla, los organizadores estaban más apurados que nunca, faltaban solo algunos detalles para completar todo lo requerido para llevar a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños más especial que nadie jamás había visto.

Poppy y Astrid se vieron en la necesidad de involucrar a más hadas, gnomos y trolls en su cometido, puesto faltaba quien preparara el banquete; sin embargo las criaturas rápidamente aceptaron y encantados se organizaron para tener los ingredientes listos y planificaron los movimientos que cada uno haría al día siguiente.

—Uff, que bueno que ya quitamos la comida de la lista de pendientes. —suspiró la bestia con alivio. —¿Qué más falta Poppy?

La pequeña organizadora rosada sacó una lista de entre su cabello y con un pequeño lápiz punteó todo lo que ya tenían preparado.

—¡Oh, por Amaru!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Creo que ya tenemos todo listo! —saltó la rosada muy emocionada.

—¿En serio? ¿No faltaba limpiar los balcones que están afuera del salón?

—No, los gnomos ya se encargaron de eso.

—Oh… ¿La velas que dijiste que faltaban?

—Arreglado por Hookfang y su moldeable gel de pesadilla.

—Oh… ¿Y qué hay de la comida?

—Astrid, eso lo acabamos de ver hace unos minutos con la reina de las hadas. Tranquila, te digo que ya está todo listo.

—Sí, pero…—desconfió la azulada. —Siento que algo más falta…

—Sí, probablemente que Hiccup se entere. —rio la rosada, pero Astrid bajó la cabeza totalmente avergonzada —Ya… calma, creo que lo único que hace falta es que ensayes por última vez la canción ¿no lo crees?

En ese momento la bestia se azuló más de la cuenta, esa canción la cantaba cada vez que podía y saber que tenía que cantarla al día siguiente la ponía ansiosa.

—¿Quieres ir? Para reunir a todos antes de que Toothless vuelva con Hiccup. —sugirió Poppy.

—Pero… ¿ya es muy tarde no? —preguntó esta aun apenada.

—Eso que importa… lo que importa es que vaya a salir bien y para eso debemos practicar ¡practicar! —exclamó la rosada dando saltitos.

—Está bien, está bien… solo que no te agites. Ve por los demás.

—¡Yuju!

Poppy saltó de la alegría y se dispuso a ir por Branch y los demás cuando de repente:

—¡Poppy, reina Astrid! —llamaron las gemelas a lo lejos.

—¡Satín, Seda! ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Poppy yendo con aquellas.

—Reina Astrid, Poppy… ya lo tenemos listo. —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

En el cuarto de la torre más alta, la asombrada Astrid observaba asombrada su reflejo en su escudo/espejo; las gemelas trolls le habían hecho un elegante vestido color blanco que le llegaba hasta los talones, del pecho le habían hecho un ornamento de metal y por petición de Poppy le hicieron unas hombreras de metal con pequeños picos que parecían de dragón (pues debía combinar con el de Hiccup) y que ayudaban a cubrir la parte expuesta de su piel.

—Astrid, ¡luces bellísima! —saltó la troll emocionada de verla vestida como las princesas de sus cuentos de hadas.

—¿Tú crees? —se giró la bestia para ver la parte de la espalda y que hizo notar algo que aun suponía un problema. —Ah… mi cola…

Aquella cola que parecía tener emociones propias y que la ayudaba a mantener generalmente el equilibrio parecía molesta con el largo de la falda, ya que se agitaba por debajo del manto.

—Podemos arreglarlo. —se apresuraron las gemelas con ese pequeño detalle que no habían incluido en su diseño.

Rápidamente el par de trolls se treparon hacia donde hacía bulto la cola de la bestia, que al sentirlas se agitó más por debajo del vestido. Poppy entonces intervino y también se montó a la cola para mantenerla quieta; sin embargo…

—Por favor, no hagan eso… —comenzó Astrid a sentir cosquillas lo que agitó más su cola, que se remolineaba por dentro de la tela.

—Astrid, quédate quieta. —gruñó la rosada aferrada a la cola.

—No, esperen. —trataba la bestia de contener la risa que le provocaba. —Yo lo haré.

La bestia se movió de manera que pudiera tomarla, pero un movimiento en falso por parte de ella y las trolls trepadoras, hizo que un tremendo "crac" se escuchara por entre la tela del vestido.

—¡Ahhhhhh, no puede ser! —gritaron las gemelas espantadas de ver su diseño roto por el medio la falda.

—Ah, lo siento mucho. —balbuceó Astrid tratando de contener los inicios de su cola, mientras que el resto se agitaba felizmente por el hueco que había hecho.

—Años trabajando en este vestido y todo para ¿qué? —se echó Seda dramáticamente al suelo.

—Ay, no seas tan dramática, llevan dos días con ese vestido. —tranquilizó Poppy. —Es solo un rasguñito. —observó con nerviosismo el gran corte que le habían hecho. —Pueden arreglarlo para mañana. ¿Verdad? ¿verdad?

—Bueno, ya terminamos con el del herrero… supongo podemos hacerlo y adecuarlo para que a eso cola tan fea no le desagrade. —dijo la fastidiada Satín.

—¿Cola fea? —Balbuceó Astrid entre dientes.

—¿qué más da? ¡Reina, entréguenos el vestido! —exigió la indignada Seda.

—Ya me disculpé. —frunció Astrid el entrecejo y de mala gana fue a cambiarse detrás de un pequeño vestidor que tenía en la habitación.

—Ay chicas, no sean tan duras con ella… Astrid no tiene la culpa de ser, pues cómo es…

—Lo sabemos Poppy, pero ya no tenemos material para arreglarlo y tampoco vamos a presentar algo con una horrible costura. —comentó la indignada y orgullosa Seda.

—Oh, eso no lo sabía.

—Listo, aquí está. —salió Astrid con la tela ya doblada entre sus manos.

—Ay por Amaru… a trabajar de nuevo. —suspiró la dramática troll saliendo con su gemela de la habitación.

—¡Que ya me disculpé! —gruñó Astrid con el entrecejo marcado.

—Ya déjalas Astrid, así son ellas… y bueno ¿qué más debemos hacer? ¿quieres retomar lo del ensayo?

—Ya pronto oscurecerá, pero creo que es lo mejor… mañana supongo ya no habrá oportunidad.

—Así es, entonces llamemos al los demás. —saltó la troll.

—Vamos.

Astrid se adelantó para salir de la habitación, Poppy la siguió animadamente; sin embargo, un ruido y un movimiento en el techo la hizo volverse hacia esta; la curiosa troll frunció el entrecejo pues podía jurar había visto a las enredaderas de rosas moverse, y ahora que las observaba la habitación cada vez se llenaba más de estas, y era bonito, pero realmente extraño.

—¡Poppy! —llamó Astrid a lo lejos.

—¡Ah, ya voy, ya voy! —corrió la troll dejando la intriga por un lado.

.

.

.

De nuevo había pasado, su madre lo dejó en la guardería dragón, puesto que tenía que tenía una misión con la reina. Pihc ya sabía de qué trataba tal misión, y deseaba formar parte de ella, aunque lo único que hacía era observar a lo lejos.

Ese día no fue la excepción, después de que se escabulló de sus cuidadores con la ayuda de sus amigos pesadillas, Pihc se internó en el bosque siguiendo el aroma de su madre, y como los días anteriores la encontró cerca del rio, junto con la reina y demás trolls que acompañaban a Astrid a entonar su canción.

Al pequeño dragón le fascinaba, y los constantes ensayos de la reina ya lo habían hecho memorizar la canción, que la cantaba al compás de la reina e incluso la tarareaba cuando estaba a solas, cuidando siempre de que Hiccup no la escuchara.

Ya quería ver ese momento, quería ver la reacción de su amigo cuando su cuidadora le expusiera sus sentimientos, y se imaginó aquel momento, ambos restregarían sus cabezas con amor como sus padres lo hacían; sin embargo…

—Astrid, repasemos el plan otra vez. —escuchó decir a la princesa troll.

—¿El plan? —repitió intrigado.

.

.

Del otro lado, cerca del rio, Astrid rememoró como se debía llevar todo a cabo el día siguiente.

—Muy bien, eh… Toothless se llevará a Hiccup al vuelo matutino, volverán, comerán y después se lo llevará a hacer no sé, otras cosas…

Los presentes asintieron.

—Nosotros ayudaremos en lo que podamos a las hadas con el banquete, si algo les falta debemos surtirlo.

—¡Anotado! —exclamó la entusiasta Lavander.

—Después, más tarde, todos iremos a buscar a Hiccup, o Toothless lo traerá de donde estén y le hará la entrega de su regalo y eso supongo será el inicio de la fiesta.

—Se podría decir que así es. —escuchaba atentamente Branch.

—Le daremos oportunidad de que vista con el regalo de Toothless, momento que aprovecharemos también para prepararnos. ¿no es así?

—Así es, para ese entonces lo demás ya debe estar listo. —señalizó Bo.

—Luego… luego…—se empezó a azular la bestia por la pena de imaginarse lo que acontecería después.

—Astrid, no te pongas nerviosa, lo que sigue es que comenzaremos con la cena, si hay más presentes por parte de los demás dragones o trolls se los entregarán, después comenzará el baile. —siguió Stormfly.

—¡Sí! Ya quiero mover estás piernitas. —bailó Copper sobre su lugar.

—Calma Copper, sólo será un momento. ¿no es así Poppy? —preguntó Lavander.

.

.

—¡¿Cómo que sólo un momento?! —exclamó Pihc desde su lugar.

.

.

—Así es Lavander. El baile se extenderá hasta que anochezca entonces…

Sir Allard en ese momento brilló y después se empezó a apagar pausadamente.

—Así es, como dice Sir Allard, iremos apagando las velas poco a poco para crear un ambiente más romántico. —dijo el hada emocionada.

—Astrid, para ese entonces ya debes estar bailando con Hiccup. ¿entendido? —puntualizó Poppy como prioritario.

—Ahm… sí.

—Haremos que todos los asistentes de la fiesta se vayan para que solo queden ustedes dos, sabemos de antemano que su confesión solo debe ser entre ustedes. —comentó Branch.

—Ahm… eso creo.

—Bueno, a excepción de los trolls músicos que estarán en la espera de la señal para comenzar con la canción.

—Eh ¿ustedes no estarán? —se asustó Astrid.

—No. —dijo la sonriente Poppy. —Es raro que venga de mí, pero ese momento es de ustedes, por lo que nosotros los dejaremos, pero no te preocupes, el grupo de músicos trolls están a cargo de DJ, ya tienen la canción y te ayudarán.

Astrid asintió azulada.

—¿Qué harán mientas eso pasa? —preguntó con timidez.

—Mmm… iremos por ahí. —dijo la troll rosada. —¿no es así Branch?

—Yo tengo una cita con Toothless. —dijo la sonriente Stormfly.

—Nosotros iremos a jugar a las escondidas al cuarto de estatuas para fastidiar a Mala. ¿No es así Bo, Copper, Sir Allard? —preguntó Lavander a sus amigos.

Estos asintieron complacidos de acompañar al hada.

Astrid dio un largo suspiro, todo parecía indicar que ya estaba todo listo, pero sentía que no era así del todo. ¿qué era lo que hacía falta?

—Ahm… dijiste que los trolls van a actuar ante una señal… ¿yo la voy a dar? O ¿cómo será?

—Cierto. —chocó Poppy sus puños.

—Tenemos esto…—señaló una pulserita en forma de flor. —A esto le llamamos un reloj abrazador.

—¡Que bonito! ¿Y qué hace? —admiró el hada de cerca el accesorio de su amiga.

—Bueno, generalmente lo tenemos para saber a qué hora debemos abrazarnos.

—Sumamente fastidioso. —comentó Branch rodando los ojos.

—Eso es lo que tu crees. —se burló Poppy. —En fin, programamos ahora a este amiguito para que suene a una determinada hora ya que no creo que tus vayas a ser capaz de dar la señal.

—Oye… gracias por tu confianza. —refunfuñó Astrid.

—Es por tu bien, ya me lo agradecerás. En fin. ¿Hay alguna otra duda?

Astrid negó con la cabeza, y alzó su vista al cielo donde la luna ya era el principal centro de atención.

—Bien, creo que es todo… regresemos, se acabó la reunión.

.

.

Al escuchar que era el fin de la reunión, Pihc se apresuró en regresar antes de que su madre o padre notaran su ausencia, sin embargo, él no tenía intenciones de alejarse cuando se diera lo de la canción, tenía que ver a como diera lugar la confesión de la bestia al herrero.

.

.

.

 **Mientras tanto, esa misma tarde.**

Hiccup, como todos los días había salido a volar en Toothless, sin embargo, al regresar y apenas probar un bocado tenía que ir a ver a Arroyin como parte del trato por el material que este le había dado. Y era sumamente aburrido, pues el troll no hacía más que hablar de si mismo y de preguntarle que eran cada una de las cosas que había en su tesoro, y de repente cosas de su pueblo, entre estas el cómo era el clima, cómo era la gente y cómo era el gobernante, este último, la mayor atracción para el troll.

—¡Ya te lo dije por quinta vez!, a menos de que Drago crea que eres fuerte es la forma en que te puede ascender a la clase más alta.

—Uy, perdóname muchacho… es que realmente me parece fascinante ese tipo llamado Drago.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que temías a los humanos, y sinceramente creo Drago puede llegar a ser tal como lo fue el padre y los abuelos de Astrid.

—¿Igual de malo que esos monstruos? —tembló Arroyin al pensarlo.

—Bueno, es lo que creo…—dudó el herrero.

—¿Por qué dudas?

—Es que…—se sacudió el cabello.

—Anda muchacho, no se lo diré a nadie…

Hiccup miró a su alrededor cuidando que nadie lo escuchara, en ese momento se encontraba con el troll dando un paseo por los alrededores del área del tesoro, y Toothless estaba jugando con el Roba huesos por ahí; y a pesar de que estos dos estaban lejos sentía como si estuviera siendo observado.

—Está bien. —susurró aun viendo a su alrededor. —Te lo diré.

Cargó al troll en la palma de su mano para decírselo en secreto.

—Leí un libro que saqué de la biblioteca de Astrid, que narraba unos métodos de matanza y que…—apretó los labios al pensarlo. —creo que también han utilizado en mi pueblo.

—Oh, eso se escucha… abominable. —fingió el troll interés. —Y veo que te preocupa.

Hiccup gruñó para sus adentros.

—Me preocupa que sea así, y que mi madre y toda la gente que quiero esté en peligro… es por eso que… es por eso que…

Arroyin notó el cambio de expresión del muchacho que pasó de furiosa y preocupada a nostálgica.

—Quieres volver…—dio un grito ahogado al descubrirlo.

El herrero sólo desvió su mirada.

—Sí, pero me es difícil… este lugar, es decir… —balbuceó con dolor.

Al parecer del troll, todo indicaba que el herrero sentía una fuerte atracción hacia esa tierra que le impedía irse, o más suponía que era por causa de alguien, lo presentía, no por nada era un troll.

—¿Qué te impide irte?

En ese momento, el herrero se sonrojó, no supo por qué, pero ese cuestionamiento tampoco se lo había hecho jamás, el trato con Astrid lo había cumplido desde hace mucho. ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

—Ahm… yo… yo.

—¿Es por alguien acaso?

—¡No! ¡No! Claro que no. —negó apenado. —Es sólo que… yo… ehm… no tengo cómo irme, eh… no tengo un barco.

Arroyin tragó saliva al escuchar la palabra "barco" ya que esta escondía un gran secreto.

—Jeje… que bien. —rio nerviosamente.

—Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, ya me quiero ir si no te importa. —dijo Hiccup tratando de terminar con la conversación del día.

—¡No, muchacho, no! —detuvo el troll, puesto que necesitaba más información y si no investigaba bien Kiba se enojaría. —Aun hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte…

—¿No puede ser mañana? Realmente ya me quiero ir.

—No, es que no puedes… eh… quisiera preguntarte más cosas como… eh; ¡Ese Drago! ¿cómo puede uno presentarse ante él?

—¿Por qué el interés? —lo bajó Hiccup de su palma.

—Ah… ya te lo dije… yo, yo… tengo mucha curiosidad. —empezó a sudar en frio.

—Cuando un extranjero se presenta ante Drago al menos debe llevarle un presente para que vea que es en son de paz. —respondió Hiccup con recelo. —De lo contrario creerá que eres un busca problemas que intenta conquistar el pueblo.

Arroyin tragó saliva.

—Ya me voy. —terminó Hiccup caminando de vuelta a donde estaba el tesoro.

—Espera… ¡no te vayas! —lo tomó Arroyin de su tobillo con la ayuda de su cabello.

Aquel movimiento hizo caer a Hiccup torpemente en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué más quieres?! ¡Mañana puedo venir!

—No, es que…—el troll pensó una forma de retenerlo sin que se viera tan sospechoso cuando se le ocurrió algo que sólo traicionaría a cierto furia nocturna. —Es que no te puedo dejar ir…

—¿Por qué no? —respondió Hiccup con recelo.

—Se lo prometí a Toothless. —comentó el dramático troll.

—¿Toothless?

—Sí, es que no lo sabes…—susurró. —Te retiene aquí porque en el castillo están haciendo algo.

—¿Algo? —se intrigó Hiccup, pues todo parecía indicar que para ese "algo" Astrid no lo había requerido. —¿Qué es?

—No sé si esté bien que te lo diga.

—¡Oh, vamos! Ya comenzaste, ahora me lo dices…

—¡Pero conste que yo no quería! no le diga a Toothless que te dije.

—Está bien, lo prometo, ¿qué pasa?

Arroyin miró a sus extremos antes de decirlo.

—Lo que pasa es que te están alejando porque los habitantes del castillo te están preparando una fiesta de aniversario de vida.

¿Ese era el secreto? Hiccup se tiñó de diferentes tonalidades de color rojo al saberlo, ¿era por eso que todos se comportaban extraño? ¿Era por eso que Astrid lo ignoraba, que Tootless lo dejaba con ese troll? ¿Una fiesta de aniversario de vida? Sonrió, era cierto el día siguiente sería su cumpleaños número 22.

—Así que muchacho, mejor coopera, no se los arruines y sígueme contando cosas. —motivó el troll insinuante.

El herrero asintió, de cierta forma se sintió culpable de saberlo, pero extrañamente muy feliz y expectante de lo que harían sus amigos y nostálgico de saber que cuando volviera a Berk, nada volvería a ser igual.

.

.

 **Noche previa a la fiesta**.

El agotado Arroyin, llegó exhausto a la cueva del tesoro, había logrado retener al herrero hasta altas horas de la noche, extrayendo todo lo que pudo, puesto que al día siguiente no lo vería debido a la fiesta.

Solo esperaba que la información que le había sacado fuera suficiente para su inquilino no deseado, el cual presentía estaba en ese momento muy cerca de él.

—Ya hice lo que quisiste Kiba… ¿ahora qué? —preguntó con fastidio.

El lobo rodeó sigilosamente al cansado troll.

—Me gustaría decir que quisiera arruinar su estúpida fiesta, pero por el momento soy vulnerable…

—¿Entonces? ¿Todavía te quedarás más tiempo?

—Por supuesto tonto. —gruñó el lobo saliendo de entre las sombras. —No me importa cómo, pero ahora debes buscar la manera de hacer que ese herrero se vaya de la isla, él será la guía a los humanos.

—I-irse…—tembló el troll. —Pero Kiba, ¡tu escuchaste!… le falta mucho para terminar ese barco que quiere, ni con los materiales que se ha llevado de mi querido tesoro ha tenido suficiente.

El lobo rio entre colmillos, algo que asustó al troll.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

—¿Crees que soy estúpido?

—No…no… ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —respondió tembloroso.

El lobo corrió hacia donde estaba el troll, y lo embistió haciendo que este se golpeara contra la pared.

—¡¿Por qué me atacas?!

—¡Vi tu expresión!... vi tu expresión cuando ese humano mencionó el barco —acusó el lobo con sus dientes muy cerca de él. —¡Dime! ¿Qué escondes y dónde lo tienes?

El troll tembló del miedo, no podía creerlo, Kiba era muy perspicaz y se había dado cuenta de algo que había estado ocultando por años.

.

.

 **Día de la fiesta.**

¿Cómo fingir que no sabía nada? Si hasta sentía más entusiasmo del normal.

Como todos los días Hiccup se levantó para el vuelo matutino, más le era imposible no poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, al saber lo que todos sus amigos escondían.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Toothless extrañado.

—Claro, ¿por qué preguntas? —respondió este feliz.

Toothless y Pihc se miraron entre sí, notando aquello muy extraño, el cabizbajo y pensante Hiccup de días anteriores se había esfumado.

.

.

Todo en la mañana transcurrió normal, después del vuelo matutino, Toothless trató de distraer a Hiccup, pero este mismo dijo que se distraería con sus cosas en la forja, eso se le hizo extraño al dragón, quien tuvo que quedarse vigilando por fuera del recinto para evitar que viera los preparativos que estaban organizando los demás.

Aquel tiempo, Hiccup lo aprovechó para hacerle más ajustes a la nueva prótesis de Toothless, la cual estaba lista, sin embargo, debía ser probada antes, pero suponía que, por lo preparativos de la fiesta, este no querría, por lo que solo la envolvió y la dejó en la mesa para probarla al día siguiente.

—Hiccup… ¿Puedes salir? —escuchó la voz de Toothless en el exterior.

Sintiendo cosquillas en el estomago se levantó de su lugar, suponiendo que ya la revelarían todo, así que se sacudió el polvillo que tenía encima de la ropa, se peinó inútilmente el cabello y dando un gran respiro de dispuso a salir de la forja, y cuando abrió la puerta…

—¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO DE VIDA!

Explosiones en el cielo hechos por dragones resonaron en el cielo, y miles de aplausos frente a él se escucharon, Hiccup se había imaginado de todo, menos aquello, sus amigos, todos los habitantes del castillo frente a él, dándole buenos deseos, pensó que tendría que fingir entusiasmo, pero realmente estaba sorprendido.

—¡Feliz aniversario de vida! —felicitó nuevamente Toothless acercándose junto a su familia.

—Toothless, amigos… —estaba sin palabras, Hiccup no cabía dentro de la felicidad, sin embargo, notó que Astrid no estaba ahí, sino que observaba todo al final del tumulto de dragones, trolls y hadas. —Gracias… estoy… estoy… ¡WOW! ¡Realmente sorprendido! ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! —agradeció conmovido por el detalle.

—Y lo que falta amigo… en nombre de todos los dragones y trolls que habitan este castillo, quisiéramos darte un obsequio.

—¿Obsequio? —repitió Hiccup sin creerlo.

En ese momento, Toothless dio la señal para que los trolls revelaran el presente, el cual llevaban en un pequeño transportador. El herrero quedó boquiabierto, puesto que era…

—¿Una armadura? —exclamó sin creerlo. —¡¿Hecha de escamas de dragón?!

—De la mejor escama de dragón de la región. —presentó Poppy.

—Cof…La mía. —tosió Toothless con discreción.

—Capaz de aguantar altas temperatura, elástico para la movilidad, se lava a mano, ¡y mira! Tienes sus propias alas. —enseñó la troll al oprimir un botón que extendió un par de alas por los costados de los brazos y una aleta en la espalda.

Hiccup estaba anonado, por mucho tiempo había estado pensando en un traje de vuelo, y los trolls y dragones lo habían hecho por él.

—Chicos, en serio… esto es… ¡me encanta!

Toothless y Poppy se sonrieron entre sí, algo que alegró a la princesa troll, pues el dragón no solía ser muy cariñosa con ella.

—Y hay más presentes para ti Hiccup. —insinuó Stormfly a fin de darle seguimiento al día. —Pero ¿qué tal si te alistas con el traje y nos alcanzas en el gran salón?

—Oh, sí claro…—asintió este apenado mientras recibía más regalos de los gnomos y hadas que se acercaron para entregar sus respectivos presentes; sin embargo, ella no se había acercado.

A pesar de ser el centro de atención, Hiccup se lamentó al ver como Astrid se iba en dirección contraria, sin siquiera haberlo saludado.

.

.

.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué esa inquietud de que algo más faltaba?

Astrid no estaba convencida de que todo estuviera listo para que el día de festejo del aniversario de vida de Hiccup fuera perfecto. Sentimiento que se acrecentó al ver como los demás entregaban sus presentes. ¿Y ella? No tenía nada que darle, solo una canción que era más bien algo que ella quería decir, ¿pero algo que Hiccup realmente querría en su vida? No, debía darle algo más, concluyó.

—¡Astrid! ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Ni siquiera felicitaste a Hiccup. —regañó Lavander, pues ella y Sir Allard fueron los primeros que vieron cómo se marchaba.

—Ah, es que debemos seguir y…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la comprensiva hada.

La bestia negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, estoy bien… es solo que quisiera darle algo más que sólo la canción, pero supongo es demasiado tarde.

—Ay Astrid, pero ¿qué puede ser más significativo que darle tu corazón?

Astrid se quedó sin palabras y sintió una punzada en el pecho, viéndolo de esa forma, todo cambiaba de perspectiva de cierta forma.

—Solo piénsalo, ve a tu habitación, las gemelas y Poppy te esperarán allá para arreglarte, yo le pediré al amargado un poco de ayuda para arreglar este pequeño percance.

—Te lo agradezco. —dijo Astrid azulada.

El hada salió presurosa del castillo, dejando a Astrid más tranquilizada, sin embargo, cierto amiguito no se había movido de su lugar.

—¿No irás con ella?

Sir Allard, sólo se le quedó viendo y lentamente se desvaneció y reapareció en las afueras del castillo, aquel movimiento puso a pensar a la bestia, y una repentina idea llegó a su cabeza.

Un segundo regalo para Hiccup.

.

.

.

—Toothless, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Hiccup mientras acomodaba la parte superior de la armadura.

Ya se había bañado, peinado y solo estaba esperando a que el dragón le dijera que era lo que seguía, pero este solo estaba recostado perezosamente en el suelo de su habitación.

—¿Qué?

—Astrid… ¿ella asistirá a la fiesta que me dijiste? O… ¿se irá a vigilar?

—¿BestiAstrid?… por supuesto que asistirá… ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que ella…—dejó de hablar cuando recordó el cómo se había ido en dirección contraria cuando todos estaban felicitándolo. Parecía tonto, pero realmente le importaba.

—Bueno… es que ella…

El furia nocturna no pudo continuar, pues alguien del otro lado de la puerta tocó un par de veces.

—¡¿Quién es?! —preguntó Hiccup.

La puerta se abrió revelando que era Branch, el cual entró con un porte de mayordomo, con una pequeña bandeja que tenía encima un pequeño sobre blanco, que más bien parecía una invitación.

—Buenas noches caballero, mi nombre es Branch y estoy aquí, en nombre de Astrid Hofferson, reina de Nomen guardiana del castillo, quien solicita humildemente si puede ser su acompañante durante esta velada.

Hiccup se sonrojó con tan elegante presentación, ya que enseguida Branch le entregó el papelito, que muy apenas pudo leer debido a lo pequeño que era. ¿Astrid lo estaba invitando a salir?

—¿Su respuesta, caballero? —siguió Branch con su rol de mayordomo ante la extraña mirada Toothless.

Sin embargo, Hiccup, encantado, siguió aquel juego.

—Dígale a su majestad…

La expectante respuesta, Toothless y Branch tragaron saliva.

—Que estaré encantado. —terminó Hiccup con una sonrisa.

Branch asintió sintiendo alivió en su interior.

—Entonces acompáñeme, la dama espera…

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete y los habitantes esperaban; dos filas de escaleras, cada una en un extremo, esperaban por sus anfitriones.

De una de estas, salió Hiccup en compañía de Toothless y Branch, mientras que, del otro extremo, no apareció nadie.

.

.

—Anda Astrid, no seas tan penosa. —regañó Poppy empujando a su amiga.

—Es que… está ropa. —dijo la apenada bestia.

—Te ves preciosa, y es lo único que pudimos rescatar del vestido. —gruñó Satín, mientras trataba de empujarla hacia la salida.

—¿Quieren ayuda? —la empujó Stormfly con la suficiente fuerza para que Astrid llegara casi a donde estaba la salida.

—¡Stormfly!

—Anda Astrid, ya no te quejes… tu príncipe ya espera…

¿Hiccup ya la esperaba?

La bestia respiró hondo, y azulada exhaló antes de salir, se armó de valor, dio un paso más hacia el frente y permitió que la luz del salón la tocara, y ahí lo vio, a su querido herrero que ya esperaba en el otro extremo de las escaleras.

.

.

.

¿Ella era Astrid?

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto, su azulada amiga no se veía como siempre, se veía ¿linda? Su vestuario generalmente opaco, había sido cambiado por una pequeña falda blanca, tenía unas cintillas blancas alrededor de las piernas que terminaban con unas zapatillas bajas del mismo color, de la parte de arriba, parecía que portaba una especie de armadura de metal con detalles de cristales preciosos, y en el cuello el collar que le había dado en Snoggletog, así como la banda que adornaba aquellos cuernos y su cabello suelto. Extrañamente a pesar de todo, del color azul de su piel, de esas escamas, se le hizo, en una palabra: preciosa.

Mientas tanto, Astrid observó a Hiccup con fascinación, con ese traje parecía un dragón, se parecía incluso a ella. ¿BestiHiccup? Pensó para sus adentros, era como si en ese momento ambos fueran iguales, su pareja ideal.

—Feliz aniversario de vida Hiccup. —felicitó con una respetuosa reverencia.

Hiccup se sonrojó y se inclinó como se debía hacer ante la realeza.

—Te agradezco… eh… su majestad. —balbuceó este apenado.

—¡Oh, vamos! Levántate. —trató Astrid de no reír, dejando el nerviosismo, por un lado. —¿Me harías el honor?

—Por supuesto que sí mi Lady. —se reincorporó el herrero y le ofreció galantemente el brazo, para juntos unirse al resto de la fiesta.

Mientras que los espectadores detrás de las escaleras se felicitaban por el exitoso plan.

.

.

La cena pasó pausadamente, durante esta Astrid cuidó sus modales de bestia y comió como una correcta dama, sin embargo, cuando la música empezó, supo que debía continuar con el resto del plan, el cual era invitar a Hiccup a bailar.

Sin embargo, la rítmica música al estilo troll, trajo buenos recuerdos a Hiccup, este de inmediato se puso de pie e invitó a su compañera al espacio que habían acoplado para bailar.

—Espera Hiccup… no sé cómo hacerlo. —dijo la apenada Astrid.

—Sólo sígueme el paso.

El herrero la tomó de la cintura y juntó su mano con la de ella, y de ahí, se empezó a mover rápidamente de un lado a otro, era gracioso, Astrid quería reír a carcajadas, pues realmente lo estaba haciendo mal.

—Lo haces bastante bien. —halagó Hiccup entre pasos con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Te parece bien esto? —se señaló con la mirada.

—¡Claro que sí! —Siguió moviéndola Hiccup de un lado para otro.

De baile en baile, el día se fue acabando, los invitados se fueron retirando, la música comenzó a ser más pausada; Astrid y Hiccup terminaron solos en la pista balanceándose al ritmo de una lenta melodía, estaban felices, como nunca lo habían estado, en especial Astrid que se sentía dichosa al lado del ser amado, que se recostó en su pecho cuando la melodía amenazaba con terminarse, no quería que se fuera, quería que siempre fuera así.

Mientras que Hiccup, por primera vez en días anteriores, no tenía preocupaciones, estas generalmente se disipaban cuando estaba a lado de Astrid; ella, quien siendo solo ella, siempre lograba hacerlo sentir cosas diferentes. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era eso que sentía por su amiga? Se preguntó mientas recostaba su cabeza sobre la de ella, antes de que terminara la melodía.

.

.

—Chicos, están avanzando. —observó Poppy maravillada a lo lejos.

—¿Qué avanzó? —preguntó Pihc curioso por saber si todos estarían presentes para la canción.

—Ya lo entenderás. —respondió Stormfly. — Es hora de que vayas a dormir.

—Pero mamá.

—Pihc, obedece a tu mamá. —pidió Toothless sin dejar de observar a la pareja. —Es hora, es hora de que todos nos vayamos.

Los cómplices presentes se dieron media vuelta y se retiraron, los únicos que se quedaron, fueron los tolls músicos que esperarían en una parte del techo en lo que el sonido del reloj abrazador daba la señal para la canción.

—Esto es tan romántico. —Se emocionó Poppy. —Estaré tan ansiosa que de seguro no podré dormir.

—Poppy, no me digas que te estás retractando de espiarlos. —regañó Branch.

—Pues yo sí. —admitió Lavander. —Pero no es lo correcto.

—Así es, mejor vayamos a molestar a tu hermana. —propuso Copper.

—¡el último que llegue es un tonto! —voló el hada siendo perseguida por Sir Allard, Copper y el agotado Bo.

—¿Ustedes a dónde irán? —preguntó Poppy al par de dragones cuando los demás se fueron.

—Que te importa. —respondió el dragón con frialdad.

—Que malo eres Toothless, dejaremos a Pihc en la guardería dragón y después iremos a vigilar por ahí. —respondió Stormfly.

—Claro "vigilar". —se burló Branch y bostezó. —En fin, que se diviertan, yo iré a mi bunker a dormir.

—¡Espera Branch! Pensé que me harías compañía hasta mañana.

—Ay no, Poppy, por favor no, estoy muy cansado, ya bastante hice con hacerla de mayordomo.

—Bien, nosotros los dejamos discutiendo, ya nos vamos. —se retiró Toothless con su familia al ver que esos dos empezarían con sus usuales discusiones.

—Por fis Branch, por fis, como dije no sé si podré dormir y contener las ganas de observar a ya sabes quienes. —insinuó la princesa con una sonrisa.

—Ay, ¡está bien! —aceptó el cansado troll. —¿a dónde quieres ir?

—Pues…

—¡Oh Poppy! ¡Qué gusto! —escucharon de repente en el pasillo donde se encontraban.

—¡¿Arroyin?! —Exclamó Poppy después de reconocer al troll entre la oscuridad.

—Sí, querida princesa… ¡he venido a la fiesta!

—Lamento decirte que ya se acabó, así que vete. —despidió el amargado con antipatía.

—¡Oh, llegué tarde! —dramatizó el troll vendedor. —¡No puede ser!

—Pero si quieres acompañarnos, Branch y yo vamos a….

—No, lo siento mi estimada Poppy… creo que me retiraré. —se fue el dramático troll ocultándose entre las sombras.

—Eso fue bastante extraño. —observó Branch de brazos cruzados, ese troll no le agrada para nada.

—Sí, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? ¡Anda Branch! Vamos a caminar por ahí.

—Ya que, andando. —le dio el pase el troll para que avanzara.

.

.

.

Cuando la música terminó, Astrid y Hiccup se separaron y sin soltar sus manos caminaron hacia la salida de aquel salón que tenía un gran balcón, ahí, tomaron asiento y se permitieron descansar después de tanto baile.

—Jamás me había divertido tanto. —dijo Hiccup dando un suspiro. —No sabía que así festejaban los aniversarios de vida.

—Créeme, mi pueblo no tenía nada así, esto es por idea de los trolls y sus locuras. —sonrió Astrid al recordarlo.

—¡Hey, sonreíste! —notó Hiccup de inmediato.

En ese momento, Astrid se tapó la boca avergonzada.

—¿Qué pasa? No tiene nada malo, tienes una hermosa sonrisa. Nunca te había visto sonreír así.

—No, es horrible. —dijo Astrid tapando su boca y se azuló más de la cuenta, cosa que notó Hiccup.

—Por supuesto que no. —retiró su mano de su boca. —Es realmente hermosa.

De la emoción, Astrid no podía evitar hacer y sonrió como tonta frente a él.

—¿Ves? No tiene nada de malo.

—Supongo. —peinó Astrid su cabello con nerviosismo.

En ese momento, notó que Hiccup se volvió sonriente al cielo, parecía tan tranquilo y sobre todo muy feliz, ¿pero realmente lo era?

—Hiccup…

—¿Sí? —notó este cabizbaja a su amiga.

Con toda la pena del mundo, Astrid tomó su mano, estaba lista para la canción, lista para decirle lo que sentía, y después de que se lo confesara, darle su segundo regalo, pero debía esperar a la señal, así que preguntó algo que para ella de suma importancia.

—¿Eres feliz aquí?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Hiccup de inmediato apretando su otra mano contra la suya.

La bestia se puso feliz de saberlo, y le preguntaría o más bien le propondría que se quedara ahí a vivir, sin embargo, de un momento a otro el semblante del herrero se puso nostálgico.

—Sin embargo…

—¿Qué?

—Extraño mucho a mi familia en Berk. —se encogió de hombros y sutilmente soltó las manos de su amiga.

Astrid sintió su tristeza, y contra todo plan, decidió algo rápidamente, el segundo regalo que tenía planeado darle, sería el primero, ya después le cantaría la canción.

—Ven acompáñame. —invitó con esa nueva sonrisa que dejaba ver.

—¿A dónde?

—Sólo acompáñame.

La bestia tiró de la mano del herrero para que la acompañara a ese lugar especial; mientras que en el techo, los trolls músicos no supieron qué hacer, pues cuando Astrid y Hiccup desaparecieron detrás de las puertas, el reloj abrazador sonó.

.

.

.

—Astrid, ¿A dónde vamos? —seguía insistiendo Hiccup.

Pues de un momento a otro la bestia lo había llevado con ella por el camino del rio luminoso, aquel camino que sólo había recorrido una vez cuando tuvo aquella horrible discusión con ella; pasaron de largo por el jardín de la meditación de Copper, hasta que finalmente llegaron a aquel extraño lago que destellaba en la oscuridad por su luminosidad.

—Astrid, pensé que tenía prohibido entrar aquí. —recordó nervioso.

La bestia negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no, antes no quería nadie viniera a este sitio precisamente por el poder que tiene este lago.

—Que es que te hacer ver lo que quieres ¿no es así? —recordó Hiccup.

—Sí, pero algo más…

Llegando casi a la orilla, Astrid soltó la mano de Hiccup, y continuó sola hasta que llegó al borde del lago. Ahí, posicionó sus manos en forma de rezó y pidió a la mítica agua por un milagro.

—Por favor, permite que lo vea, por favor.

Aquel suplicante y humilde rezo no tardó en ser escuchado, de un momento a otro, el lago destelló más de lo que ya estaba, y en el centro, el agua se empezó a agitar.

—Astrid… ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó Hiccup asombrado.

—Este lago tiene el poder de mostrarte tu verdadero ser, y todo aquello que deseas ver, puedes ver a tu familia…—explicó con una sonrisa.

Hiccup dio un grito ahogado.

—Y también…—continuó la bestia emocionada. —Te permite ver a los que ya no están, Hiccup… feliz aniversario de vida…

—¿Qué quieres decir?…

Más el herrero ya no pudo continuar, pues por encima del centro del lago se formó una extraña esencia que tenía la silueta de una persona, era un hombre, un hombre que desde hace mucho tiempo no veía y cuya presencia removió todas las entrañadas y emociones del muchacho.

Era él.

—¿Papá?...

 **Continuará.**

 **Ya queda poco (se siente feliz) los últimos capítulos estarán muy inspirados en la ultimas melodías del OST de la bella y la bestia y puede que los títulos de los capítulos tengan los nombres de estas mismas melodías.**

 **Reviews:**

 **TEITET: muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado la actualización, ya estamos en las ultimas. Saludos.**

 **Aki: créeme que quería avanzarle más, pero aun hay cosillas por ahí que explicar, pero espero traer el siguiente pronto. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Pues acertaste con lo de la canción, ¿se llegará a dar? Ya lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo, aunque es algo obvio. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Fangirl: Kiba por lo momento se reservará, pero podemos ver que su cómplice anda merodeando por ahí, ya se verá realmente cuál era la verdadera trampa. Saludos.**

 **A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima.**

 **11 de noviembre de 2018**


	29. Revelación

**Capítulo 28**

 **.**

 **Revelación.**

 **.**

 **BERK.**

Faltaban unos cuantos días para el solsticio de primavera, las nevadas se habían extendido por más semanas después del final del año lunar, pero con la casi llegada de la nueva estación, el hielo alrededor del territorio de Berk comenzó a derretirse, permitiendo a los barcos pesqueros salir a expediciones para conseguir comida, así como a los leñadores madera en los renovados bosques, y por supuesto el ejercito de Drago se preparaba para salir a las nuevas exploraciones.

Mientras tanto, Liris seguía investigando sobre Drago, algo que le ayudara para chantajearlo o destronarlo como jefe, pero nunca podía dar con su recamara secreta, en donde el jefe guardaba sus principales tesoros, sólo se la pasaba en el aula común, donde este se solía reunirse con todos sus súbditos cada noche, y donde ella tenía que soportarlo cada vez que terminaba la reunión con estos.

—Por fin este maldito invierno está llegando a su fin, querida niña, dime si ¿por fin ha llegado mi momento?

—Nada ha cambiado amo Drago. —respondió Liris con voz neutral. —Mis premoniciones no han cambiado en absoluto, sigue siendo los mismos.

—¡Argggg! ¡Pues haz un esfuerzo! Porque lo único que me has dicho una y otra vez, es que ¡YO! Llegaré a Vanaheim y me enfrentaré a un caballero de armadura negra y a una reina.

—Es todo lo que he visto, más eso no incluye que yo tenga la ruta de dónde queda ese lugar… ¡tal vez si dejara de abrumarme tanto!

—¿Te atreves a desafiarme? —la tomo Drago del mentón para apretarla.

—Lo siento. —gruñó la seid lo más amable que pudo. —Pero le suplico, por favor, me deje concentrarme… algo en mi me dice que si lo hace le podré dar lo que usted quiere.

Con la firme actitud de la seid, Drago lo pensó y la soltó con rudeza, no le convenía deshacerse de ella, puesto que, aunque no le hubiera dado la ruta exacta de Vanaheim, ella había acertado con muchas cosas, como la nevada de la que apenas se recuperaban.

—Está bien, pero más vale que pronto hagas funcionar esa habilidad tuya… no soy muy paciente y tampoco pienso esperar más.

—Amo, se lo prometo, haré lo posible por cumplir sus deseos. —reverenció Liris hipócritamente.

—Bien, ya te puedes ir… tengo que organizar a mis hombres para una nueva expedición.

La aliviada seid hizo una nueva reverencia y se encaminó a la salida, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera, unas nuevas imágenes en su mente la hicieron pararse en seco: una noche de luna llena en mar abierto, las aguas destellaban en un extraño fulgor donde se podían apreciar unos corales y la siluetas de ¿unas bestias marinas?

—¿Qué es eso?

—¡¿Qué dijiste niña?! ¿Estás viendo algo? —estrujó Drago para hacerla reaccionar.

—Una visión, vi … vi ¿dragones? — contó confundida.

—¡¿Dónde?! —siguió estrujándola el jefe.

—Un lugar, eh… no sé dónde es, pero vi que hay unos farallones y en el fondo unos corales, los dragones se iluminaban o eso parecía, lo siento, es todo lo que vi…

Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para Drago, quien sonrió con cinismo, sabía que había alrededor de todo su territorio y eso incluía los famosos corales del norte que estaban muy cerca de los farallones.

—Muy bien hecho mi linda niña. Sin darte cuenta acabas de hacerme muy feliz. —acarició Drago su cabello. —Con la información que me acabas de dar, te has hecho acreedora a una vida de paz y de lujo, prometo no volver a abrumarte ni a torturarte siempre y cuando tu sigas diciendo todo lo que ves en tus visiones.

—¿E-en serio? —tembló la seid, no le gustaba el tono de su voz.

—Claro que sí.

—¿P-puedo confiar en su palabra?

—Por supuesto mi niña, ¿Por qué te mentiría?

La seid sonrió muy apenas, y dio paso hacia el frente para alejarse de él.

—Amo Drago. —nuevamente lo reverenció y enseguida salió presurosa de la guarida secreta que terminaba en la compuerta oculta que estaba en el gran salón.

Afuera del recinto, esperaba su valkiria en turno: Heather, que aburrida de esperar ya se había sentado en una de las escaleras, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, rápidamente se puso en pie para recibir a su no tan grata protegida.

—Vaya, ahora tardaron más de lo normal. —reprochó la guerrera con tono insinuante.

—Sí, sabes… Drago es una persona muy difícil de complacer. —le siguió Liris el juego, estaba cansada de justificarse con ella y con cualquier valquiria que la trataba de cualquiera.

—Supongo que por eso te recompensa muy bien.

—Como no tienes idea.

El sarcasmo que utilizaba la seid le desagradaba mucho a la valkiria, que molesta con su falta de decencia la miró de abajo hacia arriba, notando algo que llevaba en el cuello, y que más coraje hizo que le diera.

—¿Eso es de la señora Valka? Hiccup se lo hizo. ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

—Ella por tonta me lo dio, y no pude rechazarlo, es una baratija muy bonita. —dijo la engreída Liris, sintiendo pesar en sus palabras, mientas ocultaba el collar con su mano.

Heather respiró hondo, apretando los puños, y optó por cerrar la boca, siguió guiando a la seid hasta su casa, en donde por protocolo, debía atenderla hasta que esta le dijera que se pudiera ir.

—Tengo frio, prende la chimenea. —exigió la seid, pues, aunque gran parte de lo que hiciera fuera una farsa era su manera de desquitarse con las que la juzgaban mal.

—Préndela tú, zorra. —respondió Heather con la intención de irse sin atenderla.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—¡No! ¡¿Tú cómo te atreves?! —la empujó Heather con el dedo, y en un arrebató le arrancó el collar. —No mereces esto.

—¡Dámelo! —se lanzó Liris hacia ella con la intención de quitárselo, pero Heather fue más rápida.

—¿Por qué? Seguro que el amo Drago te puede dar algo más valioso que esta "baratija".

—¡Que me lo des! —siguió exigiendo la seid, tratando de atraparla, pero Heather fácilmente la esquivaba.

—No eres tan hábil como tu sobrenombre, zorra. —insultó la valkiria cuando en uno de los intentos de la seid por recuperar la joya tropezó torpemente y cayó boca abajo.

Heather no se compadeció de su situación y la dejó ahí, pero de repente un quejido lloroso por parte de la seid hizo que reconsiderara su actitud; Liris, totalmente derrotada en el suelo, comenzó a gimotear y a llorar, pues ya no aguantaba más aquella situación.

—Levántate. —pidió la valkiria sintiendo de repente incomodidad con su llanto.

Pero Liris no escuchó y siguió chillando boca abajo, eso apaciguó más a Heather, quien tragándose su orgullo se puso de cuclillas a un lado de ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Anda, ten… si es lo que quieres. —le devolvió el collar de mala gana.

Entre lágrimas, Liris lo tomó y lo puso contra su pecho como si fuera un tesoro valioso.

—Gracias.

—¿Gracias? —resopló Heather confundida. —¿Por qué?

La seid siguió chillando.

—Esto es realmente muy valioso para mí.

—¿En serio? ¿Y entonces por qué dijiste aquellas cosas?

—No vale la pena decírtelo, no me creerías.

—¿Me juzgas antes de hacerlo?

—Tú lo haces.

Un jaque mate, la valkiria comenzó a sentir arrepentimiento, pues se dejaba llevar por lo que veía y lo que otros comentaban, sin embargo, nunca se había puesto del lado de la seid.

—Bien, lo siento… pero es que tú…

Liris suspiró dando una risita.

—Sí, sé que todo el mundo cree que le hago favores de ese tipo a Drago, pero créeme al tipo no le gustan personas como tú ni como yo.

—Oh…—suspiró Heather sintiendo recelo. —Entonces…

En ese momento, ambas aun se encontraban en el suelo, en medio de la oscuridad de la casa de la seid, y todo parecía tranquilo y solitario, pero Liris se irguió y observó a su alrededor como si buscara un intruso.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —notó Heather aquella extraña actitud, y donde sostenía a la seid también sintió como temblaba. —Liris… ¡¿qué es lo que pasa?!

—Es que alguien puede escucharnos. —susurró esta asustada, aun cuidando la espalda de ambas.

En ese momento, Heather ya no lo dudó, algo andaba mal, así que aplicando lo que sabía como guerrera, la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y siguió el juego de atenderla, se puso a encender la chimenea.

—Si crees que no puedes decírmelo, entonces escríbemelo…—le susurró mientras echaba madera al fuego.

Era ahora o nunca, Liris creyó que ya no podía con el peso sola, tenía que alertar a más personas, por lo que hizo caso a su protectora en turno y rápidamente se puso a escribir todo lo que tenía que decir, mientas tanto, Heather vigilaba la casa, le daba vueltas y se asomaba cada minuto a la ventana, y nunca lo había notado, pero la seid realmente estaba siendo vigilada por otros custodios que fingían estar vigilando a menos de seis metros de distancia, uno en específico, que estaba mandando a llamar al casi obsoleto gran sacerdote.

—¡Dioses! Creo que alguien vendrá. —advirtió la valkiria alejándose de la ventana.

Liris aun no terminaba de redactar lo que quería decir, pero se apresuró, porque era la única oportunidad que tendría de enmendarse con Heather, Camicazi y Valka.

Mientras tanto, Heather se lanzó hacia un área donde la seid tenía varias baratijas y empezó a esculcar entre estas.

—Heather, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Liris terminando de redactar, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta con rudeza.

—¡Lady Liris, abra la puerta!

— Ponme lo que escribiste entre mi armadura. —gruñó Heather aun esculcando entre las cosas.

La seid sin entender nada, hizo lo que le pidió y ocultó el papel justo cuando la puerta se abrió a la fuerza, revelando que se trataba del gran sacerdote acompañado de otros dos guardias, estos encontraron a las chicas en una posición rara, la confundida Liris a un lado de Heather que estaba boca abajo esculcando entre las cosas de la seid.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

—¡La encontré, la encontré! —saltó Heather mostrando una rata que había tomado por la cola y se revolcaba para que la dejara ir.

El falso sacerdote se asqueó con el animal, y dio paso hacia atrás, pues Heather se acercaba a él con el animal en mano.

—Deberían mandar a limpiar está porquería de casa. —dijo despectivamente a la seid. —Yo soy una guerrera no una ratonera.

Y con un aire de prepotencia, salió no sin antes dejar a la rata encargada con uno de los guardias, y a Liris confundida.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí niña?! —exigió Johann más respuestas.

—¡Que no basta con las ratas que veo cada noche si no con las de mi casa! Ninguna de esas flojas valkirias ha querido ayudarme exterminarlas, salvo por esa que se acaba de ir, y nada más porque la amenacé.

Johann resopló.

—Está bien, mañana enviaremos a hombres a buscar el nido, por lo pronto descansa…

—Si como sea, ya lárguense…

Johann y los demás se retiraron, dándole oportunidad a la seid de recuperarse de la acción ilícita que había cometido.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos; Heather, como todas las noches acudió a la casa de Valka, ya que era el lugar de reunión de Gobber, Camicazi, Eret y ella, desde que habían herido al cazador, un hecho que lo unió como familia de Valka que nuevamente estaba nostálgica por la ausencia de su hijo.

.

.

—Mañana será el cumpleaños de Hiccup. —suspiró la mujer sin ánimos de probar un bocado.

—22 años ¿verdad? —preguntó Gobber nostálgico. —Sólo los dioses sabrán que estará haciendo ese pescado.

—Espero que pasándosela mejor que nosotros. —picoteó Eret su comida.

—Lo mismo pienso. —concordó Camicazi. —Digo, sino estuviera bien creo que ya hubiera vuelto.

El comentario de la rubia hizo suspirar nuevamente a Valka, pues mientras los demás creían que Hiccup estaba viviendo magnificas aventuras, ella se lo imaginaba en las peores circunstancias por más que quería pensar como los demás.

La puerta en ese momento se abrió, los que se encontraban comiendo vieron que se trataba de Heather, que después de haber entrado se recargó en la puerta y dio un largo suspiro.

—Buenas noches. —saludó con cansancio.

—Vaya, te ves fatal… ahora demoraste más de la cuenta. —comentó Camicazi.

—Sí, ya sabes… cuando te toca custodiar a Liris…

Valka apretó su cuchara al escuchar sobre su pupila, con las nevadas poco tiempo le había dado de verla.

—¿Y qué hay de nuevo con esa zorra? —preguntó Camicazi con hastío en su voz.

—Camicazi. —regañó Eret, pues él junto con Valka no veía malas intenciones en la seid.

—Lo siento, pero es que es tan rara… ya no sé que pensar.

—Como quiera creo que no hay que juzgarla. —justificó Valka picoteando su comida.

—No, creo que no. —opinó Heather sorpresivamente.

—Espera un momento. ¿Escuché bien lo que dijiste? —se rascó Gobber los oídos.

—¡Sí! creo que nos equivocamos con ella. —repitió la valkiria.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Valka intrigada.

—Hoy tuve un enfrentamiento con ella, Liris se comportó de manera arrogante y me fastidió, y… ¡lo siento Valka! Vi que tenía el collar que Hiccup hizo para ti y me molesté y se lo quité.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —golpeó Valka la mesa.

—Lo siento, pero de ahí todo se tornó extraño, ella se mostró muy vulnerable, llorosa y me tuve que disculpar, entonces fue cuando me dijo que se sentía vigilada y yo no entendía, pero sentía que algo ocultaba y le pedí que lo escribiera.

—¿Y lo hizo? —preguntó Camicazi también intrigada.

Heather asintió, y de entre su armadura sacó el papel que Liris metió.

—No lo he leído, porque de repente tampoco me sentí segura de leerlo en cualquier sitio.

—Permítemelo por favor. —lo tomó Valka rápidamente, y en silencio lo leyó.

Los demás sólo veían los cambios de expresión de la mujer, que eran angustiantes y de zozobra.

—Valka ¿qué dices —preguntó Gobber inquieto.

La madre de Hiccup se volvió hacia sus acompañantes con una expresión inquieta que contagió a todos.

—Lo que me temía, Drago sabe de la habilidad de Liris.

—¿Habilidad? ¿Cuál habilidad? —preguntó el confundido Eret sin entender.

—Ella… tiene premoniciones del futuro

El grupo dio un grito ahogado con la revelación, y tanto Heather como Camicazi comprendieron el porque Liris les había advertido aquella vez con el accidente de Eret, y su manera de expresarse tan extraña, y aquella seguridad con la siempre andaba.

—Pero… ¿cómo la está afectando eso? ¿Qué dice ese papel Valka? —preguntó la boquiabierta Heather.

Valka posó su mirada sobre el papel y leyó en voz baja.

" _Heather, me he pasado mucho tiempo tratando de explicarle a alguien qué es lo que pasa, más las circunstancias no me lo han permitido, después de nuestro enfrentamiento algo en mi se quebró y ya no puedo más, tengo que decirlo, te confieso que tengo la habilidad de ver lo que sucederá en el futuro; sin embargo aquel don, no es más que una maldición, pues está siendo usado para fines que solo benefician a pocos; siempre lo mantuve en secreto porque a veces no es bueno saber lo que pasará, sin embargo el gran sacerdote que no es más que Johann, un criminal que se oculta bajo ese puesto, me descubrió, él está aliado con Drago, quien lamentablemente no es el jefe que todos creemos que es, es un traidor, él ha organizado los asaltos de manera de disminuir la población deshaciéndose de los que no les sirven o considera débiles o peligros, entre estos Hiccup, por su manera tan extraña de pensar, y también Eret por no ser igual a los demás cazadores."_

Todos miraron al ex cazador, que quedó más boquiabierto con aquella revelación, y ahora entendía porque Drago ya no le había otorgado de nuevo su puesto. Mientras que Valka apretó los labios, al saber que su hijo también había sido uno de los objetivos de ese malvado.

" _Por eso antes del último ataque advertí a Camicazi y a ti que no se interpusieran, puesto que el destino de Eret era morir si las dos intervenían, gracias a los dioses el futuro al parecer sí puede ser cambiado, más no estoy segura de qué tanto, puesto que Drago está obsesionado con algo, un asunto que me exige día a día que le revele, él cree que los dragones son reales"_

—Dragones. —susurró Gobber, recordando su experiencia en el mar.

" _He tenidos visiones de un lugar llamado Vanaheim, como lo relatan los cuentos vikingos, en estos veo una batalla, dos caballeros, uno de armadura blanca y otro de color negra, y una reina."_

—Pero ¿qué significa eso? —susurró Camicazi sin poder procesarlo.

" _Mis visiones parecen ser toda una fantasía, sin embargo, Drago cree fielmente en estos, y busca que le diga exactamente como llegar a ese lugar, pues dice que necesita dragones para poder conquistar a las personas. Me ha amenazado con hacerle daño a la gente más vulnerable del pueblo; sin embargo, yo también estoy buscando una manera de derrocarlo, una manera de poner al pueblo en su contra, puesto que mientras se sigan creyendo sus mentiras, nada podremos hacer."_

—Es todo lo que dice. —terminó Valka de leer.

Todos los presentes alrededor del fogón, estaba boquiabiertos, no podían creer todavía lo que decía aquella carta.

—Esto es muy grave amigos, tenemos que hacer algo. —comentó Gobber.

—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? —replicó Eret. —Como dice Liris en ese papel, mientras el pueblo crea en Drago nadie lo detendrá.

—Entonces debemos buscar las evidencias que muestre que Drago es el traidor del pueblo, quien ha organizado esas matanzas, que él y sus ratas son las que nos han arrebatado a nuestros seres queridos. —opinó Valka.

—¿Cómo podemos hacerlo? —insistió Eret.

—Con engaños, ¿qué más? —respondió Camicazi. —Mañana me toca vigilar a Liris, y tanto Heather y yo sabemos que, por las noches, siempre es requerida por Drago en el gran salón.

—Y es bastante extraño, porque cierran las puertas y no hacen ni un solo ruido. —comentó Heather.

—Entonces no están realmente ahí. —dijo Gobber pensante. —El gran salón es una estructura muy antigua, no me extrañaría que tuviera habitaciones secretas.

—Es lo más probable. —concordó Valka. —Entonces hay que organizarnos todos, Liris es parte de nuestro grupo y no debemos abandonarla, este es el plan…

.

.

Al día siguiente, tantos las valkirias como Valka se organizaron para llevar a cabo su plan, este empezaría por la mañana, Camicazi le haría compañía a Liris como de costumbre, mientras los demás trabajaban para no levantar sospechas; lo principal era liberar a la seid de la opresión de Drago para que ya no lo utilizara, a la vez que buscarían la manera de evidenciarlo, sin embargo si la segunda opción no era factible, Eret y Gobber se prepararían para robar un barco y abandonar Berk, para pedir ayuda a otras tribus y advertir de la traición de su jefe. Si encontraban la evidencia, buscarían una manera de hacer razonar al pueblo para levantarse en armas contra Drago, y aunque esto era más peligroso, Valka confiaba que aquellos descontentos con el jefe aceptarían de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, Valka y Heather cuidarían los pasos de Camicazi y Liris a lo lejos y a la vez vigilarían a los guardias ocultos, cuando hubiera oportunidad ambas buscarían en el gran salón alguna habitación oculta que diera con los secretos de Drago.

El día y la tarde pasaron sin problemas, por la noche la mayor parte del pueblo se reunió para cenar en el gran salón, pero era bien sabido por todos, que este a cierta hora de la noche debía desalojarse por ordenes de Drago. La señal era cuando todos los vigilantes comenzaban a apagar las antorchas centrales.

—¿Cómo le haremos para quedarnos aquí? —preguntó Heather dándole un sorbo al tarro de hidromiel. —Este lugar tiene muchos vigilantes.

Valka observó que en la mesa principal Drago, aun bebía y comía en compañía de sus súbditos fieles y Liris.

—Vamos a esperar a ser la únicas en el lugar, mientras tanto finge beber.

Heather sonrió de lado, y siguió pidiendo bebidas que discretamente cambiaba por tarros vacíos con otros vikingos que terminaron al final ebrios, poco a poco todos se fueron retirando, las antorchas se fueron apagando, Heather y Valka fingieron estar ebrias y bebiendo hasta que el vigilante las llamó.

—Eh… ustedes, es hora de que desalojen el salón.

—Cierto, cierto…—fingió Valka caerse, mientras veía de reojo que Drago y los demás estaban reunidos en círculo, aparentemente esperando a que los demás se fueran.

El guardia al pensar que se caería de ebria la sostuvo, pero la mujer no lo dejó y le dijo que podía sola, y caminado en zigzag se encaminó a la puerta, Heather permaneció en su lugar.

—¡Eh, tu también! —le gritó el vigilante.

Heather actuando del mismo modo, miró de reojo a su acompañante, luego rápidamente a los villanos, y por como se debía dar el momento, se levantó y luego se dejó caer.

El guardia al verla, rápidamente la ayudó, momento que aprovechó Valka de distracción para ocultarse en la parte oscura del salón, mientras que el vigilante llevaba a Heather a rastras hasta la salida, y pensando que el salón estaba vacío cerró la puerta dejando que los traidores se dirigieran al lugar de sus juntas.

Oculta en la oscuridad, Valka observó que Gobber había tenido la razón, había una habitación secreta; sin embargo, en ese momento era peligroso entrar debido a que Drago, no solo estaba con Liris, también estaba el famoso Johann, Krogan, Viggo y el hermano de este. Por lo que tuvo que esperar impaciente, fue alrededor de una hora cuando todos los cazadores comenzaron a salir uno a uno, los únicos que no lo hicieron fueron Liris y Drago, otro momento de esperar; sin embargo, cuando los cazadores salieron otro vigilante entró a hacer otro rondín.

Valka se ocultó detrás de una columna, se sintió entre la espada y la pared, pues este estaba merodeando por todos los rincones del salón, cuando de repente; Liris salió de la cámara, Valka vio que el vigilante la interceptó y si la escoltaba a la salida iba a ser su fin, sin embargo:

—Ven por aquí Liris. —aquella voz.

El vigilante se llevó a la seid a rincón oscuro, Valka los siguió, pues esa voz era igual a la de sus otras pupilas.

—Heather… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás vestida así? —preguntó Liris confundida.

—Noqueé a un guardia, larga historia… Valka y yo estamos aquí para descubrir los secretos de Drago.

—¿Valka?

—Así es. —salió la madre de Hiccup de su escondite. —Heather nos mostró lo que nos escribiste.

—Pero esto es una locura. —se sacudió Liris asustada.

—No temas, ya no… estamos de tu lado. —la confortó Valka. —Yo siempre creí en ti.

—Así que dinos, ¿dónde queda exactamente la guarida de Drago? —preguntó Heather. —No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Es un pasadizo secreto, no llegarán solas, yo las acompañaré.

—¡No! Tu debes volver o sospecharán.

—Pero ustedes nunca han estado ahí.

—Ya sé —susurró Valka de repente. —Heather cambia de lugar con Liris.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron ambas chicas.

—Sí, vamos, solo cámbiense de ropa… Heather al salir, ponte la capucha y deja que Camicazi te acompañe hasta la casa de Liris.

—¿Camicazi también está en esto? —preguntó la confundida seid, comprendiendo el porque ahora su vigilante en turno no la había molestado en todo el día.

—Todos los estamos. ¡Andando! Dense prisa.

No teniendo de otra, Heather y Liris intercambiaron su ropa, la primera primero se tuvo que deshacer de la armadura del vigilante, para finalmente entregarle su ropa ordinaria, mientras que la seid, le pasó su vestido y la capucha con la siempre se cubría. Una vez lista, Heather salió del recinto y se reunió con Camicazi, mientras que Valka y Liris esperaron el momento oportuno para introducirse nuevamente en la guarida de Drago.

El jefe de Berk salió después de varios minutos, y sin sospechar nada salió del gran salón, el cual quedo sumido en la oscuridad, salvó un pequeño fogón a medio apagar en el centro.

Fue en ese momento que Valka y Liris se aproximaron a su objetivo, la seid conociendo el camino a tomar, condujo a la madre de Hiccup hacia donde estaba la principal compuerta, al abrirla, esta estaba iluminada por antorchas que se apagarían solas en un par de horas, para finalmente llegar al centro de reunión de Drago y sus cómplices.

—¿Es aquí Liris? —vio Valka a su alrededor, ese lugar parecía una taberna en donde había un trono hecho de piel de animales en el centro.

—No, aquí es donde Drago se reúne con los demás, pero hay una habitación por aquí, lo sé, porque de repente no entra por la misma puerta que nosotros, a veces sin haber pasado por el gran salón ya está ahí.

La seid comenzó a toquetear por la pared, en busca de la compuerta que la llevara a la otra habitación, pero no lograba encontrar nada; más no se rindió, dejó de buscar de la manera tradicional para hacerlo como solo una seid lo haría.

—Muéstrame el camino. —cerró los ojos y dejó su mano alzada como si la punta de una brújula fuera.

Valka observó asombrada como la seid comenzaba a moverse con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera atraída por una clase de campo magnético, cuando se detuvo, esta apuntó en una dirección al noroeste.

—¡Es ahí! —se apresuró Liris a acercarse aquel punto para golpear la pared.

Esta al contacto se abrió, revelando que detrás de esta había otra habitación secreta, es esta había una especie de escritorio, baúles y muchos libros antiguos.

—Lo encontramos Liris. —suspiró Valka feliz puesto que presentía que ahí encontraría las evidencias que necesitaban.

—Sí, ahora busquemos lo que necesitamos, para salir de aquí.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron a buscar minuciosamente, entre la búsqueda Valka encontró que Drago realmente estaba obsesionado con los dragones, y no sólo él, sus antepasados también, puesto que mucho de los libros tenían bocetos y relatos antiguos de bestias que eran más grandes que un ave.

Pensaba que ella obsesiva con esos cuentos, pero Drago le ganaba y por mucho; siguió buscando más información en uno de los estantes de libros que había, pero no encontraba más que lo mismo, por lo que optó por buscar en los cajones que tenía del escritorio.

Ahí había papales sueltos, Valka los observó con detenimiento, viendo que en estos había nombres, muchos de estos de los pobladores de Berk tanto fallecidos como vivos, los que habían muerto ya estaban tachados con una gruesa línea negra por en medio.

Podría ser una buena evidencia, más necesitaba más bases o de lo contrario el pueblo pensaría que solo se trataba de un registro de la población, así que siguió buscando más entre aquellos papeles, hasta que llegó al fondo del cajón, donde había un papel más grueso y extenso a los anteriores.

¿Qué era eso?

Valka lo sacó con cuidado, y lentamente lo abrió, al ver lo que era dio un grito ahogado y casi sintió que el corazón se le paró.

Mientras tanto, Liris se había entretenido con un libro que pensó que serviría, este contaba los origines del gobierno de los antepasados de Drago.

La historia decía que los Bludvist salieron de un continente de hielo y fueron navegantes nómadas en busca de una tierra sin nombre, cuando inesperadamente, en medio de una noche vieron que existían los dragones, un hecho que los motivó a andar en mar abierto por muchos años hasta que se establecieron en la tierra de Berk, después de que unos navíos comandados por un tal Hofferson se perdiera en el océano que lo hizo reconsiderar su estilo de vida y propósito.

Sin embargo detrás de esa historia había otra; la seid también ahogó un grito al ver que la tierra de Berk no era una zona deshabitada cuando los Bludvist llegaron, al contrario, contaba con un gobernante que fue desplazado por la fuerza bruta de los antepasados de Drago y sus aliados, y que con temor y engaños sometieron a la gente, y a quien se atreviera hablar de ese pasado lo pagaba con su vida, en especial a los herederos de la tierras que fueron perseguidos hasta exterminarlos, o al menos eso es lo que se creía.

¿Cómo se lo diría a Valka? Pensó Liris preocupada, ya que cierta información de aquella historia la afectaría. Pero no había de otra, tenía que hacerlo, su amiga tenía que saber la verdad, así que, con el libro en manos, se giró hacia donde estaba ella y que en ese momento le daba la espalda y estaba atenta a un gran papel.

—V-Valka…

Sin embargo, ella no le prestó atención, eso preocupó a la seid que lentamente se acercó a ella, pero Valka siguió ensimismada en el papel, el cual apretaba con fuerza por los bordes.

—Valka…tengo que decirte… algo… que encontré.

Y de repente un gimoteo que pareció hacer eco en la habitación, Valka se quebró frente aquel trozo de papel

—No puede ser Liris, ¡¿Cómo pudieron?! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto?! —gruñó arrugando más y más aquel papel.

La seid no comprendía a qué se refería su amiga hasta que posó su vista en el papel y lo comprendió todo, lo que tenía Valka en manos era un árbol genealógico: el árbol genealógico de los Haddock, cuyos nombres desde Eero Haddock, el primer Jefe de Berk estaba tachado, hasta el penúltimo que era Stoick "El vasto" Haddock.

Ya no había más dudas para las mujeres, la saña y el odio que profesaba Drago hacia los Haddock tenía una razón, y esta culminaba con el último miembro de la familia el cual tenía una gran incógnita sobre su nombre: Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, con un estatus de desaparecido era el legítimo heredero al trono de Berk.

 **Continuará.**

 **Hubiera querido hacerlo más largo, pero con la tragedia que me sucedió con la edición del capítulo de LGDLE ya no se pudo.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Vivi: lamento que no hubiera seguido en lo otro, se supone que seguiría continuando, pero mi Word me traicionó y pues a escribir todo otra vez. Saludos.**

 **Aki: eso de no seguir el plan tendrá sus consecuencias, vaya que si causará problemas, pero las cosas sucederán por algo. Saludos.**

 **Astrid fangirl: muchas gracias, de hecho este capítulo se iba a llamar despedida, pero me extendí un poco más con la situación de Berk. Saludos.**

 **Aglae: pues con esto de lo que se acaban de enterar pues, si que pasarán cosas XD, ya lo verás. Saludos.**

 **Dlydragon: será algo inevitable, ya quería escribir esa parte, pero no le tocaba todavía. Saludos.**

 **Lilu: si algo así, aunque no sé porque tmb tengo la idea de que es como Hércules XD, raro. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: a esperar el otro para que se sepa de que hablaran Hiccup y Stoick y si sabía que eras tú. XD. Saludos.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **19 de noviembre de 2018**


	30. La despedida

**Un poco tarde, pero espero les guste.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Capítulo 29.**

 **.**

 **La despedida.**

.

 **La bestia deja ir al herrero.**

.

 **Berk.**

—No puede ser Liris, ¡¿Cómo pudieron?! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto?! —gruñó Valka arrugando más y más aquel papel.

Liris apretó el libro que llevaba contra su pecho, incapaz de decirle alguna palabra de consuelo.

—Valka, cálmate… es mejor que salgamos ahora.

—¡NO! ¡La gente debe saber esto! ¡TENEMOS QUE DECIRLES!

—Valka…

—Yo no creo que eso sea una buena idea. —escucharon una voz escalofriante detrás de ellas.

La seid sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda cuando escuchó aquella voz; era Drago, que de otro compartimiento oculto anexo a donde estaban y que desconocía que existiera salió con un porte amenazante, pero a diferencia de ella, Valka no le temió y se lanzó hacia él como una gata salvaje.

El jefe de Berk la repeló tomándola de la cabeza y empujándola con rudeza contra los estantes de libros.

—¡Valka! —gritó Liris yendo a su auxilio.

La madre de Hiccup había quedado atolondrada, sin embargo el coraje la estaba haciendo levantarse, tenía deseos de vengarse de ese hombre que había destruido generaciones de su familia, así que empujando a la seid se levantó presurosa para atacar de nuevo a su enemigo, sin embargo Drago respondió de la misma forma y la empujó con violencia.

—Me gusta tu bravura mujer, con razón le gústate a Stoick, se dicen que a los Haddock les gustan las mujeres agresivas. —se burló Drago

—¡Cállate, maldito! —bramó Valka dispuesta a seguir hasta que cumpliera su cometido.

—Lástima que te tengas que reunir muy pronto con él… y tú también Liris, una vez que te extraiga toda la información, te esperara el mismo destino. Dime, ¿eres capaz de ver cuál será? ¿morirás quemada, ahogada, destrozada?

A todas las sugerencias malévolas la temerosa seid se negaba a creer que fuera el fin de todo, mientras que Valka seguía contratacando sin mucho resultado, más que solo hacer enfurecer más a Drago.

—¡YA BASTA VALKA! ¡DETENTE!

—¡No te metas en esto Liris! —gritó Valka corriendo hacia su enemigo.

Sin embargo, la mujer no concluyó con su ataque, pues un repentino golpe en su cuello la inhabilitó, Liris con el libro que aun llevaba le soltó un golpazo que la hizo caer inconsciente, ante aquella escena Drago se carcajeó. Mientras que la incrédula Liris se dejaba caer, había traicionado a su amiga.

—Muy bien hecho Liris. —aplaudió Drago, una vez que dejó de reír. —¿Ya pudiste ver cuál será tú destino? ¿Será el mismo que el de ella? —preguntó pateando el cuerpo de la casi inconsciente Valka.

—¡No, por favor! No me haga daño, y le diré todo… todo lo que quiera, por favor.

Drago sonrió, desde hace mucho deseaba que ella le suplicara de esa manera.

—Habla niña.

—Heather, Camicazi, Eret, Gobber… planean revelársele señor… —confesó como una leal servidora.

—Eso no me sorprende….

—Liris, por favor… no…—balbuceó Valka que aun tendida en el suelo, comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento.

—¡Pero necesito más! ¡Tú sabes lo que quiero! —exigió Drago tomándola del cabello, a la vez que pisaba la cabeza de Valka. —¡Dime que dirección tomar o de lo contrario será tú fin!

La seid gritó por el dolor que le causaba su agarre, estaba realmente estresada, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder controlar su habilidad para decirle a ese hombre todo lo que quería, cuando de repente pasó, varias imágenes se hicieron presentes:

Una isla de fantasía con un castillo en el centro, una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado sumida en la tristeza atrapada en enredaderas de espinas y rosas, un barco en el océano, con un muchacho con la guía a ese lugar, y muchas imágenes más que no sabía cómo interpretar.

Al ver el trance en el que se encontraba la seid, Drago la soltó, pues los ojos de Liris se había tornado en color blanco, tras unos largos minutos de incertidumbre, los ojos de la seid volvieron a su coloración normal, y su cuerpo flageó por el cansancio.

—¿Qué pasó niña? ¿Qué viste?

—Lo que esperaba amo…—respondió la chica con la respiración agitada.

—¿La dirección a Vanaheim?

—¡Liris no se lo digas! —gritó Valka.

—¡Tú cállate! —abofeteó Drago.

—Sí, pero más vale que ya no lastime a esa mujer. —abogó Liris por la que yacía bajo los pies del jefe.

—¿La defiendes? ¿Por qué si quieres cambiar tu lugar con el de ella? —rio este creyendo que la seid quería engañarlo.

—¡No! Pero si acaba con ella su mapa no hablará. —advirtió la seid dejando confundidos a los presentes en la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Valka empezó a negar para sus adentros, pues en su corazón algo le decía que ya sabía a lo que la seid se refería.

—Hiccup viene en camino, él tiene su mapa a Vanaheim. —reveló Liris con frialdad.

.

.

.

 **Nomen /Vanaheim**

Cuando todos se retiraron para dejar a la pareja a solas, Toothless y Stormfly dejaron a Pihc en la guardería dragón, donde últimamente se quedaba junto con sus amiguitos, ya que esa noche no sería solamente para el herrero y la bestia, también lo sería para los dragones adultos, aunque con otra dirección a su habitual ritual de apareamiento.

—Buenas noches Pihc. —se despidió Stormfly dándole una caricia a su hijo en el hocico. —Nos vemos por la mañana.

—Sí, sí…—bostezó este con cansancio, metiéndose en el nido que compartía con las pesadillas.

—Mañana no habrá vuelo matutino supongo, así que puedes dormir hasta más tarde.

—Está bien papá. —acató Pihc haciéndose bolita con los demás, para después cerrar lentamente sus ojitos.

Toothless y Stormfly sonrieron al ver la tranquilidad de su obediente hijo, y juntos se retiraron de la guardería que esa noche sería custodiada por el lobo vegetariano.

—Buena guardia, Kaiser. —se despidió Toothless.

—Buena noche para ustedes también. —deseó el lobo, quien se encontraba sentado en la entrada a la guardería, donde generalmente se ponía para cuidar.

Cuando los dragones adultos se retiraron; en el nido de los pesadillas, Pihc abrió sus ojos totalmente despierto.

—¿Te irás otra vez? —preguntó el somnoliento rojo al sentir como su amigo se movía entre él y sus hermanos.

—Sí amigo, hoy es el día… y por supuesto tengo que ver eso…

Sigilosamente el dragón salió del nido, pasando de uno en uno todos los otros nidos, cuidando de no despertar al resto de los bebés, y cuando llegó al que estaba más cerca de la entrada aplicó su plan: se encontraba en un nido de Gronckles, los cuales solían ser muy susceptibles con su nariz, le hizo cosquillas a uno, y cuando este sintió incomodidad, estornudó tan fuerte que salió disparado de su nido y terminó rebotando con otro, en donde pequeños cremallerus comenzaron a quejarse por el intruso.

Kaiser al notar la problemática, abandonó su puesto para acudir y calmar a los pequeños, momento que aprovechó Pihc para abandonar la guardería, yendo en dirección al castillo, a donde sorpresivamente no alcanzó a llegar dado a que vio a Astrid y a Hiccup salir en dirección a otro rumbo desconocido.

.

.

Mientras tanto, lejos e ignorantes de lo que pasaba con su hijo y amigos, Toothless y Stormfly se habían retirado al lugar, que bien recordaba era donde hicieron su ritual de apareamiento, este quedaba en cerca de un risco que daba todo el esplendor de la luna llena.

—Es tan hermoso aquí. —se acurrucó la nadder con la furia.

—Sí, y supongo que, en estos momentos, la bestiAstrid debe estar haciendo lo suyo con Hiccup.

—Por fin se romperá el hechizo. —suspiró Stormfly emocionada.

—¿Y cómo sabes que pasará eso?

—Bueno, Poppy dice que él también la ama… Y es lo que se necesita, ¿no?

Toothless dudó, aun le causaba pesar saber como terminaría esa relación después de que la bestia expusiera todos sus sentimientos en esa canción.

—¿Toothless?

—Eh…. La verdad no sé, eso solo lo saben ellos dos, pero mejor dejemos de hablar de ellos… y vamos a disfrutar de nuestro momento, digo ¿cuántas veces podemos escaparnos los dos del castillo?

—Sí, tienes razón. Disfrutemos de nuestro momento.

Y dándose tiernos y sutiles cabezazos los dragones se dedicaron a disfrutar de su velada.

.

.

.

En la habitación de estatuas, una animada hada, gnomo, fantasma y trolls se encontraban corriendo presurosos alrededor de toda la gente de piedra, en un divertido juego de las escondidas.

Pese a que parecía incorrecto estar haciendo eso en ese lugar, las criaturas estaban realmente felices, pues pronto ya no tendría que vigilar, estaban seguros de que cuando el hechizo se rompiera, la gente que cuidaban pronto volvería a la normalidad.

—¡Copper, te encontré! —saltó la animada Lavander encima del troll, que no se había alcanzado a esconder cuando la primera terminó de contar hasta diez.

—Me atrapaste Lavander, chispas, eres buena en esto…

—Ni siquiera te alcanzaste a esconder. —rio el hada.

—Ah, es cierto… es que soy muy lento…

—Tú estás bien, tú estás bien. —consoló la pequeña acariciando la cabeza del troll. —¿Quieres ayudarme a buscar a los demás? En especial a ese Sir Allard.

—Como quieras hermana, no tengo otra cosa que hacer…—comenzó la marcha el troll.

—¡Bo!… ¡Sir Allard!…. Vamos por ustedes. —gritoneó Lavander haciendo eco en toda la habitación.

—Estás muy animada el día de hoy. —apreció el troll de cuatro patas.

—¡Por supuesto! Hoy ha sido un día muy especial para nuestros amigos ¿no crees?

—¿Por la reina Astrid? ¡Por supuesto! Ella ya encontró lo que buscaba, como dice su canción.

—Creo que todos.

—Entonces ¿tú también? Pensé que aun dudabas. —se detuvo el troll.

—No, creo que ya… es decir, la compañía, la de Bo, Sir Allard, Kaiser, todos los habitantes… y por supuesto tú. —se abrazó el hada a su cuello.

—¿A mi me buscabas? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Claro que sí… ¿a quién más podría estar buscando?

—Vaya, entonces creo que yo también ya me encontré… ¡soy un troll feliz! —brincoteó Copper contagiando a Lavander de la alegría.

Sin embargo, el final de aquella tierna conversación fue escuchada por otro que aguardaba escondido detrás de las estatuas amigos de la reina. Bo, se mostró detrás de la pierna del que solía ser Fishlegs, y con una mirada nostálgica vio que su querida amiga hada había tomado una decisión.

—Ay, no… ya la perdí…

Y en cuanto dijo eso, una luz apareció a un lado de él, era Sir Allard, cuyos ojos mostraban lo mismo que él.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —gritó el gnomo espantado.

—¡Bo, Sir Allard! ¡Los encontramos!

—¡ah,y ya perdimos!

Sin embargo, pese al sentir que tenían, tanto como gnomo como fantasma aceptaron la decisión del hada y la apoyaría como los buenos amigos que eran.

.

Mientras tanto, lejos de aquellos infantiles juegos, se encontraba Mala vigilando minuciosamente, siempre lo hacía, no confiaba del todo en su pequeña hermana.

—Se divierte mucho ¿no?

La voz de su madre Kalindi, la sacó de sus pensamientos, la reina de las hadas se acercaba lentamente a la mayor de sus hijas y extrañamente venía acompañado de dos gnomos, que reconoció como los padres del que jugaba con su hermana.

—Más de lo que debería, se supone que debería estar cuidando, no jugando.

—No seas tan estricta Mala, sabes que Lavander nunca ha sido un hada ordinaria…

—Sí, lo sé… no tienes porque decírmelo. Por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí? Pensé que descansarían después de todo el alboroto que armaron los trolls para la reina y ese herrero.

—Bueno, cuando se acabó la fiesta me puse a platicar con los padres de Bo…—señaló la reina al asustadizo gnomo. — Y tanto sus padres como yo encontramos que Lavander y él se parecen en algo.

Mala arqueó su ceja sin entender.

—Y dado a que es algo muy importante y que ellos prácticamente ya son "grandes" o "tienen edad" creemos que es momento de decírselos.

—¿Decirles qué? —preguntó Mala preocupada.

—Ya lo sabrás hija, porque tu también eras muy pequeña cuando sucedió que tal vez lo olvidaste.

—Pero considero reina Kalindi, que este momento no es el adecuado…—observó Bu, el padre de Bo, lo entretenido que estaban sus hijos como para agobiarlos con sus cosas.

—Tienes razón, es mejor que esperemos hasta que sea el momento adecuado.

—Como me gustaría saber de lo que hablan. —rodó Mala sus ojos sin entender nada.

—Ya lo sabrás, ya lo sabrás. — sonrió la reina de las hadas y junto con los padres del gnomo se retiraron a descansar, mientras que Mala continuó con su labor de cuidar, no solo a las estatuas, sino también a su pequeña hermana.

.

.

Por los alrededores del castillo, Poppy y Branch, se encontraban caminando, la primera iba tan entusiasmada que aseguraba a su acompañante no podría pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

—Ya en serio Poppy, estoy muy cansado, no podemos detenernos y sentarnos un momento.

—Es que no puedo Branch, hace menos de dos minutos sonó el reloj abrazador, y de imaginarme que en estos momentos Astrid le está diciendo todo a Hiccup hace que mi corazón se agite de la alegría. —saltó la animada rosada. —Y luego lo que seguirá, ya lo tengo todo planificado, empezando por la hora de abrazos que se programó dentro unas horas. ¡No puedo contener esta emoción!

—Ay, por el dios. Mejor si te hubiera dejado quedarte con esos dos, así no me hubiera molestado en acompañarte.

—Ay Branch, como eres… ¿no estás feliz?

—Feliz porque a la reina se le va a hacer el sueño realidad… mmmm tal vez, pero cuando pienso que todos esos horribles humanos despertaran con el hechizo roto.

—Pero Astrid no permitiría que la historia se repita…

—Sí, claro… y ellos aceptarán como si nada, sin recelo… porque ser un montón de piedras por más de 10 años no es nada ¿verdad?

—Como detesto ese sarcasmo tan agrio tuyo.

—Me conoces, pero la verdad no sé porque digo eso… es decir, aun falta saber si realmente el herrero, al que TÚ le has puesto toda tu confianza, es capaz de romper dicho hechizo.

—Lo hará, lo sé. Y cuando pase Branch te darás cuenta de que el mundo no es como tú lo pintas, verás sus verdaderos colores.

—Como digas Poppy. ¿Qué tal si sigues entusiasmada en el bunker? aun tengo mucho que hacer ahí, puedo usar tu excesiva energía para que limpies unas cuantas cosas.

—Eso es malvado, pero con tal de matar el tiempo.

—Como sea, andando.

E ignorándola, Branch continuó con la caminata en dirección al bunker, Poppy lo siguió de cerca, ambos ignorantes de que los trolls músicos los buscaban desesperadamente después del fallo con la canción.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el lago luminoso, el espectro de Stoick el vasto seguía formándose en el centro de las aguas frente a la atónita mirada de Hiccup.

—Astrid… ¿c-cómo es posible esto?

La bestia se echó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su puntiaguda oreja y con una sonrisa le explicó.

—Los espíritus del bosque como Sir Allard suelen frecuentar mucho este lugar, en especial en los días de Luna nueva. La primera vez que lo vi, fue cuando tenía alrededor de unos 9 años, recién descubría este sitio, estaba enojada, como siempre; Toothless me había hecho una grosería, bueno supongo que ya debes de saber cómo terminaban esas discusiones.

—Sí, ya lo creo. —sonrió Hiccup sin poder dejar de ver la formación del espíritu de su padre.

—Ese día como toda una dramática princesa, corrí hasta llegar a este lago, lo encontré infestado de espíritus que al verme salieron huyendo despavoridos.

—¿No te asustaste?

—No, creo que estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera me sorprendió. Sin embargo, eso me costó que a la mala me enterara de unas verdades.

Hiccup se giró hacia su amiga sin comprender a lo que se refería.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Astrid suspiró profundo.

—Cuando los fantasmas se fueron, me acerqué al lago, sólo quería ver mi reflejo, tratando de buscar a la niña que antes era, y lamentablemente la encontré, no a la Astrid antes de la cacería, el lago me mostró a esa niña rencorosa y golpeada que mi padre había dejado.

—Oh, Astrid…

—Entonces lloré, por milésima vez mi mala suerte, y frente a lago grité: _¡¿Por qué papá?! ¿Por qué me tuviste que hacer eso?!... ¿_ y quieres adivinar qué pasó?

Hiccup resopló y restregó con fastidio sus manos por todo el rostro.

—Entonces… ¿se te apareció ese desgraciado? Es decir… ¿tu padre?

La bestia asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Está de más decir que el fallecido Hofferson no estaba nada arrepentido, me dijo hasta de lo que me iba a morir, y bla bla…—contó con fastidió sin dejar que la conversación de esa noche le afectara.

El herrero apretó sus puños, solo de saber que ni en la muerte ese hombre se había redimido.

—El mismo lago se encargó de volverlo a su sitio al ver que no estaba nada arrepentido, pero luego la tonta de yo hice otra cosa…

—Tu no eres tonta Astrid…

—Claro que sí, porque al no encontrar consuelo en mi padre… y viendo lo que el lago podía hacer pues yo… invoqué a alguien más.

—¿A quién? —preguntó curioso.

—A mi madre. —respondió dando otro respiro. —Pero siendo sincera… el resultó fue el mismo.

El herrero quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Qué? ¿P-por qué? —preguntó sin entender.

—No quiero recordarlo, pero ¿recuerdas cuando te aseguré que ni mi madre me había querido?

Hiccup asintió.

—Bueno, fue lo que conversé con ella esa noche…

—oh, Astrid… lo siento tanto.

La bestia negó con la cabeza y lo tomó de las manos.

—No te preocupes por mi ni mi disfuncional familia, mejor enfócate en la tuya. —lo giró para que viera que el espectro de Stoick se había terminado formar y lentamente se acercaba a donde estaban. —Puede ser que le tomé un poco de tiempo reconocerte, pero supongo es normal, quiero imaginar que es porque salen de un mundo para entrar a otro.

—Sabes mucho de esto. —sonrió Hiccup girando su cabeza para observar a su amiga. —Muchas gracias Astrid, este es el mejor aniversario de vida que nadie jamás me había dado.

La bestia sintió su corazón rebozar de la alegría al escucharlo, pero claro, con lo penosa que era lo disimuló bien.

—Bueno, entonces te dejo. —se apartó de él dándole una palmada en ambos hombros. —Yo estaré cerca esperando.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿te vas?! Pero quiero que papá te conozca.

Y sin darle tiempo de rechazar esa invitación, Hiccup la tomó de la mano y se acercó más a lago, donde el espectro de Stoick el vasto recién había llegado. El espíritu aún estaba ido, pues solamente los veía fijamente. El herrero esperó pacientemente a que lo reconociera, mientras que Astrid ardía de la vergüenza por estar frente al padre de su amado.

Pasados unos minutos, el espíritu habló.

—Hiccup…—fue lo primero que pronunció.

Al herrero se le estrujaron las entrañas al escuchar esa voz, que a veces pensaba olvidaba como sonaba.

—Papá…—lloró. —¡Papá!

—Mi Hiccup…—extendió Stoick sus brazos para envolverlo en un abrazo.

El herrero pensó que lo traspasaría, pero increíblemente no fue así, pudo sentir a su padre, aunque claro, no con la misma calidez con la que lo solía sentir cuando estaba vivo, más bien era una sensación fresca y suave como un plumaje de ave.

—Papá… te he extrañado tanto.

—Y yo a ti hijo. —lo tomó Stoick del rostro. —¡Pero mira que grande estás! ¿Y tienes una pierna de metal? —observó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sí, pensé que lo sabías… bueno al menos la creencia popular es que los espíritus nos están vigilando desde el Valhalla. ¿o no es así?

—No lo sé, creo que así es…—se sacudió el fantasma tratando de recordar.

—Tranquilo señor, probablemente es la transición lo que lo tiene confundido. —habló Astrid.

—Oh… ¿quién es tú amiga? —preguntó Stoick notando a la bestia azul.

—Papá… ella es mi mejor amiga Astrid. —presentó Hiccup con orgullo. —La reina de este lugar.

La bestia se azuló más con tal presentación, pero frente al padre de su querido amigo, hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

—Mucho gusto señor.

—Mucho gusto "madame". —se inclinó Stoick aun más, pues así se debía hacer frente a la realeza, no importando si esta era de color azul.

—Y bueno ya nos presentaron… Hiccup te dejo. —se despidió Astrid entre dientes.

—Astrid…—sonrió Hiccup apenas notando que el color azul fuerte de su amiga era cuando se abochornaba.

—No insistas, me iré… pero estaré cerca. —advirtió nerviosa.

—Está bien.

Lentamente la bestia se empezó a alejar, iría al jardín de la concentración de Copper en lo que Hiccup conversaba con su padre; mientras tanto, en el lago, el herrero no le había perdido la pista a su amiga hasta que esta desapareció en el bosque, algo curioso que Stoick notó en su hijo.

—Es una linda… ¿chica? —balbuceó no sabiendo que término usar con la azulada.

—¡Es la más grandiosa chica que jamás había conocido papá! —exclamó Hiccup fascinado.

—Oh… pero ¿y ese color?… ¿esas escamas…? — preguntó el fantasma tratando de no sonar irrespetuoso.

—Es una larga historia, pero en realidad es una chica que fue hechizada por una clase de deidad.

—Oh, vaya… eso no me lo esperaba, pensé que era una clase nueva de ser humano.

—Para nada, ella es un humano, como tú o como yo…

—Bueno, yo más bien soy un fantasma.

—Claro…—recordó Hiccup con nostalgia.

Bajo la luna llena que se reflejaba en el centro del lago, padre e hijo siguieron conversando, rememorando los buenos recuerdos, así como los consejos tan efectivos que lo habían ayudado. Cuando pareció que era el momento adecuado, Hiccup se armó de valor para decirle a su padre, algo que solo en su funeral pudo pensar.

—¿Sabes papá? No sabes cuánto deseé poder verte otra vez, darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

—Oh, Hiccup… hice lo que cualquier padre haría por su hijo.

—No, tu diste tú vida por mi… y…

—¿Di mi vida por ti? —preguntó confundido.

—uhm… sí, ¿no lo recuerdas papá? ¿Esa noche? ¿Cuándo esos bandidos atacaron Berk?

El fantasma trató de recordar, pero había cosas que no podía, era como si la información y los recuerdos lo estuvieran llenando poco a poco, sin embargo, aun no llegaba a los recuerdos de los términos de su vida.

—No, pero si así fue, lo volvería a hacer, sabes que tu madre y tú fueron, quiero decir que son lo más importante de mi vida y también en la muerte.

Hiccup sonrió avergonzado, y pensar en su madre le recordó que Astrid le dijo que también podía verla, claro, sí se lo pedía al lago.

—¿Qué tal si vemos a mamá? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—¡Valka! ¿Está aquí? —cuestionó el fantasma emocionado.

—No aquí, papá… pero este lago que te trajo también puede ayudarnos a ver lo que queremos. ¿qué tal si los dos le pedimos de favor que nos muestre cómo está mamá?

—Adelante hijo.

El herrero rápidamente se levantó del pasto donde se había sentado y acudió a la orilla del lago, ahí, juntó sus manos como Astrid en rezo, y pidió por poder ver a su madre. Stoick atento a lo que hacía vio como el reflejo en el agua comenzaba a ondear para mostrar la imagen deseada.

Hiccup también estuvo atento a la imagen, esperando poder ver a su madre ya sea descansando en casa o conversando con Gobber, Camicazi o Heather, pero la expectativa había sido demasiado alta, lo que el lago le mostró fue a su madre siendo arrojada con violencia a una celda del calabozo, y dentro de esta, Gobber, Eret y sus amigas también encarceladas.

—¡Mamá! /¡Valka! —gritaron ambos Haddock al mismo tiempo.

De inmediato la imagen en el lago se borró, y pese a que Hiccup pidió poder verla, este ya no reaccionó.

—¡Mamá! ¿qué está pasando? —golpeó Hiccup el pasto. —Papá… ¿qué está pasando?

Cuando el herrero se volvió a su padre, lo vio aturdido y taciturno, el shock que había pasado lo había dejado congelado.

—¡¿Papá?!

—Recuerdo algo hijo…—susurró el hombre aun ido. —Drago… ¡Drago! ¡DRAGO!

—¿Drago qué, papá? Trata de recordar. —zarandeó Hiccup, aunque pronto ya no le fue posible su padre comenzaba a tornarse en una forma gaseosa.

—Drago fue el culpable de mi muerte. —recordó el mayor de los Haddock con tristeza. —Y lo mismo intentó hacerte a ti. —observó su pierna.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué papá? —trataba Hiccup de comprender, sin embargo, sentía como su padre poco a poco se empezaba a ir, el lago lo estaba reclamando para devolverlo al lugar al que ahora pertenecía.

—Tú herencia hijo. ¡Debes salvar a tu madre! ¡No le des a Drago lo que quiere! —alcanzó a zarandearlo Stoick antes de que perdiera la capacidad de tocarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, papá? —cuestionó Hiccup

—No lo permitas…hijo. —comenzó a desvanecerse el fantasma.

—¡papá, por favor! ¡No te vayas!…

El herrero trató de seguirlo, pero el espíritu de Stoick el vasto se movió hasta el centro del lago, donde se desvaneció ante su llorosa mirada, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y el agua del lago se tranquilizó, lo primero que hizo Hiccup fue tratar de calmarse, y tratar de pensar con coherencia.

Su madre y amigos estaba en aprietos, no sabía por qué, lo único que sabía es que en algo debía estar involucrado Drago, del cual se habían confirmado sus sospechas: era un asesino, por lo que tenía que sacar a su familia de ahí antes de que fuera tarde.

¿pero cómo podía llegar a ese lugar? Golpeó el pasto otra vez al considerar que seguía varado en esa isla, y pedir ayuda a Astrid y a Toothless no era una opción, ya que el dragón no se podía exponer al peligro, y tampoco quería exponerlos, era su problema y no el de ellos.

—Pero ¿qué puedo hacer?...

—¡Hiccup! —esa voz.

El herrero se giró viendo que era Astrid, que presurosa se acercaba a él junto con Arroyin y el Roba huesos.

.

.

 **Minutos antes.**

Astrid se encontraba sentada en el jardín que aquel extraño troll denominada como el de la concentración, ahí llevaba varios minutos, esperando pacientemente a que Hiccup y su padre conversaran, no sabía cuanto demoraría, el lago tenía sus propias reglas y cuando este determinara que era suficiente, se llevaría de nuevo el espíritu de Stoick, solo esperaba que fuera suficiente tiempo para que Hiccup le dijera a su padre todo el sentir que tenía.

Para tratar de aguantar el peso de la somnolencia, pues se sentía cansada, comenzó a tararear su canción, había arruinado el plan inicial, pero había valido la pena, sólo esperaba que los trolls aun estuvieran disponibles cuando ambos volvieran.

De repente, unos ruidos en los arbustos. Astrid se alteró y se despertó de su pequeña siesta al sentirse observada, con bravura se levantó y preparó su cola afilada para atacar en caso de ser necesario.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

—Oh, mi reina… tan perspicaz como siempre. —salió Arroyin saludando respetuosamente.

Y de entre los árboles, salió el enorme Roba huesos.

—Vendedor, ¿qué haces tan tarde aquí?

—Había acudido al castillo porque me dijeron que habría una gran fiesta, lamentablemente cuando llegué era demasiado tarde, se había acabo.

—Oh, siento escuchar eso… pero no me han respondido ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Estamos dando un paseo ¿qué más? Desde que usted nos liberó de Kiba y sus malvados secuaces podemos hacerlo con más libertad.

—Oh, ya veo…

—Además…

—¿Además?

—Quisiera pedirle, mi reina de hermosas escamas, si pudiera darme otra de sus escamas…

—¡¿qué cosa?! —se azuló Astrid tomando el brazo donde ya no había más escamas.

—Ande, solo una, por favor.

—Pero…

A Astrid no le daba confianza aquel troll, más porque parecía obsesionado por tomar su piel como si de oro se tratará. Sin embargo, antes de que el troll pudiera acercársele, un grito a lo lejos la alteró.

— _¡papá, por favor! ¡No te vayas!_

—¡Hiccup! —reconoció Astrid aquella voz, y rápidamente acudió a donde lo había dejado.

Pensando que el lago había hecho lo suyo antes de tiempo, la bestia corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando llegó al lago luminoso, vio a su querido herrero hincado en el pasto.

—¡Hiccup!

—Astrid… —se reincorporó Hiccup limpiándose las lagrimitas y rápidamente acudió con ella para abrazarla.

Aquel tacto sorprendió a Astrid, y no solo a ella, también a Arroyin que estaba con la boca más que abierta.

—¿Qué sucedió Hiccup? ¿Qué sucede?

El herrero la apretó con más fuerza, no había pensado en lo que tenía que hacer hasta que abrazó a su amiga, aquella chica azulada que no debía involucrar en sus problemas.

—Lo siento Astrid, pero me tengo que ir.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó la bestia sintiendo una punzada en su corazón, que le dolió más que cuando los lobos la atacaron. —¿P-por qué?

Mientras tanto, Hiccup pensaba como exponerle el problema que tenía sin involucrarla, porque no podía después de todo irse solo, necesitaba al menos que lo ayudara a construir una especie de balsa, pues su barco no estaba ni siquiera empezado.

—Mi madre…—explicó rompiendo el abrazo. —Ella… ella…

Pese al dolor que le estaba provocando, Astrid hizo que Hiccup la mirara a los ojos para que le pudiera explicar con más tranquilidad sus motivos.

—Ella…

—Ella…—carraspeó Hiccup tratando de tranquilizarse. —Ella está enferma, el lago me lo mostró… y tengo que ir, es mi madre y puede morir, por favor… ayúdame a salir de aquí. —suplicó inclinando su cabeza.

Astrid no respondió, pues estaba entre la espada y la pared, y lo correcto era que lo dejara ir, pero el dolor que su moral le estaba provocando le impedía poder expresarlo con claridad.

—Desde hace mucho debí irme. —confesó Hiccup sin darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en la bestia. —Pero nunca pude terminar con mi barco, solo hice los planos.

¿Hiccup ya planeaba irse desde hace mucho? pensó la bestia para sus adentros, y se sintió egoísta por haberlo retenido por tanto tiempo, cuando debió haberlo dejado cuando había hecho volar a Toothless.

—Por favor Astrid, ayúdame a irme de aquí. —se recostó Hiccup cerca de su hombro.

Nuevamente la bestia no pudo responder, pero sentir como el corazón de su amado se desmoronaba, se dio cuenta que, en ese momento, no importaba en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos, tenía que dejarlo ir, si realmente lo amaba tenía que hacerlo.

Lo abrazó y con pesar respondió:

—Claro, yo… te ayudaré…

Hiccup apretó sus ojos sintiendo alivio, pero sintió pesar porque cada minuto que pasaba su madre y amigos más peligraban.

—Hiccup, concéntrate. —lo ayudó Astrid a reincorporarse. —¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Ayúdame a construir una balsa, no algo tan elaborado, lo que sea en lo que me pueda mover…

—¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Toothless?

—¡No! —negó Hiccup. —¡Ni él, ni tú ni ningún dragón puede ir ahí! No serán bien recibidos.

Astrid tragó saliva.

—¿Pero una balsa Hiccup? ¿Contra un océano?

—Yo puedo ayudar con eso. —escucharon de repente detrás de ellos.

Astrid se había olvidado de que Arroyin estaba ahí, así como el roba huesos.

—¿Cómo puedes ayudarnos? —cuestionó Astrid con recelo.

—Yo tengo bajo mi poder unos barcos, mi reina.

.

.

Increíblemente lo que el troll Arroyin había dicho era cierto, después de que el troll les asegurara que tenía barcos su poder, los llevó a otro rincón que se podría considerar una segunda cueva del tesoro, esta residía en una zona rocosa cerca de los ríos que conectaban con el castillo, un lugar que Astrid nunca había visto, un sitió que quedó totalmente deteriorado por los terremotos previos al hechizo de Amaru, los barcos de los barbaros en ese entonces quedaron atascados en la vieja cueva que posteriormente fue descubierta por Arroyin, el roba huesos y escaldarones, hasta ese momento lo habían mantenido en secreto por temor a que la misma bestia se los arrebatara.

—Puedes tomar este barco pequeño, no está tan dañado como los demás. —ofreció Arroyin un barco pesquero, muy similar al que Hiccup había perdido.

—Realmente te lo agradezco. — suspiró el aliviado Hiccup, dispuesto a revisar el barco antes de zarpar.

—Ah, no, un momento, antes tienen que ofrecerme algo. —negoció el troll de brazos cruzados.

—¿Cuántas escamas quieres por él? —ofertó Astrid de inmediato.

—Oh, reina de hermosas escamas, con 10 escamas sería más que feliz.

—Astrid, espera…—pidió Hiccup, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La bestia se arrancó unas escamas de los brazos, y otros de la pierna, como aun era nuevas, el arrancarlas provocó que le sangrara la azulada piel. Rápidamente Hiccup acudió con ella, y con un paño que arrancó de su camisa que llevaba por debajo de la armadura le hizo un vendaje.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto Astrid? Yo debí pagar por él. —le susurró al oído.

—Por que ya sabía lo que quería ese troll. — le sonrió Astrid. —Y porque lo necesitas. —lo tomó por la mejilla.

Al herrero quisieron lagrimearle los ojos al ver cuanto se estaba sacrificando su amiga para ayudarlo, ¿cómo pagarle? No encontraba un modo.

—Anda, ve por tus cosas. —apuró Astrid. —Toma comida de la bodega y todo lo que necesites para el viaje, yo mientras revisaré con ese troll que el barco se encuentre en perfecto estado.

Hiccup oprimió los labios contra su boca, y pese al dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho, obedeció y corrió en dirección al castillo, ignorante de que en toda aquella travesía estaba siendo seguido por un pequeño dragón.

.

.

Al llegar al castillo, Hiccup rápidamente acudió a la habitación que había tomado como suya, en una bolsa hecha de cuero, echó una muda de ropa, que ya se cambiaría cuando estuviera en el barco, siendo todo lo que necesitaba de ahí salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un último vistazo recordando los momentos en que Astrid y Toothless cuidaron de él cuando cayó al lago congelado; ya no tendría más de eso, se lamentó cerrando la puerta.

Después corrió hacia la bodega de la cocina, donde solo tomó unas cuantas frutas. Estar ahí, le removió nuevamente los sentimientos, extrañamente recordó cuando se esmeró en hacerle aquella sopa a Astrid "para conquistar su corazón."

—¿Qué me pasa? —se rascó los ojos, sintiendo que estos ardían.

Dio un suspiro largo, y con pesar también vio por última vez aquella bodega, aquella cocina que probablemente jamás vería.

Teniendo lo que necesitaba listo, acudió por última vez a ese lugar, aquel lugar que adoptó como su lugar de trabajo, y donde había un regalo muy especial: la forja.

Ahí estaba la nueva aleta de Toothless, el cual esperaba lo perdonara por no haberse despedido como era debido, ya que no lo encontró por ningún lado. Así que rápidamente le escribió una carta que anexó a su nueva cola y que esperaba que Astrid le ayudara a ajustarla.

—Astrid…—suspiró sintiendo nuevamente ese pesar.

¿por qué era? ¿Sería porque le había prometido ayudarla a romper el hechizo y no lo había hecho? Era a la única que al final realmente le había fallado.

.

.

Estando en la cueva, Astrid revisó junto con el troll y el roba huesos que el barco estuviera en perfecto estado, gracias a los dioses, no le hacía falta nada, y para la buena voluntad que tenía Arroyin, se ofreció a impulsar el barco con la ayuda de los escaldarones al menos hasta la mitad del camino, claro, siempre y cuando fuera seguro, según él.

Ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que Hiccup llegara para que zarparan.

Pensar en aquello, estrujaba cada vez más el corazón de Astrid, que como siempre trataba de aparentar que era fuerte, aunque por dentro se estuviera destrozando.

—Ya estoy aquí.

Tragó saliva al escuchar y sentir la presencia de Hiccup, y nuevamente su corazón dolió de solo pensar en unos momentos ya no estaría ahí.

"Sé fuerte Astrid", "Aguanta" se dijo así misma antes de encararlo.

—Ya veo… —se giro hacia él con una sonrisa. —¿Estás listo?

Hiccup asintió y se acercó a ella junto con todo su equipaje.

—Dejé algo para Toothless en la forja, te estaría eternamente agradecido si se lo das. —dijo el herrero sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Claro, sé lo haré saber. —siguió Astrid sonriéndole, pero el dolor en sus ojos pronto la delataría.

Hiccup dejó todas sus cosas para abrazarla tal como lo había hecho en el lago, sentía que era necesario, y quería decirle, jurarle que volvería para ayudarla con su hechizo, pero ni él mismo sabía lo que deparaba.

—Muchas gracias. —fue lo único que pudo articular.

Astrid se abstuvo de devolverle el abrazo, no quería que la sintiera temblado más de lo que ya estaba reteniendo.

—Anda ve. —se separó de él gentilmente. —Tu mamá espera.

El herrero asintió y con un último impulso, se acercó a la bestia para darle algo: un beso.

Astrid quedó anonada, Hiccup la había besado en su frente, y pese a que no era no era un beso como se lo había pintado Poppy, el sentir los labios de su amado en una parte de piel era una hermosa sensación, e ilusamente pensó que era suficiente, no necesitaba más para romper el hechizo, pero cuando Hiccup se separó de ella, no se sintió diferente, y tampoco consideró que algo más fuera a pasar.

¿Por qué el hechizo no se había roto?

—Adiós Astrid.

Escuchar a Hiccup hablar volvió a Astrid a la realidad, y quiso llorar, pues a pesar de que Hiccup era muy lindo con ella, había una triste realidad: él no la amaba.

Unos ojos azules apagados, Hiccup notó en Astrid aquello después de haberla besado, ¿Por qué ya no lucían como segundos atrás? Se preguntó preocupado, pero un "Apúrate muchacho" de Arroyin los interrumpió a ambos.

—Anda, entre más rápido zarpes, más pronto llegaras a tu hogar. —apuró Astrid también.

—Pero…

—Anda, estaremos bien, le daré a Toothless lo que dejaste y siempre podrás volver si así tu lo quieres. —acarició su mejilla.

—Gracias.

Y con el último gracias, Hiccup tomó sus cosas y subió al barco, el Roba Huesos por encima de este, así como los escaldarones por la parte inferior ayudaron a impulsarlo.

En lo que el barco se retiraba, ni Astrid ni Hiccup perdieron vista del otro.

Con cada metro que se alejaba, Astrid comenzaba a sentir más y más dolor en su corazón y en sí en toda su alma, y cuando el herrero se perdió de vista en el horizonte, hipeó ya no soportando el dolor, se dejó caer sobre el áspero suelo de la cueva y se aguantó las lágrimas, pese que hacerlo le provocaba más dolor.

Más no quería hacerlo, no quería aceptarlo, se negaba a creer lo que acababa de hacer, había dejado ir a Hiccup, y todo lo había hecho por amor.

 **Continuará.**

 **Sin comentarios.**

 **Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

 **MarinetteNanami, Aki Electric, Astrid Fangirl, y Vivi ntvg.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos, anonimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **26 de noviembre de 2018**


	31. Los verdaderos colores del amor

**Siento la demora.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 30.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los verdaderos colores del amor.**

.

.

La bestia, aun en la solitaria cueva de los barcos abandonados, se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con la respiración agitada, inútilmente trataba de controlar sus destrozadas emociones que deseaban hacerla flaquear más de lo que ya estaba; Hiccup había partido desde horas atrás, y ella aun no era capaz de reconocerlo, se rehusaba a hacerlo, así como también evitaba llorar.

No quería hacerlo, no por orgullo o pena sino porque la última vez que había llorado con el corazón destrozado había sido cuando su cruel padre la golpeó; entristecida, recordó como este le había gritado una y otra vez que no llorara o le pegaría más fuerte. Así que aguantó a duras penas, a pesar de que no era lo mismo, sus entrañas se retorcían por dentro y su corazón dolía. Le resultaba demasiado horrible.

En las afueras, el amanecer estaba por llegar. Al final del túnel de la cueva se podían apreciar los tenues colores amarillos que le daban la bienvenida al nuevo día, y cuando la luz se empezó a filtrar por los diversos huecos que había en el techo, Astrid se vio completamente sola, Hiccup ya no estaba con ella, así como la calidez humana que él emanaba.

Pensar en él, hizo que inevitablemente dejara salir unas lágrimas, así como un doloroso quejido, esa la hizo enfurecer pues no deseaba hacerlo.

—¡No llores! ¡no llores! —se regañó así misma golpeando el suelo, tratando de recordar el motivo por el cual había dejado ir a Hiccup. —¡no lo hagas! ¡se fue! ¡acéptalo! ¡solo acéptalo!

 _ **¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ENTIENDE MALDITA NECIA! ! ! !**_

Astrid se paralizó, ya que su voz de repente se hizo ronca, tanto que parecía que había hablado entre rugidos, incluso la garganta le ardió y dolió. Se asustó.

De repente otra sensación, empezó a sentir algo dentro de ella, algo que le oprimía desde los músculos de las piernas hasta la cabeza y que luego se concentró en su pecho.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó llevándose las manos al pecho.

En respuesta sintió como si algo la golpeara desde adentro, Astrid desfalleció con tan horrible dolor que bien se podría describir como si alguien, otro ser, la estuviera atravesando con una espada, una y otra vez sin tener algún tipo de contemplación.

—¡Por favor! ya no… ya no quiero sentir. —rogó entre llantos.

De repente el dolor cesó.

La cansada Astrid suspiró con alivio al sentir que había contenido aquello que la quería matar por dentro, pero, el alivió no duró mucho, de repente comenzó a sentir una picazón extraña en uno de sus brazos y ambas piernas, y temió lo peor, temió que todo eso apenas fuera el inicio de un cruel castigo.

No se equivocaba.

La picazón pronto se convirtió en un horrible dolor que se estaba concentrando en su brazo, donde ya no tenía escamas, y ambas piernas, específicamente en las áreas de donde se había arrancado las escamas y cuyas heridas aun eran protegidas por el vendaje que le había hecho Hiccup, pero estas de repente se partieron en dos, cuando precipitadamente salieron unas larga escamas que relucía como un oscuro cuchillo, y después de estas otras similares y después de estas otras.

Astrid gritó con cada escama que salía, sentía como si le estuvieran destazando la piel con cuchillos y se revolcó en la tierra tratando de contener el dolor que era aun peor que los golpes que su padre le había dado.

—¡Por favor ya no!, ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento!… —chilló sintiendo que aquel calvario no tenía fin. —¡No quise enojarme! ya lo acepté, por favor… ya no más… por favor.

Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y su sufrimiento se alargó por varios minutos.

Cuando finalmente el dolor cesó, Astrid quedó tendida en el suelo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con un dolor palpitante aun en aquellas zonas de su cuerpo, aquel episodió que había experimentado fue como una advertencia de Amaru, de que apenas su verdadera pesadilla empezaba.

Abrumada por el cruel destino que le deparaba, la bestia se reincorporó para analizar el daño que aquella picazón le había causado. El resultado la dejó espantada.

En donde anteriormente estaba el vendaje que Hiccup le había puesto ahora había unas escamas más gruesas, más largas y más feas a las que anteriormente tenía, de inmediato, llevó su mano a donde su piel humana estaba expuesta y con lo que se encontró la dejó sin aliento. Su piel ya no era visible y unas escamas similares a las que tenía en las piernas sobresalía por las demás.

—No… por favor.

Con pesar y totalmente desesperanzada se tocó sus nuevas escamas, percibiendo lo horrible que se sentían a diferencia de su piel humana, en ese momento quiso chillar y maldecir nuevamente a todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente, pero no valía la pena, nada de lo que hiciera podría regresarla a su forma normal.

—Ya no hay nada qué hacer…—se dijo así misma con su vista perdida en algún punto de la tierra y con su mano aun tocando sus nuevas escamas, que no eran más que el inicio de la culminación de su maldición.

.

.

En el castillo, Poppy y Branch recién salían del bunker, este último con unas oscuras ojeras ya que la princesa troll parecía haber tomado dosis triples de energía, pues ni limpiando todo el bunker pudo hacer que durmiera.

—¡Anda Branch! Se acerca la hora de los abrazos. —invitó la emocionada rosada saliendo de un salto del bunker.

—¡No me interesa, déjame dormir! —replicó el amargado con la intención de dejarla fuera.

—¡Branch, anda! No es tan malo… ¿no quieres saber lo que pasó?

—En realidad no, buenas noches… o más bien, buenos días. —respondió empezando a cerrar la compuerta.

—¡POPPY, BRANCH!

El amargado dejó de cerrar la compuerta al ver que la troll DJ, junto con los demás trolls músicos se acercaban presurosos a ellos, todos con un aspecto igual al de Branch, parecían que no habían dormido en toda la noche.

—¡DJ! Qué bueno que vienes… ¿Qué nuevas nos traes? ¿Cómo salió todo?, ¡espera! No me lo digas… ¡O mejor sí!

—¡Poppy cálmate y escucha! —exclamó la cansada troll estrujándola por lo brazos. — ¡La reina nunca cantó la canción!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —respigaron tanto la rosada como el amargado que salió del bunker.

—Así es, la reina Astrid se llevó al herrero a sabe dónde y ya no volvieron, primero los esperamos, pero cuando tardaron los buscamos y no los encontramos por ningún lado, luego te buscamos, pero tampoco dimos contigo…—explicó cansada.

Branch y Poppy se vieron entre ellos, la última sintiendo repentinamente un mal presentimiento, algo que era muy raro en ella.

—¿Dónde está Astrid ahora? —preguntó preocupada.

DJ negó con su cabeza.

—Nadie la ha visto, ni al herrero.

—Entonces hay que buscarlos, ¿qué tal si están en peligro?

Branch se reservó sus comentarios, pues él siendo tan negativo, más bien pensaba en otra cosa, pero no quiso decírselo a Poppy, por muy extraño que pareciera, no creyó que fuera bueno desalentarla con su sarcasmo.

—Branch… ¿Vamos?

El troll asintió, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran continuar, otro grito llamándolos los alertó.

—¡Poppy, Branch! —eran Lavander, con Copper, Bo y Sir Allard que también se acercaban presurosos a ella.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! Por favor no más malas noticias. —suspiró la princesa troll.

—Lamento que no sea así, pero pasó algo extraño en la madrugada…—contó Bo cabizbajo.

—¿Qué?

—Una de las estatuas se deshizo… —reveló la llorosa Lavander. —Uno de los amigos de Astrid,… la chica…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero la tocaron? ¿La empujaron? ¡¿Qué hicieron?! —exigió Branch respuestas.

—¡Nada! nadie estaba haciendo absolutamente nada… y así precisamente de la nada ¡Puf! Se deshizo. —contó Copper preocupado.

—Mala me regañó y me pidió que informara a Astrid, pero no la encontré y Poppy lo siento, pero, ya no podemos ocultarle lo que sucede. —dijo Lavander lamentándose.

La pasmada Poppy no lo creía, todo parecía ser un mal juego que se estaba volviendo en su contra y como si no tuviera suficiente con todos los que la rodeaban otra voz a sus espaldas se escuchó.

—¡Hey! ¿qué tal? Buenos días. —llegó Toothless que juntó con Stormfly recién llegaban de su velada.

Poppy se entumió, no supo por qué, si a Toothless no le interesaba en absoluto el tema de las estatuas y de Astrid, pero había participado activamente en todas sus ideas, y si algo salía mal suponía que se enojaría por haber estado perdiendo el tiempo en sus tonterías.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el furia al no recibir respuesta a su saludo.

—¿Por qué lloras Lavander? — notó Stormfly a la llorosa hada.

—Ahm… es que… — se limpió esta las lagrimillas.

—Poppy… tenemos que decirle…—susurró Branch.

—¿Decirnos qué? —alcanzó a escuchar el furia nocturna y se empezó a molestar al sentir que algo le ocultaban.

—¡Es que! —gritó la rosada. —No encontramos a…

—Astrid… —susurró Lavander viendo a la bestia a lo lejos.

Los presentes observaron que en la entrada a los jardines del castillo caminaba la cabizbaja bestia. De inmediato todos se preguntaron qué había pasado, y por supuesto ¿dónde estaba Hiccup? La sola imagen de la bestia, hizo creer a Poppy que nada de lo que había planeado había salido como ella había querido.

.

Al llegar al castillo, parecía que nadie había notado su ausencia, Astrid trató de pasar por desapercibida, así como a sus nuevas escamas las cuales cubrió con otros vendajes, no quería que nadie las viera, pero cuando entró en los jardines y vio a todos sus cómplices reunidos en ese lugar concluyó que no tendría ningún tipo de escapatoria. Tragó saliva nerviosa, pues no encontraba la forma de decirles a todos los que la habían ayudado que había arruinado todo el plan y sobre todo lo pasado con Hiccup.

—¿Astrid, que pasó?

Resopló, ya había anticipado que Poppy fuera la primera en preguntar, pero a como pudo pasó de largo y continuó su camino sin responderle, hasta que Toothless se interpuso en este.

—¡BestiAstrid! ¿Dónde está Hiccup? —exigió con su característico humor.

Pero tampoco le respondió, Astrid lo evadió y siguió caminando, al menos quería llegar a la puerta de la entrada de su torre, sin ser atosigada por el montón de cuestionamientos.

—¡BestiAstrid! —gruñó Toothless sintiéndose ignorado.

—Calma…—escuchó decir a Stormfly, que tan respetuosa como siempre no había preguntado nada.

Pero a diferencia de ella, el resto la siguió hasta la puerta de entrada de la torre.

—¡YA HABLA BESTIASTRID! ¿Dónde está Hiccup? —exigió el desesperado Toothless.

Astrid suspiró al recordarlo y sin atreverse a encarar al dragón respondió:

—Hiccup… se fue…, lo dejé ir…—dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Los presentes dieron un grito ahogado, pero el que más quedó pasmado fue Toothless que fue incapaz de decir algo, mientras que Poppy...

—P-pero… ¿P-por qué? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —preguntó sin comprender.

La bestia llevó su mano a su pecho, el dolor por haber perdido a Hiccup otra vez empezaba a emerger dentro de ella.

—Astrid responde…¿por qué?

—Porque lo amo—explicó con dolor.

—P-pero… ¿la canción? ¿Se la cantó? —preguntó Branch preocupado.

Astrid negó con la cabeza.

—No pude.

—¡ERES UNA TONTA! —se escuchó el desgarrador grito de Toothless.

A diferencia de los demás que podían percibir la tristeza de la bestia, Toothless no pudo sentir más que furia contra su cuidadora, aquella chica inútil (como la consideraba) que sólo se estremeció con su regaño más no tuvo el valor para encararlo.

—¡UNA BESTIA ESTÚPIDA!

—¡Toothless basta! —se interpuso Stormfly, pues el dragón quería lanzarse contra la cohibida bestia.

—¡NO! ¡NO ME DETENDRÉ! ¡Ya me tiene harto esta estúpida bestia! ¡Todavía que le ponemos todo en bandeja de plata! ¡¿QUÉ HACE?! La muy imbécil deja ir a nuestro amigo… porque no era solo tu amigo, era de todos ¡ERA MI AMIGO! ¡MI COMPAÑERO DE VUELO! ¡NO TENIAS DERECHO!

—¡Toothless debe haber explicación! —gritó Stormfly enfrentándolo.

—LA UNICA EXPLICACIÓN QUE VEO ES QUE ESTA BESTIA ES UNA TONTA, es una tonta…—terminó llorando el furia nocturna. —Te mereces todo lo que te pase.

Astrid sintió un nudo en la garganta, más que nada porque Toothless sufría como ella lo hacía, claro que él tenía más libertad de expresarlo, a diferencia de ella.

—Toothless… Hiccup… él…

—¡No me interesa! —interrumpió. —No quiero escuchar más palabras de una tonta como tú… ¡vámonos Stormfly! ¡nos largamos de aquí!

Todos los presentes se asustaron con la amenaza del furia nocturna, Poppy miró a Astrid para ver si reaccionaba, pero esta ni siquiera se inmutó.

Mientras que Stormfly, pese al dolor que sentía su pareja negó con su cabeza.

—¡No iré! —se atrevió a gritarle también sintiendo lloroso los ojos.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —gruñó el dragón con las escamas erizadas.

—¡Que no iré! ¡entiende! ¡Este es nuestro hogar!... ¡no seas tan infantil!

Al furia se le afilaron los ojos, estaba harto de toda esa situación y que Stormfly siempre pusiera a Astrid por encima de su propia familia.

—¡Pues haz lo que quieras! —escupió Toothless más que furioso.

La nadder casi pierde el aliento con su respuesta, pero se mantuvo firme, pues no accedería a los caprichos de su pareja.

Los demás sólo contemplaron como Toothless se dirigía a la salida de los jardines y dudaron que se fuera a alejar demasiado, pues la nadder y él tenían un hijo de por medio, mientras tanto Astrid se sintió culpable de todas las disputas que estaba ocasionando, pero no podía pensar y arreglar las cosas con coherencia, pues al igual que el dragón, estaba destrozada por dentro.

—Astrid, por favor no le hagas caso…—trató de consolar la nadder. —Es solo que… es solo que está dolido

—No, todo lo que dijo es cierto Stormfly. —admitió esta sin siquiera verla. — Deberías ir con él… y decirle… decirle por favor…—dijo entre quejidos que evitaba inútilmente. —Dile que Hiccup le dejó algo en la fragua, y que… hasta en el último instante su amigo pensó en él… por favor.

—Astrid. —Poppy quería llorar al escuchar la voz de la bestia tan entrecortada.

Lo mismo pasando con Stormfly, que siendo sincera consigo misma, pensaba que Toothless era el que no se merecía a Hiccup, ni a Astrid ni nada, que él era el verdadero egoísta.

—Astrid, aun podemos hacer algo… no sé, ¡algo! —trató de animar Poppy.

Pero la bestia lo negó.

—No hay nada más que hacer, Poppy por favor, ya no insistas…

—Pero no digas eso, yo creo…

—¡Entiende, por favor! Hiccup no me ama… ¡y nunca me amó! —explicó Astrid liberándose del doloroso nudo de su garganta. — Me besó y no pasó nada.

—¿Qué? —susurró Poppy sin creerlo.

—Ay, eso explicaría lo de las estatuas. —se lamentó Lavander en voz alta, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error y cubrió su boca, pero había sido demasiado tarde, Astrid había escuchado y por primera vez en lo que llevaban ahí se atrevió a encararlos.

—¿Qué pasa con las estatuas? —preguntó con los ojos sombríos, un aspecto que al parecer de las criaturas lucían tenebrosos, que incluso temieron.

El hada fue incapaz de responderle, pero era su obligación, pero Poppy la detuvo, y tomó la responsabilidad que le correspondía.

—Eh… Astrid. —empezó temerosa. —desde hace semanas… las estatuas perdieron su consistencia…

—¿Qué? —masculló la reina espantada.

—Por una extraña razón se volvieron arenosas, no sé, y… por supuesto las hadas las estuvieron cuidando, pero optamos, o más bien, yo le pedí a Lavander que no te dijera nada para que no te preocuparas, pero hoy… por la madrugada… una… una se deshizo.

—¿Se deshizo? ¡¿Quién?!

Poppy tragó saliva, fue el momento en que Lavander intervino.

—Lo siento Astrid, fue la estatua de tu amiga, por favor ¡Perdónanos! Pensamos que el hechizo se rompería, y lo menos que queríamos era que pensaras que nada estaba funcionando.

Astrid quedó en shock y fue incapaz incluso de parpadear, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a Poppy fijamente, aquella que se había atribuido el derecho de opinar con respecto a sus estatuas.

Al sentir la penetrante mirada de la bestia sobre ella, Poppy sintió temor y sobre todo culpa, con esa mirada, Astrid prácticamente le estaba diciendo todo; el dolor que sentía por enterarse de la perdida de una amiga de la niñez, así como su falta de consideración al no informarla sobre lo que pasaba con sus estatuas, pero sobre todo el sufrimiento al enterarse que la consistencia de las estatuas no eran más que una advertencia de que el hechizo no se rompería y que su destino estaba más que sellado, que la hizo ilusionarse con una tonta fantasía que al final no fue más que un golpe de realidad, una realidad donde el mundo no era de vibrantes y armoniosos colores como ella se lo había pintado durante todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla.

Se merecía que Astrid le reclamara, que le gritara e incluso que se desquitara como se le diera la gana, pues su peor error fue haberla hecho creer en el amor, cuando ni ella misma sabía cómo era.

Pero no sucedió, la bestia no reclamó, sólo les dio nuevamente la espalda, pues otra vez aquel horrible dolor en el pecho se hacía presente.

—Astrid, por favor…—trató de consolarla Poppy.

La bestia evitó que se le acercara, no quería lastimarla o más bien que esa cosa la lastimara.

—No queda mucho tiempo. —dijo aguantándose el dolor que tenía por dentro. —Lo mejor es que vayan… no sé por cuánto tiempo podré contenerlo.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Stormfly preocupada.

La bestia volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¡Solo obedezcan! —gritó estresada.

—Pero Astrid…

—¡Por favor Poppy! Por una vez… sé una buena líder.

Y con aquel consejo, la bestia dio por terminada la conversación y entró a la torre cerrando la puerta de golpe.

La princesa troll quedó pasmada con aquel descelance, lo mismo pasando con Lavander, Bo, Copper y Sir Allard y los demás trolls, que no quedando de otra empezaron a retrocerder lentamente para alejarse de la torre. Stormfly hizo lo mismo, pero en lugar de ir en dirección a donde Toothless se había marchado, voló hacia otro extremo, mientras que Branch sólo pudo apreciar la verdadera decepción en Poppy, que tras un minuto de estar en silencio también se marchó en dirección a donde estaba el árbol troll sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

El amargado troll se lamentó, la decepción era una de las cosas que más trató de prevenir a su amiga pero, desafortunadamente, Poppy tuvo que aprender de esta sobre la práctica, y no sólo ella, la reina también.

Con último vistazo a la torre, Branch también dio media vuelta y se alejó.

.

.

Después de haberle cerrado la puerta prácticamente en la cara a Poppy, Astrid se recargó en la puerta, aun tenía las manos sobre el pecho, pues aquella cosa que la molestaba se intensificaba, tanto, que ni siquiera la había dejado decirle algunas cosas a la troll.

Pese a la mala noticia que había recibido, y a todos los secretos que le habían guardado, realmente había querido agradecerle. Sí, agradecerle que con su optimismo le hubiera enseñado sobre lo hermoso que era el amor, quería decirle que a pesar del dolor que sentía por la partida de Hiccup era preferible a nunca haber sentido nada y vivir amargada, pero ese maldito ser que la amenazaba por dentro quiso hacer de la suyas, por eso había optado por cortar la conversación.

Ahora lo que necesitaba era contenerlo, así que cuando se sintió un poco mejor, corrió hacia la habitación más alta, pero al llegar a esta, se llevó otra sorpresa.

Su habitación, la que recientemente había limpiado para que Hiccup no la viera sucia, se encontraba rodeada de enredaderas de espinas y rosas. Se sorprendió, ya que el día anterior muy apenas estaban en el techo, pero ahora abarcaban casi la totalidad del techo y las paredes.

Aun así, entró, lentamente caminó a un lado de su tocador, deteniéndose al instante al observar en el espejo los vendajes que cubrían las escamas que le habían salido en la cueva, al quitarse el vendaje nuevamente se horrorizó al ver lo feas que eran.

Verlas hizo que sintiera ira, algo que alimentaba al otro ser que deseaba dominarla y que también le causaba dolor.

—Tranquila, tranquila…—se retorció frente al espejo, tratando de contenerlo. — **TRANQUILA…**

Astri cerró los ojos, cohibida, por haber escuchado su voz otra vez extraña, respiró lentamente tratando de contenerlo, cuando el dolor y aquel ser se calmó, abrió nuevamente los ojos mirando su triste reflejo en el espejo. Sin embargo, en toda aquella tristeza un objeto llamó su atención.

El collar que Hiccup le hizo, aun lo llevaba puesto y ni lo recordaba, este reposaba a la altura de sus clavículas, y pese a todo el ajetreo que había tenido en la cueva seguía intacto. De inmediato se lo quitó, no quería que se rompiera, así como la banda que adornaba su cabello.

Restándole importancia al tema de las enredaderas, se sentó totalmente ida frente al espejo, y lentamente se empezó a deshacer el peinado para poderse quitar la banda, pero al hacerlo, otra cosa sucedió.

Mechones de cabello se le cayeron, asustada se echó hacia atrás al ver la cantidad de cabello que había perdido en menos de un minuto y por si fuera poco, de repente escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba de golpe.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —gritó asustada.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver que eran las enredaderas de rosas, la cuales empezaban a crecer precipitadamente alrededor y entre la puerta para de alguna manera no dejarla salir.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Astrid se apresuró a ir a la puerta para evitar quedar encerrada, pero nuevo el dolor dentro de ella la paralizó de pies a cabeza, en ese momento perdió el control de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de moverse y solo ver como aquellas enredaderas comenzaban a tomar más posesión de su torre de vigilancia.

.

.

La noticia de la partida del herrero se hizo viral en tan solo unos segundos, hadas, gnomos y dragones sintieron pesar por su ida, pero también las dudas empezaron, pues nadie sabía lo que les depararía después de que el lapso del hechizo de su cuidadora llegara a su fin.

Branch, observó que había muchas diferencias de opiniones, dragones, hadas y gnomos que se rehusaban a dejar el castillo y a la reina, pues no se les hacía justo dejarla en el momento más crítico, mientras que otros a pesar de no querer verse poco empáticos con ella opinaban que lo mejor era irse para ya no causar problemas.

En el debate no se encontraba sus principales cómplices, desde la conversación con la bestia cada uno se había ido por su lado, y él siendo como era, primero regresó al bunker para tratar de ser indiferente pero, extrañamente no podía, no dejaba de pensar en el dolor de la bestia, de Toothless y sobre todo en el de Poppy, de lo que llevaba de conocerla jamás la había visto triste, era por eso que había salido de su escondite, para tratar de hacer algo, sin saber realmente qué, al igual que los demás habitantes del castillo.

Al ver a todos tan confundidos, tristemente lo hizo reflexionar sobre lo mucho que había ayudado el herrero, hasta ese momento jamás lo había considerado un amigo como tal, para Branch, el herrero no había sido más que otro habitante del castillo, el ingrediente final para el cuento de hadas de Poppy, pero en realidad Hiccup había sido algo más, él había sido la voz de la paz, el humano que había traído consigo nuevas formas de ver la vida, perspectivas que ni él con todo lo que sabía tenía. Lamentaba mucho su partida.

Pensar en el herrero hizo que Branch caminara hasta la fragua, donde este solía trabajar afanosamente para todos los habitantes, en especial para el furia nocturna.

—Toothless…—susurró el troll recordando algo importante.

" _Dile que Hiccup le dejó algo en la fragua"._ Recordó las palabras de la reina.

A pesar de que el mensaje había sido para Stormfly, Branch entró a la fragua, ya que por lo que veía Stormfly ni siquiera se había acercado. Estando ahí, inmediatamente observó a la mesa donde él solía trabajar, en esta había algo que sobresalía por los bordes. No dudó ni un momento en acercarse y averiguar si esa cosa es la que le había dejado a Toothless.

Al subir a la mesa, observó con detenimiento lo que había, una especie de prototipo de aleta que se encontraba doblada, pero que supo que era por un plano que había dejado Hiccup por debajo de esta, así como otro papel doblado a la mitad.

Branch lo extendió viendo que era una carta de parte del herrero para Toothless, y aunque pensó que no era correcto, la leyó. Conformé lo hacía sus ojos y boca se abrían cada vez más por la información que contenía aquel papel y que le dio cierta esperanza para el futuro que supuestamente les deparaba, no sólo a Toothless, sino a todos, aun había una oportunidad para que todos fueran felices.

—Por el dios… esto debe de saberlo. —susurró pasmado cuando terminó de leer. —Pero…¿Cómo le hago? ¿Cómo le hago? ¿cómo le hago?

Empezó a dar vueltas sobre la mesa, pensando qué hacer primero, definitivamente con el primero con el que debía hablar era con Toothless porque en parte la carta iba dirigida a él con una petición en especial, y también porque indirectamente estaba ligado al hechizo de la reina.

Pero la pregunta era: ¿cómo abordarlo? Respiró, para calmarse, y decidiendo al final que no había mucho que pensar era momento de actuar nada más. Así que doblando la carta y ocultándola entre su cabello, salió de la fragua en busca del furia nocturna.

.

.

.

De lo furioso que estaba, Toothless había salido del castillo sin considerar el camino, hasta que llegó al área de los escombros del antiguo pueblo humano, en donde se detuvo para descansar. No había podido continuar con su idea de largarse, no pudo al pensar en Pihc, que no tenía la culpa de nada, y por supuesto también pensó en Stormfly; estaba enojado con ella, pero no era como para dejarla, pero, no podía controlar lo que sentía, estaba furioso ¡era un furia nocturna! Su mismo nombre lo decía, ser así era parte de él.

Pasó horas en ese solitario lugar pensando ¿qué era lo que seguía? si volvía solo sería por su familia, pero ¿volver con la cola entre las patas? Y ¿ver a BestiAstrid? No podía con eso último y sobre todo ya no volver a ver a su mejor amigo. Hipeó al pensar en Hiccup, el primero humano con el que había congeniado, casi al instante, y que a diferencia de los demás malvados le entregó su confianza e incluso una parte de él al dejarlo ser su jinete.

¿Qué haría ahora? No solo había perdido a un buen amigo, sino que tampoco podría volar nunca más.

—Vaya, localizarte fue difícil…—escuchó de repente detrás de él.

El sorprendido Toothless se sobresaltó al ver al pequeño troll amargando acercándose.

—Si vienes de parte de Stormfly yo…

—No vengo de parte de nadie y aunque te parezca sorprendente vine a buscarte por mi propia cuenta.

El dragón bajó su nivel de arrogancia con la respuesta tan directa e incluso "valiente" del troll, así que se tranquilizó y cabizbajo volvió a sentarse sobre el pasto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué más? Vine a hablar contigo…—se acercó Branch para sentarse sobre una roca que estaba a un lado de Toothless.

—¿De qué?

—De herrero, de la reina…

Toothless bufó al escucha "reina".

—Respóndeme algo Toothless… ¿Por qué reaccionaste así con ella?

El dragón rodó los ojos.

—Lo dije, porque es una tonta…

—¿Te parece que es una tonta por haber dejado a quien amaba… por amor?

Toothless gruñó y evitó ver al amargado.

—Es una tonta por… por haber dejado ir a su única esperanza para romper el hechizo. —respondió tontamente.

—Oh, ya veo…—reflexionó Branch interesado. —Pero… ¿y si él hubiera tenido un problema en su lugar de origen? ¿Un problema tan grave que no le quedó más opción a la reina más que dejarlo ir?

—Pues entonces es ¡más tonta! Porque nosotros, o específicamente ¡YO! Hubiera ayudado en Hiccup en lo que necesitara, no como ella… que la muy tonta dejó que se fuera…

Branch suspiró pensante.

—¿Tú cómo lo hubieras ayudado?

Toothless se pasmó.

—Ehm… no sé, lo hubiera llevado hasta ahí… hasta su hogar y…

—¿Y? ¿Y qué…?

—¡¿Y qué… qué?! ¡¿Por qué tantas preguntas?! —exclamó sobresaltándose esperando con eso espantar al troll, pero Branch increíblemente ni se inmutó, más bien se puso de pie y lo desafió.

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Porque quiero comprender. ¡Y quiero que tu comprendas también!

—¡¿Comprender qué?! —repitió el dragón agitado.

—¡Las formas diferentes del amor!

—¡¿Qué?! —Toothless se paralizó.

—Sí. —Branch volvió a tomar asiento. —Por si no lo sabías cada ser tiene su forma de amar. Tú dices que hubieras ayudado al herrero llevándolo hasta su hogar y supongo aportando en lo que él necesitara. Eres veloz, puedes volar, eso ayudaría mucho ¿no es así?

—S-supongo…—respondió Toothless más calmado.

—Pero la reina. —sonrió Branch. —Ayudó en la forma en que podía… lo dejó ir… a pesar de lo que sentía, ella no tiene alas como tú, pero hizo lo que fue necesario para ayudarlo.

Toothless se estremeció, su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza al empezar a considerar lo que Branch le trataba de decir sobre los diferentes tipos de amor.

—Incluso el herrero…—interrumpió Branch sus pensamientos. —¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que él se marchó solo por amor a ustedes?

—¿Qué? —el dragón de repente sintió ganas de llorar.

Branch de su cabello sacó la carta y se la mostró a Toothless.

—Es tuya, es algo que el herrero dejó para ti… lo que te quiso decir la reina Astrid.

—¿Una carta? Pero… yo no sé leer…—dijo apenado.

—No te preocupes, puedo leerla por ti… si quieres.

El dragón rápidamente asintió, no había nada más que quisiera.

" _Estimado Toothless"_ comenzó Branch con la lectura:

" _Lamento que tenga que hacerlo por este medio, pero al no encontrarte no me quedó otra opción. Me tengo que ir, sé que es apresurado, pero he conseguido con Arroyin un barco, pero dejando eso de un lado, el motivo de mi partida es porque mi madre me necesita, siento tener que hacerlo porque realmente me gusta mucho vivir aquí, contigo, con Astrid, con todos"_

Branch pausó un momento la lectura para poder observar las reacciones del furia nocturna que, aunque no lo pareciera en ese momento comenzaba a comprender más, y sobre todo que había juzgado mal a la reina.

" _Sé lo que pensarás: ¿Por qué me fui si pudiste llevarme? ¿no es así?"_

Toothless rio, pues precisamente eso era lo que había pasado.

" _Te conozco amigo, y hasta Astrid me lo sugirió"_

El dragón se estremeció al saber que a su BestiAstrid también se le había ocurrido la idea de llevarlo volando.

" _Pero no puedo arriesgarlos, amigo; el lugar de donde vengo no es precisamente agradable, y no quiero involucrarlos en mis problemas, los estimo demasiado como para hacerlo, por eso es que hago este viaje solo. Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien y tú también, dejo en tu posesión mi último invento, una prótesis que te permitirá volar por tu propia cuenta"_

—¿Qué?

—Sí, está la fragua…—continuó Branch.

" _Espero poder compensar así el que me haya sin haberme despedido, te quiero mucho amigo, cuida mucho a Stormfly a Pihc, y sobre todo, y aunque tal vez no te agrade lo que voy a escribir, pero cuida mucho a Astrid, ella te necesita, y créeme me sentiré más seguro si me prometes cuidarla, porque a pesar de que ella es muy fuerte, también es muy frágil en ciertos aspectos, no quisiera que ella sufriera. ¿Puedo confiarte eso amigo?"_

Toothless derramó unas lágrimas, sintiendo mucho arrepentimiento después de la petición de Hiccup y de saber los motivos por los cuales se había tenido que ir y porque Astrid lo había permitido.

" _El destino es incierto, pero si los dioses quieren tal vez nos podamos volver a ver, hasta ese entonces adiós amigo, cuida mucho a tu familia y a Astrid"_

—Firma Hiccup H. Haddock III—terminó de leer Branch la carta dando un largo suspiro. —¿Qué piensas al respecto? —se giró viendo al cabizbajo dragón.

—¡Qué también es un tonto! —exclamó con fastidio, pero luego sonrió con nostalgia. —Pero un tonto que nos estima mucho, y que definitivamente ama mucho a BestiAstrid, dioses… ¿cuántas veces repitió que quería que la cuidara?

—¿Cómo unas tres veces? —respondió Branch confundido.

—Su forma de amar… ya lo comprendo. —suspiró el dragón. —La forma de amar de Hiccup es que siempre piensa en los demás antes que en él, la forma de amar de BestiAstrid es sacrificándose aunque ella no tenga ningún beneficio, y yo…

—Media posesiva hasta cierto punto… —terminó Branch con sarcasmo. —Pero porque sólo buscas que los demás sean felices sin complicársela tanto. —terminó con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Exacto! —admitió Toothless. —Ay, por Amaru…y aún sigo pensando que Hiccup fue un tonto por no haberme pedido que lo llevara y BestiAstrid por no haberlo explicado bien.

—No creo que hubiera habido mucha diferencia. —difirió Branch como no queriendo.

—¿Ahora qué debo hacer? —preguntó apenado.

—Mmm… aun no sé, pero ¿qué tal si primero nos reunimos con los demás y te reconcilias con tu dragona y la reina? Un paso a la vez.

El dragón asintió con una leve sonrisa, su amargado amigo troll tenía razón, tenía que empezar a hacer lo correcto.

.

.

.

Después de la discusión con la bestia, Poppy se refugió en su casa en el árbol de los trolls, ahí, pasó horas acostada en la cama, perdiéndose mucho de los abrazos que había programado para el día. Cuando el reloj abrazador sonó por cuarta ocasión, se dispuso a romperlo no quería escucharlo más pero, estando en el árbol troll cualquiera podía darse cuenta, así que salió de la habitación así como del castillo, buscando en donde arrojarlo, y sin darse cuenta terminó caminando en dirección al jardín de la concentración de Copper.

Al llegar al rio que acompañaba a dicho jardín, se encontró con que no estaba del todo sola, Stormfly también estaba ahí, cabizbaja y en silencio, tal como ella lo estaba.

Ver a su dragona amiga, la hizo reflexionar otra cosa: Stormfly no estaría deprimida de no haber sido por ella y sus grandiosas ideas, siempre la metía en problemas, siempre era así, desde que Stormfly era un bebé dragón la había manipulado para que le siguiera el juego y ayudar a Astrid fue una de estas, eso indirectamente la hizo caer en cuenta de que también era responsable de los problemas que tenía con Toothless.

Ella y todas sus ideas tontas y rosadas. Todo era su culpa.

—¡Aquí esta!

—¡La encontramos!

De repente un grito entre los arbustos.

Poppy observó que se trataba de Bo, Lavander así como Sir Allard, los tres parecían estarla buscando, pero luego se dio cuenta que era realmente todo el clan troll quien la buscaba: su padre, sus amigos, todo reunidos alrededor de ella aliviados de haberla encontrado como si se hubiera perdido por horas, y siendo como eran de escandalosos, celebraron ruidosamente haberla encontrado, por tanto ruido, Stormfly también se acercó, encontrándose con todo el pueblo troll prácticamente reunido.

—Poppy, ya nos enteramos de lo de la reina. —dijo su padre tomándola de sus manos.

—Sí, ¿y qué con ella? —preguntó esta desanimada, algo que sorprendió al rey Peppy.

—Hija, es que nos preocupa… ¿qué pasará con ella?

—¡¿Qué qué pasará?! —exclamó esta exaltada. —Ah, pues eso es obvio, que no se romperá el hechizo y se quedará azul para toda la vida gracias a mi increíble idea de hacer que se enamorara.

—Poppy… ¿acaso eso es sarcasmo? —preguntó Copper preocupado.

—¡Sí! Es sarcasmo… ¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ¡Yo arruiné todo! ¡TODO ES MI CULPA!

El pueblo troll se sorprendió al escuchar la negatividad con la que hablaba su princesa.

.

.

 _¡TODO ES MI CULPA!_

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Toothless con las orejas agitadas

—¿Escuchar?... Mmm no… ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Branch sin entender porque Toothless se había detenido repentinamente.

—Es la rosadita—reconoció el dragón con seriedad.

—¿Poppy? — se preocupó el amargado.

—Sí, vamos…creo algo está pasando…

Branch no dudó ni un momento en seguirlo y montó la cabeza de Toothless para ir más rápido; el dragón corrió hacia donde sus sentidos percibieron la chillona voz de la princesa, y después de pasar por algunos matorrales y arboles del bosque encontró un atajo que llevaba al jardín de la concentración de ese troll raro, donde al llegar vio al pueblo troll reunido.

.

.

—Hija, no digas eso… hiciste lo que pudiste…

—¡Precisamente papá! —replicó Poppy apartándose del rey. —¡Hice lo que pude! Cuando lo que de verdad debí haber hecho era ¡NADA! ¡NADA!

Al escucharla hablar así, hizo que Branch de inmediato bajara del furia nocturna, el cual ya no se movió porque su mirada también se encontró con la de la cabizbaja Stormfly.

—Poppy… ¿qué dices? —se acercó Branch para confrontarla.

La princesa troll al escucharlo se estremeció, pues venía el troll que siempre se lo había advertido, el troll que le había dicho que no sabía nada del amor. El troll al que nunca quiso escuchar.

—Solo la verdad. —admitió decepcionada. —Tenías razón Branch, la vida no es solo pasteles y arcoíris, el amor… no es color de rosa.

La princesa troll se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas entristecida, derrotada y hundida en su propia depresión, la cual se empezó a reflejar lentamente en un tinte oscuro que comenzó a cubrir su brilloso y rosado cabello y que se extendió a lo largo del resto de su cuerpo.

El pueblo troll, los dragones y demás espectadores dieron un grito ahogado al ver que la princesa perdía su color, tal como le había sucedido a Branch, quien también inmutado, recordó cuando perdió su propio brillo y color.

Los trolls siendo tan unidos, pronto comenzaron a empatizarse con la princesa, y cabizbajos comenzaron a perder su color; Toothless se preocupó, aquel suceso jamás lo había visto y sobre todo vio que no solo afectó a los trolls, Stormfly también pareció deprimirse más de lo que ya estaba, tal vez no perdía el color como un troll pero pudo percibir la empatía que ella sentía para con la princesa.

Lavander, Bo, Sir Allard también, que no entendiendo que pasaba vieron como Copper perdía poco a poco también su color, y se aferraron a su cuello para consolarlo, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer, el colorido y armonioso pueblo troll quedó sumido en su propia oscuridad.

Branch se sintió extraño entre tanto gris a su alrededor, no le gustaba para nada ese color, un color que él mismo portaba desde años y que por amargado no había hecho nada para remediarlo, pero con Poppy era diferente, no quería verla así como él, quería que fuera feliz, y por supuesto que también recuperara su hermoso color.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo sanar su corazón? ¿Cómo mostrarle lo que él sentía? Sí, porque algo sentía el amargado por la troll, a pesar de su carácter indiferente hacia esta. Pero ya no más… eso se había acabado.

" _Tú la de los ojos tristes"_

Un canto.

Poppy alzó la vista para buscar a aquel, que en medio de todo aquel desanimo, se atrevía a cantar, encontrándose inesperadamente que se trataba de Branch, el que supuestamente había jurado no volvería a cantar.

" _No te desanimes…"_

Bajó la cabeza, no tenía ánimos de escucharlo cantar, pero Branch no se detuvo y continuó cantando con una apacible voz, acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

" _Me doy cuenta, es difícil ser valiente."_

" _En este mundo lleno de gente, puedes perder tu camino"_

" _Y la oscuridad puede hacerte sentir pequeño"_

De repente el sonido del reloj abrazador se escuchó, Branch demandó su abrazo tal como lo tenía establecido la princesa, pero esta ignoró el sonido del fastidioso reloj, así como su lucecita y la cubrió para que no molestara, aunque aquello fue inevitable pues los relojes abrazadores de los demás también comenzaron a sonar formando raramente una armónica melodía.

Branch suspiró, más no se rindió, tomó a Poppy de la mano y pese a ella la hizo levantarse.

" _Muéstrame una sonrisa"_

" _No estés triste o no podre recordar la última vez que te vi riendo"_

Además del canto, Branch se proponía a bailar, no le importaba hacerlo, lo único que quería era ver a su amiga sonriendo, y lo logró, en medio de su tristeza Poppy pudo sonreír levemente con sus ocurrencias.

" _Este mundo te vuelve loco"_

" _y cuando sientas que no puedes más…"_

¿Por qué lo hacía? Se preguntaba Poppy, su amigo no era de los que hacían eso, entonces ¿Por qué?

" _Ven, búscame porque siempre estaré ahí para ti"_

Poppy suspiró para sus adentros comprendiéndolo todo, lo que hacía Branch se le podría decir era la definición de: "Amistad".

" _Y así veo tus verdaderos colores, tan brillantes"_

Y de repente pasó sin siquiera esperárselo, Poppy comenzó a recuperar sus colores de pies a cabeza ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, y de Branch, que seguía cantando para no perderla de nuevo.

" _Veo tus verdaderos colores, la razón por la que te amo."_

Toothless, Stormfly, Lavander hasta Bo quedaron boquiabiertos con la confesión del amargado troll pero, en especial Poppy, que por primera vez en su vida sintió un dolor extraño en el estómago que la hizo sonrosarse más de lo que ya era ¿dónde había visto aquello? Rio para sus adentros, sabía perfectamente en dónde, lo que significaba y por supuesto lo que debía hacer para que ni hubiera arrepentimientos.

" _No tengas miedo"_

Cantó juntando su mano con la de Branch para ambos continuar con la canción

" _De mostrarle a todos tus verdaderos colores…"_

" _tus verdaderos colores, que hermosos son"_

Aquel canto conjunto hizo otro milagro, pues al contacto con sus manos, Branch comenzó a recuperar su color, los presentes se estremecieron con alegría, al ver que el tono oscuro del amargado troll se tornaba en un brillante azul.

Poppy y Branch perdidos en los ojos del otro comenzaron a bailar y cantar, poco a poco los trolls comenzaron a recuperar el color conforme veían a la armoniosa pareja. Incluso Stormfly, que alegre, se volvió hacia a Toothless, este con una llorosa sonrisa le pidió entre murmuros que lo perdonara, algo que hizo la nadder al instante.

Mientras tanto, Lavander, Sir Allard, Bo se abrazaron a Copper que una vez recuperado y más feliz que nunca terminó la canción de la pareja de trolls con un acompañamiento de un extraño instrumento musical hecho con la hoja.

El pueblo troll nuevamente se encontraba bien y volvían a hacer quienes eran.

Enseguida terminó la canción todos se abrazaron de acuerdo con lo que indicaba el reloj abrazador, incluyendo Branch que abrazó cariñosamente a su recuperada amiga.

—Gracias. —dijo esta con el corazón más tranquilo. —Por todo.

—No, gracias a ti…

—¿Por qué?

Branch sonrió.

—Por enseñarme a cómo ser feliz.

—Un momento, ¿eres feliz?… que momento más oportuno. —dijo Poppy con una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé… pero es lo que siento… todos merecemos ser felices, incluso la reina Astrid.

—El ex amargado tiene razón. —habló Toothless. —BestiAstrid merece también ser feliz.

—Wow Toothless. —exclamó Stormfly sorprendida.

—Sí, siento mucho haberme enojado, haber sido malo contigo Stormfly y también contigo "princesa Poppy". —se disculpó humildemente el dragón.

—¡Wow!¡WoW! ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con nuestro Toothless? —exclamó la rosada sorprendida.

—JA, muy graciosa, pero es verdad… amigos, esto no es el fin ¡debemos ayudar a BestiAstrid! Porque ya comprendí que cada uno tiene su forma de amar.

—Oh, Toothless… pero ¿qué sugieres? —preguntó Stormfly enternecida.

—Lo obvio. —habló Branch. —¡Vamos a ayudar al herrero! ¡y a traerlo de vuelta!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Poppy, pensando de inmediato que no era buena idea. — Pero Astrid dijo que… que él… no la amaba.

—Es solo lo que ella cree… —replicó Toothless. —Pero conozco a Hiccup… y sé que hay algo ahí, pero es muy distraído para esas cosas. Entonces ¿qué dicen?

—¡Wow! Que fuertes declaraciones ¡Que Amaru nos reviente a todos con un rayo! ¡Vamos a traerlo! —opinó Poppy recuperando su entusiasmo.

—¡Nosotros también ayudaremos! —dijo Lavander acercándose con el resto del equipo. —¿Qué debemos hacer primero?

—Tengo que hablar primero con BestiAstrid. —determinó Toothless corriendo. —¡Síganme los buenos!

De inmediato todos se apresuraron a seguirlos compartiendo el mismo entusiasmo y nuevas esperanzas, sin embargo, al llegar a la torre del castillo, se llevaron una sorpresa, pues todos demás dragones, hadas y gnomos se encontraban ahí viendo atentamente hacia la punta de la torre.

Toothless y los demás, alzaron su vista y dieron un grito ahogado al ver que la punta de torre estaba casi cubierta por enredaderas de espinas y rosas.

—¡Hookfang! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Toothless acudiendo rápidamente con su pasmado amigo.

—N-no lo sé… de repente esas cosas aparecieron.

—Astrid ¿sigue ahí? —preguntó Stormfly preocupada.

—N-no lo sé tampoco, nadie la ha visto.

—Entonces vamos a averiguarlo. —opinó Toothless.

Abriéndose camino entre la multitud el dragón corrió hacia la puerta de entrada y aplicando mucha fuerza la embistió haciendo que esta saliera disparada hacia el interior, Toothless se apresuró a entrar enseguida, pero se detuvo casi al instante al ver el interior el cual recordaba como una solitaria estancia pero que ahora se encontraba infestada por las mismas enredaderas de espinas.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Las enredaderas que yacían en el piso comenzaron a moverse de forma amenazante hacia el furia nocturna, que al detectar que no eran plantas comunes y corrientes disparó su plasma contra estas, pero su ataque fue disipado por una especie de campo magnético que lo volvió en su contra, Toothless salió disparado del recinto ante la atónita mirada de los demás presentes.

—¡Toothless! —acudió Stormfly para socorrerlo. —¿Qué fue eso?

—No sé… pero sea lo que sea… no quiere que nos acerquemos.

—¿Qué hay de Astrid? —preguntó Poppy preocupada.

—Creo que está atrapada. —observó Toothless en lo alto de la torre. —Lo que faltaba… amigos, creo que Hiccup puede ayudarnos, ¡tenemos que ir por él!

—Pero ¿cómo?… no puedes volar. —comentó Stormfly preocupada.

—Eh, no… —interrumpió Branch. —El herrero dejó un artefacto que según él lo ayudaría a volar por su cuenta, debemos confiar de que así será…

Toothless también concordó con el troll, miró nuevamente a la torre, decidido a hacer todo lo que fuera posible para sacar de ahí a su cuidadora, cuando de repente…

—¡Oigan todos!

Todos los espectadores, se giraron al escuchar al único que no se había visto desde que comenzó el día, debido a que todos lo dejaron a cargo de los bebés dragones.

—¡Kaiser! ¿qué pasa? —preguntó el dragón sintiendo que no tenía tampoco buenas noticias.

El agitado lobo llegó cansado hacia él, pues precisamente el tema concernía al furia nocturna y a la nadder.

—Es Pihc…—dijo entre jadeos. —No lo encuentro por algún lado.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron Stormfly y Toothless asustados.

—Pero ¡¿qué pasó?! ¿Cómo que desapareció? —exigió Stormfly asustada.

Toothless por su parte, seguía pasmado se volvió hacia la torre y extrañamente una idea de donde podía estar su hijo le llegó a su mente.

—Ay no… este hijo mío. —suspiró lamentándose.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Toothless? —preguntó la preocupada nadder.

—Que tengo una idea de donde pueda estar Pihc, y querida mía creo que tenemos otra razón por la cual volver por Hiccup.

 **Continuará.**

 **Falta poquito para el final. :P**

 **Reviews:**

 **Aki Electric: tenía planeada una escena de la conversación de Astrid con su madre, pero no quería alargarlo, prácticamente este le decía que todo lo que había dicho su padre era verdad y que se había quitado la vida por no haberlo complacido con lo de un hijo varón.**

 **Aglae: En este caso, Valka tiene una desventaja por sus condiciones de vida, pero no por eso deja de ser brava. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: Lo de Liris cediendo bajo la presión ja, tendrá una explicación, todo puede pasar en este fic. Saludos**

 **HeiMao3: lo siento :c, a veces ya ni sé poner. Saludos.**

 **Kuronojinsei: jaja no es para tanto, pero se van atando unos cabos pero sobre la marcha se van abriendo otros, pero ya pronto todo culminará. Saludos**

 **Amai do: Liris definitivamente un plan bajo la manga, que sirva es otra cosa. Saludos.**

 **DlyDragon: hasta Toothless sabe lo que siente Hiccup pero entre tanta cosa y responsabilidades es muy distraído, pero bueno ya van por él, ¿le irá bien? Eso es otra cosa. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Fangirl: Bueno detrás del hechizo aun hay más cosas, por el momento el beso que le dio Hiccup no fue suficiente debido también a las confusiones, mismas que están ocasionando los dolores de Astrid. Saludos.**

 **SeiyaMoon: por el momento solo tengo pensando hacer el final, que varía un poco de la película de Disney, así como un pequeño epilogo y probablemente solo un capítulo extra publicado en "Erase una vez un relato", aunque de este ultimo aun no estoy segura. Saludos.**

 **Daglas: bienvenid al fic, espero que te haya gustado.**

 _ **A los lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos, gracias, nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **09 de diciembre 2018**_


	32. De regreso a Berk Pt1

**Hola, quería que este fuera un regalo de Snoggletog, pero creo que saldrá en dos capítulos.**

 **Así que les tengo la primera parte.**

 **Estos dos capítulos están inspirados en "The mob song" del OST de la bella y la bestia y el capítulo "Doble traición" de la última temporada de RTTE**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Y felices fiestas.**

 **Capítulo 31.**

 **De regreso a Berk**

 **.**

 **parte 1**

.

.

Navegando en la penumbra de la noche, un pequeño barco pesquero era arrastrado lentamente por un grupo de escaladarones que canturreaban en voz baja debajo del agua, siendo comandados en lo alto por un robahuesos y un troll que se movía como si fuera un maestro de ceremonias muy animado.

El único que no se encontraban de tan buen humor era el pasajero del barco: Hiccup que, desde que perdió la isla de Nomen de su vista, se sentó en la popa del barco con su mirada perdida en la nada, en su mente sólo tenía la imagen de su amiga azulada que con una leve y nostálgica sonrisa le decía adiós mientras él se alejaba cada vez más.

No entendía porque no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento, pero en su corazón dolía, pensó que probablemente era porque extrañaría su compañía, la de Toothless y el resto de los habitantes de Nomen. Pero ese dolor que sentía ni siquiera se comparaba a cuando se había tenido que despedir de su madre.

¿Por qué era tan diferente?

—¡Hey, muchacho! —gritó Arroyin desde lo alto.

Hiccup despertó de sus pensamientos en un parpadeo y alzó la vista para ver a quien lo había llamado, algo difícil de hacer por el tamaño del troll y la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡¿Sí?! —gritó sin poder distinguir al pequeñín.

El pequeño troll, sujetando su cabello a la pata del roba huesos, descendió para quedar a la altura del melancólico herrero.

—¿Por qué no cantas con nosotros? —invitó con una sonrisita. — Desde que salimos de la isla, sólo te has movido para dejar tus provisiones en la cabina y luego de la popa ya no te has movido.

—Ah… es que… no estoy de humor. —respondió melancólicamente.

—Ya veo, entonces ¿por qué no duermes? Por precaución los scaladarones van muy lento, no queremos llamar mucho la atención.

—Se los agradezco, pero…—observó Hiccup a su alrededor, viéndose que estaban en medio del océano. —¿No creen que ya se alejaron demasiado? Deberían de volver a la isla.

—Tonterías muchacho, no hemos cruzado ni un cuadrante, te llevaremos hasta la mitad y luego regresaremos, ese fue el trato que hice con la reina por esta belleza. —mostró una de sus escamas la cual abrazó como si de oro se tratara.

Hiccup tronó los dientes sintiendo cierto disgusto hacia el troll que, claramente se había aprovechado de su situación para chantajear a Astrid, recordando al mismo tiempo el cómo ella sin siquiera considerarlo se arrancó sus escamas solo por ayudarlo.

—Esta bien. —susurró entre dientes evitando ver al troll y a la escama de su amiga. —Dormiré un poco.

—Buen muchacho, y descuida… nosotros te cuidamos… y llevaremos a tu hogar. —prometió el troll con una falsa sonrisa.

De modo de cortar la conversación con el troll, Hiccup sólo sonrió con pesadez y se acostó sobre la cubierta cerrando de inmediatamente los ojos, por suerte, no tenía problemas con el frio, puesto que aun vestía con su armadura la cual era lo suficientemente abrigadora, sin embargo, en cuanto llegara a Berk, se la tendría que cambiar, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención.

En cuanto lo vio durmiendo, Arroyin volvió a la cabeza del roba huesos, y discretamente ordenó a todos que aceleraran la marcha, ya que entre más pronto llegaran a los territorios de los humanos, más pronto podría terminar con las exigencias de Kiba y por fin recuperar el resto de su tesoro.

.

.

 **Nomen.**

 **Noche de la partida del herrero.**

Desde las sombras, el malvado Kiba había sido testigo de la partida del herrero, Arroyin obligadamente había cumplido con sus exigencias y estaba más que extasiado, más al ver como la bestia sufría debido a su partida.

—Oh…no puede ser, ¿acaso estás enamorada de ese tonto? —se lamentó falsamente, riendo para sus adentros. —Que débil eres "Astrid". —pronunció lentamente aquel nombre. — Siempre lo has sido…

Se alejó lentamente, si bien podría tener una ventaja en aquel momento de debilidad de la bestia, no le pareció oportuno, su instinto así se lo decía, así que optó por poner en marcha la segunda fase de su plan, y se adentró en las profundidades del bosque en busca de unos antiguos aliados.

.

.

 **Nomen, tiempo actual.**

La situación empeoraba. Conforme pasaban más los minutos, las enredaderas de espinas y rosas se iban apoderando de la torre de la reina ante la atónita mirada de los habitantes que no podían hacer nada más que ver, pues cualquiera que se atrevía a acercarse terminaba siendo atacado por las mismas plantas. Pero el problema no solo era ese, Pihc estaba desaparecido y a pesar de que Toothless sospechaba en donde podía estar, Stormfly se negó a créelo y suplicó por que lo buscaran en los alrededores, entre Kaiser, la nadder y él buscaron apresuradamente en el bosque, pero no lograron dar con el pequeño.

—No, no puede ser… ¿dónde estará? —se preguntó la preocupada nadder.

—Stormfly, ya te dije… creo que se fue… con él.

—¿Y si te equivocas? Toothless, no debemos darlo por hecho, no lo sabemos…

El furia nocturna se lamentó, ciertamente era lo que él quería creer, pero si se equivocaba su hijo podría estar en cualquier lado y en peligro; sin embargo…

—¡Toothless, Stormfly! —apareció una apresurada gronckle entre los arbustos.

—¡Meatlug! ¿qué sucede? —cuestionó rápidamente Toothless.

—Creo que tenemos información de donde pueda estar Pihc.

La pareja de dragones se vio entre sí, y rápidamente se apresuraron a seguir a la gronckle, quien los direccionó rumbó a la guardería de dragones.

.

.

—Y bien… ¿qué están esperando? Díganle a Toothless y Stormfly lo que me dijeron. —regañó el serio Hookfang a su grupo de pequeños hijos.

Las pesadillas de colores estaban hechas bolita, todos muy juntitos, pues después de escuchar y presenciar que Pihc no estaba, optaron por decir la verdad, algo que les costó un buen regaño.

—Por favor. —suplicó Stormfly al verlos tan cohibidos.

—Eh… Pihc quería ver a la reina cantar. —confesó Rojo cabizbajo. —Desde que se enteró de los planes para la fiesta del herrero, él se escapaba para poder verla.

Toothless resopló, justo lo que sospechaba.

—Anoche cuando la fiesta terminó y que lo llevaron al nido, se volvió a escapar, después de eso ya no lo volvimos a ver. —contó Verde.

—Bien, es todo lo que saben. —resopló Hookfang dirigiéndose a los padres del desaparecido. —¿Qué piensan?

—Que puede ser… tal vez… tal vez y si… si se fue con él. —se lamentó Stormfly preocupada.

De repente, la tierra por debajo de todo el castillo comenzó a temblar, los pequeños dragones del susto subieron al lomo de su padre, quien alzó el vuelo. Sólo Stormfly y Toothless permanecieron en el suelo, pero, muy apenas podían mantenerse en sus patas, pues la tierra se agitaba con ferocidad que incluso los muros alrededor del castillo comenzaron a fracturarse.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —gruñó Toothless.

—No sé, no sé… pero que ya se detenga por favor. —chilló Stormfly preocupándose más de lo que ya estaba, al imaginar que su hijo estaba expuesto a tal peligro.

La tierra tembló alrededor de unos dos minutos, cuando repentinamente cesó, para cuando los habitantes fueron capaces de moverse de sus escondites vieron que solo lo que estaba en el interior del castillo y la torre de la reina había quedado intacto pese al movimiento, pero todo lo que estaba en los límites de los muros y fuera de estos de este quedó completamente fracturado y destruido.

—¡Toothless, Stormfly!

Los mencionados vieron que Poppy, junto Branch, Lavander, Bo, Copper, el fantasma y otros trolls se acercaban presurosos a ellos.

—¿Cómo están? ¿Nadie salió herido? —preguntó Toothless rápidamente.

—No, pero los centinelas informaron que hay rupturas en los diferentes lagos alrededor del castillo, que prácticamente ya dejaron de ser lagos, ahora son ríos. —informó Poppy. —¿Creen que se deba a…? —observó a la torre que sobresalía a lo lejos, que aun intacta seguía envolviéndose entre las enredaderas.

—Puede que haya una conexión, nada de esto es coincidencia…—creyó lo mismo Toothless.

—Cierto, que el herrero se haya ido, que la reina esté atrapada, Pihc desaparecido, todos estos temblores… me hacen suponer que…—Branch no pudo terminar.

—Es el fin, el fin de la maldición. —terminó el furia nocturna por él.

—Pero faltan casi 20 días para eso. —comentó Stormfly.

—Esto es solo el principio, y no sé porque presiento, pero la maldición de la bestia nos alcanzará a todos.

—¿A qué te refieres Toothless? —preguntó Branch.

El dragón negó con la cabeza, sin saber que responder, pero sentía que todo aquello en parte era su responsabilidad, que era una especie de castigo por haber sido egoísta y no haberse abierto a ser una mejor criatura por haberse estancado en el pasado y en el resentimiento.

—Sea lo que sea debemos actuar… creo que debemos apegarnos a nuestro primer plan. —dijo Poppy chocando sus puños.

—¿Ir por el herrero? —preguntó Lavander.

—¡Sí! Cuando él llegó no sólo le dio esperanza a Astrid y a Toothless, sino a todos, él es la llave para romper la maldición.

—Concuerdo con la rosadita. —asintió el furia. —¡Tenemos que ir por él! ¡Por Pihc! Para así poder salvar a nuestra BestiAstrid y en sí a toda la isla.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo. —habló Branch. —¡Dragón sígueme! Tenemos que poner a prueba aquella nueva ala.

Toothless asintió y siguió al pequeño.

.

.

De un momento a otro, ambos se vieron en la forja del herrero, donde Branch siguiendo los planos de Hiccup le puso con cuidado aquel nuevo artefacto, mientras que los demás rezaban porque funcionara.

—Creo que ya está listo, es momento de probarlo.

Toothless entonces se preparó y por medio de un movimiento fue capaz de abrir la cola de golpe, esta era tan revolucionaria que notó que se movía de acuerdo como él lo hacía, no cabía duda de que Hiccup había hecho un buen trabajo con ella. Para probarla, salió de la forja, y tomando primero distancia corrió para luego alzar el vuelo, el artefacto, como era de esperarse, se movió de acuerdo con lo que él hacía permitiéndole volar libremente por el cielo.

—¡FUNCIONÓ! —celebraron sus aliados desde el suelo, entre brincos y abrazos, mientras que Toothless se regocijaba al haber recuperado parte de su autonomía, autonomía que utilizaría para poder salvar a sus amigos.

Aterrizó en tierra, siendo alabado no sólo por sus cómplices sino por todos los dragones y demás criaturas del castillo que lo vieron como un líder nato, tal como alguna vez lo había sido su padre Talos.

—Bien Jefe Toothless. ¿Qué es lo que sigue? —preguntó la troll rosada como buena súbdita.

—Princesa Poppy. —le habló el dragón también con respeto. —Tu misión junto con Stormfly y los demás trolls y dragones será la de resguardar la torre de la reina, mientras tanto Hookfang, Barf, Belch, Meatlug, ustedes encárguense de resguardar los límites del castillo y de los bebés. ¡Lavander, Kaiser, Bo, fantasma!

—¡Sí señor! —gritaron estos como buenos soldados, a excepción del fantasma que sólo brilló al compás del grito de los demás.

—Sigan resguardando junto con las hadas y gnomos las estatuas de BestiAstrid, no hay que permitir que más se pierdan.

—¡Como usted ordene señor! —gritaron los pequeñines y el lobo

—¡Branch y yo iremos por Hiccup, y el dios quiera, también por Pihc!

—¡¿Qué?! —se quejó el troll azul de inmediato.

—Ay Branch, íbamos tan bien… sólo tenías que contestar algo así como "Si señor". —regañó Poppy.

—Ah, no… no me quejó por la misión, más bien esperaba que fuera así, nada como una buena dosis de adrenalina.

—Ok, eso es muy raro… pero ¿entonces por qué la queja? —preguntó Toothless.

—Bueno, ¿no consideras que debamos llevar a alguien más? digo al menos para que cuide nuestras espaldas en dado caso de que tu prótesis falle o nos encontremos con más problemas.

—Branch tiene razón. —dijo Stormfly. —Me sentiría más segura si alguien fuera contigo, o yo puedo ir…

—No, necesito que estés aquí, Poppy y tú son las más allegadas a BestiAstrid, pero también Branch tiene razón, debemos llevar al menos un equipo ¡¿Quién se apunta?! —preguntó al resto de los dragones que sólo habían estado ahí acatando órdenes, sólo esperaba que alguien se compadeciera de la situación y también de su cuidadora.

—¡Yo! —gritó sorpresivamente Brinca Nubes. —Después de todo la reina y el herrero fueron los que me curaron y cuidaron después de la batalla contra Kiba.

—¡Yo también voy! —gritó Windshear. —Se lo debo a la reina por haberme rescatado cuando era un bebé y en si por haberme cuidado todo lo que llevo de vida.

Después de estos, SkullCrusher, Grump y el nadder mortífero que fue rechazado por Stormfly también se apuntaron, los tres también argumentando que se lo debían a la reina por sus años de cuidados.

—Bien equipo dragón, entonces ¿están listos?

Estos en respuesta gruñeron a lo alto estando de esa forma listos; junto con su líder y Branch de compañero, los dragones alzaron el vuelo rumbo a nuevo y desconocido mundo.

.

.

.

 **Berk, noche previa.**

—¡Eres una maldita Liris! —refunfuñó Camicazi cuando fue arrojada a una celda, donde ya se encontraba Heather, Eret y Gobber.

—Las cosas son como deben ser. —respondió la seid viendo todo a lo lejos.

—Le diste la espalda a quien te quería. —le reprochó Gobber, viendo muy apenas que a lo lejos que Viggo apenas traía a la lastimada Valka.

—Y no es algo que me guste, pero vean el lado bueno, al menos sus conciencias estarán limpias.

—¡Maldita desgraciada! —gruñó Heather poniéndose de pie. —¡Que estúpida fui al confiar en ti!

La seid se acercó para encararla, lo suficiente para que la valkiria pudiera golpearla, sin embargo…

—¡Basta Heather! —detuvo la arrestada Valka. —No me vale la pena. —dijo decepcionada, mientras era arrojada por el cazador al interior de la celda.

El que Valka le dijera aquello, hizo que Liris tragara saliva, una cosa que notó muy bien Heather, que, al verla distraída, quiso arrebatarle aquel collar que la muy atrevida aun utilizaba, y que, por supuesto recuperaría, con un movimiento hábil, estiró su mano para tomar aquella joya que su amigo había hecho.

Liris al sentir su movimiento, abrió los ojos como platos y miró con preocupación a la valkiria, Heather también la miró con recelo, sin embargo, algo en los ojos de la seid la hicieron desistir de sus planes y por un extraño motivo aflojó su mano dejando caer el dije del collar.

—Buenas noches señoritas, señores. —se despidió la seid con arrogancia, aunque casi sin aliento, y junto con Viggo se retiró de las mazmorras.

—¡Heather! ¿Qué fue eso? Tan cerca que la tuviste y no la golpeaste. —regañó Camicazi.

Pero la valkiria no respondió, algo dentro de ella le dijo que tenía que ser prudente con lo que fuera a hacer.

.

.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de las mazmorras.

—Lady Liris, debo decirle que desde que se unió a nosotros, las cosas nos han resultado ¿cómo decirlo? Más fáciles.

—Me alegra facilitarles la vida. —respondió esta con sarcasmo.

—Yo no pensaría lo mismo, debo decir que hacerlo a su manera es menos desafiante, ciertamente no hay más retos, lo que lo hace a nuestra rutinaria vida más aburrida.

—Tenga cuidado Viggo, sus comentarios podrían costarle.

—¿Es una amenaza acaso? Lady Liris

—Es un simple comentario Viggo, solo tenga cuidado.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Tal vez muy pronto lo sepa.

Viggo ya no indagó, puesto como había dicho no le gustaba que le resolvieran la vida, la cual consideraba era un buen juego de mazas y garras.

.

.

La noche en Berk aun no terminaba, la noticia de los traidores incomodó al pueblo en sí, que temía que Drago tomara alguna represalia por la ingratitud de los traidores. Pero este solo se encerró en el gran salón con su ya conocido concejo para poner el siguiente plan en marcha, lo que menos le importaba en ese momento al jefe era al débil pueblo que tenía que supuestamente proteger.

—Ahora la pregunta es…¿cuándo?¿A qué horas? ¿Dónde?

—No tengo el dato exacto Amo Drago, pero considerando mis otras visiones, probablemente vaya a llegar por la noche, del lado norte…—respondió Liris.

—En el coral, cerca de los farallones—susurró el jefe con malicia.

—Tenemos a hombres y navíos ocultos en los farallones, lo tenemos cubierto. —comentó Krogan.

—Entonces, ahí lo esperaremos.

—Un momento Amo Drago —interrumpió Viggo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

—¿No cree que confía mucho en esta seid y subestima a ese muchacho?

—¿Te atreves a cuestionar mis decisiones? —gruñó Drago apretando los puños.

—Señor, para nada, me ofende… pero si me permite explicarme…—dijo viendo de reojo a Liris, que con la cabeza negaba, prácticamente pidiéndole mentalmente que guardara silencio.

—Te escucho. —concedió el jefe suavizando su mirada. —Según tú… ¿qué crees que vaya a hacer ese muchacho?

—Como en un juego de mazas y garras, sería muy obvio que llegara por el lado norte donde esta nuestro puerto, si quiere pasar por desapercibido yo digo que puede llegar por el lado este, después de todo el nivel del agua ahí es poco profundo y hay un camino que lleva sin peligros al pueblo.

—Y según tú ¿Por qué ese muchacho tendría que pasar por desapercibido? —se burló Drago. —Si él no sabe siquiera lo que está pasando aquí.

Viggo quedó boquiabierto.

—Uh… amo, yo lo pensé… porque admito que ese muchacho es muy sagaz y puede llegar a sorprenderlo.

—¿Lo admiras entonces? ¿Sólo porque te ganó en un tonto juego para niños?

El cazador tragó saliva, y de cierta forma se sintió indignado por la forma en que lo estaba criticando.

—Sólo creo que es un oponente digno. —comentó en su defensa.

—Cuidado con lo que dices Viggo, admirar tanto a una persona puede llevarte a la perdición. —amenazó Krogan.

—Pero adelante. —concedió Drago. —Ve al lado este, ponle una de tus usuales trampas y si aciertas te… ascenderé de puesto, si fallas…—pasó su mano por su cuello simulando cortarlo.

—Pero…

—¿Aceptas el reto o no? Juguemos uno de tus juegos Viggo. —retó el burlón jefe.

—Amo. —Viggo hizo una hipócrita reverencia, aunque por dentro se sentía humillado. —Acepto su desafío. ¡Ryker, sígueme!

—A mi no me metas, yo no quiero ir, acabaré con ese "pata de palo" desde los farallones.

—Muy bien dicho Ryker. Viggo lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo tú solo. —ordenó Drago.

Nuevamente Viggo se silenció sin poder creerlo, lo único que pudo alcanzar a hacer antes de irse fue ver a la seid, que con la expresión que tenía el rostro le hizo suponer que ella ya sabía qué eso pasaría.

—Bien cazadores, eleven anclas y hagan sus formaciones en los farallones, pronto recibiremos al legitimo jefe de Berk, nuestro mapa a Vanaheim. —terminó Drago golpeando la mesa.

.

.

.

En alguna parte del océano.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? Hiccup sentía pesadez en el cuerpo y en sus ojos que muy apenas podía abrir, debido al brillo que lo cegaba cuando trataba de hacerlo.

—¿Ya es hora del vuelo matutino? Astrid se enojará si no volvemos a tiempo Toothless. —balbuceó perezosamente, abriendo un poco los ojos donde alcanzó a ver que estaba sobre una superficie de madera y no en una cómoda cama. —¡Astrid, Toothless! —se levantó confundido.

Y lo único que vio es que estaba en un barco de madera, y alrededor de él no había más que océano.

—¡Vaya, hasta que por fin despiertas!

El herrero alzó la vista viendo que se trataba del Arroyin y el roba Huesos, este primero que dando un hábil salto lo alcanzó en el barco.

—Vaya que estabas cansado, dormiste ¡horas!

—¿Horas? —repitió el confundido herrero, viendo que por la posición del sol debía pasar casi de medio día.

—Sí, ¿qué no tienes hambre? Los escaldarones podrían darte algo, es parte del servicio. —ofreció Arroyin animadamente.

—Eh… no, gracias, yo traje algo. —respondió sintiendo un poco de incomodidad debido a que algunas piezas de la armadura se habían desajustado por la posición que había tomado cuando se quedó dormido. — Me iré a cambiar.

Dejando al troll por un lado, Hiccup se internó en la cabina, donde en la noche anterior, había dejado sus provisiones y unas mudas de ropa. Aun estaba melancólico que casi hacía las cosas de manera robótica, pues al tomar una de las bolsas de provisiones, la de la comida, el recuerdo de cómo se había esmerado por hacerle esa sopa a Astrid llegó a su mente, y quedó tan absorto en este que sin querer dejó la bolsa caer.

—¡Ouh!

¿Qué había sido eso? Parpadeó el herrero pensando que había sido su imaginación, sin embargo, su bolsa de provisiones extrañamente se empezó a mover. Al principio pensó que era una rata, pero cuando se atrevió a acercarse y abrir la bolsa para averiguarlo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver quién era.

—¡Pihc! —se cubrió la boca para evitar gritar.

—¡Hiccup! —saludó el pequeño dragón agitando la cola y saltó a su regazo.

—Pero qué… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Te seguí, no quería que te fueras. ¿Por qué te fuiste Hiccup? ¿Qué acaso no nos quieres? ¿A papá, a la reina Astrid?

—Oh Pihc, lo siento mucho, no me marché porque yo quisiera. Y por supuesto que los quiero mucho a todos.

—Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no das marcha atrás y volvemos?

—Es algo complicado, tengo que ayudar a unas personas, a mi mamá. —respondió con la verdad.

—Oh, ya veo… pero después… ¿volverás?

—Es muy peligroso lo que tengo que hacer Pich, pero supongo que tengo que… tengo que devolverte con tus padres, deben estar muy preocupados.

Pihc bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Lo sé, no lo pensé, es sólo que creí que podría detenerte, pero me quedé dormido.

—Tranquilo, veré la forma de regresarte, por lo pronto debes prometerme que harás todo lo que te diga y te mantendrás oculto.

El dragón asintió.

—Muy bien, ya que estás aquí quieres acompañarme para comer… ¿ya comiste?

—No.

—Bueno, sólo dame la oportunidad de cambiarme y conseguiré un poco de pescado con Arroyin y los escaldarones. ¡Oye! Tal vez ellos te puedan ayudar a volver.

—¡No Hiccup! —gritó el pequeñín. —No con Arroyin, no me dejes con él.

—¿Por qué no?

—Hace cosas raras, y le pidió a la reina que se arrancara sus escamas. —recordó con temor.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó el herrero desconcertado.

—Sí, fue horrible… por favor, no me dejes con él por favor.

—Está bien, está bien… —trató Hiccup de tranquilizarlo, realmente lo veía asustado.

Para no angustiarlo, le dio una de las manzanas que tenía en sus provisiones, y mientras él se cambiaba de ropa el pequeño comió; sin embargo, cuando el troll lo llamó, optó por pedirle que siguiera escondido, Arroyin no debía enterarse que Pihc estaba ahí.

.

.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una vez salió a la cubierta del barco.

—Pasa eso. —señaló Arroyin a lo lejos.

Hiccup observó a donde apuntaban, viendo que había unos farallones a lo lejos, que extrañamente se le hicieron conocidas.

—Imposible.

Sacando sus instrumentos de viaje, Hiccup calculó y mapeó sus movimientos y de acuerdo con los resultados de este no cabía duda de que estaba cerca de casa.

—¿Qué pasa muchacho? —preguntó Arroyin viendo con interés los movimientos del muchacho.

—Ya casi llegamos. —susurró Hiccup aun sorprendido.

—¡Oh, que bien! ¿y no te alegra?

El herrero sacudió la cabeza.

—¡No! Más bien…—resopló. —No creí llegar tan rápido, y ustedes no deberían estar tan cerca de aquí, es peligroso.

—Ay, pero si no pasa nada…

—Por favor, ya no quiero que sigan… ¡tienen que volver!

—Muchacho, no te pongas así, lo hacemos con gusto.

—¡Es peligroso! —regañó Hiccup, dejando helado al troll.

Arroyin tragó saliva, claramente estaba llegando el fin de la paciencia del herrero, pero él tenía una misión, por lo que aplicó otra táctica.

—Está bien, está bien, por lo menos déjanos acompañarte hasta esos farallones, después volveremos.

Hiccup resopló.

—Como quieras, pero de ahí yo tomaré una ruta diferente, no puedo seguir de frente… por lo pronto sigamos más despacio, pasaremos mejor inadvertidos de noche.

—¡Claro, claro! Como tú digas…—aceptó Arroyin entre dientes.

.

.

.

Después de la humillación por la que Drago lo hizo pasar, Viggo se encontraba inquieto, ahora por orgullo propio se encontraba custodiando solo el lado este, esperando a que su enemigo se atreviera a pasar por el atajo que conducía al pueblo de Berk.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaban las horas y el atardecer comenzaba a alcanzar la isla, se sintió inseguro, inseguro de que su trampa se volviera en contra de él, por lo que optó por irse de aquel lugar tan arriesgado.

.

.

El sol se ocultó detrás del horizonte, justo cuando Hiccup y compañía llegaron a la altura de los farallones, mismos que utilizó el Robahuesos para descansar, mientras que los escaladarones que lo acompañaban se posicionaron entre los arrecifes los cuales se iluminaron gracias al resplandor de las escamas de los dragones. Berk, ya era visible desde ahí, solo bastaban unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a aquella isla.

—Bien, llegamos… supongo que este es el adiós. —se despidió Hiccup del troll.

—Oh, vamos muchacho. ¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañe hasta donde vas?

—No, ya te lo dije… es muy peligroso, tú deber es cuidar de estos dragones.

—Sí, claro…—masculló el troll entre dientes. —En fin, si es lo que quieres…—silbó para llamar al Robahuesos que dejó su lugar de descanso para ir a recogerlo. —Nos vemos.

—Adiós. —se despidió Hiccup nuevamente elevando velas en el sentido en el que quería que el barco se moviera.

Y mientras él se alejaba, Arroyin y el Robahuesos permanecieron en lo alto.

—Amo, ¿ya nos vamos?

—No Huesitos, arrójame al barco de ese tonto muchacho.

—¿Amo?

—Sólo haz lo que te digo, no debemos permitir que se vaya.

—Pero… pero…

—¡Obedece! —gritoneó el troll molesto. —Y más vale que esperes aquí, porque volveré.

—Como diga amo. —dijo el cohibido dragón.

Obedeciendo la voluntad de aquel que lo había entrenado la mayor parte de su vida, el robaHuesos, le dio un coletazo certero a Arroyin, que, protegido en una bola de cabello, salió expulsado del farallón en dirección al barco de Hiccup, cuando lo alcanzó, el ágil troll volvió a su cabello un paracaídas y silenciosamente aterrizó en el barco.

Por suerte el herrero no lo había visto, puesto que este estaba dentro de la cabina.

.

.

—Arroyin ya se fue, Pihc. Calculo que en unos minutos más estaremos llegando a la costa este de Berk, por lo que quiero que pongas especial atención a lo que te voy a decir.

—Sí, te escucho Hiccup.

—Por ningún motivo, vayas a salir del barco, ocúltate en las bolsas de provisiones, veré la manera de sacar a mi madre y amigos de prisión y los traeré de vuelta hasta aquí para juntos huir.

—Suena fácil.

—Pero no creo que lo sea, de cualquier manera, si en dado caso te llegas a sentir amenazado, sal del barco, y ocúltate en el primer árbol o arbusto que encuentres, no dejes que nadie te vea.

—Oh… lo haré Hiccup, no te preocupes. —aceptó el dragón comenzando a temer un poco.

.

.

— _No dejes que nadie te vea…_

— _Oh… lo haré Hiccup, no te preocupes…_

—Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?

El sonriente Arroyin espiaba por entre la puerta a Hiccup, quien no estaba del todo solo sino acompañado del hijo del furia nocturna, algo perfecto para él y otro de sus planes, pues si bien recordaba si quería establecer contacto con el jefe de esa isla, le tendría que dar un regalo en señal de respeto.

—Oh, por el dios… ya sé que le voy a dar de regalo a ese tal Drago, en vez de lo otro. —festejó para sus adentros y volvió a ocultarse ya que el herrero salió de la cabina para seguir manipulando la dirección del barco.

.

.

.

Pasados unos minutos más, cuando la luna estuvo en el punto más alto, Hiccup llegó al territorio este de Berk el cual generalmente carecía de vigilancia, una vez que el barco llegó a aguas menos profundas encalló por si solo en tierra.

En ese momento Hiccup descendió del barco, llevando solo consigo un escudo, un arco y unas flechas que había tomado en Nomen antes de partir; sigilosamente se encaminó en dirección al bosque teniendo como única luz a la luna. Aquel oscuro bosque ya lo había recorrido muchas veces, pero pisarlo nuevamente después de mucho tiempo lo tenían un poco tenso, y más porque ahora se infiltraba en calidad de "enemigo".

Otra cosa que particularmente notó fue que a diferencia del bosque encantado de Nomen, el de Berk era más silencioso, si bien con su ya desarrollada habilidad, alcanzaba a escuchar uno que otros cuchicheos, probablemente de ardillas o búhos que descansaban en sus hogares no le dejaba de sorprender lo silencioso que era.

De repente un crujido.

A Hiccup se le irguió el espinazo al escuchar un pisar entre las ramas, demasiado fuerte como para que fuera una ardilla, algo en él le decía que no estaba solo del todo. Retrocedió unos pasos, cuando repentinamente sintió que alguien cubrió su boca y lo arrastró con él a los matorrales.

El herrero comenzó a patalear, pues no estaba dispuesto ceder tan rápido la victoria a su enemigo sin embargo el " _Cálmate, que van a escucharte_ " lo descolocó por completo, pues aquella voz la conocía, era nada y nada menos que Viggo, quien entre las ramas lo tenía aprisionado.

—Silencio. —advirtió el cazador aun cubriendo su boca, pues otros dos cazadores salieron del lado opuesto a donde estaban, ambos con armas apuntando hacia la nada.

—" _área despejada, volvamos al punto de reunión_ " —alcanzó Hiccup a escuchar.

Cuando los cazadores se retiraron; Viggo soltó a Hiccup, este aun desconcertado, se alejó lo más que pudo de él, para después tomar su arco y una flecha y amenazarlo con esta.

—Vaya Hiccup, no esperaba este recibimiento y menos cuando te salvé la vida.

—¿Salvar mi vida? —gruñó el herrero. —Me parece difícil de creer.

—Pues, aunque no lo creas querido, es un hecho… ahora me debes una.

—No te debo nada.

—Claro que sí, y más porque yo puedo llevarte con tu madre.

Aquella insinuación hizo a Hiccup enfurecer, que se lanzó contra el cazador que teniendo prevenido aquello lo esquivó, más no del todo, pues Hiccup con otro movimiento hábil logró abofetearlo con gran fuerza.

—¡Dime estúpido! ¿dónde la tienen? —amenazó Hiccup zarandeándolo por la armadura.

—Lo que me imaginaba, sabías que estaba en problemas y que no era seguro llegar por el lado norte. La pregunta es ¿cómo?

—Contesta mi pregunta ¡Viggo!

—También veo que no eres el mismo mocoso débil de antes, me sorprendes, ¿dónde te metiste?

—No me cambies el tema, no estoy jugando. ¡Anda habla! —amenazó el herrero con su puño.

Viggo rodó lo ojos y resopló con fastidio.

—Está bien, está bien… creo es lo menos que puedo hacer por el legítimo jefe de Berk.

—¡¿Qué?! —lo soltó este por la sorpresa.

—Oh, es cierto… creo que no lo sabes, pero sí… en teoría tú eres el legitimo jefe de Berk, de acuerdo con tu árbol genealógico, eres el tataranieto del primero gobernante de Berk.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento de Hiccup, Viggo se lo quitó de encima.

—No es cierto.

—Oh sí, querido. Tan cierto como que ya no eres el mismo tonto de antes, y más vale que me dejes hablar si es que quieres saber toda la verdad.

—Habla… o no dudaré en meter esta flecha en tu cuello. —amenazó Hiccup apuntándolo con el arma.

El cazador resopló otra vez.

Sin entrar en tanto detalles, le contó sobre los orígenes del pueblo de Berk, información que Drago en su momento le había confiado, él como se deshicieron del primer gobernante y cómo buscaban a su descendencia por temor a que se levantaran en armas, descendencia que quedó descubierta hasta los tiempos de Stoick el Vasto y él mismo. Hiccup entonces comprendió porque su familia era constantemente humillada por Drago y sus secuaces, eso lo hizo enfurecer.

—Tú… ¿lo supiste todo este tiempo? —gruñó Hiccup con ganas de soltar la flecha contra el cazador.

—Sí, obedecía órdenes, me gustaba mi estilo de vida navegando y acechando lugares desconocidos lo admito, además de que me interesaba saber si en lo que tanto creía Drago era real.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dragones. —respondió Viggo en un susurro, a Hiccup casi se le detiene el corazón.

—Los antepasados de Drago fueron testigos de la existencia de estos, pero nunca los encontraron, y cuando perdieron una tripulación completa optaron por asentarse en este sitio, claro que, despojando antes a su antiguo gobernante.

—Malditos…—gruñó Hiccup sin creerlo.

—Pero la historia no termina aun ahí muchacho… recientemente encontramos evidencias de la existencia de que estás fantásticas criaturas existían.

Hiccup tragó saliva, y sudó en frio al pensar que Nomen había sido descubierta y que era lo que su padre le advirtió que no debía tener Drago.

—¿Evidencias?

—Sí, unas huellas de una criatura más grande que un cocodrilo… y esto… —mostró la escama azul que había encontrado, misma que Drago le permitió que se quedara.

—Astrid…—susurró el espantado Hiccup reconociendo aquella fina escama.

—¿Qué dijiste? —no alcanzó Viggo a escuchar, pero notó a Hiccup que estaba más que impactado por todo lo que acaba de escuchar, aprovechando esto, lo hizo bajar la flecha y el arco.

—En fin, esto es solo algunas cosas de lo que ha pasado en tu ausencia.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Eres mi rival, y si por mi fuera te acabaría con mis propias manos, pero de una forma "más honorable", sin embargo, ahora tengo cuentas pendientes de Drago. —gruñó.

—¿Por qué?

—El maldito osó a desafiarme y a amenazarme, y no conforme con eso me mandó a matar, ¿crees que esos cazadores que vimos vinieron porque son muy listos?

Hiccup no respondió.

—No señor, yo le sugerí a Drago que tu vendrías por este lado, pero él no confió en mí, y en lugar de eso, me acorraló y mandó a sus arpías a acabar conmigo, lamentablemente para él soy demasiado listo, ahora en venganza te ayudaré.

—Vaya, me gustaría que me reconfortara eso, pero no… ¿Por qué Drago desconfió de ti? A parte de Krogan, tú eres casi su otra mano derecha.

—Es por esa mujercita. —gruñó Viggo.

—¿Mujercita?

—Ah… la otra parte de la historia, tu novia esa, la linda Liris, resultó ser una seid muy poderosa ¿sabías que tenía el poder de ver el futuro?

—A-algo me había dicho alguna vez.

—Pues la desgraciada ahora es la fuente más confiable de Drago, bueno, aunque no la culpo, él la amenazado muy bien, pero ahora que las cosas se complicaron ella escogió salvar su vida y sacrificar la de tu madre.

—¿Qué? —ahogó Hiccup un grito sin poder creérselo.

—Así es, y ya fue mucha charla ¿no crees? ¿Confiarás en mí? ¿Si o no?

Hiccup gruñó viéndolo con recelo.

—Cómo puedo estar seguro de tu palabra.

—No lo estés, eres mi digno rival después de todo, pero Drago que carece de algo llamado "honor", no puede tener mi compasión, y ahora es él del que me quiero vengar. ¿Aceptas este juego? —ofreció su mano.

Hiccup aun pensante, tragó saliva, pero después de enterarse de toda la verdad, no veía las cosas muy fáciles ni tampoco a su favor, pero su prioridad seguía siendo su familia, así que, pese a que no confiaba en su autonombrado rival, estrechó su mano con duda en son de una parcial temporada de paz.

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas de autora: lo que les dijo Liris a Heather y compañía, es una frase que dice Arroyin en la película de trolls cuando traiciona a Poppy y cía.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Astrid fangirl: Es un juego lo que esta pasando en Berk, el chiste es que nadie se confíe, en especial de Liris, de Astrid y las enredaderas probablemente se sepa un poco más en el siguiente capí .**

 **Vivi: No quedó en el mejor lugar, y en especial por lo que Arroyin piensa hacerle. Saludos.**

 **Aki electric: Muchas gracias, el plan de los dragones está formulado, aunque en esas circunstancias no pueden hacer más que creer en lo que ellos "creen" que romperá la maldición. Saludos.**

 **Nina: XD, muchas gracias. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Ciertamente, de hecho, me inspiró también en Sophie y Howl del castillo vagabundo, quien sabe si la hayas visto. Saludos.**

 **Kuronojinsei: jajaja XD Pihc es el que une mundos (obligadamente) es tan tierno como Chip. Saludos.**

 **Daglass: gracias espero te haya gustado este.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y anónimos, les deseo felices fiestas y próspero año 2019. Saludos.**

 **26 de diciembre de 2018**


	33. De regreso a Berk Pt 2

**El capítulo más largo hasta ahora.**

 **Más de 11 mil palabras.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 32.**

 **De regreso a Berk.**

 **parte 2**

Un apretón de manos fuerte e hipócrita, así lo percibió Hiccup no muy convencido de lo que acababa de hacer, muy al contrario de Viggo que lucía muy tranquilo como siempre, lo que le daba muy mala espina.

—Bien, ahora llévame con mi mamá… sin trucos Viggo. —le advirtió aun prevenido.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto… ¡dioses! muchacho, que desconfiado eres, sígueme, te llevaré a donde la tienen encerrada.

Hiccup resopló para sus adentros y guardó tanto el arco como la flecha en su lugar para seguir a su no tan agradable aliado.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el barco, Pihc aguardaba tal como Hiccup se lo había ordenado, se había ocultado en una bolsa donde el herrero tenía parte de la ropa de la armadura y que yacía a un lado de la puerta de salida, ahí, abrió un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera tener vista de toda la cabina.

Tembloroso, esperaba a que su amigo regresara pronto con su familia, pues estar ahí solito, pronto le dio mala espina, y más cuando sintió que alguien entraba a la cabina.

El pequeño dragón se hizo bolita por dentro de la bolsa al escuchar unos pequeños pasos, pero como también tenía curiosidad se levantó lentamente para ver a través del hueco; las escamas se le erizaron al ver una larga sombra que se aproximaba.

—Ay no, ay no…vete, vete—rezó con angustia haciéndose bolita dentro de la bolsa.

— _Dragoncito, dragoncito… ¿dónde estás?_ —escuchó el canturreo del polizonte.

—Esa voz. ¿Arroyin? —Se levantó para ver nuevamente por el hueco que el troll vendedor era el que caminaba sigilosamente por la cabina. —¿Qué hace aquí?

Sabiendo de lo que era capaz de hacer ese troll, por cómo había visto que había robado en el lago, para luego ver cómo le pedía a su reina y protectora que se arrancara sus escamas; fue motivo suficiente para que Pihc optara por abandonar el barco para ocultarse entre los arbustos tal como se lo había dicho Hiccup.

Sigilosamente, salió de su escondite en lo que el troll le daba la espalda; una vez fuera, corrió por la cubierta del barco en dirección a la proa; pero en su andar se encontró con otro problema que subía también al barco.

—Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. —se lamentó Pihc retrocediendo unos pasos pues dos hombres de aspecto áspero habían encontrado el barco de su amigo.

Sintiéndose atrapado entre el troll y aquellos hombres, el pequeño furia mortífero optó por otra salida y que iba en contra del plan inicial, sin pensarlo corrió en dirección al babor del barco y desde ahí, se aventó al agua.

.

.

Dentro de la cabina del barco, Arroyin seguía buscando sigilosamente al dragón que pretendía regalarle al gobernador de la isla, con su cabello preparado para atraparlo, el troll indagó primeramente por la parte más profunda de la cabina, sin embargo, no encontró más que basura, redes para pescar y pocas cosas que había llevado el herrero con él.

—¿Dónde estás dragoncito? —susurró en un canturreo, cuando de repente…

— _Este debe ser su barco… debemos reportarlo de inmediato al amo Drago._

Sintió un horrible escalofrió al escuchar que no estaba del todo solo.

Pronto, escuchó como otros invasores comenzaba a merodear por alrededor del barco, hasta que ambos llegaron a la altura de la entrada de la cabina. En ese momento el instinto del troll le dijo que debía esconderse en donde pudiera, por lo que rápidamente se ocultó en una de las esquinas, detrás de unas bolsas de provisiones, donde claramente pudo observar que uno de los invasores era un hombre, un tipo de aspecto horrible que merodeaba con curiosidad por alrededor de la cabina.

—Que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre. —suplicaba el troll nerviosamente entre dientes.

— _¡Oye Lars!… mejor llevemos el barco a donde se encuentra el amo Drago, él es quien querrá revisarlo._ —escuchó decir a su compañero.

Arroyin sintió alivio al ver que el merodeador hizo caso a la sugerencia de su acompañante y salió de la cabina, más su tranquilidad no duró mucho cuando sintió que entre ambos hombres devolvieron al barco al agua para moverlo de su sitio.

.

.

Después de haber atravesado el bosque y parte de la aldea, Hiccup admitía que sin la ayuda de Viggo no hubiera llegado muy lejos, pues en las zonas en donde había planeado esconderse ya se encontraban custodiadas al menos con un hombre, un poco extraño para el herrero, pero que en ese momento no le daba tanta importancia debido a su urgencia por llegar a las mazmorras.

Cuando Viggo y él atravesaron por una zona poco fortificada y llegaron al área que conducía a la entrada de las mazmorras, se detuvieron detrás de unos matorrales anexos al bosque para estudiar la situación.

—Esto es muy extraño. —pensó Viggo en voz alta.

—¿De qué hablas? Ya estamos cerca. —dijo el ansioso Hiccup, viendo de lejos como la entrada sólo era custodiada por un hombre, que solo portaba de arma una lanza.

—¿No te parece extraño que todas las zonas, a pesar de que estén vigiladas, solo son custodiadas por un hombre?

Hiccup se sorprendió de que Viggo también lo hubiera notado, y por lo que parecía él si le dio la importancia debida.

—Tal vez Drago se siente muy seguro de sí mismo. ¿No dijiste que espera a que yo llegue del lado norte?

—Cierto, pero aun así desconfío, tal vez debamos detenernos a pensar un poco.

—¿Podemos pensar en eso mientras salvamos a mi madre, por favor? —exigió Hiccup renuente a detenerse cuando ya estaba muy cerca de su objetivo.

Viggo rodó los ojos, esperaba que con lo ansioso que estaba su rival se opusiera a su idea.

—Está bien jefe de Berk, lo que usted ordene.

—No me digas así, no soy jefe.

—No puedes negar lo que eres, es tu derecho de nacimiento, disfruta de sus beneficios.

Hiccup resopló con fastidio.

—¿Podemos irnos ya?

—Claro, jefe…

El herrero volvió a rodar los ojos con fastidio, y después de planear algo rápido con su enemigo/aliado ambos salieron sigilosamente de su escondite para acechar al guardia, que a pesar de que parecía estar custodiando realmente se estaba durmiendo, así que cuando menos lo esperó y despertó en un parpadeo, fue noqueado por dos puños que lo llevaron a otra vez al mundo de los sueños; aprovechando la inconciencia de este, Viggo esculcó entre sus ropas en busca de las llaves que abrían las celdas en lo que Hiccup corría al interior.

.

.

Los encarcelados sentía que llevaban toda una vida en aquel lugar, desde que habían sido encerrados ni Drago, ni ninguno de sus súbditos se habían aparecido, por lo que sólo esperaban impacientes a que alguien llegara con su condena escrita en un trozo de papel.

—No puedo creer que todo termine así. —Se lamentó Eret echando su cabeza contra la pared.

—Pero es preferible, creo. —suspiró Gobber con tristeza. —Prefiero esto a seguir sirviendo al causante de tanto dolor, al causante de la muerte de mi amigo.

—Sí, y a la perra esa de Liris. —escupió Camicazi rabiosa.

Al escuchar decir aquello a su amiga, Heather, quien se encontraba esperando aun aferrada a los barrotes de la celda, miró de reojo a Valka, la cual estaba sentada en uno de los rincones con su vista hacía el muro, claramente decepcionada por lo que le había hecho la mujer que ella quería para su hijo.

—¿Y si nos equivocamos con ella? —comentó con precaución, temiendo por las reacciones de sus acompañantes.

—¿Estás ciega Heather o qué? —replicó de inmediato Camicazi. —¡Tú misma lo dijiste! ¡Que no debiste confiar nunca en ella!

—Pero… ¡algo me dice que podemos equivocarnos! —la encaró. —Tal vez ella esté planeando algo, ¡algo que obviamente no nos dijo!

—¡¿Cómo qué?! —exclamó Camicazi furiosa. —¿Qué alguien vendrá a rescatarnos?

En ese momento, unos pasos apresurados por los pasillos de las mazmorras se escucharon, Heather y Camicazi rápidamente se pusieron a la defensiva, lo mismo pasando con Eret y Gobber que se pusieron en pie para recibir a quien fuera que se estuviera acercando, sólo Valka permaneció en su rincón, sin ánimo de ninguna clase, hasta que…

—¿Mamá?

Esa voz.

Valka alzó la vista viendo con desconcierto, al igual que el resto de sus acompañantes, que delante de los barrotes que la aprisionaban estaba su hijo, vivo, intacto, sano y a salvo.

—¡Hijo! —se levantó rápidamente y entre los barrotes de la celda lo estrechó en un abrazo. —Volviste.

—Sí, volví. —quiso llorar Hiccup al ver en las pésimas condiciones en las que se encontraba. —Perdóname por haberme ido por tanto tiempo.

—¡¿Dónde te habías metido pescadito?! —preguntó el herrero mayor con lagrimillas en los ojos.

—Ni te lo imaginas Gobber. —le sonrió. —Pero luego les cuento, tenemos que irnos de aquí ¡Rápido!

—Pero ¿cómo? Ay no, Hiccup, no es seguro que estés aquí —advirtió Heather asustada.

—Heather tiene razón hijo. —acarició Valka su cabello. — Drago te necesita para no sé qué locura.

—¿Qué quiere? —gruñó el herrero sin entender.

—Algo que aparentemente sólo tú tienes. —apareció Viggo asustando a los encarcelados.

—Maldito, ¡aléjate de él! —amenazó Valka rabiosa. —Hiccup ¡huye!

—Calma mamá… Viggo… me está ayudando. —le costó trabajo decirlo.

Para sorpresa de los presentes, el cazador con una sonrisita cínica les mostró las llaves de las celdas y para mayor asombro comenzó a probarlas en la cerradura para tratar de liberarlos.

—¿Qué hace ese tipo contigo? —preguntó Camicazi entre gruñidos.

—Ayudando…, amigos no hay tiempo tenemos que…

—¡Uouu! —de repente un quejido.

Hiccup se volvió hacia donde estaba Viggo y prontamente ahogó un grito al verlo herido por tres flechas que se habían incrustado en su cuerpo. Sus atacantes; Ryker y Johann quien con una sonrisita burlona se encontraban al final del pasillo.

—¡Ryker! —gruñó el cazador al ver a su hermano.

—¿Ese es el criminal Johann? —preguntó Hiccup desconcertado.

—Se hacía pasar por el sacerdote hijo, ten cuidado. —advirtió Valka, tomando las llaves que Viggo había dejado caer.

—Tal como lo vio venir el amo Drago. —se burló Johann sin dejar de apuntar a los invasores con una ballesta.

—¿Él o esa niña? —preguntó Viggo arrancándose las flechas del costado.

—Oh, esto es puro mérito del amo Drago, a quien ya tenías fastidiado por tus falsas promesas de llevarlo a Vanaheim—amenazó el exsacerdote apuntándolo.

—¡No se acerquen! —amenazó Hiccup de igual manera con su arco y flechas.

—¿Aliado con ese tonto hermano? Vaya que si lo admiras demasiado como para deshacerte de él.

—Me cuesta trabajo ignorarlo, ya que tiene más inteligencia que tú. —se burló el herido Viggo desenvainado una delgada y enjoyada espada.

El calvo gruñó y escupió al suelo, tenía unas ganas enormes de deshacerse de su hermano a quien odiaba más que nada en el mundo, y como no tenía reparos en matarlos, disparó nuevamente ballesta en contra del traidor y del legitimo jefe de Berk.

Hiccup cambió sus armas rápidamente por el escudo para protegerse a él y a Viggo, pero Johann y Ryker no se las dejarían tan fácil y sacaron sus espadas para desafiarlos. Mientas tanto en la celda, Valka había dado con la llave correcta y logró abrir la celda.

Los que estaban prisioneros rápidamente salieron y se posicionaron detrás de Hiccup y Viggo.

—Oh, no… nadie se escapará de aquí. —amenazó Johann.

—Eso está por verse. —disparó Hiccup una flecha.

La flecha rozó la cabeza de Johann, el cual perdió su sombrero por la proximidad de esta; ver que el inocente herrero si era capaz de más, desconcertó tanto al falso traidor como a Ryker, algo que aprovechó Hiccup y compañía para huir rápidamente por uno de los tantos pasillos de las mazmorras.

—P-por aquí. —señaló el herido Viggo conduciendo al grupo por un pasillo que muy apenas era iluminando por unas cuantas antorchas.

—Viggo, ¿a dónde pretendes llevarnos? —cuestionó Eret sintiéndose inseguro con él.

—Tonto Eret, pensé que en tus años de soldado sabrías a dónde conducen estos pasillos, ¡ah, pero es cierto… tú no eras uno de los mejores soldados de Drago.

Al exsoldado ganas le dieron de golpear al cazador, pero Hiccup lo detuvo, pues era su turno de confrontarlo.

—No juegues con nosotros Viggo, y contesta ¡¿a dónde vamos?!

—Este camino conduce a una zona de descarga de un antiguo puerto, que supongo usaban tus antepasados, anteriormente Drago lo utilizaba para… ya saben… infiltrar a los "bandidos" que nos atacaban.

—¡¿Qué?! —se detuvieron todos para mirar de manera incriminatoria al cazador.

—¿Qué? Pensé que ya lo sabían…—se excusó el cazador apretando su herida la cual no dejaba de sangrarle. —¿No habían husmeado entre sus cosas?

—No. Cuando me metí al cuarto secreto de Drago, sólo descubrí el árbol genealógico de los Haddock y unas listas con nombres de los pobladores de Berk, era como un registro de los que murieron y los que habían sobrevivido a los ataques. —recordó Valka. —¿Acaso eso tiene algo que ver con esto?

Viggo se mofó adolorido.

— _Madame_ , en realidad esa lista la hacía Drago para determinar qué pobladores se exterminarían, los tachados eran los que se habían exterminado con éxito. Generalmente lo hacía cuando las quejas de los más pobres aumentaban, sentía que alguien se levantaría en su contra o simplemente era alguien que ya no le servía. Como ejemplo, tienen aquí a Hiccup, Eret… el hermano de esa valkiria. —apuntó a Heather.

—¿Dagur? —susurró esta sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía por el dolor, tanto que Camicazi la ayudó a sostenerla por miedo a que se desmayara.

Viggo asintió.

—Su esposo también _madame_ , fue asesinado porque representaba un obstáculo para Drago como heredero de Berk por derecho.

Valka apretó los puños con coraje, sintiendo que en todos sus años de vida no habían sido más que títeres de Drago.

—Y, en fin, muchas otras personas que Drago necesitaban que se aniquilaran para su conveniencia.

—Aniquilación Av de svakeste —masculló el herrero furioso recordando el método de los Hofferson. —¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te prestaste a eso?!

—Como te decía Hiccup, porque era lo que me motivaba a vivir, Berk es un lugar de mata o muere, y obviamente uno busca luchar por su existencia, justo lo que sigo haciendo en este momento.

—¡Pero siempre hay alternativas!

—Lo sé, pero la ambición a veces puede pesar más que la moral… además que no es tan fácil salirte del círculo de Drago, y créanme, ahora que estoy en el lugar de ustedes yo …

Unos ruidos.

Viggo cesó de hablar y el resto de reclamar al escuchar unos ruidos cerca de ellos, estos eran de pasos de varios hombres, pero también de metales que se arrastraban y azotaban ruidosamente.

—Están cerrando los accesos. —gruñó Viggo reconociendo los ruidos. — ¡debemos darnos prisa si no, nos acorralarán antes de llegar a la salida!

—No tienes por qué repetírnoslo Viggo. —lo empujó Hiccup. —Sigamos… y más vale que no se te ocurra una locura, porque no sabes de lo que somos capaz.

El cazador gruñó para sus adentros sintiendo que nuevamente había perdido la poca confianza de su contrincante, sin embargo, no le quedó de otra más que seguir andando con la cabeza gacha.

Perdiéndose nuevamente entre los viejos pasillos de las mazmorras, Viggo guio al grupo hacia un pasillo que poco a poco se fue haciendo más ancho, conforme más avanzaban y se acercaban al final de su recorrido, se podía percibir el aire con un ligero olor a mar, y el piso comenzaba a llenarse de arena.

—¡Ahí está la salida! —apuntó el cazador.

El grupo pudo observar como a lo lejos, muy apenas se notaba el color oscuro del cielo, así como el sonido de las olas del mar.

—Al salir, tenemos cruzar por el bosque, ahí retomaremos el camino en dirección a donde dejaste tu barco anclado, no está muy lejos. ¿Entendiste?

Hiccup asintió a las instrucciones de Viggo, viendo a la vez como este poco a poco empezaba a decaer por el dolor que sus heridas le provocaban.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó por mera curiosidad.

—Sí, andando, muévete…—apresuró este.

Acelerando más el paso, Hiccup y Viggo fueron los primeros en salir del túnel de la mazmorra, sin embargo, se detuvieron abruptamente al ver que ya había unas cuantas personas esperando por ellos.

Valka y los demás que los seguían por atrás, también se detuvieron al momento de ver que Drago, quien iba envuelto en una capa negra y con su típica sonrisita cínica, ya los esperaba en ese lugar junto a Liris y demás cómplices, además de otros pobladores de Berk, que no parecían comprender qué era lo que estaban haciendo ahí.

.

.

.

 **En alguna parte del océano.**

Después de haber salido de la isla de Nomen, Toothless y su equipo anduvieron sin rumbo por horas, pues desconocían en qué dirección moverse, sin embargo, usando las habilidades rastreadoras del nadder, cuyo nombre se enteró que era Fire, SkullCrusher, la inteligencia de Branch y sus ondas sónicas lograron dar con una pista.

—¿Seguro que es por aquí Toothless? —preguntó Windshear insegura pues comenzaba a oscurecer y ya no habían tocado tierra desde horas atrás.

—Sí, "Fire" y SkullCrusher siguen detectando el rastro de madera vieja por este lado.

—Además que las corrientes se mueven en aquel sentido. —apuntó Branch, quien hacía ahora del jinete del líder.

—Pues espero que pronto demos con un lugar o no sé por cuánto tiempo podré seguir volando. —dijo el cansado Grump.

—No se rindan amigos, tenemos que seguir adelante, recuerden que la reina, Pihc y nuestro hogar dependen de esta misión. —trató de animar Brinca Nubes.

—Sí. — susurró Toothless para sí mismo, viendo con preocupación como el sol poco a poco se iba ocultando por detrás de ellos.

.

.

.

Después de haber saltado al agua, y gracias a que la marea no era muy alta y a sus clases de nado, Pihc logró ponerse a salvo en la playa y después de un fugaz descanso corrió para ocultarse entre los arbustos, por suerte su plan había sido un éxito y había logrado escapar; sin embargo, se preocupó cuando vio que aquellos hombres comenzaban a llevarse el barco de su amigo.

¿Cómo escaparían ahora? Se preguntó impaciente, pues Hiccup tampoco se aparecía y ya había oscurecido.

.

.

.

—Miren quién se dignó a regresar a su pueblo. Bienvenido a casa Hiccup. —saludó Drago con los brazos abiertos.

El herrero no respondió, sólo apretó sus puños tratando de contener la ira contra el falso jefe, y también vio con disimulo a la mujer que lo acompañaba, Liris, que parecía sorprendida al verlo, o al menos eso creía dado su expresión.

—¿Qué, Hiccup? ¿No saludas? ¿Por qué un súbdito mío llega a mi casa y entra como si fuera un fugitivo? ¿U olvidaste la dirección de nuestro muelle? —mostró que por detrás de él estaba el barco que había utilizado para llegar.

—¡No es necesario que finjas Drago, sé toda la verdad! —gritó Hiccup enfurecido y temiendo por que Pihc fuera descubierto.

Los pueblerinos, que habían sido llevados con una excusa de que recibirían un regalo por parte de Drago, comenzaron a sentir que estaban a punto de verse envueltos en una revuelta, más al ver a Valka y a sus cómplices junto con el perdido hijo de esta, así que pretendieron huir, pero los soldados y cazadores de Drago se los impidieron cerrándoles el paso.

—¿La verdad? —repitió el jefe haciéndose el desentendido. —¿Qué verdad, hijo?

—¡No me digas así! Tú… tú maldito… ¡Asesino! ¡Asesinaste a mi padre! —acusó el herrero.

El pueblo dio un grito ahogado al escucharlo y se volvió a su jefe con confusión, sin embargo, Drago siguió haciendo el desentendido.

—Pobre muchacho, y yo que venía con las mejor de las intenciones de recibirte, hasta traje a parte del pueblo para celebrar tu regreso.

Hiccup miró entonces hacia los pueblerinos, cuya expresión no era más que de confusión y miedo, algo tramaba Drago, intuyó por la forma tan cínica en que estaba manejando la situación.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó rendido.

Drago sonrió, y enseguida empujó a la atónita Liris para darle la oportunidad de que esta le dijera lo que quería.

La seid, tragando saliva recobró la compostura, para exigir lo que Drago por mucho tiempo le había exigido a ella.

—El amo Drago quiere el mapa. —requirió sin más.

—¡¿Qué mapa?! —gritó Hiccup sintiendo furia hacia una persona que alguna vez había amado.

—¡El mapa a Vanaheim! La tierra de los dragones.

Al escuchar tal exigencia, Hiccup abrió más los ojos al recordar la isla que él más bien conocía como Nomen. Drago inmediatamente notó aquella reacción y sonrió para sus adentros, pues ya prácticamente tenía lo que quería.

—¡Y lo quiero a él! —continuó el jefe apuntando a Viggo. —Si me das lo que quiero, dejaré a tu estúpida familia y amigos en paz, y si quieres… hasta lo que por herencia te corresponde…—insinuó maliciosamente.

—Pero ¿qué cosas dice este hombre? ¡Está loco! —refunfuñó Camicazi.

—Es una estupidez lo que pide… una fantasía. —concordó Eret.

—Y más fantasía creer que Hiccup la encontró. —rio Viggo sosteniendo su herida. —Si yo nunca pude hacerlo, pero es la idea que esa niña le metió en la cabeza a Drago…

El resto del grupo concordaba con el comentario del cazador, sin embargo, cuando Hiccup se giró hacia ellos con una expresión que denotaba todo lo contrario a lo que ellos pensaban, se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy equivocados.

—Ay no…—suspiró Valka. —¿Existe de verdad?

Hiccup no respondió, no podía, pues responder aquella pregunta era exponer la vida de muchos amigos muy queridos: Toothless, Stormfly, los trolls y en sí todos lo que vivían en el castillo y por supuesto que también ella: Astrid, cuyo último de recuerdo llegó a su mente como un flasheo.

—¡Más vale que me digas muchacho tonto! —amenazó Drago comenzando a exasperarse con su silencio.

Pero Hiccup siguió taciturno, pensando una y otra vez sólo en esa persona, esa chica que con sus tristes ojos azules lo despedía una y otra vez en esa cueva,

—¡HABLA O SI NO…!

—¡NO!

La gente presente quedó boquiabierta con la respuesta tan rápida y directa del herrero.

—¡JAMÁS TE LO DIRÉ!

Hiccup había tomado su decisión, y atrevidamente corrió para atacarlo, si lograba matarlo o si lo mataban a él daba lo mismo, el camino a Vanaheim seguiría a salvo.

—¡No, Hiccup! —gritó Valka sintiendo como el tiempo se tornaba lentamente, donde ella no podía más que ver como su hijo arriesgaba su vida solo por guardar un secreto.

Sin embargo, un brusco jalón y un golpe en la mejilla del herrero volvió todo a su curso normal, más no para bien. Viggo, al ver lo que intentaba hacer su contrincante se lo impidió, pero sólo para volverlo su rehén.

—¡No se acerquen! —amenazó el cazador teniendo al herrero agarrado al cuello.

—¡Suél-tame Vi-ggo! —se removió este con dificultad, sin embargo, sentía como el cazador evitaba apretarlo demasiado ya que claramente su intención no era matarlo. —No… sa-bes lo que haces.

—Te equivocas Hiccup, sé exactamente lo que hago. ¡Amo Drago!… hagamos un trato. —ofertó el cazador.

Drago, quien sólo había sido un espectador de los arrebatados acontecimientos, le concedió la palabra a su traidor súbdito.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Algo muy simple… le daré al muchacho a cambio de amnistía, y de una embarcación con una tripulación para irme de este lugar, deseo comenzar en otro lugar desde cero.

—Mmmm… ¿Sólo eso? —meditó Drago sonriente.

Viggo asintió, sin dejarse vencer por los pataleos de Hiccup.

—Está bien. —aceptó el jefe. —Es un trato.

—Sin trucos Amo Drago, o mataré al muchacho en la menor oportunidad.

—Sin trucos. Llévate todo lo que puedas y quieras. —concedió este. —Ahora el muchacho… ¡entrégamelo!

Lentamente y casi caminando de lado, el herido Viggo, luchaba a un contra el acorralado Hiccup, cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para que Drago se encargara ahora del herrero, inesperadamente lanzó a este a la arena y desenvainó su espada con la intención de empuñarla contra el falso jefe de Berk.

Sin embargo, sólo se escuchó el choque contra un metal, Viggo quedó boquiabierto al ver que su espada sólo se había resbalado sobre la superficie de una armadura blanca que portaba su exjefe, quien sonriente, desenvainó su propia espada y de un golpe le quitó la suya, para después empuñarla entre su frágil armadura y su cuerpo.

—¡Viggo no! —gritó Hiccup desde la arena, viendo como poco a poco decaía su atónito contrincante.

Rápidamente se levantó para sostenerlo, pues este en shock no podía hacer más que ver la sangre que salía de su herida, mientras que Drago, Krogan, y demás cómplices se reían de su infortunado destino.

Solo Liris observaba perpleja los acontecimientos, mismos de los que había tratado de advertir al ahora moribundo cazador.

—¿Por qué Viggo? —trataba de mantenerlo Hiccup despierto. —¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

—Por-que… supon-go… yo también… estaba cansado de está… vi-da. Competir contigo… era lo que… lo hacía… diferente…

—Viggo…—masculló Hiccup sintiendo furia, pero a la vez pena por alguien que lo tenía en una extraña estima.

—No dejes que…. Drago se salga con… la suya. —gruñó el cazador lleno de furia. —No lo… dejes…no lo dejes…—susurró una y otra vez cada vez más pausado hasta que ya no se escuchó más.

Hiccup apretó los dientes al ver como la vida del cazador se le había ido entre las manos con esas palabras, casi las mismas a las que había dicho su padre antes de desaparecer en el lago; y todo por causa de ese hombre.

Furioso, alzó su mirada viendo como Drago se mofaba de la canallada que acababa de cometer, y que limpiando su espada ahora pretendía hacerle lo mismo a él.

—¡Hiccup! —gritó Valka y el resto de sus amigos al verlo en peligro.

Pero este sólo alcanzó a ver como el falso jefe lo apuntaba con su espada, sin embargo, de repente una persona de vestido blanco se interpuso entre Drago y él.

—Liris…—susurró Hiccup viendo como la seid lo protegía muy a costa de su vida.

—¡Liris quítate! —bramó Drago.

—Si lo mata, perderemos el mapa a Vanaheim.

—Se lo sacaré a golpes si es necesario, o ¡matando a su familia si es lo que quiere!

Hiccup gruñó al escucharlo, sabía de la probabilidad que había de que Drago se desquitara con su madre o amigos. No lo dejaría en paz tan fácilmente, y ni quitándose la vida podría mantenerlos a salvo, ni a ellos ni a los que estaban en Nomen, o como Drago decía: Vanaheim.

—Está flaqueando, lo siento… permítame intentarlo. —abogó Liris por él.

Pero Drago no se convencía, prefería hacer todo a la mala.

—Usted sabe que como quiera he visto que llega a ese lugar, así que de una manera u otra tendrá que hablar, por favor.

Drago gruñó enterrando su espada en la arena, en parte la seid tenía razón, así que le concedió la oportunidad de sacarle la información, de cualquier modo, él ya tenía una sorpresa oculta para el heredero de Berk.

Liris viendo que tenía una oportunidad, rápidamente se puso a la altura de Hiccup, quien aun con el cuerpo de Viggo entre sus brazos la miró con tristeza.

—Hiccup, anda… confía en mí, sólo tienes que decirle dónde está ese lugar, por favor.

—Es que no puedo. —negó el herrero con los ojos llorosos.

—Hiccup, te prometo que haré lo posible para que Drago no te haga daño ni a tu familia, también para que cumpla con su palabra de dejarte lo que te pertenece, por favor, sólo dile…

—Eso no me interesa Liris. No quiero que les haga daño, que le haga daño a ella… —siguió negando este con su cabeza.

—¿Ella? —sintió la seid un golpe en su pecho, claramente Hiccup no se refería a nadie de las chicas presentes, ni menos a ella. —¿La reina… de Vanaheim?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿La reina de Vanaheim? —rio Drago al escuchar hablar de ella. —A esa maldita le cortaré la cabeza.

Sintiendo aquello como una real amenaza, Hiccup dejó de lado el cuerpo de Viggo e ignoró los ruegos de Liris para ponerse en pie y ver con desafío a aquel hombre que no hacía más que mofarse de sus planes.

—¡¿Qué me ves estúpido?! ¿Acaso conoces a la reina?

—¡No te le vas a acercar! —corrió Hiccup imprudentemente hacia él ante la atónita mirada de Liris.

En ese momento Valka también decidió contratacar para ayudar a su hijo, y pronto los demás la siguieron al ver que se habían atrevido a pelear, pero, Drago rápidamente ordenó a Krogan hacerse cargo de ellos.

El moreno ordenó a otros súbditos someterlos, más no matarlos pues eran las garantías del herrero, quien con todas sus fuerzas trataba de golpear al inmenso Drago.

Drago se mofaba con el intento que, hacia el herrero por atacarlo, golpes que fácilmente esquivaba. Y cuando fue su turno de contratacar lo tomó del brazo para alzarlo.

Hiccup gritó por el dolor que le causó, pero no se dejó vencer, y con todas sus fuerzas se impulsó para darle una certera patada en la cara.

Por el tremendo golpe, Drago soltó a Hiccup y se encorvó adolorido, el herrero aprovechó aquella postura para trepársele por la espalda y hacerle una llave con el cuerpo del arco.

—Ataque sorpresa infeliz… —gruñó Hiccup mientras apretaba más el arco contra el cuello de su enemigo

—¡SUEL-TAME!

—¡NO!

Viendo que el herrero no se rendiría tan fácil, hizo que Drago aplicara otra táctica, se dejó caer de espaldas, logrando así que Hiccup ahora quedara aplastado por él y que a la vez lo liberara del ahorcamiento.

—¡Me vas… a decir donde está… VANAHEIM! —exigió Drago casi sin aliento, sometiendo a Hiccup en la arena.

—¡NO, JAMÁS!

—Entonces no me dejas alternativa…—lo tomó del cabello y lo alzó, para luego volver a empujarlo violentamente contra la arena, en donde comenzó a patearlo.

Hiccup soportó a cómo podía los golpes que recibía, pero aun así no abrió la boca, sin embargo, no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría lograr entretenerlo así, si no hablaba pronto comenzaría a desquitarse con los demás, su madre, sus amigos que muy apenas podían darle batalla a los enemigos.

—¡Basta, ya no! —intercedió nuevamente Liris.

Drago dejó de patearlo al escuchar el ruego de la seid, pero renuente a dejarse vencer ordenó que le llevaran a un rehén.

Los soldados tomaron a la primera persona que pudieron, siendo Heather la que estaba más expuesta a esto. Eret trató de impedir que se la llevaran, pero más soldados se lo impidieron, así como a Valka y a los demás que quedaron acorralados por estos.

—¡Déjenme idiotas! —gritaba la valkiria con su típica agresividad, pero sus reclamos no fueron escuchados y Krogan la hincó frente a él y puso la espada en su cuello.

—¡Decide Hiccup! —gritó Drago. —¿El mapa o la cabeza de esa niña?

—Heather… —susurró Hiccup adolorido.

Ver a su amiga ahí no ayudaba mucho para tomar su decisión, pues su amiga también le recordó a su otra amiga azulada que esperaba en Vanaheim. Ambas amenazadas por el mismo peligro.

—Hiccup, por favor… ¡Sólo díselo! —rogó Liris temiendo por la vida de la valkiria

—¡No se los digas Hiccup! —gruñó Heather llorosa y con una sonrisita. —Nos matarán de cualquier forma…

Esa era otra probabilidad, Hiccup apretó los dientes al considerar que Drago no estaría tan satisfecho con sólo dejarlos ir, se desquitaría de cualquier forma.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

—¡Mátenla…! —escuchó decir a Drago.

Hiccup se alteró con su veredicto, sin embargo, aun así, las palabras no salieron, se le atoraron en la garganta… mientas que veía como Krogan se preparaba para darle un certero golpe mortal a su amiga que con la cabeza en alto esperaba su muerte.

—¡NOOO!

—¡VALGAME, VALGAME! ¡Pero qué violencia es esta!

Todos, absolutamente todos quedaron mudos y estáticos por una vocecilla que provino del barco. Drago y compañía se giraron hacia este quedando atónitos al ver a una pequeña criatura de un singular color.

—Arroyin… —reconoció Hiccup al troll, sin saber por qué estaba ahí.

.

.

Después de que los cazadores se llevaron el barco, el troll permaneció en su escondite sin ser visto. Al llegar a su nuevo destino, rápidamente se movió de escondite y subió al techo de la cabina.

Teniendo una mejor vista desde ahí, fue testigo de cómo otros cazadores llegaron para husmear en el barco, siendo uno de estos Krogan, quien sólo buscó por los alrededores y dentro de la cabina para informar posteriormente a su amo, a quien reconoció sólo con verle el porte.

Fue entonces que quiso armarse de valor para presentarse, sin embargo, el miedo que ese hombre le provocaba hizo que se arrepintiera. Tenía que meditarlo antes, así que se posicionó en flor de loto, y convocó a sus "chakras" y "mantras", para cuando despertó de su profunda meditación, el hombre con el que tenía que hablar estaba teniendo una horrible disputa con el herrero.

Y como a fuerzas tenía que cumplir con su cometido, optó por intervenir antes de que ese hombre se enojara más…

—¡¿Quién de ustedes es el famoso "Drago"?! —preguntó el pequeño como si no supiera quién era.

—¿Quién quiere saber? —se acercó el jefe de manera amenazante al pequeño.

—¡Ay que grande estás! —se espantó con su cercanía. _—"tranquilo, tranquilo"_

Drago exasperado con la presencia de tan extraña criatura, lo tomó en su puño y lo apretó con fuerza, a Arroyin se le escapó todo el aire de los pulmones con el apretón.

—¡Habla!

—Soy… soy…Arroyin. —respondió entre pujidos, mientras se ponía cada vez más azul. —No… me… mate… sé… dónde… está… Vanaheim.

Drago al escucharlo, soltó un poco el apretón para dejarlo respirar.

—Repite eso. —gruñó entre dientes.

—¡Que sé dónde está Vanaheim!

—¡Arroyin no! —trató de detenerlo Hiccup, pero Drago ordenó a sus hombres que lo silenciaran.

Entre cuatro hombres, llevaron al desesperado Hiccup a donde se encontraba el resto de sus sometidos amigos, ahí, fue obligado a permanecer hincado a un lado de Heather, y ser un espectador más de la conversación del falso jefe con el troll.

—Te escucho enano…

Arroyin carraspeó antes de continuar.

—Señor Drago, he venido exclusivamente por petición de mi amo para llevarlo a usted a las vastas tierras de nuestro querido Vanaheim…

—¿Tu amo? ¡JA! ¿Acaso la reina de Vanaheim?

Hiccup tembló al escuchar que hablaban de su amiga.

—Oh, no… es mi amo Kiba, es alguien que desea acabar con la reina, prácticamente lo mismo que usted, y está dispuesto a cederle el trono de esta siempre y cuando lo ayude con su venganza.

—¿Dijiste Kiba? ¡Eres un traidor Arroyin! —gruñó Hiccup tratando de librarse del agarre de los cazadores, sin mucho éxito.

—Entonces ¿qué dice señor Drago? —preguntó el troll nerviosamente, ignorando los ruegos del herrero. —¿Acepta?

—¿Cómo sé que tu amo este o tú no están tratando de engañarme?

—Oh, esperaba que dijera eso, pero, gracias a que el herrero me enseñó a cómo tratar con usted…

Señaló al atónito Hiccup, quien comprendió porque el interés del troll en saber de su pueblo.

—He venido con un obsequio directo de Vanaheim…

—No, Pihc. —se asustó Hiccup empezando a pensar lo peor.

Sin embargo, el troll de entre su cabello sacó una botella de cristal, casi del tamaño de la palma de un niño, esta contenía agua en su interior.

—¿Agua? —tomó Drago la botella.

—Pero no cualquier agua señor, esta es agua proveniente de un lago sagrado que le permite ver lo que usted quiera…

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿cómo qué? —sonrió Drago maliciosamente.

—Uhm… no sé… por ejemplo ¿quisiera conocer a mi amo?

Drago rio.

—Mejor aún… muéstrame a la reina… ¡muéstranos a todos a la famosa reina de Vanaheim!

Y sin que Arroyin siquiera lo pidiera, el agua dentro de la botella empezó a brillar, y salió disparada rompiendo el sello que la contenía; en el aire, las partículas y gotas que quedaron mostraron ante todos la imagen de una horrible criatura con cuerpo escamoso como la de un reptil, de cuello y garras largas, de cabeza ancha con cuernos que se extendían por toda la parte superior de la cabeza, dos protuberancias oscuras en lugar de ojos y unos largos y filosos colmillos.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —gritó uno de los pueblerinos asustados.

—Hiccup… ¿qué es eso? —también preguntó Valka asustada. —¿esa es la reina de los dragones?

Pero ni el mismo herrero sabía qué era esa criatura tan extraña, sin embargo, no comprendía porque el agua mostraba aquello.

—No, no es ella, no sé qué está pasando.

Mientras tanto, Drago vio hasta los últimos retazos de aquella vista como aquella criatura suponía una amenaza.

—¡¿Esa cosa es peligrosa?!

—Bueno, no sé…—respondió el también confundido troll. — Pero por cómo se ve puede ser peligrosa para los dragones. Señor Drago, creo que deberíamos ir rápido para evitar que se los coma…

—No es necesario que me lo digas. —lo apretó Drago en su mano. —Es lo que haremos. —Llévanos inmediatamente con tu amo. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar?

—Oh señor, no se preocupe… en unos farallones que están al norte cuento con herramientas que los ayudarán a ir más rápido.

—¿Los farallones dijiste? —miró Drago a Liris, que asustada comprendía a lo que se refería. —¿Dragones?

—Ah… ¿cómo lo sabe?

—Eso no te incumbe, tengo hombres allá, y en cuanto les diga los atraparán a todos.

—Eh… pero…

—¡Pero! ¿qué? —apretó Drago.

—Déjeme… ayudarle… le diré… cómo… someterlos… a los míos y a… los que… están en Vanaheim.

—¡NO! —gritó Hiccup al escuchar el plan de aquello dos.

—¡Ya encierren a ese idiota y todos los demás!

—¡No! ¡Drago… ¡No lo hagas! —siguió peleando Hiccup para zafarse, pero entre varios hombres lo llevaron a rastras y del cabello hacia el túnel que conducía a las mazmorras, al igual que a sus amigos y al resto del pueblo que fue llevados ahí a punta de espadas y lanzas.

—¡Basta Drago! ¡Ya es suficiente! —recriminó Liris al ver el maltrato que todos estaban recibiendo. —¡Ya tienes lo que quieres! ¡Déjanos en paz!

—¡No!¡ No estaré satisfecho hasta que me haga el amo de los dragones ¡Y cuelgue la cabeza de esa horrible bestia en mi pared! Así que, ¡¿Estás de nuestro lado o en nuestra contra?!

La rabiosa Liris del coraje, le soltó una cachetada que muy apenas le había dolido al falso jefe.

— Me esperaba algo así. Pero de igual manera hiciste bien tu trabajo, princesa… dile a tu herrero, si es que sobrevive, que le devuelvo Berk, o lo que quede de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Liris abrumada.

—¿Por qué no intentas ver el futuro Liris? ¡Enciérrenla con los demás! —ordenó a sus súbditos. —Y ¡QUEMEN TODO BERK! Que iremos a un lugar mejor…—susurró para sí mismo dándole la espalda a la seid.

—¡DRAGO NO! —peleó esta para zafarse de sus captores, pero estos siendo más fuertes, la tomaron con rudeza y la llevaron a donde los demás estaban siendo retenidos.

Una vez que la empujaron dentro de aquel túnel con los demás sometidos, los soldados sellaron la salida con la vieja y ancha puerta de fierro.

.

.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! —gruñía Hiccup mientras se empujaba contra la puerta de fierro.

Eret, Gobber, y otros hombres también empujaban, pero esta era tan grande y pesada que no hacían más que lastimarse a sí mismos, y lamentablemente también del otro extremo estaba cerrado.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras sólo se podía escuchar los tiros de catapultas que se estrellaban contra la isla. Drago había cumplido con su amenaza y estaba destruyendo todo Berk.

—¡Demonios! —gritó el herrero frustrado cuando cayó nuevamente por un temblor que se sintió en la superficie del túnel.

—Calma Hiccup, ya saldremos de aquí. —trataba de consolarlo Valka.

—¡La van a matar! ¡Van a matar a todos!

—¿Es en serio muchacho? —regañó uno de los hombres. —¡Estamos aquí atrapados por tu culpa! ¡Berk probablemente siendo destruido! ¡¿Y tú te lamentas por un monstruo feo?!

—¡¿Ella no es un monstruo?! —empujó Hiccup molesto.

—¿Y se supone que este es el verdadero jefe de Berk? —señaló una mujer con molestia.

—Pues, aunque no lo crea, así es… así que un poco de respeto… o los haré respetar a las malas. —amenazó Gobber.

—¡JA! ¿Respetar? ¿A quién decidió guardar el secreto de un lugar fantasioso a salvar a su amiga? —reclamó otro.

—Drago como quiera nos hubiera matado. —defendió Heather de brazos cruzados. —Tarde o temprano a cada uno le hubiera llegado su hora… así que no digan estupideces.

Los reclamantes guardaron silencio ante las palabras de la valkiria.

—Escuchen, sé que fue extraño lo que sucedió allá afuera, sin embargo, lo que intenté proteger va más allá de lo que ustedes se pueden imaginar. ¡Los dragones existen! —aclaró Hiccup maravillado.

Los pueblerinos quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Y son las criaturas más maravillosas que se puedan encontrar, son nobles e inteligentes, pero en manos de gente malvada.

—Harían cosas malas. —comprendió Valka.

—Y lo que vieron allá afuera, ¡no es la reina! Ella no es así, ella es la persona más valiente, fuerte y buena que he conocido, y que, créanme, es mejor líder que Drago, es debido a eso que no pude hablar, no quería que la maldad de Drago llegara a ella ni a los dragones; pero… todo fue inútil…

—Hijo…—trató de consolar Valka, sintiendo que había algo más que admiración por parte de su hijo hacia ese lugar, o específicamente hacia la famosa reina.

—No, … todo es inútil…

—Es el destino. —se escuchó otra voz entre la multitud

Hiccup dejó de lamentarse al reconocerla, y alzando su rostro vio a la cabizbaja y apenada Liris.

—Tú… ¿sabías que esto pasaría?

—No exactamente cómo pasó, pero sabía que ese lugar existía… lo vi… en mis visiones, y tal vez no me lo crean, pero traté de ayudar

—¡Ah, ¿sí?! ¿Cómo? ¿Mandándonos a encerrar? ¡Traidora! —recriminó Camicazi.

—Sí. —respondió la seid con tranquilidad. —Pensé que, si le daba a Drago lo que quería, podía negociar que nos dejara en paz en nuestra isla, pero para eso necesitaba someterme al estrés porque me he dado cuenta de que es cuando más se presentan mis visiones.

—Por eso esa noche dejaste que Drago te presionara ¿verdad? —preguntó Valka comprendiendo.

—Lo sabía… ¡sabía que seguías de nuestro lado! ¡Pude darme cuenta de eso en las mazmorras! —dijo la aliviada Heather. —Aunque que tonto plan Liris.

—Sí, fue tonto…porque lamentablemente vi que la respuesta en sí era el mismo Hiccup, que tu tenías el mapa…

—Pero él no habló. —comentó Eret.

—Pero traje Arroyin, y Arroyin a dragones con él…—susurró Hiccup lamentándose. —Al fin y al cabo, yo fui el que le trajo el mapa a Drago…

—Perdóname Hiccup, perdónenme todos. —pidió Liris poniéndose a su altura para también consolarlo.

Hiccup negó con su cabeza en señal de que no había nada que perdonar, sin embargo, al hacerlo notó un brillo peculiar que usaba la seid, era el collar que le había dado a su madre, porque no se lo había podido dar a ella. ¿Por qué lo tenía?

Apenas preguntaría, pero otro estruendo por encima de donde estaba los alteró, así como más ruidos y también un extraño calor.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó una de las mujeres asustada.

—Se está incendiando la parte superior. ¡Tenemos que tirar esa puerta! —exhortó Hiccup a los demás a seguir empujando.

.

.

.

Drago cumplió su amenaza, y desde un barco que esperaba en altamar ordenó lanzar el primer ataque, muchas catapultas fueron disparadas con unas grandes piedras envueltas en fuego; bosques, la aldea, los puertos, todo fue atacado pues el jefe que ya no era más jefe de ese lugar quería ver a su gente y en sí toda la vida ahí extinta.

Sin remordimientos, ordenó a su tripulación seguir hacia donde Arroyin le dijo que estaban sus dragones, a este lo encerró en una pequeña jaula para ratón que colgó a su cinturón, y atentó escuchó sus instrucciones para atrapar a los dragones.

.

.

.

Cuando los ataques comenzaron en la isla, Pihc se asustó más de lo ya estaba. Hiccup no llegaba y en donde se ocultaba se estaba formando un gran incendio, por lo que el instinto le dijo que debía buscar a su amigo, así que usando sus habilidades rastreadoras trató de localizarlo.

—¿Dónde estás Hiccup? ¿Dónde estás? —se lamentaba mientras trataba de dar con su rastro.

Entre el humo, el olor del bosque y los gritos a lo lejos hacían los rastros confusos, pues cuando menos los esperó nuevamente se vio cerca de otra playa de la isla.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Volví a equivocarme! —se reprochó.

Se dio media vuelta para tratar de reconocer otro rastro, pero unos golpes cerca de un lugar que estaba siendo devorado por las llamas captaron su atención, el pequeño se dejó guiar por los sonidos, y cruzó con precaución por la arena, hasta que dio con la fuente, una enorme puerta de hierro.

—¿Qué es esto?

De repente, unos golpes por detrás de la puerta lo hicieron retroceder asustado.

— _¡Ayuda por favor!_

—¿Hiccup? —reconoció el pequeño. Su nariz no se había equivocado después de todo. —¡¿Hiccup?! —gritó.

.

.

.

Dentro del túnel, los hombres comenzaban a caer por el sofocante calor, pero Hiccup no se daba por vencido, así como sus amigos y amigas que seguían empujando junto con él.

— _¡¿Hiccup?!_

—¡¿Pihc?! —reconoció el agotado herrero. —¡¿Pihc eres tú?!

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un gruñido? —preguntó Camicazi agotada.

—¿Gruñido? Suena como un niño. —susurró Valka la sudorosa confundida, pues los demás también decían que era como un gruñido.

—¡Pihc, ayúdanos a salir! —gritó Hiccup.

— _Pero ¿Cómo?_

—Busca una palanca, un candando, ¡Lo que sea que impida que podamos abrir la puerta! ¡Rápido, por favor! ¡No podemos respirar!

.

.

En el exterior Pihc se angustió, pues si no liberaba a su amigo este moriría debido al calor provocado por el incendio; así que analizó rápidamente la enorme puerta de arriba hacia abajo, y vio que había un metal por en medio que la retenía, así como un gran candando.

Tomando distancia, saltó y voló hacia esta y con sus pequeñas garras trató de moverla, pero estas eran más grandes que él, y rápidamente lo vencieron.

Pihc se dejó caer en la arena cansado y abrumado por no poder ser de ayuda.

— _¡Pihc! ¿Estás ahí?_ —seguía gritando Hiccup del otro lado.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó para tranquilizarlo, pero ni el mismo podía. —¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Piensa… eres un dragón, un furia mortífero y…

Pensar en lo que era pronto le dio una idea.

Convencido en que podría lograrlo. El dragón se posicionó tal como su padre lo hacía antes de atacar, y abriendo el hocico concentró todo su potencial para hacer una plasma. En su garganta pudo percibir el fluir de la energía, al principio muy débil para luego ser más fuerte, era la primera vez que lo haría y confiado en que vencería a la puerta siguió concentrándose hasta que su mismo cuerpo le dijo que era hora de lanzarlo.

El dragón lanzó con furia su ataque, pero este siendo tan pequeño como él salió como un pequeño destello que golpeó la puerta provocando sólo el sonido de un tintineo.

—No puede ser… no pude…—se lamentó afligido, pues todos sus esfuerzos estaban siendo en vano y su amigo seguía en peligro. —Papá…no puedo hacer esto sin ti. —chilló. —¡Papá ayúdanos!

.

.

.

Por una parte, del oscuro océano, el equipo dragón sobrevolaba por encima de unas brumosas nubes, aun siguiendo el rastro de madera vieja.

—El rastro se está haciendo más fuerte, lo huelo. —advirtió SkullCrusher

—Yo también… ¿será que ya llegamos? —comentó Fire.

—No lo sé, descendamos un poco para averiguarlo. —ordenó Toothless.

Los dragones, desaceleraron para bajar en picada y salir de la bruma de las nubes, por debajo y alrededor de ellos todos parecía estar sumido en la oscuridad.

—¡Oigan! ¿qué es eso? —observó Windshear a lo lejos.

El equipo dragón se volvió hacia lo que observaba Windshear. Apenas lo veían, eran unos farallones que estaban en un extremo (muy lejos de ellos) cuya agua parecía estarse agitando en un extraño fulgor azul, acompañado de unos lamentos y clamores.

—Son escaldarones…—reconoció Toothless asustado por aquellos sonidos.

—Pero… pero… ¿qué les están haciendo? —se preguntó Windshear.

—Probablemente lo mismo que le hicieron a ese lugar. —susurró Branch asustado apuntando hacia otro extremo.

El equipo se giró ahora hacia donde apuntaba el troll, viendo que frente a ellos una isla se empezaba a mostrar de entre toda la oscuridad debido a varios incendios que se estaban propagando.

—¿Qué hacemos Toothless?

El líder dragón vio hacia los farallones y luego lanzó su onda sónica hacia la isla para tratar de captar algo, fue ahí que lo escuchó, un clamor diferente al de los escaldarones. Eran los lamentos de su pequeño hijo.

—¡Pihc está ahí! ¡Está en peligro! —advirtió a los demás retomando el vuelo hacia la isla incendiada.

Los demás lo siguieron no teniendo otra alternativa ya que debían permanecer juntos pues no sabían a qué clase de enemigo se estaban enfrentando.

.

.

— _¡Perdóname Hiccup!_ —siguió chillando Pihc en el exterior del túnel.

—No Pihc… perdóname tú, no te voy a… poder llevar… con Toothless. —susurró el sofocado herrero cayendo poco a poco por el cansancio.

De reojo vio que su madre, sus amigos y el pueblo que los acompañaba también se estaban dando por vencidos y se agruparon para morir juntos.

Él, sólo se recargó en la puerta y se lamentó todo lo que había hecho; haberle dado el mapa a Drago, haber puesto a sus amigos de Berk en peligro, así como a los escaldarones, al roba huesos, a todos los dragones de Vanaheim, y también a Astrid. Todo era absolutamente su culpa.

— _¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup!_ —seguía escuchando que Pihc le gritaba.

Pero ya no podía responderle, cerró los ojos rendido a su destino, cuando de repente, otro singular sonido en el exterior llegó a sus oídos, era muy parecido al de…

— _¡Pihc apártate!_ —escuchó en las afueras.

Esa voz lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y a renovar tanto energías como esperanzas, sabiendo de quién se trataba advirtió a los que estaban con él en el túnel.

—¡Furia nocturna al suelo!

Los demás sin saber qué era lo que pasaba, sólo alcanzaron a ver como el muchacho se alejaba de la puerta, la cual estalló y salió volando violentamente por un costado.

El aire del exterior pronto comenzó a filtrarse, lo que les regresó por un momento el aliento a los que estaban encerrados, que no entendía que había sido todo eso.

—¡Démonos prisa!¡Salgamos! —ordenó Hiccup ayudando a su madre a recuperarse.

Estos obedientes lo siguieron, sin embargo, al salir todos se quedaron estáticos al ver a unas enormes criaturas voladoras frente a ellos.

Hiccup, sosteniendo aún a la asombrada Valka, vio con alivio que Pihc ya se había reencontrado con su padre y lloraba e imploraba que lo perdonara, y Toothless siendo comprensivo con él lo trataba de calmar al igual que Branch. Después se volvió hacia él.

—Toothless —se acercó el lloroso Hiccup junto con la atónita Valka. —Estás aquí…

—Por este niño y por ti amigo… —saludó así el furia nocturna.

—Puede hablar —musitó la espantada Valka.

—¡¿Qué?! —se giraron el herrero y el dragón hacia la mujer.

—Mamá… ¿tú puedes entenderlo?

—¿Esa señora es tu mamá? —preguntó el dragón confundido.

—Puede hablar…—volvió a decir Valka boquiabierta. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Creo que ya nos quedó claro que si lo entiende…—dijo Branch. —Pero Toothless al punto, no tenemos tiempo.

—Cierto…lo siento señora mamá de Hiccup, soy Toothless. —se presentó rápidamente para después dirigirse a su jinete. — Hiccup ¡tienes que acompañarnos! ¡Es BestiAstrid!

—Lo sé amigo, perdón… pero no pude evitarlo… Drago va hacia Nomen.

—¡¿Quién?! ¿De qué me hablas? —preguntó sin entender.

—Es una larga historia amigo… pero ¡tenemos que irnos! ¡Nomen peligra! —advirtió el apurado Hiccup separándose de la confundida Valka, que apenas su hijo dijo aquello reaccionó.

—¡Pues vámonos! —se preparó Toothless para que pudiera montarlo.

—¡Espera Hiccup! —lo detuvo Valka del brazo. —Tenemos que detener el incendio en Berk.

El herrero sintió una punzada en el corazón y apenas lo reconsideró, vio a su alrededor que el fuego se propagaba a lejos y cerca de donde estaban, luego miró hacia su pueblo: Gobber, Camicazi, Heather, Eret, Liris y todos los demás con una expresión de incertidumbre y que le dio una sensación de que esperaban algo de él como el legítimo jefe de Berk.

—Por favor. —rogó nuevamente su madre. —Por favor… Toothless ¿verdad? —se dirigió con angustia al dragón. —¿Pueden ayudarnos?

¿Cómo ignorar aquel ruego?

Toothless y todos los demás dragones también observaron a su alrededor, el incendio ya estaba muy propagado y si no se detenía consumiría a toda la isla. Apagarlo tomaría horas.

—Toothless…

El dragón se volvió a su amigo, que después de una rápida reflexión lo miró con ojos suplicantes y con esa simple mirada sabía lo que le quería decir.

—Está bien…—asintió. —Apaguemos primero esto…, salvemos juntos a tu pueblo.

El herrero sonrió y subió rápidamente en su lomo, y dándole las ordenes tanto a los dragones como a pueblerinos se organizaron para apagar el incendio.

Utilizando velas de barco, bebederos de establos, otros utensilios enormes y por supuesto agua, los dragones sobrevolaron por todo el atónito pueblo de Berk que, entre estar fascinados y asustados colaboraron pacíficamente con ellos para apagar los incendios.

Los incendios de poco a poco se fueron apagando, pero tal como lo había previsto el dragón tomó mucho tiempo. Faltaba muy poco para el amanecer y el pueblo apenas y se recuperaba de ajetreada noche, por órdenes de Hiccup, todos se refugiaron en la playa donde Drago los había emboscado, en donde no había quedado más que el barco de Hiccup y el cuerpo de Viggo.

Cuando lo más pesado y peligroso terminó, Hiccup preparó el cuerpo de su contrincante y lo subió al barco, y después de haber sacado las pocas provisiones que llevaba y su armadura, echó a andar el barco para darle al menos un digno funeral vikingo.

Toothless, Branch, Pihc y los demás dragones, sólo alcanzaban a ver lo curioso que eran las tradiciones humanas, lo destructivos que eran, pero también lo amable que podían ser, pues muchas personas les agradecieron con peces y extraños regalos.

—Toothless, ya es tiempo… nuestro hogar también peligra. —susurró Branch al furia nocturna, que aun observaba como su amigo veía melancólicamente hacia el barco que había dejado ir con aquel cuerpo, del que solo conservó su espada.

—Sí, sé que es difícil para él… pero tenemos que llevárnoslo.

— Sí, para salvar a la reina Astrid. —concordó Pihc que también montaba la cabeza de su padre junto con el troll.

El furia nocturna dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a donde estaba; sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que otra persona se acercaba a su amigo por su otro extremo.

—Hiccup…

El herrero dejó de observar el barco para volverse a quien lo había llamado.

—Liris… ¿qué pasa?

—No te vayas. —suplicó la seid con zozobra, ante la atónita mirada de Toothless y quienes lo acompañaba.

—Liris… lo siento… yo…

—El destino de esa chica ya está escrito…

—¿Qué dices?

—La hermosa reina de cabello dorado… sumida entre las enredaderas de espinas y rosas…

—¿qué dijo? —susurró Toothless al escuchar aquella similitud, la única diferencia es que a su perspectiva su BestiAstrid no era muy agraciada.

—El caballero blanco…Drago—siguió la seid acercándose a Hiccup quien raramente se sentía acechado. —Tendrá un contrincante…

—¡Liris basta! ¡No quiero saber! —exclamó el herrero llamando la atención de Valka y sus demás amigos.

—No tienes por qué ir Hiccup…aquí está tu hogar, tú eres el jefe de Berk.

—¡¿Qué el herrero qué?! —exclamó Branch. —¿Eso significa que es una especie de príncipe? —preguntó entre susurros a los dragones.

Pero Toothless no podía responder, estaba sorprendido de todo lo que esa chica sabía y de lo que acababa de escuchar de su amigo.

—Liris, por favor. —trataba el sonrojado Hiccup de detenerla, pero la seid seguía acercándose.

—Quédate conmigo…

—¡¿Qué dices?! —se sonrojó sin creerlo.

—Te amo Hiccup. —confesó Liris abiertamente ante él y todos los curiosos presentes.

Valka desde su lugar se emocionó de que su pupila lo hubiera dicho, pero al ver la expresión de su hijo, notó que algo no cuadraba bien.

—¿Q-qué? —balbuceó este sin creerlo.

Mientras que los dragones estaban boquiabiertos.

—Sí, te amo Hiccup… y fui una tonta por alejarte, pensé que debías irte con aquella mujer de la que una vez te hablé, pero podemos cambiar el destino, si tú quieres… si te quedas conmigo.

El herrero seguía negando con su cabeza, incrédulo de que aquello que le estaba pasando fuera verdad.

—La reina de Vanaheim ya tiene quien la proteja. —siguió Liris al verlo confundido. —El caballero negro…

—¿Qué dijiste? —la sacudió Hiccup de los brazos.

—Sí, el caballero de armadura negra… ¡él se enfrentará con Drago, el caballero blanco! El destino de la reina y de Vanaheim dependerá de eso…

Hiccup soltó a Liris, esta pensando que por fin había logrado convencerlo, trató de acercarse a él para abrazarlo, pero el herrero, aun ido por las palabras que había dicho, la ignoró y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado sus provisiones.

Liris, Valka, Camicazi, Heather, Gobber, Eret y en sí todas las personas que esperaban la respuesta que le daría a la primera, sólo observaron como el herrero sacaba una extraña armadura de entre sus cosas y comenzaba a ponérsela.

La seid sintió nuevamente una punzada en su corazón al ver a Hiccup ya vestido con aquella extraña armadura hecha de escamas de dragón, que demostraban lamentablemente para ella, que el jefe de Berk, era el caballero negro de sus visiones.

—Yo me tengo que enfrentar a Drago…—susurró comprendiendo la visión de la seid.

— ¡No Hiccup! ¡no! ¡No vayas! ¡Quédate con nosotros! —lo zarandeó Liris con desesperación. —¡¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que te quedes?!

—Liris no…

Sin embargo, algo lo silenció.

Un beso, el primero que alguien le daba.

Un beso en los labios por parte de Liris lo había silenciado, Hiccup quedó estático con tan arrebatada caricia cargada de angustia y de deseo, con los labios de ella aferrados a los suyos pudo percibir lo mucho que lo amaba, pero él… ¿él que sentía? Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era mucha pena.

Al separarse, Liris vio a los ojos de su amado, esperando haberlo convencido con su arrebatado beso, sin embargo, el herrero estaba pasmado, con sus labios ligeramente enrojecidos por su tacto.

—Ay no puede ser…—se escuchó decir al furia nocturna.

Hiccup al escuchar aquella voz reaccionó y se giró hacia donde estaban los espantados Toothless, Branch y demás dragones.

—¿Toothless? —llamó Hiccup aun pasmado viendo como su amigo dragón retrocedía lentamente con los demás.

Mientras que para desdicha de Liris nuevamente se sintió ignorada pese a sus esfuerzos.

—¡Oye Hiccup, que descortés eres! —reclamó Camicazi, insatisfecha con ese final. —¿Acaso ese dragón es su novia o qué le pasa? —gruñó sin entender que pasaba.

Pero Valka, sólo colocó una mano sobre su hombro para que se tranquilizara y luego acudió con la rechazada seid, mientras que su hijo trataba aun de razonar con los dragones.

—Toothless, ¿qué pasa?

Pero el furia nocturna y los demás dragones sólo retrocedían con tristeza en sus ojos.

—Es que no podemos llevarte. —explicó Branch, el único que había podido reaccionar después de lo que había visto.

Liris se sobresaltó al escucharlo, y sintió una ligera esperanza para ella y el herrero, pero la insistencia de Hiccup le decía otra cosa.

—¿Por qué?

Toothless no se atrevía a responder, había quedado atrapado en una intriga que desde hace mucho tenía. ¿Qué bando escogería de saber los sentimientos del herrero?

—¿Toothless?

—Es que de nada serviría. —tragó saliva.

—¿Qué cosa? ¡Explícame!

—¡Ay! ¡Qué despistado eres! —gritó Pihc para sorpresa de todos.

El pequeño bajó de la cabeza de su padre para enfrentar al herrero, pero por la decepción que este le causaba hasta le costaba verlo.

—¿Pihc? —no entendía Hiccup su actitud.

—¡La reina Astrid está enamorada de ti! —gritó encarándolo.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Astrid enamorada de él?

Hiccup se sintió enrojecer y a su corazón latir con una avidez que jamás en su vida había sentido, de repente el estómago también se le hizo nudo, tanto, que dolió e incluso su pierna (la completa) y parte de la otra le temblaron y todas esas sensaciones, esos sentimientos se concentraron en su cabeza con los recuerdos de cómo inició todo aquello que estaba sintiendo.

Cómo la conoció, la descortesía de esta y su mal carácter; la manera en qué se mataba día a día para proteger a los dragones y a los trolls, su soledad, cuando lo invitó a cenar y lo amenazó con ese característico humor que raramente le encantaba, cuando la espió en el lago, el cómo lo echó y luego lo protegió de los lobos, el cómo había sido lastimada, cuando la cuidó y por fin pudo establecer una amistad con ella, las comidas que se esmeraba en hacerle, el entrenamiento que hicieron, las batallas, cuando le explicó cómo se hacían los bebés, la fiesta de Snoggletog, los libros que leyeron, cuando lo salvó en el lago, el regalo de cumpleaños que le dio, sus preciosos ojos azules.

Sus ojos azules, recordó su despedida en la cueva, y un nuevo revuelo de sentimientos llegó a él e hizo estragos en su cuerpo que lo hicieron caer en cuenta de algo: Sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Lo que sentía, lo que su corazón le decía desde hace mucho tiempo y que él por tonto no había entendido, hasta ahora.

— " _Yo... yo… nunca había sentido el amor_ _"_

¿Qué era eso?

El herrero despertó en un parpadeó viendo como Pihc, que entre gimoteos y lágrimas lo miraba y entonaba aquella canción. Toothless y Branch ahogaron un grito al reconocer esa melodía, era la canción de Astrid.

— " _Pensé, pensé… que eso no existía"_ _…"Y qué sólo eran fantasías…"_ Hiccup, esta canción dice sentimientos de la reina, pero no alcanzó a cantártela el día de tu aniversario por dejarte ir.

Hiccup lagrimeó al descubrir aquello y se hincó frente al dragón para seguir escuchando,

—… _Te amo, te adoro, mi vida no era nada antes de ti y …cada día te amo más y más._ —continuó el dragoncito también llorando. —Y si vas… sólo le romperás más el corazón…

—¿Qué? —sintió Hiccup un nudo en la garganta.

—El hechizo de BestiAstrid tiene un límite de tiempo, y este está llegando a su fin ¿lo sabías? —preguntó Toothless con tristeza.

Hiccup se pasmó y negó con la cabeza, sabía obviamente lo de la maldición, pero ignoraba lo del tiempo y se sintió tonto por haber pensado que podía volver cuando quisiera para ayudarla.

—Y si no la amas, de nada servirá que vayas… —continuó Branch cabizbajo. —El hechizo no se romperá, y como Pihc dijo sólo le romperás más el corazón.

Los demás espectadores sólo podían ver cómo Hiccup se comunicaba con aquellos dragones, y salvo por el troll, no entendían nada de lo que los reptiles decían, sólo Valka era la que comprendía y también pudo percibir el porqué de las dudas de su hijo.

—Perdóneme…—susurró Hiccup cabizbajo. —Perdóname Pihc…—se dirigió al melancólico dragón.

Sus disculpas para ellos, no fue más que una aclaración de lo que sentía el herrero y más se lamentaron.

—Perdóname por haber sido tan tonto. —siguió Hiccup sonriendo inesperadamente. —Hace mucho una buena amiga me dijo que algo más me esperaba allá afuera, que me encontraría con una mujer muy hermosa…

Los dragones, ni la mencionada Liris sabían a donde quería ir el herrero con todo aquello, hasta que este se giró hacia la seid.

—La encontré Liris, encontré a esa mujer… y perdóname, pero me enamoré de ella.

La seid suspiró con melancolía y asintió rendida, comprendiendo porque Hiccup no aceptaba su afecto.

—¿Qué quieres decir herrero? —preguntó Branch sin entenderlo.

—Que encontré a la mujer más inocente, fuerte y hermosa que jamás había conocido y que por tonto, y por no poder más allá del exterior no me di cuenta. Tootless, Pihc, Branch…ahora lo sé. —se encogió de hombros. — Yo también estoy enamorado de Astrid.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio? —saltó Pihc de la alegría con renovadas esperanzas.

Hiccup asintió.

—¡Y debemos salvarla!¡No! más bien ¡tengo que salvarla no sólo de su hechizo, sino también del maldito de Drago!

—¡Y así lo harás amigo! —exclamó Toothless feliz. —¡Súbete y vámonos!

El herrero con el corazón agitado asintió y preparándose con la espada de su contrincante subió al dragón, dando una mayor impresión de ser el caballero de armadura negra que iba en rescate de su reina.

—¡Espera Hiccup! —detuvo Valka.

Tanto el caballero como los dragones se detuvieron con el ruego de esta.

—Mamá, lo siento… pero tengo que irme.

—Lo sé. Entendí todo lo que dijeron… es muy extraño esto también para mí. —dijo con una leve risita. —Y ellos nos ayudaron. —señaló a los dragones. — Lo menos que podemos hacer es también ayudarlos y ayudarte a ti con tu…

—¿Mi reina? —preguntó Hiccup sonrojado.

—Sí, por tu chica esa que casi hace que me decapiten y por los dragones, ¡son fantásticos! —se acercó la sonriente Heather. —Permítenos ayudarte… acéptalo, nos necesitas también…

—Pues si Heather va, yo también voy…—se apuntó Camicazi. —Tenemos cuentas pendientes con Drago. —chocó sus puños.

—Y si ellas dos van, yo también. —se apuntó Eret.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —suspiraron ambas valkirias rápidamente acosándolo por cada brazo.

—Y por supuesto que yo también voy, quiero conocer al causante de comerse parte de este manjar. —se señaló Gobber vanidosamente.

—Es un dragón llamado Huesitos. —rio Hiccup para luego ponerse serio y mirar hacia el norte. —Y que me temo ha sido traicionado por ese maldito troll.

—¿Arroyin? —preguntó Branch desconociendo aquello.

Hiccup asintió.

—Entonces ¡¿qué estamos esperando?! —gritó. —¡Equipo dragón! Seleccione a su acompañante.

—Yo quiero a este porque se parece a mí. —dijo Grump juntándose con Gobber.

—¿Qué dijo esta cosa? —preguntó el herrero pues sólo había escuchado gruñidos.

—Yo quiero a esta chica. —se acercó Windshear con Heather, quien emocionada había esperado a que la escogiera.

—Yo voy con la señora mamá de Hiccup, porque también nos entiende. —escogió el corta tormentas.

—Soy Valka. —saludó la mujer fascinada con los bonitos ojos de este.

—Y yo Brinca Nubes, Valka señora mamá de Hiccup.

—Yo con el grandote este. —se acercó Rompe Cráneos al sorprendido Eret.

—Y yo con la que creo que también va a ser rechazada. —se acercó el nadder Fire con Camicazi, que sin entenderle lo acarició amablemente.

—Bien, entonces tomen posición jinetes, debemos partir cuanto antes. —ordenó Hiccup, luego se volvió al resto del pueblo. —¡Gente de Berk, no me siento digno de ser su jefe, y no creo que deba serlo sólo por nacimiento, el pueblo es de todos y para todos… hagan lo que mejor crean conveniente pues no sabemos lo que vaya a pasar en la batalla a la que vamos!

—¡Te esperaremos Hiccup! ¡Eres nuestro verdadero jefe! —gritó sorpresivamente uno de los hombres y los demás pobladores concordaron con él. —¡Tú derrotarás a Drago!

Hiccup asintió agradecido de tener su confianza y fidelidad, pero también se sintió inseguro de poder desempeñar tan grande papel, sólo el tiempo y el resultado de la batalla se lo diría, cuando por fin cumpliera con su destino, y pensando en este buscó a la seid con la mirada, esta estaba aún cerca ayudando a Valka a prepararse para montar a Brinca Nubes, cuando sintió su mirada sobre ella, lo miró y le sonrió.

—Liris…

—No digas nada Hiccup lo comprendo, y también iré…

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Quiero conocer a quién amas y por supuesto a ayudarte a salvarla. —aclaró la seid siendo ayudada por Valka para que subiera en Brinca Nubes.

Hiccup no puso objeción en sus deseos, silenciosamente se lo agradeció y con su equipo ya listo, vio hacia el horizonte en donde el sol comenzaba a alzarse en lo alto.

Drago le había tomado ventaja, pero no por mucho, no permitiría que ni él ni Kiba se salieran con la suya; iría a Nomen para enfrentarlos, para salvar a sus amigos, para romper el hechizo de su amada y finalmente para corresponderle como se debía.

 **Continuará…**

Ufff, y eso que iba a ser corto.

Ya falta menos tanto para el final del fic como el de la película, yeii.

 **Reviews:**

 **Aki Electric: por fin la segunda parte, espero de haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Astrid fan girl:Pues Viggo murió, fue difícil su destino ya que antes de ver el capítulo había pensando en otra cosa, pero se me hizo cruel no respetar la esencia que lo hacía a él. Saludos.**

 **Vivi: pues Viggo, fue como fue, así tal cual la serie, malo pero arrepentido al final. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: bievenida nuevamente. Saludos**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **06 de enero de 2019**


	34. El destino de la bestia Pt1

**Buenas noches.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 33.**

.

 **El destino de la bestia Pt 1**

.

En la penumbra de la noche, un enorme dragón vigilaba desde lo alto de un farallón que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la superficie del mar, donde en el fondo de este descansaba una decena de dragones escaldarones.

Al Roba huesos se le cerraban los ojos por el cansancio, pero como tenía encomendada una misión no podía darse el lujo de dormir, no hasta que su amo regresara; pero poco a poco se estaba dejando vencer por el sueño y dormitó en su lugar por breves segundos hasta que unos sonidos escandalosos a lo lejos lo volvieron a despertar.

Los ruidos provenían de la isla del herrero la cual poco a poco se empezó a iluminar y destacar entre tanta oscuridad, Huesitos pensó inocentemente que era un espectáculo de luces, tal como "Los limpiadores", solían hacer cuando celebraban una buena recolección o el aniversario de uno de ellos u otra cosa que se le ocurriera a su amo.

Retasándole importancia a lo que era, bostezó exhausto y volvió a dormitar en su lugar, hasta que ya no pudo más y se quedó profundamente dormido.

—Huesitos... Huesitos...

Le pareció escuchar entre sueños un canturreo.

—Huesitos... ¿dónde estás?

—¿Amo? —respondió adormilado y se asomó por debajo, notando que Arroyin lo llamaba desde la punta de la proa de un gran barco. —¡Amo!

El roba huesos se espantó al verlo, pues si su amo había esperado mucho de seguro se iba a ganar un buen regaño, así que para no empeorar su situación voló rápidamente hacia él y se puso a su disposición.

—Oh, Huesitos... aquí estás...—saludó Arroyin con una sonrisita.

—Tal como me lo pidió amo...

—Oh, tan buen sirviente como siempre.

El dragón notó un tanto extraño aquella oración, pero como él sólo se limitaba a seguir ordenes siguió aleteando, esperando alguna instrucción; sin embargo, Arroyin permaneció en silencio y el único ruido que se percibió fueron unos pasos por detrás de él. El dragón que sintió una especie de escalofrío miró a quien salió de entre las sombras: un hombre de apariencia tosca cuya sonrisa le pareció "diabólica".

—Eh... amo...¿Qué sucede?

—Oh, Huesitos... mejor te hubieras quedado calladito. —sonrió Arroyin con malicia.

De un momento a otro, más hombres emergieron de entre las sombras y sin darle tregua al confundido dragón le dispararon cadenas que unidas a cabéstrales lo atraparon de cuello y patas

—¡AMO! ¡¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué hace esto? —chilló el dragón, tratando de zafarse, escuchando a la vez que no sólo él era el traicionado, también los escaldarones.

Decenas de barcos camuflados había emergido de entre los farallones y con una brutalidad y violencia agitaron las aguas del mar para capturar a los escaldarones, cuyos chillidos sólo fueron escuchados por el solitario océano.

.

.

—Esos malditos... —gruñó Hiccup.

Recién habían salido de Berk, y la primera parada que quiso hacer el caballero fue en dirección a los farallones, esto con la esperanza de poder encontrar ahí a su enemigo, pero las horas habían pasado y era demasiado tarde, en los farallones sólo había basura y uno que otro barco abandonado.

—¡Este está vacío Hiccup! —gritó Eret desde uno de los barcos después de haberlo inspeccionado.

—¡Este también! —gritó Gobber del otro extremo.

—No entiendo... ¿Por qué habrán dejado estos barcos? —se preguntó Heather tomando un hacha de entre la basura que había en el mar.

—No eran muchos escaldarones, creo que Drago reorganizó su armada de manera de que los barcos pudieran ser arrastrados por estos.

—Entonces hay darnos prisa. —opinó Toothless. —Ese tipo ya nos lleva mucha ventaja.

—No si lleva mucho peso. —pensó Branch en voz alta. —Tal vez todavía nos podamos encontrar a esos traidores en el camino.

—Puede ser... pero conociendo a Drago y con lo que sé que es capaz de hacer, torturará a esos dragones hasta que lo lleven a su destino. —gruñó Hiccup apretando la montura.

—Entonces vámonos...entre más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido llegaremos—opinó Valka volando a su par con Brinca Nubes.

Hiccup asintió frustrado.

—Calma, ya lo encontraremos...—trató de confortarlo Liris.

Sus palabras surtieron un poco de efecto; Hiccup dio un largo suspiro y asintió un poco más calmado; después, ordenó a todos alzar el vuelo y retomar el camino a Vanaheim, sin embargo, conforme más se alejaban de Berk y se adentraban a un área donde no había más que agua lo hizo sentir más desesperación, cosa contraria a sus acompañantes que disfrutaban el poder experimentar el vuelo.

Camicazi y Heather competían para ver cuál de los dragones era más veloz, y Fire y Windshear tampoco se quedaron quietos y les siguieron la corriente, mientras que Gobber se quejaba de lo raro que olía el suyo, y aunque no lo pudiera entender Grump también se quejaba del olor de este, mientras que Eret parecía más bien concentrado pero a la vez curioso, pues no sabía si debía dejar hacer al dragón lo que creyera conveniente o al revés. Mientras que su madre, se mostraba contenta y animada con aquella habilidad tan extraña que apenas despertaba en ella y la cual usaba para conversar con Brinca Nubes y a la vez para traducirle a Liris.

Ver a la seid hizo a Hiccup tragar saliva, ya que necesitaba consultarle algo, más no sabía si era correcto después de lo sucedido en Berk.

—Oye... ¿qué tanto le ves? —Lo atrapó el celoso Pihc en el fisgoneo.

—¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo? —preguntó Branch con molestia.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Toothless pues siendo él el que los llevaba no podía ver las expresiones de todos sus tripulantes.

—¡Eh! ¡No chicos! ¡No es nada de eso! —respondió el avergonzado Hiccup. —Pero es que ella... —volvió a mirarla.

—Sí...—canturrearon los dragones y el troll curiosos por saber.

—Ella tiene el poder de ver el futuro.

Los curiosos se sorprendieron viendo también a la chica y recordaron como esta había mencionado a su reina en la playa de Berk.

—O algo así por el estilo...—se sacudió Hiccup. —Y no sé... si estaría bien preguntarle qué es lo que nos depara...

—La reina atrapada entre enredaderas de espinas y rosas. —recordó Branch meditando.

—Pero ¿será eso? —se preguntó Toothless.

—Será... ¿será que cosa? —cuestionó Hiccup sin saber de qué hablaban esos dos.

—Ah... verás, después de que te fuiste... eh...

—Toothless se peleó con ella. —terminó Branch.

—Bueno, ¡Sí! —admitió este avergonzado. — Y ya me disculpé o más bien apenas me iba a disculpar con ella, pero...

—No pudo, la reina se había encerrado en la torre, pero cuando volvimos extrañamente esta estaba rodeada de enredaderas de espinas y rosas.

—E intenté entrar, pero esas plantas no me dejaron... algo raro pasaba ahí... por eso...

—Por eso optamos por ir a buscarte, suponíamos que tú podías hacer algo y romper la maldición.

Aquella nueva información no hizo más que preocupar aún más a Hiccup, que incrédulo no creía que de un día a otro la situación se hubiera puesto tan mal.

—Hiccup... tú la salvarás ¿verdad? —preguntó Pihc al verlo pensativo.

El caballero volvió a sacudir su cabeza.

—Eso haré... aunque, siendo sincero... no sé qué deba hacer...

—¡Pero que tonto! ¡Sólo dile que la amas! —exclamó Branch fastidiado y se cruzó de brazos. —Pienso que es absurdo, pero Poppy cree que con eso se romperá el hechizo, eso o con un beso. Bueno, aunque esto último no sé, la reina dijo que tú la besaste antes de irte ¿Es cierto?

—Ah... fue... en la frente. —recordó sonrojado.

Branch lo meditó seriamente.

—Por más que pienso no sé qué más pueda ser. —gruñó. —Tal vez si necesites decírselo, tal vez Amaru quiere escucharlo en voz alta.

—Sí es así no tengo problemas entonces...—sonrió el caballero aun apenado.

—Y nosotros también esperamos que con eso sea suficiente pues quedan muy pocos días. —comentó Toothless preocupado.

—Lo sé.

—¡Hiccup, esto es genial!

Los tripulantes del furia nocturna vieron interrumpida su conversación por el animado grupo que se había puesto de acuerdo para hacer una carrera de dragones.

—¿Participas? —invitó Valka emocionada.

El caballero sonrió, pero antes de aceptar fijó su mirada en la seid.

—Umm, Liris...

—eh...¿Sí?—respondió esta desconcertada y sonrojada.

—De...de lo que has visto...—se sonrojó. —me puedes decir si... Astrid... ¿está bien?

—¿Astrid? —repitió la seid confundida bajando su nivel de enrojecimiento.

—¿Astrid? ¿Quién es? —preguntó Valka también curiosa.

—Uhmm... lo siento, la reina de Vanaheim... Astrid es su nombre.

—Oh...ya veo. —sonrió levemente la seid. — Lo siento Hiccup, pero no veo más allá de un enfrentamiento entre los caballeros y de ella... envuelta... entre enredaderas de espinas y rosas, y... bueno... la veo sufriendo.

Hiccup dio un grito ahogado con angustia.

—Ah... pero ¡tal vez sea una mala interpretación! —acomodó la seid para tranquilizarlo. —O tal vez debo interpretarlo de otra forma.

— _Pues lo de las enredaderas es cierto... díselo Hiccup_. —pidió el furia.

—Uh... Toothless me dice que lo de las enredaderas es cierto.

— _Sólo que se equivocó al verla bonita._

—¡Toothless! .

—Uh... ¿qué más dijo? —preguntó Liris.

—Eh...

—Qué la reina... ¿no es bonita? —tradujo Valka confundida.

—Bueno, es que ella es... cómo decirlo...—se apenó el caballero.

— _BestiAstrid_. —balbuceó el dragón.

—¡Toothless!

Liris no entendía lo que pasaba entre su amor no correspondido y el dragón, pero le resultaba de cierta forma divertido verlos pelear.

—Bueno, ya basta los dos...—los calmó. —Como te decía, yo sólo he visto lo que he te dicho... y no sé realmente cómo es físicamente, ya que en mis visiones la veo en un sitio oscuro, pero siempre deslumbran sus ojos azules y su cabello dorado, y no sé, con eso me da la impresión de que es una mujer muy bella.

—Espera a que la vea...—susurró Branch entre dientes.

—¡Tú también! —regañó Hiccup, pues para él, aunque Astrid fuera una bestia tenía ese algo que la hacía verla hermosa.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto a kilómetros del grupo del caballero negro, los navíos del caballero blanco seguían su marcha por el extenso océano.

Drago, como era de esperarse, exigió a los dragones jalar los barcos hasta Vanaheim y el Roba huesos tuvo el infortunio de mover el suyo; y este era tan pesado que ya no podía casi agitar las alas, pero lo golpeaban cada vez que se detenía o cada vez que querían que volara más rápido, estaba atrapado, su armadura se había quebrantado en la captura y estaba demasiado expuesto, hasta el hocico se lo habían amarrado para que no escupiera fuego; habían usado con él tácticas que nunca había visto en la época de los humanos de Vanaheim, y que sin lugar a dudas eran más crueles, pues los barbaros que mataban por placer no extendían tanto su agonía, en cambio Drago, él esclavizaba y torturaba, eso era peor que la muerte.

—Señor Drago, creo que ya mero llegamos...—advirtió Arroyin aún encerrado en la jaula para ratón pese a sus esfuerzos por agradarle al jefe.

—¿En serio, enano? —tomó Drago su catalejo sin creerlo.

Al enfocar su vista en el horizonte el cazador pareció detectar algo. Tuvo que alejarse del catalejo y parpadear un par de veces para asomarse nuevamente por la lente, acción que repitió alrededor de tres veces pues se le hacía imposible creer que la isla que por tantos años había añorado estaba prácticamente frente a él.

—¿Verdad que sí? —preguntó Arroyin asustado.

—Tenías razón, enano. —lo sacudió Drago en su jaula. —Has cumplido muy bien con tu misión, tu amo estará muy satisfecho...

—Eso espero. —balbuceó Arroyin entre dientes.

—Muy bien, pues no hay que detenernos, ¡Aceleren la marcha!

¿Acelerar la marcha?

Aquellas palabras sonaron a tortura para el Roba huesos, quien después de la orden del jefe fue golpeado brutalmente para que volara y arrastrara el barco más rápido.

.

.

 **Nomen/Vanaheim.**

—Ya tardaron mucho... ¿no crees Poppy? —preguntó Stormfly preocupada.

—Sí, pero supongo es aún muy temprano para preocuparse, debemos confiar en ellos. —respondió esta animada.

Dragona y troll no se habían movido del área de la torre desde que sus amigos se habían ido, esperando por un lado a que ellos volvieran y por otro que Astrid diera señales de vida, pero ninguna de las dos cosas pasaba y la preocupación incrementó.

—¿Y si algo malo les pasó? ¿Y si Astrid está...

—¡Ya, ya! ¡No digas más!

—Sí, porque cuando dices esas cosas, pasan cosas malas. —apareció Copper a un lado de ellas.

—¡Copper! ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó Poppy sorprendida.

—Ah... ¿a qué venía?... ¡Ah, sí! ...Venía de hacer pastelitos, tú sabes, cuando me encontré con Pedrito, el hurón metiche.

—¿Pedrito el hurón? Sí, había escuchado a Arroyin hablar de él, pero ¿Qué hay con él?

—Ah... nada más que dijo que detectó que había actividad inusual en los límites del lago resplandeciente. —explicó el troll con tranquilidad. —Y que Kiba está detrás de esto, dice que lo vio.

—¡Kiba! —exclamaron Poppy y Stormfly al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente la nadder alzó el vuelo y voló alrededor para ver si lograba detectar tal actividad inusual, pero todo parecía tranquilo, el escuadrón de centinelas seguía vigilando tal como Toothless se los había ordenado, sin embargo, algo le seguía inquietando, un mal presentimiento, una desgracia por venir.

.

.

—Sí, todo está saliendo a la perfección...

El lobo blanco se mofaba mientras veía atentamente el reflejo del agua del lago resplandeciente había descubierto el poder de este desde el día en que el agua le quemó la lengua, pero después de haber observado cómo la usaba la bestia, lo hizo utilizarlo también de la misma forma pero para un fin distinto.

En ese momento, el agua le estaba mostrando a su enemigo, el cual estaba próximo a llegar a las costas de la isla

Ansioso por aquel encuentro, el lobo se retiró rápida pero sigilosamente a la vez, llamando en su andar a viejos aliados que esperaban su señal, así que otros no tan afortunados que tuvieron que ir bajo amenaza.

—Falta poco, falta poco para mi venganza.—jadeó enloquecidamente.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación más alta de la torre, las enredaderas seguían haciéndose de la habitación a costa de la bestia que aún yacía desmayada en el suelo; sin embargo, cuando una de las plantas se extendió por encima de su pierna, Astrid se estremeció y despertó dando leves parpadeos.

No alcanzaba a ver bien, a su parecer la habitación estaba muy oscura, así que se reincorporó para tratar de ver mejor, pero tenía demasiada empañada la vista y por si fuera poco los ojos le ardían.

—¿Qué me pasa? —se talló tratando de quitarse el ardor, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo ya que le resultó más incómodo.

Levemente cegada, Astrid trató de enfocar lo que había a su alrededor, pero todo era demasiado oscuro y no pudo distinguir casi nada, luego, miró sus manos y pudo distinguir el azul de estas, así como un mechón de cabello que se atravesaba y que luego se desprendió como si fuera el pétalo de una flor.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

Confundida, Astrid tomó su mechón cabello, sintiendo de repente que más comenzaba a caérsele y no sólo eso, su vista se opacaba cada vez más y las enredaderas comenzaban a tomar posesión del espacio donde se encontraba

—No, por favor...¿Por qué me pasa esto?

Extrañamente tampoco podía recordar siquiera porque estaba ahí, lo único que podía sentir era que no estaba a salvo en ese lugar, en especial por esas plantas que amenazaban con atraparla.

—¡Aléjense!

Cada vez más ciega, caminó en reversa en aquel angosto espacio para evitar ser tocada por aquella enredadera, pero por detrás de ella, aquella extraña planta también la acechaba y un paso en falso hizo que se encajara un par de espinas en el pie. Al sentir el pinchazo, Astrid se quejó adolorida pues las espinas de las enredaderas se habían sentido como si fueran cuchillos.

—No, no, no, no ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Trataba de pensar con claridad, pero de estar siendo picoteada por las espinas, que el cabello no dejara de caérsele y que cada vez pudiera ver menos las hacían dudar, así que lo único que alcanzó fue correr por donde le dijo su instinto.

Echándose a correr hacia un extremo de la habitación, Astrid se hirió las plantas de los pies con las filosas espinas que se le encajaron y la cortaron hasta hacerla sangrar, lo mismo pasando con sus manos cuando desesperadamente trató de cortar las enredaderas en busca de la salida, sin embargo, entre más luchaba y más enredaderas cortaba, estas más crecían y fue cuestión de segundos para que la detuvieran.

Astrid ahogó un grito cuando una de las enredaderas la envolvió y apretó de la pantorrilla; sin embargo, cuando esta la arrastró tumbándola boca abajo haciendo que se encajara más espinas, gritó tan desgarradoramente que se escuchó hasta el exterior de la torre.

—¡No por favor! —suplicó al sentir que el suplicio al que estaba siendo sometida aún no terminaba, y así era.

Las enredaderas la voltearon de su lugar y poco a poco comenzaron a alzarla para envolverla, el vestido blanco que le habían diseñado los trolls comenzó a ser desgarrado por las espinas, la armadura de la parte superior se fue quebrantado por las enredaderas como si de papel se tratara, lo mismo pasando con el collar que le había dado ese ser tan querido que también estalló con sólo el roce de una de las espinas, sólo la banda que sostenía el poco cabello que quedaba resistió el apretón de las plantas, y en sí el cuerpo de la bestia que siguió luchando entre tanto dolor, mientras rogaba a aquel ser divino para que la liberara de su castigo.

Pero sus ruegos nos fueron escuchados, y con un último grito lleno de angustia, dolor y desesperación, la bestia desapareció entre las enredaderas cuyos capullos de rosas florecieron como si celebraran el fin de una etapa.

.

.

En tanto a los que esperaban en el exterior, presenciaron atónitos como las enredaderas oprimían la punta de la torre conforme la bestia gritaba y suplicaba piedad de una manera tan desgarradora que incluso Stormfly sintió su dolor. Sin embargo, cuando los gritos cesaron y las enredaderas comenzaron a florecer, fue un indicio para la nadder y la troll de que algo muy malo le había pasado a su amiga.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? —exclamó Poppy asustada, temiendo lo peor.

Stormfly gruñó enfurecida, rechinando los colmillos por el coraje.

—N-no, no lo sé... Pero... ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! —escupió fuego. —¡NO ME IMPORTA CÓMO, PERO LA SACARÉ DE AHÍ! —gritó con los ojos afilados.

—¡Espera Stormfly! ¡Yo también voy! —se sujetó Poppy a su pata antes de que esta alzara el vuelo.

La nadder no se lo impidió y voló a toda velocidad hacia la entrada de la torre la cual fue cubierta por enredaderas después de que Toothless tumbó la puerta. Sin importarle si había alguna clase de represalia divina, la dragona lanzó una potente llamarada contra la planta para después pasar rápidamente entre estas.

Las enredaderas dentro de la torre reaccionaron ante aquella osadía y se agitaron para detenerla, pero la nadder ágilmente esquivó una a una todos sus ataques y continuó volando hacia lo alto, sin embargo, más enredaderas comenzaron a salir tanto por los costados, así como desde la superficie y pronto la atraparon de una pata.

La nadder escupió fuego para quemarlas, pero al hacerlo, otras más se aferraron a su otra pata, donde Poppy las trató de quitar golpeándolas con su cabello. Los esfuerzos pronto comenzaron a ser inútiles, cuando la nadder sintió que la jalaban a la superficie, y a pesar de que las espinas no atravesaban sus escamas, estas ponían gran fuerza sobre ella.

—¡Estás malditas plantas me están arrastrando! —gruñó sin dejar de agitar las alas.

—¡Suéltenla! ¡Suéltenla! ¡Dejen a nuestra amiga en paz! —seguía golpeando Poppy a las que se le acercaban.

—Poppy... no puedo...—gruñó Stormfly, siento como poco a poco perdía altura. —¡Salta, trata de salvarla!

—Déjamelo a mí. —asintió la troll y hábilmente saltó de la dragona, antes de que esta fuera jalada hacia la superficie.

Con gran habilidad, Poppy se sostuvo con su cabello con las mismas plantas, hasta que llegó a la entrada de la habitación, donde la manija y cerradura aún seguían libres de estas.

—Descuida Astrid, yo te sacaré...—gruñó aferrada a la perrilla, pero por más que la movió la puerta no se abrió.

Pensó entonces que podía estar cerrada por dentro así que se asomó por la cerradura para tratar de divisar de alguna manera a su amiga y también ver una posibilidad de abrirla del otro extremo; sin embargo, lo que vio al centro de la habitación la dejó sin aliento y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió como una pequeña enredadera también se aferró a su pequeño pie.

—Ay, no...

Y de un jalón fue echada de la torre.

.

En el exterior, los trolls que habían sido testigos del arrebato de la nadder, la rodeaban tratando de consolarla ya que de un violento empujón fue echada y tan sólo un par de minutos después también Poppy.

—Poppy, ¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó Copper.

—No pude siquiera entrar, pero...

—¡Pero ¿qué?! ¿Lograste ver a Astrid? —cuestionó Stormfly desconsolada.

—E-es…como el capullo de una oruga. —balbuceó asustada. —Astrid está atrapada entre esas enredaderas como un capullo de oruga, y no sé porque presiento que algo va a salir de ahí...

La nadder ahogó un grito y miró hacia lo alto de la torre, reflexionando lo dicho por la troll, si eso le estaba pasando a su amiga eso podía significar sólo una cosa: una nueva transformación.

—No puede ser... es demasiado pronto... faltan días todavía. —se negó a creerlo.

—¡Stormfly! —Se escuchó de repente el grito de Meatlug, quien volando a toda la capacidad que su cuerpo le permitía, aterrizó agitada frente a la preocupada Stormfly.

¿Ahora qué? Por favor Meatlug, no me digas que son más malas noticias.

—Lamento decepcionarte Stormy, pero sí lo son, tienes que venir y ver esto...

La nadder y la troll se miraron con preocupación debido a la seriedad usada por la gronckle; Poppy de inmediato montó a la dragona y juntas alzaron el vuelo, bastó con que miraran hacia el horizonte para quedar sin aliento de nuevo, pues cerca de la costa de su preciada isla una flotilla de barcos arribaba.

.

.

Por fin, lo que habían ansiado sus antepasados era una realidad para él.

Drago se regocijó al llegar a las vastas tierras de Vanaheim cuyo suelo fue el primero en pisar. La sensación de la arena por debajo de sus botas le encantó, el aire, el bosque a lo lejos; con solo ver aquellas cosas le pareció que la isla era perfecta para comenzar con su nuevo reinado de terror, aunque como todo rey, primero debía de hacerse de un castillo y por supuesto expulsar a su actual gobernante.

—Amo Drago... ¿qué hacemos con esos dragones? —preguntó Krogan, el segundo en bajar de los navíos.

El caballero blanco se volvió hacia su flotilla, viendo lo agotados que estaban sus trofeos que yacían casi moribundos en la arena.

—Enciérralos... —ordenó con una sonrisita. —¡Y saquen el resto de las jaulas! ¡iremos de cacería!

—Eh... señor Drago...—llamó Arroyin con nerviosismo.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Eh... mi amo...

—Jeje... no me importa tu amo...—sonrió este maquiavélicamente.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Esté es mi reino ahora y sólo yo puedo controlar a los dragones.

—Pero...

—Yo no haría eso si fuera usted...—se escuchó otra voz cerca de ellos.

Drago se volvió hacia aquel que le había hablado, y rápidamente se puso en guardia sacando su espada al ver que era un enorme lobo blanco. Los demás soldados al verlo también se prepararon para atacar.

—Kiba... —tembló Arroyin.

El presuntuoso lobo blanco dio unos pasos totalmente confiado.

—¿Usted debe ser el famoso Drago?

—Pu-pue-puedes hablar...—lo entendió el caballero espantado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿usted lo entiende? —exclamó Arroyin, quien hasta ese momento pensó que tendría que fungir de interprete y ahora comprendía porque escuchaba a Kiba de una forma extraña si este hablaba tal cual los humanos lo hacían.

—Así es, ¿no merezco por tal ser escuchado? —preguntó el lobo con tranquilidad.

Drago bajó su espada, aun sin creerlo.

—¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Kiba, y soy el lobo alfa de este lugar... y aunque no lo crea, alguien que no es muy diferente a usted...

—No pienso compartir estas tierras, de una vez te advierto...—aclaró el caballero de inmediato.

—Oh Drago, es lo menos que me importa... lo que yo deseo es poder ayudarlo en su cruzada, para acabar con la ¡maldita bestia! —gruñó rabioso.

—¿La reina de Vanaheim?

—¡JA! ¿Reina? Yo no lo llamaría así, pero sí a Hofferson se refiere... así es.

—¿Hofferson? —dio un Drago un grito ahogado al recordar que así se apellidaba el bárbaro que comandaba una de las flotillas de sus antepasados y que desapareció misteriosamente en el océano.

Ahora lo comprendía todo y más coraje le dio, pues aquel traicionero y su descendencia se habían hecho de los más anhelados deseos y sueños de sus antepasados, pero no más, y con más razón mataría a la descendencia del tal Hofferson, así como lo habían hecho sus antepasados con los Haddock.

—Entonces... ¿qué dice? ¿Aliados? —ofertó el lobo y detrás de él aparecieron más lobos, así como los pequeños que se volvían gigantes de barro y unos cuantos pixies. —Puede darnos las ordenes que sea y nosotros las acataremos, todo con tal de acabar con esa maldita.

Drago sonrió meditándolo, aunque no por mucho.

—Aliados. —aceptó con malicia, viendo otra parte de su otro ejército, que solo esperaba que no fueran muy leales al lobo, del que planeaba deshacerse si consideraba necesario.

Mientras que, por el otro lado, Kiba pensaba exactamente lo mismo, dejaría que ese hombre y la bestia se mataran entre sí, después él se haría de todo.

Un juego de traición donde el mejor jugador saldría victorioso.

.

.

—No puede ser, la historia se repite de nuevo. —se lamentó el rey Peppy viendo la llegada de los humanos a la costa.

Trolls, gnomos, hadas, todos ayudados por los dragones, no podían hacer más que mirar la flotilla de los recién llegados.

—No hay que dejar que esa historia se repita padre. —dijo Poppy, que junto a Stormfly analizaban la situación.

—Así es, este lugar es nuestro hogar y aquel que no pueda coexistir con nosotros no es bienvenido.

—Pero ¿qué haremos Stormfly? —preguntó Hookfang, quien llevaba en su lomo a Lavander, Bo y Sir Allard.

—Pelear... no nos queda de otra.

—¿Crees que podamos ganar? —cuestionó ahora el hada con cierto temor en su voz.

—Lo mismo pregunto, ver esos barcos me hace pensar que las probabilidades no están a nuestro favor. —comentó Bo.

Sir Allard en ese momento se tornó en azul pálido y su expresión era una muy triste.

—Hasta Sir Allard piensa igual que tú, Bo. —tradujo Lavander.

—Tal vez debamos huir, dejar todo. —opinó Meatlug.

—Pero la reina Astrid sigue aquí y las más pequeñas criaturas también. —comentó la reina de las hadas.

—Así es, y no los abandonaremos ¡Amigos! ¡No hay que rendirnos! —trató de motivar Poppy.

—No olviden que también está la amenaza de Kiba. —dijo Kaiser, que, en una canastilla, fue ayudado por los cremallerus para ver la situación. —Si vamos a pelear, debemos prepararnos también para su contraataque.

—Sí. Tal vez las probabilidades no están a nuestro favor, pero como les decía, no por eso debemos rendirnos, ¡Esta es nuestra familia! Y si la historia se está repitiendo, nosotros no debemos repetir los errores del pasado. —dijo Stormfly de manera angustiante mirando al cielo. —A nosotros los mayores nos abandonaron cuando éramos apenas unos bebés, y yo no pienso repetir eso...

Los demás dragones se pusieron cabizbajos recordando claramente ese momento, y al igual que la nadder no deseaban repetir las acciones de sus mayores en aquel entonces.

—Te comprendo pequeña. Los trolls tampoco nos quedamos atrás, en el pasado sólo veía por mi pueblo _"Ningún troll se queda atrás",_ era mi lema. — recordó el rey Peppy. —Pero a partir de este momento lo cambio a: _"Que ningún miembro de esta increíble familia se quede atrás"_

—Muy buena, papá. — lo abrazó Poppy de una manera tal que podía ser una especie de despedida.

—A las hadas también nos agrada su lema, Rey Peppy. —siguió la reina Kalindi. —En el pasado, siempre hablaba de que la paz entre todos los seres era posible, pero al igual que muchos, nunca me atreví a dar ese paso que hiciera la diferencia. —se lamentó y luego se giró hacia donde estaban sus hijas: Mala, Atali y finalmente Lavander, a esta última viéndola con una leve sonrisa. —Lavander, tú fuiste la única que se atrevió a dar ese gran paso y nos enseñaste a nosotras, las hadas, de que el cambio es posible.

—Mamá...—quiso chillar el hadita agradeciéndole sus palabras desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Pues ¿qué podemos decir los gnomos? —continuó Bu, el padre de Bo. —Somos unos cobardes y miedosos, creo que ni siquiera entre nosotros nos apoyábamos, sólo huíamos y pensábamos en nuestra propia existencia y tal vez en los allegados, pero desde que estamos aquí, aprendimos la importancia de la lealtad y la valentía, algo que sólo Bo se atrevió a hacer desde el inicio, cuando por iniciativa propia decidiste acompañar a esa hada y lobo.

—Sigo siendo un miedoso padre y cobarde en muchos aspectos, pero en este momento lo que menos quiero es salir huyendo. Gracias. —agradeció el conmovido gnomo.

—Mi padre siempre tuvo una idea errónea de lo que eran los dragones y los humanos. —continuó Kaiser. — Eso lo hizo hostil y amargado, pero si algo aprendí de él, es que el lobo alfa siempre ve por su manada; y ustedes son parte de mi familia, ¡mi manada! por lo que a mí respecta es mi deber protegerlos como el único lobo de aquí.

—¡Eres nuestro lobo alfa Kaiser! —animó Lavander enternecida por sus palabras.

El canino agitó la cola emocionado.

Sir Allard en ese momento se tornó en varios colores y se movió de un lado a otro, dando entender que él también estaba dando su propio discurso.

—Lavander, ¿puedes decirnos que dice este loco? —pidió Bo.

El hadita le prestó atención al fantasmita.

—Yo también... estaba muy solo... hasta que los conocí... yo también... ayudaré... salvaré... a nuestra familia...y... dile... a Bo...que... no... estoy... loco... Dahhhh!.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, es lo que dijo. —terminó Lavander.

—El fantasmita tiene su carácter... entonces ¿qué? ¿Seguimos mirando o hacemos algo? —preguntó Copper, como siempre muy animado.

—¡Prepárense para la pelea! —ordenó Stormfly tomando el liderazgo de toda la familia. —¡Si Kiba y esos humanos llegan en son de guerra! ¡Es lo que les daremos! ¡No nos rendiremos! Y como diría nuestra reina Astrid, ¡Este nuestro momento! ¡Aquí es cuando debemos brillar!

Los presentes aplaudieron, rugieron y aullaron motivados por la nadder y rápidamente descendieron para reorganizar y formular el plan de batalla, sólo Stormfly permaneció con Poppy y Copper en las alturas, mirando de manera penetrante a su futuro enemigo.

—Sí…—susurró. —Esto se acaba hoy.

 **Continuará.**

 **Hola, me hubiera gustado poner el capítulo completo, pero aun le cuelga y mucho, mientras tanto aquí está la primera parte, espero les guste.**

 **Agradecimientos reviews:**

 **AkiElectric, PamSg, Kuronokinsei;Astrid fangirl, Flymanfly, Nefertari Queen, Daglass99.**

 **Lectores anonimos, favoritos y seguidores, hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **16 de enero de 2019**


	35. El destino de la bestia Pt2

**Ya sé que dije que sería un solo capítulo, pero esto está quedando demasiado largo.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo 34**

 **.**

 **El destino de la bestia Pt 2**

 **.**

 **Transformación.**

Ya sé que dije que sería un solo capítulo, pero esto está quedando demasiado largo.

Espero les guste.

Capítulo 34

.

El destino de la bestia Pt 2

.

Transformación.

Después de organizarse y planificar una estrategia de ataque, se acordó que las hadas, parte de los trolls, gnomos y bebés dragones se quedarían en la habitación de las estatuas para resguardarse junto con estas, mientras que los dragones adultos, el lobo y la otra parte de los trolls se quedarían en el campo de batalla.

Dándole prioridad a los bebés, los dragones se apresuraron en ir por sus hijos a la guardería dragón para llevarlos al santuario, el lugar rápidamente quedó abandonado dejando consigo una sensación de soledad, especialmente para la nadder, que a pesar de saber que no encontraría ahí a su hijo fue al nido en el que este se solía quedar con los hijos de Hookfang.

Poppy, quien reposaba en su cabeza, la acompañaba en silencio, viendo con tristeza lo gris que ahora lucía la guardería, como si le hubieran arrebatado la vida, cuando vida fue lo que precisamente hizo a ese lugar especial.

—Como me gustaría que estuviera aquí, pero a la vez no...—se lamentó la dragona cabizbaja.

—Ya Stormfly, Pihc de seguro está bien. —la acarició la troll para confortarla.

—Eso espero, sin embargo, me hubiera gustado verlo para... para lo que fuera que pudiera pasar.

—¡No pienses así Stormfly! ¡Vamos a ganar! Tienes que mentalizarte en eso.

—Tú siempre tan positiva, Poppy. —rio la nadder.

—Alguien tiene que serlo mi estimada amiga. Así que deja esa melancolía atrás y vamos a ver qué más falta, y verás que cuando menos te lo esperes, todo volverá a ser como era antes o incluso mejor.

—Espero que así sea Poppy, realmente lo espero.

—Vas a ver que sí, ¡Así que arriba esos ánimos! —brincó Poppy en su cabeza—¡No nos rendiremos!

—¡No lo haremos! —canturreó Stormfly junto con ella, saliendo lentamente del lugar que había visto nacer a su hijo.

.

.

En el santuario de las estatuas Lavander y Bo, se encontraban dando energéticas instrucciones a los bebés para que no chocaran con las estatuas; Sir Allard era el que guiaba a los bebés, mientas que Copper, otros trolls y gnomos se encargaban de que nadie se saliera de su fila.

Lejos de ellos, se encontraban la reina de las hadas y los padres de Bo viendo la maravillosa labor de sus hijos, y como no sabían lo que les deparaba el destino, acordaron que era momento de revelarles un secreto en el que coincidían extrañamente.

—¡Lavander/Bo! —llamaron al mismo tiempo.

Los nombrados rápidamente acudieron con ellos.

—¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Faltan más bebés?

—No hija, pero hay algo importante que queremos decirles... a ambos. —miró al gnomo.

—Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —terminó el padre de Bo tragando saliva.

—¿Ya empezamos con pesimismos? —cuestionó el hijo molesto.

—Eh... no, es sólo que...

—¡Mamá, Lavander! —se escuchó del otro extremo.

Eran Mala y Atali, quienes las llamaban para que las ayudaran con el último grupo de bebés dragones.

—¡Ya vamos! —gritó Lavander. —Mamá, señor Bu lo que quieran decirnos les pido por favor que sea después de esto.

Los padres de ambos se desilusionaron al momento que sus hijos los ignoraron para seguir con las labores que les correspondían, por lo que no tenían de otra, tendrían que esperar al final de la batalla, si es que la ganaban.

.

.

Para el punto del medio día, el bosque alrededor del castillo se empezó a agitar por una larga caravana que era guiada por los tres gigantes de barro que quitaban cuanto árbol y/o planta que se metiera en su camino o en el de su aliado.

Drago no había escatimado en detalles, y llevaba un numeroso ejército, así como un buen cargamento de jaulas y armas, esto ocasionó que tuvieran problemas al principio para pasar por el bosque, pero cuando Kiba y sus secuaces pusieron de su parte lograron a atravesarlo en menos de los esperado.

—Hemos llegado Drago. —Aviso Kiba saliendo de los límites del bosque donde a unos metros se encontraba el muro que rodeaba al castillo.

La armada de Drago, rápidamente se organizó para quedar a lo largo de todo este.

—¡Preparen el ataque! —ordenó Drago con un grito. — ¡Debemos derribar ese muro! —apuntó al centro.

Los hombres que llevaban las catapultas móviles rápidamente se prepararon en aquel punto intermedio y dispararon una y otra vez contra el muro, al mismo tiempo que los gigantes de barro lo golpeaban; de ataque en ataque el muro comenzó a debilitarse, y un último disparo en el centro hizo que se abriera un gran boquete lo suficientemente grande para que ellos entraran a sus anchas.

Después de que el polvo se esparció, Drago y Kiba se asomaron por el hueco sin entrar, viendo a través de este que todo en el interior estaba muy calmado, muy extraño para el lobo debido a su experiencia en la previa batalla que había comandado.

A sabiendas de que podría tratarse de una trampa, Kiba ordenó a uno de los gigantes adentrarse e investigar, este dando un grito de combate, entró apresuradamente y como no había nadie en el lugar se iba a desquitar haciendo uno que otro destrozo, sin embargo, en su euforia no se dio cuenta de algunos obstáculos en su camino y su pie cayó en un pozo que los aliados usarían como trampas para los malhechores.

—Si será estúpido. —refunfuñó Kiba para sus adentros. —¡Levántate inútil!

El torpe gigante, dándose una pesada vuelta sobre la tierra se reincorporó para seguir con su labor, sin embargo, quedó boquiabierto con lo que vio del otro extremo del muro.

—¡¿Qué?!¿Qué ves? —gritó Kiba desde su lugar viendo como el gigante solo señalaba incrédulamente en su dirección.

Pero este no respondió y siguió señalando asustado en su dirección, Drago y Kiba entonces se asomaron para ver que señalaba, viendo boquiabiertos que decenas de dragones estaban sujetos al muro como abejas en una colmena.

—¡Tumben el muro! —ordenó Stormfly ejerciendo fuerza contra este al igual que todos los demás.

—¡Tumbarán el muro! —advirtió Kiba adentrándose muy apenas por el hueco al igual que Drago y otros que apresuradamente los siguieron con parte del cargamento.

Mientras que los demás, tuvieron que retroceder a cómo pudieron dado a que el  
muro se inclinó por la fuerza ejercida por los dragones, aunque no mucho debido a la intervención de los gigantes de barro del otro extremo que lo sostuvieron.

—¡No huyan estúpidos! —regañó Drago. —¡entren de inmediato!

Los cazadores del otro extremo se estaban arriesgando a ser aplastados o a entrar, pero los más impulsivos se adentraron corriendo, pero abandonando parte de su cargamento.

—Stormfly, están entrando. —advirtió Hookfang entre gruñidos mientras seguía tratando de empujar el pesado muro.

Los hombres que iban entrando, por ordenes de drago comenzaron a hacer formación y apuntaron con sus armas. Mientras que Kiba y el gigante de barro empezaron a atacar aleatoriamente, y a quien se dejara.

Explosiones por parte de cremallerus no se hicieron esperar con sus ataques, y el gigante de barro terminó seco y chamuscado cuando intentó atacar a un grupo de pesadillas monstruosas.

—No, se rindan amigos, ya mero lo logramos. —gruñó la nadder pendiente de los movimientos de los enemigos y de sus aliados atacados.

Con un gigante de barro derrotado y los otros dos sosteniendo el muro del otro lado, los siguientes en actuar fueron los pixies, que pretendiendo atacar a los dragones con sus picotones no esperaron ver que estos estuvieran con los trolls. Con una orden de Poppy, los cantantes trolls hicieron caer a los pixies como moscas enfrente de la incrédula cara de Drago y Kiba, este último principalmente pues había olvidado a los trolls y su estúpido modus operandi contra los pixies.

—¡Esos tontos que trajiste no son de ayuda! —Refunfuñó Drago,

—¡Es lo que tú crees! ¡Tus hombres son demasiado lentos y llevan mucha basura! —gruñó el lobo dando posteriormente un aullido para llamar a los que eran iguales a él.

La camada de lobos de colores de diferentes tonalidades de café, se apresuraron a entrar pisando a los humanos que trataban de entrar con todo y cargamento.

—¡Stormfly! ¡Ya entraron más! —advirtió Poppy.

—¡Tenemos que tumbarlo amigos! —gruñó la nadder. —¡Aléjense y embistan!

Dada la nueva orden, los dragones sincrónicamente se alejaron y tomando posición se apresuraron a gran velocidad a golpear el resto del muro.

—¡Retrocedan! ¡Retrocedan! —ordenó Drago al ver que ahora si aquellos animales lograrían su cometido y su gente aun no entraba con su valioso cargamento.

Los dragones sin dar tregua golpearon con fuerza el muro y este por fin cayó de lado de los enemigos, aplastando a los últimos dos gigantes de barro y una gran parte del armamento de Drago. Sin embargo, quienes se habían salvado era la mejor parte del ejército de este.

Krogan, Johann, Ryker, todos con sus respectivas armas más dieron su grito de guerra al ya tener libre acceso al castillo, y los hombres que habían entrado y que sobrevivieron a la caída del muro se apresuraron a organizarse junto con lo que había quedado del cargamento.

—¡Ataquen!¡Y recuerden! ¡No los maten! ¡Captúrenlos a todos! —ordenó Drago señalando a los dragones que tomaron distancia después de lo que habían hecho.

.

.

—¡¿Capturarlos?! ¡Ese hombre está más loco! —gritó Poppy al escucharlo, aunque después de analizar a ese hombre se dio cuenta de algo que peculiarmente llevaba al cinturón y dio un grito ahogado. —¡¿Arroyin?!

—¡¿Qué?! —miró Stormfly a donde su amiga señalaba, viendo que efectivamente el vendedor estaba en una jaula que colgaba en el cinturón del hombre de armadura blanca.

—¡Lo capturaron Stormfly!

—Descuida, haré lo posible por salvarlo. —prometió la nadder ignorante de las atrocidades de este. —¡Dragones! ¡Fuego!

—¡Cúbranse! —ordenó Drago ante el primer ataque. —¡Y prepárense para disparar!

Los soldados se cubrieron con sus escudos de metal, que bien no los protegía del todo del fuego, sin embargo, la caballería tenía incluida a arqueros que entre los espacios que había en los escudos dispararon flechas impregnadas de un somnífero hecho a base de flor de adelfa, un truco sin lugar a duda había venido del troll Arroyin.

—¡Disparen! —ordenó Drago cuando sintió que el fuego iba cesando, lo que significaba para él que los dragones estaban agotando sus recursos.

Dada la orden, los arqueros soltaron las flechas las cuales sobrepasaron la ola de fuego que se incrustó en algunos dragones que formaban la primera línea de defensa. Estos atolondrados por los efectos de la flor, comenzaron a caer inevitablemente.

—Tienen veneno. —observó Poppy de inmediato. —¡Stormfly!

—Lo sé... ¡Dragones! ¡Dispérsese! ¡No dejen que esas flechas los alcancen!

Los dragones obedecieron y cesaron el poco fuego que les quedaba y volaron alrededor del castillo, comenzando para los cazadores con una persecución para atraparlos.

Con un caos por todo lo que eran los jardines, Kiba divisó maliciosamente la torre.

—¡Contrataquen lobos! ¡Tomen cada rincón del castillo! —ordenó a sus súbditos. —Mientras tanto, yo tomaré la torre. —susurró maliciosamente.

—¡No te quieras pasar de listo! —advirtió Drago al ver que pretendía irse. —¡Recuerda, la bestia y todo lo que hay aquí es mío!

—Entonces lo acompaño... ¡oh, amo de dragones! —dijo este burlonamente.

—No tan rápido Kiba. —se escuchó otra voz (gruñido para Drago) cerca de ellos.

El cazador de armadura blanca vio que había un lobo negro frente a ellos, a diferencia del blanca a este no lo entendió, pero por cómo el canino veía a su aliado supuso que lo estaba retando a un duelo.

—Maldito lobito, tenías que aparecer...—escupió Kiba.

—Veo que tienes asuntos que atender... —se burló Drago y se apresuró a ganarle terreno corriendo en dirección a la torre, donde el lobo le había asegurado estaba la guarida de aquella bestia fea.

Kiba ni siquiera trató de detenerlo, era parte de su plan, pero no debía demorar ya que él daría el golpe final, y sin darle una respuesta al desafío de su supuesto hermano se lanzó a pelear con ferocidad hacia él, dando de rasguños, mordidas y revolcadas, en un principio pensó que sería fácil, pero cuando Kaiser le dio batalla se dio cuenta que no era ya el mismo lobo temeroso que conocía.

—Vaya, te has fortalecido Kaiser.

—¡¿No es esto es lo que querías, hermano?!

—¡No soy tu hermano maldito! ¡JAMÁS LO FUI!¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN PERRO INFELIZ!

—¡Y TÚ UN DESGRACIADO MALAGRADECIDO Y ASESINO! —Lo mordió Kaiser al cuello.

Aquel movimiento no lo había esperado su contrincante, y con fuerza se echó al suelo para zafarse de su agarre.

—Maldito... ¡Lobo estúpido! —gruñó el blanco al sentir y ver que sus heridas goteaban sangre. —Pero esto no se queda así Kaiser, me vengaré de una forma u otra.

Enseguida a su amenaza, Kiba aulló ruidosa y escandalosamente, pronto los otros lobos que se enfrentaban a dragones por los alrededores acudieron a su llamado y rodearon a Kaiser para defenderlo.

—¡Eres un cobarde Kiba! —gruñó este.

—¡Me da igual lo que pienses imbécil! ¡Mátenlo! —ordenó a su grupo.

Los lobos obedientes comenzaron una persecución, el lobo negro teniendo la desventaja de la cantidad, corrió para evadirlos mientras pensaba en una forma de contratacar.

Mientras que el adolorido Kiba, gruñó sintiendo una palpitación en su cuello, más se aguantó pues aún tenía más cosas por resolver, e ignorando la batalla campal que se llevaba se metió sigilosamente al interior del castillo.

.

En cuanto a los dragones, pese a sus poderosos ataques, los humanos estaban contratacando con metal, piedras y veneno, pero no para matarlos sino para capturarlos, Stormfly que trataba de evadir los ataques para llegar al sigiloso cazador de armadura blanca, veía como algunos de sus amigos caían y era llevados a extrañas jaulas de metal en forma de cúpula.

—Este enemigo no es como los que vivían aquí. —gruñó Stormfly, liberando a su paso a unos cuantos que habían sido atrapados.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Ese hombre está loco! —exclamó la preocupada Poppy tratando de no perder de vista a aquel hombre. —¡Stormfly, creo que ese tipo va hacia la torre! De seguro quiere matar a Astrid.

—No te preocupes. ¡No se lo permitiré! Y supongo que esas plantas tampoco.

.

.

En el santuario de estatuas, las hadas, gnomos, trolls y los bebés dragones no hacían más que escuchar los sonidos de las explosiones y ataques en el exterior, al mismo tiempo que trataban de mantener las estatuas que quedaban en su sitio.

—¡Esta temblando mucho Lavander! —dijo Bo asustado.

—No temas, estaremos bien, estaremos bien...respondió esta tratando de ser positiva, —¡Sir Allard, ve allá afuera y dinos qué es lo que pasa!

El fantasma con una expresión ruda en sus ojos asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación atravesando el muro, recorriendo fugazmente los pasillos y los alrededores del santuario, viendo que muchos humanos corrían despavoridos, siendo seguidos por los dragones o viceversa, pero en todo caso que estaban muy cerca del área de las estatuas.

Habiendo visto suficiente, se encaminó para informar la situación, pero antes de que pudiera atravesar hacia el salón, escuchó unos pasos en el corredor, después unas sombras que se hicieron largas; entonces opacó su luminosidad para evitar se visto.

Cuando aquellas sombras se acercaron más, observó que se trataba de un hombrecillo barbón, acompañado de otros que portaban lanzas y espadas.

—Empecemos por aquí. —ordenó Johann. —Debemos extraer todas las reliquias que podamos encontrar antes de que Drago se adueñe de todo.

Viendo que aquel ambicioso hombre y secuaces pretendía entrar al santuario, hizo incrementar su luminosidad en tono rojo fuego.

Johann y los cazadores al ver la luz se alteraron por un momento, en especial los que acompañaban al criminal, que temblorosos temieron por su vida conforme el fantasma se iba haciendo más grande.

—¡Tontos! ¡No huyan! —regañó Johann cuando estos se echaron para atrás y corrieron. —Es sólo un estúpido fantasma del bosque. —reconoció entre balbuceos, pues entre los cuentos que se conocían por todos los lugares que había saqueado unos hablaban de estos.

El fantasma, al ver que este no le temía y que incluso lo atravesó como si no existiera hizo que incrementara su furia y su color rojo, más cuando este comenzó a golpear la puerta para entrar al santuario.

Pero como ni su color, ni su furia tenían un efecto contra él, se desesperó cuando el criminal logró su cometido y abrió la puerta.

Johann quedó maravillado con lo vio en el interior, al ver aquellas estatuas que bien podría venderlas a un coleccionista, y esos dragones bebés, con los que también podría negociar bien. Lo que pasó inadvertido por él, fueron las hadas, los trolls, y gnomos que se pusieron al frente de los pequeños y de las estatuas mismas para defenderlos.

—¡Quítense basuras! —ordenó despectivamente.

—¡Basura tu abuela! —salió Lavander de un costado, cargando a consigo a Diamantino que le echó un potente y poderoso pedo de brillantes en los ojos.

Johann quedó cegado al instante por los brillos y Bo aprovechó su ceguera para golpearle el pie con una piedra. El adolorido criminal dio unos brincos hacia atrás con un solo pie, algo que Copper aprovechó para hacerlo caer con su cabello.

Sir Allard aun en estado rojizo, vio aliviado que los de adentro habían podido defenderse bien, pero aquel criminal no se quedó quieto y en cuanto recobró la compostura se levantó más furioso que nunca; nuevamente trató de apartarlo con su color rojizo, pero Johann no hizo más que burlase de él.

—¡Tontos! ¿creen que esos significantes ataques me detendrán?

Sir Allard, enrojeció aún más y extendió su luminosidad como si de fuego se tratara hacia el impostor.

—¡Ya deja de hacer eso! —gruñó Johann envuelto en este sin sentir nada más que desesperación. —¿Qué te hace pensar que esta cosa me lastimara?

El fantasma se enrojeció tanto como pudo por la humillación y Johann siguió ignorándolo hasta que de repente lo sintió caliente.

—¿Qué?

Incrédulamente miró hacia los ojos del fantasma y por detrás de él una potente llamarada de fuego que se acercaba.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó el criminal cubriéndose inútilmente con las manos cuando el fuego lo alcanzó y lo chamusco vivo.

El fantasma no supo que había pasado, hasta que Hookfang envuelto en llamas lo atravesó para darle el golpe final al criminal, el cual quedó tendido sin vida en el suelo.

—¡Hookfang! —se alegró Lavander de verlo al mismo tiempo que Sir Allard le bajaba a su coraje. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Los humanos nos llevan ventaja. —advirtió este cansado. —Stormfly me pidió que viniera a apoyarlos. ¡Buen trabajo fantasma! —felicitó al pequeñín que de cierta forma se había decepcionado hasta que el dragón le agradeció.

—¿Ahora qué va a pasar? —preguntó Lavander preocupada.

—No sé, pero entren... yo cuidaré desde...

De repente un temblor sacudió el suelo, toda la habitación y en sí cada rincón del castillo, eran tan fuerte que los muros comenzaron a desquebrajarse y el suelo se desniveló de su posición.

—¡Las estatuas, hay que sostenerlas! —advirtió Bo para que las hadas y bebés dragones las sostuvieran.

Pero el temblor se hizo cada vez más fuerte, el piso donde reposaban comenzó a partir en dos; Lavander, Sir Allard y Hookfang vieron asustados que la ruptura que empezaba por debajo del dragón adulto y que se extendió hasta el centro de la habitación de las estatuas, y no sólo eso, las paredes y el techo comenzaron a agrietarse y este último amenazaba con caerse.

—¡Este lugar se va a caer! —advirtió Hookfang. —¡Apresúrense! ¡Tienen que salir todos!

—¡No! —replicó el hada. —¡Debemos sacar primero las estatuas!

En ese momento, un tremendo rugido de un animal en el exterior resonó por todos los pasillos y provocó una vibración que sacudió aun más al santuario y a todos los que estaban ahí.

—¡No hay tiempo! —riñó Hookfang, que asustado no sabía que ocurría mientras la habitación se desmoronaba cada vez más. —Lo siento Lavander... no se puede hacer nada. ¡Salgan todos!

—¡No! —trató de evitarlo el hada viendo como el suelo comenzaba a hundirse, haciendo que inevitablemente unas de las tantas estatuas no pudiesen permanecer estables y que cayeran pese a los esfuerzos de los demás.

—¡Lavander por favor! ¡Hiciste lo que pudiste! ¡Debemos dejarlos ir!

El hada con los puños endurecidos rechinó los dientes con frustración viendo con sus propios ojos lo que ya era inevitable, todas las estatuas estaban cayendo o desmoronándose, incluyendo los amigos de su amiga y pronto todos acabarían igual si no se decidía.

—¡Está bien! ¡Salgan todos! —ordenó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las criaturas, pese a que sentían lo mismo que Lavander, dejaron de tratar de salvar las estatuas y se retiraron rápidamente del lugar, corriendo hacia el área donde alguna vez la hada consoló a la bestia y le pidió ser la guardiana de sus estatuas.

Lavander, Bo, Sir Allard, Copper, Hookfang, Mala, Atali y el resto de las criaturas, vieron con ojos llorosos como aquel santuario que tanto se habían esmerado en cuidar se derrumbaba y se hundía en el vacío sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, y que con su caída mostró del otro lado al causante de tal anomalía.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —exclamaron todos al ver a una horrible bestia que gruñía desde la torre de la reina.

.

.

Minutos antes...

—Ese maldito está bien protegido —gruñó la nadder viendo como este comenzaba a ser protegido por sus secuaces, y muy apenas se le podía acercar debido a los constantes ataques y disparos que recibía.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Poppy.

—¡También llamaremos a refuerzos!

Stormfly gruñó haciendo la llamada de auxilio, los que respondieron a este fueron Hookfang, Barf/Belch y Meatlug que de inmediato volaron a su par.

—Debemos derrotar al líder, si lo hacemos los demás no sabrán qué hacer...

—¿Y crees que funcione? —replicó Hookfang. —Porque sus hombres también parecen hacer lo que se les viene en gana.

Stormfly notó aquel detalle, viendo como algunos humanos entraban y salían del castillo con cosas, aparentemente robando en plena batalla.

—Es cierto, Hookfang ya que lo notaste ve al santuario de las estatuas, busca que los bebés y demás estén a salvo. Nosotros seguiremos a ese hombre de armadura blanca.

El pesadilla asintió a la orden y cambió de rumbo, mientas tanto los dragones que quedaron seguían esquivando a los humanos que los perseguían y les disparaban.

Los cazadores que protegían a Drago, al notar que especialmente esos tres dragones los acechaban, detuvieron su paso para contratácalos. El grupo de la nadder al ver que se detenían lo hicieron también, y de inmediato atacaron con su fuego, los cazadores y Drago se protegieron con sus escudos l, soportando el infernal calor, que no les daba cavidad para poder atacar, hasta que de repente se escucharon unos múltiples disparos desde lo alto y el fuego de repente cesó.

Drago y los cazadores se descubrieron viendo que la nadder y sus dragones acompañantes habían quedado atrapados por cadenas, esto gracias a los francotiradores Krogan y Ryker que ya se encontraban en dos puntos altos del castillo.

El caballero de blanco rio con cinismo y se acercó con más seguridad a la revoltosa nadder que había quedado atrapada de alas, patas y hocico.

—¡Pero que belleza! ¡Qué grandeza! —admiró enloquecidamente sus trofeos.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —una singular voz se escuchó de entre la nadder que entre gruñidos más se revolcó cuando aquella que había hablado salió a luz.

—JA... otra cosa rara como tú. —señaló al asustado Arroyin.

—Soy un troll tonto, para ser más precisa: la princesa Poppy y te ordeno que ¡dejes a mis amigos en paz! ¡Libera a Stormfly y también a Arroyin!

—¡JAJAJA! ¿Y tú crees que le haré caso a una enana?

—¡Sí! O si no...

—¡¿O si no qué?!¡HA-HA-HA! —comenzó Drago a acecharla con unos espantosos gritos, que hicieron retroceder poco a poco a la atrevida princesa troll.

—¡Huye Poppy! —gruñó Stormfly entre colmillos peleando aun por zafarse de las cadenas.

—No, ¡no lo haré! ¡Tengo que salvarte y a Arroyin!

—¡Awww mi princesa! —lloró el troll conmovido. —Sabía que alguien podía perdonarme después de esta terrible traición.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Aw... sí, no lo sabías. —se burló Drago mostrándole la jaula. —Este tonto los traicionó, me trajo hasta aquí y me dio unos cuantos consejos de cómo mantenerlos quietecitos.

—El veneno. —susurró la princesa espantada. —Arroyin... ¡no puede ser! ¡dime que no es cierto!

—Ushhh princesa, Kiba me quitó mi tesoro ¡¿Qué más podía hacer?!—gritó este en su defensa.

—¡¿Nos traicionaste por un montón de basura?!

—Y por las escamas de la reina. —admitió este con tranquilidad, aunque rápidamente cubrió su boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Pero era demasiado tarde, ese comentario inoportuno había sido la gota que derramó el vaso de Poppy, quien enrojecida por la ira lanzó su cabello para ahorcarlo y apretarlo contra la jaula.

—¡TRAIDOR! ¡Eres un malvado! —apretó no encontrando palabras más insultantes para su antiguo amor platónico, mientras que Arroyin comenzaba a hacerse azul por el apretón.

—¡Ya déjense de tonterías!

Drago tomó el cabello de la troll, lo que ayudó al aliviado Arroyin a que se desenrollara de este.

—Escucha bien enana, ¡este lugar es mío y todo aquel que se opongo a mi mandato le espera una muerte segura! —apretó con fuerza su cabello y la alzó dolorosamente en lo alto, mientras pisaba la cabeza de la nadder. —¡YO SOY EL AMO DE DRAGONES! ¡EL REY DE VANAHEIM!

—¡NOOOO! —chillaron Stormfly, Poppy viendo con dolor que todos sus aliados estaban cayendo poco a poco.

El victorioso Drago se reía a carcajadas de lo que había logrado, cuando de repente un escabroso alarido se escuchó desde la torre de la reina.

Dragones y cazadores dejaron de pelear al escuchar tan horripilante alarido, que lo acompañó segundos después con un terrible temblor. La tierra de repente comenzó a vibrar por todo alrededor, formando varias grietas que se expandieron por doquier haciendo caer a muchos cazadores, mientras que los dragones se pusieron a salvo volando lo más lejos que pudieron del suelo.

Drago, quien muy apenas conservaba el equilibrio, observó incrédulamente a su alrededor: soldados caídos, la tierra haciéndose cada vez más inservible y por un sonido que escuchó a lo lejos, captó que también estaba afectando ríos y lagos. Después, fijó su furiosa mirada hacía aquella torre envuelta entre enredaderas y de donde se seguía emitiendo tal alarido, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que finalmente explotó levantando humo y polvo alrededor que cuando se disipó expuso al causante de aquel desastre.

Los dragones, cazadores y el mismo Drago quedaron boquiabiertos con la criatura que había emergido.

—La reina de Vanaheim. —reconoció el de armadura blanca.

.

.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de la costa.

—¡Ya llegamos! —Avisó el emocionado Hiccup viendo que quedaban poco para llegar a la isla.

Los demás compartieron su entusiasmo después del largo viaje, sin embargo, este rápidamente se aplacó por un espantoso alarido que resonó en el cielo y que incluso afecto el curso de la corriente del mar.

—Ay por el dios ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —exclamó Branch asustado.

Toothless lanzó su onda sónica para detectar el origen.

—¡Viene del castillo! —alertó preocupado.

—¿Qué? Toothless, hay que aumentar la velocidad! —pidió Hiccup sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

—Lo sé, amigo ¡Sosténganse bien!

Hiccup se aferró fuertemente de la montura y Branch y Pihc a él; una vez listos Toothless salió disparado como un rayo siendo seguido por los demás acompañantes que trataron de seguirle el paso; conforme se acercarban vieron la embarcación de Drago, donde sólo habían quedado unos cuantos soldados que custodiaban celosamente las celdas donde reposaban los cansados dragones.

—¡Eret! ¡Gobber! —llamó Hiccup. —¡Grump! ¡SkullCrusher!

—¡Sí jefe! —respondieron al unisonó.

—¡Encárguense de esos barcos! Mientras tanto los demás iremos al centro del castillo a detener lo que sea que esté pasando.

—Como tu ordenes muchacho. —se desvió Gobber con el dragón para ir al ataque.

—Cuenta con eso Hiccup. —siguió Eret al herrero mayor.

El de armadura negra agradeció internamente su apoyo, y una vez que sus amigos se desviaron y comenzaron su ataque al estilo vikingo, él se concentró en el centro de la isla donde aguardaba sus amigos y la persona que más quería.

— _No se preocupen, Astrid... amigos, ya vamos._

.

.

Drago apretó los dientes al ver la amenaza de la bestia, que bien era del mismo tamaño o un poco más grande que la dragona que pisaba, pero que de igual manera mataría para reclamar así lo que era suyo, por el supuesto derecho que se atribuía.

—¡Ryker, Krogan! ¡Dispárenle a ese monstruo!

Los francotiradores, desde dos puntos diferente y altos del castillo, se habían desequilibrado un poco por la salida de la bestia, pero enseguida se recuperaron y escucharon la orden de su jefe, ajustaron unas armas que tenían unas bolas de metal con cadenas, las cuales pretendían disparar a las patas de la bestia.

Al disparar, las bolas salieron ruidosamente dando volteretas hacia su objetivo, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran alcanzarla, la bestia las derribó de un zarpazo como si moscas fueran ante la atónita mirada de los cazadores expertos, que sintiendo una amenaza por parte de la criatura de inmediato se prepararon para cargar la segunda munición.

La ciega bestia, detectando por medio de su olfato y oído a sus atacantes dio un fuerte gruñido y saltó hasta donde uno de estos se encontraba: la posición de Ryker.

El calvo que cayó con la precipitada llegada de la bestia, tronó los dientes y se puso rápidamente de pie, tomando su arma, así como distancia para alejarse de la bestia, que tranquilamente y con un ligero gruñido lo comenzó a acechar lentamente.

—¡Muere horrible bestia! —disparó el cazador su segunda munición, la cual terminó igual que la primera.

El calvo sudó en frio, pero renuente a dejarse vencer sacó una daga que guardaba en la parte de atrás de su cinturón.

—¡Anda! ¡Acércate estúpida bestia! —retó atrevidamente.

La criatura que no había estado más que acechándolo, no respondió al desafío y sólo se lanzó contra él y antes de que Ryker pudiera blandir su daga, lo detuvo con un tremendo zarpazo para luego estrellarlo violentamente contra el suelo, rompiendo así su cráneo y todos los huesos del cuello.

El cazador murió de inmediato, pero la bestia no conforme lo arrojó hacia el recién formado boquete en la orilla del castillo que se unió con el rio donde los dragones solían pescar y que combinados habían formado una cascada con un nuevo rio naciente.

La criatura gruñó fuertemente al haberse desecho del primer enemigo y olfateó y enfocó sus oídos para detectar al siguiente.

Este mismo se delató, cuando otro disparó de una boleadora se escuchó.

Del otro extremo de la mira, Krogan festejó su buena puntería al ver que la boleadora se había enredado al cuello de la bestia, la cual poniéndose furiosa por el amarre se volvió hacia donde detectaba a su atacante.

Krogan, pensando que tenía las de ganas, apretó la cadena para someterla, pero la bestia ni se inmutó y con otro feroz gruñido saltó a donde se encontraba para combatirlo.

El moreno tembló con su cercanía y apretó más la cadena para retenerla, pero la bestia sólo siguió su camino hasta que lo contuvo contra la pared del muro del castillo.

—¡Bestia, no te saldrás con la tuya! —sacó su espada para atacarla.

La criatura defendiéndose se apresuró a morderlo, pero Krogan siendo rápido blandió su espada dándole en una estocada en el hocico, la bestia gruñó sintiendo dolor, pero aquel sufrimiento no hizo más que acrecentar su ira, y en respuesta golpeó violentamente al cazador el cual terminó estrellado contra la pared.

Atolondrado por el tremendo golpe que lo hizo perder su espada y casi la conciencia, Krogan muy apenas pudo levantarse, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la bestia ya lo acechaba de cerca exponiéndole todos sus horribles colmillos, más no atacaba, era como si quisiera que temiera antes de atacar, y lo estaba logrando, pues Krogan sólo sentía que le esperaba una muerte lenta en manos de esta.

—No, por favor, no me hagas nada y prometo que me iré, te lo prometo—rogó inútilmente una y otra vez.

Pero para la bestia no había piedad de ningún tipo y cuando lo terminó de fastidiar con sus falsos ruegos y promesas lo tomó de la cabeza con sus dientes y los sacudió hasta que lo desmembró y parte del cuerpo de este cayó al vacío.

.

.

En la superficie, Drago vio con horror como dos de sus mejores hombres habían sido asesinados en tan poco tiempo, mientras que los hombres que lo protegían también temieron que incluso retrocedieron.

—¡No se muevan inútiles! ¡Vayan por ese monstruo! —ordenó el de armadura blanca, viendo como la bestia comenzaba a saltar entre varios corredores altos castillo en busca de más enemigos, pasando por inadvertido el lugar donde estaban ellos, y yendo directamente hacia donde los cazadores sobrevivientes y dragones seguían teniendo su pelea.

Sintiéndose a salvo, pero a la vez ignorado, el furioso Drago azotó a Poppy contra el suelo y le arrebató a un soldado un arma que disparaba un grueso arpón de metal y que usualmente utilizaban para matar a las ballenas bebés.

—No permitiré que esa cosa acabe con mis trofeos, ¡Preparen a estos! —ordenó a sus soldados. — ¡Yo iré por esa maldita bestia! —refunfuñó caminando en dirección hacia una de las entradas del castillo.

Los hombres aun temerosos sólo asintieron sin saber qué más hacer con los dragones, mientras que Stormfly siguió revolcándose en el suelo tratando de zafarse, especialmente para poder socorrer a Poppy que después del azote quedó inconsciente; pero las cadenas las tenían bien sujeta lo que hizo desesperarse y lamentarse por no ser capaz de hacer algo más.

.

.

De otro extremo de la batalla, Kaiser seguía siendo acechado por los lobos de Kiba; ni los temblores ni los alaridos previos los habían detenido, y seguían aullando, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzar al lobo negro, que comenzaba a cansarse de la persecución.

La baja de velocidad hizo que los lobos pudieran rodearlos y finalmente lo acorralaron contra una pared del castillo. No teniendo más escapatoria, Kaiser se posicionó para enfrentarlos, fue en ese momento que los observó, aquellos lobos no pertenecían a su antigua manada, y también le daba la impresión de que no querían estar ahí.

—¡No tienen por qué hacer esto!

—¡Sí tenemos! —gruñó un lobo de un peculiar color café. —No tenemos opción...—susurró con lamentación, algo que de inmediato notó el negro.

—¡No, siempre hay opción! ¡No tienen que obedecer a Kiba!

—¡Él acabó con nuestro líder! —siguió gruñendo el café furioso. —Y lo mismo lo hará con el resto de nuestra familia si no le damos lo que quiere.

—¿Entonces los amenaza? ¡No lo obedezcan, él también mató a mi padre!

—¡NO!, nosotros, los lobos de las zonas costeras, no permitiremos que haga con nuestra familia lo que hizo con la tuya, aunque eso signifique que tengamos que servirle. ¡Nosotros protegeremos a nuestra familia!

Dando por terminada la charla ahí, el lobo café rápidamente se lanzó a Kaiser para morderlo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo otro alarido se escuchó la bestia dando un fuerte gruñido cayó en medio de su pequeña disputa.

Tanto Kaiser como los demás lobos retrocedieron asustados, preguntándose mentalmente qué era esa cosa que comenzó a olfatear su alrededor, como si tratara de detectar algo.

El olor a perro, para la bestia, aquel olor le trajo un amargo recuerdo de cómo alguna vez había sido atacada por aquella especie y puso su especial atención en el lobo café, que con la orejas y cuerpo agachados se entumió ante su presencia.

Lentamente, comenzó a acecharlo, el café se paralizó viendo sus enormes dientes los cuales ya podía imaginar cómo sería si lo atrapaba dado a que sus patas no querían reaccionar; sin embargo, un contrataque por la espalda de parte del lobo negro, lo volvió en sí.

—¡Huyan! —Gritó Kaiser tratando de morder a la bestia del cuello, pero esta revolcándose en la tierra con él encima lo hizo caer antes de lograr su cometido.

La bestia molesta tomó su distancia, así como el lobo negro, que con gruñidos la desafió a un duelo. La criatura dio alarido en respuesta y rápidamente se apresuró a matarlo, pero Kaiser siendo tan hábil como lo era, la esquivó y la mordió en la pata.

La bestia gruñó y golpeó de aquel lado, sin embargo, el lobo se movió más no lo suficiente y fue golpeado por un costado.

Le lobo café se sintió incompetente en esa situación, al igual que los demás lobos espectadores.

—¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Huyan! —gritó nuevamente Kaiser que muy apenas se recuperaba del tremendo golpe.

—¡Pero!

—¡Obedezcan! ¡Vuelvan a su hogar! —pidió el negro mientras esquivaba los ataques de la bestia.

Los lobos muy a su pesar huyeron tal como se les ordenó, sólo el lobo café no pudo retirarse temiendo por la vida de aquel que lo había salvado.

Mientras tanto, el agotado Kaiser jamás se había enfrentado a una bestia como esa, y no encontraba por donde atacar pues esta se movía con gran agilidad a pesar de ser ciega, y se lo dejó en claro cuando en un arrebato de ira, la bestia lo golpeó estrellándolo contra una columna que se derribó al instante, con aquel golpe el lobo negro queda casi fuera de combate.

El lobo café en ese momento intervino y a pesar de saber que no tendría oportunidad, corrió hacía donde estaba Kaiser y se puso frente a él para protegerlo.

—¿Por qué no huiste? —preguntó el adolorido Kaiser.

Pero este no respondió, y sólo se preparó para atacar a la bestia que sigilosa lo acechaba, cuando de repente una llamara por encima aplacó de sus intenciones.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —observaron ambos lobos a lo alto.

—¡Deja a nuestro Kaiser! —gritó Lavander y Copper que se encontraban encima de Hookfang, el causante del ataque, junto que Bo y Sir Allard.

Con más atacantes presentes la criatura gruñó furiosa y rápidamente comenzó a escalar el muro del castillo para alcanzar a quien la había golpeado.

—¡Ay! ¡¿Pero qué es esa cosa?! —gritó Hookfang espantado pues no esperaba esa clase de movimiento.

—No sé, pero debemos ir por Kaiser...—señaló el asustado Bo aferrado a una de las escamas del dragón.

La pesadilla tenía contemplado al herido lobo y a su otro acompañante, pero la ferocidad de la bestia le impedía cumplir con su objetivo.

—Sosténganse, fantasmita ayúdame a distraerla.

Sir Allard con la misma expresión de bravura, se encendió en aquel color rojo para distraerla, pero lo que ninguno de los que montaban al pesadilla consideró era que la bestia era ciega. Así que, pasando por inadvertido al fantasma, la bestia se lanzó directo hacia Hookfang en picada.

—¡Ay, no, no, no, no! ¡nos va a alcanzar! —se abrazaron Lavander, Bo y Copper asustados.

Mientras que Hookfang sintiendo que sería el último vuelo que haría, sintió un tremendo alivio cuando una sorpresiva plasma estalló contra su atacante, quien salió volando y estrellándose contra el muro.

—¡ES...ES... ES TOOTHLESS! —celebraron los más pequeños cuando el polvo de alrededor se disipó.

—¡Branch también! —observó Copper.

—Y Pihc. —Notó Bo.

—¡Hookfang! ¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? —preguntó Hiccup.

—Y el más esperado ¡Lindo herrero, volviste! —gritó Lavander emocionada. —Ah, y veo que trajiste amigos. —notó a los demás jinetes.

—Sí, así es. —sonrió este.

Sin embargo, la reunión de bienvenida se vio opacada nuevamente por el gruñido de aquella bestia extraña, que sumida entre una nube de polvo, lenta y tambaleante comenzó a reincorporarse poco a poco.

—¿Qué esa cosa? —preguntó Branch asustado.

—No lo sé, pero si atacó a Hookfang y a Kaiser no es amigo.

—Hiccup, te escuchamos, da la orden. —pidió Toothless al detectar como se movía la silueta de aquella cosa entre el polvo.

—¡Hookfang! llévate a Kaiser, guía a mis amigos al campo de batalla y traten de salvar a la mayor cantidad de dragones posibles.

—Llévate a Pihc también. —pidió Toothless.

—¡Pero papá!

—Ya, tranquilo... yo iré contigo. —dijo Branch para evitar peleas.

El pequeño dragón a sabiendas de que su presencia no haría más que estorbar asintió amargamente.

—Vayan a buscar a Astrid, Stormfly y Poppy... mientras nosotros. —gruñó Hiccup al ver que aquella cosa que aun envuelta en polvo se recuperaba cada vez más. —¡Váyanse rápido! —ordenó desenvainando la espada.

El pesadilla acató las órdenes y subió a Pihc y a Branch en su cabeza junto con los demás, mientras que Kaiser, un poco más recuperado lo siguió en la superficie acompañado de aquel lobo café.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup y Toothless esperaron a que aquella cosa se levantara para poder nuevamente contratacarla, pero cuando el polvo alrededor de la bestia se disipó, el caballero negro dio un grito ahogado al reconocerla.

—¿Qué? Hiccup ¿qué pasa?

—Esa cosa, es el monstruo que el agua del lago le mostró a Drago.

—¿Qué? ¡no entiendo!

Tampoco Hiccup entendía, pues era obvio que ese monstruo definitivamente no era su reina.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso la predicción de Liris era que aquella cosa le arrebataría el puesto a su amada?

Lamentablemente no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar , pues la criatura comenzó a acecharlos dándole leves y al parecer muy furiosos gruñidos; Toothless no le dio la oportunidad para que los acechara y sobrevoló a lo largo del muro y más allá de este antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos, pero la criatura no se quedó en paz y rápidamente lo siguió trepando por toda la pared, hasta que llegó a la azotea y desesperadamente dio grandes saltos para alcanzarlo.

—Es muy veloz, Pero creo que si contratacamos cara a cara con una de tus plasmas podemos vencerlo. —ideó Hiccup.

—Como tú digas amigo. —se preparó Toothless para el ataque, volviéndose abruptamente hacia aquella cosa que gruñía furiosa desde la azotea.

—¿Estás listo?

—Sí, andando...

El furia nocturna comenzó a descender velozmente en picada.

Aferrado a la silla de montar, Hiccup esperaba el momento adecuado para ordenar el disparo, viendo y analizando con detenimiento a esa criatura furiosa, cuando de repente un brillo en su cuerno central llamó su atención, extrañado de aquel reflejo enfocó su vista, sin embargo, no fue hasta que faltaba poco para ordenar el ataque que lo reconoció.

—No puede ser...

Perdió el aliento en ese momento, todo se silenció a su alrededor y sólo fue capaz de escuchar el sonido de su pausado y adolorido corazón, que con insistencia le decía algo que su mente aun no quería creer.

Pero la prueba estaba ahí: la corona de Astrid era lo que rodeaba el cuerno de la bestia.

Ver ese ornamento, hizo caer en cuenta a Hiccup de lo que le había mostrado el agua del lago en Berk, ahora lo comprendía todo, pero aquella revelación le arrebató el aliento y el sentido de lo que ahora debía hacer, cómo debía actuar, mientras que Toothless, con su plasma aguardando en su garganta, esperaba impaciente la orden, pues estaban a muy pocos metros de alcanzar a aquel monstruo.

—¡DETENTE! —lo jaloneó inesperadamente este, haciendo que su poderoso ataque saliera disparado a la nada.

—Pero... pero... ¡¿Qué acaso estás loco Hiccup?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Ya la teníamos!

—¡No! ¡no la ataques! —pidió este aturdido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se extrañó Toothless por el tono preocupante de su voz.

—Porque... porque... —balbuceó Hiccup con un nudo en la garganta. —Esa...esa. Criatura... ¡Es Astrid!

—¡¿Qué?! —se giró el dragón incrédulamente hacia la bestia que gruñía desesperadamente por alcanzarlo. —¡No! ¡no es cierto! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—S-su cuerno... —señaló el caballero sintiendo un inmenso dolor en su pecho. —Tiene la corona que le di... —derramó unas lágrimas. —Es ella Toothless, es ella... es Astrid...

El dragón siguió sobrevolando sin poder creer que la maldición hubiera culminado, mientras que Hiccup se echó a llorar, reprochándose el no haber llegado a tiempo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Sin comentarios :D, espero sólo que el próximo ya sea el final del que debió ser un capítulo completo XD.**

 **Agradecimientos a reviews: Aglae, Astrid fangirl, Vivi, Aki Electric, Kuronojinsei, Daglass, también a los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos de fanfi y wattpad.**

 **Saludos.**

 **18 de enero de 2019**


	36. El destino de la bestia Pt3

**Y se supone que sólo sería un capítulo, pero esta es la parte final del que debió ser el penúltimo capítulo.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 35**

 **.**

 **El destino de la bestia Pt 3**

 **.**

 **El fin de la maldición.**

.

.

 _Día siguiente al Snoggletog._

 _El día había amanecido nevado, dragones y demás criaturas se movían de sus usuales lugares de descanso hacia a una habitación especial dentro del castillo que utilizaban para la temporada; Hiccup apreció todo el movimiento desde la ventana de su habitación, por la fiesta se había dormido tarde y por ende despertado casi a medio día, sin embargo, con su característica energía rápidamente se preparó para ofrecer la ayuda que se necesitara._

 _Saliendo de la habitación, bajó presurosamente las escaleras pasando después de lado por un pasillo que conducía a un atajo a la torre más alta, y del cual percibió una suave melodía._

 _¿Qué era eso?_

 _Se asomó por el pasillo enfocando su oído en aquel tarareo; ingenuamente pensó que era uno de los trolls, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, aquella melodía era muy suave para aquellos pequeños cuyas canciones eran más bien alocadas._

 _Curioso por saber quién tarareaba, caminó lentamente por el pasillo y al llegar al final se asomó cuidadosamente, cuando…_

— _¡Ay, Hiccup! —se espantó Astrid azulándose._

 _El herrero casi sufre un paro cardiaco también por el susto._

— _¡Ah, lo siento Astrid! No sabía que estabas aquí y… me pareció escuchar un canto. ¿Acaso eras tú?_

— _¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No!… para nada. —respondió esta avergonzada._

— _Ouh… entonces ¿qué habrá sido?_

— _Eh… Este castillo es muy viejo, probablemente sólo fue el viento. —comentó ella nerviosa._

— _Probablemente. —sonrió. —¿Y… cómo dormiste? ¿Madrugaste?_

 _Astrid asintió, y tímidamente se echó parte del flequillo hacia atrás de su puntiaguda oreja. Ese movimiento atrajo la atención de Hiccup especialmente por lo que vio que ella llevaba puesto._

— _¡Hey! ¿Te la pusiste? —señaló la corona, casi pasa por desapercibido ese detalle pues no era muy bueno notando accesorios._

— _Oh… ¡sí! Claro que sí. —la tocó Astrid apenada. —Es realmente bonita, me gustó mucho, te lo agradezco otra vez… siempre me la pondré._

— _No es para tanto. —se sonrojó Hiccup, pensando que probablemente era un comentario exagerado, pero extrañamente le gustaba que fuera así, aunque no entendía por qué._

Ahora sí lo sabía…

.

.

—Hiccup… ¡Hiccup! Levántate amigo, te necesito.

El lloroso caballero se reincorporó afligido, ver a la persona que amaba convertida en un monstruo le causó un fuerte shock emocional, pues la criatura que ahora saltaba y gruñía como un animal salvaje no era para nada la amable chica que había conocido.

—Sé que es difícil. —apretó Toothless los dientes. —Pero tenemos que pensar en algo.

—¿No es demasiado tarde? —preguntó desesperanzado.

Toothless aun sobrevolando por encima de la criatura que solía ser su guardiana lo analizó nuevamente.

—" _Tu corazón está cegado por el odio y la tristeza, te comportas como una bestia, y dado a que eso parece, en eso te convertirás, sabrás lo que es vivir con miedo, desahuciada, lo que se siente ser un animal."_ —recordó las palabras del dios con tristeza.

—Le quitó su sentido de pensar por sí misma y con eso la capacidad sentir apego o empatía por alguien más. —observó Hiccup sintiendo ira por dentro. —Incluso su capacidad para ver. ¡Que estupidez! ¿No le bastó con haberla dejado como lo hizo?

El dragón asintió concordando con él.

—Pero… se supone que: " _vivirás como bestia hasta que aprendas el verdadero significado del sacrificio y del amor, y este te sea reciproco"._ Tal vez si…Hiccup, ¿Quién es ese? —se interrumpió el dragón al observar algo.

El caballero enfocó su vista hacia donde su amigo señalaba, una ventana a unos cuantos metros de donde la criatura seguía saltando para alcanzarlos. Estando lejos, no alcanzaba a ver bien pero el reflejo del arma con el que apuntaba a la bestia y una singular armadura blanca le dio las pistas para saber de quién se trataba.

—¡Es Drago! ¡Quiere matar a Astrid! ¡Toothless!

—Lo sé. —gruñó este lanzado una de sus plasmas al mismo tiempo que se escuchó el disparo del arma de Drago.

Un ataque cruzado. La gruñona bestia en medio del ataque y distraída por el ruido desde ambos ángulos no supo de qué lado moverse, e instintivamente escogió el lado contrario a donde escuchó el sonido de la plasma; decisión acertada ya que la salvó del arpón y de una muerte segura, pero no del todo ya que el arpón aun así la alcanzó y perforó su hombro, provocándole un severo daño y fuerte dolor

—¡Astrid! —gritó Hiccup al verla herida

.

—¡Maldición! —refunfuñó el furioso Drago por el otro extremo.

.

—Maldita sea. —gruñó Toothless. —Perdóname Hiccup.

El caballero apretó los puños.

—No fue tu culpa amigo, pero si queremos salvar a Astrid, primero debemos deshacernos de Drago.

—Como tú digas.

El furia nocturna voló por encima de la bestia que, adolorida trataba de quitarse el arpón del hombro, Hiccup hizo lo posible para no verla pues dolía de tan solo ver, pero le fue inevitable y fue empático con su dolor que al mismo tiempo se convirtió en una incontrolable ira.

.

.

Al ver que el dragón y el jinete se aproximaban, Drago se apresuró a internarse hacía el interior que no era más que una habitación vacía que tenía otra ventana del otro extremo y que conducía a un balcón largo y ancho que era adornada por tenebrosas estatuas de gárgolas.

Había dado con un punto clave para matar a la bestia; viendo que era ciega y que se guiaba más que nada por el oído formuló el plan para deshacerse de ella de la manera más silenciosa, pero lo que no se esperó fue que el legitimo jefe de Berk junto con un dragón llegaran para arruinar sus planes.

Y pensando justamente en ellos, la ventana por donde había disparado se hizo añicos con la entrada del furioso dragón y su jinete. Drago dio un grito ahogado ante la amenaza y se apresuró para salir del otro lado de la ventana.

Toothless y Hiccup lo siguieron teniendo seguro que lo podrían acorralar, sin embargo, al salir por la otra ventana, fueron embestidos por algo que los hizo caer y separarse.

—¡¿Quién fue?! —se levantó el atolondrado Hiccup.

—Tenías que ser tú…—gruñó el furioso Toothless al ver que se trataba de Kiba, quien para la fortuna de Drago había llegado para hacerle segundas.

—Malditos cobardes.

—¿Qué jefe de Berk? ¿Dos contra uno no se te hacía injusto? —preguntó Drago sonriente.

El de armadura negra no respondió y desenvainó la espada que solía ser de Viggo. La intención estaba más que clara y tanto Toothless como él se pusieron en posición frente a sus respectivos contrincantes, teniendo sólo a Arroyin de intermedio pues seguía cautivo en su jaula.

Blanco y negro se enfrentarían a un duelo a muerte, donde la recompensa a reclamar eran los dragones, Vanaheim y la vida de la reina.

.

.

Valka junto con Brinca Nubes, comandaron al grupo de jinetes sobre distintos puntos del atacado castillo; juntos, lograron ahuyentar a los pocos cazadores que quedaban, ya que muchos habían caído al vacío por el terremoto y otros habían huido al ver a la poderosa bestia, sólo eran pocos los necios que se encontraban haciendo maldades y hurtando lo ajeno.

—No veo a mi mamá por ningún lado. —observaba Pihc alrededor, expectante cada vez que las amigas y mamá de Hiccup liberaban a dragones cautivos.

—Tampoco a Poppy. —comentó Branch preocupado.

Hookfang ya había puesto a salvo a varios trolls que había caído junto con los dragones cautivos.

—La última vez que la vi iba en dirección a la torre de la reina. Tal vez están ahí.

—¿Están todos a salvo aquí? —llegó la agotada Valka junto con las chicas después de haber liberado a más dragones.

Los que tripulaban al pesadilla asintieron.

—Entonces continuemos.

—Valka, señora mamá de Hiccup. Por favor, ayúdenos a buscar a mi mamá. —pidió Pihc angustiado.

—Uh… claro pequeño… ¿Por dónde? —no se resistió Valka a una petición tan inocente y noble.

—Por aquí ¡vamos! —guio Hookfang al grupo.

Valka ordenó también a sus chicas y dragones a seguirlos, mientras que Liris veía todo a su alrededor con angustia, preocupada especialmente por su herrero.

.

.

En las cercanía de la torre destruida, Stormfly seguía removiéndose en su lugar mientras que los cazadores trataban de jalarla hacia una de las jaulas, con una cadena que arrojaron a distancia, lograron amarrarla del cuello y así la estiraron unos centímetros de donde inicialmente estaba, pero el que no se quedara quieta les dificultaba las cosas, lo mismo pasando con Barf /Belch que se negaban a dejarse llevar y Meatlug que sencillamente no podía moverla porque estaba más pesada que una roca mientras que Poppy seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

—Debemos calmarla. —dijo uno de ellos agotado.

—Pero ¿cómo? —preguntó otro.

—Oh, sí… ¡Las flechas!

Uno de los cazadores corrió hacía donde estaba lo poco quedaba de su armamento y que estaban reservando por si la bestia los atacaba. Al sacar una de estas, el hombre se las mostró a su grupo con una sonrisita y juguetonamente se acercó la agitada nadder.

Stormfly se estremeció al ver lo que ese hombre pretendía hacerle y más se removió cuando vio que ese hombre pasaría por donde estaba Poppy y que siendo tan ignorada de seguro pisaría, pero sus esfuerzos por zafarse eran inútiles y quedó más inhabilitada cuando otro hombre que sujetaba la cadena a su cuello la apretó con más fuerza.

—Con esto nena, dejarás de fastidiar. — amenazó el cazador sacando el arco y acercándose más al punto donde pisaría a Poppy.

—No. —chilló entre dientes al ver que todo se acabaría para ella y su amiga.

—¡MAMÁ!

Luego ese grito y un pequeño disparo que quemó la mano de su atacante. Stormfly observó como el cazador se quejaba y agitaba la mano para aminorar el dolor de la quemadura, y de repente una mujer que salió de lo alto con una lanza terminó con la vida de este, mientras que, por detrás de ella, sólo percibió un quejido de parte del que apretaba la cuerda, así como gritos del resto de cazadores que los estaban amenazando.

—¡Poppy! —luego vio a Branch que saliendo también de sabrán los dioses donde se acercaba a socorrer a su amiga, mientras que ella…

—¡Mamá! —apareció Pihc frente a sus ojos.

En ese momento gruñó sintiendo una felicidad infinita al ver de nuevo a su pequeño hijo, y se removió con la añoranza de poder restregar su cabeza con la de él, pero aún estaba atada.

—¡Señora Valka mamá de Hiccup! —llamó Pihc a la que se deshacía del último miedoso cazador.

" _Mamá de Hiccup"_. —pensó la nadder. ¿Entonces Toothless había logrado dar con él?

—Descuida pequeño, yo ayudo. —se escuchó otra sutil voz.

Era de una chica de cabello castaño con un vestido blanco que a los ojos de la nadder se le hizo muy hermosa.

—¿Supongo es tu mamá? —preguntó Liris entre pujidos tratando de liberarla de la cadena de su hocico.

Vio que su hijo le respondía que sí entre saltos, pero esa chica no parecía comprender su idioma tal como Hiccup y Astrid lo hacían.

—A ver Liris, hazte a un lado eres muy débil.

De repente otra chica con un cabello dorado como el de su amiga Astrid apareció y apartó con una singular rudeza a la castaña, y con más sutileza y también distintiva fuerza logró quitarle las cadenas del hocico, al mismo tiempo que sentía sus patas liberadas, entonces observó que otra chica de cabello negro también ayudaba, esta tenía unos ojos verdes como los de Hiccup. Finalmente, llegó la mujer que Pihc mencionó era la mamá de Hiccup y coordinando al resto de las chicas le liberaron el resto de cuerpo y alas.

—¡Mamá! —celebró Pihc una vez quedó liberada.

—Pihc, estás aquí. —restregó la nadder su cabeza con la de su pequeño, luego se volvió al cuarteto de mujeres. —Muchas gracias. —dijo a sabiendas de que no podrían entenderla.

—No fue nada. —respondió Valka para su sorpresa.

—¡Ella nos puede entender mamá, así como Hiccup! —contó Pihc emocionado.

La nadder no esperaba eso, pero dejando por un momento eso de lado, observó por detrás de ella, viendo con alivio que Meatlug y Barf /Belch también habían sido liberados por Hookfang y demás dragones; sin embargo…

—¡Poppy! —se escuchó el grito de Branch.

La nadder se abrió el paso entre las mujeres, viendo que Poppy aun no despertaba pese a los esfuerzos de Branch. Lavander, Bo, Copper y Sir Allard lo acompañaban, todos preocupados por la princesa troll.

—Poppy…—seguía insistiendo el amargado mientras la movía con sutileza.

—Ay no puede ser, no puede ser…—chilló Lavander.

Stormfly también estaba angustiada, pues si perdía a Poppy sería la segunda amiga que habría perdido en ese día.

—¡NOOOO! —de repente Cooper gritó con lagrimas en los ojos. —¡Lo estás haciendo mal hermano!

Y de empujón retiró Branch de la rosada para tomar su lugar.

—Oye, con sutileza. —reclamó el amargado. —No estamos jugando.

—Es que, para despertarla, debes hacerlo así…

El troll de cuatro patas comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la desmayada princesa.

—¡Infiel! —acusó Bo al ver lo que pretendía hacer este y justo frente a la nariz de Lavander.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo el singular Cooper fue darle una cachetada a la princesa con una de sus rastas e increíblemente Poppy se levantó de golpe ante la atónita mirada de Branch.

—Siempre funciona. —suspiró el aliviado Cooper.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó esta confundida.

—Poppy, ¿estás bien? —se acercó Branch para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Eh sí… ¡Branch, volviste! —rápidamente lo abrazó y también notó que había compañía de más. —¿Quiénes son ellas? —preguntó separándose de él.

—Ah… ella es la mamá de Hiccup. —señaló el troll a la mayor de las mujeres.

—Oh ¡La suegra de Astrid! —exclamó sintiendo nerviosismo. —¿Y las otras? —preguntó con un leve tono celoso.

—Eh… amigas del herrero, créeme no quieres preguntar mucho de eso, en especial de una de ellas. —advirtió Branch entre dientes viendo de reojo a la apenada Liris.

—Hiccup me dijo que ayudáramos también a su amiga, a… Astrid. —interrumpió Valka su conversación. —¿Nos pueden decir dónde está?

En ese momento, tanto Poppy como Stormfly dieron un grito ahogado y se volvieron hacia la torre.

—¿Qué pasó ahí? —preguntó el amargado apenas notando la torre destruida.

—Lo que temíamos Branch, la maldición culminó… Astrid se convirtió en un monstruo.

—¿Esa criatura? —balbucearon Hookfang y Kaiser recordando la pelea previa que había tenido contra esta.

Stormfly ni Poppy respondieron sólo bajaron sus cabezas con tristeza.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué maldición hablan? —preguntó Valka sin comprender.

En ese momento, unos gruñidos a lo lejos se escucharon, y la tierra empezó a temblar levemente, pero con la suficiente fuerza para provocar más grietas en la tierra.

—La batalla no se ha terminado. —gruñó Stormfly. —Tengo que ir a ayudar a Astrid.

—Yo también. —se apuntó Poppy.

—Poppy, ¿estás loca? Apenas te recuperaste. —la detuvo Branch.

—Pero tenemos que… no podemos dejar que termine así, ¡no es justo!

El troll suspiró refunfuñón.

—Está bien, pero yo voy contigo.

—Yo también voy. —se apuntó Kaiser adolorido. —Algo me dice que Kiba también sigue por ahí.

—Pero estás lastimado. —le recordó el lobo café.

—Cierto, no te arriesgues por nada. —regañó Bo. —Es mejor reunirnos con los demás, ver si están bien.

El lobo gruñó sintiendo impotencia, pero asintió rendido.

—¿Mamá, yo puedo ir contigo? —preguntó Pihc.

—No, mejor ayuda a Hookfang y a la señora mamá de Hiccup a ayudar a los demás.

El dragón asintió contento de poder al menos hacer algo.

—Bueno, creo que ya está decidido. —dijo Valka viendo hacia lo alto del castillo, luego hacia la tierra y grietas que afectaban a los animalillos más pequeños y que por supuesto tenían que salvar. —Equipo dragón, ¡adelante!

Con un grito, dragones y jinetes se prepararon para auxiliar a quién lo necesitara mientras que Stormfly junto con Branch y Poppy se dirigían a los puntos altos del castillo.

.

.

La pelea de los caballeros, dragón y lobo había empezado con violentos espadazos, mordeduras y ataques de plasma. Ambos bandos dando todo de si mismo para terminar rápidamente con su enemigo, pues la bestia del otro extremo, que aun no podía deshacerse del arpón de su reciente herida, pronto podría alcanzarlos.

En tanto en la pelea del furia nocturna y el lobo, era más la ventaja del dragón sobre el canino, quien teniendo la desventaja de volar trataba de sobrellevar las embestidas del furia, pero su ventaja era la velocidad y agilidad, y así como la bestia podía dar grandes saltos.

El objetivo de Kiba era la cola del dragón, a la cual pretendía arrebatarle la prótesis, pero Toothless consciente de lo que intentaría procuraba evadir su cercanía, sin embargo, pronto llegó al limite de sus plasmas que muy apenas habían tocado al veloz lobo y se vio en la necesidad de hacer un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup y Drago cruzaban sus espadas a cada momento, el segundo teniendo una obvia ventaja de altura y supuesta fuerza, aprovechaba esto para hacerle frente al de armadura negra, pero si algo tenía Hiccup de ventaja era su capacidad para pensar rápidamente y por cada golpe que Drago le daba, él se lo devolvía con la misma fuerza, mientras que Arroyin sólo rezaba por su vida.

—Vaya, no pensé que un herrero flacucho tuviera tanta fuerza. —se mofó Drago cruzando espadas con su contrincante.

—He entrenado, no soy el mismo de antes. —gruñó Hiccup separándose del cruce.

—¡JA! ¿Entrenar? ¿Con quién? ¿Con tu preciado monstruo?

El de armadura negra tronó los dientes por sus burlas y a la vez nostálgico por su adolorida reina que seguía quejándose del dolor del otro extremo.

—Oh, ¿no me digas que es tu novia? ¿Esa cosa fea? ¡Qué espantosos gustos!

—¡Cierra la boca! —blandió este velozmente su espada de tal manera que se la arrebató a Drago.

Este sorprendido se hizo hacia atrás, pero Hiccup le dio un empujón a sabiendas de que la espada de Viggo no podría atravesar su armadura, pero lo seguiría empujando hasta que este cayera del balcón, donde lo esperaba una caída a un naciente rio rápido.

Drago viéndose casi en la orilla de la desprotegida estructura, se rehusó a dejarse vencer y de tal forma; divisó su espada a lo lejos, al inútil lobo que parecía más bien que jugaba al gato y al ratón con el dragón y finalmente escuchó los alaridos dolorosos de la bestia, y pensó:

¿Y si la utiliza a su favor?

—Este es tu fin Drago. —sentenció Hiccup dispuesto a empujarlo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro jefe. —rio este cínicamente y enseguida comenzó a gritar desquiciadamente.

Un grito como el que había usado para ahuyentar a la princesa troll y que servía para intimidar a cualquier criatura, pero para una bestia necia, esos gritos era un llamado a un reto.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —preguntó Hiccup sin saber que pretendía, hasta que escuchó que Astrid respondió a su desafío. —No puede ser…—dio un grito ahogado.

Toothless y Kiba dejaron de pelear al momento que escucharon a la bestia responder al llamado de Drago, que aun gritando clamaba por que se apareciera.

—¡Cierra la boca! —corrió Hiccup con la espada apuntando hacia su abdomen, esperando poder atravesarlo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo alguien más llegó a su pequeño campo de batalla.

La criatura, había saltado por encima de la habitación que los separaba, quedando en medio y separando a Drago y Hiccup de Toothless y Kiba.

.

—Maldito, ¿qué pretende? —gruñó Toothless al ver que la bestia no se decidía a qué lado atacar.

Mientras que Kiba refunfuñó, le había parecido estúpido lo que había hecho su aliado, que no consideró tan fuerte como pensaba.

.

.

Del otro lado, Drago sonreía maliciosamente y la expresión preocupada que Hiccup mostró cuando esta llegó, extrañamente le dio la razón de que este le tenía afecto a esa cosa tan fea.

—Esta es la verdadera pelea final. —empujó Drago a Hiccup quien distraído por ver la recién llegada bajó la guardia.

El de armadura blanca se apresuró a tomar la espada y con el mismo grito retador la llamó a enfrentarlo.

La bestia detectando nuevamente el sonido se volvió hacia el lado de Drago que después guardó silencio, pausando también hasta la respiración para no ser detectado. La bestia entonces uso su sentido del olfato, sin embargo, había demasiados olores, incluyendo el apesto olor a perro, pero no en dirección hacia donde la habían retado.

Así que dando cortos pasos caminó buscando al retador, Drago ya en posición para darle un certero golpe, sonrió maliciosamente.

—¡No te acerques Astrid! —advirtió Hiccup, sin embargo, fue un grave error ya que la bestia reaccionó creyendo que él era el retador.

Rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba, y Drago no blandió la espada pues era lo que había planeado, y regocijó al ver que Hiccup era el que estaba a punto de caer del balcón.

—¡Hiccup! —gritó Toothless al verlo en peligro, pero Kiba se lanzó contra él para detenerlo.

—No te dejaré ir. —gruñó el lobo reteniéndolo y teniendo su cola al alcance de sus dientes.

—Ya me tienes harto ¡estúpido! —bramó este sacudiéndose para quitárselo de encima.

Extendió sus alas, logrando con eso apartarlo antes de que pudiera morderlo, y teniendo su hocico tan cerca de su cola, aprovechó para abofetearlo con esta, el lobo salió disparado por el golpe hacia la ventanilla de la habitación anexa y ya no salió, Toothless poca importancia le dio y se apresuró a ayudar a su amigo, que trataba de sobrellevar a la bestia y al mismo Drago.

.

.

—¡Astrid, soy yo Hiccup! —trataba de hacerla razonar, mientras que esta trataba de morderlo.

Hábilmente pasó por debajo de ella para alejarse de la orilla, pero del otro lado esperaba Drago que pretendía atacar por la espalda, pero lo que ambos no esperaron es que la bestia ya los tenía detectados, a uno por el sonido y el otro por el asqueroso olor a muerte que se cargaba, y los golpeó con su gruesa cola antes de que pudieran atacarla.

Hiccup y Drago terminaron estrellándose contra la pared de la habitación, quedando a merced de la enloquecida bestia que se preparó para aniquilarlos, sin embargo, unas espinas de nadder le impidieron el paso al mismo tiempo que Toothless se acercó velozmente para recuperar a Hiccup y alejarlo del peligro, dejando al cazador a su suerte.

—Toothless, Hiccup… ¿están bien? —preguntó la nadder.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo Stormfly. —respondió el furia, mientras que Hiccup, aun adolorido, se movía para quedar en su lomo.

—Amigos, debemos ayudar. —dijo sobándose la cabeza, donde un poco de sangre empezó a emanar.

—¿A BestiAstrid o a este tipo? —se preguntó Toothless al ver que esta ya lo acechaba llevándolo a la orilla del balcón mientras que el otro agresivamente se trataba de defender.

—Por supuesto que a Astrid. —sintió Hiccup impotencia por no poder acercarse a ella y dejarla con ese loco.

—Pero ¿cómo? —preguntó Poppy preocupada.

—¿No funcionó lo de decirle que la amabas? —cuestionó también Branch.

—Aun no lo hago. —se quejó Hiccup. —Ni siquiera me reconoció.

Y de repente, un alarido de parte de la bestia nuevamente le partió el corazón, Drago había logrado darle con su espada en una de las patas, lo que le provocó nuevamente dolor.

—Y lo siento. —gruñó. —No puedo quedarme aquí, mientas veo como la mata ese desgraciado.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Hiccup se lanzó de Toothless, a pesar de las advertencias de este y extendiendo las alas de su traje se apresuró a atacar a Drago.

.

.

Drago rio cuando la bestia quedó nuevamente herida gracias a sus habilidades, mientras que Arroyin lloraba y suplicaba porque lo dejara libre.

—¡Como fastidias! —tomó la jaula y se la arrojó a la bestia.

Esta percibiendo los chillidos de troll, sólo golpeó la jaula por un extremo, haciendo que esta quedara de lado contrario a donde estaba Drago, para fortuna y alivio de Arroyin. Mientras tanto el cazador, nuevamente acorralado, preparó su espada para concentrarse en un golpe certero que inhabilitara a la bestia; sin embargo…

—¡DRAGO! —se escuchó de repente a su costado, y antes de que la bestia pudiera contratacarlo otro se le adelantó dándole una fuerte embestida en las costillas.

Hiccup había intervenido de tal manera, que el golpe que le propició a su enemigo lo hizo retroceder lo suficiente para que el atónito Drago cayera del balcón. Sin embargo, el arrebatado impulso del caballero negro, también le había costado un aterrizaje forzoso y doloroso.

—¡Hiccup! —gritaron Toothless y los demás, al ver que tenía dificultades para ponerse en pie, mientras que la bestia nuevamente comenzaba con el acecho hacia este.

Viendo que no lograría recuperarse y que tampoco dejaría a Astrid por nada, hizo a Toothless ponerse de señuelo en lo que su amigo se recuperaba del golpe.

Haciendo que lo siguiera, Toothless sobrevoló por encima de ella, llamándola a que intentara atraparlo, la bestia en respuesta gruñó furiosa y comenzó a perseguirlo y en su correteo golpeó con la cola la jaula del asustado Arroyin, la cuál cayó hacia un costado del balcón.

.

.

—¡Arroyin! —exclamó Poppy al verlo caer.

—Ay, no me digas que quieres ir por él— se quejó Branch.

Su respuesta fue respondida cuando la nadder voló al fondo para recuperar la jaula.

—Ay, mi bondadosa princesa. —agradeció este con ojos brillosos. —Libéreme de esta jaula y prometo nunca, nunca, nunca hacerle daño a alguien más y nunca traicionarlos.

—Cierra la boca Arroyin. —ordenó la princesa sin creer ninguna de sus palabras.

—Pero…—sonrió este nerviosamente. —Somos trolls y los trolls siempre perdonan…

—¡Ay, que cierres la boca! —se apresuró el furioso Branch a ahorcarlo.

—¡No, Branch! —detuvo Poppy.

—¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?!

—Porque nosotros no seremos los que lo juzgaremos. —señaló la sonriente princesa al liberado Roba huesos y demás escaldarones que acompañados por Eret y Gobber, se aproximaban a donde estaban, todo con una expresión muy furiosa.

—Ay, no. —tembló el troll, mas al ver la mirada de odio que percibió de Huesitos.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup trataba de recuperar el movimiento de su cuerpo, la caída y aparte el golpe que Astrid le había dado lo habían dejado muy atolondrado, sin embargo, vio que la situación estaba controlada un poco por Toothless, que jugaba a provocarla, una pésima idea cuando lo que quería era calmarla.

Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Gruñó para sus adentros. No tenía la menor idea, pero tenía que intentarlo, así que se levantó adolorido, viendo con tristeza a su desenfrenada reina.

—Toothless, basta…—pidió tranquilamente llamando la atención del dragón y la bestia.

Esta sintiéndose provocada, se olvidó del dragón y se volvió al que había hablado. Hiccup respiró profundo al ver que había obtenido su atención y que lentamente comenzaba a acecharlo. En lo alto Toothless viendo las intenciones de la bestia, trató de impedir que se acercara a él, pero con un movimiento de cabeza, Hiccup le dio a entender que no quería que interviniera.

La bestia dando pequeños e intimidantes pasos, se acercó a aquel que detectaba con una respiración pausada que no hacían más que enfurecerla sin ningún motivo, sin embargo, cuando se iba a lanzar contra él para aniquilarlo…

— _Por bravo mar navegaré…ahogarme… yo no… temo._

—¿qué está haciendo? —susurró Toothless al ver que sorprendentemente la bestia se había detenido.

Ni Hiccup había esperado ese resultado, de la nada se le ocurrió cantar esa canción que su padre le había dedicado alguna vez a su madre; y que en ese momento cantaba ya que su corazón lo único que quería hacer era responderle a Astrid de la misma manera, tal como ella había planeado con esa canción que al final Pihc le cantó.

— _Astrid… y sortearé la tempestad, si eres… para mi…_

Lentamente se comenzó a acercar cuidadosamente hacia la estática bestia, mientras que por detrás de donde estaba la bestia, al final del otro extremo del balcón, los demás jinetes y dragones se aproximaban con los bebés, refugiados y demás habitantes del castillo.

—¿Esa es la novia de Hiccup? —se preguntó Camicazi sintiendo muy extraña ese tipo de relación.

—No, así no es…—respondió Liris no creyendo que esa criatura fuera la reina de su amigo.

—Guarden silencio. —Pidió Valka para evitar meter en problemas a su hijo y junto con los demás guardaron una prudente distancia.

.

.

Del otro extremo del balcón, la bestia, ignorando todo el ruido de los que se aproximaban, se enfocó y agachó la cabeza para así poder seguir escuchando el sutil canto del caballero negro, que poco a poco terminaba la distancia con ella.

— _Ni ardiente sol, ni frio atroz… me harán… dejar mi viaje…, si me prometes tú corazón…_

Y terminó, Hiccup había logrado terminar la distancia entre él y la bestia, y tenerla cerca y de esa forma nuevamente hizo sentir a su corazón dolor.

—Astrid…—lloró. —¿Me recuerdas?

La bestia respondió dando un alarido que el caballero sólo pudo interpretar como una absoluta tristeza.

—No te entiendo Astrid, pero siento tu dolor, te lastimaron mucho ¿verdad? —la tomó de la cabeza para juntarlo con su frente.

La bestia emitió otro gruñido triste.

—Yo también te lastimé, perdóname… te prometo que haré lo posible por salvarte, para que seas quién eres en realidad.

En ese momento Toothless descendió al ver que ya no había peligro, y se acercó a la nostálgica bestia.

—Yo también te lo prometo BestiAstrid.

La bestia dio otro alarido triste que nadie pudo entender, pero que respondía sutilmente a los deseos de su principal protegido.

— Ya díselo Hiccup, tengamos fe.

Hiccup asintió inhalando y exhalando profundamente, concentrándose en poner su mente, corazón y fe en que esas tres palabras fueran la clave para romper el hechizo.

— Astrid, yo te…

Y de repente un ruido metálico por detrás de él, y las advertencias de Stormfly y sus amigos por frente de él.

Hiccup y Toothless se giraron, viendo boquiabiertos que Drago había sobrevivido a la caída, y aparentemente había escalado hasta el balcón con la ayuda de su espada.

El cazador, estando de nuevo en la cima, se aceleró para atacar al primero que le quedara de paso, este era el furia nocturna.

Todo pasó lentamente en ese momento, Toothless abriendo el hocico para lanzar su plasma y repelerlo, Stormfly desde donde se encontraba lanzando sus espinas, Hiccup tomando la espada, los demás apresurándose a volar a donde se encontraban, pero quien al final fue más rápido, fue la bestia, que saltando por encima de Hiccup y de Toothless se lanzó a atacar a Drago.

Sin embargo, el cazador viendo que la bestia caería encima de él, blandió la espada de tal manera que se la incrustó en el vientre.

—¡Astrid/ BestiAstrid! —gritaron Hiccup y Toothless conmocionados por ver como su amiga había quedado entre la espada de Drago.

—¡Astrid! —gritó la nadder, cuyas espinas casi se le incrustaban también a su amiga.

La BestiAstrid salvaje e incontrolable, luchaba y gruñía para zafarse de la estocada de su enemigo, mientras que este con las fuerzas que aun tenía, encajó más y más aquella espada hasta que le atravesó por el otro extremo, no fue hasta ese momento que esta se quedó quieta.

—¡Muérete, maldita! —le dio Drago un último empujón y logrando quitársela de encima.

La criatura en shock por su herida y con la espada aun incrustada, se puso en sus dos patas y desorientada por el dolor se volvió hacia donde percibía a los atónitos Hiccup y Toothless; y con un último gruñido de dolor perdió la conciencia cayendo de espalda del balcón.

—¡Astrid! —gritaron todos horrorizados.

Stormfly fue la que se apresuró a ir por ella, pero una inesperada intervención caída de la nada se interpuso en sus planes; Kiba que se habían mantenido oculto, saltó sobre la nadder para impedir que salvara a la bestia.

Al mismo tiempo que pasaba aquello, los furiosos Hiccup y Toothless, le hicieron frente a Drago, este tomando una de las espinas de la nadder, corrió a su encuentro, pero el furia no le permitió llegar muy lejos y lanzó una de sus plasmas directo al pecho.

Drago por el impulso salió volando, casi cayendo nuevamente del balcón, perdiendo a la vez parte de la armadura de su pecho.

Hiccup se adelantó entonces para clavarle la espada, pero los gruñidos de la nadder por debajo los distrajeron tanto a él como a Toothless.

—¡Ese Kiba! —gruñó Toothless furioso al ver como atacaba a su dragona.

—Ve amigo. —ordenó Hiccup viendo como Drago se levantaba y tomaba otra espina de nadder. —Yo acabaré con este.

El dragón no lo pensó, y saltó volando en picada hacia donde la nadder y el lobo estaban, de BestiAstrid, ya no se veía nada, todo parecía indicar que ya había caído a los rápidos y fue arrastrada por la corriente.

A punto de alcanzarlos, se arriesgó a lanzar una de sus plasmas; dándole afortunadamente justo en el lomo del lobo quien, herido, se zafó de la nadder, cayendo también a los rápidos y no sólo él también la jaula de Arroyin que inesperadamente fue salvado por el Roba huesos, que al tener lo que quería se alejó con el resto de los escaldarones.

—Toothless… gracias. —susurró la agitada nadder junto con sus acompañantes que igualmente se habían asustado por el ataque.

—No veo a BestiAstrid. —comentó Toothless viendo hacia todos lados.

—Yo la buscaré Toothless… tú ayuda a Hiccup

La nadder ni siquiera esperó una respuesta y salió volando en dirección a la corriente. El furia volviendo su vista hacia lo alto del castillo, observó y escuchó una explosión y luego de entre el humo del fuego vio cómo su amigo también se lanzaba del balcón con Drago incrustado en su espada.

—¡Hiccup! —se apresuró a rescatarlo.

.

.

Drago no se rendía, y seguía luchando a capa y espada contra el furioso caballero de armadura negra, que teniendo de objetivo el abdomen de este trataba de incrustarla.

—¡Se acabó Drago! ¡¿No ves que estás perdido?!

—No se acabará hasta que yo sea el amo de los dragones.

—¡¿Qué no entiendes que es el fin? ¡Estás solo! ¡Ya nadie vendrá a protegerte! —llegó Valka con los demás jinetes y dragones.

El cazador gruñó al ver que estaba acorralado, pero sediento de poder y venganza aun así se dispuso a acabar con el heredero de Berk, pero los furiosos dragones no se quedaron quietos y lanzaron sus ataques haciendo que el hombre se retractara, y de entre las flamas que provocaron salió Hiccup corriendo con la espada en mano la cual empuñó en su cuerpo sin ningún remordimiento.

—¡MUERE! —gritó empujándolo hacia la orilla.

El de blanco aun aferrado a sus objetivos trató de impedirlo, pero la herida comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo y poco a poco se dejó arrastrar por el caballero negro, sin embargo, antes de pudiera caer, tomó a su enemigo del brazo para que cayera con él.

—¡Hiccup! —se apresuraron Valka y las chicas para ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, llegando a la orilla, se detuvieron abruptamente por la salida del furia nocturna que dejó reposando al caballero de nuevo en tierra firme.

—¡Hiccup! —Valka se lanzó para abrazarlo.

—Estoy bien mamá. —dijo este cansado, y se separó de ella para asomarse por el balcón y asegurarse de que Drago no volviera a aparecer.

Para su alivio, el cazador estaba más que muerto, había caído sobre unas rocas y luego cayó a los rápidos. Respiró. La batalla por fin había terminado.

Sin embargo, la respiración se le cortó rápidamente al recordar a Astrid.

—Toothless… ¡¿dónde está Astrid?!

El dragón negó con la cabeza.

—Stormfly fue a buscarla, debemos ayudarla.

El caballero rápidamente montó al dragón y junto con los demás jinetes, incluido Eret y Gobber, se dirigieron en dirección a la corriente.

.

.

Stormfly, Poppy y Branch buscaban desesperadamente a su amiga, viendo en su recorrido la gran alteración que habían sufrido lagos y ríos por el terremoto, sin embargo, notaron algo peculiar, cuando se acercaron al rio que conducía al lago resplandeciente, este pese a estar unido con el resto de la corriente mantenía su agua tranquila, como si existiera una especie de barrera que impidiera el paso de la feroz corriente.

La nadder sintiendo una corazonada voló en aquella dirección esperanzada de poder encontrar a su amiga.

—¡Mira Stormfly! —señaló Poppy de repente.

A la altura del jardín de la concentración de Cooper, dragón y trolls observaron que algo salía del agua dando una gran bocanada.

—¡¿Astrid?!

Se sorprendieron los tres, ya que la que había salido del agua era la bestia azul que ellas conocían, no aquella horrible criatura.

—¡Astrid! —se apresuró Stormfly a ayudarla a salir del agua.

Sin embargo, la fatigada bestia al estar nuevamente en tierra sólo se quedó acostada sobre su costado en el pasto.

Poppy y Stormfly vieron con dolor, que su amiga estaba muy herida, aun con esa apariencia, tenía las heridas que el salvaje Drago le hizo tanto en el vientre, en el hombro y la pierna, y otra más en la boca (que le hizo Krogan) y que con esa apariencia sus colmillos fueron los afectados, su cuerno central se había quebrado en los rápidos y la corona de Hiccup se perdió junto con este, tampoco tenía cabello y tenía las marcas de las espinas de las enredaderas que la habían atrapado.

—Astrid…—chilló Stormfly, sin encontrar cómo ayudarla o qué hacer.

—¿Stor-mfly? —llamó la bestia con la respiración pausada, pese haber recuperado sus ojos, aun no podía ver.

—Sí, soy yo…—se acercó esta. —Poppy y Branch también están aquí.

Los mencionados trolls se acercaron y reposaron sus pequeñas manos con la de ella.

—Tranquila Astrid. —evitó Poppy llorar y de decir algo imprudente como "Te pondrás bien", lo mismo pasando con Branch que tampoco encontraba palabras de consuelo.

—Stormfly… —repitió Astrid derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¿Sí?

—No me arrepiento…—susurró.

—¿Qué?

La azulada tragó saliva, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para seguir hablando, aun cuando sentía que la vida se le estaba escapando.

—No me arrepien-to…—repitió. —De haber…curado… tu patita. —sonrió.

—¡Astrid! —juntó la nadder su cabeza con la de ella y los trolls se aferraron con fuerza a su mano.

La reina bestia cerró los ojos sintiendo dicha de al menos no estar sola en ese momento, aunque también muy en el fondo de su corazón le hubiera gustado ver a su querido herrero por última vez, el cuál le había parecido que gritaba su nombre, al mismo tiempo que su paisaje negro comenzaba a hacerse blanco por una cegadora luz que la llamaba a acudir con ella.

.

.

—¡ASTRID!

Después de una apresurada búsqueda, Hiccup, Toothless y los demás habían dado con la nadder y la reina. Los habitantes, así como los jinetes dieron un grito ahogado al ver que ya no era una horrible bestia, sin embargo, tampoco era la chica que la seid había visto en sueños.

Hiccup ni siquiera esperó a que Toothless aterrizara, sólo se lanzó de su lomo y corrió a donde la nadder y su reina estaba, mientras que el furia no se atrevió a acercarse sólo observó la tristeza de su dragona y los trolls, que con una negación de cabeza le daban la mala noticia a su amigo.

—Astrid, no, no, no, no, no…—la tomó Hiccup entre sus brazos. —Vamos a Astrid, tú puedes. —insistió zarandeándola sutilmente. —Por favor….

Tanto Valka como las demás chicas cubrieron sus bocas, aguantando el nudo de sus gargantas al escuchar al muchacho quebrado por el dolor.

—Vamos a Astrid… Te amo con todo mi corazón, te amo con todo mi corazón… por favor despierta. —lloró.

Pronto los demás dragones (adultos y bebés por igual) trolls, hadas, gnomos, lobos también lloraron en compas con el caballero.

Sólo Toothless seguía sin reaccionar, viendo confundido a su alrededor como Stormfly y Pihc se desmoronaban por la perdida, así como Poppy, Branch, Lavander, Kaiser, Bo y hasta Sir Allard que parecía tener más emociones que él.

Pero ¿Qué sentía él? Era lo que lo tenía confundido.

—Perdóname Astrid. —escuchó sollozar a su amigo, que aun aferrado al cuerpo de su guardiana la arrullaba entre sus brazos. —Yo fui el que no supo cómo amarte…

—Y yo no supe cómo cuidarte. —se lamentó la nadder también.

—Ni yo pude cuidar a tus estatuas. —lloró Lavander.

Toothless se confundió más.

¿Por qué Hiccup, Stormfly y Lavander se culpaban? ¡¿Por qué?! No entendió. Sí ellos o más bien ¡TODOS! los que estaban ahí habían ayudado a la bestia de una forma u otra. Y su guardiana, también había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos para romper el hechizo, entonces ¿Por qué?

Hacerse esa pregunta lo hizo sentir una ira que se manifestó en él con sus primeras lágrimas.

—No es justo. —gruñó llamando la atención de todos.

Los dragones y el lloroso Hiccup se volvieron hacia el cabizbajo Toothless , que entre gruñidos parecía que pronto explotaría.

—¡NO ES JUSTO! —gritó al cielo. —¡ELLA HIZO TODO LO QUE LE PEDISTE! ¡NOS CUIDÓ, APRENDIÓ A AMAR Y ES AMADA! ¡SE SACRIFICÓ! ¡¿qué más querías de ella?!

—Toothless…—llamó Stormfly sorprendida de verlo reclamando al dios que una vez lo protegió.

—Todos la perdonaron…—se lamentó cabizbajo. —Yo la perdoné…

—Era lo que quería escuchar…—se escuchó de repente.

Todo se giraron hacia Liris, que para sorpresa de Valka y demás jinetes estaba en una especie de trance. El dios Amaru se estaba manifestando inesperadamente en ella y había estado presente en las reclamaciones del furia nocturna.

—¿Liris? —llamó Valka.

Pero el cuerpo de la seid lo negó y dio unos pasos hacia el frente, Hiccup sospechando de quien se trataba se aferró más al cuerpo de su amada.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué la hiciste sufrir así? —reclamó.

—Ella tenía que aprender, pero, no sólo ella sino las demás criaturas también… ¿de qué me servía que sólo uno aprendiera si los demás iban a guardar rencor en su corazón? Sólo hubieran repetido los actos de sus antepasados.

—Pero debiste advertirnos también. —gruñó Toothless. —¡¿Cómo demonios íbamos a saber eso?!

—Hay cosas que debes aprender por ti mismo…

—¡Pero aún faltaba tiempo! —reclamó Stormfly. —¿Por qué la hiciste sufrir así?

—Detecté la amenazaba que se acercaba, yo no puedo intervenir tan fácilmente con la creación de otros dioses, así que tuve que despertar a la bestia para que los enfrentara…

—¡Que estupidez! —gruñó Hiccup.

—Quéjense todo lo que quieran, pero dioses más poderosos me otorgaron esta isla y a todo ser que viva y se interna aquí, y aunque no le guste deberán vivir bajos mis mandamientos. Aquella vez con aquellos humanos pagué las consecuencias de mi decisión, sin embargo, deposité mi esperanza en esa chica, que sabía que tenía bondad en su corazón, la guardiana perfecta…

—¿Entonces sólo la utilizaste? —reprochó Toothless.

—Sí, era un mal necesario. —respondió con tranquilidad. —Y la bestia ya cumplió con su misión ahora deben dejarla ir.

—¡¿Qué?! —se abrazó Hiccup más al inerte cuerpo de la bestia.

—Déjala ir. —repitió la diosa a través de la seid con una expresión de indiferencia. —Debes dejar que se una con la corriente, así ella podrá encontrar la paz.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza, no quería hacer eso.

—Déjala…—repitió la diosa con una expresión más molesta.

El caballero se echó a llorar, pues no deseaba hacerlo, no tenía el valor, pero viendo a la diosa a través de su amiga, sabía que esta haría su voluntad de una forma u otra, y le dio coraje, pues en cierto sentido eso le recordó a los métodos de Drago.

—Hijo, por favor. —se acercó Valka él para consolarlo y para tratar de persuadirlo a que obedeciera a la diosa. —Déjala…

—Pero mamá… ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer sin ella? —lloró.

A Valka se le entumió el corazón al escucharlo, y ahí supo cuanto su hijo amaba a esa chica, pues esa pregunta también se la hizo ella cuando perdió a su marido. Una pregunta que hasta el presente no lograba responder del todo.

—Déjala ir…—repitió Amaru más sutilmente dando por entendido que sería la ultima vez que lo pediría.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Hiccup se rindió al ver que no habría piedad por parte de esta y cargando el cuerpo de la bestia la llevó hasta la orilla de aquel tranquilo rio. Ahí, con la respiración entrecortada la hundió permitiéndole a la corriente llevársela, después de hacerlo se dejó caer en llanto, y Liris salió del trance al que fue sometida, siendo sostenida por Camicazi y Heather, y sin recordar lo que le había pasado, viendo solamente que Hiccup lloraba a la orilla del rio, mientras que el cuerpo de la bestia…

—¡Miren el agua! —exclamó de repente Lavander.

Todos se volvieron hacia donde señalaba la pequeña hada, el agua que rio comenzaba a iluminarse con el paso del cuerpo de la bestia.

Hiccup sintiendo un ardor en su pecho se levantó y siguió la corriente tratando de alcanzar a aquella luminosidad, Toothless y todos los demás lo siguieron, al llegar a los limites del rio que conectaban con el lago resplandeciente, vieron como el agua de todo el lago se alzó en lo alto formando una gran burbuja de agua, en donde ignoraban se estaba llevando a cabo una milagrosa transformación.

.

.

El inerte cuerpo de reptil que yacía dentro del agua se sacudió recobrando la vida, las heridas fueron cerrándose poco a poco y las escamas comenzaron a removerse como si fueran pétalos de rosas, las alargadas garras de pies y manos se volvieron más pequeñas y delicadas y aquella puntiaguda cola desapareció en un destello, los cuernos restantes cayeron como hojas en el otoño, dándole oportunidad de salir a un largo y vibrante cabello dorado, por último, las escamas del rostro de aquella persona se removieron mostrando a uno más hermoso.

.

.

Los que aguardaban en el lago, observaron boquiabiertos como la burbuja de agua volvía a donde pertenecían. En especial, Hiccup que seguía sintiendo ese ardor en su pecho.

Cuando la burbuja finalmente se unió con el resto del agua, todo volvió a la normalidad,

Hiccup renuente a dar todo por sentado, dio unos cuantos pasos, sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente al ver que alguien emergió en el centro del lago dando un gran respiro: una chica.

Una chica que le daba la espalda y no parecía estar consciente de su presencia y la de los demás.

— " _¿Quién es?" "¿Podría ser…?"_ — Se preguntó pensante dando un par de pasos, tragó saliva antes de averiguarlo. —¿Astrid?...

.

.

En medio del lago, la chica que había emergido apenas recuperaba el aliento cuando se percató de algo curioso, su cabello era demasiado largo que flotaba por toda el agua, al querer tomarlo se espantó al ver su mano libre de escamas y luego se miró incrédulamente la otra así como el largo de todo su brazo; confundida, llevó sus manos a su rostro sintiendo lo suave que tenía la piel, así como unos dientes sin colmillos, orejas más pequeñas y ya no tenías cuernos, y el resto de su cuerpo era lo mismo, solo estaba cubierta por un extraño vestido blanco.

Pero seguía muy confundida, no sabía que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era había sido atrapada entre las enredaderas de espinas y rosas.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Se preguntó, cuando de repente…

— _¿Astrid?..._

Esa voz.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al reconocerla, y temerosa de que fuera sólo un sueño se giró para saber si no estaba alucinando.

.

.

Su corazón casi dejó de palpitar al verla, Hiccup quedó boquiabierto, la chica que estaba frente a él era más hermosa que jamás había visto, pero lo que más le impactó de ella fueron sus ojos azules, esos preciosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, y que contestaba a su pregunto.

—¡Eres tú! —sollozó sin poder creerlo. —¡ERES TÚ!

.

.

Astrid en lago, llevó sus manos al pecho, y asintió emocionada por ver de nuevo a su herrero, riendo tímidamente cuando este se lanzó al lago para alcanzarla, mientras que los demás celebraban emocionados su renacimiento, pero a pesar de toda esa felicidad algo le inquietó, si ella estaba bien entonces… ¿las estatuas?

.

.

—¿Y las estatuas? —se preguntó lo mismo Lavander apagando un poco la dicha que sentían.

Todo los demás pararon su ajetreo, e incluso Hiccup dejó de nadar al escuchar aquel detalle, con qué cara iba a decirle a Astrid que no la había podido proteger del todo ni a su pueblo.

Sin embargo…

—¡¿Qué me pasa?!

El caballero se giró viendo con preocupación que el que se había quejado era Bo, luego Lavander, Sir Allard, Cooper, un extraño lobo café que acompañaba a Kaiser y otros animales, hadas, trolls y hadas que extrañamente comenzaron a brillar ante la atónita mirada de los confundidos dragones, jinetes y la reina misma.

Los padres de Bo, familia de Lavander, Poppy y Branch acudieron preocupados con sus respectivos hijos y amigos que cada vez se perdían más en esa luminosidad.

El gnomo, quien había sido el primero en tener aquella reacción de repente sintió que algo creció en su cabello de césped, nada más ni nada menos que una hermosa rosa color rojo.

—¡Mi flor! —exclamó emocionado al mismo tiempo que la luz lo terminaba de iluminar; una luz que se volvió más grande y que al disiparse lo convirtió increíblemente en una de las personas que se habían convertido en estatua, y que confundido sólo sostenía la rosa entre sus manos.

—¿Fishlegs?

Reconoció Lavander antes de pasar por el mismo trance que la volvió también una chica más grande que un hada y que de un sentón cayó en el césped, y aun lado de ella, Cooper que cayó convertido en muchacho flaco.

—Ay, ¿que fue eso? —se preguntó este confundido.

—¿Tuffnut?

El muchacho se giró hacia donde debía estar Lavander pero lo que vio era a una persona casi igualita a él.

—¿Ruffnut? —la señaló.

Esta recordándolo, asintió con una gran sonrisa y se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo.

—¡Hermano, te encontré!

—¡Wow!… y yo me encontré a mí mismo…—sonrió este apretándola.

Por otra parte, el fantasmita no soportando lo que su ser sentía huyó y su ocultó detrás de unos arbustos, ahí la luz se hizo más intensa y de la nada salió un muchacho fortachón de cabello color negro.

—Ay, ¿qué hago aquí? —se preguntó confundido y luego se dio cuenta de algo en particular. —¡Ay, PUEDO HABLAR!

—¿Sir Allard? —señaló Ruffnut incrédula. —Snotlout, ¿tú eras Sir Allard?

—¡Eso creo!, PERO ¡¿YA VIERON? ¡PUEDO HABLAR! ¡PUEDO HABLAR! —bailó este feliz.

—¿Qué alguien me diga que está pasando porque estoy muy confundido? —pidió Fishlegs aun sosteniendo su flor, mientras que Snotlout se trepaba encima de él para darle un coscorrón.

—¡Lo mismos queremos saber! —exigió Poppy con las manos en la cintura.

—Poppy… ¿eres tú? —se agachó Tuffnut para verla. —¿Cuándo te volviste tan pequeña?

—¡Que tonto! Ustedes son los que crecieron, y por lo que veo no fueron los únicos. —dijo Branch viendo a su alrededor.

Los demás observaron también que muchos de los que pensaban eran animalillos, trolls, hadas y gnomos resultaron ser los mismos pobladores de Nomen. Entonces ¿las estatuas sólo habían sido un truco para amenazar a la reina?

—Y creo que eso explica lo que queríamos decirles…—dijo el padre del que solía ser Bo acercándose a su enorme hijo junto con la reina de las hadas.

—¿Papá?…

—¿Mamá?...

Se agacharon estos a su altura.

—Ah… Lavander querida. —carraspeó el hada no sabiendo si la debía seguir llamando así. —¡Son adoptados! —dijo como sin nada.

La ex hada, y el ex gnomo exclamaron un gran "¡Ohhh!" al menos eso explicaba unas cosas.

—Los encontramos de pequeños y los acogimos, pero ustedes no recordaban nada y siguieron con su vida sin importarles su pasado.

—Lo mismo pasó con Cooper. —recordó Poppy como había conocido a su amigo.

—Oh, ya veo… pero bueno, eso no importancia, igual los queremos…—sonrió Ruffnut tomando del brazo a su hermano y a su regordete amigo, quien seguía siendo molestado por Snotlout. —Lo importante es que estamos aquí. ¡ASTRID MÍRANOS! ¡SOMOS NOSOTROS! —gritó y saludó con efusividad a su amiga, que aun en el lago, había apreciado todo a lo lejos.

.

.

Astrid al principio se había preocupado por sus pequeños amigos, pero luego sintió un revuelo en el corazón al ver que finalmente a quienes había protegido todo ese tiempo era a su mismo pueblo. Ahora con el corazón y la conciencia más tranquila, se dispuso a seguir adelante para empezar de nuevo y tal vez algo más.

Observó a su herrero que también se había distraído con las trasformaciones de sus amigos le sonrió tímidamente a lo lejos.

¿Debía esperar a que se acercara o debía acortar la distancia? Pensó viendo como su piel ahora se enrojecía. Esta era más chismosa que su anterior piel azul. Sin embargo, optó por la primera opción ya que sentía muy raro su cuerpo y le costaba moverlo.

Hiccup dejando por un lado la celebración de los demás, nadó lentamente a donde aguardaba su reina, que cubriéndose con sus manos el pecho esperaba por él.

Sin embargo, unos movimientos entre los arbustos llamaron su atención, así como el de ella.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó llamado la atención de todos, al ver que Kiba seguía vivo y dispuesto a cobrar venganza.

El lobo enloquecido, corrió velozmente antes de que alguien se interpusiera y de un salto por encima del lago se propuso a aplastar a Astrid, que asustada sólo vio como este también inesperadamente brillaba antes de caerle encima.

Hiccup sintió impotencia al ver que Kiba había logrado su objetivo y desesperadamente trató de localizar a Astrid, quien segundos después del ataque salió del agua junto con su captor: un hombre.

—¡No se muevan o juro que la mato! —gritó este tomando a la reina por el cuello.

—¡¿Lenny?! —gritó Ruffnut. —¡¿Lenny era Kiba?!

—¡Caballero blanco! —acusó también Liris interpretando de otra forma sus predicciones.

—¿Lenny? —repitió Astrid sofocándose por su agarre.

—Así es, y no sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas arreglado tu problema cosmético, preciosa…—susurró burlonamente en su oído y le dio un pequeño beso en la sien que no hizo más que para provocar a Hiccup. —Cuando ese dios nos comenzó a transformar, me aferré a los deseos de venganza de mi padre, por años olvidé quien era por ser un maldito animal, pero siempre sospeché que no estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía, y no fue hasta que el agua de este lago me lo confirmó… que yo ¡Lenny! Era un ser un humano.

—¡Y por eso tu afán de conquistar el castillo! —gritó Kaiser comprendiendo todo.

—Siempre fue un salvaje…—masculló el muchacho que solía ser el lobo café y que recordaba como este de niños lo había golpeado casi hasta la muerte.

—Sí, por eso me las ingenié para manipular a troll y al imbécil ese de Drago.

—Eres un maldito. —gruñó Toothless con los ojos afiliados, recordando a la perfección al bribón como uno de los testigos de la muerte de su padre, y era momento de cobrar una venganza, se preparó con una de sus plasmas para dispararle.

—¡Ah, no, no, no! ¡Toothless! ¿Qué no ves que puedes hacerle daño? —le dio otro beso a Astrid en sien, esta sintiéndose ultrajada y asqueada trataba inútilmente de zafarse.

—¡No la toques! —sintió Hiccup hervir su sangre.

—¡Ush, tú! No eres más que un imbécil que arruinó todos mis planes, ahora en venganza le haré cositas sucias a tu bestia.

Mostrando que con él no se jugaba, Lenny bajó atrevidamente el brazo con la ahorcaba para tocar el pecho de la reina.

—¡Te dijo que no me tocaras! —reclamó Astrid sintiéndose hervir por la ira y aprovechando que este zafó su agarre le dio un certero cabezazo.

Lenny, por haber estado pendiente de las reacciones de Hiccup, no previno su movimiento, y la soltó al momento que sintió sangrar su nariz.

Hiccup aprovechó para nadar y atacarlo, en lo que Astrid muy apenas trataba de huir de él, al mismo tiempo que Toothless acudía para ayudarlo. Pero el ex lobo, con una ira desenfrenada tomó a la reina de su cabello y junto con él la hundió en el agua para ahogarla.

El de armadura negra pronto se hundió también, llevando a cabo una batalla por debajo del agua, golpeó a su enemigo hasta que por fin este soltó a su reina, quedando sólo ellos dos en medio del forcejeo.

—¡BestiAstrid /Astrid! —llamaron Toothless y Stormfly cuando la vieron emerger del agua.

—¡Ayuden a Hiccup, por favor! —pidió esta desesperada, pues su caballero no había salido.

El furia nocturna rápidamente se hundió en el agua, encontrándose inmediatamente con los hombres en pleno forcejeo, ambos apretándose del cuello, peleando por ver a quien se le acaba más rápido el oxígeno, sin embargo con lo que no contó el antiguo Kiba era que el furia nocturna atacara por su espalda, este dándole un golpe lo separó de su amigo.

Hiccup al ser ayudado por el dragón, nadó rápidamente a la superficie para tomar aire.

—¡Hiccup! —gritó Astrid al verlo salir.

—¡¿Qué haces Astrid?! Sal ya de aquí…—regañó este cansado.

—¡No sin ti y sin Toothless! —lo zarandeó esta firme a quedarse.

Esa era la Astrid que le gustaba, se embobó Hiccup con ella, cuando de repente el furia salió del agua y tomó distancia junto con ellos, y el atolondrado Lenny también.

—Toothless…—se puso Hiccup frente a Astrid para protegerla. —¿Qué pasó?

—Que yo no soy igual a él… no seré yo quien lo juzgue.

—¡Malditos! —siguió gritando Lenny enloquecido, dispuesto a seguir con la pelea.

Sin embargo, el hombre se detuvo al sentir unas vibraciones; el agua del lago y todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, los pobladores recién transformados se aferraron a los dragones, así como las pequeñas criaturas.

En el agua, Hiccup y Astrid se abrazaron, sintiendo de repente como una corriente extraña de agua amenazaba con arrastrarlos.

—¡El lago se va a desmoronar! —advirtió Stormfly.

Toothless viendo el peligro rápidamente fue por sus amigos y los sacó del agua antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, sólo Lenny quedó, y cuando se dispuso a salir, un gran boquete por debajo de él se formó y lo succionó, así como el resto del agua del aquel lago sagrado.

Hiccup y Astrid miraron espantados los últimos momentos de su enemigo, sintiendo después un tremendo alivio cuando todo dejó de temblar, pero a la vez sintieron pesar por ver el lago completamente vacío.

—Hiccup, BestiAstrid… ¿Están bien? —preguntó Toothless acercándose.

—Sí amigo. —respondió él con una sonrisa. —¿Astrid? —preguntó nervioso por tenerla tan cerca.

Sin embargo, ella no respondió. Aferrada a su herrero en el césped, la reina miró de manera penetrante al furia nocturna.

—¿Qué pasa Astrid? —preguntó Stormfly preocupada.

—No los entiendo. —dijo esta al escuchar solo gruñidos por parte de los dragones.

Los dragones y Hiccup dieron un grito ahogado, mientras consideraban lo que implicaba que la maldición se hubiera roto. Astrid había recobrado su apariencia normal, pero había perdido con ello su habilidad para comunicarse con los animales.

 **Continuará.**

 _ **Lo prometido, espero les haya gustado el próximo capítulo (Que espero solo sea uno) es el capítulo final "El jefe y la bella" así que atentos :D.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a sus animados reviews:**_

 _ **Vivi, Maylu, Astrid fangirl, Guest, Aki Electric, daglass, Kuromojinsei.**_

 _ **Gracias por haber apoyado este fic hasta este momento.**_

 _ **También a los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **20 de enero de 2019**_


	37. El jefe y la bella

**Por fin, inspirada después de ver la película como no se imaginan.**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL.**

 **.**

 **El jefe y la bella.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No los entiendo. ¡Hiccup… no los entiendo! —repitió Astrid con tristeza.

Inmediatamente que el agua del lago se esfumó, todos aquellos que habían sido malditos perdieron tal habilidad de comunicación. Y fue un golpe duro, en especial para la reina del lugar.

— _Calma Astrid_. —pidió Stormfly entristecida, pero lamentablemente su voz no fueron más que gruñidos para su amiga.

—No Astrid, por favor… calma. —consoló Hiccup también angustiado. —Vas a ver que todo estará bien.

La reina entristecida, no pudo, en su cabeza jamás había pasado la idea de que cuando se rompiera el hechizo perdería aquella habilidad de la que nunca reprochó durante el tiempo de la maldición.

—Creo que debemos regresar al castillo, debe descansar. —opinó Toothless, entristecido también, pero firme en que esa nueva etapa no le haría cambiar la perspectiva que tenía de su protectora.

—Toothless tiene razón hijo. —se acercó Valka a donde estaban con los demás jinetes y Liris. — Las personas de allá y ella necesitan ayuda y ropa.

Hiccup entonces observó a los transformados que estaban en el otro extremo, viendo que las mujeres solo llevaban un vestido blanco de tirantes delgados que muy apenas les llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, mientras que los varones, llevaban una camisa de mangas de tres cuartos y pantalones cortos del mismo color, nadie llevaba zapatos, y los más adultos en especial estaban sumamente desorientados.

Después regresó su mirada a Astrid, aún estaba con ella a medio recostar sobre el pasto, y cuando sus ojos quisieron ver si ella vestía de igual manera, se sonrojó al encontrarse primeramente con su escote, donde claramente apreció lo redondeado de sus pechos libres de escamas, luego miró el resto de su cuerpo, cuyo vestido se había ceñido a él, dándole la apariencia como si no llevara nada encima, pues estaba mojado y casi todo se transparentaba.

—¡Ay dioses! ¡Lo siento! —en ese momento la soltó y se giró dándole la espalda sonrojado por haberla visto de una manera que definió como "pervertida".

Astrid, sin comprender lo que había pasado, se cubrió el pecho por inercia, pues los otros dos hombres presentes también se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla.

—¡Ay, cierra la boca Eret!

Vio que otra chica con el cabello rubio, le cerró violentamente la boca al de cabello negro, mientras que la otra chica de también cabello color negro hizo girar al regordete hombre para que le diera la espalda, acto que enseguida imitó la otra rubia.

—Tranquila…—se acercó la mujer castaña a ella y le puso encima su cálida capa. —Soy Valka Haddock, la mamá de Hiccup.

Astrid quedó boquiabierta.

—Pensé que estaba enferma… —dijo preocupada. —¿Ya se encuentra bien?

A Hiccup se le erizó el espinazo al escuchar a su reina.

—Oh, no estoy enferma…—respondió esta sin comprender, luego miró de reojo a su hijo quien estaba completamente erguido dándoles la espalda, le daba la sensación de que había dicho o hecho algo. —Pero no te preocupes, permíteme ayudarte… ¿Puedes levantarte?

La rubia asintió y trató de levantarse, pero por una extraña razón sentía muy ligeras sus piernas, a diferencia de sus pesadas piernas cubiertas de escamas.

—Déjame te ayudo. Heather, Camicazi o Liris… ¿me ayudan?

Astrid se sobresaltó cuando la madre de Hiccup llamó a las otras chicas, las observó, reconociendo quién era quién de acuerdo con las descripciones que una vez le hizo su herrero, y a quien le prestó su atención era a la de cabello castaño, la persona que según Hiccup alguna vez había amado y que al sentir su mirada sobre la de ella, la desvió apenada.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en eso, pues la chica Heather fue la primera que se apuntó para ayudar, y junto con Valka la levantaron; pero cuando intentó caminar por su cuenta sus rodillas por algún motivo se doblaron como si no tuvieran fuerzas lo que casi la hace caer.

— _¿No puedes caminar Astrid?_ —preguntó Stormfly.

La pregunta de la nadder hizo que Hiccup se sobresaltara desde su lugar asustado.

—Yo puedo cargarla…—después escuchó esa voz y rápidamente se giró.

Vio que Astrid ya estaba envuelta entre la capa de su madre, y que Eret se ofrecía con su típica galantería a llevarla. Eso lo descolocó un poco, pues su imaginación le proyectó una imagen de Astrid (muy contenta) siendo llevada por los fuertes brazos del soldado.

— _Ptsss…Hiccup… ayúdala_. —le susurró Toothless haciéndole ademanes para que se acercara.

—Ah… pero…

Algo empezó a sentir el herrero dentro de él que lo hizo sentir muy mal.

—No. —escuchó de repente decir a su reina.

Al volver la vista a ella, esta se mostraba con recelo ante el soldado, que, viéndolo bien no parecía tener malas intenciones, pero, Astrid no deseaba que la tocara. ¿Sería por el acoso que había recibido por parte de Lenny o por lo que alguna vez le dijo que de no se dejara tocar por nadie que no fuera la persona que ella quería?

—Déjame ayudar. —dijo rápidamente para averiguarlo.

A pesar de saber los sentimientos de Astrid, se sorprendió de que a él si le permitiera ayudarla. Y ahí estaba, cargando a su reina como todo un caballero para llevarla de vuelta al castillo, con la ayuda de Toothless quien fue quien lo apoyó.

Sin embargo, el jefe de Berk estaba inquieto, por alguna razón pensó que no era merecedor del amor de una persona como Astrid.

.

.

 **Días después…**

Los días habían pasado y no habían sido fáciles.

Cuando Hiccup, Astrid y el resto de los habitantes del castillo regresaron al lugar de la batalla, no se encontraron precisamente con el paraíso. Parte de las edificaciones del castillo se habían hundido con el terremoto, sólo la estructura principal (que albergaba las habitaciones, cocina, almacén y uno que otro salón) había sobrevivido.

Eso no fue todo, también se encontraron con que algunos cazadores aun rondaban por ahí y que, al ver el castillo vacío, aprovecharon para hurtar los objetos valiosos.

Hiccup, como jefe de Berk, sintiéndose responsable por la presencia de aquellos hombres en la isla se dio a la tarea de perseguirlos hasta capturarlos, con la ayuda de Toothless y el resto del equipo dragón lo logró en menos de un día, sin embargo, durante su travesía también se encontraron con otros pobladores malditos que deambulaban desorientados por el bosque y otras zonas.

Entonces iniciaron las expediciones para encontrar al resto de la población, una búsqueda que fue exhaustiva, cansada y triste en el aspecto de que los habían sido convertidos siendo casi apenas unos bebés se negaban a abandonar sus hogueras, cuevas o pozos donde habían crecido siendo unos conejos, hurones o demás animales pequeños. Mientras que los padres biológicos de estos también los desconocieron, pues ellos aun tenían la imagen de sus pequeños en sus mentes.

Sin embargo, con platicas forzadas y con explicaciones por parte de Astrid, trolls y demás criaturas que fungieron como padres adoptivos esos habitantes lo aceptaron, más no muy satisfechos.

Otra cosa fue que no se encontró a toda la población, Astrid a pesar de no recordar en sí a todos los habitantes, se dio cuenta de que aquellas estatuas que se habían roto antes de la llegada de Hiccup no aparecieron, lo que le dio a entender de que las estatuas si estaban de alguna manera conectadas a los alter egos de las personas.

Supuso que las estatuas que se rompieron probablemente eran de personas cuya vida siendo de algún animal o criatura llegó a su fin durante la maldición, otra creencia fue que Amaru no los consideró dignos y los dejó morir, sin embargo, había muchas disyuntivas, como la de Lenny sobreviviendo al castigo de Amaru, o como la estatua de Ruffnut y demás que se habían roto y nada les había pasado al final.

La respuesta probablemente solo la tenía Amaru. Así que cuando consideraron que no valía la pena pensar tanto en eso, dejaron de mirar hacia atrás para poder enfocarse en el presente.

Había sido demasiado para una semana.

Hiccup se encontraba sentando sobre una roca, reflexionando sobre los hechos pasados, con tanta cosa qué hacer no había tenido oportunidad siquiera de ver a Astrid, su madre le había dicho que había mejorado y que la causa por la que no podía caminar era porque su reina aparentemente había dependido mucho de su cola de bestia para mantener el equilibrio, y al perderla, olvidó cómo caminar como humano.

Rio al recordar aquella cola con la que casi lo mataba una vez. Después dejó de reír, al recordar también que la estaba evadiendo a propósito, pues ahora, le costaba estar en presencia de ella, sin sonrojarse. Seguía pensando que no era merecedor de ella, y le alegraba que ella no recordara que le había declarado su amor cuando pensó que había muerto.

Pero ahora, había sido requerido por ella, y ya no tenía excusas para seguirla evadiendo.

—Ay dioses, ¿qué voy a hacer? —se mordió los guantes de su traje con ansiedad, mientras que sus pies se movían con afán.

—¡Hey, Hiccup!

Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que era Toothless y su familia, y más se relajó cuando Pihc se lanzó a sus brazos juguetonamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí Hiccup? ¿No te había llamado Astrid? —preguntó Stormfly.

Escuchar ese nombre lo hizo enrojecer y el tic de sus piernas regresó.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Sí, ¿qué te traes? No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que estás evadiendo a BellaAstrid.

—¿BellaAstrid? —repitió Hiccup con una risita nerviosa.

—Sí, ahora le digo así, sólo cuando se ponga gruñona como una bestia le diré BestiAstrid. —aclaró el furia. —Y no me cambies el tema ¿Por qué la estás evadiendo?

—Toothless, ha habido mucho qué hacer. —se excusó de inmediato.

—Pero la estás evadiendo demasiado. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué con la apariencia que tiene ahora ya no te gusta?

—¿Qué? ¡no! claro que no… es sólo que…—apretó a Pihc con frustración entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué cosa Hiccup? Si no nos dices no podemos ayudar. —cuestionó Stormfly con más amabilidad.

—Es que…

—¡¿Es que qué?! Ya habla rápido.

—Es que… es tan hermosa. —explicó enrojecido. —Y… creo que se merece algo mejor que… yo.

—No puedo creerlo. —musitó lentamente Toothless. —¿Hiccup Haddock se siente poca cosa?

Hiccup desvió su rostro molesto hacia otro lado.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

—Explícame algo Hiccup, cuando Astrid era BestiAstrid ¿pensaste que podías estar con alguien como ella? Me refiero a esa cosa fea y azul.

—No digas eso, y pues sí… yo la amo, y no me hubiera molestado, se hubiera visto raro, pero no me importaba.

—Y ahora que es toda una "belleza", según tú. ¿no la mereces?

—Es que Toothless, solo mírame… —soltó a Pihc para ponerse de pie con los brazos extendidos. —Ella obviamente se puede conseguir en un chasquido de dedos a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que sea más apuesto, más varonil, si lo quieres ver así… no conoce nada del mundo, siento que sería egoísta de mi parte tenerla así de segura cuando a lo mejor ella quiere explorar otras opciones ahora que es… quien es.

—Pero Astrid te quiere a ti. —recordó Stormfly. —Y la conozco Hiccup, ella no se fijó en tu apariencia, se enamoró de tu corazón, tu comprensión, tu forma de hablarle. Recuerdo que en un inicio estaba como tú, sentía que eras inalcanzable, y más cuando hablabas de Lady Liris.

Hiccup resopló. Pues Astrid bien enamorada de él y el cómo imbécil platicándole de otras mujeres.

—La cosa es distinta como quiera, Astrid es libre de su maldición, creo que lo mejor para ella es que viva por su cuenta experiencias nuevas.

Toothless y Stormfly se asustaron.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No le diré lo que siento. —respondió con firmeza y los evadió caminando rumbo al castillo. — Lo siento. Debo ir a hablar con ella.

—Ushh… pero que tonto. —bufó Toothless molesto al ver que se iba.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Stormfly preocupada.

—Debemos reunir al equipo conquista. ¿Dónde está esa Poppy cuando se le necesita?

—Creo que está con Astrid.

—Bien, hay que interceptarla, pero primero busquemos a los demás.

La nadder tanto Pihc asintieron y se dividieron para buscar a los integrantes del equipo conquista.

.

.

Frente a una ventana de cristal, Astrid veía el paisaje a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que a su reflejo. Después de los primeros días, por fin había recuperado la movilidad de sus pies, y aunque caminaba lento, suponía para ella una gran mejoría ya que no le gustaba sentirse inútil.

Agradecía a ello a la mamá de Hiccup, que estuvo pendiente de ella en todo momento y con quien había tenido la oportunidad de platicar más cosas de su herrero o más bien "jefe de Berk", algo que la sorprendió de sobremanera, pues no cabía duda de que Hiccup tenía los dotes de todo líder.

—Astrid, ¿te gusta así? —preguntó Poppy, terminando de peinarla.

La reina se tocó el cabello, su amiga le había hecho una media trenza y el resto del cabello se lo había dejado suelto, este ahora lo llevaba hasta un poco por debajo de la espalda, habían tenido que cortarlo pues cuando salió del lago le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero de eso se había encargado Valka. Lo único que sintió que faltaba era la banda que Hiccup le había regalado, y que perdió aparentemente durante su lapsus de bestia, se sentía tonta por haberla perdido, así como al collar, ya no tenía nada de él.

—Está muy bien, muchas gracias Poppy y a las gemelas también. —agradeció con cierta tristeza en su mirar.

Las otras pequeñas se asomaron por los costados, estas se habían encargado de proveerle la ropa, que más bien era una armadura, una versión femenina del traje de escamas de Hiccup, la diferencia es que este era azul por las escamas de la nadder que habían utilizado.

Las trolls sonrieron complacidas por haber sido de ayuda, pero notaban en su reina cierta melancolía, en especial Poppy, cuyo detalle notó al día siguiente en que la maldición terminó; sin embargo, con las cosas con las que habían tenido que lidiar no había tenido tiempo de platicar debidamente con su amiga, pero ahora que estaba ahí no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

—Eh… Astrid.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta un par de veces. Las trolls pudieron sentir como Astrid se tensaba, parecía saber quien era el que aguardaba del otro lado, pero aun así preguntó:

—Sí… ¿quién es?

— _Soy yo Astrid… Hiccup_. —se escuchó del otro lado.

Las trolls de inmediato vieron la reacción de la reina, quien, tomando aire, adoptó una postura una tanto rígido e incluso frívolo por el tono de voz que había utilizado.

—Adelante…—concedió con cierta diplomacia. —Poppy, gemelas… ¿nos permitirían?

La rosada y las gemelas pese a querer enterarse de lo que pasaría no les quedó de otra más que obedecer y en lo que ellas salían Hiccup entraba cabizbajo y por orden de Astrid cerró la puerta, más Poppy ni sus amigas se retiraron, pegaron sus oídos a la puerta, pues a la rosada algo no le cuadraba.

.

.

—Astrid… ¿me llamaste? —preguntó Hiccup con la cabeza gacha, trataba de mirar hacia algún lado donde no estuviera ella.

—Acércate…

El caballero respiró hondo, como aquello no se podía evitar levantó la cabeza y la vio, y con una fuerza que desconocía controló sus emociones e impulsos que gritaban por dentro al verla, pues Astrid lucía sumamente bella a su parecer, siendo perfectamente iluminada por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

—Sí. Aquí estoy.

—Gracias, sólo te llamé para agradecerte lo que has hecho por el pueblo en estos últimos días.

El muchacho respiró disimuladamente, se imaginaba tantas cosas, que había olvidado cómo era conversar con ella con familiaridad.

—No fue nada. Más bien quisiera que me perdonaras. Cuando me fui te mentí sobre el verdadero motivo, y eso complicó algunas cosas.

—Lo sé. Tu mamá me contó, y no tienes la culpa… ese hombre era una abominación.

Hiccup asintió concordando con ella.

—Tu mamá ha sido muy amable conmigo, también te agradezco por ello.

—Ella es así. —sonrió. —Es muy buena persona.

Astrid sonrió.

—También tus amigos esos, que sé que te han apoyado y… tus amigas. —dijo Astrid como no queriendo. —Son como las describiste, es decir… esa chica Camicazi es todo un personaje y Heather ha sido muy amable conmigo también.

Hiccup volvió a asentir, no tenía comentarios para ello.

—Con la única con la que no he podido hablar es con esa chica Liris.

Aquello sobresaltó al jefe, su mente le hizo una mala jugada trayéndole el recuerdo del beso que la seid le había dado.

—Pero sé que ha ayudado también a los pobladores…—continuó Astrid con melancolía.

—Ah… eso… no lo sé. —balbuceó Hiccup apenado, y no pudo evitar enrojecer y bajar la cabeza.

Astrid lo vio de reojo, más no expresó ninguna emoción y volvió su vista hacia la ventana.

—También me enteré de que eres una clase de jefe o líder ahora en tu pueblo.

Hiccup volvió a sobresaltarse.

—Ehm… sí. —levantó la cabeza, pues en su nuevo estatus no podía verse tan tonto como sentía que se veía.

—Entonces ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó Astrid mirando hacia la superficie, donde varias personas andaban por los destruidos jardines.

—Lo que quieras. —respondió él con gentileza.

Astrid se volvió hacia él, Hiccup tragó saliva pues los ojos de su reina además de ser preciosos imponían también mucho poder.

—¿Te puedes llevar a los pobladores a Berk?

—¿Qué? —aquello descolocó al jefe, que dejando de lado un poco sus emociones, no entendió aquella solicitud.

—Sí. —suspiró Astrid volviéndose otra vez hacia la ventana. —Un vocero del pueblo, para ser preciso, ese chico que solía ser un lobo café vino a mi habitación por la mañana y me lo requirió.

—¿Irse? —cuestionó confundido.

La reina asintió.

—Me dijo que en toda esta semana ha hablado con los habitantes, y que a todos se les ha hecho muy difícil adaptarse a sus formas normales, que es muy doloroso para ellos no poder estar con quienes han amado durante estos 13 años y que lo que menos quieren es lastimarlos, por eso han decidido que lo mejor es abandonar este lugar que pertenece solo a las criaturas que Amaru puso en primer instancia y que nosotros, los humanos, profanamos con nuestra llegada.

Hiccup estaba perplejo, había visto la tristeza de los habitantes, más nunca pensó que optarían por aquello cuando de cierta forma todos podían coexistir en armonía ahora que eran normales, pero luego lo reflexionó, eso sería difícil dado a que habían perdido su habilidad de comunicación, y si él había sentido pesar cuando no podía entender a Astrid en su forma de bestia, no se imaginaba como debía ser para esas personas no poder escuchar las palabras de los seres que los habían acogido.

—Por eso te pido ese favor Hiccup. —interrumpió Astrid sus pensamientos tomando sus manos.

Aquel tacto lo hizo enrojecer de inmediato, y más su cercanía.

—Eh… yo…

—Tu eres jefe de Berk, sé que los podrás ayudar, así como ayudaste a todos aquí, me gustaría que los apoyaras, sólo hasta que ellos encuentren su propio camino.

Hiccup enrojecido, entendía ciertamente la petición de su reina, pero algo que no terminaba de comprender era que ¿ella quería que él también se fuera?

—¿Y tú? —preguntó cabizbajo apretando sus manos con la de ella. —Es decir… ¿tú también…vendrás?

En ese momento ella lo soltó.

—No. —respondió fríamente. —Yo me voy a quedar… este es mi hogar

—Pero… acabas de decir que este lugar pertenece a las criaturas de Amaru.

—Sí, pero aun así me quedaré. —repitió ella con indiferencia.

—Pero, pero… no tienes que… es decir, todos son bienvenidos en Berk, si tu quieres, incluso podemos llevar a los dragones, Toothless, Stormfly, Pihc, Poppy, Branch… ¡todos!

—Pese a que me gustaría aquello, no creo que un lugar habitado por más humanos sea lo mejor para ellos. —replicó Astrid. —A Toothless sé que no lo puedo detener, si él quiere ir contigo puede hacerlo y sé que se llevaría a Stormfly y a Pihc, sólo te pido que sean lo más discretos posible, nadie debe saber sobre la existencia de esta isla, y lo digo también por los prisioneros vasallos de ese hombre, que quieran los dioses no se atrevan a volver aquí o les pesara.

Hiccup negó con su cabeza, no entendía porque Astrid decía aquello, y en especial, porque de cierta forma lo rechazaba.

—Lo siento, no termino de comprender… ¿por qué haces esto? —preguntó con cierta molesta. —¿Por qué te quieres quedar sola en este lugar?

Astrid sólo se encogió de hombros, viéndolo con indiferencia, eso lo molestó más.

—Así son las cosas, si lo que te preocupa es que vaya a estar sola, no lo estaré… ya yo después sabré cuándo irme.

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto, lo comprendió en ese momento, y sus miedos no eran más que una confirmación de lo que pensaba, Astrid, ya no lo necesitaba, nunca lo había necesitado en primera instancia, pues la clave para romper el hechizo siempre había sido el mismo Toothless, y ahora que era hermosa, obviamente deseaba expandir sus opciones.

—Está bien. —aceptó Hiccup apretando sus labios contra su boca. Le dolía, pero al mismo tiempo aceptaba que era lo mejor para ella. —Me los llevaré.

Astrid suspiró aliviada y esbozó una leve sonrisa, mientras tomaba nuevamente sus manos.

—Realmente te lo agradezco. —dijo con más amabilidad.

¿Cómo enojarse con ella? Hiccup también le sonrió, la soltó de las manos y la abrazó con fuerza. Lo único que quería era que ella fuera feliz, aunque fuera sin él. Mientras que Astrid, atrapada entre sus brazos, evitó llorar, pues confirmaba que Hiccup solo la veía como una amiga, y estaba bien con ello, pues lo único que quería de él, era que estuviera a salvo de algo que aun no terminaba.

Al separarse, ambos fingieron estar bien entre ellos.

—¿Me acompañarías a donde está el Roba huesos? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa. —Él los puede apoyar con los barcos para trasladarlos.

—Vamos entonces… —Le abrió paso Hiccup para que pasara.

.

.

Del otro lado de la puerta, ni Poppy ni las gemelas podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, y cuando se percataron que Hiccup y Astrid se dirigían a la salida, rápidamente huyeron.

—Debemos convocar al equipo conquista. —pidió la princesa asustada.

Las gemelas y ella se deslizaron a toda velocidad por las escaleras, y apenas llegando a la salida que conducía con los jardines, se toparon inesperadamente con Toothless y los demás miembros.

—¡POPPY/TOOTHLESS! —gritaron al mismo tiempo. — "NO SE QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO, PERO ASTRID/HICCUP…"

—NO LE DIRÁ LO QUE SIENTE. —gritó el dragón.

—¡QUIERE QUE SE VAYA! —gritó la troll.

—Y la trama se complica. —terminó Snotlout rascando su barbilla.

Ruffnut, Fishlegs y Tuffnut, que aun siendo humanos seguían siendo parte del equipo miraron con extrañeza al que solía ser el fantasma, todos lo vieron, y aunque no les gustara era verdad lo que había dicho, por alguna extraña razón, todo se estaba complicando.

—Tenemos que hablar. —gruñó Toothless.

—En un lugar privado. —concordó la troll, sin embargo.

—¡Hey amigos! —saludó Hiccup a todos los presentes, junto con él venía la recuperada Astrid.

— _¡Astrid!_ —se lanzó Stormfly contra ella, al igual que Pihc que se lanzó a sus brazos.

— _¡Te extrañamos!_ —restregó el dragoncito su cabeza contra su pecho.

—¡Ay, que entusiasmo! —los mimó la reina. —¿Qué es lo que dicen?

—Ah… dicen que te extrañaron mucho. —tradujo Hiccup.

—Aw… yo también los extrañé. —siguió acariciando Astrid al pequeño y a su amiga. —Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs ¿cómo están ustedes?

Los aludidos, balbucearon antes de responder.

—Ah… es raro, soy más alta, requiero mucha comida y no puedo volar… creo que es lo único desesperante de esta forma. —respondió Ruffnut.

—Pues yo sigo con mis tradiciones trolls, sólo que ahora ensordezco a todos con este espantoso tono de voz. —dijo Tuffnut.

—Yo choco con las paredes, me olvida que ya no puedo traspasarlas. —contó Snotlout.

—Yo aun no sé dónde plantar esto. —dijo Fishlegs que llevaba consigo una pequeña maceta con la rosa que le había salido en su último día como gnomo.

El jefe y la reina vieron con pesar a sus amigos, y el primero comprendió un poco más del porque la petición de los habitantes, ya que en realidad si habían perdido mucho con sus transformaciones.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes? —preguntó Branch como no queriendo.

—Iremos a donde está el roba huesos ¿nos acompañan? —respondió Hiccup.

Poppy y Toothless se vieron con disimulo, pues todo parecía indicar que la platica del equipo conquista se tendría que posponer por el momento.

.

.

.

—¡Reina Astrid, Jefe Hiccup, líder Toothless y princesa Poppy! ¡Que gusto verlos aquí! —saludó Huesitos

Este, al igual que todos los escaldarones también se recuperaban de la mala pasada que le había hecho Drago, en especial el roba huesos, ya que no podía hacerle mucho honor a su nombre, pues parte de su armadura se había perdido, pero siempre se podía empezar de nuevo y comenzó la reconstrucción de esta con un objeto en particular, cuyo interior tenía a alguien no muy agraciado.

—¡Princesa Poppy! ¡Reina Astrid! Por favor. —chilló Arroyin, quien aún en la jaula de ratón ahora formaba una pequeña parte de la armadura de su dragón, la cual colgaba sobre uno de los huesos que se ubicaban en las costillas.

—Ay, me pareció escuchar algo. —se burló Branch de su infortunio.

—Sí, a mi también. —se rascó Poppy las orejas. —Debe ser el viento.

—Siempre soplando. —complementó el roba huesos ignorándolo. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Huesitos, veníamos para saber si nos puedes proveer con barcos.

—¿Los barcos de la cueva?

Astrid asintió.

—Su majestad, esos barcos le pertenecen, siéntase con la libertad de tomar lo que usted quiera.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Arroyin espantado.

—Ay, esperen… creo que tengo una bacteria en mi costado que debo quemar…—amenazó el roba huesos con su fulgor al espantado troll, que guardó silencio de inmediato.

—Ay, esa bacteria debe ser realmente molesta ¿Por qué no te deshaces simplemente de ella? —sugirió Toothless

—Así no es mi naturaleza, por lo pronto le daré a esta bacteria el mismo trato que me dio a mí.

—Uy, eso es malvado… me gusta. —rio Ruffnut.

—Un poco de ¿cómo lo decía ese troll cuyo nombre no recuerdo? ¿Ka-Karma? —dijo Branch con sarcasmo. —No le haría daño.

Arroyin desde su jaula, no podía hacer nada más que permanecer en silencio, sabía que se había ganado a pulso ese castigo por ser avaricioso, sólo esperaba que algún día todos lo pudieran perdonar, pues estar encerrado ahí le mostraba día a día que los más valioso que siempre había tenido era su misma libertad.

.

.

Por la noche habiendo llegado al castillo, Hiccup se propuso a organizarse con su gente y demás pueblerinos para la reconstrucción de los barcos, cuyos daños por los terremotos eran varios, pero que juntos podrían resolver en pocos días si se lo proponían.

Viendo que el jefe estaba ocupado con el resto del pueblo, el equipo conquista optó por interceptar primero a Astrid, quien después de llegar de con los limpiadores se alejó de todos para acudir a las ruinas que habían quedado de su torre.

—¡Astrid!

Escuchó unas cuantas voces, así como gruñidos, resopló, ya esperaba que pasara aquello, sospechaba que Poppy no se había ido del todo por la mañana.

— _¡BestiAstrid!_ —gruñó Toothless a sabiendas que no podía entenderla.

La guardiana, sólo se giró lentamente hacia donde todos estaban.

— _¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué vas a dejar ir así a Hiccup?!_

Pese a no entenderlo, Astrid supuso que Toothless le recriminaba algo.

—Reina Astrid, Toothless, "muy amablemente" pregunta ¿porque va a dejar ir así al herrero? —tradujo Branch con precaución.

—¿Amable? —rio Astrid no creyendo aquello, más cuando Toothless bajó la cabeza bufando.

—Sí, Astrid… ya eres bonita, además que…

—Shu…—tapó Fishlegs la boca de Ruffnut para evitar que hablara de más, pues los sentimientos del herrero sólo debían ser dichos por este.

—Concuerdo con Lavander, digo Ruffnut. —dijo Poppy. —Y pregunto lo mismo que Toothless ¿Por qué lo vas a dejar ir? ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? ¡¿Por qué no te vas con él?!

—¿Acaso se enteró de algo? —interrogó Branch temeroso de que hubiera descubierto un secretito del herrero.

— _No, no creo que sepa del beso…_ —susurró Toothless.

—¡¿Cuál beso?! —exclamó Poppy espantada.

Hasta ese momento, Astrid no había comprendido la pregunta del troll ni lo que había dicho Toothless, pero de repente cuando Poppy exclamó aquella, le entró gran curiosidad.

—¿De qué beso hablan? —preguntó al dragón y troll que a su parecer sabían muy bien.

—Ah… es que…—balbuceó Branch. —Ya que como Toothless no podía ser entendido las cosas recaían en él.

— _La chica Liris esa besó a Hiccup, pero no significó nada para él._

Astrid sólo escuchó gruñidos, por lo que mejor se enfocó en el sudoroso troll.

—Ehm… esa chica Liris, besó al herrero y todo parece indicar que lo ama… pero… pero…

Aun no terminaba, y Poppy, Stormfly y Ruffnut estaban que se desmayaban por apenas enterarse de eso.

—Pero… pero…

— _¡No significó nada!_ —brincó Pihc deseoso de que lo entendiera su reina.

—Pero…

—No, mejor no quiero saber. —detuvo Astrid el parloteo del troll.

Y pese a lo que los demás pensaba que pasaría, su protectora estaba muy tranquila.

—¡ _Explícale! ¡Que no significó nada para Hiccup!_

—Ah… yo se lo digo. —gruñó Poppy al ver que Branch solo balbuceaba. —Astrid, Hiccup…

—Por favor, no quiero saber. —insistió esta con tranquilidad. —Es lo mejor…—suspiró cabizbaja.

— _¿Por qué?_ —se preguntaron todos sin comprender.

De repente escucharon un sollozo por parte de la reina, quien con melancolía observó a todos sus amigos.

—Amigos, aún estoy maldita…

.

.

 _ **Días después.**_

Faltaba poco para el solsticio de primavera, Hiccup creía que podrían partir una semana antes de esta, los pueblerinos y dragones habían trabajado bien en conjunto y los barcos estaban estables para un largo viaje.

Estando ocupado en la petición de Astrid, muy apenas la había podido ver, ya que tampoco era requerido por ella, ni su madre, ni Heather, ni Camicazi, mucho menos Liris que seguían apoyándolo en todo.

Ver cómo se reconstruía los barcos, lo ponía melancólico, no se daba a la idea de que tuviera que abandonar esa isla por segunda vez, que tuviera que decir adiós nuevamente, no sólo a Astrid, sino a todos sus amigos, los únicos humanos que se quedarían eran Ruffnut, su hermano, Snotlout y Fishlegs, más estos le dijeron que sólo sería por un tiempo, en lo que arreglaban ciertos asuntos pendientes, que incluían algunos aspectos con sus familias adoptivas.

Pensando en las familias, vio a Toothless, este en ratos ayudaba arduamente junto con su familia en la reconstrucción de los barcos; y ahora que lo pensaba, aun no sabía si él se quedaría o lo acompañaría. Le causaba duda aquello, puesto que Astrid le había sugerido que Toothless se quería ir con él.

—¡Toothless!

El dragón dejó de hacer lo que hacía para correr hacia él.

—¿Qué pasó chico deprimido? ¿Ya le dirás a BellaAstrid lo que sientes? —preguntó con sonora burla.

—Toothless, ya hablamos de eso. No le diré. —espetó molesto. —Más bien quería saber, si… bueno, Astrid lo sugirió… ¿quieres ir a Berk a vivir conmigo?

—¿Vivir en Berk contigo? —se sorprendió Toothless. —¿Stormfly y Pihc?

—Ellos también pueden venir por supuesto, de hecho, todos los que quieran… aunque Astrid piensa que no sería buena idea, solamente tú y tu familia… claro, si quieren.

—Hiccup, eres mi mejor amigo.

Sinceró el dragón halagado, y entristecido de cierta forma porque él no quería que su amigo se fuera, y menos en las circunstancias de su protectora, a la cual, muy a pesar le había prometido no revelar el secreto que la acongojaba.

—Entonces… ¿eso es un sí? —preguntó Hiccup entusiasmado.

Pero Toothless negó con su cabeza.

—Lo siento Hiccup, no puedo… no podemos ir contigo.

El jefe ahogó un grito por la respuesta tan seca y directa, pero él siendo como era, tuvo que aceptarlo, así que asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más, y así como con Astrid se sintió más que rechazado, comprendió que ya no había lugar para él en esa isla, por lo que sin más regresó a lo suyo dejando a Toothless con el corazón acongojado.

El dragón, sintiendo como si perdiera nuevamente a su mejor amigo se alejó, tratando de reprimir el secreto que no permitía a sus amigos ser felices, así como a él.

— _Estúpida maldición._

.

.

— _¡¿Cómo que maldita?! —cuestionaron todos._

 _Astrid se limpió las lagrimillas que se acumularon en sus ojos._

— _No le había dicho a nadie sobre esto, pero… Amaru se me apareció la primera noche en que todos volvimos a la normalidad._

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y qué te dijo?

— _Sí, ¿qué te dijo? —tradujo Popppy por el dragón._

— _Me dijo que sólo había devuelto a la vida para que siguiera siendo la guardiana de esta isla, por lo que… nunca podré salir de aquí. —explicó con melancolía. —Y no sólo es eso, me dijo que la maldición, la primera, aun no ha terminado, que aún falta algo más por hacer._

—¡¿Qué cosa?! _—cuestionó Toothless desesperado._

— _Sí, Astrid… ¿qué cosa? —preguntó Poppy en el mismo estado._

 _La reina negó con la cabeza._

— _No sé, no sé lo qué es… pero me dijo que, si no lo resuelvo para el tiempo que nos dio, toda esta isla se desmoronará poco a poco, hasta que no quedé nada más que un hueco en el océano._

— _¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos._

— _¿Nosotros también? —preguntó Branch asustado._

— _Todo aquel que quiera puede irse… por eso le pedí a Hiccup que se llevara a todos los humanos, ¡que él se fuera!… y para ustedes, en el caso de que no resuelva lo que falta he arreglado con el Roba huesos que los ponga a salvo en los lugares inhóspitos que conoce y que está libre de humanos, que aun que me duela admitirlo, no creo que estén preparados para que convivan con ustedes._

— _Pero ¿qué hay de ti? —preguntó Snotlout espantado. —¿Cuándo esta cosa se desmorone podrás irte?_

— _Sólo si me llevo hasta la última hormiga de esta isla. —respondió Astrid entristecida. —Fue la condición de Amaru para que yo pueda salir de aquí._

—¡Que injusto! ¡Que injusto _! —chilló la nadder negando con su cabeza._ —No puedo creerlo.

—No sé preocupen. —miró Astrid la desesperación de la nadder. —Aún tengo unos días para resolverlo, pero necesito que Hiccup se vaya con los demás, si no... no me puedo concentrar en lo que falta.

—Nosotros te ayudaremos BestiAstrid. — _se acercó Toothless dándole un toquecito en su mano con su nariz._

— _Toothless dice: que él también te ayudará. —tradujo Branch._

— _Muchas gracias Toothless. —lo acarició Astrid con una leve sonrisa._

 _._

 _._

Sólo tenían hasta el atardecer el día del solsticio.

Se detuvo Toothless mirando hacia el cielo, tenían sólo 10 días para resolver lo que les faltaba para romper la maldición.

.

.

—¡Terminamos! —anunció Hiccup a la feliz multitud que viendo su esfuerzo en los renovados barcos dieron un gran aplauso y se felicitaron los unos a los otros.

—¡Jefe Hiccup! ¿cuándo partiremos? —preguntó Heather con cierta burla al llamar a su amigo con su nuevo título.

Hiccup sonrió levemente.

—Mañana al alba. —asintió convencido. —Preparen todo.

Dando aquel aviso, bajó de la roca a la que se había subido, y cabizbajo se dispuso a abandonar la cueva donde estaban los barcos. Tanto Valka como Liris notaron aquella actitud extraña, ya lo habían visto melancólico, pero no tanto como lo veían ahora.

—Hiccup, hijo… ¿pasa algo? —lo detuvo su madre antes de que se alejaran.

—¿Vas con la reina? —preguntó Liris con precaución.

—No.

—¿No tienes que avisarle que se prepare? —preguntó Valka sin comprender.

—Ella no vendrá mamá, y si me permiten, tengo cosas que hacer… el vocero se encargará de avisarle a ella, una vez que pase a visitar a su familia adoptiva.

—Pero Hiccup ¡Espera! ¿cómo la vas a dejar así? —insistió Valka.

Liris también estaba expectante, en cierta manera, esperanzada de que aquella relación hubiera llegado a su fin, más no le gustaba ver a Hiccup tan triste.

—Mamá, necesito que apoyes a los demás con las provisiones, Liris… ¿Por qué no acompañas a Heather o a Camicazi a sus guardias? —las ignoró Hiccup dándoles la espalda.

Valka, aun sin entender, no lo quedó de otra más que soltar a Hiccup, mientras que Liris, apretó sus puños con impotencia, pues no, Hiccup, aunque se fuera no dejaría de amar a la reina, y al igual que a la madre de su amigo, no le quedó de otra más que obedecer.

.

.

 **Minutos después.**

—¡Anda Liris! Ya dinos… ¿puedes predecir nuestro futuro? ¿Sabes si Eret escogerá a una de nosotras? —preguntó una de las valkirias tomando a la seid por un brazo, mientas caminaban por los senderos que habían quedado por los jardines del castillo.

Las valkirias desde días atrás tenían jordanas de vigilancia en ciertos puntos de la isla, esto con la mera intención de cuidar que nadie de los malvados siguiera merodeando por ahí.

—¡Camicazi! Eso no se debe preguntar, pero Liris… si lo sabes…—insinuó Heather tomando su otro brazo.

—¿Cómo me metí en esto? —resopló la fastidiada seid.

—¡JA! pues fácil… por quedar bien con Hiccup lo obedeciste en lo que te ordenó. —recordó la rubia. —Y si me piensas acompañar a mí el resto de la tarde en mi lugar te atosigaré hasta que me digas.

—Pero puedes ir a mi zona de vigilancia…—ofreció la azabache. —Ahí podremos hablar con más tranquilidad.

—Chicas, chicas…—se separó esta de ella para encararlas. —No les diré nada.

—¡Ajá! ¡Eso significa que si sabes! —dedujeron ambas valkirias al mismo tiempo.

Liris tragó en seco.

—¡Pues sí! —admitió avergonzada. —Y dado a que tal vez no les guste la respuesta no diré nada.

—Oh… ¿eso significa que no es ninguna de nosotras? —preguntó Heather con más seriedad.

—Ay no, ¿no me digas que a Eret le gusta la reina? —resopló Camicazi.

Liris no respondió

—¡Te lo dije Heather, te lo dije! Que se le quedó viendo todo embobado cuando nos presentaron. —recordó con molestia cómo le había tenido que cerrar la boca.

—No, para nada…—aclaró Liris. —Y bueno pues Eret es un hombre, y creo que más de uno se quedaría con la boca abierta al ver a… ¡alguien como ella!

—Liris ¿te duele que Hiccup la haya elegido a ella? —preguntó Heather con precaución.

—Yo contribuí para que pasara… y está bien, lo acepto. —dijo rendida.

—Pero ella no vendrá con nosotros, creo que todavía tienes oportunidad. —insinuó Camicazi.

—Sí. Hiccup se enamoró una vez de ti, puede volver a hacerlo. —animó Heather. —No pierdas las esperanzas.

La seid sonrió levemente, y mirándolas, reflexionó sobre las dudas que sus amigas tenían con respecto a su hombre soñado, del cuál sabía perfectamente a quién prefería. El soldado era lento y tímido en cierto aspecto, probablemente la declaración tardaría un poco, por lo que no se le hizo justo que una de ellas estuviera a la expectativa.

—Muchas gracias chicas, y dado al apoyo que me han dado, he decidido decirles.

—¡Sí! —brincaron ambas valkirias al mismo tiempo.

—¡Sólo quiero que me prometan algo! —detuvo Liris su ajetreo.

Heather y Camicazi asintieron con más madurez.

—No quiero que dejen de ser amigas…

—¿Eso quiere decir…? —cuestionó Camicazi intrigada.

Liris asintió.

—Así es, Eret corresponde a una de ustedes… sólo que es medio tonto y le da pena decirlo

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Heather esperanzada.

—No les diré tal cual, pero vayan a su lugar de vigilancia, ustedes sabrán quién es cuando él alcance a la elegida a su lugar.

Ambas valkirias se miraron con intriga, ambas deseosas de ser la elegida, pero también temerosas de no serlo y sobre todo de perder su amistad, pese a la condición de la seid.

—Pues vamos. —suspiró Camicazi. —Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi amiga, y quiero que siempre seas feliz. —le tendió la mano a Heather.

—Lo mismo. —la estrechó esta. —Siempre seremos amigas.

—Gracias Liris. —agradecieron ambas al mismo tiempo a la seid y se retiraron para ir a sus respectivos lugares.

Liris respiró aliviada, esperanzada de haber hecho lo correcto, y como ya sabía quien era la que sería rechazada, se propuso a hacerle compañía, solamente que necesitaba tomar un atajo a su lugar de vigilancia para no verse tan obvia, así que corrió del lado contrario a donde las valkirias se fueron, sin embargo, al doblar en una de las esquinas de los jardines del castillo, se topó con alguien.

—¡Reina Astrid!

Rápidamente hizo una reverencia, al ver a la rubia con la que casi chocaba, después de días de no cruzar palabras con ella, precisamente en ese momento se le tenía que aparecer.

—Levántate. —ordenó la reina.

La seid tragando saliva levantó la cabeza en alto, más no con el porte que le gustaría, puesto que la mujer que tenía frente a ella imponía de una manera increíble, que deducía que por eso le gustaba a Hiccup, por el porte y la fortaleza que esta tenía y que también intimidaba y mucho.

¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Cómo decirle que tenía que irse con una de sus amigas? Si la reina parecía que la analizaba con la simple mirada. Odiaba que sus dotes no la ayudaran, en esa isla todo parecía estar controlado por el ser que la había poseído y por la reina misma.

—Liris ¿verdad?

La seid asintió.

—Así es, su majestad…

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Astrid sin perder aquel porte que era digno de una reina.

Liris tronó los dientes por dentro de su boca, pero como no podía desairar _"a su majestad"_ accedió a su petición, temerosa de que se presentara un tipo de rencilla, como solía ver en Berk cuando mujeres se peleaban por un hombre, peor a Camicazi y Heather.

Sin embargo, Astrid no mencionó nada y la condujo hacia el interior del castillo, específicamente hacia uno de los salones, donde últimamente se llevaban las sesiones.

—Reina Astrid. —llamó al ver que esta solo acudía hacia donde estaba una ventana que daba al exterior. —Reina Astrid… ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? —preguntó tratando de no sonar fastidiada y mucho menos como una mujer despechada.

—Tú amas a Hiccup ¿verdad? —cuestionó Astrid encarándola y yendo directamente al grano.

La seid tragó saliva, y aunque la reina la intimidara, no se dejaría insultar por ella.

—Sí. —admitió sinceramente. —Lo amo y mucho, su majestad. —aclaró con cierta prepotencia, tomando con fuerza el collar que él le había hecho.

Astrid sólo sonrió levemente, y se volvió a la ventana para que la seid no viera su rostro de obvia decepción al enterarse de aquello. Respiró.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —preguntó tratando que su voz no saliera entre cortada.

Liris se sobresaltó, pensó que su rival le diría algo como " _él es mío", "No te entrometas_ " o algo por el estilo, pero ¿un favor?

—¿Reina? —susurró con más amabilidad.

En ese momento, Astrid volvió a encararla y se acercó a ella. Tomó sus manos.

—¿Puedes cuidarlo? —pidió esperanzada. —¿Amarlo con todo tu corazón? ¿Siempre estar ahí para él?

—¿Qué? —susurró la seid sin comprender, y sintió un vuelco en su corazón que amenazó con hacerla llorar.

—Prométeme que lo harás muy feliz, él se lo merece, merece estar con una persona que lo ame con cada latido de su corazón, ¿sabes? él me dijo una vez que te amaba.

Liris lo negó, eso no era posible, ¿cómo era eso posible si en ese momento Hiccup se desvivía por ella?

—Sí, te ama. —insistió Astrid, creyendo lo que no era.

—No, es que…

—Por favor, prométemelo, Hiccup es mi amigo… y lo único que quiero es que sea muy feliz.

La seid sintió cómo poco a poco la reina zafó su agarre, aun estaba atónita, su cabeza quería que le gritara a la reina que lo que había dicho era una total mentira, que a quien Hiccup amaba era a ella, pero su corazón esperanzado, la hizo decir otra cosa.

—Se lo prometo.

—Gracias. —exhaló Astrid viendo hacia el techo para evitar que sus traicioneras lagrimas se le salieran. —Es todo lo que te quería decir… —y sin decir más, se retiró rápidamente de ahí.

—Ay dioses. —se dejó caer la seid sin creerlo. —¿Qué he hecho?

¿Pelear por Hiccup o decirle a la reina que ya había sido rechazada por él? ¿qué debía hacer? Estaba muy confundida. De repente, una nube pasajera ensombreció un poco la habitación en donde se encontraba, Liris vio a través de la ventana, que faltaba poco para que una de las valkirias fuera rechazada.

Dejo de lamentarse con lo que había hecho y rápidamente se dispuso a acudir con la que de seguro necesitaría un poco de consuelo.

.

.

.

Camicazi se encontraba en lo alto de acantilado, desde ahí tenía una perfecta vista de lo que acontecía en las zonas rocosas, con ella estaba Fire, el dragón que desde su salida de Berk la había acompañado.

—¿Y tú que piensas amiguito? —le acarició la cabeza al nadder. —¿Crees que yo sea la elegida?

— _Pues no, si tienes mi misma suerte_. —respondió el dragón entre gruñidos.

—Ay, que lindo eres… muchas gracias. —se apretó la valkiria contra este pensando que le estaba dando buenos ánimos.

— _Ay, pobre niña… pero espero que tú seas la elegida_. —deseó Fire aceptando felizmente los mimos que le daba.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la playa.

Heather y Windshear hacían su vigilancia en la orilla del mar. La valkiria no podía dejarse de jalar la trenza por la ansiedad que sentía, y las expectativas que tenía. Realmente deseaba ser la elegida, la persona que Eret amaba en secreto.

—Ay Windshear… no puedo con esta ansiedad.

Así lo veía la dragona, su jinete no dejaba de mover las piernas por tal emoción

—¿Crees que Eret me elija?

— _Eres una chica linda, sería tonto sí no… aunque está muy feo para ti._

—Es que es tan apuesto.

— _Creo que estás cieguita, pero supongo el amor nos hace ciegos._

—Ay no puedo, no puedo…

Brincó Heather en círculos desde su lugar, cuando de repente escuchó a Windshear gruñir, lo que la hizo detenerse abruptamente con el corazón alborotado al sentir que no estaba tan sola del todo.

—Ah… ¿hola? —saludó el recién llegado.

.

.

—Camicazi…

—¿Eret? —se sorprendió la valkiria al ver llegar a su hombre soñado junto con SkullCrusher. —Eh… eh… ¿q-qué… qué haces aquí? —preguntó con el corazón alborotado.

—Inspeccioné mi área de vigilancia, y vi a tu dragón y decidí pues venir… a preguntar si no se te ofrecía algo.

—" _Sorpréndete"_ —susurró el nadder detrás de Camicazi a la que le dio un empujón para que reaccionara.

—Aahh…—fue lo único que alcanzó a decir esta, mientras se echaba el cabello detrás de las orejas. —Estoy bien…

—Uhm… bueno, me alegro… entonces creo que yo… iré, no sé, regresaré.

El nadder volvió a empujar a Camicazi para que reaccionar.

—¡No espera! —gritó esta asustando a todos. —Lo siento, ehm… ¿no quieres acompañarme? Supongo que nunca has visto un atardecer desde aquí.

—Mmm no…—dijo Eret como no queriendo. —¿Puedo?

—Sí, sabes que sí. —lo empujó Camicazi contenta, siendo quien era y dejando que las cosas fluyeran como debían ser.

.

.

En la playa.

Heather se decepcionó al ver quien habían llegado era Kaiser junto con el vocero del pueblo.

—Eh… no fue nuestra intención interrumpir. —se disculpó el muchacho al ver que de repente la valkiria dejó atrás ese raro animo que tenía.

—Descuida. —suspiró esta cabizbaja.

El muchacho y Kaiser se vieron sin comprender qué pasaba con ella.

—Disculpa. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, sí…—respondió esta sin mirarlo, agitando su mano con desanimo.

Kaiser le dio un empujón al muchacho, quien traía un canasto lleno de manzanas entre sus manos, y otro de pescado colgando en su espalda.

—¿Una manzana? —invitó el muchacho interpretando así el empujón que el lobo le dio.

Kaiser asintió, felicitándolo por hacerlo.

Heather entonces los miró, y para no desairar al que se conocía como el lobo alfa de la isla se acercó para aceptar la manzana del vocero.

—Gracias.

—Mi nombre es Spinel, bueno ese es mi nombre de humano. —se presentó el muchacho. —Y él es Kaiser…—presentó al lobo.

—Sé quién es él, y a ti te había visto con los pueblerinos, la gente te eligió como vocero ¿no? —dijo Heather mordiendo la manzana para desatorar su nudo en la garganta.

—Uh… sí. Eso después del hechizo, pero pasé años siendo un lobo de las arenas.

—Wow…—suspiró Heather sintiéndose patética, pues ese muchacho había pasado más que ella con su decepción amorosa.

—Sí, y dado que hoy es nuestro último día en la isla, vine a dejarle esto a Kaiser. —señaló las manzanas. —Y los peces para el resto… Kaiser es vegetariano. —susurró en secreto.

—Oh… que lindo. —acarició la valkiria al lobo.

Este emocionado comenzó a dar piruetas para animarla.

— _Te ves tan tonto._ —dijo Windshear.

— _Sólo trato de animarla…_ —aclaró el lobo siguiendo con los jugueteos. — _además ¿no crees que este muchacho se ve bien con ella?_

— _Pues está más lindo que el otro._ —observó la dragona, y juguetonamente empujó a Heather, que casi se cae encima del muchacho.

—Ah… lo siento, no sé que le pasó. —dijo esta viendo refunfuñonamente a su dragona que se burlaba claramente de ella.

—Descuida. ¿quieren acompañarnos? Kaiser y yo iremos a ver la manada, a la familia que me cuidó mientras fui lobo, y que ahora estará bajo la protección de la reina y de Kaiser.

La historia del muchacho se le hizo muy linda a Heather, que aceptó sin más, sin sospechar ni un poco que aquello podría ser una interpretación diferente a lo que había visto la seid.

.

.

Liris llegó agitada a la playa, como sabía que Heather no era la elegida, quería estar en ese momento con ella, ya que esta fue una de las que creyó en ella cuando nadie más lo hacía. Sin embargo, al llegar a donde acontecerían los hechos, se sorprendió al ver que no sería requerida ya que su amiga se estaba yendo con un muchacho y aquel lobo al que todos le decían Kaiser.

Internamente se alegró por ella, sin embargo, verla le hizo suponer que no todo debía ser cómo ella lo veía en sus premoniciones. No si cambiaba algo, el destino se veía alterado, entonces concluyó que si la reina dejaba ir a Hiccup podría ser una nueva oportunidad para ella, pues en un momento ella también había hecho lo mismo.

.

.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Un montón de criaturas de muchas especies se despedían entre sollozos de los habitantes que alguna vez consideraron sus enemigos; los humanos también entre lágrimas aceptaban los crímenes de su pasado, y aceptaron con tristeza su destino. Honorablemente juraron a la reina, nunca mencionar nada de la isla y sus criaturas, a quienes les desearon una larga vida llena de paz.

Los jinetes de Berk, también se despidieron de sus respetivos dragones. Fire chillaba con Camicazi pues no quería que se fuera, pero le alegraba que no hubiera sido la rechazada, y más que nada que su hombre soñado se le declarara el día anterior. Al menos sabía que estaría bien cuidada.

Eret y SkullCrusher se despidieron recatadamente, ambos eran machos y fuertes que definitivamente se extrañarían, lo mismo pasando con Gobber, quien extrañaría al saco perezoso con el que había convivido, y al roba huesos que le había arrancado accidentalmente ciertas partes de su cuerpo, por fin después de tanto conocía a ese dragón.

Mientras que Heather, acariciaba sutilmente a Windshear viendo de reojo, como Camicazi disfrutaba de una nueva etapa en compañía de Eret. Estaba feliz por ella, más todavía tenía mucho que cicatrizar, sin embargo, al voltear a su otro extremo para evitar verlos, vio a ese muchacho Spinel, cuya familia de lobos y Kaiser también había acudido para despedirlo, y que al notar que lo miraba la saludó con familiaridad.

Se apenó que lo hiciera que mejor volvió su mirada a Windshear, mientras que Camicazi, atenta a lo que hacía miró picaronamente aquello, ya tendrían mucho de que hablar una vez zarparan los barcos.

Por otro lado, Valka se despedía de Brinca Nubes, a quien no importó cuantas veces se lo dijera la seguía llamando: Valka, señora mamá de Hiccup, y por ende todos los dragones le decía así. Se abrazó a él, lo extrañaría, así como todo lo que había aprendido de ellos en tan poco tiempo, le resultaba fascinante y entendía porque su hijo tardó tanto en regresar a su hogar, y pensando en este, lo vio de lejos, se despedía de Toothless y su familia, dándoles a todos un abrazo, en especial al furia nocturna que a simple vista no quería que se marchara.

—Hiccup no te vayas. —pidió Pihc llorando. —La reina…

Stormfly lo tomó del hocico a su hijo para impedir que de nuevo hablara de más.

—La reina Astrid, así lo quiso. —terminó Toothless por él. —Te vamos a extrañar amigo.

—Y yo a ustedes. Pero supongo puedo volver, no sé, a visitarlos… no debemos decirnos adiós para siempre, es decir, seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?

—Sí. —asintió el dragón no creyendo que aquello fuera tan posible, si su protectora no descifraba qué era lo que Amaru quería con ella.

—Cuídate mucho Hiccup. —deseó Stormfly. —Y que seas muy feliz, con quien tú quieras.

Aquella insinuación caló en Hiccup, pues él claramente quería a Astrid, quien por cierto no la veía por ningún lado.

—Está muy ocupada, la vi saliendo con Poppy, Branch y sus demás locos amigos antes de que todos se levantara. —dijo Toothless al notar que buscaba algo.

—Es una chica energética.

Se decepcionó de no verla, sin embargo, de repente todos guardaron silencio, Hiccup no entendió lo que pasaba hasta que vio en una de las entradas de la cueva a la agitada Astrid junto a todo el sequito que siempre la acompañaba.

Los presentes, solo alcanzaron a ver cómo esta corría hacía donde estaba el jefe de Berk, Liris también la observó, ella ya se encontraba en el barco y le dio la impresión de que Astrid se lanzaría apasionadamente encima de Hiccup, pero no pasó.

La reina sólo se detuvo frente él, completamente agitada por la correteada.

—Astrid…—nombró Hiccup apenado de verla frente a frente.

—Adiós. —dijo ella abrazándolo para sorpresa de todos los presentes. —Buen viaje. —le susurró al oído, antes de separarse de él.

Dando por terminaba su relación en ese punto, Hiccup asintió viendo que no había marcha atrás y rendido, se subió en el barco donde Liris había sido una espectadora de aquel acontecimiento.

Para antes del alba, los barcos habían zarpado llevándose a casi todos los humanos rumbo a Berk.

Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut y Astrid fueron los únicos que se quedaron, esta última viendo con tristeza a los barcos que se alejaban, pero a diferencia de la primera vez que se sintió morir de amor, esta vez sólo se giró decidida a descifrar lo que faltaba para romper la maldición antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

¿Un intruso merodeando? ¿Una criatura causando conflictos? ¿Algo que estuviera dañando a criaturas que no conocía?

Faltaban sólo tres días para que el tiempo estimado para la maldición terminara, y este se empezaba a resentir en los temblores y replicas que se comenzaron a sentir. Astrid y su equipo no daban con lo que faltaba, y aquello empezó a desesperar a la reina.

—¡Me rindo! ¡No sé lo que quiere! Ya buscamos por cielo y tierra que no quedaran más vasallos de ese hombre, hemos buscado incesantemente que no haya criaturas como Kiba o humanos como Lenny, que al fin y al cabo eran la misma cosa. ¿Qué quiere entonces?

—¿No te ha venido a visitar esa diosa? —preguntó Ruffnut preocupada. —No sé, para darte una pista.

Astrid negó frustrada.

—Si no fuera porque medio nos perdonó ¡la golpearía! —blasfemó Snotlout chocando sus puños

—Ay, mejor cállate no la provoques. —dijo Fishlegs asustado. —Pensemos… ¿qué es lo que no estamos viendo?

—La maldición. —susurró Tuffnut escabrosamente.

—Ya la analizamos una y otra vez. —regañó Branch. —Y ya descartamos todo, la reina amó, es amada, se sacrificó con su vida. ¿Qué es lo que más le falta?

—Que sea feliz. —resopló Poppy con sarcasmo. —Pero así ni se puede.

—Poppy ¿eso es sarcasmo? —preguntó Tuffnut espantado, tal cual Copper una vez lo había hecho.

—¡Sí! Y me enoja todo esto… ush…—resopló la princesa. —¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como los cuentos?

— _Porque lamentablemente la vida no es un cuento de hadas_. —dijo Toothless.

—¿Qué dijo? —solicitó Astrid la interpretación del dragón.

—Que la vida no es un cuento de hadas. —bufó Branch de brazos cruzados.

Astrid, bajó la cabeza.

—Cierto, no es un cuento de hadas donde todo termina con un hermoso baile, y con el vivieron felices para siempre.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ruffnut preocupada.

—Ustedes saben lo que tienen qué hacer. —respondió Astrid. —Un par de barcos esperan con el roba huesos, vayan por sus familias adoptivas, por Kaiser, debemos empezar a asegurar a todas las criaturas que podamos salvar. Ustedes deben de encargarse de ponerlos a salvo.

— _Eso no es una opción BestiAstrid._

—Toothless tiene razón reina, esa no es una opción todavía… —tradujo Branch.

—Lo será en cuanto anochezca y sólo falten dos días. —replicó Astrid golpeando la mesa. —Por favor, obedezcan… ¡obedezcan! —pidió con ruego.

Los demás se negaron a acatar tal orden, por lo que Astrid, enfurecida, se retiró de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de sí.

— _No podemos permitirlo._ —gruñó Toothless frustrado.

— _Pero ¿qué podemos hacer?_ —preguntó Stormfly entristecida.

—Traducción por favor. —Pidió Tuffnut al escuchar puros gruñidos.

—No tiene caso. —dijo Branch. —Creo que no nos queda de otra.

—No, no lo sugieras. —pidió Poppy. —¿Cómo vamos a ser felices así?

—Sí tan solo el lindo Hiccup estuviera aquí, tal vez con esa cabezota que tiene daba con lo que faltaba. —se lamentó Ruffnut.

El furia nocturna se sobresaltó al escucharla.

— _Puede ser…_

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el amargado.

— _Que tal vez sea la clave._

—No lo creo, y Astrid no querría que lo trajeras, correría peligro si lo haces. —recordó Poppy.

Toothless bufó sabiendo de esa posibilidad, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

.

.

Al día siguiente, faltando aun menos para que la maldición culminara, Astrid salió temprano del castillo, en busca de alguna pista que pudiera revertir la desgracia que se aproximaba.

—¡ _Hey, BestiAstrid!_

La reina reconoció aquel gruñido, casi era como si ya pudiera interpretar cuando Toothless la llamaba "BestiAstrid".

—Toothless… eh… ¿quieres acompañarme? —trató de interpretar lo que hacía ahí.

El dragón asintió.

—Pues andando. —apresuró esta, corriendo rumbo al acantilado donde se podía divisar las zonas rocosas.

Pese a que Toothless se ofreció a llevarla, esta se negó a montarla y prefirió correr por el bosque donde más de una vez tropezó por pensar que podía sostenerse de la cola, algo de lo que Toothless no pudo evitar reírse.

—Estúpida cola.

— _Que orgullosa eres BestiAstrid, pero noooo, quieres hacerlo todo tu sola, no tendrías que estar caminando por este peligroso camino si aceptaras mi ofrecimiento._

—Cierra el hocico Toothless. —refunfuñó la reina al escuchar puro balbuceos del dragón, algo que le decía que no hablaba bien de ella.

— _Ya, no seas orgullosa, ¿no ves que esta cosa se pone más peligrosa?_ —se asomó por el camino al acantilado, el cual ya tenía una altura considerable de unos 20 metros.

—Ya mero llegamos. —corrió Astrid más rápido por el delgado camino.

Toothless la siguió presuroso, lo bueno es que podía volar, así podría salvar a la terca BestiAstrid, si la tonta se caía.

—Ay dioses. —la escuchó decir de repente.

Tanto ella como él se detuvieron, el dragón de repente sintió como por debajo de sus patas la tierra comenzaba a temblar.

— _¡Terremoto!_ —advirtió a su protectora, quien aún quieta veía hacia lo alto.

El atónito dragón, vio todo aquello tan rápido, una avalancha de rocas que caerían sobre su reina.

— _¡BESTIASTRID!_

.

.

 **BERK**

Hiccup se levantó sobresaltado de su escritorio, habían pasado unos días desde que llegaron a la isla. Como el jefe que era, lo recibieron como tal, el orgullo de Berk, el que había logrado derrotado las fuerzas de Drago, domador de dragones y quien sabe que otros títulos le habían adjudicado.

Los ex pobladores de la renombrada Vanaheim, también fueron bien recibidos, más algunos habían optado por buscar otro tipo de hogar dado a lo pequeño que era ahí, además de que Berk habían sufrido gran afectación por el incendio provocado por Drago, hasta algunos berkianos dudaban de seguir viviendo en esa isla.

Los que querían seguir ahí, confiaban plenamente en que él restauraría todo a cómo era antes, lo que lo tenía trabajando como loco casi de día y de noche y lo que lo hacía cuestionarse constantemente si esa era la vida que le esperaba.

No entendía por qué se lo cuestionaba, en el tiempo que duró viviendo en Vanaheim le había tocado restaurar casi un castillo completo, aunque obvio, allá había dragones, trolls, hadas, gnomos, lobos y por supuesto…

—La extrañas ¿verdad?

—¡Ay mamá! Que susto. —refunfuñó molesto. No le gustaba que lo sorprendieran así, aunque últimamente se irritaba por todo.

—Perdóname… pero Hiccup, ya no puedo verte así.

—Así ¿cómo? —lo ignoró este.

—¡Triste! Mírame a los ojos. —exigió Valka moviendo su rostro hacia ella. —No eres el mismo Hiccup de antes.

—Tienes razón mamá ¡Soy Jefe! No puedo pensar en mí, si no en todo los demás. —se apartó con molestia de ella.

—Pero a veces debes de dejar de pensar en los demás, para concentrarte un poco en ti. Y a ti querido hijo lo que te hace falta es una reina.

Hiccup se estremeció.

—¿Es acaso una indirecta para que me case o algo por el estilo?

—No, sabes a que reina me refiero.

—Mamá, eso es imposible… ella tomó su decisión y yo la mía.

—Pero ella te quiere hijo.

—Ella se enamoró de lo único que tenía al alcance, y no me es justo.

—¿Y qué tal si te equivocas y desde un inicio estabas destinado a ella? ¿No te lo dijo así una vez Liris?

—Liris dijo muchas cosas, y al final hasta resultó que ella me amaba. Un poco contradictorio ¿no lo crees?

—Contradictorio sería que le correspondieras a Liris y te olvidaras de Astrid.

—Lo que supongo a ti te pondría feliz, ¿quieres que me quede con Liris?

—Quiero que estés con quien amas, y esa, hijo mío, no es Liris.

Hiccup tragó saliva.

—Las dos me agradan, las dos tienen lo suyo. —dijo Valka. —Y te había visto interactuar con Liris y te comportas con ella como con Heather o Camicazi, pero con Astrid, eres completamente otro, y me bastó con ver cómo le llorabas esa vez en el lago para saber cuánto la amabas.

Hiccup lloró al recordar ese trágico momento donde desesperadamente rogó porque ella no muriera.

—Mamá…—sollozó.

—Eres Jefe de Berk por herencia hijo. —consoló Valka acariciándole el cabello. —Pero no es tu obligación aceptar tal puesto, creciste siendo como todos los demás pueblerinos, y que se te imponga así de repente… no se me hace justo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué haría papá?

—Tu papá de seguro se quedaría.

Hiccup resopló bajando la cabeza.

—Pero tú no eres Stoick. —lo hizo levantar su cabeza. —Tu deseas más que esta vida provincial… ¿no es así?

Hiccup asintió recordando aquellos días cuando era un simple herrero con ideas locas de viajar y tener aventuras.

—Entonces haz lo que tu quieres hijo, ve con quien amas y vive tus propias aventuras, sé que el pueblo tal vez no lo comprenda, pero, así como tú te preocupas por ellos, yo me preocupo por ti, y lo que más quiero es que seas feliz.

Hiccup sonrió, y se abrazó a su madre con fuerza. Ella tenía razón, a veces tenía que dejar de ver por las necesidades de los demás para atender las suyas propias.

—¿Qué hay de ti? No creas que no vi que te agradó estar entre dragones. —preguntó sin soltar su abrazo.

—No puedo negarlo. —lo apretó Valka. —Pero quiero que seas independiente… sin tu mamá gallina detrás de ti.

—Eso sonó extraño. —se separó Hiccup de ella.

—Es sólo la verdad, confío que estarás bien, y cuando crea yo que es el momento, tal vez te alcance.

—Gracias ma.

—Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? —acarició su mejilla. —Tienes una reina que te espera.

—Empacaré y me iré. —aceptó Hiccup más convencido que nunca.

—Veré que te preparen un barco. —se apresuró Valka a salir, pues de seguro su instinto maternal no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

.

.

Después de haber vuelto a Berk, Liris no había cruzado palabras con Hiccup, en el barco este estuvo ausente durante todo el viaje, sólo viendo por las necesidades de los pueblerinos de Vanaheim, y al llegar a Berk las necesidades de todos.

Los que lo conocían bien, lo veían frustrado, cansado e incluso irritado.

— _Ándale Liris._ —le había dicho Camicazi para ella se animará a interceptarlo. — _Necesita mucho amor._ —le dijo la descarada, refiriéndose obviamente a cosas que antes no se imaginaba.

Pero ahí estaba, dando vueltas como tonta detrás de una cabaña en lo que se decidía a ir con él.

—Bien, es el momento. —respiró profundo y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, aunque se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Valka salir presurosa de ahí. —¿Qué habrá pasado? —Pues su "suegra" parecía tener mucha prisa por ir al muelle.

Asegurándose que nadie la viera, corrió a la casa del jefe, cuya puerta habían dejado abierta para su suerte, pues así pudo internarse sigilosamente. El corazón le rebotó con alegría al ver inmediatamente a Hiccup, quien llevaba cargando cosas que luego metió en una bolsa de cuero.

—Hiccup…—llamó, pues este estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

—¡Liris! —se sobresaltó este espantado tirando lo que llevaba en brazos.

¿Ropa? Se extrañó la seid, más lo que le impactó realmente fue ver a Hiccup con ese traje de caballero negro.

—¿Te vas a ir? —preguntó con angustia. —¿Con ella?

El jefe asintió, no deseaba mentirle a quien consideraba una buena amiga.

—Oh… ¡Wow! —exclamó tratando de no verse tan impactada. —Ya era hora que lo hicieras.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

La seid sonrió fingidamente.

—Ay… porque es obvio que la amas y no puedes dejarla, así como así, y por supuesto que ella también te ama. ¿sabías que te ama tanto que me pidió a mí que te cuidara?

¡Por fin! Por fin había podido decirlo, pero hacerlo le dolió demasiado, que no sabía si podría seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hiccup sorprendido.

—Sí, la pobrecilla… ella piensa que tú estás enamorada de mí y… y…

—Liris basta, no es necesario. —pidió el jefe con melancolía.

—Está bien Hiccup, yo de hecho… apenas venía a decirte que pensaba continuar con mi profesión de seid.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó este sin poder creérselo del todo.

—Sí, realmente creo que con lo de Drago, Johann y todos esos tipos me decepcioné un poco, pero, bueno… fui poseída por una deidad, lo que definitivamente me hace creyente y que mi labor debe continuar.

Hiccup sonrió levemente, algo podía ser cierto de lo que le decía la seid, pero también sabía cuándo le mentían.

—Liris, te deseo lo mejor entonces… en lo que sea que optes por hacer.

La muchacha con el corazón roto asintió derramando unas lágrimas, mientras que sus manos temblaban con el collar de lirio entre ellas.

—Hiccup. —se quitó el collar. —Ve con quien más amas… a quien pertenece esto. —se lo entregó.

—Este lo hice para una buena amiga…—se lo devolvió. —A la cual siempre le agradeceré por guiarme hacia mi destino.

Liris sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas; triste, por un lado, pero tranquila por el otro. Había sido un tanto egoísta con sus sentimientos, pero ya no más, era momento de hacer lo correcto.

—Bueno… ¡¿Y qué te falta?! Tu reina aguarda. —se apresuró a ayudar a su amigo con su equipaje.

—Ah… bueno…

Tomó Hiccup lo que se le había caído para guardarlo en la bolsa, cuando de repente…

—¡Hiccup! —entraron Camicazi y Heather gritando como locas —¡Tienes que ir al muelle de inmediato!

Tanto Liris como Hiccup se vieron entre sí, este último sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

.

.

—¡Toothless! ¡Branch! —gritó el jefe asustado, viendo a sus amigos agotados, justo en el muelle de Berk.

Junto a ellos, estaba Valka, quien trataba de calmarlos, y otros pueblerinos que se habían acercado con algunas cosas para atenderlos.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿por qué están así?

—Hubo un terremoto. —contó el troll agitado.

—Un derrumbe… no encontramos a BestiAstrid. —terminó Toothless.

Al jefe casi se le para el corazón con aquella noticia, y su imaginación pronto le proyectó una imagen de su hermosa reina cayendo hacia un vacío infinito.

—¡Dense prisa hijo! —apresuró Valka alarmada.

Hiccup no dudó ni un momento y rápidamente subió al dragón que, con renovadas fuerzas, se preparó para el despegue.

—Mamá…—se despidió Hiccup.

—Ve… ya lo hablamos hace unos momentos… ¡ve! —dijo esta con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hiccup asintió, y despidiéndose visualmente de todos sus amigos y pueblo, ordenó al dragón alzar el vuelo, cuyo despegue sobre el agua del mar se abrió con un camino de bruma. Los que se quedaron en la isla vieron con tristeza su partida, pero Valka entre lágrimas, emitió una pequeña risita y enseguida de ella Camicazi, Heather y demás pueblerinos que rieron como si supieran un secreto.

—Ok, ¿de qué me perdí? —preguntó Liris sin comprender lo que pasaba.

.

.

El trayecto a la isla de Vanaheim estaba siendo una tortura para Hiccup, y en especial porque Branch y Toothless estaban muy apresurados por llegar también, que no se concentraban siquiera para poder conversar, sin embargo, cuando después de unas horas aquella isla fue visible a los ojos del jefe, sintió tranquilidad, más no del todo, no hasta encontrar a su reina perdida; pero, conforme se aproximaban a la playa, Toothless perdió velocidad.

—¿Qué pasa amigo? —preguntó pensando que se había cansado, pues en Berk no le había dado siquiera oportunidad de descansar.

—Nada, que ya llegamos…—respondió este descendiendo en dirección hacia la arena.

—¿Aquí fue el derrumbe? —cuestionó Hiccup sin comprender.

—Sí, en esa dirección. —apuntó Branch al interior del bosque.

Hiccup como aquella vez cuando Astrid murió no se esperó a que Toothless aterrizara, sólo se lanzó de su lomo para apresurar las cosas, sin embargo, al sólo pisar la entrada a lo que era el bosque su corazón casi se detiene con lo que vio frente a él.

—Stormfly ¡¿qué es lo que sucede?!

Su refunfuñona reina siendo empujada por la nadder.

—Astrid…—susurró sintiendo como el corazón se le quería salir por de entre el pecho.

Al escuchar esa voz, la reina refunfuñona se paró en seco, Poppy le había dicho que había encontrado una pista para el hechizo en la playa y de inmediato Stormfly la arrastró hasta ese lugar.

—Hiccup. —susurró espantada de verlo. —Eh… ¿q-qué haces aquí?

—Estás bien. —afirmó este acercándose, aun no se recuperaba del impacto.

—Yo… yo estoy bien. —respondió esta nerviosamente pues Hiccup la analizaba y había tomado sus mejillas, buscando no sé qué cosa en su rostro.

Tenía que cerciorarse, Hiccup la observó detalladamente buscando si no tenía alguna herida, pero esta estaba tal cual como la había dejado unos días atrás.

—Me dijeron que hubo un derrumbe que tú…

—¡Ah, eso! —interrumpió Branch. —Toothless me manda a decirte qué él la rescató. ¡UPS! perdón, creo que olvidamos decírtelo.

¿Lo habían olvidado? Hiccup se sintió hervir por la ira.

—¡¿LO OLVIDARON?!¡¿ESTÁN BROMEANDO?! ¡CON ESO NO SE JUEGA! —reclamó con lagrimitas en los ojos y la respiración agitada. —¡CASI ME MATAN DEL SUSTO!

— _Pero no moriste… amargado. ¿Puedes decirles el resto de mi mensaje?_ —pidió el dragón restándole importancia a los paros cardiacos de su amigo, mientras que Astrid sólo los veía sin comprender, cuando la situación en el interior de la isla era muy crítica.

Branch se aclaró la garganta.

—Toothless les tiene un mensaje, y quiere ir directo al grano: Hiccup, amas a Astrid, Astrid tú lo amas a él, dejen de complicarse tanto las cosas y confiésense de una vez, y ahórrenos tres capítulos del cuento de recortes que está haciendo Poppy.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron con tal mensaje, y evitaron verse por la pena que sentía.

—Hiccup, ya dile a Astrid que la razón por la que la evadías es porque te sientes poca cosa a lado de ella. —continuó Branch haciendo que el jefe se abochornara de sobremanera. —Astrid, ya dile a Hiccup que la razón por la que lo mandaste a casa es porque aun estás maldita.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó el jefe al saberlo.

—No tenían derecho. —recriminó Astrid apretando sus puños, evitando verlo a él. —¡Y ahora a él también lo han puesto en peligro!

—No lo sabemos. —replicó el troll. —El herrero o más bien jefe, ya nos ayudó una vez, tal vez pueda lograrlo otra vez.

Astrid negó con su cabeza no creyendo que eso le estuviera pasando, cuando cuidadosamente se había encargado de ponerlo a salvo.

—Astrid…—se acercó Hiccup a ella, tenían que aclarar eso último que habían dicho sus amigos.

— _Y nosotros los dejamos._ —se retiró Toothless conforme de lo que había hecho, esperanzado de que aquellos dos dieran con lo que faltaba para liberar a su protectora al menos de una maldición.

Estando ya solos, Hiccup tomó las manos de su amada, quien aún se rehusaba a verlo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—¿Para qué? No hay solución… tienes que irte, y sirve que convences a esos tercos. —gruñó enfurecida.

—Astrid explícame… ¡es que trato de entender!

—¡Es que no tiene caso! —gritó. —La isla se desmorona por el hechizo de Amaru, y yo no puedo salir porque estoy condenada a ser guardiana, sólo lo puedo hacer si logró sacar hasta la última criatura, ¡bichito de aquí!… ¡algo que es imposible! ¿comprendes?

Hiccup vio y sintió su desesperación, ciertamente la situación era muy grave, pero aun en medio de tanta desgraciada, no había lugar en donde quisiera estar en ese momento más que con ella.

—Hiccup vete…—rogó Astrid, pues este no dijo nada. Sólo acarició su mejilla.

—Te amo Astrid. —dijo sin más. —Con todo mi corazón, y si tú te hundes con esta isla… yo estaré contigo.

—No… no puedo permitirlo. —dijo esta tan acongojada que la emoción por ser correspondida no fue suficiente. —Vete…

—Cántame esa canción…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sé que me hiciste una canción. —contó Hiccup tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a él. —Quiero que me la cantes. —pidió juntando su frente con la de ella.

Astrid se estremeció con sus caricias, frustrada por no poder disfrutarlas como se debía por sentir cómo la tierra temblaba por debajo de ella. Pero Hiccup la sostenía tan fuerte que no sentía que caía, al contrario, se sentía a salvo a un lado de él, así que, separándose un poco de él, le tomó de su mejilla e hizo lo que en días pasados no pudo hacer:

 _Yo, yo nunca había sentido el amor._

 _Pensé que eso no existía._

 _Y que sólo eran fantasías._

 _Todavía… me resulta extraño_

 _Es muy nuevo para mi_

 _Este sentimiento._

 _No… no sé qué me hiciste_

 _Quien pensaría que tú… cambiarías mi vida para siempre._

 _Yo… yo te quiero siempre cerca de mí._

 _No me dejes cariño… yo nunca lo haré…_

 _Tú me animas, me iluminas, me complaces, me haces feliz_

 _Eres alguien de quien he aprendido mucho_

 _TE AMO, TE ADORO_

 _Mi vida no era nada antes de ti._

 _Y cada día te amo más y más._

 _Y finalmente parecen que mis solitarios días quedaron atrás_

 _Siempre te estuve esperando._

Preciosa, así definió Hiccup a esa canción, así como a la que la había cantado, viendo a los ojos de Astrid no importaba si se hundía toda la isla, lo único que le importaba era ver esa sonrisa que ahora ella esbozaba y que combinaban con sus destellantes ojos azules.

—Te amo Hiccup… y no eres poca cosa para mí. —terminó Astrid acariciándole la mejilla.

El jefe rio, sintiéndose tonto con su baja autoestima.

—Entonces no se diga más mi Lady, enfrentemos juntos esto.

Astrid asintió, sintiendo un gran nerviosismo cuando Hiccup sutilmente comenzó a acercarse a ellas con sus ojos cerrados, instintivamente ella hizo lo mismo esperando ese ansiado contacto hasta que…

—Ay ¡Ya lo van a hacer!

¿Qué había sido aquello?

Se separaron el jefe y la bella apenados.

—Shuuu… tonta, te escucharon.

—¿Ese es Branch y Poppy? —reconoció Hiccup.

—Y creo que no sólo ellos —gruñó Astrid entre dientes, viendo claramente que no eran los únicos, pues en unos arbustos a unos metros de ellos, sobresalía la inmensidad de los traseros de Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut y Snotlout.

—Ay, creo que ya nos vieron. —dijo la ex hada, tratando de agacharse más. —¡Es el problema de ser tan grande!

—En estos casos sería bueno desaparecer como fantasma. —dijo Snotlout

—O ser pequeño como un gnomo. —concordó Fishlegs

—O ser hábil y sigiloso como un troll. —se asomó Tuffnut entre el arbusto mostrando su rostro pintado de verde.

— _Oigan ustedes, ya dejen de arruinar todo._ —regañó Toothless, aunque claro, que tampoco estaba del todo escondido, al igual que Stormfly.

Los humanos, como no entendía los reclamos del dragón, siguieron tratando de acomodarse en sus respectivos escondites, mientras que los amantes, se sobaban las sienes con fastidio, pues ni con la isla desmoronándose frente a ellos, estos cambiaban.

—Creo que no se van a ir. —rio Hiccup con aquellas escenas.

—Que vergüenza. —se cubrió Astrid el rostro.

—Déjalos. —la acercó el jefe nuevamente hacia ella. —¿Qué tal si les damos lo que quieren?

La reina no entendió a qué se refería.

—Vamos a darles su final de cuento de hadas, mi lady. —Le susurró coquetamente en su oreja.

Astrid apenas tuvo tiempo de suspirar cuando Hiccup, sin importarle el montón de espectadores se inclinó gentilmente hacia ella con sus ojos cerrados, y ella tampoco lo postergó más y gustosa recibió sus labios con los de ella.

Los mirones saltaron emocionados desde sus supuestos escondites, viendo cómo inesperadamente sus amorosos amigos, los protagonistas de sus cuentos, el herrero y la bestia o más bien, "el jefe y la bella" resplandecían mientras se daban su primer beso de amor verdadero.

—¿Qué es eso? —observaron todos maravillados aquel resplandor que poco a poco los sobrepasó.

Aquella luminosidad se expandió por toda la isla y lo destruido, inesperadamente comenzó a ser reconstruido, lagos y ríos se restablecieron en nuevos cauces, árboles y plantas muertas resucitaron, y los que aguardaban en el castillo fueron testigos de la renovación de este, cada muro caído volvió a su lugar y más resplandeciente que nunca.

Los salones, la torre, todo volvió a la normalidad. La isla entera recuperó un nuevo y esplendoroso brillo jamás antes visto por criaturas y humanos.

—¡El beso era lo que faltaba! —saltó Poppy apreciando cómo todo a su alrededor se restauraba. —Creo que al fin y al cabo esa Amaru es una romántica.

—Puede ser… —apreció Branch asombrado. —Pero Poppy…

—Lo sé, lo sé…no todo es como los cuentos de hadas. —aceptó la rosada con una sonrisa.

—Pero sea como sea… me alegro de que, al fin, esto terminara. Amigos, estamos salvados. —suspiró Toothless aliviado, contento de haber podido lograr algo que padre deseó con fervor en el pasado: Paz y seguridad.

—Sí, ahora es tiempo de disfrutar y ser felices. —concordó Stormfly restregando su cabeza con la de su dragón. —Por cierto, ¿Creen que ya lo hayan notado? —preguntó con una risita viendo que Hiccup y Astrid seguían besándose lejos de ellos.

—Ne… creo que ellos ya encontraron su propia felicidad y belleza en los labios del otro. —sonrió Branch al verlos.

—¡Ay, que poeta! —lo abrazó Poppy con fuerza. —Y saben, siento tanta felicidad que…

—No me digas… ¿tienes ganas de cantar? —balbuceó Toothless con fastidio.

—Síp.

—Pues entonces canta rosadita… porque con la emoción hasta a mi me dieron ganas de bailar. —admitió el dragón para sorpresa de todos. —¡¿Qué?!

—¡Entonces dale!

Los humanos mirones, más trolls, incluso el sigiloso Pihc salieron de sus escondites al ritmo de que una melodía comenzaba a sonar.

" _No puedo detener ese sentimiento"._

Cantaron los saltarines trolls al compás que sus amigos: dragones, humanos, gnomos, hadas, lobos y cuanta criatura quisiera los seguían durante el camino hacia el castillo, rebozando alegría y felicidad por tener de vuelta su hogar.

Mientras que, con los amantes, como había dicho Branch, habían encontrado su propia felicidad en el uno y en el otro. Al separarse de tan maravilloso beso, el jefe y la bella se vieron a los ojos con una gran sonrisa que desbordaba más que felicidad, reflejaban esperanza y ganas de vivir con la nueva oportunidad que se les había concedido.

 **FIN.**

.

.

.

 **Epilogo.**

 **Años después…**

—¡Hey, Hiccup! Wooo…. ¡Por fin llegamos! —saltaron las animadas valkirias de un barco que apenas se estaba siendo anclado por dos varones.

—Heather, Camicazi… tan escandalosas como siempre. —saludó el jefe abrazando a sus amigas, que a pesar de los años lucían igual de bellas, aunque con algunos pequeños cambios.

Heather, por ejemplo, dejaba ahora su cabello suelto, sólo adornado por una pequeña peineta aun costado. Mientras que Camicazi, tenía el cabello más aplacado, sujeto a una diadema/trenza.

—Y a ti qué te pasó. Ese intento de barba como que no te queda. —se burló la rubia de la apenas creciente barba que tenía su amigo.

—¿Y ese cabello de ñoño? —se lo alborotó Heather.

—Oigan ¡ya!, no me importa su opinión.

—¡Sólo el de ella! —recitaron ambas valkirias al mismo tiempo con burla.

Hiccup se apenó de ser tan obvio.

—¿Y mamá?

—Ah… aún está en el barco, y es que no te imaginas la gran cantidad de cosas que trajo. —susurró Heather, mientras que su acompañante llegaba detrás de ella, y la abrazaba.

—Mucho gusto jefe. —saludó el muchacho que Hiccup recordaba bien con el vocero del antiguo pueblo de Nomen.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? Kaiser estará feliz de verte—saludó el aludido, viendo como sus amigas eran felices con sus respectivas parejas.

Eret con Camicazi y Heather con ese chico que parte de su vida la había vivido como un lobo.

—¡Hola pescadito! —Saludó Gobber desde lo alto del barco. —Ya mero bajamos, sólo que tu madre parece que se trajo a todo Berk en su equipaje.

—No es cierto. —apareció la mencionada detrás del herrero. —¡Awww hijo! ¿Cómo estás? —saludó entusiasmada.

—Pues aquí ma,… esperado a que bajes. —balbuceó para sí mismo. —¿Y sólo ustedes vinieron? —preguntó a sus amigas cómo no queriendo.

—Si quieres preguntar por Liris, ella no vino… nos dijo que le hubiera gustado, pero como pronto iba a ser la fiesta anual de la cosecha no podía faltar, ya sabes como es la gente de supersticiosa y esperan que ella les dé bendiciones a todos. —contó Camicazi

—Pero te manda un regalo…—dijo Heather sacando una pequeña cajita. —Bueno, en realidad no es para ti… sino para ya sabes…

—Entiendo. —lo tomó Hiccup con cuidado, viendo que era un collar con una pequeña piedra color rojo.

—Nosotros también trajimos regalos. —canturreó Camicazi. —Eret, amor… ¿por qué no los traes? Y de paso a la señora Valka. —pidió con impaciencia.

—Ya, ya… ya terminé…—saltó la nombrada del barco. —Sólo que necesito ayuda con todo lo que traje, ya saben que me mudaré aquí.

—¡Por fin! —celebró Hiccup acudiendo con su madre para saludarla.

—Que exagerados. —lo apartó esta para ver qué tan cambiado estaba. —Ay, te ves tan guapo hijo… tanto como tu padre con esa barba.

Hiccup se sonrojó sintiéndose halagado.

—Ay sí, como no. —se burló Camicazi, aunque rápidamente fue silenciada por su amiga.

—Y bien, ¿qué estamos esperando? ya quiero conocerlo. —pidió Valka entusiasmada.

—Por supuesto. ¡Amigos! —gritó Hiccup mirando hacia al bosque.

De entre la maleza varios dragones conocidos por los recién llegados salieron. Windshear, SkullCrusher, Grump, Fire y Brinca Nubes corrieron hacia sus respectivos jinetes para saludarlos, estos los recibieron emocionados con calurosos mimos, regalos y caricias, pues desde cierta boda no los veían.

—Amigos, ayúdenme con todo el mugrero que trajo mamá. —pidió Hiccup, una vez que todos se saludaron.

—¡Oye! —lo golpeó Valka en el brazo. —Son regalos. —aclaró molesta.

—Está bien, está bien. —se cubrió Hiccup temeroso.

Dejando la graciosa pelea entre madre e hijo, los dragones se encargaron de llevar todas las cosas de la mamá de Hiccup, y una vez listos los jinetes alzaron el vuelo en dirección al castillo.

—¿Y cómo está Astrid hijo? —preguntó Valka ansiosa por llegar.

—Ha estado muy agotada. La verdad no fue fácil, pero entre todos la cuidamos.

—Descuida, de seguro con la señora Valka se van a alivianar un poco más. —comentó Heather.

—Eso espero. —suspiró el jefe, divisando el lugar donde aterrizarían.

Al descender, ya se encontraban en el lugar Poppy y Branch que, a pesar de los años, seguían actuando como " _mejores amigos_ ", siempre decían.

—Bienvenida, señora mamá de Hiccup y amigos. —saludó la reina Poppy, su padre desde algunos años ya le había cedido la corona.

—Díganme sólo Valka. —pidió la mujer bajando del dragón. —¿Y dónde está Astrid? —preguntó ansiosa por verla.

—Pues en su habitación descansado, supongo, la verdad es que acabamos de llegar. —respondió Branch.

—Yo iré por ella, mientras tanto si quieren ponerse cómodos. —dijo Hiccup corriendo hacia el interior del castillo.

—Ay, que mal anfitrión. —se quejó Camicazi, pues su amigo los había dejado en los jardines.

—Ha estado muy hiperactivo desde que empezó con esta nueva etapa, y estando él sólo con Astrid pues…—trató de explicar Poppy.

—¿Y los amigos de ella? —preguntó Valka.

—Vinieron hace unos meses, se quedaron unos días y luego se marcharon y es que ellos ya hicieron sus vidas también fuera de esta isla.

El grupo asintió comprendiendo, pues Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout y Fishlegs después de Astrid y Hiccup se declararon había optado también por buscar sus propios destinos fuera de Vanaheim. Eran humanos, eran curiosos, su mismo instinto los había llevado a tomar esa decisión.

—Como quiera no se olvidan de su amiga y cuando la vinieron a visitar trajeron unos hermosos regalos para ella. —siguió contando Poppy.

—Pues espero que no tan bonitos como los míos o me sentiré tonta. —susurró Camicazi para sí misma.

—¡Hey, chicos! —salió de repente Hiccup del castillo. —Astrid no está la habitación. —dijo preocupado.

—Pues entonces busca a Toothless, a él siempre se la encargas cuando tienes que hacer algo ¿no? —dijo Branch.

—Cierto, cierto. —corrió Hiccup a buscar a su amigo. —¡Pónganse cómodos! —repitió a sus invitados que del jardín no pasaron.

—Que tonto. —se burló Heather.

—Ay, es que está enamorado y muy emocionado. —dijo Poppy ensoñada. —Pero adelante, mejor pasen al interior del castillo… ese bobito de seguro les aventará un sermón a su amigo y esposa cuando los encuentre.

Los invitados siendo guiados por los trolls se internaron al interior del castillo, esperando impacientemente porque sus anfitriones llegaran con aquella nueva vida.

.

.

—Bien, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo… y cuando estén listos. ¡corren! —explicó Toothless agitando las alas.

—¿Así papá? —preguntaron tres dragoncitos pequeños al unísono, mientras agitaban sus pequeñas alas.

Los tres diferían de colores, mientras que uno era negro con destellos azules, con cuatro patas y sus dos alas, el otro era azul con destellos negros, con dos patas y sus dos alas, mientras que el tercero era complemente azul con sus cuatro patas, alas y cuernos

—No, así…—explicó un dragón color negro que era tan grande como la nadder que veía aquella práctica.

—¡Muestrales cómo Pihc! —alentó Stormfly al mayor de sus hijos.

El mayor de los hermanos tomó posición y tal cómo él había aprendido de pequeño, corrió y voló mostrándole a sus hermanos menores cómo debía hacerse. Ya no era más un pequeño dragón que cabía en el regazo de una persona, no, era tan grande como su madre y tan veloz como su padre.

—¡Bien hecho, hijo! —felicitó Toothless cuando este descendió siendo alabado por sus pequeños hermanos.

—¡Ay, Toothless!

Los dragones se giraron, hacia aquel que había hablado, Hiccup estaba agotado de tanta carrera y subida y bajadas de escaleras.

—Hola… Hiccup ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—¿Tú que crees?

—Ah… ¡BellaAstrid! —recordó Toothless fingidamente. —Está en lo alto de la torre.

—¡¿Subió sola?! —exclamó Hiccup espantado.

—Y corriendo. —afirmó el burlón dragón.

—Ay dioses… ¡Pero les dije que…!

—Calma Hiccup, Toothless la llevó hasta allá y está SANA y SALVA. —aclaró la dragona antes de que su amigo les diera un sermón.

—Ush… bueno iré por ella, que mamá ya llegó y quiere verla…

—Uy, la señora Valka mamá de Hiccup, nosotros te acompañamos.

—Claro, sólo iré por mi esposa y mi bebé—dijo señalando la torre.

—Que exagerado. —se rio Toothless al verlo ingresar en la torre.

—Ay, tú estás igual… —se burló Stormfly.

—¡No, no es cierto!

.

.

Aun escuchando la pelea de la nadder y furia nocturna, Hiccup se apresuró a subir el montón de escaleras que conducían a la torre más alta; después de casi cinco años a Astrid no se le quitaba la costumbre de vigilar desde ahí.

La vida después de todo no era un cuento de hadas, siempre decía ella. Y no estaba de más, Vanaheim se había restaurado, pero ella seguía condenada a ser su guardiana por siempre.

Las implicaciones que esto causaba no parecían ser graves cuando se tenían el uno al otro, pero Hiccup en un inicio quería que Astrid conociera más del exterior, pero esta solo se conformaba con escuchar su voz y las anécdotas que él podía contarle, eso le alegraba, pero hasta la fecha aún le parecía injusto.

El conocimiento no era nada más el problema, también aquellos momentos terribles en que ella enfermaba y el no poder sacarla de la isla o traer una curandera le complicaba a veces mucho las cosas. Porque cuando Astrid enfermaba era muy grave, había vivido tanto tiempo con otro cuerpo, que sus defensas lo resintieron, al grado de que una simple gripe la ponía casi al borde de la muerte.

Pero trataba de verle las cosas buenas también, no cabía duda de que pasaban más momentos maravillosos que malos. Hiccup aun se sentía sonreír como un tonto, cuando recordaba dichos momentos, en especial cuando él fue quien se enfermó del estrés que le causaron los trolls cuando torpemente lo ayudaban en su propuesta de matrimonio.

Sus amigos, suspiró al pensar en ellos, esas criaturas curiosas que se metían mucho, ¡demasiado! en sus vidas privadas; Astrid y él prácticamente se tenían que esconder o resguardarse cuidadosamente cuando querían estar a solas. Que era generalmente con mucha frecuencia pues ambos adoraban "divertirse" de esa manera, claro que en un inicio no fue así, recordó el jefe, pues él y su esposa si habían tenido ciertas dificultades para consumar el matrimonio después de que se casaron.

Pero con mucha paciencia y sobre todo "amor" por fin veían los frutos de su esfuerzo. Pero esa nueva etapa no sería sencilla, empezando por la inexperiencia de ambos, pero sobre todo por la experiencia paterna de su esposa y sus antepasados que a la fecha a veces la atormentaban.

" _Yo, yo nunca había sentido el amor…"_

—Ah… mi canción. —reconoció Hiccup la melodía, así como la hermosa voz de su esposa.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras deleitándose con la canción, que ya no era muy suya, puesto que ya la compartía con alguien más. Asomándose cuidadosamente por la entrada de la puerta, observó a su hermosa esposa, que arreglada con un vestido color azul, le cantaba apaciblemente al bultito que llevaba en brazos. Su voz era armónica y melodiosa, que Hiccup se sentó en la orilla deleitándose con esta.

" _Te juro que seré una buena mamá"_

" _Siempre te voy a querer"_

Hiccup sintió un nudo en la garganta al escucharla; después de todo, Astrid no había tenido buenos padres y durante el embarazo ella le confesó que le asustaba que la maldición y crueldad de los Hofferson se reflejara en su hijo, el cual había deseado que no se pareciera a ella, pero que, al nacer, pues resultó ser una viva imagen de ella, así como de sus antepasados, a excepción por los ojos, que ella aseguraba serían igual a los de él. Sin embargo, él constantemente le repitió que su hijo no sería como los Hofferson del pasado, porque para empezar a ese bebé lo habían concebido con mucho amor.

—Yo si te voy a querer hijo. —la escuchó susurrar con melancolía, mientras besaba la cabecita de su bebé. —Tú padre y yo si te vamos a querer. —le aseguró con dulzura.

" _Así sería."_

Sonrió Hiccup desde su lugar y no lo postergó más, se levantó y entró a la habitación de la torre con su esposa e hijo, para acompañarlos y amarlos como ellos se merecían.

 **Fin.**

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado, probablemente se estarán preguntando algunas cosas, XD, igual yo. pero debo decirles que este es el fin del herrero y la bestia, más aún no termina del todo, hay cosas que se insinúan en el epilogo y que pondré en una serie de nuevos One shot que haré , hasta al momento llevo tres pensadas.**

 **Futuros proyectos, si tengo… jiji la película me dejó más que inspirada, tengo los piensos para una historia que se llame tentativamente;" La maldición que nos une", aunque ese nombre ya me suena que esta en otro fic. Y otro que estará basado más que nada ciertas cosas de la película y que se llamará "Cartas a Toothless" pero este lo haré cuando crea que ya todos vieron la película.**

 **En fin, sección agradecimientos.**

 **Vivi, Kuronojinsei, Aki electric, Michell Aloy, Astrid Fan girl, Aglae, Nerfertari Queen, Maylu liya, Nat, Dragon viking, Daglass, Flymanfly, PamSg, Amai do y muchas más.**

 **Lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos, gracias por llegar hasta este punto, y nos leemos en los siguientes proyectos.**

 **See you Next Time.**

 **04 de febrero de 2019**


End file.
